Igrając z ogniem
by Cintre
Summary: Zawsze sądziłam, że coś takiego może przydarzyć się tylko komuś innemu. Nie mnie. Byłam na to zbyt normalna, zbyt... ludzka. Wiedziałam, że igram z ogniem, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam przestać. On nie pozwolił mi przestać. TŁUMACZENIE, /s/6015878/1/Im Not Master Of My Senses So I Cant Be Guilty
1. Droga do życia nowego ciebie

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**WPROWADZENIE**

Isidore Lucien Ducasse powiedział kiedyś: „Czy kamień może wyzwolić się spod władzy sił grawitacji? Niemożliwe. Tak samo jak niemożliwe jest, by zło zawarło sojusz z dobrem".

Mogę polemizować z pierwszym stwierdzeniem, ale z drugim zgadzam się całkowicie.

Życie charakteryzuje się istnieniem wyraźnych granic. Zadawszy pytanie, uzyskamy na nie odpowiedź. Wszystko wydaje się jasne: dobro, zło, piękno, brzydota, życie, śmierć, miłość, nienawiść...

Kiedy miałam siedem lat, poprosiłam brata, żeby wyjaśnił mi, skąd się bierze zło. Dlaczego podła wiedźma próbowała zabić Śnieżkę? Dlaczego niedobry wilk chciał zjeść Czerwonego Kapturka? Czemu macocha Kopciuszka traktowała ją aż tak okrutnie?

On tylko wzruszył ramionami i odparł: — Gdy ludzie są nieszczęśliwi, chcą, żeby inni też tacy byli, aby nie cierpieć w samotności.

Może właśnie to zasługuje na miano najczystszego uczucia, jakiego doświadcza człowiek — strach przed samotnością. Przed niezrozumieniem. Lęk przed niepodołaniem zadaniom postawionym nam przez innych.

Nigdy nie potrafiłam się dopasować. Nigdy nie przynależałam do żadnego miejsca. W znacznym stopniu przyczynili się do tego moi bracia, przez których średnio co dwa, trzy lata przeprowadzamy się do nowego miasta. Na początku próbowałam wyciągnąć od nich powód takiego zachowania, lecz jakiś czas temu skapitulowałam.

Ale o czym to ja mówiłam? Ach, racja. Granice. To one definiują naszą osobowość. Określają, do czego jesteśmy zdolni się posunąć, a czego nigdy nie ośmielilibyśmy się zrobić; jak wiele możemy osiągnąć albo jak wiele stracić.

Tylko co wtedy, kiedy na twojej drodze staną osoby, które zechcą przekroczyć wszystkie granice, jakie udało ci się nakreślić? I co, jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

Zawsze trzymałam się scenariusza gry. Zawsze bawiłam się zgodnie z narzuconymi mi regułami, nie ważąc się ich złamać.

Aż do momentu, gdy skosztowałam zakazanego owocu.

Cóż mogę rzec na swoją obronę? Nie jestem przecież panią swoich zmysłów, więc nie mogę czuć się winna.

* * *

**~ I ~**

_Aby odnaleźć drogę powrotną do chatki drwala, Jaś rzucał na ziemię okruszki chleba. „W ten sposób, Małgosiu, dotrzemy razem do domu. Bo zgubienie właściwego szlaku to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka może nam się przytrafić"._

_Ale co wtedy, jeśli nie masz żadnego domu, który mógłbyś odnaleźć? Co zrobisz, nagle zorientowawszy się, że twym jedynym domem stała się droga, na której się zgubiłeś? Nadal będziesz niósł ze sobą okruszki chleba? Czy zostawisz je w miejscu jakiegoś postoju, mając nadzieję, że pomogą komuś innemu odszukać jego dom?_

— No dalej, dziecinko, głowa do góry! — odezwał się znienacka Michael, mierzwiąc mi włosy, przez co dłoń, w której trzymałam długopis, przesunęła się gwałtownie na bok. Zerknąwszy na krzywą linię, maźniętą niechcący pod ostatnim zdaniem, zmarszczyłam brwi i zaczęłam doprowadzać fryzurę do porządku.

— Nie cierpię, kiedy to robisz, Mike!

— Wiem.

Westchnęłam i zatrzasnęłam zeszyt, po czym oparłam głowę o szybę samochodowego okna, obserwując zmieniające się za nim otoczenie.

— Popatrz na to z jaśniejszej strony...

— Tak, wiem. Nowi znajomi, nowy pokój, nowa szkoła — przerwałam mu ze zniecierpliwieniem. Powtarzał tę przemowę już od dziesięciu lat. Poza tym nie byłam teraz w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie jakichkolwiek pocieszeń.

— I nowy początek — dodał, nie spuszczając wzroku z jezdni.

To nie tak, że zupełnie nie podobała mi się perspektywa rozpoczęcia wszystkiego z czystym kontem. Po prostu nie dokończyłam jeszcze starego „nowego" początku.

Z roztargnieniem obracałam w palcach mój naszyjnik, aż w końcu pogrążyłam się w gorzkich rozmyślaniach.

Przeprowadzaliśmy się. Znowu.

Już w tej chwili wiedziałam niemalże na pewno, że i w tym mieście nie uda mi się zawrzeć nowych przyjaźni. Dlaczego? No cóż. _Primo_: nie zaliczałam się do najbardziej towarzyskich osób na świecie. _Secundo_: ludzie jakoś szczególnie nie łaknęli mojego towarzystwa. Kiedy się denerwowałam, z moich ust płynął rwący potok słów — niekoniecznie układających się w logiczną całość — który z każdą kolejną minutą zakłopotania przybierał na sile. I tak mówiłam, mówiłam, stresując się coraz bardziej i bardziej, i stresowałam się, mówiąc i mówiąc, i mówiąc... Widzicie? Właśnie o to mi chodzi.

Zresztą, jaki jest sens w zaprzyjaźnianiu się z kimś, skoro za rok lub dwa znowu będziesz w drodze do kolejnego miasta?

Westchnąwszy cicho, upiłam łyk swojej coli.

— Jak sądzisz, jeszcze żyją? — zapytał Mike, mając na myśli naszych dwóch braci, którzy jechali z tyłu w drugim aucie. Obróciłam głowę, żeby zbadać sytuację.

— Nazwij mnie wariatką, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że Will próbuje zabić Daniela za pomocą tuby „pringlesów"... — mruknęłam. Roześmiał się.

— No cóż, na dłuższych trasach Willy ma tendencję do popadania w złość — zachichotał. — Hej, pamiętasz, jak kiedyś postanowił nauczyć się prowadzić? Miałaś wtedy chyba z osiem lat. Zabrał mnie i ciebie na przejażdżkę, a potem wylądowaliśmy na drzewie.

Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie wyrazów ich twarzy.

— Ciekawe, czy Dan kiedykolwiek nam to wybaczy. Naprawdę lubił tamten wóz.

— Prawdopodobnie kochał go bardziej niż nas — stwierdził Michael i teraz to ja się zaśmiałam. — Widzisz? — dodał z uśmiechem. — To wcale nie było takie trudne, prawda? — Popatrzyłam na niego. — Lubię twój śmiech. Przypomina mi śmiech mamy.

Moja wesołość nieco przygasła. — Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś.

— Więc wspominam teraz — odparł, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

Nie zdążyłam zbyt dobrze poznać mamy. Taty również. Oboje zmarli, kiedy miałam pięć lat. Po ich śmierci wraz z braćmi zamieszkaliśmy u wuja, ale po jakimś czasie nagle się stamtąd wyprowadziliśmy.

Pomimo usilnych starań nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć brzmienia jej śmiechu, jednak świadomość odziedziczenia po niej czegoś charakterystycznego spowodowała, że kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko ku górze.

— Więc... — odezwałam się po chwili, odchrząknąwszy — jeszcze raz: jak nazywa się to miasto, do którego jedziemy?

— Mystic Falls — usłyszałam w odpowiedzi i pokiwałam powoli głową.

— Mystic Falls... — powtórzyłam szeptem. — No to... Witaj, Mystic Falls!

Mike uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — I witajcie mieszkające tam dziewczyny!

— Fuj, Michael! Jestem twoją siostrą!

Przewrócił oczami. — No to co? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie zamierzam spędzić życia samotnie.

— Czasem chciałabym, żeby było inaczej — powiedziałam z sarkazmem. Pokazał mi język.

— Ale nie jest. Swoją drogą, najwyższy czas, aby staruszek Dan się ustatkował. Niech weźmie ślub i ma dzieci, zanim kompletnie się zestarzeje.

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — Mike, on skończył dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat. — I czyniło go to najstarszym z naszej czwórki. Następny w kolejności był Michael, lat dwadzieścia cztery, potem o rok młodszy Will, a na szarym końcu ja z siedemnastoma przeżytymi wiosnami.

— Na zewnątrz. W środku stuknęła mu co najmniej pięćdziesiątka.

— Po prostu jest dojrzały!

— Jest staaaaary... — zawył Mike. — Hej, może w Mystic Falls spotka wreszcie tę swoją „wybrankę serca", co? Czy jak tam się teraz mówi...

— Tak, jasne — prychnęłam. — Tylko ciągle zapominasz o jednej rzeczy: jeżeli już, to najpewniej _mnie_ przydarzy się coś niezwykłego.

Zerknął na mnie z ukosa. — Tak? A niby dlaczego?

— No wiesz, nastoletnia dziewczyna, przeprowadzka, nowe miasto. Wszystkie książki się tak zaczynają. A potem następuje wielkie bum — wyjaśniłam. Chociaż... Zgodnie z tym tokiem rozumowania moje życie powinno się zmienić już z piętnaście razy, no ale...

— Teoria łatwa do obalenia.

— Czemu?

— Harry Potter miał jedenaście lat, kiedy dostał list z Hogwartu.

— Ale ja mówię o dziewczynach.

— No a ta... jego koleżanka? Jak jej tam?

— Hermiona.

— Widzisz? Ona też miała jedenaście lat, gdy jej świat został wywrócony do góry nogami. Ty jesteś na to trochę za stara.

— Ale Arwen spotkała miłość swojego życia w wieku dwóch tysięcy siedmiuset lat!

Westchnął. — Nie da się z tobą normalnie podyskutować.

Spróbowałam wyprostować nogi. — A z tobą nie da się żyć — mruknęłam, kiedy zgasił silnik.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmił i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, przygryzłam wargę i odpięłam pas, po czym poszłam w jego ślady.

— Nigdy więcej nie wsiądę do samochodu z tym dupkiem! — zawołał Will, trzasnąwszy drzwiami auta, z którego dopiero co wypadł jak burza. Dan przewrócił oczami.

— Och, czyżby moje marzenia w końcu miały się spełnić?

— Uważaj, tuba „pringlesów" nadal leży na siedzeniu...

— Wiesz co? Mam świetny pomysł, gdzie mógłbym ją wsadzić — zadrwił Dan i odwrócił się w moją stronę. — I jak, siostrzyczko, wszystko w porządku?

Skinęłam głową. — Jasne — zapewniłam z uśmiechem, spoglądając na budynek stojący przed nami. — Hej, wybraliście całkiem fajny dom.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy drzwiach, Dan wyjął z kieszeni klucze i podał mi je, mówiąc: — Panie przodem.

Zaśmiałam się. — W porządku.

Uporawszy się z zamkiem, przekroczyłam próg jako pierwsza.

Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie... przytulnego. Nie mogłam jednak pozwolić sobie na zbytnie przywiązanie do tego miejsca. Inaczej ciężko będzie je opuścić, kiedy nadejdzie na to pora.

To samo tyczyło się potencjalnych przyjaciół. Całego miasta. I wszystkiego innego w moim życiu.

Pokręciłam delikatnie głową.

— Gdzie mam się ulokować?

— Pokój na piętrze, drugie drzwi! — zawołał z podwórka Dan, udawszy się po nasze bagaże.

Pokonałam schody i bez trudu znalazłam rzeczony pokój, a następnie wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka. Za oknem rozciągał się bardzo ładny widok, a samo pomieszczenie określiłabym jako przestronne i dobrze oświetlone.

Dotknęłam dłonią szafy i odsunęłam szufladę biurka. To było takie dziwne. Albo raczej ja poczułam się dziwnie, robiąc to. Jak intruz. Jak ktoś obcy, kogo nikt tu nie zaprosił.

Zawsze mi się wydawało, że czyjeś mieszkanie to takie... intymne miejsce. Poprzedni właściciele tego domu żyli w nim przez jakiś czas. Płakali, pracowali, cieszyli się, kochali... Inna dziewczyna trzymała w tej szafie swoje rzeczy, gapiła się na sufit po przebudzeniu, marzyła, śniła...

W poprzednich domach zostawiałam po sobie pewne ślady, coś jakby niewidzialne blizny, a potem oddawałam je kompletnie nieznajomym ludziom. Czy oni czuli się podobnie jak ja teraz, gdy wchodzili do pokojów, które nazywałam kiedyś swoimi?

— Nic ci nie jest? — usłyszałam znienacka głos Willa i podskoczyłam jak oparzona.

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam po chwili zastanowienia, przełknąwszy ślinę. — I nic mi nie będzie. Nikomu z nas nic nie będzie. Tak jak zwykle.

~o~o~


	2. Samotność wśród tłumu

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ II ~**

_Nikt nie będzie się na mnie gapił._

_Nikt nie będzie się na mnie gapił._

_Dam sobie radę._

— Dam sobie radę — powtórzyłam na głos. — Nic mi się nie stanie. Mam rację, o ile tylko sama w to uwierzę.

Zza kryształowej, gładkiej tafli lustra nieco blada dziewczyna obrzuciła mnie pełnym niepokoju spojrzeniem, po czym założyła ramiona na piersi i zmarszczyła lekko czoło.

Jako pięcioletnio dziecko wierzyłam, że ona naprawdę tam była, z jakiegoś powodu uwięziona w zwierciadle. Trzykrotnie próbowałam ją uwolnić — niestety bez oczekiwanych rezultatów — co upamiętniała niepozorna blizna, którą z pewnym trudem dało się dostrzec na moim kciuku.

Wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech. Dziś oddałabym wszystko, byle tylko ktoś zamknął mnie w tym bezpiecznym lustrze.

— Amy, rusz się, bo się spóźnisz! — zawołał z parteru Will.

Uda mi się.

_Nieważne, co zrobię, po dwóch latach i tak wszyscy o mnie zapomną_, pomyślałam, starając się dodać sobie odwagi. _Kiedyś stąd wyjadę. Wyjedziemy. Zawsze wyjeżdżamy._

W końcu zeszłam na dół, idąc tak wolno, jak tylko potrafiłam.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Dan. Odpowiedziałam mu krótkim skinieniem. Nie ufałam swojemu głosowi.

— No dalej, zjedz coś — poprosił Will, podsunąwszy mi pod nos miskę, ale pokręciłam głową.

— Nie jestem głodna — powiedziałam cicho, siadając na kanapie.

— Wszystko gra?

Tym razem pokiwałam głową. — Czy któryś z was mógłby podwieźć mnie do szkoły?

— Ja mogę — zaoferował Michael.

Will odłożył gazetę na bok. — Jadę z wami. I tak miałem zamiar zrobić mały przegląd w mieście — stwierdził i puścił mi oczko. Uśmiechnęłam się niemrawo, czując się tak, jakby mój żołądek wykonywał właśnie serię skomplikowanych figur gimnastycznych. — Ale jak nie chcesz się spóźnić, to lepiej już się zbierajmy.

Podniosłam się na nogi i w drodze do wyjścia przelotnie pocałowałam Dana w policzek. — Do zobaczenia później.

— Jasne, później. Uważaj na siebie — pożegnał się.

Na zewnątrz przywitał nas chłodny, pochmurny dzień. Zapowiadało się na deszcz, więc szybko wsiedliśmy do auta i ruszyliśmy w drogę.

W trakcie jazdy żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani słowem. Za oknem przewijały się drzewa, kawiarnie, za których witrynami gawędzili jacyś ludzie, a także chłopcy i dziewczęta, podobnie jak my zmierzający w kierunku szkoły.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmił w końcu Will, obracając głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Ja tymczasem próbowałam zniknąć, angażując w to całą siłę woli. Bezskutecznie. — Amy! — Pstryknął palcami. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę.

— Taak, wygląda... wygląda fajnie — wymamrotałam, zerknąwszy na szkolny gmach. Choć przyjechaliśmy tu niecałą minutę temu, jakieś dziewczyny zdążyły już zauważyć nasze nieznajome twarze i teraz zawzięcie między sobą szeptały. Westchnęłam i zarzuciłam torbę na ramię.

— Postaraj się dobrze bawić — poprosił Michael. Uniósłszy brwi, spytałam z powątpiewaniem:

— W liceum?

Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

— To spróbuj chociaż przeżyć.

— Spróbuję — obiecałam i wyszłam z samochodu.

Moje zachowanie niebezpiecznie zmierzało ku granicy absurdu, natomiast perspektywa zawału serca stawała się coraz realniejsza. Musiałam się opanować. Wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka. Przecież przerabiałam to już wiele razy i nikt mnie nigdy ugryzł.

Znalazłszy się w środku budynku, rozejrzałam się dookoła i po raz kolejny przełknęłam z trudem ślinę, a następnie z lekko uniesioną głową ruszyłam w stronę sekretariatu.

Zastałam tam typowy dla szkół średnich wystrój: przedpotopowe komputery, niebieskie krzesła i parę zwykłych biurek. Przy jednym z nich siedziała kobieta, która sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętej wystukiwaniem czegoś na klawiaturze.

Odchrząknęłam. — Przepraszam?

Podniosła głowę. — Och, dzień dobry. W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Zwilżyłam dyskretnie wargi, przygotowując się do wypowiedzenia kwestii, którą recytowałam już chyba ze sto razy: — Nazywam się Amy Walsh. Jestem nową uczennicą. Czy mogłabym odebrać...?

— Ach, tak, twój plan zajęć — dokończyła z uśmiechem i podała mi jakąś kartkę. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się tu spodoba.

— Dziękuję — odparłam grzecznie, po czym pospiesznie opuściłam pokój.

Zobaczmy, moja pierwsza lekcja to...

...historia.

Wspaniale.

_Za kilka godzin już cię tu nie będzie_, pocieszyłam samą sobie. _Tylko kilka godzin..._

Wkrótce udało mi się dotrzeć do właściwej klasy. Bez większego zastanowienia zajęłam pierwszą lepszą ławkę.

— Um... Przepraszam — odezwała się uprzejmym głosem śliczna brunetka, stanąwszy tuż obok mnie — ale to moje miejsce.

— Naprawdę? — odparłam, natychmiast podrywając się z krzesełka. — Och, przepraszam, ja... ja po prostu...

..._pójdę poszukać jakiegoś noża. Najwyższy czas na harakiri_.

— Nic nie szkodzi — zapewniła. — Tamten stolik jest wolny — dodała, wskazując ręką na inną ławkę.

— Wielkie dzięki — powiedziałam z uśmiechem i bezzwłocznie przeniosłam tam swoje rzeczy.

Niebawem do sali wszedł nauczyciel, który wyglądał na trzydzieści parę lat. Gdy mnie spostrzegł, w jego oczach pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

— Chyba macie nową koleżankę — oznajmił klasie, przez co wszyscy wbili we mnie wzrok. — Jak się nazywasz?

— Amy Walsh.

— Czy ci przystojniacy, z którymi widziałam cię w samochodzie, to twoi bracia? — usłyszałam za plecami czyjś głos. Obróciwszy głowę, zobaczyłam jedną z dziewczyn, które gapiły się na nas na parkingu.

— Tak — potwierdziłam niepewnie.

— Ciekawe, który z nich jest najbardziej niegrzeczny... — szepnęła dość głośno do swojej sąsiadki. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się pojedyncze chichoty.

_W porządku. To było... dziwne._

_Nie obgryzaj paznokci, nie obgryzaj paznokci..._

Pan Saltzman zaczął prowadzić lekcję, od czasu do czasu zadając pytania losowo wybranym uczniom. Bez bliżej określonego powodu od razu go polubiłam. Nie sprawiał wrażenia surowego pedagoga, tylko raczej pogodnego i miłego.

Nagle zorientowałam się, że nie do końca świadomie zapisałam coś w swoim pamiętniku. Zerknąwszy na tekst, potrząsnęłam głową w próbie ponownego skupienia się na słowach nauczyciela. Czasami zdarzały mi się niespodziewane chwile zadumy, które bardzo trudno było przerwać...

_Octavio Paz napisał kiedyś: „Samotność to najgłębszy dowód człowieczeństwa. Człowiek to jedyna istota, która wie, że jest samotna"._

_Może to właśnie dlatego garniemy się do tłumu — ze strachu przed samotnością. Nieustannie żyjemy w skupiskach. Najpierw z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, potem ze znajomymi ze szkoły, ze studiów, z biura, z mężem albo żoną, z własnymi dziećmi..._

_Próbujemy udowodnić światu, że nie jesteśmy sami. Być może to największe kłamstwo, którego prawdziwość sobie wmawiamy i zarazem jedyne, w które paradoksalnie nie potrafimy uwierzyć. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wciąż tkwi w nas świadomość, że jesteśmy samotni, tak samo jak byliśmy w dniu, w którym przyszliśmy na świat i tak samo jak będziemy w chwili śmierci._

Kiedy dzwonek oznajmił koniec lekcji, zamknęłam zeszyt, wzięłam torbę i wyszłam na korytarz z zamiarem odszukania następnej sali...

...w czym, jak zwykle zresztą, poniosłam klęskę.

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją, żałując, że nie zaliczałam się do tych zaradnych dziewcząt, które bez najmniejszego trudu potrafią znaleźć drogę do każdego miejsca, nie robiąc przy tym z siebie kompletnych idiotek.

_Okej. Muszę poprosić kogoś o pomoc._

_Wspaniale._

Na szczęście niedaleko mnie stała ta sama brunetka, której niechcący zajęłam miejsce na historii. Rozmawiała teraz z jakąś dziewczyną.

— Przepraszam? — zagadnęłam nieśmiało, starając się zachować spokój. — Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie odbywają się zajęcia z angielskiego?

Popatrzyła na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. — Jasne. Sala do angielskiego jest na piętrze. Bonnie i ja też tam idziemy, więc jeśli chcesz, to możemy ci towarzyszyć.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. _Dzięki Ci, Panie!_

— Byłoby miło — wymamrotałam.

— Więc... — odezwała się brunetka, kiedy we trzy ruszyłyśmy korytarzem w kierunku schodów — ja mam na imię Elena, a to jest Bonnie. — Uścisnęłyśmy sobie dłonie. — Ty, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nazywasz się Amy, tak?

Skinęłam głową. — Miło mi cię poznać.

— Mnie ciebie również — odparła Bonnie.

— No więc... podoba ci się w Mystic Falls? — zapytała Elena.

— Tak, jest całkiem fajnie — skłamałam. Nie mogłam na razie tego ocenić, skoro nie miałam jeszcze okazji rozejrzeć się po okolicy.

— To małe miasteczko, ale w miarę urocze... — wtrąciła Bonnie. — A gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś?

— W Chicago — odpowiedziałam, starając się w międzyczasie zapamiętać trasę, którą pokonywałyśmy.

— To po co się tu przeprowadziliście? — W jej głosie nie pobrzmiewała kpina. Jedynie czysta ciekawość.

_Też się nad tym zastanawiam._

— Rodzinne sprawy — wyjaśniłam lakonicznie. — Moi bracia tak postanowili.

_Tak samo jak postanawiają przez całe moje życie._

— A co z waszymi rodzicami? Pracują tutaj czy...?

— Umarli, kiedy miałam pięć lat — przerwałam jej. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, zaczęłam przyglądać się mijanym przez nas osobom.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała cicho Elena. Wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami.

— W porządku. I tak za dobrze ich nie pamiętam.

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, zauważyłam w jej oczach coś dziwnego. I na pewno nie było to zwykłe współczucie.

— Um... — mruknęła zakłopotana Bonnie, wyraźnie nie chcąc brnąć dalej w ten temat. — A co sądzisz o szkole?

Następne kilka minut przyniosło mi niezliczoną ilość informacji o nauczycielach oraz ich metodach nauczania, a także o organizowanych przez samorząd szkolny imprezach. Rozmowę przerwał dopiero nagły okrzyk Eleny: — Stefan! — po którym rzuciła się ona w ramiona jakiegoś chłopaka. Nie widziałam jego twarzy aż do chwili, kiedy się od niej odsunął.

Wydawał się... inny. Inny niż ci wszyscy chłopcy w szkole. Bez wątpienia najbardziej rzuciła mi się w oczy jego uroda — był tak niemożliwie przystojny, jakby w wolnym czasie pozował do zdjęć na okładki magazynów o modzie — jednak potem dostrzegłam w nim również swoistą... alienację.

Nie potrafiłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie pasował do tego miejsca. Co więcej — moim zdaniem w ogóle nie pasował do tego _świata_.

Przez dłuższy moment jego zielone były skupione na Elenie, aż wreszcie odwrócił się do nas.

— Witaj, Bonnie — powiedział, na co Bonnie skinęła głową. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, poczułam się dziwnie skrępowana. — Cześć. Ty na pewno jesteś tą nową uczennicą.

Usilnie starałam się zachować spokój.

— Zgadza się, to ja. Mam na imię Amy.

— A ja Stefan — przedstawił się, po czym we czwórkę weszliśmy do sali od angielskiego.

Reszta dnia minęła w miarę szybko. Poznałam mnóstwo nowych osób, całkiem miłych i pokojowo do mnie nastawionych. Wszyscy zdawali się znać siebie nawzajem i od zawsze się ze sobą przyjaźnić, tak jak to zazwyczaj bywa w małych miasteczek.

Nie wiedzieli, jacy z nich szczęściarze. Ja nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół z dzieciństwa.

— No i jak było? — spytał Mike, kiedy po skończonych lekcjach wślizgnęłam się do auta.

— Chyba przeżyję — stwierdziłam.

Na razie nic nie zapowiadało, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś, co odmieni moje życie na zawsze.

~o~o~


	3. Bezduszność

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ III ~**

Następny tydzień okazał się nadzwyczaj łatwy do przeżycia. Ludzie całkiem szybko przestali patrzeć na mnie jak na laboratoryjne zwierzę, a ja zaczęłam wtapiać się w tłum. Jak zawsze. I choć zgodnie z wcześniejszymi postanowieniami próbowałam trzymać się nieco na uboczu, w międzyczasie zawarłam przypadkiem kilka interesujących znajomości.

Syndrom niewielkiego miasta. Nic dodać, nic ująć.

— I potem pomyślałam sobie, że może jednak ta czerwona byłaby lepsza, ale ona wyglądała tak za bardzo... no wiecie, w stylu Marylin Monroe, więc ostatecznie zdecydowałam się kupić różową. I co wy na to? — zapytała Caroline. Elena i Bonnie przedstawiły mi ją jakiś czas temu. Wydawała się całkiem sympatyczna. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że zaliczała się do tych dziewczyn, które bez trudu potrafią rozkręcić najnudniejszą imprezę.

— Mmhm — mruknęła Bonnie w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

— A ty jak uważasz, Amy? — zwróciła się do mnie.

— Och, co? — mruknęłam trochę nieprzytomnie, gwałtownie wyrwana z zadumy. — Tak, tak, różowa jest super — zgodziłam się pospiesznie.

— Widzisz? — powiedziała do Bonnie, spoglądając na nią z wyższością. — Mówiłam ci, że jeśli chodzi o ciuchy, to ta dziewczyna ma niezły gust.

Bonnie odparła ze śmiechem: — A co, czyżbym to negowała?

Caroline wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się w moją stronę. — No to, nowa, koniec z moją gadaniną. Teraz twoja kolej. Dalej, opowiadaj.

— Ale o czym? — zdziwiłam się, obserwując osoby na szkolnym boisku.

— Mieszkałaś przedtem w Chicago, tak?

— No tak.

_I w Waszyngtonie. I w Montanie. I w Nowym Orleanie. I..._

— Jak tam jest?

— Normalnie. Tak właściwie to nie widzę żadnej różnicy pomiędzy moim życiem tutaj a tam.

— A co z chłopcami rozpaczającymi po twoim odjeździe? — Puściła mi oczko.

Zaśmiałam się. — Raczej nikt za mną nie tęskni...

— Och, daj spokój, to wcale nie jest zabawne! — zawołała Caroline. — Opowiedz nam o korowodzie twoich byłych!

— Tak, Amy, opowiadaj! — poparła ją Bonnie.

Pokręciłam głową. — Przykro mi, ale muszę was rozczarować: nie ma żadnego korowodu byłych.

Na twarzach ich obu pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

— Więc ty... nigdy się z nikim nie spotykałaś?

_Wspaniale. Teraz wyjdę na zakonnicę._

— Nie z wyboru, po prostu tak się jakoś złożyło — wyjaśniłam szybko. — To znaczy... z wyboru innych, nie mojego.

— Na litość Boską, Amy, masz siedemnaście lat! — wykrzyknęła Caroline. — Jak w ogóle mogłaś jeszcze nie...?

— Nie wiem! I nie rozgłaszaj tego — poprosiłam.

— O Boże... — westchnęła. — No cóż, pierwsze, co musimy zrobić, to znaleźć kogoś temu biedactwu...

— Caroline, siedzę tuż obok ciebie — przypomniałam jej. — I błagam, nie rób tego. Ja...

W tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek, więc zabrałyśmy nasze torby i wróciłyśmy do szkoły. Na szczęście udało nam się dotrzeć do klasy na czas.

Pięć minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji moje powieki stały się niewiarygodnie ciężkie. Odwróciłam się, próbując powstrzymać napad ziewania i zobaczyłam, że Elena borykała się z podobnym problemem. Spojrzawszy na mnie, przygryzła dolną wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Zmarszczyłam brwi i zacisnęłam szczękę, naśladując surowy wyraz twarzy nauczyciela.

— Panno Walsh, może chciałaby pani samodzielnie przedstawić klasie resztę tematu? — usłyszałam tuż nad sobą jego głos.

Uniosłam głowę i wymamrotałam: — Em... Ja... — Czułam, że się czerwienię. — Nie, dziękuję za propozycję, panie Carter, ale sądzę, że robi to pan bardzo dobrze.

Przewróciwszy oczami, wrócił do omawiania zagadnienia, ja natomiast usiłowałam ukryć przed innymi rozpalone policzki.

_Nie zasnę. Nie pozwalam sobie zasnąć. Rozkazuję sobie nie zasypiać!_

Gdy lekcja wreszcie się skończyła, ziewnęłam po raz kolejny i zarzuciłam torbę na ramię. Trygonometria i ja nigdy nie byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. I jakoś szczególnie mnie to nie martwiło.

— Rusz się, nowa, idziemy! — zarządziła Caroline. Elena pocałowała Stefana i do nas dołączyła.

Kiedy wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz, Caroline znienacka oznajmiła: — Uwaga, alarm! Gorące ciacho na godzinie trzeciej! — Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy w tym samym kierunku co ona.

Skrzywiłam się. — Caroline...

— Dobra, przyrzekłam, że ci kogoś znajdę, ale ten jest mój — zapowiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

— O Boże, niedobrze mi... — wymamrotałam.

Popatrzyła na mnie z ukosa. — Nie masz za grosz gustu...

— Pewnie, że mam, ale kazirodztwo uważam za ohydne — stwierdziłam. — Will!

— Znasz go?

— Mieszkam z nim od siedemnastu lat — wyjaśniłam takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. — To mój brat.

Na jej twarzy zagościł bardzo szeroki uśmiech. — Amy, od teraz jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką!

— Zawsze jest taka szczera — wyjaśniła mi Elena.

Zaśmiałam się. — Słuchajcie, muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia później.

— Na razie! A, i nie zapomnij: „Mystic Grill", punkt szósta!

Kiwnęłam głową i weszłam do samochodu.

— Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, by ktoś codziennie odbierał mnie ze szkoły. Skończyłam siedemnaście lat, umiem chodzić, wiem, że nie powinno się rozmawiać z nieznajomymi...

— Och, ty i dobry humor? Co się stało? Jakiś meteor uderzy za chwilę w Ziemię?

— Ha, ha — prychnęłam z sarkazmem. — A teraz jedź.

Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Więc wybierasz się do „Grilla"?

— Zgadza sie — potwierdziłam.

— To dobrze — mruknął. — Przyjaciele, wspólne spędzanie czasu... To normalne.

Obdarzyłam go wymuszonym uśmiechem. — I sztuczne. Oboje dobrze o tym wiemy, Will.

Na sekundę lub dwie przymknął oczy. — Amy...

— Nic nie insynuuję — zapewniłam — ani nikogo nie obwiniam. Po prostu wiem, że to tylko tymczasowe. I chociaż próbuję zachowywać się normalnie, to wcale nie oznacza, że zapomniałam o naszym stylu życia.

— Nie myśl tak... — zaczął.

— Możesz mi obiecać, że będziemy tu w przyszłym roku? Albo za pół roku? Albo nawet za cholerny miesiąc?

Nie odrywał wzroku od drogi. — Nie — zaprzeczył. — Nie mogę.

— Widzisz? — Mój głos zabrzmiał nieco bardziej bezdusznie niż planowałam. — Te przyjaźnie są tylko chwilowe. Wkrótce wszyscy o mnie zapomną. I jestem tego świadoma.

Nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że tak naprawdę nie byłam świadoma niczego.

~o~

— Lojalnie uprzedzam: może i marna ze mnie bilardzistka, ale w rzutkach nie macie ze mną szans — oznajmiłam pewnym siebie głosem, co Matt skitował śmiechem.

— Potraktuję to jako wyzwanie, nowa.

— O, Amy, uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego zrobić — ostrzegła Elena. — On jest naprawdę dobry w rzutkach.

Uniosłam brwi. — Dzięki za szczerość.

— Na twoim miejscu uznałbym to raczej za przestrogę — odezwał się z rozbawieniem Stefan.

— Hej, ty też? Och, wspaniale, czy ktoś w ogóle zechce stanąć po mojej stronie?

— Ja mogę, skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy.

— Dziękuję, Bonnie — zwróciłam się najpierw do niej, a potem do reszty: — Widzicie, ludzie? Najwyższy czas nauczyć się podstawowych zasad uprzejmości!

— Hej, zanim zaczniecie, chodźmy po coś do picia — zaproponowała Caroline, popychając mnie i Matta w stronę baru.

— Może powinniśmy cię upić? — zasugerował Matt z głupim uśmieszkiem.

— Hm, już cię strach obleciał, co? — zaśmiałam się. Dzisiejszego wieczoru odsunęłam na bok wszystkie troski. Chciałam się tylko dobrze bawić i choć na chwilę uwierzyć, że w tym wszystkim nie było ani krzty udawania.

Gdy wróciliśmy do naszego stolika, Stefan i Elena rozmawiali z kimś, kto stał zwrócony do nas plecami. Na ich twarzach widniały dziwne emocje — coś na kształt zmartwienia przemieszanego ze złością.

— Okej, czas zacząć tę farsę! — zawołał Matt. W tym samym momencie nieznajomy odwrócił się w moją stronę.

I wtedy zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy.

Nieważnie, jak banalnie to brzmiało: był po prostu nieziemsko... piękny. Określenie „przystojny" w żadnym stopniu nie oddawało rzeczywistego stanu rzeczy. Miał czarne, lekko potargane włosy oraz błękitne oczy o przeszywającym spojrzeniu, z których zdawał się emanować tajemniczy blask. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że gdybym wpatrywała się w nie wystarczająco długo, z pewnością bym w nich utonęła. Był ode mnie o wiele wyższy, a swą sztywną, wyprostowaną posturą przypominał żołnierza zdającego raport generałowi. Bez dwóch zdań rozsiewał też wokół siebie tę samą dziwaczną aurę co Stefan — sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby nie pasował do tego świata.

Z jednej strony pragnęłam tu zostać i wpatrywać się w niego przez wieczność, z drugiej jednak coś podpowiadało mi, że powinnam wziąć nogi za pas i jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Coś dziwnego, prawie jak... instynkt. Jak instynkt ofiary w rękach łowcy. Nic racjonalnego. Po prostu instynkt przetrwania, z którym rodzi się każdy człowiek.

W powietrzu ewidentnie wisiały jakieś kłopoty.

— Cześć, dupku — przywitała się z nim stojąca za mną Caroline.

Obrzucił ją przelotnym spojrzeniem. — Ciebie również miło mi widzieć, blondyneczko.

Matt stojący obok niej zakaszlał znacząco, jakby go przed czymś ostrzegał. On natomiast z powrotem utkwił wzrok we mnie.

— Uroczo... — mruknął do siebie, co stanowiło chyba sarkastyczną uwagę odnośnie zachowania Matta, po czym zapytał: — Mniemam, że nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji się spotkać, nieprawdaż?

— Damon... — Stefan prawie warknął, z jakiegoś powodu wydając się być zaniepokojonym. — Nie masz przypadkiem niczego do zrobienia?

Nieznajomy zacmokał z dezaprobatą. — Jakiś ty niegrzeczny, braciszku. Czyżby nasi rodzice nie nauczyli cię dobrych manier?

_Braciszku? Hej, panowie, jaką wy macie pulę genową?_

— Damon! — wtrąciła wyraźnie spięta Elena.

— To, Eleno, jest _moje _imię — poprawił ją, wyciągając ku mnie rękę. — A czy mógłbym poznać twoje?

— Amy — odparłam, odchrząknąwszy, starając się jednocześnie nie zemdleć. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. — Nazywam się Amy Walsh.

Stefan, niczym pacjent, któremu właśnie oznajmiono, że zostały mu trzy miesiące życia, zacisnął zęby i na krótki moment zamknął oczy.

— Walsh, tak? — powtórzył nieznajomy, jakby słyszał to nazwisko już wcześniej, po czym uśmiechnął się czarująco, zerkając ukradkiem na brata. — Ja mam na imię Damon.

— Miło mi cię poznać — wydukałam.

Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. — Mnie ciebie również.

_Oddychaj, Amy, oddychaj. Wdech i wydech. Napełniaj płuca powietrzem. To nie takie trudne. Przecież człowiek rodzi się z tą umiejętnością._

— Wyluzuj, Stefan, zaraz sobie pójdę. Chyba nie chcemy, żebyś dostał zawału, prawda? — zażartował Damon, uśmiechając się tak, jakby ten dowcip miał jakieś drugie dno. — I tak już wychodziłem. Jak wcześniej byłeś łaskaw mi przypomnieć, mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia. — Popatrzył na mnie po raz ostatni. — Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Amy.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł z baru.

Dlaczego ton jego głos przyprawił mnie o dreszcze?

~o~o~


	4. Łowca snów w pogoni za ofiarą

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ IV ~**

Ta noc stanowiła początek wielu rzeczy.

Obudziłam się, gdy za oknem wciąż panował mrok. Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłam ponownie zasnąć, więc zeszłam po ciemku na parter, by napić się wody, po czym wróciłam do mojego pokoju, gdzie na łóżku siedział...

...Damon Salvatore.

— Damon? — wykrztusiłam. — Co ty...? To sen. To na pewno sen...

Uśmiechnął się. — W takim razie musi zaliczać się on do tych z rodzaju niezmiernie przyjemnych.

— Ja... Ja... — wyjąkałam, zwilżywszy wargi, lecz nie udało mi się dokończyć zdania, gdyż niespodziewanie wylądowałam na jego kolanach. — Zazwyczaj nie mam takich snów — zapewniłam. — Ja nie... Ja nawet...

Delikatnym ruchem odgarnął kosmyk włosów z mojej twarzy. — Wiem. Dużo o tobie wiem. — Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. — I ty wiesz dużo o nas, prawda?

— O nas? — powtórzyłam. — Co masz na myśli?

— Nie ma potrzeby zgrywania głupiej, Amy... — odparł, muskając palcem moje kości policzkowe.

Pomimo wyraźnie niesprzyjających okoliczności ciągle walczyłam o zachowanie trzeźwości umysłu. — Ja nie...

Położył mi kciuk na ustach. — Szsz... — szepnął. — Jeżeli to rzeczywiście sen, to dlaczego nie uczynimy go nieco bardziej... interesującym?

I nagle jego wargi przylgnęły do moich.

Nie opierałam się zbyt długo — już po sekundzie, bo właśnie tyle czasu potrzebowałam na zażegnanie szoku, zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję i przysunęłam się bliżej. Wkrótce leżałam pod nim na własnym łożku, czując, że jego usta przesuwają się coraz niżej wzdłuż mojej szyi. Jęknęłam cicho, a potem...

...zadzwonił budzik.

Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy, cała się trzęsąc. Serce biło mi jak szalone, policzki płonęły żywym ogniem. Proste przełknięcie śliny nie zdołało złagodzić tego dziwnego rozgorączkowania, więc poszłam do łazienki, żeby oblać twarz zimną wodą.

Z_wykły sen. Przecież ludzie miewają takie sny. To zupełnie normalnie. Bardzo normalne... Mówiłam już, że to normalne?_

Po powrocie do pokoju ubrałam się, zabrałam torbę i zeszłam na dół.

— Dzień dobry.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziałam Danowi. — Hej, czy mógłbyś...? — poprosiłam, podając mu mój naszyjnik, żeby pomógł mi go zapiąć.

— Czemu jesteś pomidorowo-czerwona?

_Och. Cholera._

— Chyba trochę za mocno potarłam twarz ręcznikiem — skłamałam. — A gdzie pozostali?

— Mike nadal śpi, a Will już wyszedł — wyjaśnił. Odpowiedziałam mu niewyraźnym mruknięciem. — A ty po co zerwałaś się aż tak wcześnie?

Usiadłszy przy stole, wzięłam z koszyka jabłko. — Mamy dziś w szkole jakieś pogadanki na temat studiów. Chociaż jak znam życie, pewnie ograniczy się to rozdania stert ulotek i wysłuchiwania haseł typu: „Nasz uniwerek jest najlepszy!".

— Ach, studia, co? — spytał niepewnie.

— Tak — odparłam. — Stopnie niby mam w porządku, ale nie wiem, czy są _wystarczająco_ dobre... — Przerwałam, przyglądając mu się z troską. — Hej, coś nie tak?

— Nie, nic — zaprzeczył z uśmiechem. — Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że już niedługo... zaczniesz żyć na własną rękę. I czuję się z tym trochę dziwnie.

Zamarłam. — Dan, przecież się zgodziłeś...

— I nie zmienię zdania — uspokoił mnie. — Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło. Ale... po prostu nie wiem. Czas zdaje się pędzić na łeb na szyję. Już wkrótce się wyprowadzisz i będziesz wpadać do nas co najwyżej raz do roku...

— Teraz, mój drogi kolego, to zaczynasz gadać głupoty — stwierdziłam bezceremonialnie. — Nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć, nawet o tym nie marzcie. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Pójście na studia wcale nie jest równoznaczne z zerwaniem wszystkich wcześniejszych kontaktów... To znaczy... Och, daj spokój! Jak w ogóle mogło ci coś takiego przyjść do głowy? Jesteśmy rodzeństwem! Jesteśmy na siebie skazani! Przygnębiające, co?

Zaśmiał się.

— Dzięki studiom stanę się po prostu... nieco mądrzejsza. Wiesz, zajęcia będą pewnie znacznie trudniejsze od tych obecnych i w ogóle... — Zamilkłam na moment, nie wiedząc, jak poprawnie sformułować następne zdanie. — No i... spotkam jakichś nowych ludzi, z którymi nie będę musiała pożegnać się już po dwóch, trzech latach...

Westchnęłam, przygryzając wargę. Zdecydowanie nie powinnam tego mówić. Kiedy wreszcie nauczę się w odpowiednich chwilach zamykać buzię na kłódkę?

Dan spojrzał mi w oczy. — Amy, wiem, że nie miałaś najszczęśliwszego dzieciństwa na świecie i naprawdę mi z tego powodu przykro, ale ja mam z kolei nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to zrozumiesz.

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. — O czym ty mówisz?

Zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział: — O niczym. Chyba Mike ma rację. Starzeję się.

Przewróciłam oczami, on natomiast podjął próbę zmiany tematu.

— Tak czy owak, nadal rozmawiamy o studiach. Ciągle marzysz o dziennikarstwie?

Skinęłam głową. — Tak, tylko że trudno się tam dostać — zmartwiłam się. — Nie wiem, czy mi się to uda, a jeśli nawet, to czy później sobie poradzę. Jest tylu ludzi o wiele lepszych ode mnie, takich, którzy mają już jakieś doświadczenie...

— „Wykorzystuj swoje talenty; las byłby niezwykle cichy, gdyby śpiewały w nim jedynie ptaki, które robią to najlepiej".

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Henry van Dyke?

— Zgadza się — potwierdził, a ja westchnęłam.

— Dan... — zaczęłam. — Jeszcze słowo odnośnie tego, co powiedziałeś o moim dzieciństwie: wszystko z nim w porządku, naprawdę. Nie zamieniłabym go na żadne inne. Poza tym, zanim wyprowadziliśmy się od wujka, zapytaliście mnie, czy chcę z wami jechać, prawda?

— Miałaś siedem lat, Amy — przypomniał mi. — Czasem myślę, że popełniliśmy błąd, zabierając cię stamtąd. Jak każde dziecko powinnaś rozwijać się w swoim tempie, a ty zupełnie niepotrzebnie dojrzałaś zbyt wcześnie... Mentalnie, emocjonalnie... — Westchnął. — Może lepiej by było, gdybyś spędziła dzieciństwo w jednym miejscu.

Zwilżyłam wargi i zasugerowałam: — Nadal da się to naprawić. Może powinniście... to znaczy, _powinniśmy_ zatrzymać się tutaj na odrobinę dłużej, co? Po prostu przestańmy się przeprowadzać i...

— To trochę skomplikowane.

— Jak bardzo?

— Błagam, nie pytaj.

Właśnie otwierałam usta, nie mając zamiaru spełnić jego prośby, kiedy rozległ się okrzyk Michaela: — Dzień dobry, kochane rodzeństwo! — po którym on sam wkroczył do kuchni i zaczął robić sobie kawę. — Co tak wcześnie? — spytał, patrząc w moją stronę.

— Szkolne sprawy — wyjaśniłam bez zbędnego wdawania się w szczegóły i z powrotem skupiłam uwagę na Danie. — Dan, zadałam ci pytanie. Jak bardzo jest to skomplikowane?

— O czym rozmawiamy? — odezwał się Mike.

— Dan przed chwilą mówił mi, dlaczego tak często się przeprowadzamy.

Kubek Michaela zamarł w połowie drogi do jego ust.

— Nie ma o czym dyskutować — stwierdził Dan. — Przeprowadzamy się i już. Ot tak, po prostu.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Amy, nie musisz iść do szkoły czy coś? — wtrącił Mike.

— Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Dan?

— Powiedziałem już, że nie ma o czym dyskutować.

— Jesteśmy objęci programem ochrony świadków czy coś w tym stylu? O co chodzi z tymi wszystkim tajemnicami?

— Nie bądź śmieszna, Amy, oglądasz za dużo telewizji. — Głos Dana stał się lodowaty. — Nic się za tym nie kryje i nie ma żadnych tajemnic, zrozumiano?

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Dobra — odburknęłam, zarzucając torbę na ramię.

— Gdzie ty...?

— Do szkoły! — zawołałam ze złością i trzasnęłam drzwiami, a następnie szybkim krokiem ruszyłam wzdłuż ulicy. Uspokoiłam się nieco dopiero po dotarciu do skrzyżowania.

Niekiedy zachowywałam się tak bardzo jak typowa nastolatka, że przyprawiałam samą siebie o mdłości.

~o~

Kiedy usiadłam na krześle, trzymając w dłoni ulotkę o jakiejś uczelni, usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu.

— Dan — przywitałam się, odebrawszy połączenie.

— Zapomniałaś wziąć kluczy od domu — oznajmił nadal nieco chłodnym tonem. — Włożę je pod figurkę w ogrodzie.

— Och — mruknęłam z zakłopotaniem. — W porządku. Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co. Mike i ja wrócimy późno. Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączył się, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, więc odłożyłam komórkę na stolik, zaciskając szczękę.

— Zmęczona? — zapytał Stefan, zajmując miejsce obok.

— Tak — odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem. — Zęby mnie rozbolały od tej ciągłej paplaniny. Dziwne, co?

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i powiedział niepewnie: — Amy, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło. — O czym?

Odchrząknąwszy, przypomniał mi: — Wczoraj miałaś okazję poznać mojego brata.

— No... tak.

Zawahał się na sekundę lub dwie. — Amy, Damon to trochę... nietypowa osoba. Raczej nie chciałabyś przebywać w pobliżu niego.

Zamrugałam parę razy, całkowicie zaskoczona. — Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Stefan.

— Spójrz — zaczął. — On potrafi być z lekka... niebezpieczny dla osób ze swojego otoczenia, więc trzymaj się na baczności. Rani i wykorzystuje każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. I to jedynie dla własnej uciechy. — Westchnął. — Wierzę, że mądra z ciebie dziewczyna i weźmiesz tę radę na poważnie. Damon potrafi być bardzo... przekonywujący, o ile tylko się postara, więc jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie usiłował się z tobą skontaktować, spędzić z tobą trochę czasu albo wejść do twojego domu, to po prostu odmów, dobrze?

— A niby po co miałby to robić? — zapytałam. Już sama myśl o tym wydawała się kompletnie absurdalna. Faceci tacy jak Damon Salvatore nigdy nie spoglądali w moją stronę dwa razy. Albo nawet raz. Działaliby wówczas wbrew prawom natury.

— Powiedzmy, że ma swoje powody — odpowiedział Stefan. — Bliższa znajomość z nim nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze. Nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak mocno może cię skrzywdzić. Pamiętaj o tym.

Skinęłam powoli głową. — Okej. Przyjęłam do wiadomości — zapewniłam, chociaż nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą, ponieważ mój mózg ciągle starał się rozgryźć, o co właściwie chodziło w tej rozmowie.

— W każdym razie, lepiej pójdę już poszukać Eleny — oznajmił znienacka. — Do zobaczenia później?

— Tak, później — powtórzyłam, po czym Stefan wstał i odszedł, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z milionem myśli...

Potrząsnąwszy mocno głową w próbie pozbycia się ich, prychnęłam cicho niczym rozjuszony kocur i opuściłam pomieszczenie. Odgłos moich kroków odbijał się echem w korytarzu, aż w końcu znalazłam się na zewnątrz.

— Hej, poczekaj! — usłyszałam czyjś okrzyk i odwróciłam się.

— Tak?

— To chyba twoje — stwierdził jakiś chłopak z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i ciepłymi, orzechowymi oczami, podając mi znajomy telefon. _Mój _telefon.

Z wrażenia na chwilę oniemiałam, po czym zawołałam: — O Chryste, wielkie dzięki! Właśnie uratowałeś mi życie!

— Żaden problem — odparł, wyciągając rękę w geście powitania. — Jestem Luke.

— A ja Amy — przedstawiłam się, uścisnąwszy jego dłoń.

— Wiem. Ta nowa.

— To chyba moja nowa ksywka, co? — pożaliłam się. — Poczekaj... Mogę cię o coś spytać? Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moja komórka?

— Obserwowałem cię... — Przerwał na moment. — Okej, to chyba zabrzmiało jak wyznanie jakiegoś podglądacza-psychopaty. Po prostu zauważyłem, że tam siedziałaś, a potem znalazłem telefon, do którego nikt nie chciał się przyznać, więc...

Zaśmiałam się cicho. — W takim razie w porządku. Jeszcze raz dzięki.

— Jeszcze raz: żaden problem — powtórzył. — Dobra, teraz powinienem chyba pójść pogadać o mojej przyszłości z kompletnie obcymi ludźmi, którzy udają, że ich to obchodzi.

— Tak, zrób to. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Miło było cię poznać.

— Ciebie też — odparł i odwróciwszy się, ruszył w kierunku, z którego przybył, podczas gdy ja spojrzałam na wyświetlacz mojej komórki.

_Żadnych wiadomości. Żadnych połączeń nieodebranych. Bardzo dobrze..._

Zaprzestałam inspekcji, kiedy na kogoś wpadłam.

— Och, bardzo... — zaczęłam przepraszać, podnosząc głowę.

_Uch..._

— Damon — wydusiłam na bezdechu. — Cześć. Przepraszam. Do widzenia.

— Hola, hola, chwileczkę! — zaśmiał się. — Skąd ten pośpiech?

Znowu poczułam się wewnętrznie rozdarta, a instynkt natarczywie podszeptywał mi, że powinnam natychmiast rzucić się do ucieczki i biec tak długo, aż znajdę się w bezpiecznym miejscu...

_Bezpiecznym?_ O Boże, przecież to niedorzeczność! Co tak właściwie Damon mógł mi teraz zrobić?

Jednak jego wygląd faktycznie sugerował, że mógł być niebezpieczny. Po nieco dłuższej obserwacji dało się bowiem stwierdzić, że pod tym zapierającym dech w piersiach pięknem kryło się coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie potrafiłam zdefiniować, ale co zdawało się wrzeszczeć, że przebywając w towarzystwie tego człowieka, stąpam po cienkim lodzie.

_Poza tym pamiętaj, co powiedział ci Stefan,_ pomyślałam. _Trzymaj się z daleka._

— Muszę iść — oświadczyłam. — Stefan jest w środku, jeśli go szukasz.

W odpowiedzi obrzucił mnie takim spojrzeniem, jakby sam pomysł, że przyszedł tutaj do brata był czystym idiotyzmem.

— Na razie — pożegnałam się i zaczęłam iść w przeciwnym kierunku, ale okazał się szybszy niż ja. Najpierw się ze mną zrównał, a potem zastąpił mi drogę.

— Och, nie uciekaj... — Brzmiał na rozbawionego.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Nie uciekam.

_Próbowałam_ uciec, nie _uciekałam_. A to różnica.

Uśmiechnął się fałszywie i wyciągnąwszy rękę, wsunął mi zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho, wywołując tym samym ciarki na moich plecach. Nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć, odezwać ani na niczym skupić.

— Damon... — zaczęłam niepewnie i od razu zamilkłam. Zresztą, co niby miałam mu powiedzieć? I, tak w ogóle, jakim językiem mówiłam?

— Hm?

Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę. — Muszę wracać do domu.

Przy pomocy jednej dłoni uniósł moją głowę tak, abym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Znowu przełknęłam ślinę. Co ja robiłam? I co _on_ robił?

Patrzył mi w oczy tak głęboko i wnikliwie, że nagle poczułam się... naga. Zdawał się dostrzegać w nich każdą, nawet tę najstaranniej ukrytą cząstkę mojej duszy, czyniąc mnie przez to kompletnie bezbronną. Wcale mi się to nie podobało. Nie podobało mi się wrażenie bezbronności. Chciałam być silna. I pozostać taka przez resztę życia. _Musiałam_ taka pozostać.

— Ale ty nie chcesz wracać do domu — odezwał się aksamitnym głosem. — Chcesz zostać tutaj, ze mną.

_Czy mi się wydawało, czy jego źrenice naprawdę się rozszerzyły?_

Pokręciłam delikatnie głową. Co się dzisiaj ze mną działo?

— Na razie, Damon — pożegnałam się po raz kolejny ledwie słyszalnym głosem, zmuszając się zarazem do odejścia.

_Jeden krok. Drugi. Trzeci..._

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

~o~

(_punkt widzenia Damona_)

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — usłyszałem za sobą warknięcie Stefana.

Odwróciłem się do niego. — Właśnie mi odmówiła.

— Co?

— Użyłem przymusu, ale nie zadziałało — wyjaśniłem, marszcząc brwi. Cholera. To będzie znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż przypuszczałem.

Westchnął. — Więc pewnie ma werbenę. Poważnie, Damon, dobrze wiesz, kim ona jest. Czy naprawdę tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

Przewróciłem oczami. — Bawiłem się jej umysłem podczas snu, więc dlaczego teraz mi się to nie udało?

Popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. — Zmusiłeś ją do śnienia o tobie?

Uśmiechnąłem się znacząco od ucha do ucha, po czym ruszyłem przed siebie z zamiarem odejścia, ale złapał mnie za ramię.

— Damon, trzymaj się od niej z daleka. Ona o niczym nie wie.

— A ty to kto? Jasnowidz? — zapytałem. Ten facet sprawiał wrażenie tak tępego głupca, że powoli zaczynałem tracić do niego cierpliwość.

Zacisnął zęby. — A jeśli mam rację i ona rzeczywiście o niczym nie wie? Co wtedy?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Nic. Zabiję ją. Wtedy przynajmniej dowiedzą się, że nie mają do czynienia z laikami.

Przełknął ślinę. — A jeśli wie?

Uśmiechnąłem się. — Wtedy wyciągnę z niej wszystko, co tylko się da. I dopiero potem ją zabiję. — Przechyliłem głowę na prawo, obserwując wyraz jego twarzy, który wprawił mnie w jeszcze lepszy humor. Warto było popełnić kolejne morderstwo choćby po to, żeby ujrzeć takie spojrzenie. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przyzwyczaiłeś się zbytnio do jej obecności, bracie.

~o~o~


	5. Niewinność to czyjaś niewiedza

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ V ~**

_Chciałabym znowu poczuć się jak dziecko._

_Dobra, może nie powinnam zaczynać w taki sposób._

_Widziałam dzisiaj małą dziewczynkę, która spacerowała po okolicy ze swoim tatą. Bardzo ładną dziewczynkę: z jasnymi włoskami splecionymi w warkocze, w różowej sukience, etc._

_W pewnym momencie spojrzała na ojca i spytała ze zdumieniem: — Czy wiesz, tatusiu, że dawno, dawno temu ludzie umierali?_

_Mężczyzna zaśmiał się w reakcji na jej naiwność. — Naprawdę?_

_Pokiwała główką, wciąż spoglądając na niego z lekkim oszołomieniem. — Biedactwa z nich, prawda?_

_Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni czułam się tak jak ona — całkowicie bezpieczna, jakbym znajdowała się poza zasięgiem wszelkiego zła. Nie pamiętam chwili, w której przestałam myśleć, że moja rodzina jest w stanie ochronić mnie przed czymkolwiek, na czele z duchami, demonami albo innymi stworami spod łóżka._

_Nikt nie zasługuje na utratę tej niewinności. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by poznać prawdziwy świat._

_Lecz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorszego? Że tego chcemy. Desperacko pragniemy dorosnąć. Choć inni ciągle powtarzają, że dzieciństwo to najwspanialszy okres w życiu człowieka, my im nie wierzymy. Patrzymy na nich szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami, sądząc, że nigdy nas nie zrozumieją._

_Marzymy o czymś, nie mając pojęcia, jak słono przyjdzie nam za to zapłacić._

_A potem jest już za późno — błoga nieświadomość odchodzi w zapomnienie, a my wreszcie rozumiemy sens frazy: „Niewinność to czyjaś niewiedza"._

_Ale nie możemy winić o to nikogo poza sobą. Wszyscy jesteśmy oszustami, kłamcami, non stop coś udajemy. Jesteśmy ludźmi._

_I, jak powiedzieli w tym filmie, „marzymy o tym, aby ponownie stać się dziećmi, nawet ci najgorsi z nas. A być może to właśnie oni pragną tego najbardziej"*._

Westchnęłam, stukając długopisem w swój pamiętnik.

— Cześć, nowa! — usłyszałam, gdy ktoś usiadł za moimi plecami.

Odwróciłam głowę. — Wiesz, że to przezwisko jest tylko tymczasowe, prawda? — zapytałam, patrząc w orzechowe oczy Luke'a. — Bo jeśli zostanę tutaj do osiemdziesiątki albo i dłużej, nazywanie mnie tak stanie się po prostu logicznym błędem.

Ukazawszy mi w uśmiechu swoje lśniące, białe zęby, nagle przeniósł spojrzenie na podłogę, jakby coś go onieśmieliło. — Do tego czasu zdążę wymyślić dla ciebie inny pseudonim.

— Na przykład jaki?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mogę ci go teraz zdradzić.

— Hm... — mruknęłam. — Okej, w takim razie ja też wymyślę jakiś dla ciebie!

— Na przykład jaki?

Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka, spoglądając w górę. — Myślę... Myślę...

— Amy! Wszędzie cię szuka-... — Caroline urwała w połowie zdania, kiedy zauważyła, kto mi towarzyszył.

— Cześć, Caroline — przywitał się z nią uprzejmie Luke. — Jak leci?

— Dobrze — odpowiedziała przymilnym głosem. — A ty jak się masz?

— Świetnie — odparł.

— Jakoś szczególnie mnie to nie dziwi... — stwierdziła z uśmiechem, zerkając ukradkiem w moją stronę. — Tak czy owak, Amy, znajdź mnie, kiedy już... skończycie. — Puściwszy nam oczko, po raz ostatni popatrzyła na nas z zaciekawieniem, po czym pomaszerowała tam, skąd przyszła.

— Czy ona właśnie do nas... mrugnęła?

— Um... Nie?

~o~

Weszłam do łazienki i przemyłam twarz wodą.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! — rozbrzmiał znikąd głos Caroline.

Wzdrygnęłam się, kompletnie zaskoczona jej obecnością. — Caroline, omal nie dostałam przez ciebie zawału! — Zamilkłam na moment. — Chwileczkę... Czy ty czekałaś tu na mnie, aby...?

— Lucas Reese? — przerwała mi. — Jak ci się...? No łał!

— Łał? — powtórzyłam. — Ale o co chodzi? Co z nim?

— Jest cudowny, to z nim! — wyjaśniła z entuzjazmem. — Okazało się, że wcale nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, nowa.

— Caroline — westchnęłam — ja nawet nie...

— Te jego duże oczy słodkiego szczeniaka...

— Dopiero co go poznałam!

— ...wrażliwość, troskliwość...

— Carooooliiiinneee! — zaśpiewałam. — Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że dialog zamienił się w dwa monologi!

— ...co bezgranicznie ubóstwiam w facetach...

— O Chryste...

— ...i to jego spojrzenie zdające się mówić: „Może teraz wyglądam na niewiniątko, ale poczekaj, aż wylądujesz w moim łóżku"...

— W porządku. Ta rozmowa właśnie dobiegła końca — zadecydowałam stanowczo, ukrywając swoje zarumienione policzki, a następnie wyszłam na korytarz.

— Amy...

— Nie mam pojęcia, jaki on jest w łóżku!

_Cholera!_

— Błagam, powiedz, że nie jesteś tym, kim myślę, że jesteś — poprosiłam, nie patrząc w twarz nieznajomego, na którego właśnie wpadałam.

— Zapewne najłatwiej byłoby to sprawdzić przy pomocy krótkiego spojrzenia. — W głosie chłopaka pobrzmiewała nutka rozbawienia. — To ja, Stefan.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą i uścisnęłam go. — Wspaniale, Stefan, nigdy nie sądziłam, że twój widok aż tak mnie ucieszy! — Poklepał mnie po plecach w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, wyraźnie spięty, więc szybko się od niego odsunęłam. — Och, przepraszam...

— Elena chciała z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział takim tonem, jakby przypuszczał, że właśnie straciłam rozum. — Chyba powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

— Och? — mruknęłam niezbyt inteligentnie. — W takim razie zaraz jej poszukam.

_Rozprosz swoją uwagę... Motylki, kotki, tęcza... Byle nie Luke..._

— Elena! — zawołałam, zauważywszy ją w tłumie. — Cześć! Stefan powiedział mi, że chciałaś ze mną pogadać, tak?

— Zgadza się — potwierdziła. — Organizujemy dziś małe piżama-party. Nie będzie tłoczno, tylko Bonnie, Caroline, ja i ty. Robimy coś takiego od czasu do czasu i pomyślałam sobie, że może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć, co?

Zamrugałam parę razy, starając się sformułować sensowną odpowiedź. — Um... — wymamrotałam. — Jasne, pewnie, że bym chciała — zgodziłam się w końcu z uśmiechem.

— To świetnie. Widzimy się u mnie o ósmej.

~o~

„Czy uważasz, że popełniam błąd?" — właśnie takie pytanie zadałabym Michaelowi, gdybym tylko potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Siedział właśnie na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, podczas gdy ja przygotowywałam się do wyjścia.

Z lustra spoglądała na mnie para brązowych oczu, w znacznym stopniu przysłoniętych przez ciemnoblond kosmyki. Znajomy widok. Wyszczotkowawszy włosy, przygryzłam wargę i spróbowałam wmówić sobie, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.

Tylko że wcale nie było. Przecież postanowiłam nie zawierać żadnych przyjaźni. Jakiekolwiek zażyłości czyniły przeprowadzki trudniejszymi.

A tymczasem wybierałam się na piżama-party.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zawołałam: — Mike? Ciągle mogę zostać w domu, wiesz, w razie gdybyś mnie potrzebował...

— Nie ma mowy! — usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. — Idź na to swoje przyjęcie.

Westchnęłam i weszłam do salonu. — Ale...

— Amy, jeśli nie chcesz, to po prostu nie idź.

Westchnęłam ponownie, siadając obok niego. — To nie tak — mruknęłam i po raz kolejny otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknęłam.

— Co jest?

— Nic — zapewniłam pospiesznie.

— Amy...

— Nic, poważnie. Nic. Lepiej już pójdę.

Zabrałam torebkę, zanim zdążył się odezwać i otworzywszy frontowe drzwi, wyszłam z domu.

Na dworze było nieco chłodno, więc objęłam się ramionami, ani na chwilę nie przerywając marszu. Otaczała mnie sceneria żywcem wyciągnięta z jakiegoś banalnego horroru: ciemne uliczki, latarnie i...

_Gratulacje, Amy _— _właśnie udało się ci przestraszyć samą siebie. A teraz poszukaj nieco... jaśniejszego miejsca._

Zwilżyłam językiem wargi, mijając róg kolejnej ulicy.

_Och, cudownie. Kiedy Mystic Falls zdążyło przeistoczyć się w labirynt?_

Najrozsądniejszym wyjściem z sytuacji wydało mi się zapamiętywanie pokonywanej drogi, by w razie czego móc powrócić do punktu wyjścia.

_Okej, teraz mijasz następny róg, idziesz kawałek, widzisz duży pomnik, a potem..._

— Nikt ci nigdy nie mówił, żebyś nie spacerowała sama po zmroku?

Krzyk przerażenia uwiązł mi gardle, kiedy powoli odwracałam się w kierunku, z którego niespodziewanie rozległ się znajomy głos.

_Jesteś stereotypową ofiarą z horrorów._

_A Damon to morderca z siekierą._

Zmusiłam się do spojrzenia mu w oczy. — A niby dlaczego?

— Bo to niebezpieczne — odpowiedział, opierając się o ścianę. — Nigdy nie wiesz, kto stanie na twojej drodze.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — To samo tyczy się ciebie.

Skwitował to szyderczym śmiechem.

— Co cię tak bawi? — zdziwiłam się, marszcząc brwi.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zrobił krok w moją stronę. — Ty — wyjaśnił ochrypłym głosem. — I twoje śmieszne przekonanie, że coś może mnie zranić.

Uniosłam wysoko głowę. — Wszystko to, co może skrzywdzić mnie, może równie dobrze skrzywdzić i ciebie.

— Doprawdy?

— Tak — potwierdziłam hardo. — I tak samo jak ty potrafisz zatroszczyć się o siebie, tak samo i ja potrafię zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo.

Wygiął wargi w kolejnym uśmiechu. — W porównaniu ze mną, Amy, wydajesz się bezbronnym brzdącem.

— Nie wyglądasz na o wiele starszego ode mnie — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Pozory mylą.

_Co ty nie powiesz..._

Odchrząknąwszy, wymamrotałam: — Um... No cóż, jak tam sobie uważasz. Na razie — pożegnałam się z zamiarem opuszczenia tej uliczki, ale zablokował mi drogę.

— Sprawiasz wrażenie z lekka... zagubionej.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczyłam, zaczynając iść przed siebie.

— To ślepy zaułek.

Zatrzymałam się. — Wiem. Ja po prostu... — Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

— Idziesz do Eleny, tak?

Pokiwałam twierdząco głową.

— Pozwól zatem, że cię tam zaprowadzę. — To nie była propozycja.

Tym razem pokręciłam głową. — Nie, dziękuję.

— Daj spokój... — powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Przecież cię nie ugryzę.

Na moich ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. — Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić...

— Nalegam — uciął.

I ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.

_Tylko spokojnie. Mam gaz pieprzowy w torebce i nie zawaham się go użyć. Tylko spokojne..._

— Więc — odezwał się po chwili — co cię sprowadza w te niewątpliwie urocze strony?

— Moi bracia chcieli się tu przeprowadzić — mruknęłam.

— _Bracia_? Liczba mnoga?

— Tak. Trzej.

— Aj...

— Dokładnie — odparłam powoli. — Chociaż... Posiadanie rodzeństwa to całkiem przyjemna sprawa. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, skoro masz Stefana.

— Racja — potwierdził dziwnym tonem. — Jesteś spośród nich najmłodsza, tak?

— Mhm.

— To pewnie nie jest ci łatwo.

— Czasami... Ale już się przyzwyczaiłam.

— A co z waszymi rodzicami?

— Nie żyją — wyznałam z zakłopotaniem.

— Och, wybacz.

Wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami. — Nic nie szkodzi. Nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu Eleny, odwrócił się i oznajmił: — I oto jesteśmy na miejscu.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Dzięki. Um... Nie przywitasz się z Eleną?

Wydawał się rozważać to przez krótką chwilę. — Nie, lepiej już pójdę. Jestem trochę spragniony. I mam coś do zrobienia.

— Elena nie mogłaby dać ci czegoś do picia?

— Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobiła — zaprzeczył z rozbawieniem. — Do zobaczenia, Amy.

— Dobranoc, Damon — wymamrotałam i zapukałam do drzwi.

~o~

— W porządku, drogie panie — zwróciła się do nas Elena. — „Moulin Rouge" czy „Titanic"?

— „Moulin Rouge"! — zawołałam, podczas gdy Bonnie krzyknęła: — „Titanic"!

Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem.

— W takim razie ostateczny werdykt należy do Caroline — zadecydowała Elena. — Caroline?

— „Moulin Rouge". _Ewan McGregor_. To nazwisko mówi samo za siebie.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, a Elena włączyła film.

— Gdybym tylko miała takiego chłopaka jak on... — rozmarzyła się cicho Caroline, gdy Christian zaczął śpiewać.

— Prawda? — odszepnęłam.

— Dlaczego żaden z naszych chłopaków nie pisze dla nas piosenek?

— Mnie nie pytaj. Przecież żadnego nie miałam, pamiętasz?

— Już niebawem się to zmieni — odezwała się Elena.

— Co?

— Lucas Reese? — odparła znaczącym tonem.

Przewróciłam oczami. — To nic...

— Szsz! — wtrąciła Bonnie.

— Nie miałabym nic przeciwko...

Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek swojego telefonu, więc pobiegłam po torebkę. Znalazłszy ją minutę później, zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.

— Interesujące... — mruknęłam i odebrałam połączenie. — Dan?

— Amy? Dzięki Bogu! Nic ci nie jest?

Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza. — A dlaczego coś mi by miało być? — Wyraźnie słyszałam jego przyspieszony oddech. — Dan, coś nie tak? — zapytałam, z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu bojąc się odpowiedzi.

— Chodzi o... — Z trudem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. — Tylko nie panikuj, dobrze?

— Co się stało?

— Mike jest w szpitalu. — Kolejny głęboki wdech. — Chyba wyszedł za tobą z domu i... zaatakowało go jakieś zwierzę.

~o~o~

* * *

* Cytat z filmu pt. "Dzika banda" (ang. "The Wild Bunch").


	6. Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ VI ~**

_Biegnij._

Przed oczami migały mi jedynie rozmazane kształty.

_Krok po kroku. Oddech po oddechu._

Już od dziecka byłam dobrą biegaczką, głównie dzięki Michaelowi, który nauczył mnie, jak prawidłowo oddychać, stawiać nogi...

Wkrótce wpadłam jak burza do pomalowanego na biało budynku, czując tę nieprzyjemną, charakterystyczną dla szpitali woń, po czym pospiesznie wyciągnęłam telefon i odszukałam numer Dana.

— Ciągle jesteście w izbie przyjęć?

— Tak. Jakim cudem przyszłaś tak...?

Nie odpowiedziawszy, rozłączyłam się i znowu zaczęłam biec. Jedynie na tym potrafiłam się teraz skupić.

_Nie oddychaj, tylko biegnij, do cholery!_

Zwolniłam kroku dopiero wtedy, kiedy na końcu korytarza dostrzegłam Dana i Willa siedzących na jednej z ławek.

— Jak on się czuje? — Na dźwięk mojego dziwnie ochrypłego głosu obaj podnieśli głowy. Po chwili Will wstał i objął mnie ramionami. Mimowolnie zaszlochałam, głęboko oddychając, żeby się uspokoić.

— Na razie nie potrafią powiedzieć niczego konkretnego, ale spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie — zapewnił cicho. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, drażniąc je i rozmazując obraz.

Odsunęłam się do tyłu. — Czy możemy go zobaczyć?

— Jeszcze nie, skarbie — zaprzeczył Dan, co skwitowałam krótkim skinieniem głowy, kompletnie oniemiała.

Zawsze uważałam go... _ich_ za niezwyciężonych. Moich braci, znaczy się. Przypuszczałam, że posiadali jakąś tajemną moc na miarę tej, z której słynął Achilles i że uchroni ich ona przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. Choć nie lubiłam się do tego przyznawać, sądziłam również, że z naszej czwórki to właśnie mnie należało określić mianem tej najsłabszej. Tej... najbardziej bezbronnej.

A teraz Mike leżał ranny na jakimś łóżku, w najokrutniejszy z możliwych sposobów przypominając mi, że nadal był normalnym człowiekiem.

Nagle nogi się pode mną ugięły, przez co omal nie upadłam na podłogę. Na szczęście zdążyłam oprzeć się ręką o ścianę i przy jej pomocy dotarłam do ławki.

Co prawda ciągle nie potrafiłam uspokoić oddechu, lecz udało mi się powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciałam płakać. Nienawidziłam tego robić. Poza tym nie miałam przecież żadnego powodu do płaczu.

Michael wyzdrowieje. _Musi_ wyzdrowieć.

Przez dłuższy czas nikt nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Cisza zdawała się mnie miażdżyć. Podciągnąwszy kolana pod brodę, jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywałam się w jasną ścianę, nie do końca świadomie kołysząc się w przód i w tył...

— Amy, telefon.

Gwałtownie podniosłam głowę. W pomieszczeniu rzeczywiście rozbrzmiewał znajomy sygnał mojej komórki, więc wyjęłam ją z kieszeni z zamiarem odrzucenia połączenia, ale najpierw odruchowo zerknęłam na wyświetlacz, by sprawdzić numer dzwoniącego.

— Elena? — szepnęłam ochryple, zdecydowawszy się odebrać.

— Amy! Dzięki Bogu! Właśnie przyszliśmy. Gdzie jesteś?

Zrozumienie sensu jej wypowiedzi zajęło mi co najmniej pięć sekund. — Przyszliście? — powtórzyłam cicho.

— Tak. Nadal jesteście w izbie przyjęć czy zabrali go już do jakiejś sali?

— W izbie przyjęć — odparłam powoli.

— Okej, już tam idziemy — zapowiedziała i się rozłączyła. Zamrugałam parę razy, nieco ogłupiona. Przyszli tu? Po co?

Niebawem usłyszałam swoje imię i znalazłam się w czyimś uścisku. — Amy! — Elena.

A za nią Bonnie, Caroline, Matt...

Popatrzyłam na nich ze zdziwieniem, przełykając ślinę. — Co wy tutaj robicie?

W odpowiedzi Caroline mnie przytuliła, a Bonnie spytała: — Chyba nie myślałaś, że zostawimy cię samą w takiej sytuacji, co? Jacy byliby z nas wtedy przyjaciele?

— A tak poza tym — szepnęła Caroline — pomyśl: kiedy twój brat się obudzi i mnie zobaczy, z pewnością od razu się we mnie zakocha. To będzie takie romantyczne...

Parsknęłam drżącym śmiechem. — Jeśli się obudzi.

— _Kiedy _się obudzi — poprawiła mnie, odsuwając się.

— To co? Mam iść kupić wszystkim po kawie? — zaproponował Matt, zdejmując kurtkę. — Bo wygląda na to, że zatrzymamy się tu na trochę dłużej.

— Ja poproszę bez cukru.

— A ja porządnie osłodzoną.

— I kup coś do jedzenia dla Amy...

— Tylko nie żadne chipsy ani nic takiego, Matt! Kup coś sycącego!

— Dobrze, mamusiu!

— Hej!

Odruchowo wygięłam wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. Czy ci ludzie mieli świadomość, jak bardzo byli wyjątkowi?

_Pewna mądra osoba powiedziała kiedyś: „Czasem budujesz wokół siebie mur nie po to, by odgrodzić się innych, lecz by sprawdzić, komu wystarczająco mocno będzie zależeć na tym, aby go zburzyć"._

_Tej nocy Bonnie, Elena, Caroline i Matt zburzyli mur, którego bałam się pozbyć, stając się przez to moimi prawdziwymi, długotrwałymi przyjaciółmi, takimi z rodzaju tych, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie miałam._

~o~

_(3 dni później)_

— A nie mówiłem? Mike nigdy nie kopnie w kalendarz w szpitalu, w którym pielęgniarki nie są gorące.

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem, podczas gdy Mike rzucił poduszkę w głowę Willa.

— Nie kopnę w kalendarz w żadnym szpitalu, braciszku, nawet w tym z najgorętszymi pielęgniarkami. Będę zbyt zajęty robieniem innych rzeczy — stwierdził, w dziwny sposób poruszając brwiami...

— Fuj! — zawołałam. — Mike!

Wzruszył ramionami, a chwilę później utkwił wzrok w kimś, kto odchrząknął dość głośno, stanąwszy za moimi plecami.

Odwróciłam się. — Luke! Cześć!

— Hej — przywitał się z uśmiechem, po czym skinął głową w kierunku Michaela. — Mam nadzieję, że czuje się pan już lepiej, panie Walsh.

— Mów mi Mike — poprawił go mój brat, także się uśmiechając. — Wielkie dzięki...?

— Lucas Reese.

Podali sobie dłonie, a Will popatrzył na mnie znacząco. Bezgłośnie nakazałam mu się zamknąć.

— Jestem kolegą Amy — wyjaśnił Luke tonem pełnym szacunku i odwrócił się w moją stronę. — Caroline prosiła, żebym przekazał ci jakieś notatki...

— Caroline? — powtórzyłam zaintrygowana. Nigdy nie widziałam, by robiła ona na lekcjach _jakiekolwiek_ notatki. — Um... Może wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, co?

Choć opuściliśmy salę, ciągle czułam na plecach palące spojrzenia moich braci.

— Um... — zaczął Lucas. — Miło cię widzieć.

— Ciebie też — odparłam.

— Tu są te notatki. — Podał mi parę kartek.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Dzięki — wymamrotałam. — Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiło ci to kłopotu. Bo wiesz, jeśli byłeś zajęty, to...

— Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie — przerwał mi. — Żaden problem. Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

Usiedliśmy na ławce.

— No to kiedy wracasz do szkoły?

— Cóż, miałam zamiar zrobić to już dzisiaj... — wyznałam — ale nie zdołałam podnieść się z łóżka.

— Potrzebujecie czegoś? — zapytał.

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie, wszystko ze mną... to znaczy _z nami_ w porządku. Dzięki. Po raz kolejny.

Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, po czym znienacka spoważniał. — A co do tego... zwierzęcia — powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. — Pani szeryf to przyjaciółka mojego taty, więc słyszałem, że twój brat go nie widział, tak?

Skinęłam głową. — Tak. To coś zaatakowało go od tyłu i uciekło. A przynajmniej on tak twierdzi. — Zawahałam się. — Ale to dziwne, prawda? Zwierzęta w środku miasta, atakujące ludzi...

Z jakiegoś powodu Luke odwrócił wzrok. — Tak, dziwne...

Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dzwonek mojej komórki. Odczytawszy wiadomość, zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.

_„Pozdrów ode mnie Luke'a"._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Caroline właśnie wydała na siebie wyrok śmierci.

— Może lepiej już pójdę. — Uniosłam głowę, usłyszawszy głos Luke'a. — Do zobaczenia w szkole?

— Tak — potwierdziłam, usiłując się skupić. — Tym razem na pewno zmuszę się do wstania.

Pokiwał głową. — Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała.

— Jasne — obiecałam. Kiedy się podniósł, poszłam w jego ślady i uścisnęłam go na pożegnanie. Odwzajemnił gest. — Na razie, Luke.

— Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Poczekałam, aż minie róg korytarza, a potem wykręciłam odpowiedni numer.

— Jesteś niemożliwa! — szepnęłam.

— Ależ nie ma za co dziękować — zaśmiała się Caroline.

Westchnęłam. — Od kiedy to tak pilnie notujesz każde słowo nauczyciela?

— To notatki Eleny — wyjaśniła. — Dała mi je, żebym przekazała je tobie, ale powiedzmy, że byłam trochę... _zajęta_, więc poprosiłam o przysługę Luke'a.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Nie wiem, co chciałaś przez to osiągnąć, ale...

— Po prostu dałam Lucasowi szansę wspięcia się do ciebie po twoich złotych warkoczach.

— Caroline!

— Muszę już kończyć. Pozdrów ode mnie swojego gorącego brata! — I się rozłączyła. Popatrzywszy z niedowierzaniem na wyświetlacz, pokręciłam głową i wróciłam do sali.

— Och, nasza malutka siostrzyczka dorasta...

— Ani słowa! — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się ignorować ich głupkowate uśmiechy. — Żaden z was!

~o~

Zaniosłam swój talerz do kuchni i przewróciłam oczami, trzymając przy uchu słuchawkę, z której płynął rozentuzjazmowany głos Caroline.

— Ale musisz przyznać, że coś pomiędzy wami iskrzy!

— Racja, tak samo jak pomiędzy nitrogliceryną a nadtlenkami, ale przecież nie można ich ze sobą łączyć, prawda? — odparłam.

Zaśmiała się. — Dlaczego po prostu nie spędzisz z nim odrobiny czasu?

— Przecież spędzam z nim czas, Caroline! Ta twoja śmieszna obsesja zaczęła się po tym, jak zobaczyłaś nas _razem_, pamiętasz?

— Mówiąc „spędzanie czasu", mam na myśli... no wiesz, robienie pewnych rzeczy, randki...

Zamilkłam na chwilę, rzucając się na kanapę. W domu nie było nikogo oprócz mnie. Will i Dan postanowili dotrzymać towarzystwa Michaelowi, więc zostałam sama.

— Och, wciąż czekasz na swojego czarującego księcia z bajki? — zakpiła.

— Nie... To znaczy, nie wiem — przyznałam. — Spójrz, Caroline, dopiero co się tu przeprowadziłam, więc nie uważasz, że powinnam trochę poczekać? To znaczy, pomyśl sobie: idę z nim na randkę i wszystko kończy się katastrofą. Czy to nie byłoby dla wszystkich dziwne?

— No cóż, nie dowiesz się tego, póki się z nim nie umówisz — stwierdziła. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami, wiedząc, że ona tego nie zobaczy.

Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

Jęknęłam. — Pogadamy później, okej?

— Jasne, pa. — Rozłączyła się, a ja poszłam otworzyć.

Kiedy to zrobiłam, krew zaczęła pulsować mi w uszach.

— Damon — przywitałam się. — Cześć.

— Cześć — odparł. — Elena potrzebuje z powrotem swoich notatek, więc...

— Naprawdę? — wymamrotałam. — Och, w porządku. Zaraz je przyniosę. — Przygryzłam wargę. — Chcesz zaczekać w środku?

Uśmiechnął się. — A mogę?

— Jasne, wejdź — zaprosiłam go. Wygiął wargi w kolejnym uśmiechu i wszedł do środka, po czym oparł się o ścianę.

— Zaraz je przyniosę — powtórzyłam. — Poczekaj tu. — Pobiegłam na górę i wyciągnąwszy ze swojej torby właściwe kartki, szybko wróciłam na dół. Kiedy podałam je Damonowi, uśmiechnął się tylko i odłożył je na kuchenny stół.

— Słyszałem o twoim bracie — oznajmił zdawkowym tonem. — Przykra sprawa.

— Och, już wszystko z nim w porządku. O mało co nie dostałam przez niego zawału, no ale...

— Widział, co go napadło?

Pokręciłam głową. — Wszyscy o to pytają, ale on zaprzecza. Został zaatakowany od tyłu, więc... — Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. — W tych stronach chyba dość często się coś takiego zdarza, prawda? Jestem niemalże całkowicie pewna, że nie dalej niż tydzień temu mówili o podobnym przypadku w wiadomościach. Że niedźwiedź zaatakował parę nastolatków albo jakoś tak...

Przechylił głowę na prawo. — Tak, też o tym słyszałem.

— Dużo zwierząt mieszka w okolicznych lasach? — zapytałam.

Popatrzył na mnie w nieco kuriozalny sposób. — Można tak powiedzieć.

— Och — mruknęłam po dłuższej chwili milczenia, nie potrafiąc wymyślić niczego sensowniejszego.

Gdy odchrząknął i zrobił parę kroków w moją stronę, znowu obudził się we mnie ten dziwny instynkt przetrwania...

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Ewidentnie zaczynałam popadać w paranoję.

— Amy... — zaczął. — Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ... — przerwał na chwilę — wydajesz się naprawdę miłą dziewczynką.

Zamrugałam nieprzytomnie, starając się zrozumieć, co miał na myśli. — Dzięki?

— I niezmiernie żałuję tego, co się za chwilę stanie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że... — Moje serce zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej, podczas gdy on przybliżał się do mnie coraz bardziej, aż znalazł się tuż obok, zanim w ogóle zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co tak właściwie robił. — ...jest to po prostu częścią większego planu — dokończył tonem, który zmiękczył moje kolana. Niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, śledziłam kątem oka, jak odgarniał mi włosy do tyłu i delikatnie dotykał palcami szyi, a potem...

...gwałtownie się odsunął.

Chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi i ktoś powiedział z zaskoczeniem:

— Amy?

Odwróciłam się. — Will? Cześć! — odparłam, odetchnąwszy głęboko, by uspokoić nieco zwariowany rytm bicia mojego serca, po czym podeszłam do brata.

Zmarszczył brwi. — Kto to jest?

Przez ułamek sekundy Damon wydawał się wściekły, ale potem z uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę: — Damon Salvatore.

— Brat Stefana — dodałam. — Och, no tak, ty nie znasz Stefana. Damon to brat chłopaka Eleny. Jeden z moich przyjaciół.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

— Myślałam, że miałeś posiedzieć dziś z Michaelem — przypomniałam mu.

Obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. — Mała zmiana planów.

Damon ponownie się uśmiechnął. — No cóż, Amy, dziękuję za notatki. Na razie.

— Cześć — pożegnałam go i odprowadziłam wzrokiem do wyjścia.

— Amy — głos Willa wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia. — Co się tutaj dzieje?

Spojrzałam na niego. — Nic. Damon przyszedł odebrać notatki Eleny.

Uniósł jedną brew.

— Naprawdę... — Przerwałam w połowie zdania, kiedy dotarło do mnie, o co mu chodziło. — Ty... Hej, hej! Za kogo ty mnie masz? — zawołałam. — Chyba nie pomyślałeś sobie, że mogłabym kiedykolwiek...?

— Okej, okej — uciął. — Tylko nie mów o tym Danowi, może nie zrozumieć.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Bo co? Uzna, że gdy jeden z moich braci leży chory w szpitalu, ja sprowadzam sobie do domu chłopaków?

— Tak tylko mówię... — Brzmiał na zmęczonego.

Westchnęłam. — Idę spać. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

~o~o~


	7. Dobre wieści dla tych, którzy lubią złe

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ VII ~**

Obudziłam się cała zlana potem, ciężko dysząc.

— O mój Boże! O mój Boże!

_W porządku. Koniec ze spaniem._

Podniósłszy się z łóżka, poszłam do łazienki i oblałam twarz chłodną wodą, a następnie oparłam czoło o lustro. Głupie hormony. Głupie zboczone fantazje. Głupi Damon Salvatore w moich snach...

Na samo wspomnienie ostatniego z nich krew napłynęła mi do policzków. Jakim cudem potrafiłam sobie w ogóle _wyobrazić_ te wszystkie rzeczy, które ze mną robił...?

_Okej, Amy. Przestań to roztrząsać. Błagam._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyszłam z łazienki, kierując się w stronę schodów. Gdy znalazłam się w salonie, znienacka...

...na kogoś wpadłam.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby krzyknąć, ale nieznajomy okazał się szybszy i zakrył mi je dłonią. Instynktownie kopnęłam go w pachwinę, przez co osunął się na kolana. Wykorzystując okazję, pobiegłam prędko do kuchni i wyciągnęłam z szafki pierwszą z brzegu patelnię, lecz zanim zdążyłam jej użyć, pomieszczenie zalało światło.

— Will? — szepnęłam, wciąż trzymając nad głową patelnię. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Chciał się wyprostować, ale najwyraźniej odczuwał zbyt wielki ból, bo zdołał jedynie oprzeć się o kuchenną ladę. — Ała... Amy, kto cię nauczył tak kopać?

— Ty — przypomniałam mu. — I Mike. — Schowałam patelnię tam, skąd ją wzięłam. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

— We własnym domu? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

— Nie. Na zewnątrz — uściśliłam, spoglądając znacząco na jego ubranie. Na podstawie tego, co miał na sobie — czarne dżinsy i takiego samego koloru podkoszulkę — łatwo można było wywnioskować, że jeszcze nie tak dawno temu przebywał poza domem.

Z zakłopotaniem przeczesał palcami swoje jasnobrązowe włosy, podczas gdy ktoś włączył światło na korytarzu na piętrze.

Niebawem w drzwiach kuchni stanął Mike, wyraźnie zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Will — odezwał się po chwili, spoglądając to na mnie, to na niego.

Will zachichotał i przeprosił: — Wybaczcie, nie chciałem was obudzić.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytałam dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Mike powiedział:

— Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku, Amy?

Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — upewniłam się. — On dopiero co wrócił do domu, a ty pytasz, dlaczego to _ja_ nie jestem w łóżku?

Mike przeniósł spojrzenie na Willa.

— Gdzie byłeś?

Will najpierw odchrząknął, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać: — Um... Umówiłem się z kimś. Poszliśmy do baru i... tak jakoś... straciliśmy poczucie czasu. A twoje usprawiedliwienie, siostro?

— Nie mogłam spać — powiedziałam powoli. — Od kiedy się z kimś spotykasz?

— Od tygodnia — odparł. Przechyliłam głowę na lewo.

Nienaturalnie częste mruganie. Unikanie mojego wzroku. Niespokojne ruchy dłoni...

— Kłamiesz — osądziłam.

Zerknął na mnie, zaintrygowany. — Że co, przepraszam?

— Kłamiesz — powtórzyłam.

— Amy...

— No co? Wiem, że on kłamie! — zwróciłam się do Michaela.

— Dobra, wiecie co? To, że wróciłem trochę późno wcale nie oznacza, że muszę się przed kimś tłumaczyć!

— Jest czwarta rano!

— Mike, radź sobie z nią. Dla mnie ta rozmowa właśnie dobiegła końca. — Wyminął mnie i wyszedł z kuchni. Gapiłam się na jego plecy, aż zniknął na schodach.

— Nie masz zamiaru niczego zrobić, Mike? — zapytałam z oburzeniem.

Wzruszył lekko ramionami. — A niby co powinienem zrobić? Will jest dorosły, Amy, odpowiada za siebie.

— Ale on mógł być wszędzie!

— Trochę więcej zaufania — powiedział. Zmarszczyłam brwi. — No dalej, wracaj do łóżka.

Pokręciłam głową. — Um... Lepiej nie. Pooglądam sobie telewizję albo coś.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. — Jakiś zły sen?

_Pudło, bracie. Coś całkiem do tego przeciwnego..._

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczyłam. — Po prostu... dziwny. Nic mi nie będzie.

— Okej — westchnął. — Ja idę spać. Dobranoc.

— Tak, dobranoc — pożegnałam się i ruszyłam w stronę kanapy, rozglądając się za pilotem.

~o~

— Amy? AMY!

Ktoś mną potrząsnął, więc podniosłam głowę ze stolika.

— Mm... Co?

Elena usiadła na krześle stojącym naprzeciwko mojego i coś mi podała.

— Proszę — powiedziała. — Kupiłam ją dla siebie, ale ty chyba bardziej jej potrzebujesz.

Ziewnąwszy, posłusznie wzięłam od niej kubek kawy. — Dzięki.

— Jak się masz?

Ziewnęłam po raz kolejny. — Śpiąco. A ty?

— Dobrze — odparła. — Ale co z tobą? Nie mogłaś zasnąć?

— Coś w tym stylu — wyjaśniłam wymijająco. Kilka sekund później zadzwonił dzwonek, co spowodowało, że z moich ust wydobył się jęk niezadowolenia. — Co teraz mamy?

— Angielski.

Westchnęłam i podniosłam się z miejsca, a następnie obie skierowałyśmy się do klasy.

— Och, Amy, a tak na marginesie: kiedy już skserujesz moje notatki, mogłabym je jak najszybciej odzyskać?

Popatrzyłam na nią ze zdumieniem. — Przecież już ci je oddałam.

— Co? — zdziwiła się, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— No tak. Damon przyszedł je odebrać jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym mi je pożyczyłaś. Akurat zdążyłam już wszystko skserować, więc...

— Chwila, chwila — przerwała mi. — Damon odebrał od ciebie moje notatki? Kiedy?

Zaczęłam się śmiać. — Już zapomniałaś? Halo! Dwa dni temu Damon przyszedł do mnie z wiadomością, że potrzebujesz swoich notatek, więc mu je dałam.

— Powiedział ci, że to ja go przysłałam? — spytała powoli.

Skinęłam głową. — No tak. A niby po co innego miałby do mnie przychodzić?

Nagle Elena się zatrzymała, spoglądając z trwogą w moją stronę. — Wszedł do twojego domu?

— No tak?

— Wszedł _do środka_?

Ponownie pokiwałam głową. — No tak. Elena, czemu w ogóle o to pytasz? Co się dzieje?

Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i przygryzła wargę. — Nic. Muszę... Muszę znaleźć Stefana, wybacz. — Odwróciła się i prawie że pobiegła przed siebie.

Odprowadziłam ją wzrokiem, mrugając nieco nieprzytomnie. Co ja takiego powiedziałam?

— Mam wspaniały poooomyyysł! — zaśpiewała za moimi plecami Caroline, kiedy przełknęłam łyk kawy.

— Wal.

— Organizuję dla Eleny bombową imprezę! — oznajmiła z dumą, gdy weszłyśmy do sali.

— Dla Eleny?

— Za trzy dni są jej urodziny — wyjaśniła. — To będzie przyjęcie-niespodzianka, sproszę prawie całe miasto. Łącznie z Lucasem. — Uśmiechnęła się znacząco, ale to zignorowałam.

— Elenie raczej się to spodoba...

— Rozmawiałam już na ten temat ze Stefanem. Na początku był trochę sceptycznie nastawiony, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. I jeszcze udało mi się go przekonać, żeby pozwolił mi zorganizować wszystko u nich! Musisz zobaczyć ich dom, jest ogromny! — Usiadłyśmy. — Tylko mam nadzieję, że na czas imprezy pozbędzie się stamtąd Damona — westchnęła.

Obróciłam głowę tak szybko, że aż zabolała mnie szyja.

— Ała... — mruknęłam. — Dlaczego?

— Co dlaczego?

— Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby Damon też tam był?

Zmrużyła oczy. — Bo jest dupkiem i tyle.

Zamilkłam na moment. — Um... Okej?

— I moim byłym — dodała. Zamarłam. Caroline i... _Damon_?

I jak nazwać uczucie, które pojawiło się we mnie po usłyszeniu tej rewelacji?

— Poczekaj. Wy... to znaczy, masz na myśli...?

— Spotykaliśmy się przez jakiś czas, ale potem potraktował mnie jak najgorsze ścierwo. Czemu pytasz?

_Właśnie, czemu pytam?_

— Z ciekawości — udało mi się wykrztusić, kręcąc delikatnie głową i przygryzając wargę.

Po chwili do klasy wszedł nauczyciel i zaczęła się lekcja.

— Więc rozumiem, że przychodzisz, tak? — szepnęła Caroline.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie wiem...

— Och, przestań! Musisz przyjść!

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to wcale nie muszę, no ale... — mruknęłam, odwracając się do niej dyskretnie. — Niczego nie obiecuję.

Uśmiechnęła się. — To mi wystarczy.

~o~

— Impreza? — spytał Mike.

— Urodzinowa impreza — uściśliłam. — Prawie wszyscy moi znajomi tam będą.

Na twarzy Willa pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl, bracie, nigdzie nie idziesz! — zapowiedziałam, uderzając go w ramię. — Nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki z drugą Tracey Wilson w roli głównej!

— Z kim?

— Z Tracey Wilson — powtórzył Will.

— Tak, z dziewczyną, która zakochała się w Willu, ale on dał jej kosza, więc postanowiła się zemścić. Tylko że to _moje_, a nie jego życie przemieniła w piekło. I właśnie dlatego nie dostał zaproszenia!

Dan przewrócił oczami i poprosił: — Nie zbaczajmy z tematu.

— Jakiego tematu? — zdziwił się Mike. — Amy idzie na imprezę i dobrze się bawi. Koniec, kropka.

— Nie tak szybko — powiedział Dan. — Kto organizuje to przyjęcie?

— Caroline — odparłam zirytowana. — Ale w domu Stefana, chłopaka Eleny.

— Będą tam jacyś chłopcy?

— Nie, Dan, to impreza zamknięta, tylko dla zakonnic.

Mike wybuchnął śmiechem.

— W porządku — westchnął Dan. — Możesz iść.

— Och, dziękuję... Ale poczekaj, czy ja prosiłam o pozwolenie?

— Ha, ha — zadrwił. Gdy pokazałam mu język, zmierzwił mi włosy.

— Przestań to robić! — zawołałam, ale on się tylko zaśmiał. — Lepiej pójdę rozejrzeć się za jakimś prezentem.

— Do zobaczenia później, imprezowiczko.

— To wcale nie było śmieszne!

~o~

Caroline wspomniała o _domu_ Stefana, tak?

No cóż, to stanowczo nie był zwykły dom.

Nazwanie tego miejsca „domem" stanowiło wielkie niedopowiedzenie, tak samo jak zdefiniowanie hobbita jako trolla.

Widok olśniewającego budynku, który ukazał się przed chwilą moim oczom, sprawił, że na dłuższy moment kompletnie mnie zamurowało. Wydawał się on taki... ogromny i wspaniały, ale też dziwnie tajemniczy, jakby przeniósł się tu wprost z Krainy Czarów.

Kiedy weszłam do środka, rozejrzałam się niepewnie dookoła. Dokładnie tak jak przypuszczałam: tłum nieznajomych, ogłuszająco głośna muzyka i ocean alkoholu.

Typowa impreza urodzinowa z udziałem licealistów.

_Caroline, pewnego dnia naprawdę cię uduszę._

— Amy! — usłyszałam znienacka swoje imię i niebawem znalazłam się w czyichś objęciach.

— Hej... — przywitałam się z Caroline, przyglądając jej się uważnie. — Czy ty jesteś... pijana?

Przewróciła oczami. — Wcale nie — zaprzeczyła w podejrzanie wolnym tempie. — Ale to nie oznacza, że wkrótce nie będę... — stwierdziła, podając mi szklankę. — Wiesz, co to jest?

— Dowód numer w jeden w sprawie o zamordowanie mnie?

— Nie — odparła. — To mój dziesiąty drink, który od teraz należy do ciebie. No dalej, wypij!

— Masz świadomość tego, że gadasz bez sensu, prawda?

— A kogo to obchodzi? — zawołała. — Och, cześć, Luke! — dodała głośno, patrząc na kogoś za moimi plecami.

— Cześć, Caroline. I... Amy? — zdziwił się, kiedy mnie dostrzegł. — Nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam.

Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę. — Jak widzisz, życie pełne jest niespodzianek.

_Do cholery z tym..._

Za jednym zamachem opróżniłam szklankę i skrzywiłam się lekko.

— No to ja już sobie pójdę i zostawię was... samych — zachichotała rozbawiona Caroline, po czym ruszyła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Westchnąwszy, spojrzałam na Luke'a. Wyglądał naprawdę... ładnie. Opierał się o ścianę, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach i spoglądając w moją stronę swoimi błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Więc...

— Więc... — powtórzył.

— Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę Elenę? — spytałam.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. — Gdzieś ją tu widziałem... — mruknął i z powrotem skupił uwagę na mnie. — Nawiasem mówiąc, świetnie wyglądasz.

— Och, dzięki! — ucieszyłam się. — Ty też! I ładnie pachniesz!

_Chwila. Co?_

— Um... Dziękuję?

— To znaczy... Nie to, żebym jakoś szczególnie zwracała na to uwagę... To byłoby... głupie, ale wiesz, stoisz teraz naprzeciwko mnie i... i... — Dorwałam kolejnego drinka i bez zastanowienia wlałam go do gardła.

— Hej, przystopuj trochę — ostrzegł Luke, podczas gdy na mojej twarzy znowu pojawił się grymas.

— Idę poszukać Eleny — oznajmiłam. — Znajdę cię później. Albo ty znajdziesz mnie. Albo znajdziemy się nawzajem.

Zaczął się śmiać. — Okej. Na razie.

— Pa. — Odwróciłam się.

— Och, i żeby nie być niegrzecznym: ty też pachniesz całkiem ładnie.

Udając, że tego nie dosłyszałam, pospiesznie się od niego oddaliłam. Winę za to wszystko ponosiła wyłącznie Caroline! Ona jako pierwsza podsunęła mi myśl, że Luke i ja mogliśmy...

...albo nie mogliśmy. Ja po prostu nie potrafiłam spojrzeć na niego w _ten_ sposób! Jak... jak na potencjalnego chłopaka.

Nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek będę w stanie dostrzec w kimś osobę, z którą chciałabym się związać. Przecież nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie udało.

Na pewno jednak coś wtedy... poczuję. Jakieś motylki w brzuchu albo iskrzenie w powietrzu, albo...

— Amy — odezwał się ktoś zza moich pleców.

— Damon? — odparłam, odwróciwszy się. — Cześć! Jak leci?

— Nieźle — stwierdził, obdarowując mnie tak cudownym uśmiechem, że moje serce i inne organy wewnętrzne zmieniły swoje położenie.

_Nawet w myślach zabrzmiało to dziwnie..._

Co dziewczyna powinna powiedzieć facetowi, który śni się jej prawie co noc w niedwuznacznych sytuacjach?

— Szukasz Eleny? — zapytał. Pokiwałam głową. — Gdzieś ją tu widziałem...

Pokiwałam głową po raz kolejny. — Mój kolega powiedział dokładnie to samo.

Zerknąwszy na Lucasa, zaproponował znienacka: — Masz ochotę stąd wyjść? Niemożliwe tu głośno.

Przygryzłam wargę. — No nie wiem...

— Tylko na pięć sekund — obiecał. — Potrzebuję odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

— Um... W porządku — zgodziłam się w końcu. Bo niby co mogło mi się przy nim stać?

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, wzięłam głęboki oddech. Z jakiegoś powodu krew zaczęła pulsować mi w uszach, co stanowiło wyraźny znak, że byłam zdenerwowana. A to z kolei nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Piękny dom — zagadnęłam, idąc wolnym krokiem u jego boku.

— Należał do naszych krewnych — odpowiedział. — Jest bardzo stary.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal wygląda niesamowicie — wymamrotałam cicho. — Um... To naprawdę miłe z waszej strony, że pozwoliliście Caroline urządzić tu imprezę...

— Mnie nie zapytała — przerwał mi z rozbawieniem. — Uzgodniła to tylko ze Stefanem.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiłam się. — No cóż...

— Mniemam, że to był jej pomysł, prawda? — zapytał. — To całe _przyjęcie-niespodzianka_?

— Zgadza się — potwierdziłam i przeczesałam palcami włosy.

— Wydajesz się zdenerwowana — zauważył.

— Ja? — spytałam, unosząc głowę. — Nie, nie jestem zdenerwowana. Czemu tak uważasz?

— Twoje serce bije bardzo szybko — wyjaśnił. Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło.

— Słucham?

— Rumienisz się — kontynuował.

— Tak? — wymamrotałam, przełknąwszy ślinę.

— Z powodu mnie czy tego chłopaka, z którym rozmawiałaś w środku?

Uniosłam brwi. — Zawsze jesteś taki bezceremonialny?

— Zazwyczaj — przyznał, a ja westchnęłam, spoglądając w kierunku lasu.

— Bez żadnego powodu — oświadczyłam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. — Po prostu... Po prostu... A nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jestem zdenerwowana i nie chcę się do tego przyznać, to... to z powodu Caroline! Bo przez te jej urojenia Luke w końcu zacznie coś podejrzewać, a ja wcale nie patrzę na niego w _ten_ sposób! I sytuacja skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej! I... I tak w ogóle — dodałam, coś sobie nagle uświadomiwszy — nie powinno mnie tutaj z tobą być!

— A to dlaczego?

— Bo spotykałeś się z Caroline, a dziewczyny nie mogą zadawać się z byłymi swoich przyjaciółek, dopóki nie dostaną ich oficjalnego pozwolenia! I tak, jestem zdenerwowana! Najpierw zdenerwowała mnie Caroline, potem ja zdenerwowałam Luke'a, a on z kolei zdenerwował mnie! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wkrótce zacznę denerwować innych ludzi, poczynając od mojej rodziny i na całym mieście kończąc! I... I... Co to było? — zaniepokoiłam się, obracając głowę w kierunku, z którego niespodziewanie dobiegł odgłos łamania gałęzi.

Damon z uwagą przeczesywał wzrokiem otoczenie, podczas gdy ja, przypomniawszy sobie te wszystkie ataki zwierząt z ostatnich kilku tygodni, zaczęłam panikować i w pewnym momencie odruchowo złapałam go za ramię, przysuwając się bliżej.

W reakcji na mój spontaniczny dotyk cały się spiął. Gdy to dostrzegłam, bezzwłocznie się cofnęłam.

— Przepraszam... — _Co ja sobie myślałam?_

Nie odpowiedział, tylko obrzucił mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu, sprawiając wrażenie... wytrąconego z równowagi, jakby nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić.

— Chyba powinnaś wrócić do środka — zasugerował w końcu, przerywając kłopotliwą ciszę. Nadal sztywno wyprostowany.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko je zamknęłam, nie potrafiąc wymyślić niczego sensownego.

— Czy...? Przepraszam, nie powinnam... — zaczęłam po chwili, ale wkrótce zamilkłam. Czego nie powinnam? _Nie powinnam cię dotykać?_

— Po prostu stąd odejdź — rozkazał bardzo cicho i zarazem wystarczająco głośno, żebym mogła go usłyszeć. Marszcząc brwi i zaciskając zęby, odwróciłam się więc na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę domu. Kim on był, żeby mówić mi, co mam robić? Kim on był, żebym czuła się przez niego jak jakiś... kłopot?

Wszedłszy do środka, zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, nie odwracając się nawet na sekundę.

I tej nocy już go nie widziałam.

~o~o~


	8. Czego szukam?

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ VIII ~**

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Usiadłem na jej łóżku, pobieżnie przeglądając tekst, który miałem przed sobą.

_Nie jestem typem pamiętnikarki. Przeważnie zapisuję to, co akurat przyjdzie mi do głowy, nie rzeczy w stylu: „Dziś zrobiłam to i to" albo „Czułam się tak i tak"._

_Zapisuję to, czego nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć. Rzeczy, o które nie mogę nikogo zapytać._

_Sny ustały. Wszystkie. Po tamtej nocy._

_A wraz ze snami ustały także nasze spotkania. To dziwne. Zazwyczaj widywałam go prawie codziennie — łącznie z nocami. A teraz po prostu... zniknął._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego o tym piszę. Czy powinno mnie obchodzić, gdzie on jest?_

_Ciągle mam wrażenie, jakbym była przez niego... zahipnotyzowana. Jakby jedna część mnie chciała trwać przy nim już zawsze, podczas gdy druga starała się uciec. Czuję się jak dziecko podczas zabawy w chowanego._

_Często wychodzę, jakby jakaś siła wypychała mnie na zewnątrz. Nie lubię siedzieć w domu, co nie jest normalne, bo nigdy wcześniej nie miałam z tym problemu._

_Po zmroku jednak jestem uziemiona — ataki zwierząt się nasiliły. Luke powiedział mi, że pani szeryf i jej ludzie patrolują nocami okolicę. Dziwne. Wygląda to tak, jakby coś prowokowało te napady, bo zwierzęta, czymkolwiek one nie są, zaczęły napadać na mieszkańców z coraz większą furią i gwałtownością._

_Ale mimo to zamierzam kontynuować moje długie, niekończące się spacery._

_Czego szukam?_

Wykiwała mnie. Wyszedłem na kompletnego idiotę.

Chciała się do mnie przytulić, niczym nieśmiałe dziecko szukając ukojenia i bezpieczeństwa. A ja poczułem się z tym... dobrze. Przez krótki moment myślała, że ją ochronię. _Ja_, spośród wszystkich innych ludzi. _Ja_, który zabrałem ją w tamto miejsce jedynie po to, by ją zabić, co próbowałem zrobić już wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz wszedłem do jej domu. Co próbowałem zrobić każdej pieprzonej nocy w tym tygodniu. Bez rezultatu.

A co wydawało mi się najgorsze? Że w chwili, gdy trzymała moje ramię, naprawdę chciałem ją ochronić. W pobliżu przebiegło tylko jakieś głupie, nieszkodliwe zwierzę, ale ja naprawdę chciałem...

Pokręciłem głową. To nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ta dziewczyna to po prostu mały, zagubiony kotek, którego życie mogę zakończyć, kiedy tylko przyjdzie mi na to ochota.

_Jasne. Powodzenia._

Nie zmieniłem się. Nawet ona miała świadomość wzrostu liczby tych „ataków". Zabijałem i zabijałem, próbując sobie coś udowodnić.

I udowodniłem. Mogłem zabić każdego. Nikt nie był uprzywilejowany.

_Absolutnie nikt._

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Amy)_

Usłyszawszy dzwonek telefonu, pospiesznie odebrałam połączenie.

— Tak?

— Amy? Mówi Luke.

— Tak, wiem, mam twój numer — przypomniałam mu, uśmiechając się, po czym wyciągnęłam z torby klucze i otworzyłam drzwi.

— No tak, racja. Um, chciałem tylko zapytać, czy masz jakieś plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie?

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło. — Cóż, to zależy. A o co chodzi? — Weszłam do środka i położyłam torbę na stole, machając do Michaela.

— Lubisz futbol?

— Trudne pytanie. Mam powiedzieć prawdę czy to, co chciałbyś usłyszeć?

Zaśmiał się. — Poproszę to, co chciałbym usłyszeć.

— Jasne, uwielbiam! — wrzasnęłam z udawaną ekscytacją, przez co Mike omal nie spadł z krzesła i popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę.

— Dobra, teraz prawda.

— Nie przepadam.

— No cóż, i tak spróbuję — odparł. — Okej... Mamy dzisiaj trening na szkolnym boisku i tak się zastanawiałem, czy może nie chciałabyś przyjść nas pooglądać?

Skubnęłam wargę. — W sumie... czemu nie? Ale to nie będzie żaden problem?

— Nie, pewnie przyjdzie też parę innych osób, łącznie z Eleną i Caroline.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zapominając, że nasza rozmowa odbywała się przez telefon. — Okej. To kiedy?

— Za pół godziny.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia za pół godziny.

— Na razie. — Kiedy się rozłączył, odłożyłam komórkę na stół.

— O co chodziło z tym okrzykiem? — zapytał Mike, zerkając na mnie kątem oka.

— Żart, tchórzu.

— Czy słyszałaś kiedyś swój dziewczęcy pisk? — wymamrotał. Śmiejąc się cicho, zostawiłam go samego i poszłam na górę. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi do mojego pokoju, dość silny podmuch powietrza zmierzwił mi włosy.

Co prawda okno było w połowie otwarte, ale na zewnątrz nie wiało. Nawet liście się nie poruszały. Lekko zaniepokojona, podeszłam powoli do parapetu i z całej siły pchnęłam ramę w dół.

_Dziwne._

Wyciągnąwszy z szafy sukienkę, przebrałam się w nią i z powrotem zeszłam na parter.

— Wychodzę.

— Okej, na razie — pożegnał się Mike, a ja zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

~o~

Oglądanie treningu nie okazało się aż takie złe jak przypuszczałam, głównie dzięki Elenie i Caroline. Pod koniec Luke podszedł do trybun, aby zamienić ze mną parę słów.

— Hej, nie wynudziłaś się za bardzo?

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie. Właściwie to było naprawdę zabawne.

— Miałem nadzieję, że powiesz coś w stylu: „To było naprawdę imponujące", no ale...

Parsknęłam śmiechem. — Dobra. To było naprawdę imponujące.

— Tak!

— I zabawne — dodałam, na co Luke westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Możesz chwilę poczekać? Wezmę szybki prysznic, a potem gdzieś pójdziemy.

— Ja...

— Poczeka z przyjemnością! — wtrąciła Caroline.

— Tak właściwie... — zaczęłam, popatrzywszy na nią z wyrzutem.

— To świetnie! Widzimy się za pięć minut — zapowiedział Luke i wrócił na boisko.

Położyłam ręce na biodrach. — Caroline!

— Podziękujesz mi później.

Przewróciłam oczami i poprosiłam: — Elena, powstrzymaj ją!

— Przepraszam — wzruszyła ramionami — ale uważam, że byłaby z was ładna para.

— I ty, Brutusie...

Zaśmiała się. — O, a tam jest mój chłopak, więc wybaczcie, drogie panie, ale muszę was opuścić. — Po tych słowach pobiegła prosto do Stefana.

— To ja też już pójdę — oznajmiła Caroline, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. — O szczegółach opowiesz mi później. Zawsze lubiłam słuchać historyjek o pierwszych razach...

— Jakich znowu pierwszych...? Caroline! — nieomal krzyknęłam, czując, że moje policzki stają się gorące, ale ona tylko puściła mi oczko i odwróciwszy się, odeszła.

~o~

— Wszystko poszło w miarę dobrze — powiedziałam do słuchawki. — Zero niezręcznej ciszy. Nawet nie gadałam zbyt dużo.

— Ale?

— Nie ma żadnego „ale", Caroline — jęknęłam, czym chyba lekko ją zirytowałam, bo kłapnęła niecierpliwie:

— W porządku. Jak tam sobie uważasz, Elżbieto.

— Elżbieto?

— Małe nawiązanie do twojego dziewictwa.

Moje policzki przybrały barwę dojrzałych wiśni. — Caroline!

— No co? Przecież nie kłamię!

Przygryzłam wargę. — No cóż, tak czy owak — odparłam pospiesznie — muszę już kończyć. Czeka na mnie jeszcze praca domowa. Widzimy się jutro?

— Tak, na razie.

Zakończywszy rozmowę, westchnęłam głęboko i wślizgnęłam się pod kołdrę, a następnie wyciągnęłam spod poduszki tomik sonetów Szekspira i pogrążyłam się w lekturze.

Może byłam koszmarnie brzydka. Kto wie? Może wyglądałam naprawdę... _źle_ i właśnie dlatego nie miałam dotychczas chłopaka.

A może po prostu byłam dziwadłem.

Mnóstwo siedemnastoletnich dziewczyn przeżyło już swój pierwszy pocałunek, a nawet robiło o wiele więcej... Na samą myśl o tym ponownie spłonęłam rumieńcem.

Kiedy pewnego dnia zwiążę się wreszcie z jakimś chłopakiem — o ile w ogóle to nastąpi — być może nie spodoba mu się we mnie ten... _brak doświadczenia_.

Na litość Boską, przecież ja nawet nie wiedziałam, jak się całować! Nie mogło to być jakieś wyjątkowo trudne, skoro ludzie na całym świecie wciąż to robili, no ale...

Westchnęłam z frustracją i przewróciłam się na bok. Nie mogłam nikogo o to spytać. Tego trzeba doświadczyć na własnej skórze.

_Doświadczyć..._

Z przeczytanych przeze mnie książek jasno wynikało, że to coś wyjątkowego, zwłaszcza gdy robisz to z osobą, którą darzysz uczuciem.

A może książki się mylą? Może to najzwyklejsza czynność pod słońcem? Może pierwszy pocałunek pisarzy rozczarował ich tak bardzo, że wymyślili jego własną wersję, perfekcyjną pod każdym względem?

_No cóż_, pomyślałam. _Ja w każdym razie będę zapewne tak bardzo martwić się tym, czy nie robię czegoś źle, że ostatecznie wszystko schrzanię_.

W międzyczasie moje powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, aż w końcu znalazłam się w tej tajemniczej przestrzeni pomiędzy jawą a snem, gdzie cichy głosik w mojej głowie stwierdził znienacka: „Nie miałabym nic przeciwko całowaniu się z Damonem".

Następnego ranka dowiedziałam się, na jakim utworze skończyłam czytać — książka leżała na podłodze tuż przy łóżku, chociaż nie pamiętałam, żebym ją tam kładła, otwarta na sonecie czterdziestym trzecim, który, jak na ironię, zawierał pewną wiadomość odnośnie moich już nieistniejących snów z Damonem w roli głównej:

„Dzień będzie nocą, póki nie przybędziesz,  
Noc dniem, gdy we śnie ze mną znowu będziesz"*.

~o~o~

* * *

* Fragment "Sonetu 43" Williama Szekspira w tłumaczeniu Macieja Słomczyńskiego.


	9. Oko za oko?

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ IX ~**

_Znowu miałam ten sen. Koszmar, który dręczył mnie w dzieciństwie._

_Nie widzę żadnych twarzy i nie wiem nawet, czego się boję, ale czegoś się boję. Czegoś, co czyha na mnie na zewnątrz, więc zamykam się w pokoju. Ciągle słyszę odgłos kroków, który dochodzi z coraz bliższej odległości..._

_Czuję na dłoniach coś lepkiego — krew._

_W chwili, kiedy drzwi się otwierają, wyskakuję przez okno i upadam na ziemię. Wszystko mnie boli, tak bardzo, że nie jestem w stanie oddychać ani się poruszyć. Mogę jedynie patrzeć w niebo._

_I ktoś idzie w moim kierunku. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd to wiem, ale chce mnie zabić. Po prostu wiem._

_Nie znam znaczenia tego snu. Pewnie nie kryje się za nim nic ważnego. Głupia wyobraźnia. Jest on jednak na tyle straszny, że budzę się z krzykiem._

_Dan mnie wczoraj usłyszał. Chyba go to zmartwiło, bo gdy wszystko mu opowiedziałam, zrobił dziwną minę, jakby coś sobie przypomniał._

Przygryzłam wargę, uderzając długopisem w notatnik.

_Prawdopodobnie to właśnie tego boję się najbardziej — braku możliwości ucieczki. Jak w tym śnie. Bycia ofiarą. Bo, nie owijając w bawełnę, wszyscy wręcz prosimy się o to, żeby ktoś nas skrzywdził. Ułatwiamy to ludziom różnorakimi sposobami: otwierając przed nimi nasze serca, opowiadając o lękach z dzieciństwa, błahych zwyczajach, członkach rodziny... Wyskakujemy z tego okna i leżymy na ziemi, niezdolni do jakiejkolwiek obrony._

_Ostateczna decyzja należy do nich. Mogą albo nas zabić, albo nam pomóc. I czasem..._

Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek, przez co podskoczyłam jak oparzona na moim krześle.

— Chodź, zaraz mamy historię — przypomniała mi z uśmiechem Bonnie, stając tuż obok.

— Tak, wiem, ale muszę jeszcze skoczyć do toalety. Zobaczymy się w klasie, okej?

— Jasne.

Zabrawszy torbę ze stolika, ruszyłam w stronę łazienki, lecz gdy tylko się w niej znalazłam, niespodziewanie poczułam na ramieniu uścisk czyjejś dłoni i wkrótce z jękiem bólu wylądowałam na ścianie.

Co się tutaj, do cholery, działo?

_W porządku, zachowaj spokój..._

Ujrzałam przed sobą wysoką dziewczynę z rękoma założonymi na piersiach, bardzo ładną, prawie jak modelka pracująca dla „Victoria's Secret" — miała coś około metra osiemdziesięciu wzrostu, czarne, lśniące włosy i naprawdę niezłą opaleniznę, o jakiej ja mogłam jedynie pomarzyć. Po chwili utkwiła we mnie wzrok, mrużąc swoje zielone oczy, podczas gdy jedna z jej towarzyszek nie pozwalała mi wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, a druga czatowała przy drzwiach, pilnując, by nikt tu teraz nie wszedł.

Caroline coś o niej ostatnio mówiła, niestety niezbyt pochlebnie. O ile dobrze pamiętałam, nazywała się Julie.

— Cześć, nowa — przywitała się fałszywie słodkim głosem. — Chyba nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać, prawda?

Powoli skinęłam głowę, a serce podeszło mi do gardła. Co prawda Will nauczył mnie kiedyś, jak się bić, ale nie byłam pewna, czy zdołam wykorzystać jego lekcje w prawdziwej bójce.

Julie przeczesała palcami włosy i oznajmiła: — To w takim razie teraz nadrobimy zaległości i utniemy sobie krótką pogawędkę. Ja mówię, ty słuchasz. Trzymaj się z daleka od Lucasa Reese'a.

Na parę sekund zupełnie zapomniałam o strachu, gapiąc się na nią niezbyt przytomnie.

— Że co, proszę?

— Odczep się od Lucasa — warknęła. — Na razie jest moim byłym, ale niedługo znowu się zejdziemy, więc ciągle jest mój. Załapałaś?

_No proszę was..._

Luke i ta panienka?

I, co chyba nawet bardziej niedorzeczne, Luke i _ja_?

— Tylko się przyjaźnimy — wyjaśniłam w miarę spokojnie.

Uśmiechnęła się. — Och, jakież to urocze. Lucy?

Po tych słowach przytrzymująca mnie dziewczyna — zapewne owa Lucy — wymierzyła mi cios prosto w żołądek, tak silny, że aż zwinęłam się z bólu.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, mała zdziro — syknęła Julie. — To, że jesteś nowa i rzucasz dookoła te swoje spojrzenia niewinnego kiciusia wcale nie oznacza, że możesz mieć wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Nawet nie próbuj.

Pięść Lucy po raz kolejny skierowała się ku mojemu brzuchowi, ale instynktownie odepchnęłam ją tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiłam. W rezultacie dziewczyna najpierw uderzyła plecami w drzwi od jednej z kabin, a potem upadła na podłogę.

Początkowo rozpierała mnie autentyczna duma, ale gdy dostrzegłam wyraz twarzy Julie, natychmiast pomyślałam: _O Boże, zdecydowanie nie powinnam tego robić._

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

— No proszę — odezwała się w końcu Julie. — Wygląda na to, że nasz mały koteczek ma ostre ząbki.

_Nie okazuj, jak bardzo się boisz!_

— Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując sprawiać wrażenie pewnej siebie.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i uderzyła mnie w twarz z taką siłą, że przed moimi oczami zalśniły gwiazdy, a na podłogę polała się krew.

Nie myśląc zbyt długo nad kolejnym posunięciem, odwdzięczyłam jej się tym samym i pobiegłam w stronę drzwi, lecz zanim udało mi się uciec, zdążyła złapać mnie za włosy i pociągnąć z powrotem do tyłu. Wrzasnęłam co sił w płucach, podczas gdy ona popchnęła mnie i przewróciła na ziemię. Sekundę później poczułam na twarzy obcas jej buta i pięści drugiej dziewczyny. Zakaszlałam i spróbowałam zwinąć się w kłębek, zorientowawszy się, że nie dadzą mi spokoju, dopóki nie zemdleję...

— Przestańcie! Dość! — rozległ się znienacka czyjś głos i ciosy ustały. Zakaszlałam ponownie i poczułam w ustach smak własnej krwi.

— To ona zaczęła — skłamała pospiesznie Julie. — To ona.

Jeśli byłabym w stanie oddychać, z pewnością bym zaprotestowała, ale w tym momencie chciałam tylko powstrzymać kaszel i wciągnąć do płuc odrobinę powietrza.

Ktoś pomógł mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Elena.

— O mój Boże, Amy... — szepnęła, kiedy kątem oka obserwowałam, jak pan Saltzman i jacyś dwaj chłopcy łapią Julie, Lucy i tę trzecią dziewczynę za ramiona. — Możesz wstać?

Pokiwałam głową i oparłam się ręką o umywalkę.

— Wszystko w porządku — zapewniłam słabym głosem. — Nic mi nie jest...

— Nieprawda! Spójrz na siebie!

Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę przemieszaną z krwią, krzywiąc się lekko, po czym rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczyłam, że Matt przyglądał mi się z troską, wykręcając Julie rękę. Z korytarza dochodziły też odgłosy sugerujące, że przy drzwiach zgromadziła się spora grupa ciekawskich, którzy usiłowali zajrzeć do środka.

— Panno Collins, do gabinetu dyrektora. Panie również, panno Cooper i panno Saul. Panno Walsh, wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — potwierdziłam niewyraźnie, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz eksploduje. — Tak, nic mi nie jest.

— Mimo to i tak uważam, że powinnaś udać się do pielęgniarki — odparł pan Saltzman. — A potem oczywiście do gabinetu dyrektora. Eleno, mogłabyś ją tam zaprowadzić?

— Tak, oczywiście. Chodź, Amy.

Minąwszy Julie, usłyszałam jej szept: — To jeszcze nie koniec, blondyneczko.

Oczywiście dotarł on także do uszu Matta, który w ramach rewanżu wykręcił jej ramię jeszcze bardziej, przez co jęknęła cicho.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Elena, kiedy opuściłyśmy łazienkę.

— Nic — odpowiedziałam. — Chuliganki i ja... odbyłyśmy po prostu krótką rozmowę, która nieoczekiwanie przeistoczyła się w fizyczny akt przemocy... No i tyle. Ale to nie znajdzie się w moich papierach, prawda? Bo jeśli uczelnie...

— No cóż, teraz powinnaś martwić się chyba o coś innego — stwierdziła i weszła ze mną do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

~o~

I miała rację.

Absolutną rację, gdyż w najbliższym czasie musiałam skupić się przede wszystkim na pilnowaniu mojego najstarszego brata, żeby w razie czego uniemożliwić mu spalenie szkoły, zwłaszcza gdy będzie znajdował się w niej tłum uczniów. Dan wpadł w szał i poszedł prosto do dyrektora, nie wysłuchawszy nawet tego, co miałam do powiedzenia.

A ja się bałam. Cholernie się bałam. Bo przecież wyraźnie dano mi do zrozumienia, że na jednej bójce się nie skończy.

Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała mnie o gęsią skórkę. Następnym razem zareaguję. Następnym razem będę się bronić.

Albo przynajmniej spróbuję.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam po raz setny. — Nic mi nie jest, Mike!

— Zabiję tę dziewczynę! — odgrażał się Will, spacerując po pokoju w tę i z powrotem. — Gdy tylko Dan wróci, przejmuję sprawy we własne ręce!

— Nie bądź śmieszny — poprosiłam słabym głosem. — Mike, powiedz mu, że to nonsens! — Nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi. — Czy naprawdę tylko ja w tym pomieszczeniu jestem w stanie myśleć sensownie?

Wzruszyli ramionami.

— Wylądowałaś w szpitalu, tak?

— W gabinecie pielęgniarki, gdzie _notabene_ uznano, że nic mi nie jest! — Przewróciłam oczami i podniosłam się z kanapy.

_Ała._

_Zapamiętać: nie wstawać zbyt szybko._

— Wybierasz się gdzieś?

— Do mojego pokoju.

Dotarłszy tam, rzuciłam się na łóżko i syknęłam z bólu. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi, więc rzuciłam w nie poduszką.

— Mam sobie wytatuować na czole, że nic mi nie jest?

— Raczej nie byłoby ci z tym do twarzy.

Podniosłam głowę. — Luke! Um... Cześć. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Przełknąwszy ślinę, usiadł na łóżku, podczas gdy ja podeszłam do drzwi z zamiarem ich zamknięcia, ale kiedy tylko dotknęłam klamki, Luke odchrząknął znacząco.

— Twoi straszni bracia wyraźnie dali mi do zrozumienia, że drzwi mają pozostać otwarte, a odwiedziny nie mogą trwać dłużej niż pięć minut.

Westchnęłam i zajęłam miejsce obok niego.

— Przepraszam za ten incydent z Julie — odezwał się cicho. — Rozmawiałem już z nią i...

— Zły ruch — przerwałam mu i ponownie westchnęłam. — To tylko jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że my naprawdę... um... jesteśmy parą.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wyciągnął rękę i dotknął mojej brwi, potem skroni, aż w końcu włożył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho, mówiąc: — Strasznie mi przykro. Ja i Julie... zerwaliśmy jakiś czas temu i ona ciągle ma nadzieję, że się zejdziemy... A jej wredny charakter wcale nie ułatwia sytuacji.

Wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami, odczuwając dziwnie skrępowanie i nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Był tak blisko... Trochę za blisko.

— Luke... — zaczęłam, dyskretnie się od niego odsuwając, przez co omal nie zleciałam na podłogę. — Dzięki za troskę... ale... um... nie musisz się tym aż tak bardzo przejmować. Umiem o siebie zadbać.

Zapadło milczenie.

— Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości — powiedział po chwili. — Po prostu chcę ci pomóc.

Skinęłam głową. — Dzięki. Po raz kolejny.

Uśmiechnął się i podniósł z łóżka. — Lepiej już pójdę. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Amy.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. — Tak, ja też.

~o~

— Zrobiłaś _co_?

— Nic — powtórzyłam, zerkając na Caroline. Siedziałyśmy na ławce, ciesząc się słoneczną pogodą.

— No właśnie! Chłopak wykonał pierwszy krok, a ty niczego nie zrobiłaś?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Amy, tylko szczerze: lubisz go?

— Możemy zmienić temat? — poprosiłam. — Luke to mój przyjaciel i... i myślę, że jest nieco za wcześnie na to, by stał się kimś więcej. A tak w ogóle...

— Idzie tu — ostrzegła Caroline, patrząc na kogoś za moimi plecami, więc natychmiast zamilkłam i odwróciłam głowę.

— Hej — przywitał się z uśmiechem.

— Cześć — odparłam. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego. A u ciebie? Te siniaki...

— Na szczęście prawie ich nie widać, rzecz jasna dzięki mnie, waszemu geniuszowi makijażu — wtrąciła poważnym tonem Caroline, na co Luke zareagował śmiechem.

— Tak, dokładnie. Co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili?

— Zginęlibyście marnie — odpowiedziała z przekonaniem. Tym razem to ja się zaśmiałam.

— Chodź — zwrócił się do mnie Luke, pomagając mi wstać. — Następną lekcję mamy razem.

— Potem jest moja kolej? — zapytała go Caroline.

— Nie, Matta, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

— Zresztą, nieważne — stwierdziła. — I tak dotrzymam im towarzystwa.

— Poczekajcie, o czym wy w ogóle...?

Zanim zdążyłam dokończyć pytanie, Luke zaczął już iść, więc szybko się z nim zrównałam i wspólnie wkroczyliśmy na szkolny korytarz, gdzie mnóstwo osób popatrzyło na nas z zaciekawieniem... łącznie z Julie.

Pospiesznie odwróciłam głowę, unikając jej spojrzenia, ale Luke wręcz miażdżył ją wzrokiem, mając w oczach coś dziwnego, coś jakby... ogień.

— O czym rozmawialiście z Caroline? — spytałam go cicho.

— O zmianach.

— Jakich zmianach...? — Raptownie przerwałam i otworzyłam szerzej oczy. — Nie mówisz poważnie... — Jego uśmiech niewiniątka rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. — Chyba nie zorganizowaliście mi ochrony tylko dlatego, że ktoś mnie lekko pobił?

Nie odpowiedział.

— To śmieszne!

— A kogo to obchodzi?

— Mnie!

— Ale nas nie — odparł spokojnie. — Więc przynajmniej w tym tygodniu ani na chwilę nie zostawimy cię samej.

Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. — Wspaniale. Tak się wynudzicie, że pod koniec dnia sami mnie zaatakujecie.

Luke chyba naprawdę nie żartował, bo po skończonych lekcjach zorientowałam się, że rzeczywiście cały czas ktoś ze mną był: albo Elena, albo Stefan, albo Caroline, albo Matt, albo sam Luke. Kiedy zapytałam Matta, dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgodził, odpowiedział: — Czuję się przez to bardziej męski.

Szczerze wątpiłam, że czuł się tak nadal, gdy okładałam go swoją torbą.

Gdy wraz z Lucasem opuściłam budynek szkoły, mimowolnie wstrzymałam na chwilę oddech.

Zobaczeniu _go_ po tak niezmiernie długiej przerwie — a bardziej precyzyjnie: po tygodniu lub dwóch — towarzyszyło... niesamowite uczucie. Jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe, emanował jeszcze większym pięknem niż to, które zapamiętałam, choć sądziłam, że jego niecodzienna uroda dość dokładnie wryła mi się w pamięć. Oczywiście inne dziewczyny również zwróciły na niego uwagę, trącając się nawzajem łokciami i szepcząc coś między sobą z podekscytowaniem.

A on miał tego pełną świadomość. Uśmiech samozadowolenia igrał na jego wargach, kiedy zerknął na jedną z nich tak, że omal nie zemdlała. Nie było to zwykłe spojrzenie typu: „Wiem, że mnie obserwujesz". To zdawało się mówić: „Wiem, że mam nad tobą władzę i zrobisz wszystko, czego tylko zechcę".

Pokręciłam głową, starając się oczyścić umysł z niepożądanych myśli.

Przez jeden okropny moment ja także chciałam, żeby popatrzył w moją stronę. Wspaniale. Unikał mnie przez prawie dwa tygodnie, a teraz byłam gotowa ot tak puścić to wszystko w niepamięć, łącznie ze swoją złością na niego, i to tylko dlatego, że stał tam, wyglądając idealnie?

Naprawdę wspaniale.

A już myślałam, że stałam się taką dojrzałą osobą o głębokim wnętrzu...

Sekundę później, jakby moje modlitwy zostały nagle wysłuchane, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie, w reakcji na co najpierw zamarłam, a potem spuściłam wzrok.

_Tak. Dopiero co chciałam przyciągnąć jego uwagę, a teraz podziwiam gumę do żucia na chodniku... I te kółka ze słomy... Hej, ktoś musiał zgubić swoje kolczyki!_

Zdobywszy się wreszcie na odwagę, aby ponownie na niego spojrzeć, zobaczyłam, że kiwnął lekko głową, dając mi wyraźny znak, żebym podeszła. Zmarszczyłam delikatnie brwi, podczas gdy cichy głosik w mojej głowie mówił: „Nie idź. Po prostu się odwróć i odejdź".

— Hej, czy to brat Stefana? — odezwał się Luke. — Co on tutaj robi?

— Nie wiem — przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą.

— Dlaczego on właśnie...?

— Zna mnie — przerwałam mu. — Pewnie chce zapytać, gdzie jest Stefan.

— Amy...

— Wrócę za dwie minuty — obiecałam i ruszyłam w jego kierunku z drżącymi dłońmi.

— Co się stało z twoją twarzą? — zapytał bez słowa wstępu, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

— Nic, Damon — odparłam, przełknąwszy ślinę. — Jeśli szukasz Stefana, to jest jeszcze w środku.

— Nie szukam. Co się stało z twoją twarzą?

Zignorowałam go. — W takim razie co cię tu sprowadza?

— Musiałem porozmawiać z historykiem. Co, do cholery, stało się z twoją twarzą? — powtórzył, tym razem jednak tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Po prostu... upadłam.

— Na uruchomioną piłę łańcuchową?

— Na podłogę — poprawiłam go. — Na naprawdę bardzo... _twardą_ podłogę.

Uniósł brew. — Czy może ktoś cię na tę podłogę przewrócił?

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Daj już z tym spokój. O czym musiałeś porozmawiać z panem Saltzmanem?

— O pewnych sprawach — odparł zdawkowo. — I tak byś mi nie uwierzyła, gdybym ci powiedział. Nie wyglądasz mi na konfliktową osobę.

— Bo taka nie jestem. Ona zaczęła.

— Nie sprawiasz też takiego wrażenia, jakbyś potrafiła oddać.

— I tu się mylisz. Uderzyłam ją. Raz, co prawda, ale się liczy.

Skwitował to krótkim śmiechem, przez co i ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Po chwili poczułam, że coś spływa mi po wardze — najwidoczniej pękł jeden ze znajdujących na niej strupów.

— Um... — mruknęłam, widząc, że nie uszło to jego uwadze. — Przepraszam, to musi wyglądać okropnie.

— Nie — odparł dziwnie ochrypłym głosem. — Wcale nie.

Nagle dotknął palcem moich ust, przyprawiając mnie tym o zawroty głowy i doprowadzając do stanu bliskiego omdlenia. Uspokoiłam się nieco dopiero wtedy, kiedy cofnął rękę, na której dostrzegłam parę kropel krwi.

— Powinnam przestać się uśmiechać — wymamrotałam. — I...

— Kto ci to zrobił?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Ktoś.

— A dokładniej?

— Dziewczyna o imieniu Julie — wyznałam niechętnie. — Ona...

— Damon — rozległ się zza moich pleców spięty głos Stefana.

Odwróciłam się. — Cześć, Stefan.

— Hej — przywitał się ze mną i na powrót skupił uwagę na bracie. — Po co tu przyszedłeś?

— Żeby omówić twoje stopnie z nauczycielem historii — odpowiedział z sarkazmem Damon.

Zerknęłam na Luke'a. — To... To ja już sobie pójdę. Do zobaczenia później.

— Na razie — pożegnał się Damon.

— Czego chciał? — zapytał Luke, kiedy do niego wróciłam.

— Pogadać z panem Saltzmanem — wyjaśniłam. — No dalej, chodźmy. Nie chcę, żeby któryś z moich braci zgłosił na policji, że zaginęłam... — Zachichotał i oboje ruszyliśmy do samochodu. Po drodze natknęliśmy się na Julie, która uśmiechnęła się do nas fałszywie. Luke już chciał się zatrzymać, ale poprosiłam go cicho: — Po prostu stąd chodźmy.

Pokręcił tylko głową i nie odezwał się ani słowem przez cały czas trwania jazdy.

~o~

— Amy, wstawaj! — Ktoś uderzył pięścią w drzwi do mojego pokoju, więc otworzyłam oczy.

— Mam budzik, Will!

— Już nie, skoro rzuciłaś nim o ścianę! — odkrzyknął. — Rusz się, bo się spóźnisz!

Przetarłszy oczy, z trudem podniosłam się z łóżka, a następnie, walcząc z napadem ziewania, odwiedziłam łazienkę.

— Boże, jak ja cię nienawidzę, Will... — oświadczyłam mu, gdy znalazłam się już w kuchni.

— Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. Ciągle nie do końca rozbudzona, usiadłam przy stole i wzięłam z koszyka jabłko.

— Jakaś kolejna dieta? — zagadnął Mike. — Proszę, powiedz, że nie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i ugryzłam owoc. Tymczasem Dan marszczył brwi nad jakimś artykułem w gazecie i wkrótce na mnie spojrzał.

— No co? — zdziwiłam się. — Dieta jabłkowa zabiła jakąś nastolatkę?

Pokręcił tylko głową. Przewróciłam oczami.

— No dalej, o co chodzi? — zapytałam, podnosząc się i podchodząc do niego. — Chwila, czy to...? — Urwałam w połowie zdania, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na nagłówek:

„Licealistka kolejną ofiarą zwierząt".

Przeczytałam pobieżnie artykuł, ograniczając się jedynie do najważniejszych słów:

„Wykrwawiona... W krytycznym stanie... Ze szkoły w Mystic Falls...".

— Julie Collins? — odezwał się Dan. — Ta sama Julie Collins, która cię pobiła?

Pokiwałam głową, kompletnie oniemiała.

— Tak — szepnęłam po chwili. — Tak, to ona.

~o~o~


	10. Skryte pragnienia

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ X ~**

— Pieprzowy gaz?

— Jest.

— Pamiętasz, jak uderzać?

— Chcesz to sprawdzić na sobie, Mike?

— Ciągle uważam, że powinnaś zabrać...

— Co? Pistolet kalibru dziewięć milimetrów?

— Dobra, dobra, tylko już nie wrzeszcz — mruknął ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w przednią szybę.

— Wiecie, że nieźli z was paranoicy, prawda? — zapytałam. — Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że poświęciliście całe trzy dni na nauczenie mnie, jak się bić!

— Wszystko dla naszej siostrzyczki — stwierdził, puszczając mi oczko. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza.

Byłam spóźniona. Znowu.

— Może powinniśmy cię przechrzcić na Maggie, co? Wiesz, jak bohaterka tego filmu „Za wszelką cenę"...

— Daj spokój, nawet nie obejrzałeś go do końca — jęknęłam, kiedy zatrzymał wóz. — Na razie.

— Nie zapomnij... — Koniec jego wypowiedzi zagłuszył donośny trzask zamykanych drzwi. Westchnąwszy, weszłam do środka „Grilla".

— Amy! Dzięki Bogu! — zawołał Matt, podchodząc do mnie. — Musisz nam pomóc. Przegrywamy, a ty od teraz jesteś w naszej drużynie. No chodź!

Ze śmiechem pozwoliłam mu zaciągnąć się do reszty.

— Cześć — przywitał się Luke. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

— Cześć wszystkim. Zaraz wrócę, tylko skoczę po coś do picia — zapowiedziałam i w towarzystwie Lucasa podeszłam do kontuaru.

— Poproszę dietetyczną colę — zwróciłam się do barmana, a Luke zastukał palcami w drewnianą ladę.

— Amy?

— Hm?

Zwilżył wargi. — Czy... Czy słyszałaś ostatnie wieści na temat Julie?

Szybko obróciłam głowę. — Nie. A co się stało?

— Ona... Lekarze wypuścili ją już ze szpitala.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, nie wiedząc, czy powinnam wykrzyknąć: „Niech to szlag!", czy może: „Dzięki Bogu!"...

W porządku, koniec z głupstwami. Oczywiście, że ucieszyłam się z powodu poprawy stanu jej zdrowia. Oczywiście, że życzyłam jej jak najlepiej, nie bacząc na to, że mnie uderzyła. I że prawdopodobnie nie zawaha się zrobić tego po raz kolejny...

_O Boże._

— To dobrze — wymamrotałam. — To dobrze...

— Amy, rusz się! — zawołała Bonnie, a reszta ją poparła. Zerknęłam w ich stronę.

— Dajcie mi dwie sekundy, dobrze? — poprosiłam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszłam na zewnątrz.

A tak w ogóle to kiedy stałam się takim tchórzem?

Przez jakiś czas spacerowałam w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż ściany, oddychając ciężko chłodnym, wieczornym powietrzem, aż uspokoiłam się na tyle, że mogłam wrócić do środka. Gdy już miałam to zrobić, niespodziewanie usłyszałam jakiś omdlewający głos, do złudzenia przypominający... jęk.

_Następny atak zwierzęcia_, pomyślałam. _Cholera..._

Ostrożnie podeszłam do rogu, skąd dochodziły owe podejrzane dźwięki, ale z racji panujących dookoła ciemności dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, co się tam działo.

Dobre wieści: to nie był atak zwierzęcia.

_Świetnie. A teraz się stąd wynoś!_

Jakiś facet przypierał dziewczynę do muru, trzymając usta przy jej szyi. Jedną rękę wplótł jej we włosy, a drugą trzymał pod spódnicą, którą podnosił coraz wyżej...

Przełknęłam z trudem ślinę i cofnęłam się o krok.

_Jazda stąd!_, krzyczał mój umysł, więc posłusznie wykonałam kolejny krok. I właśnie wtedy jęk dziewczyny uformował się w wyraźne słowo:

— Damon...

Gwałtownie i bardzo głośno wciągnąwszy powietrze do płuc, szybko zakryłam usta dłonią, lecz było już za późno — chłopak podniósł głowę, jednak zanim zdążył na mnie spojrzeć, rzuciłam się do ucieczki.

Gdy wpadłam jak burza do wnętrza baru, serce nadal waliło mi jak młotem. Z jakiegoś powodu buzowała też we mnie wściekłość i czułam się całkowicie wytrącona z równowagi.

— Amy! Hej! — Luke pstryknął palcami tuż przed moim nosem. — Wszystko w porządku?

Zmusiłam się do kiwnięcia głową. Dlaczego w ogóle targały mną takie a nie inne emocje? Czemu miałam ochotę coś uderzyć?

Przecież to całkiem normalne... Chyba. Zresztą: to jego życie. Pewnie jak większość młodych facetów robił to już niezliczoną ilość razy.

— Rusz się, bo Matt udusi cię własnymi rękami, jeżeli zaraz mu nie pomożesz — ostrzegł Luke.

— Ja... Luke... Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze — wymamrotałam nieco chaotycznie. — Chyba wrócę do domu.

Zmarszczył brwi. — Co się stało?

_Dobre pytanie._

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nic.

Spojrzał mi w oczy. — Mnie możesz powiedzieć, Amy.

— Nic! — powtórzyłam. — Po prostu... To miejsce jest tak... — Nie zdołałam nawet dokończyć zdania, tylko szybko pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

_No poważnie! Co to niby miało być?_

— Amy, poczekaj! — zawołał Luke. — Pozwól przynajmniej odwieźć się do domu. Tam stoi mój samochód...

— Przespaceruję się. Świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi.

— Nie możesz iść sama.

— Dziękuję bardzo, ale tak się składa, że znam drogę do własnego domu — odburknęłam. Dlaczego, na litość Boską, wciąż byłam taka wściekła?

— Ale jest ciemno. I wyglądasz apetycznie dla... — zawahał się — zwierząt.

— Ha, ha — parsknęłam sarkastycznie. — Takiego komplementu jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam. Tylko że ja potrzebuję chwili samotności, Luke.

Naprawdę jej potrzebowałam. Musiałam jak najszybciej zidentyfikować to dziwne uczucie, które spalało mnie od środka. Gdybym tylko mogła pomyśleć jasno... Gdybym tylko...

— W porządku. Po prostu będę szedł obok ciebie — zaproponował. Obrzuciłam go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. — No daj spokój! To Mystic Falls! Nie możesz ot tak spacerować sobie nocą po mieście.

— Nie martw się, tatusiu, nie zamierzam rozmawiać z nieznajomymi.

Przewrócił oczami. — Nie do wiary, jak bardzo dziecinnie się nieraz zachowujesz.

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Nie zachowuję się dziecinnie!

— Okej, okej — zgodził się, podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji.

Więc to był prawdziwy Damon, tak? Ten, przed którym ostrzegał mnie Stefan? Uprawiający seks z dziewczynami w mrocznych zaułkach?

Jak ja mu odtąd spojrzę w twarz?

_Jesteś śmieszna, Amy_, odezwał się cichy głosik w mojej głowie. _Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? To jego życie!_

Okej, może i byłam śmieszna, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że chciało mi się płakać.

~o~

Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd wiodły mnie nogi. Po prostu kręciłam się po okolicy od jakiejś... godziny?

_O Boże..._

Właśnie wybiła ósma rano i naprawdę nie wiedziałam, dlaczego wyszłam z domu tak wcześnie, mogąc z racji weekendu pospać trochę dłużej. Chyba po prostu nie potrafiłam usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

Objęta własnym ramionami kontynuowałam spacer, aż...

— Witaj, Złotowłosa.

Obróciłam głowę. Och, wspaniale. Fantastycznie. Wszechświat mnie nienawidzi.

Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, czując, jak znowu wrze we mnie wściekłość. Bez żadnego powodu, rzecz jasna. Nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, byłam absolutnie pewna tylko jednej rzeczy: nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać. Odwróciłam się więc i odeszłam, ale niebawem znalazł się u mojego boku.

— Czego chcesz? — warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dobra, może i nie miałam prawa być na niego zła, ale nie potrafiłam się opanować.

— Hm... Pokazujesz pazurki. Podoba mi się.

Nie zareagowałam, więc stanął tuż przede mną.

— Damon, proszę, zejdź mi z drogi.

Popatrzył na mnie w sposób, który wyraźnie sugerował, że świetnie się bawi.

— Jesteś wściekła i _prosisz_? Co, małe ptaszki naprawdę pomagają ci się rano ubrać?

_Nie strać głowy, Amy..._

— Daj mi spokój, Damon.

— A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Bo ja tak mówię, ty... ty...

Uniósł brwi. — Och. Przypuszczam, że chodzi ci o to nasze przypadkowe spotkanie, prawda?

Natychmiast zamarłam. — Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Czyżby? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak — zapewniłam. Zaśmiał się.

— Żałuj, że nie widziałaś własnej twarzy, kiedy nas zobaczyłaś. Byłaś taka... zszokowana.

— No cóż, przepraszam, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego typu widoków — zadrwiłam, zapominając, że postanowiłam grać głupią.

— Chodzisz do liceum. Jak możesz być nieprzyzwyczajona do takich rzeczy?

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, odparłam: — Byłbyś łaskaw powiedzieć to, co masz do powiedzenia, a potem mnie zostawić?

Popatrzył na mnie ze spokojem. — Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, powiedziałbym, że zżerała cię zazdrość.

_Zazdrość..._

_Chwila. Co?_

— W ogóle mnie nie znasz — warknęłam, akcentując każde słowo. — Wcale nie zżerała mnie...

— Och, daj spokój, to taka naturalna rzecz — przerwał mi z szerokim uśmiechem. — Nikt cię nie obwinia.

— To, że nie sprawiam wrażenia... oczarowanej twoim zachowaniem wcale nie oznacza, że jestem zazdrosna — odparłam, starając się nie zgubić gdzieś po drodze sensu.

— Dlaczego więc jesteś taka wściekła?

— Nie jestem wściekła, a nawet jeśli, to nie z twojego powodu. Na Boga, ja po prostu potrzebuję chwili samotności! — zawołałam. — A ty co, spodziewasz się, że padnę przed tobą na kolana i będę wielbić cię za to, że raczysz ze mną rozmawiać?

Przechylił głowę na prawą stronę. — Poza tą częścią o wielbieniu, moja przyjaciółka całkiem dobrze wykonała tę o _padaniu na kolana_. Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś ty spróbowała. Proszę bardzo.

Zrobiło mi się gorąco i z trudem zwalczyłam nagłe pragnienie wymierzenia mu policzka. — Przyprawiasz mnie o mdłości, Damon.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczył takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. — Po prostu rozbudzam twoją ciekawość.

— Ciekawość? — powtórzyłam.

— Mhm — potwierdził, delikatnym ruchem przesuwając palce po moim ramieniu. — Możesz sobie wmawiać różne rzeczy, ale oboje wiemy, czego w głębi duszy tak naprawdę pragniesz... I że _jesteś_ zazdrosna o to, co ona robiła ze mną zeszłej nocy...

_Nie mdlej! NIE mdlej!_

— Naprawdę? — wydusiłam. — W głębi duszy cię pragnę? _Pożądam _cię?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na mnie znacząco, unosząc kąciki ust w kolejnym cudownym uśmiechu.

— Mylisz się — stwierdziłam. — Przenigdy nie chciałabym się znaleźć na jej miejscu. Bo tak się składa, że używam mózgu, że mam szacunek dla samej siebie...

— ...i że ciągle jesteś nietknięta — dokończył, choć równie dobrze mógł uderzyć mnie w twarz.

_Jak on w ogóle śmiał...?_

— To tak oczywiste, jakbyś miała to tutaj wytatuowane, Mario — powiedział, pukając mnie lekko w czoło.

Och. Po aluzji z Elżbietą w roli głównej przyszła kolej na porównanie do kolejnej dziewicy. Ciekawe, która będzie następna? Bella?

— Może i zachowujesz się jak dojrzała osoba — kontynuował, a jego aksamitny głos przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze i powodował, że moje serce biło dwa razy szybciej — ale nadal jesteś taka... niedoświadczona. Wszystko wokół ciebie zdaje się to wykrzykiwać...

Przełknęłam ślinę, a on uśmiechnął się z dziwną pewnością siebie, patrząc na mnie tak, jakbym była czymś smakowitym do zjedzenia.

— Moglibyśmy się razem świetnie zabawić — mruknął.

— Co najwyżej w twoich snach.

— Albo w twoich — odparł szybko, przez co zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie wiedział, co widywałam nieraz po zaśnięciu...

Och, nie. Jasne, że nie. Byłam śmieszna. Znowu.

— Twój chłopak tu idzie — oznajmił spokojnie, spoglądając na kogoś za moimi plecami. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczyłam Lucasa. Pomachaliśmy sobie nawzajem, po czym z powrotem stanęłam twarzą do Damona.

— Oferta jest ciągle aktualna — oświadczył. Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy, nie potrafiąc jednak zapanować nad swoją wyobraźnią, która podsunęła mi wyraźny obraz sceny, w której patrzył na mnie pożądliwie, dotykał mnie...

— Uważaj na to, co mówisz — udało mi się powiedzieć. W tym momencie moje policzki przypominały zapewne barwą dojrzałe pomidory. Dlaczego musiałam się zarumienić? _Dlaczego?_

Spojrzawszy na mnie tak, jakby potrafił czytać w myślach, pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha:

— Tylko jeśli ty będziesz uważać na to, o czym myślisz.

~o~o~


	11. Zdradziecka gra

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XI ~**

Mój koszmar, aka Julie, powrócił do szkoły.

I pierwsze, co zrobił, to popatrzył na mnie... i sobie poszedł.

Ciekawe...

Gdy razem z Eleną i Bonnie zmierzałyśmy w stronę klasy, jedna z jej „przyjaciółek" popchnęła mnie lekko ramieniem, ale nic nie powiedziała, rzucając mi tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— I myśląc o Bóg wie czym, nowa znienacka poczuła uderzenie — odezwała się z rozbawieniem Elena.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy wreszcie „nową" zastąpi zwykła „Amy"?

— Spytaj jej samej, gdy tylko przestanie być zajęta ignorowaniem całkowicie skupionego na niej Lucasa Reese'a — usłyszałam w odpowiedzi, więc obróciłam głowę. Luke rzeczywiście stał nieopodal, rozmawiając ze swoimi kolegami.

— _Ciągle_ nowa spogląda na niego swymi szeroko otwartymi, brązowymi oczyma...

— ...i nagle odczuwa nieodpartą chęć zamknięcia Elenie ust — dokończyłam. — Elena!

— Co? — zaśmiała się.

— Czasem zachowujesz się gorzej niż Caroline.

Bonnie z udawaną trwogą wciągnęła powietrze do płuc, a Elena położyła sobie rękę na sercu. — To, Amy, zabolało mnie fizycznie.

Śmiejąc się, weszłyśmy do sali na naszą ostatnią lekcję — historię. Przebiegała ona w całkiem miłej atmosferze... aż do chwili, kiedy pan Saltzman zadał nam pracę domową na temat bitwy pod Willow Creek. Wszyscy jęknęli i zaczęli pomrukiwać coś buntowniczo pod nosami... za wyjątkiem Bonnie, która zdawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta rysowaniem czegoś, jakby znalazła się w jakimś transie.

Wkrótce zabrzmiał dzwonek, więc podniosłam się i podeszłam do jej ławki, podczas gdy ona z zapartym tchem przyglądała się swojemu zeszytowi.

— O co chodzi? — zapytałam, kiedy spróbowała ukryć przede mną szkic, ale zdążyłam złapać go przed nią. — Czy to... ja? — wymamrotałam powoli, zauważywszy, że przedstawiona na rysunku dziewczyna miała na szyi taki sam naszyjnik jak mój. Ale to akurat nie było najdziwniejsze.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że ta dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni drewniany kołek, wydając się tym kompletnie oszołomiona, co sugerowały jej zmarszczone brwi.

Bonnie wyrwała mi kartkę z rąk i popatrzyła na mnie ze strachem.

— Co...? — zaczęłam, ale ona natychmiast się odwróciła i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. — Bonnie, zaczekaj! — zawołałam. Bezsensownie, bo wypadła już na korytarz. Ja natomiast stałam w bezruchu przy jej ławce, usiłując rozgryźć, czemu narysowała mnie jako dziwaczną wersję Buffy...

W końcu pokręciłam z rezygnacją głową, po czym spakowałam swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszłam ze szkoły. Luke miał dzisiaj trening, więc wracałam do domu sama.

Szłam przed siebie, od czasu do czasu rozglądając się dookoła, aż dotarłam do rogu ulicy i wtedy...

— Walsh!

Pewnego pięknego dnia uda mi się dojść do domu bez spotkania z Damonem. Poważnie, taki cel stawiam sobie na najbliższą przyszłość.

— Muszę się porządnie wyspać i odrobić tony pracy domowej. Poza tym nie mam w tej chwili najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie twoich seksualnych fantazji — oświadczyłam, nie zatrzymując się, ale szybko mnie dogonił.

— Nie, dzisiaj spróbuję porozmawiać z tobą jak cywilizowany człowiek.

— Jasne.

— Naprawdę — zapewnił. — W końcu mieszkamy w tym samym mieście...

— No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę mieszkańców Mystic Falls...

— ...a ja nic o tobie nie wiem — kontynuował, ignorując mnie. — Chyba powinniśmy się nieco lepiej poznać.

— Um... A niby po co?

— Bez powodu.

_Okej..._

— Mam naprawdę dużo pracy domowej do odrobienia, Damon — powtórzyłam. — Muszę wracać do domu.

— Musisz zacząć żyć pełnią życia — odparł, przewracając oczami. Nie skomentowałam tego. — Dobra, a co, jeśli pomogę ci w tym, co tam masz do zrobienia? — zaproponował. — W pracy domowej, tak?

Zaśmiałam się. — Bez urazy, ale nie sprawiasz wrażenia szóstkowego ucznia.

Naprawdę nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle gdzieś studiował, bo wyglądał tak, jakby w liceum interesowały go bardziej dziewczyny niż nauka.

Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — Dziękuję za komplement.

_Cierpliwości, cierpliwości..._

Zerkając na niego kątem oka, otworzyłam torbę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, o czym nie miałby zielonego pojęcia.

Trygonometria? Nie.

Angielski? To też odpada.

Historia?

Aha! Osoby takie jak on nigdy nie przykładają zbyt wielkiej wagi do historii.

— Bitwa pod Willow Creek — powiedziałam, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego z wyższością. — Wiesz coś o tym?

Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

_Ach._

_Cholera._

_Nigdy więcej nie zaufam swojej intuicji._

~o~

— Nie wiedziałam, że w Mystic Falls jest muzeum — zdziwiłam się, kiedy weszliśmy do środka budynku, a Damon rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Znajdziesz tu wszystkie informacje na temat historii Mystic Falls. Chociaż ciężko w ogóle nazwać to muzeum. Widziałem znacznie większe.

Naburmuszyłam się lekko. — Dużo podróżowałeś, prawda?

— Zdziwiłabyś się, jak dużo — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Chodź.

Gdy wkroczyliśmy do następnego pomieszczenia, do głowy wpadła mi pewna niepokojąca myśl.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że w zamian... — zaczęłam, odwróciwszy się w jego stronę.

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się i kręcąc delikatnie głową. — W ramach podziękowania za... hm... _pomoc w odrobieniu pracy domowej_ odpowiesz mi tylko na parę pytań.

Westchnęłam ze zniechęceniem, chociaż z drugiej strony czułam się podekscytowana. Czego ktoś taki jak _on_ chciałby dowiedzieć się o kimś takim jak _ja_?

— Czy „Amy" to zdrobnienie, czy twoje pełne imię?

— Pełne imię — odparłam. — Amy Claire Walsh.

Mruknął na znak, że usłyszał, a ja w międzyczasie podeszłam do gabloty z kulami z czasów wojny i wyciągnęłam zeszyt, żeby zapisać parę najistotniejszych informacji.

— W porządku, teraz moja kolej. „Salvatore" to włoskie nazwisko, prawda?

— Mhm.

— Byłeś kiedyś we Włoszech?

— Kilka razy. I właśnie zadałaś dwa pytania.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Proszę bardzo, teraz ty.

— Dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłaś?

— Mówiłam ci już — przypomniałam mu. — Nie wiem. Moi bracia tak postanowili.

— Nigdy nie ciekawił cię powód ich decyzji?

Popatrzyłam na niego sceptycznie. — Nie jestem jedną z _tego_ rodzaju blondynek, Damon. Oczywiście, że pytałam, ale nie chcieli mi niczego powiedzieć, więc po paru latach przestałam.

Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, a ja przygryzłam wargę.

— Dlaczego ty i Caroline ze sobą zerwaliście? — wypaliłam znienacka, przez co obrzucił mnie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. — Och, przepraszam, nie powinnam o to pytać — zreflektowałam się, czując gorąco na policzkach. — Nie musisz odpowiadać.

— Powiedzmy, że ja oczekiwałem od tego związku czegoś innego niż ona — odparł pomimo mojego ostatniego zapewnienia. — No to co, teraz przechodzimy do bardziej osobistych pytań, tak?

— Nie, ja po prostu...

— Twój pierwszy chłopak. Ile miałaś lat?

Cholera.

Odwróciłam wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy szukać wymówki, czy zdradzić prawdę.

— Damon, ja... sądzę, że to pytanie jest trochę zbyt...

— Hm. Żadnego nie miałaś — stwierdził z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Pierwszy pocałunek?

— Damon! — zawołałam. — Podobno chciałeś mi pomóc, a teraz nie mogę się przez ciebie na niczym skupić! Czy mógłbyś...?

— I o tym nie masz bladego pojęcia.

_Świetnie._

— Nie, to nie tak... Tak właściwie to... to jestem ekspertem w całowaniu. No wiesz, same usta, z języczkiem, zębami i czym tam jeszcze, wydawanie tych dziwnych odgłosów... Pestka. Wiem wszystko.

Wybuchnął śmiechem, więc odwróciłam się do niego plecami.

— Jeśli nigdy się z nikim nie całowałaś, to jak możesz...?

— Dużo czytam — ucięłam szorstko. — A ty za dużo pytasz, teraz moja... — Przerwałam, kiedy moją uwagę przykuł stary pergamin wiszący na ścianie.

Była to jakaś lista gości.

_Rodziny założycieli Mystic Falls w Virginii mają zaszczyt powitać państwa na przyjęciu inaugurującym pierwsze spotkanie rady miasta, dwudziesty czwarty września roku 1864._

— O, kogo my tutaj mamy... — mruknęłam z rozbawieniem. — Sporo nazwisk pokrywa się ze współczesnymi... _Forbes_... Może to prapraprababcia Caroline... — Zmarszczyłam brwi, dostrzegłszy coś dziwnego.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Stefan Salvatore_

Spojrzałam na Damona pytająco.

— Oryginalni bracia Salvatore — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Stefan i ja... odziedziczyliśmy po nich swoje imiona.

Aha.

— Więc jesteś kimś w rodzaju... Damona Salvatore'a juniora? — zaśmiałam się, zamykając zeszyt. Skwitował to tylko wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— W porządku, mam już wszystko — oznajmiłam i włożyłam notatnik do torby. — Możemy iść.

Skinął głową, po czym oboje ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia.

— Wspomniałaś, że twoi rodzice umarli, tak? — zapytał, gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz.

— No tak.

— Ile miałaś wtedy lat?

— Pięć.

— To dość mało. Musiało być ci... ciężko ich stracić.

— Chyba tak — potwierdziłam. — Ale nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze. A co z waszymi rodzicami?

— Zostaliśmy tylko Stefan i ja.

Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że lepiej nie zagłębiać się w ten temat, więc postanowiłam poruszyć inną kwestię.

— Ciągle gramy w to... zadawanie pytań? — W odpowiedzi wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. — Okej, w takim razie: jaki jest twój ulubiony pisarz?

— London. Twój?

— Trudno powiedzieć. Mam wielu ulubieńców, ale to chyba Szekspir znajduje się na szczycie listy... — odparłam po krótkim namyśle. — Wiesz co, Damon? Jeśli się postarasz, to potrafisz być naprawdę... miły.

Uśmiechnął się z ironią. — Tak. Jeśli się postaram.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do mojego domu, odwróciłam się i powiedziałam: — Dziękuję. Znowu. Za wszystko.

— Za nic — poprawił mnie. — Mógłbym pokazać ci _znacznie_ więcej. Bo odniosłem wrażenie, że lubisz poznawać nowe rzeczy...

— Lepiej już pójdę, zanim usłyszę coś, co sprawi, że naprawdę uznam cię za zboczeńca — stwierdziłam.

Zaśmiał się. — Och, daj spokój... Tak tylko mówię.

— Na razie, Damon — pożegnałam się i weszłam do środka.

Rzuciwszy się na moje łóżko, już po chwili się z niego podniosłam, skubiąc wargę. Gdzieś tu musiała być jakaś książka Jacka Londona...

Najpierw przeszukałam swoją prywatną biblioteczkę — niestety bezowocnie, więc zeszłam na dół i powyciągałam wszystko z szaf: moje stare pamiętniki, rysunki, kilka pucharów Dana i Michaela...

Gdzie była ta książka?

Wróciłam na piętro i zajrzałam do pokoju Dana, patrząc na półkę nad jego łóżkiem...

_Ty wstrętny złodzieju!_

Parę tygodni temu zapytałam go, czy widział mojego „Hamleta", a on zaprzeczył!

Gwałtownym ruchem chwyciłam książkę — _moją_ książkę — niechcący strącając przy tym zegarek, który z hukiem wylądował na podłodze. Przyklęknęłam, żeby go podnieść, ale bardziej zainteresowało mnie tajemnicze pudełko ukryte pod łóżkiem.

Przysunęłam je bliżej siebie i otworzyłam. — Błagam, niech to nie będzie zbiór magazynów porno...

Zajrzawszy do środka, zamarłam, po czym ostrożnie dotknęłam znajdujących się tam... _rzeczy_. Po kilku sekundach wyciągnęłam jedną z nich i gapiłam się na nią przez dłuższy moment.

Nagle przed oczami stanął mi szkic Bonnie: dziewczyna trzymająca w dłoni kołek...

Ta sama sytuacja.

— O mój...

~o~o~


	12. Teraz pójdzie już z górki

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XII ~**

— Jest ktoś w domu? — krzyknął z parteru Michael, ale ja wciąż nie mogłam się poruszyć.

Kołek. Trzymałam w dłoni cholerny _kołek_.

A co było w tym wszystkim najgorszego? Że już to widziałam. Na szkicu mojej przyjaciółki.

_Cholera._

— Amy? Chłopaki?

Słysząc odgłos kroków na schodach, pospiesznie wrzuciłam kołek do pudełka, jakby stał się nagle bardzo gorący, i wepchnęłam je z powrotem pod łóżko, po czym zabrałam książkę i pobiegłam w stronę drzwi. Wypadłszy na korytarz, natknęłam się na Mike'a.

— Amy? — Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. — Co robiłaś w pokoju Dana?

— No cóż... — Odchrząknęłam i wbiłam wzrok w podłogę, zakrywając twarz włosami, żeby nie zobaczył moich rumieńców. — Szukałam swojej książki. „Hamleta". Pożyczył ją ode mnie jakiś czas temu...

— Och — mruknął, a ja przełknęłam ślinę. Jedną z niespisanych zasad panujących w naszym domu był zakaz wchodzenia do pokoju innych bez ich pozwolenia.

— Powinnam odłożyć ją we właściwe miejsce, więc... — Odchrząknęłam ponownie i wróciłam do mojego pokoju. Kiedy tylko zamknęłam drzwi, nogi się pode mną ugięły i upadłam na kolana, oddychając tak głośno, że zakryłam usta dłonią, aby mnie nie usłyszał.

Musiałam śnić... Oczywiście, że to był syn! Niemożliwe, by Damon zachowywał się tak kulturalnie!

Uszczypnęłam się w ramię i jęknęłam cicho.

_W porządku. To nie sen._

Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

— Amy! — zawołał z dołu Mike. — Mogłabyś przyjść tu na sekundę?

Jakim cudem Bonnie...?

Zacisnęłam zęby i z trudem podniosłam się z podłogi.

— Um... Jasne! — odkrzyknęłam, lecz zanim zeszłam na dół, odwiedziłam jeszcze łazienkę, gdzie odszukałam w komórce odpowiedni numer i drżącymi rękami przyłożyłam ją do ucha.

— Cześć, tu Bonnie, zostaw wiadomość! — odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka.

— To ja — oznajmiłam słabym głosem, gdy rozległ się charakterystyczny pisk. — Musimy porozmawiać, Bonnie. Jak najszybciej. Oddzwoń, kiedy to odsłuchasz.

Rozłączyłam się, przemyłam twarz wodą i po krótkim zerknięciu w lustro w końcu poszłam do salonu, gdzie Mike otwierał sobie właśnie piwo.

— Hej — powiedziałam niepewnie. — Co tam?

— Nic wielkiego — odparł. — Słuchaj, um... Podobno Julie wróciła do szkoły, tak?

— Mhm.

Po co Dan trzymał pod łóżkiem pudełko pełne kołków?

— Zrobiła coś?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam, ledwie co będąc w stanie go słuchać. — Jeszcze nie.

— To dobrze — ucieszył się, przyglądając mi się uważnie. — Jeżeli coś by się działo, powiedziałabyś nam o tym, racja?

Podniosłam głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

— Jasne. Przecież nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się, unosząc puszkę. — I wypiję za to, żeby tak pozostało.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

— I co teraz? Nagle przemieni się w Buffy? — spytałem, w reakcji na co Stefan przewrócił oczami.

— Przypatrz się jej twarzy — nalegała Elena, podając mi szkic. — Wygląda na zdezorientowaną.

— Albo wściekłą. Bez urazy, ale wiedźmie daleko do Da Vinciego.

Elena westchnęła. — Uważasz, że się domyśli?

— No cóż, jeśli nie domyśli się po znalezieniu pudła pełnego kołków, to wątpię, że w ogóle ma mózg.

Stefan przewrócił oczami po raz kolejny.

Spojrzałem na niego. — Masz atak jakiejś choroby, o której nie wiem, bracie?

— Jeżeli się domyśli, to czy oni...? — zaczęła Elena, ale Stefan nie pozwolił jej dokończyć pytania, przytulając ją.

— Nic nam nie będzie.

— Och, wzruszające — zadrwiłem. — Poczekajcie, skoczę po swoje skrzypce.

Elena odsunęła się od niego i popatrzyła na mnie.

_Oczy Katherine. Usta Katherine. Twarz Katherine..._

Czyli to, czego nigdy nie będę miał.

— Ale...

— Spokojnie, ona o niczym nie wie. Jeszcze — dodałem.

— Skąd ta pewność?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. — Powiedzmy, że mam wyjątkowo silny szósty zmysł.

Zamilkła na chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

— Co znowu? — westchnąłem.

— Myślałam, że chciałeś ją zabić — wyjaśniła cicho. — A skoro nic nie wie...

— Mała zmiana planów — odparłem. — Uznałem, że może być... przydatna.

_Naprawdę?_, zdziwił się jakiś irytujący głosik w mojej głowie, ale go zignorowałem.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Stefan, który był równie irytujący jak ów głosik.

Teraz to ja przewróciłem oczami. — Naprawdę, Stefan. A myślisz że dlaczego się przy niej kręcę?

Elena odchrząknęła. — Przypuszczałam, że może... może trochę ją polubiłeś.

Przechyliłem głowę na lewo. — Błędna konkluzja. Mam ją zabić, żeby to udowodnić?

— Nie! — zawołali oboje w tym samym momencie.

Podniosłem ręce w prześmiewczym geście kapitulacji. — Tak tylko pytam.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Amy)_

Stałam na środku pokoju, a dokładniej — salonu. Było tam zapewne przepięknie, dopóki ktoś nie poprzewracał mebli, nie powybijał okien i nie pokrył wszystkiego krwią. Z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu miejsce to wydało mi się dziwnie znajome.

Nagle tuż przed moimi stopami wylądowała jakaś kartka, więc schyliłam się, żeby ją podnieść.

Okazało się, że to lista gości, którą widziałam w muzeum. Kiedy na nią spojrzałam, słowa zaczęły się rozmywać i mieszać ze sobą, aż w końcu uformowały się w szkic... okropny szkic, który przedstawiał mnie samą, leżącą na ziemi z kołkiem wbitym w klatkę piersiową.

— Znowu śnisz — stwierdził ktoś znajomym głosem.

Podniósłszy głowę, zobaczyłam, że na schodach siedział Damon.

— Wiem — odparłam, rozglądając się dookoła. — Damon, co się dzieje?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na sufit. Ktoś na piętrze krzyknął, więc zaczęłam biec, żeby się tam dostać, ale zablokował mi drogę.

— Nie możesz jej pomóc — powiedział, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

— Kim ona jest?

Przechylił głowę na prawo. — Nie wiesz?

Niebawem usłyszałam kolejny wrzask, tym razem jednak dochodzący z zewnątrz. Gwałtownym ruchem wyrwałam rękę z uścisku Damona i rzuciłam się w stronę drzwi.

Znalazłam się w ogromnym, zielonym ogrodzie, ale nie zobaczyłam nikogo, kto mógłby przed chwilą wydać się z siebie tamten przerażający krzyk, więc postanowiłam ostrożnie obejść budynek dookoła.

Zatrzymałam się, kiedy zauważyłam obserwującą mnie dziewczynę.

— Nie możesz powiedzieć, że cię nie ostrzegałam — odezwała się uśmiechnięta Bonnie, mrugając do mnie przyjaźnie. Niespodziewanie ktoś stanął za moimi plecami.

Odwróciłam się. — Dan?

— Cześć, siostrzyczko — przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym wbił mi kołek prosto w serce.

I wtedy właśnie otworzyłam oczy.

Wciąż dygocząc na całym ciele, podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i zerknęłam na zegarek. Spałam co najmniej trzy godziny. Na czoło wystąpiły mi kropelki potu, więc otarłam je wierzchem dłoni, podczas gdy moje serce nadal biło jak szalone, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru się uspokoić.

Musiałam natychmiast stąd wyjść i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Zanim jednak to zrobiłam, chwyciłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Bonnie, ale była poza zasięgiem. Znowu.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zabrałam z szafy kurtkę i zeszłam na dół.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Will.

— Przejść się — odparłam, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy, i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd zmierzam. Wiedziałam tylko, że idę przed siebie. Gdzieś. Kto by się tym w ogóle przejmował?

Ledwie co potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć numer własnego domu, więc kiedy minęłam róg ulicy, zaczęłam po prostu biec. Potrzebowałam jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mogłabym pomyśleć. Gdzie nikt by mnie nie znalazł.

Więc biegłam. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż nie mogłam już dłużej oddychać. Trzęsąc się, po około godzinie zatrzymałam się przy skraju lasu,

Skąd Bonnie wiedziała, co się stanie? Dlaczego pod łóżkiem mojego brata stało pudło z kołkami? Co, do cholery, działo się w tym mieście?

Objąwszy się ramionami, odwróciłam się i zaczęłam wolno iść. Mój mózg chciał eksplodować z nadmiaru myśli, a na policzkach poczułam łzy. Gdy mimowolnie zaczęłam szlochać, otarłam je rękawem, a potem...

— Witaj, dziewczynko.

Natychmiast się zatrzymałam i obróciłam głowę. Serce znowu zabiło mi szybciej, a instynkt nakazał biec i nie oglądać się za siebie.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, już miałam to zrobić, ale znienacka na kogoś wpadłam.

— Och, prze-... — Urwałam w połowie słowa, kiedy zobaczyłam przed sobą kobietę. Coś było z nią nie tak. Dało się w niej dostrzec coś... niebezpiecznego.

— Nie powinnaś spacerować samotnie o tej porze — skarciła mnie z uśmiechem, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza. — Nie słyszałaś o atakach zwierząt?

— Tak, właśnie wracam do domu... — wymamrotałam, robiąc krok do przodu.

Gdy chwyciła moje ramię, świat zawirował mi przed oczami, jakbym miała za chwilę zemdleć, jednak na szczęście jeszcze nie do końca straciłam głowę — zamachnęłam się i z całej siły uderzyłam ją w twarz, po czym rzuciłam się do ucieczki, ale mężczyzna złapał mnie od tyłu i przyparł do drzewa.

Wydałam z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, a dziewczyna się zaśmiała.

— Wiesz co? To naprawdę zabawne, kiedy próbują uciekać — warknął mężczyzna.

Znowu krzyknęłam co sił w płucach i poczułam na policzkach kolejny potok łez.

— Pachniesz tak kusząco... — wyszeptał mi do ucha. — Tak czysto...

Pisnęłam, usiłując wydostać się z jego uścisku.

— Poczekaj! — zawołała nagle dziewczyna, podchodząc bliżej, żeby lepiej mi się przyjrzeć. Moje uderzenie zdawało się w ogóle jej nie zranić. — Ja ją chyba znam... — Popatrzyła na mnie uważnie i uśmiechnęła się. — To z tobą spędza ostatnio czas Damon, prawda?

Za bardzo się bałam, żeby odpowiedzieć, próbując w międzyczasie odepchnąć rękę mężczyzny. Byłam taka głupia! Co ja sobie myślałam, wałęsając się samotnie po Mystic Falls? Przecież oni za chwilę...

No właśnie. Co oni zamierzali zrobić?

Już same myśli na ten temat przyprawiały mnie o gęsią skórkę.

— Och, więc upolowaliśmy salonowego pieska Salvatore'a — zaśmiał się mężczyzna. — Wspaniale.

_Pieska?_

— Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, bym cię trochę posmakował... — szepnął i pochylił się ku mojej szyi. Zamknęłam oczy, ciągle próbując go odepchnąć, ale na próżno.

— Proszę, nie, proszę... — błagałam, skomląc jak zranione zwierzę... i nagle dziewczyna stojąca za jego plecami krzyknęła.

Odsunął się, żeby na nią zerknąć, więc i ja podniosłam powieki.

Kobieta z ogromnym zdumieniem patrzyła na wystający ze swojej klatki piersiowej kołek, a następnie niczym kłoda zwaliła się na ziemię. Ciemność i wyobraźnia musiały mnie oszukać, ponieważ sekundę przed tym, jak upadła, jej twarz wydała mi się taka... dziwna.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że mężczyzna mnie puścił, dopóki nie osunęłam się na kolana, czując się coraz bardziej ociężała. Zanim jednak odpłynęłam w nicość, udało mi się jeszcze ujrzeć twarz swojego wybawcy. Choć dobrze go znałam, nigdy nie widziałam, by w jego oczach płonął aż tak... dziki ogień.

A potem z moich ust wydobyło się ostatnie, proste zdanie:

— Chyba sobie żartujesz...

~o~o~


	13. Granica rzeczywistości

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XIII ~**

Okej, wiem, „omdlenie" brzmi tak... elegancko.

To znaczy, nie wydaje wam się, że w filmach i w ogóle te smukłe, piękne aktorki sprawiają wrażenie takich... delikatnych, kiedy mdleją?

No cóż. Okazało się to tylko złudzeniem. W rzeczywistości upadek prosto na twarz wcale nie powoduje, że czujesz się... delikatna.

Tak czy owak, mogłam chociaż postarać się wymyślić jakieś chwytliwe „przedomdleniowe" zdanie.

Jak na przykład: „O mój Boże, to ty!".

Albo inne, jeszcze lepsze: „Co tak długo?".

Dobra, cofam to. Najważniejsze, że pojawił się w samą porę. Poza tym...

Okej, nie zbaczam z tematu.

Gdy myślę o tym teraz, nawet zwykły okrzyk typu: „Bierz tę sukę!" idealnie pasowałby do sytuacji. Może i nie zalicza się on do zbytnio _eleganckich_, ale przynajmniej pokazałby, jaka to ze mnie twarda, nieustraszona dziewczyna.

Ale co ja wybrałam spośród tych wszystkich propozycji?

„Chyba sobie żartujesz...".

Wiecie co? Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek powie wam, że obejrzenie tych wszystkich horrorów, przeczytanie stosu książek i kupienie kilku sezonów serialu „Buffy. Postrach Wampirów" na DVD oswoi was z widokiem wbijania komuś kołka prosto w serce...

...nie wierzcie mu. To wcale nie pomaga.

Poważnie.

— Amy... — Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby dochodził z bardzo, bardzo daleka.

A ja dryfowałam w ciemnościach... w stanie nieważkości.

_Łał..._

Mając wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz wybuchnie, powoli otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że przyglądał mi się z troską.

A po paru sekundach zrobiłam to, co wydało mi się najsensowniejsze.

Wrzasnęłam.

— Amy, już dobrze... Jesteś bezpieczna... — starał się mnie uspokoić, podczas gdy ja usiłowałam się podnieść, co znacznie utrudniały mi kolana jak z waty i zawroty głowy. Moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się wkrótce na dziewczynie... a raczej na jej martwym ciele leżącym twarzą zwróconą do ziemi. Zrobiłam krok albo dwa w jej stronę, ale on mnie powstrzymał.

— Lepiej nie patrz.

— Zabiłeś ją? — szepnęłam. Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. To nie mogło wydarzyć się naprawdę...

Nie odpowiedział.

— O mój Boże... Zabiłeś ją! — Zaczęłam szlochać, więc przysunął mnie bliżej siebie.

— Szsz... Amy, nie... Wszystko w porządku.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Odepchnęłam go i znowu spojrzałam na ciało. Nie ruszało się. I już nigdy miało się nie poruszyć.

— O mój Boże, Luke... — powiedziałam cicho. — To się nie dzieje... To się nie dzieje... To... Oni...

— Chcieli cię zabić! — wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego orzechowe oczy nadal groźnie lśniły.

— A ty... ty... — Spróbowałam uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. — Gdzie jest tamten mężczyzna?

— Uciekł. Amy, proszę, uwierz mi, technicznie rzecz biorąc, wcale jej nie zabiłem...

— N-nie? — Moje ciało było całkowicie odrętwiałe.

— Nie. Posłuchaj mnie, dobrze? — Spojrzał mi w oczy i złapał za ramię, ale wzdrygnęłam się i wyrwałam z jego uścisku.

— Luke...

— Nie masz pojęcia, co oni zamierzali zrobić! — zawołał. Spojrzawszy na niego po raz ostatni, odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec, czując w gardle palenie zwiastujące wymioty. Nie mogłam przebywać w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej...

Wkrótce się ze mną zrównał i zastąpił mi drogę. Znowu krzyknęłam, cofając się o krok.

Uniósł ręce. — Nie skrzywdzę cię, przyrzekam, nie skrzywdzę cię... — powtarzał takim tonem, jakby sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu niewiarygodnie duży ból. — Spójrz...

— Proszę, po prostu... — Nie będąc w stanie dokończyć zdania, wyminęłam go szybkim krokiem, ale uparcie podążał za mną.

— Nie zabiłem jej!

W miarę jak przybliżaliśmy się do centrum miasta, coraz bardziej zniżał głos.

— Cokolwiek ci się wydaje, to nie jest prawdą — szepnął, łapiąc mnie za ramię. — Nie byli tymi, za kogo ich masz... Oni nie byli nawet ludźmi!

Obrzuciłam go zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

— C-Co...?

— Hej! — zawołał ktoś za nami, zmierzając pospiesznie w naszym kierunku. Will. — Odsuń się od niej! — warknął do Luke'a, popychając go, po czym popatrzył na mnie z troską. — Dlaczego płaczesz? Co się stało?

— Nic — odparłam trochę za szybko.

— Coś ci zrobił?

— Nie. — Jakimś cudem nagle udało mi się uspokoić. Albo może ciągle byłam w imitującym spokój szoku.

— Amy, błagam cię... — szepnął do mnie Luke. — Po prostu... Pogadajmy jutro, okej? Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, tylko daj mi szansę...

Zamrugałam nieprzytomnie, przysuwając się do Willa. — Możemy już wracać do domu?

— Jasne, skarbie. — Złapał Luke'a za kołnierzyk. — A co tobą, chłopcze, porozmawiam sobie później.

— Will — poprosiłam słabym głosem. — Wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę. — Przysunęłam się do niego jeszcze bliżej i zaczęliśmy iść. Nie miałam siły na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Nie miałam siły nawet oddychać, więc przez parę minut szliśmy w kompletnej ciszy.

Aż w końcu Will nie wytrzymał.

— E... Czy to twój chłopak?

Popatrzyłam na niego. — Jeśli rzeczywiście miałabym jakiegoś chłopaka, to byście o tym nie wiedzieli?

— Więc o co chodziło z tym całym „wyjaśnianiem"?

Znowu zapadło milczenie.

— Czy to przez niego płakałaś? Bo jeśli tak, to zaraz tam wrócę i skopię mu tyłek...

Nie potrafiłam się nawet zaśmiać. — Nie, Will. Wszystko gra. To taka... babska sprawa.

Kiedy weszliśmy do naszego ogródka, westchnął i spojrzał na mnie.

— Amy, cokolwiek by się nie działo, nieważne co, zawsze możesz przyjść ze swoim problemem do któregoś z nas. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Przez krótki moment, nie biorąc już pod uwagę tego całego oszołomienia i strachu, czułam się okropnie, jakby poczucie winy kopnęło mnie w sam środek żołądka.

Nie mogąc nic z siebie wykrztusić, po prostu się do niego przytuliłam.

— Wiem — szepnęłam. — Wiem. I dziękuję. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Odsunął się, żeby popatrzeć na mnie po raz kolejny, a potem uśmiechnął się i oboje weszliśmy do środka.

~o~

Nie zmrużyłam tej nocy oka. Postanowiłam również nie iść do szkoły, a kiedy Dan zaczął dopytywać się o powód, skłamałam po prostu, że boli mnie brzuch.

Luke dzwonił do mnie co najmniej pięć razy, ale nie odebrałam.

Ja natomiast co najmniej dziesięć razy dzwoniłam do Bonnie, lecz ona z kolei ignorowała mnie.

Widziałam, jak ktoś umarł.

I to przeze mnie.

Co Luke mi wcześniej powiedział? „Oni nie byli nawet ludźmi!".

Co to niby miało znaczyć?

Chcieli mnie skrzywdzić. Nawet więcej — zabić. A teraz to ona leżała gdzieś martwa.

I to Luke ją zabił...

Ta myśl okazała się kroplą, która przepełniła czarę goryczy, więc pobiegłam do łazienki i klęknąwszy przy toalecie, zwymiotowałam. A przynajmniej spróbowałam to zrobić, bo nic wcześniej nie jadłam. Jedynie żółć paliła mi gardło i jamę ustną.

Po chwili wstałam, przemyłam twarz i wyszczotkowałam zęby, po czym wróciłam do pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Zorientowałam się już, z kim powinnam zamienić parę słów.

Wyszłam z domu, oddychając głęboko chłodnym powietrzem. Wiedziałam, gdzie był. Albo raczej przypuszczałam. I nie myliłam się.

Kiedy wkroczyłam do „Grilla", rozejrzałam się dookoła i podeszłam do niego zdecydowanym krokiem.

— Damon, musimy porozmawiać.

Zerknąwszy na mnie kątem oka, odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która siedziała obok niego nieco... _za_ blisko i oznajmił jej bezceremonialnie: — Wynocha.

Obrzuciła mnie ponurym spojrzeniem, ale zastosowała się do polecenia. Zajęłam jej miejsce.

— W czym mogę ci pomóc?

— Ktoś mnie wczoraj napadł.

— Więc idź na policję i zgłoś to. — Chociaż brzmiał na znudzonego, natychmiast obrócił ku mnie głowę.

Zacisnęłam zęby. — I na pewno nie wiesz, dlaczego nazwali mnie twoim „salonowym pieskiem", prawda?

Wyprostował się i popatrzył mi w oczy.

— Co?

— Nazwali mnie...

— Słyszałem. Kto to był?

— Nie wiem. I chyba to ja powinnam zadać ci to pytanie, bo oni zdawali się znać _ciebie_.

— Jak wyglądali?

— No cóż, facet był wysoki, miał ciemne włosy i brodę... — Przerwałam na moment. — Miał też bliznę na brwi. A kobieta... — wzięłam głęboki oddech — miała ciemnobrązowe, kręcone włosy i duże, zielone oczy. Znasz ich?

— Nie.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Więc dlaczego nazwali mnie _twoim_ „pieskiem"?

— Słynę na mieście z dziwnych fantazji seksualnych — zadrwił z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Poczułam ciepło na policzkach. — Ja nie żartuję! Skąd ich znasz?

— Nie znam ich — powtórzył w taki sposób, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. — Jak ci się udało uciec?

Zawahałam się. — M-mój przyjaciel mnie uratował.

— Który?

— Nie znasz go — odparłam powoli. — I powiedział też, że oni nie byli lu-... — Urwałam w pół słowa. — Damon, co się tutaj dzieje?

Uśmiechnął się i pochylił w moją stronę. — Rodzina nigdy ci nie powiedziała, co czai się w mroku?

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. — Słucham?

Pokręcił lekko głową. — Naprawdę tego nie wiesz, co? Nie do wiary...

— Czego nie wiem? — zniecierpliwiłam się. — Damon, o co ci chodzi?

Odgarnął mi kosmyk włosów z twarzy, po czym przesunął dłoń na szyję. Ruchy jego palców były tak delikatne, że aż zadrżałam.

— Boże, niewinność jest taka kusząca... — szepnął, podczas gdy ja patrzyłam na niego jak zahipnotyzowana.

Nagle odsunął rękę, jednym haustem opróżnił stojącą przed nim szklankę i podniósł się z barowego stołka.

— Dlaczego nie zapytasz tego twojego przyjaciela, co się tutaj dzieje, księżniczko? — mruknął. — Tym razem to ty decydujesz, kiedy się obudzić.

Zamarłam w szoku. Skąd on...?

— Damon... — zaczęłam, ale zdążył już wyjść z baru. Drżącymi rękoma wyjęłam komórkę i odszukałam numer Luke'a.

Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. — Amy...

— Jestem w „Mystic Grillu" — oznajmiłam, nie mając świadomości, że właśnie wykonałam telefon, który zmieni wszystko na zawsze. — Musimy porozmawiać. — Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Luke, musisz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje w tym mieście.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Zapukałem do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mi Anna.

— Damon.

— Suko — przywitałem się. — Frederick w domu?

W korytarzu pojawiła się Pearl. — Damon. Co cię tu sprowadza?

— Przyszedłem was ostrzec. Zaproś mnie do środka.

Wezwawszy właścicielkę posesji, zmusili ją do wypowiedzenia odpowiedniej formuły.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Pearly, kiedy rozsiadłem się na kanapie.

— Ten sukinsyn — zacząłem, patrząc na Fredericka — to idiota, to się stało. — Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że to właśnie on ją napadł.

— Coś nie tak? Przestraszyłem twojego małego pieseczka? — odezwał się. W mgnieniu oka poderwałem się na nogi, warcząc. Pearl natychmiast stanęła między nami.

— Panowie — ostrzegła stanowczym głosem. — Zachowajcie spokój.

— Nie powinieneś zostawiać jej samej, bo ktoś może ją... hm... skrzywdzić. — Frederick uśmiechnął się głupio, podczas gdy ja zacisnąłem zęby.

— Zjedź mi z drogi, Pearl.

— Nie — sprzeciwiła się. — Obydwaj, usiądźcie.

Po około minucie rzucania sobie groźnych spojrzeń w końcu zastosowaliśmy się do polecenia.

_Później_, obiecałem sobie w duchu. _Później_.

Pearl westchnęła. — A teraz, proszę, wyjaśnicie mi, o co chodzi.

— Salvatore ma ludzką zabaweczkę, na którą się wczoraj natknąłem.

— Ona nie jest moją zabaweczką — syknąłem. — A ty natknąłeś się wczoraj na tykającą bombę.

— Przecież to tylko człowiek. — Uśmiechnął się. — Chyba że czujesz do niej coś więcej...

— Mnie ta dziewczyna nie obchodzi — prychnąłem. — Ale nas wszystkich obchodzi jej nazwisko.

— A to niby dlaczego?

Teraz nadszedł czas na mój uśmiech. — Bo to nazwisko to Walsh.

Stojąca za nim Anna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc i zerknęła na mnie ze strachem. — Jesteś pewien?

— Co? Co to znaczy? — spytała Pearl. Zaśmiałem się.

— Och, racja. Przecież przez ostatnie sto czterdzieści pięć lat byłaś nieco... _zajęta_ siedzeniem w tym grobowcu, więc masz prawo nie wiedzieć. Niektóre nazwiska uległy w międzyczasie pewnym modyfikacjom. W tamtym okresie brzmiało ono Wells.

Pearl milczała. Podszedłem do Fredericka.

— Jeśli ją tkniesz, a potem rozpozna cię na ulicy, to uważasz, że po ciebie nie przyjdą? Nie dożyjesz nawet ranka. I zgadnij, po kogo wrócą, kiedy z tobą skończą... — Zerknąłem na Pearl. — Zaprowadzi ich prosto do was.

— Przymus...

— Której części zdania: „Bo to nazwisko to Walsh" nie zrozumiałaś? Ma werbenę. A to z kolei oznacza, że wy macie cholernie duży problem.

Pearl odchrząknęła. — Jeśli ją zabijemy...

— Och, no tak. Wtedy do Mystic Falls przybędzie co najmniej pięćdziesięciu kolejnych. Dla dobra nas wszystkich, jeżeli nie chcecie zwracać na siebie uwagi, zachowujcie się tak, jakbyście nie wiedzieli, z kim macie do czynienia. Nie wejdą wam w drogę, o ile wy nie zrobicie tego pierwsi. A ten idiota — kiwnąłem głową w jego stronę — powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Na dłuższy moment zapadło milczenie.

— Dlaczego nas ostrzegasz? — przerwała je Anna. — Jak to się stało, że ona jeszcze nie wie, czym jesteś? Jakim cudem wciąż żyjesz?

— Powiedzmy, że dzięki mojemu urokowi osobistemu — odparłem z szerokim uśmiechem. — I podobnie jak wy zamierzam zostać tu przez dłuższy czas, więc nie chcę mieć ich na ogonie.

Pearl wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Fredericku, wyjedziesz z tego miasta.

Otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to.

— Zanim nastanie jutro. A ściślej mówiąc, zanim minie godzina.

Jego zszokowany wyraz twarzy wprawił mnie w nadzwyczaj dobry humor.

— Grzeczny chłopiec.

~o~

Opuściwszy dom, zaczekałem, aż on uczyni to samo. Gdy dostrzegłem jego postać, uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i ruszyłem mu na spotkanie. Wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem.

— Frederick!

— Salvatore — warknął. — Czego chcesz?

— Och, tylko trochę z tobą pogawędzić, zanim wyjedziesz — wyjaśniłem. — Wiesz, to naprawdę interesujące. Do dzisiaj twoje zniknięcie z Mystic Falls byłoby zauważone, ale teraz... — Westchnąłem. — Teraz odchodzisz w siną w dal i nikt nie będzie wiedział, gdzie się zatrzymałeś ani co robisz. Równie dobrze mógłbyś po prostu... zniknąć. Czy to nie... — przerwałem, szukając odpowiedniego słowa — _zabawne_?

Rzucił mi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. — To znaczy?

Uśmiechnąwszy się, w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się u jego boku i wbiłem mu kołek prosto w serce.

— To znaczy... — warknąłem, czując, że twarz mi się zmienia, żyły nabrzmiewają, a kły stają się widoczne — że nie lubię osób, które dotykają moich rzeczy.

~o~o~


	14. Uchroń mnie przed tym, czego pragnę

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XIV ~**

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czego dokładnie spodziewasz się ode mnie usłyszeć... — oznajmił wyraźnie zakłopotany, wiercąc się na swoim krześle.

— Prawdy — odparłam, położywszy łokcie na stole. — Obiecałeś, że wszystko mi wyjaśnisz, więc... — wykonałam ręką gest zachęcający go do mówienia — oto jestem.

Gdy kelnerka przyniosła nam zamówione napoje, odchrząknął.

— Amy...

— Co jest grane? — przerwałam mu niecierpliwie. — Luke, jesteś mi to winien! Ty wczoraj... — zniżyłam głos — kogoś zabiłeś!

— Wcale nie! — zaprzeczył szybko. — Spójrz... — Zamknąwszy na moment oczy, odetchnął ciężko. — Nie możesz po prostu... o tym zapomnieć?

— Zapomnieć? — oburzyłam się. — Czy ty słyszysz samego siebie? Jak w ogóle można o czymś takim _zapomnieć_?

— Tak będzie lepiej!

— Ja to osądzę — zadecydowałam stanowczo.

Westchnął. — Amy, ty nic nie rozumiesz...

— Więc spraw, żebym zrozumiała — zaproponowałam. — Luke, znam cię, a przynajmniej myślę, że cię znam, i wiem, że muchy byś nie skrzywdził, ale wczorajszego wieczoru... — Przerwałam na chwilę. — Mam pewne teorie, ale wszystkie wydają się kompletnie bezsensownie. Proszę, przynajmniej tyle dla mnie zrób.

Złapał się za grzbiet nosa, po czym znienacka wybuchnął:

— Najpierw ty mi powiedz, co sobie, do cholery, myślałaś, wałęsając się samotnie po zmroku?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Musiałam pomyśleć.

— Właśnie tak chciałabyś umrzeć?

— Nie — zapewniłam, wziąwszy głęboki oddech. — Ale...

— Nigdy nie oglądałaś horrorów, Amy? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało szczere wzburzenie. — Dam ci wskazówkę: jak skończyła ostatnia blondynka, która spacerowała nocą po lesie?

— Nie byłam w lesie! — przypomniałam mu, ignorując dobór koloru włosów. — Byłam... blisko lasu.

— Ale zapadła już noc. I poszłaś tam zupełnie sama.

— A ta blondynka to ja. Tak, Luke, załapałam aluzję.

Pokręcił delikatnie głową. — Znowu zachowujesz się jak dziecko, Amy.

— Nieprawda! — zawołałam ze złością. — A tak poza tym zbaczamy z tematu! Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że oni nie byli nawet ludźmi? Dlaczego nosisz przy sobie kołki? Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam byłam? Dlaczego...?

— Zaczekasz chwilę czy może mam to sobie zapisywać?

Zacisnęłam zęby. — W porządku. Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy powiedziałeś, że oni nie byli ludźmi?

Luke wyglądał tak, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, zastanawiając się nad różnymi odpowiedziami, ale w końcu westchnął z rezygnacją. — Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o tym, co za chwilę usłyszysz, Amy, rozumiesz? _Nikt_. Zdradzę ci to tylko po to, żebyś była ostrożna.

Skinęłam głową. Moje serce niemalże uderzało o żebra. — W porządku. Nikomu nie powiem.

— I nigdy więcej nie wyjdziesz sama z domu po zapadnięciu zmroku.

— Tego nie mogę obiecać.

— No cóż, w takim razie...

— Nie, t-ty nie rozumiesz... — wyjąkałam. — Czasami muszę pobyć sama, bo inaczej czuję się tak, jakby brakowało mi powietrza.

— To idź wtedy do swojego pokoju. Po co od razu wychodzić na zewnątrz?

— Bo robię to od dziecka! — zirytowałam się. — Luke, niekiedy wszystko po prostu... mnie przerasta. Na pewno znasz to uczucie, każdy na świecie je zna! A spacer pomaga mi je zwalczyć, więc...

Przez chwilę wydawał się rozważać moje słowa, a potem na mnie spojrzał. — W porządku, ale nie chodź sama, tylko... zadzwoń do mnie, żebym mógł ci towarzyszyć. W innym razie będę się o ciebie martwił.

— Okej — zgodziłam się z uśmiechem. — A teraz wyjaśnij mi, proszę, co się stało.

Odchrząknął i pociągnął łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Wierzysz w nadprzyrodzone opowieści?

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. — Nie do końca.

— To lepiej zacznij, bo tkwisz w środku jednej z nich — oznajmił bezceremonialnie.

Uniosłam głowę. — Nadprzyrodzone?

— Tak.

— Nonsens — stwierdziłam szybko. — Nadprzyrodzone opowieści, podobnie zresztą jak bajki, historie o duchach czy legendy, to... zwykła bujda. Ludzie wymyślili je dawno temu albo dla zabawy, albo w celu wyjaśnienia zjawisk, których nie potrafili pojąć. Teraz wszystko ma naukowe wytłumaczenie.

— Dzięki Bogu reszta świata myśli podobnie jak ty. Czy może raczej niestety...

Założyłam ramiona na piersi. — Co masz na myśli?

— Powiedz mi, co ta twoja nauka sądzi o nocnych potworach?

Zamilkłam na moment. — Na przykład jakich?

— Na przykład... — wzruszył ramionami — o wampirach, wilkołakach... Coś w ten deseń.

— Luke — westchnęłam — chyba miałeś mi powiedzieć, co...

— Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie — przerwał mi. — No dalej. Mity o wampirach. Wyjaśnij je.

— Nic łatwiejszego — odparłam, czując się jak Scully rozmawiająca z Mulderem. — Te wszystkie opowieści o wampirach wywołała choroba — porfiria. Osoby nią dotkniętą były ekstremalnie wrażliwe na słońce. Dzienne światło mogło poparzyć ich skórę, więc wychodziły tylko w nocy. Poza tym obkurczały im się dziąsła, odsłaniając szyjki zębów, które sprawiały przez to wrażenie kłów. No i z racji powiązania tej przypadłości z układem krwionośnym, ich skóra była trupio blada. Brzmi znajomo?

— Zapominasz o najważniejszej sprawie — powiedział. — A co z piciem krwi?

— Luke, mówimy o wierzeniach ludzi ze średniowiecza! Może przypuszczali, że picie krwi to wyleczy? — zasugerowałam, bawiąc się słomką w mojej szklance. — Czy raczysz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma wspólnego z naszym tematem?

Tak właściwie to pewna myśl nie dawała mi spokoju, odkąd...

_Nie. Nie ma mowy._

— W porządku. A co z kontrolowaniem umysłów innych? Nadludzką szybkością? To też potrafisz wyjaśnić?

— I znowu: mówimy o podaniach, Luke! Oczywiście, że ludzie dodawali do nich coś od siebie! — zniecierpliwiłam się. — Chwila, czy ty...? — Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Czy ty wierzysz, że wampiry istnieją?

Zaśmiał się. — No cóż, chyba też powinnaś w to uwierzyć, skoro wczorajszej nocy spotkałaś dwójkę z nich.

Zrozumienie sensu tego zdania zajęło mi parę sekund.

— Słucham?

— Powiedz mi, czy widziałaś twarz tej dziewczyny?

— No tak.

— I nie dostrzegłaś w niej czegoś... dziwnego?

Kiedy tylko otworzyłam usta, stosowny obraz mignął mi przed oczami.

— Gra światła księżyca — odpowiedziałam słabym głosem. — Byłam przerażona, dookoła panowały ciemności...

— No dalej, Amy — westchnął Luke. — Wiem, że jesteś domyślniejsza niż to teraz okazujesz. Po prostu ze wszystkich sił starasz się nie dopuścić do siebie prawdy.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie. — Żartujesz...

— Nie — zaprzeczył z poważną miną. — Kołek, zmiana jej twarzy... Jego usta były na twojej szyi, kiedy się pojawiłem, prawda? — Spojrzał na mnie. — Niech zgadnę: próbowałaś uciec, ale złapali cię, zanim zdążyłaś mrugnąć?

Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, usiłując znaleźć jakieś kontrargumenty.

— To... to nie może być prawda — szepnęłam. — To niemożliwe...

Musiałam coś przeoczyć. Musiałam nie zauważyć czegoś, co nadawało wszystkiemu sens.

— A jednak — oświadczył ponuro. — Witamy w realnym świecie, Amy.

Wzięłam drżący oddech.

_„_Pachniesz tak kusząco", powiedział tamten mężczyzna, a ja z jakiegoś powodu odniosłam wrażenie, że wcale nie miał na myśli moich perfum...

Wrzasnąć czy znowu zemdleć? — nie potrafiłam się zdecydować, którą z tych dwóch opcji wybrać. Bo niby co innego mogłam w tej chwili zrobić? Co powinnam sobie pomyśleć?

W powieściach i filmach wszystko było takie proste — ich bohaterowie bez większych problemów akceptowali wszelkie rewelacje, łącznie z tymi najbardziej niedorzecznymi, a potem... jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuowali swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Zawsze sądziłam, że na ich miejscu postąpiłabym dokładnie tak samo. Jako książkowa postać z pewnością nie uznałabym tego, co właśnie mi uświadomiono za jakąś wielką, niesłychaną rzecz.

Ale teraz...

— Przestraszyłem cię — odezwał się Luke, wyrywając mnie z zadumy i ściągającym tym samym z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Znajomy pogwar tłumu przypomniał mi, że nadal siedziałam przy jednym ze stolików w „Mystic Grillu". Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, zobaczyłam normalnych licealistów, kelnerki, kobiety, mężczyzn...

Dlaczego ciągle wydawało mi się, że śnię?

— Ataki zwierząt? — Ledwie co byłam w stanie usłyszeć własny głos. — Ci wszyscy wykrwawieni ludzie...?

Skinął powoli głową. — Reszta miasta o niczym nie wie. Rada stara się utrzymać to w tajemnicy.

— Rada?

— Tak — potwierdził, upiwszy kolejny łyk swojego napoju. — Założyciele Mystic Falls wiedzieli o wampirach, więc postanowili się zebrać i wspólnie chronić mieszkańców. Potem zajmowali się tym ich synowie i córki, wnuki, prawnuki... I tak dalej, aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Moja rodzina też należy do rady.

Pokiwałam głową w osłupieniu, po czym znienacka rozległ się dzwonek mojego telefonu, powodując, że oboje podskoczyliśmy jak oparzeni.

Drżącymi rękoma wyciągnęłam go z torebki i przyłożyłam do ucha.

— Słucham? — Mój głos nadal był słabo słyszalny, więc odchrząknęłam.

— Cześć. Gdzie jesteś? — zapytał Dan. — Myślałem, że miałaś zamiar zostać dziś w domu.

Zerknęłam w stronę okna. Na dworze było już ciemno.

— Jestem z przyjacielem. — Jakim cudem brzmiałam na aż tak spokojną?

— To w porządku. Ale mogłabyś wrócić trochę wcześniej? Bo wiesz, ja mam niedługo tę randkę, Mike i Will też są zajęci, więc żaden z nas nie może po ciebie przyjechać. No i będę się martwił, czy dotarłaś bezpiecznie, i...

Nagle przyszło mi do głowy coś, przez co zamarłam w szoku.

— Amy? Halo?

— Jestem, jestem... — wymamrotałam skostniałymi wargami.

— Więc jak, wrócisz?

— Tak — mruknęłam. — Zaraz będę.

— To świetnie — ucieszył się. — Dzięki. Naprawdę.

— Jasne — odparłam i się rozłączyłam.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą i popatrzyłam mu w oczy. — Luke, zrobisz coś dla mnie?

— Oczywiście — zapewnił. — Co tylko zechcesz.

Westchnęłam. — Możesz poszukać dla mnie pewnych informacji?

— Na jaki temat?

— Czy któryś z moich przodków mieszkał kiedyś w Mystic Falls — wyjaśniłam. — Sprawdzisz to?

— Jasne — obiecał, a ja wstałam z krzesełka. — Idziesz już?

— Tak. — Wzięłam torebkę. — Um... Czy mógłbyś mnie odprowadzić?

Również się podniósł. — Jasne. Chodźmy,

Droga do mojego domu upłynęła nam w kompletnej ciszy. Kiedy stanęliśmy przy drzwiach, podniosłam głowę i powiedziałam cicho:

— Dziękuję. Za... za zdradzenie mi prawdy.

— Nie ma za co. — Puścił mi oczko. — Przestraszenie cię było dla mnie prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Nie odzywałam się przez chwilę. — Luke... Oni nie mogą wejść do domu bez zaproszenia, racja? To... to prawda, tak?

Skinął głową. — Tak. Ale jeśli nadal czujesz się... — szukał przez moment odpowiednich słów — trochę _niekomfortowo_, to mogę z tobą zostać.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Nie, nie musisz. Dzięki. Nic mi nie będzie.

Popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. — Jasne...

— Nie, naprawdę...

Urwałam, kiedy Dan otworzył drzwi.

— Och, świetnie, już jesteś. — Spojrzał na Luke'a. — I ty też tu jesteś.

— Tylko ją odprowadziłem, panie Walsh — wyjaśnił Luke tonem pełnym szacunku.

Dan uniósł brew. — W porządku.

— Do zobaczenia, Luke — pożegnałam się z uśmiechem i weszłam do środka.

— Wrócę późno... — mruknął Dan, odwracając głowę, żeby spojrzeć w moją stronę. — Nic ci nie jest? Bo wyglądasz tak, jakbyś właśnie zobaczyła ducha albo coś takiego.

Usiadłam na kanapie. — Nie, wszystko w porządku.

— Znowu boli cię brzuch?

— Wszystko w porządku — powtórzyłam. — Idź już na tę swoją randkę. Powodzenia.

Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Przez następne pół godziny siedziałam nieruchomo na sofie, wciąż nie potrafiąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy wampiry...?

Nie do wiary, że w ogóle rozważałam taką ewentualność. Przecież legendy to tylko... legendy. Pewnie Luke mnie po prostu nabrał...

Ale wtedy nic nie miałoby sensu. Bo jak racjonalnie wytłumaczyć zmianę twarzy tamtej dziewczyny? I dlaczego moje uderzenie nawet jej nie drasnęło?

Zawsze byłam realistką — obok prawdy istniało kłamstwo, rzeczy znane obok nieznanych, a rzeczywistość oddzielała od fikcji wyraźna, łatwo wyczuwalna granica. Zero nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk...

Czy to możliwe, by _mityczne_ stwory żyły w _prawdziwym_ świecie?

Pokręciwszy z niedowierzaniem głową, podniosłam się z kanapy i zaczęłam chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Fala chaotycznych myśli wreszcie pomogła mi dostrzec coś, co znajdowało się tuż przed moim nosem już od samego początku. Wszystko stało się jasne — dlaczego tak często się przeprowadzaliśmy, dlaczego zmieniali temat, kiedy ich o to pytałam, dlaczego co noc wychodzili z domu...

Po raz kolejny opadłam na sofę i z jękiem przetarłam twarz dłonią, po czym zdjęłam buty, położyłam się na plecach i przycisnąwszy do brzucha poduszkę, przez około minutę wsłuchiwałam się w szalony rytm bicia swojego serca. Ciekawe, jak by to było leżeć tu niczym głaz i nie móc już usłyszeć tego dźwięku...

Wkrótce, nie do końca z własnej woli, ponownie skoncentrowałam się na temacie. Może i nie bezpodstawnie określano mnie jako upartą, ale do głupich też się nie zaliczałam, więc od chwili, kiedy znalazłam te kołki pod łóżkiem Dana, podświadomie wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra...

Kołki. Oczywiście.

Oni o wszystkim wiedzieli.

Bez wątpienia musiałam podjąć teraz pewną ważną decyzję: czy dalej żyć w kłamstwie i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział mi Luke, czy...

Nie, to absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę. Takich wieści nie wolno zignorować. Nie mogłam udawać, że nadal prowadzę swoje beztroskie życie i nie mam pojęcia, co się wokół mnie dzieje.

Pozostawało mi jedynie dokładniejsze zgłębienie tematu. Idąc za przykładem bohaterów książek i filmów fantasy, powinnam rozpocząć własne śledztwo, poszperać w różnych źródłach... Dobrym pomysłem wydała mi się też kolejna rozmowa z Lucasem, aby wyciągnąć z niego jeszcze więcej informacji, a potem...

_No właśnie. Co potem?_

To było bardzo dobre pytanie.

Jedna część mnie — ta nastoletnia — proponowała nawrzeszczeć na moich braci za to, że wszystko ukrywali, że celowo zataili przede mną tę przerażającą, gorzką prawdę. Po chwili jednak postawiłam się w ich sytuacji i stwierdziłam, że postąpiłabym dokładnie tak samo...

_Niewiarygodne. Dziecinna porywczość pokonana przez dojrzałość._

Czy mogłam zrobić coś innego poza zaakceptowaniem sytuacji?

_Powinniśmy dostawać jakieś ostrzeżenia_, pomyślałam ze złością. _Na przykład: „Nie wkładaj dzisiaj tej sukienki, bo oblejesz się kawą" albo „Nie jedz tej bagietki, bo nabawisz się przez nią zatrucia pokarmowego"._

_Albo: „Po tej rozmowie zmieni się całe twoje życie"._

_Przynajmniej bym się na to przygotowała._

Ciekawe, co jeszcze chodziło sobie po świecie, o czym nie wiedziałam. Bo skoro wampiry okazały się prawdziwe — choć nawet w myślach brzmiało to absurdalnie — to... wilkołaki też istniały naprawdę? Wiedźmy? Czarodzieje?

Westchnąwszy, przewróciłam się na bok i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę, zamykając oczy. Nie trudziłam się ani włączeniem telewizora, ani pójściem na górę — byłam w stanie tylko tutaj leżeć, wsłuchując się w ciche bicie swojego serca.

Aż w końcu zasnęłam.

~o~

Wiedziałam, że śnię.

Bo z jakiego innego powodu znowu znalazłbym się w tym domu?

Teraz jednak nigdzie nie widniały ślady krwi, meble stały tak jak powinny, a szyby w oknach nie były powybijane. Wszystko wydawało się normalne, nie tak jak poprzednim razem. Gdyby nie wcześniejszy koszmar, pewnie uznałabym ten sen za całkiem przyjemny sen.

Niestety srodze bym się pomyliła.

Powoli podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je, przez co oślepiły mnie jaskrawe promienie słońca. Zasłoniwszy oczy jedną dłonią, ostrożnie wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Po chwili zobaczyłam jakąś rodzinę, która prawdopodobnie urządziła sobie piknik. Mężczyzna i kobieta siedzieli na kocu i coś jedli, obserwując zabawę swoich dzieci: dwóch chłopców grało w piłkę, a trzeci gonił małą dziewczynkę.

— Nie złapiesz mnie, Will! — zaśmiała się, odrzucając do tyłu swoje długie, jasne włosy. Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko, przyspieszając kroku.

— Zaraz zobaczysz!

Zachichotała i zaczęła biec jeszcze szybciej.

— Amy, zwolnij, przewrócisz się! — zawołała kobieta, w wyniku czego zarówno ja, jak i mała dziewczynka obróciłyśmy głowy, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

_Chwileczkę..._

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy ruszyłam w jej stronę.

Blond włosy. Brązowe oczy...

I taki sam naszyjnik jak mój.

— O mój... — wymamrotałam, kiedy ona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć matce, ale chłopiec podbiegł do niej od tyłu.

— Mam cię!

— To się nie liczy! — zaprotestowała. — Mama mnie zawołała! To się nie liczy!

— Oczywiście, że się liczy!

— Mamo! — poskarżyła się, odpychając brata i patrząc w stronę swojej... _mojej_ mamy, która siedziała odwrócona do mnie plecami.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu, niemal trzęsąc się ze zniecierpliwienia, bo tak bardzo chciałam ją zobaczyć...

Kiedy w końcu obróciła głowę, ukazała mi się drobna twarz w kształcie serca, którą okalały włosy o odcień ciemniejsze od moich — wreszcie dowiedziałam się, po kim Will odziedziczył kolor swojej czupryny. Ze wzruszeniem zauważyłam także, że miała takie same oczy jak ja.

A potem nagle krzyknęła: — Amy!

Szybko spojrzałam na dziewczynkę — jej długa, biała sukienka była teraz pokryta czymś lepkim i szkarłatnym, podobnie jak i kołek, który trzymała w swojej malutkiej dłoni...

Gdy uniosła go wyżej, wrzasnęłam co sił w płucach, choć nie wiedziałam nawet, co zamierzała zrobić:

— Nie!

Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej, ciężko dysząc. Przez co najmniej minutę nie potrafiłam zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem, a krew głośno pulsowała mi w uszach.

_To tylko sen_, powtarzałam sobie. _To tylko sen_...

Odetchnąwszy głęboko, podniosłam się z kanapy i poszłam do mojego pokoju. Kiedy tylko się w nim znalazłam, od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko, nadal lekko drżąc. Byłam pewna, że nikt nie wrócił jeszcze do domu.

Otarłam pot z czoła i wstałam, po czym przebrałam się i ponownie wślizgnęłam pod kołdrę. Spanie, rzecz jasna, nie wchodziło dłużej w grę. Nie miałam też siły, żeby rozmyślać o tym śnie, nie wspominając już o wampirach i tajemnicach mojej rodziny, więc postanowiłam poszukać ratunku w czymś, co zawsze pomagało mi odciąć się od rzeczywistości — w książkach.

Sięgnęłam po jakąś i otworzyłam ją na pierwszej lepszej stronie, a następnie ułożyłam się wygodnie na poduszkach i zaczęłam cicho czytać...

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

_Z piekielnej czerni, która trwa wkoło mnie,_

Stałem teraz w ich ogrodzie. W oknie jej pokoju dostrzegłem zapalone światło. Słyszałem również jej cichy głos, niemal szept, wypowiadający poszczególne słowa wiersza.

_Dziękuję bogom, obcym mi z imienia,_

_Zrób to_, podpowiadało mi coś w mojej głowie. _Zajmie ci to tylko jedną sekundę. Zrób to._

_Za duszę moją hardą,_

Zabawne. Parę godzin temu pozbawiłem życia faceta, który chciał uczynić to samo z nią, a teraz stałem tu, starając się odnaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby zabić ją własnymi rękami.

_Wyciosaną z niepodatnego toporom kamienia._

Poważnie. Cóż za ironia losu.

Moje zachowanie powoli zaczynało wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi. Czemu w ogóle trudziłem się zamordowaniem gościa, który ją napadł?

_Że w zdarzeń złych potrzasku_

W tym momencie miałem czyste pole. W pobliżu nie znajdował się nikt, kto mógłby ją ocalić, usłyszeć jej krzyki albo moje kroki. Nie licząc jej samej.

_Ni razu nie zapłakałem,_

Nie mogłem zrozumieć, co tak właściwie zmuszało mnie do zrobienia tego. Chyba tylko świadomość, że zwlekam aż tak długo. Czułem się przez to cholernie... sfrustrowany.

Wciąż miałem siłę. Wciąż byłem dzikim zwierzęciem, które mogło skręcić kark wszystkiemu, co się rusza.

Czemu zatem nie potrafiłem dowieść tego teraz?

_Że głowa moja, choć obficie krwawi,_

Ostrożnie otworzyłem frontowe drzwi i wślizgnąłem się do środka tak cicho jak mój cień.

_Przed niczym się nigdy kornie nie pochyli._

Wyczuwszy słodką woń krwi, zacząłem posuwać się naprzód. Na kanapie dostrzegłem jej kurtkę, wciąż ciepłą...

_Stojąc nad tymi pagórami złości,_

Tylko jedna sekunda. A potem Amy Walsh przestanie istnieć.

Wydawało się to tak łatwe, że aż śmieszne.

_I padołem, jak mówią, łez,_

Żyła jedynie dzięki małemu, głupiemu organowi zwanemu sercem, które pompowało krew do jej żył. Czystą, nieskalaną, dziewiczą krew.

_Nie lękam się zmór nieodgadnionych dni_

Poczułem, że moja twarz się zmienia. Nie zdołałem jednak wykonać kolejnego kroku, wsłuchując się w jej głos.

Jeden ruch.

Jedna sekunda.

A potem... nastąpi koniec.

_Ani sądnych, mrocznych lat._

Przez dłuższy moment stałem bez ruchu na środku jej kuchni.

_Może później, _pomyślałem nagle. _Później. Nie teraz. Kiedy indziej..._

Taka decyzja wydała mi się całkiem rozsądna. Przecież próbując sobie coś udowodnić, nie chciałem jednocześnie wydać na siebie wyroku śmierci, który z miłą chęcią wykonaliby zapewne jej bracia... i inni. Prawda?

Wypadłem na zewnątrz jak burza, podczas gdy ona, niczego nie usłyszawszy, nie przerywała czytania.

_Nieważne, jak wąską furtką przeciskać się mam,_

Jakaś nastolatka przebiegła tuż obok mnie, z słuchawkami od iPoda w uszach. Po chwili zatrzymała się i popatrzyła w moją stronę.

_Co spotka mnie z litanii kar,_

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i podeszła bliżej.

— Hej — przywitała się wyczerpanym głosem.

Nadal słyszałem Amy. Czułem nawet jej zapach. Była tylko kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Bezbronna ofiara.

— Masz dzisiaj pecha — stwierdziłem, patrząc na nastolatkę. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, zakryłem jej usta dłonią i zatopiłem zęby w szyi.

_Sternikiem swoich losów jestem sam,_

Żaden człowiek nie słyszał jej przytłumionych wrzasków, kiedy wbijałem się w nią coraz głębiej...

Po chwili dosięgnąłem żył i zacząłem pić krew, przez co jeszcze nie tak dawno szybki rytm serca dziewczyny stopniowo zwalniał, aż ustał zupełnie.

Odchyliłem się, żeby spojrzeć na jej pozbawioną wyrazu twarz.

To było takie łatwe. Właśnie kogoś zabiłem i trzymałem w ramionach nieruchome ciało.

Pozbawione życia. Bez bijącego serca. Ot tak, po prostu.

_Własnej duszy kapitanem*_.

~o~o~

* * *

* Wiersz pt. "Invictus" autorstwa Williama Ernesta Henleya (w tłumaczeniu Czesława Sowy Pawłowskiego).


	15. Zapomniałam pamiętać, aby zapomnieć

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XV ~**

_Jeszcze do niedawna zapytana o to, czy wolę kłamstwo, czy prawdę, bez żadnego zastanowienia wybrałabym to drugie._

_Ale teraz nie jestem tego taka pewna. Bo kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od zawsze tkwisz w samym środku kłamstwa, wszystko wydaje się inne._

_Chciałabym stąd uciec. Chciałabym uciec i choć na chwilę poczuć się bezpiecznie. Ale nie mogę. Wiedząc, co czeka na ciebie w mroku nocy, zaczynasz bać się własnego cienia w świetle dnia._

_Powinnam ich zapytać? Dan na pewno coś wie... Już sama myśl o tym, co prawdopodobnie usłyszę, jest straszna. Czasem czuję się tak, jakbym w ogóle nie znała własnej rodziny._

_W porządku, to nonsens. Oczywiście, że znam swoją rodzinę. Dan, Will i Mike są kochającymi, troskliwymi braćmi i tacy pozostaną, nieważne, co wiedzą ani czym się zajmują..._

_Tylko jedno nie daje mi spokoju: skąd Damon też o tym wie? Dopiero teraz rozumiem, o co mu wtedy chodziło — moja rodzina rzeczywiście nigdy mi nie powiedziała, co czai się w ciemnościach._

_I ich o to nie spytam. Wszystkiemu zaprzeczą. Nawet jeśli czegoś się dowiem, udam, że o niczym nie wiem. W ich oczach nadal będę żyć swoim dotychczasowym życiem._

_Ale tak naprawdę..._

_Tak jak powiedział kiedyś Tennessee Williams: „Wszyscy żyjemy w płonącym domu. Bez możliwości zadzwonienia do straży pożarnej. Bez drogi ucieczki. Pozostaje nam jedynie wyglądać przez okno na piętrze i obserwować, jak ogień pochłania budynek od dołu... z nami uwięzionymi w środku"._

Odłożywszy pamiętnik, poszłam do łazienki i umyłam twarz, a następnie zeszłam na dół, gdzie Dan spacerował w tę i z powrotem, jakby na mnie czekał.

— Coś nie tak?

— Nie, nic — zaprzeczył. — Czy mogłabyś... um... usiądź?

Marszcząc brwi, posłusznie zajęłam miejsce na kanapie.

_Tylko spokojnie_, poprosiłam samą siebie. _Na pewno nie chodzi o to, o co myślisz, że chodzi._

Niebawem do pokoju wszedł Michael. Kiedy tylko nas zauważył, od razu się zatrzymał.

— Co się stało?

— Poczekajmy, aż wszyscy tu dotrą. Will już się obudził?

— Tego to nie wiem — odparł Mike, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale chyba jest w łazience.

Dan nie odpowiedział. Tymczasem Mike usiadł obok mnie.

— O co chodzi? Złapał cię, gdy potajemnie wymykałaś się w nocy z domu?

— Czy ja kiedykolwiek próbowałam się wymknąć? — odszepnęłam. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Albo czy kiedykolwiek cię na tym przyłapaliśmy?

— Hm. Dzięki za zaufanie, Mike.

Po chwili dołączył do nas Will, który bez żadnego wstępu oznajmił: — To nie ja.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, podczas gdy Dan gestem ręki poprosił go, żeby też usiadł.

— A teraz... — zaczął powoli Dan — chcę wam coś powiedzieć.

— O twojej seksualności?

— Znowu się przeprowadzamy?

— Przysięgam, że to nie ja.

Wszyscy mówiliśmy w tym samym momencie, patrząc na siebie nawzajem.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Chwila, jakiej seksualności?

— Amy, jesteś za młoda na tę rozmowę, wracaj do swojego pokoju.

Dan przewrócił oczami. — Posłuchajcie mnie, idioci i młodsza siostro: chcę was po prostu poprosić, żebyście wrócili dziś do domu przed siódmą.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że to jakaś nowa zasada... — jęknęłam. — _Siódma_, Dan? Dlaczego nie wyślesz mnie od razu do szkoły klasztornej?

— Dobry pomysł, Amy. Mogę pojechać z tobą?

— A niby czemu...? Mike! — zawołałam.

— Hej! — krzyknął Dan, by z powrotem zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę, po czym złapał się za grzbiet nosa i zamknął oczy. — Moja przyjaciółka wpadnie z wizytą i chce was poznać.

Byłabym mniej zaskoczona, gdyby nagle zaczął tańczyć na środku salonu. Mike i Will myśleli podobnie, wnioskując ze sposobu, w jaki mu się przyglądali.

— Ta dziewczyna, z którą miałeś randkę dwa dni temu?

Skinął głową. — Tak. I spróbujcie zachowywać się jak ludzie. A ty — zwrócił się do mnie — postaraj się utrzymać tych dwóch w ryzach.

— Każesz siedemnastolatce trzymać nas w ryzach? No proszę cię...

— Chwila, chwila, chwila! — Mike uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — Zbaczamy z właściwego tematu. Wiecie, co to znaczy? — Pstryknął palcami i wraz ze mną i Willem ryknął:

— Danny ma dziewczynę!

— No nie, chyba sobie żartujecie... — wymamrotał Dan.

Will się zaśmiał. — Ja obstawiam, że w dzieciństwie uszkodziła sobie mózg.

— A ja uważam, że przez całe życie była w szkole klasztornej, a Dan to pierwszy facet, którego zobaczyła po powrocie — stwierdził Mike. Przewróciłam oczami.

— Co się tak dzisiaj przyczepiłeś do tych klasztornych szkół?

— Och, znalazłem ostatnio taki film... — urwał, zauważywszy spojrzenie Willa — ...którego ty przenigdy nie obejrzysz, podobnie jak i innych filmów tego typu...

Will odchrząknął. — A co z tobą, Amy? Jaka jest twoja teoria?

Przygryzłam wargę. — Jest ślepa?

— Och, no tak... — mruknął Mike. Dan westchnął.

— Nie jest ślepa.

— Więc jest psychopatką, która podstępem chce dostać się do naszego domu i z jakiegoś powodu nas wszystkich pozabijać?

— To ma sens...

— Wcale nie! Ona nie jest psychopatką! — oburzył się Dan. Uniosłam brwi.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Tak, Danny. A może porwie Amy?

— Słucham? Dlaczego to niby mnie miałaby porwać? Przecież równie dobrze może porwać was!

— Kiedy cię porwie, żąda za ciebie okupu, łapiesz?

— A dlaczego nie mogłaby zażądać okupu za was?

— Czy naprawdę uważasz, że ten facet zapłaciłby za naszą wolność?

— Dałbym jej każde pieniądze, byle tylko trzymała mnie od was z daleka. — Dan wyglądał tak, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed waleniem głową w ścianę. — Tak czy owak, bądźcie w domu o siódmej. Zjemy razem obiad.

— Będziemy jeść obiad o _siódmej_?

— No i najważniejsze: _co_ będziemy jeść? Ona coś ugotuje?

— Jeśli dobrze gotuje, to na nic nie czekaj, tylko od razu się z nią żeń. Mam już dość chińskich zupek.

— Muszę stąd wyjść... — wymamrotał pod nosem Dan.

— A jak ma na imię? — zapytałam.

— Monica — odpowiedział. Mruknęłam na znak, że usłyszałam.

— Możemy na nią mówić Moony?

— Nie!

— Ale to tak jak w „Harrym Potterze"! Będzie fajnie...

— Żadnych zdrobnień, Amy. Żadnych wzmianek o moich byłych dziewczynach...

— A w ogóle jakieś miałeś? — Mike brzmiał na zaskoczonego. Znowu się zaśmiałam.

— Czuję się tak, jakbym rozmawiał z szympansami... — zirytował się Dan. — Wszyscy mają być w domu o siódmej! I tyle! — zawołał, a kilka sekund później wybiegł z domu jak oszalały.

Will podał mi kubek kawy. — No i co o tym myślisz?

Upiłam łyk. — Jest ślepa, ale Dan jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Mike puścił mi oczko. — Chcesz sprawdzić tę teorię dziś wieczorem?

Podniosłam kubek. — Wypijmy za to.

~o~

— Bonnie! — zawołałam, gdy tylko dostrzegłam ją na korytarzu, po czym szybko do niej podeszłam. — Hej. Co słychać? Nie mogłam się z tobą skontaktować przez cały weekend!

Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami.

— Posłuchaj, musimy porozmawiać.

— O czym?

Odetchnęłam głęboko. — Dobrze wiesz o czym... — Przerwałam. — Skąd wiedziałaś, co się stanie?

— A dokładniej?

— Nie musisz udawać głupiej. Znalazłam pudełko z kołkami w tym samym dniu, w którym to narysowałaś, więc najwyraźniej moi bracia coś przede mną ukrywają. Tak, tak, wiem, jesteś niezmiernie zaskoczona. A teraz powiedz mi wreszcie, skąd wiedziałaś, co się stanie.

Skubnęła wargę. — Amy, wiesz, do czego używa się kołków?

— Do zabijania wampirów — wypaliłam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Szybko zakryłam usta dłonią, ale teraz było już za późno...

_Chwila. Dlaczego ona właśnie odwróciła wzrok?_

— Cudownie — stwierdziłam po chwili. — Ty też o tym wiesz. Naprawdę cudownie. Czy tylko ja przegapiłam ten dzień, w którym na ulicach miasta rozdawano stosowne ulotki?

— Nie, posłuchaj...

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi nie powiedzieliście!

— Amy! — powiedziała głośno.

— Co? — odburknęłam.

— Dzwonek — wyjaśniła i ruszyła przed siebie, więc podążyłam za nią. Kiedy weszłyśmy do klasy, usiadłam na swoim miejscu, otwierając zeszyt.

_Och. Nie do wiary._

_Włożyłam swoją pracę domową do innego zeszytu._

_Do zeszytu, który zostawiłam w domu._

_Fantastyczny dzień._

~o~

Po skończonych lekcjach odszukałam ją po raz kolejny.

— Bonnie...

— Mam trening cheerleaderek — poinformowała mnie pospiesznie.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Bonnie, proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną...

— Porozmawiam — obiecała. — Porozmawiam. Przyrzekam. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — To kiedy?

Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Kiedy indziej — odparła, po czym odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem zaczęła iść w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Stojąca nieopodal Elena uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pobiegła za nią.

Po chwili przy moim boku znalazł się Luke.

— Cześć.

— Cześć... — przywitałam się. — Jak idą poszukiwania?

Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz. — Masz ochotę iść do „Grilla"?

— Jasne — zgodziłam się i ruszyliśmy w drogę. — Więc? — odezwałam się po dłuższej chwili.

Odchrząknął. — Jeszcze niczego nie znalazłem. I powiedzmy, że szukanie informacji na temat twojej rodziny jest nieco... trudne.

— Jak bardzo? — zapytałam.

— No cóż, udało mi się natknąć tylko na parę wzmianek o twoim nazwisku. Ale mam zamiar poprosić o pomoc ojca. Może on będzie wiedział coś więcej.

— W porządku... Dzięki.

Niebawem dotarliśmy do baru i weszliśmy do środka.

_Jego _tu nie było.

— Um... — mruknęłam, zwilżywszy suche wargi, kiedy zajęliśmy jakiś wolny stolik. — Luke, nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji pomówić o...

— Amy, poczekaj — poprosił, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. — Chciałbym... Chciałbym móc rozmawiać z tobą też o innych rzeczach. Wiesz, takich mniej... strasznych i nadprzyrodzonych. I naprawdę byłoby miło, gdybyśmy zaczęli to właśnie teraz, bo... bardzo mi brakuje naszych normalnych rozmów.

Uniosłam brwi. — Och?

Lekka obsesja, której nabawiłam się na punkcie tego tematu, powoli przeistaczała się w coś poważniejszego, skoro Luke także ją zauważył.

Bez wątpienia potrzebowałam więc chwili przerwy.

_Normalne rzeczy._

_Nie ma sprawy._

— W porządku. W takim razie zobaczmy, czy zrobiłeś jakieś postępy w rzutkach. — Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i wstałam, pociągając go za sobą. — Albo jak szybko znowu przegrasz.

Zaśmiał się i pozwolił poprowadzić w stronę tarczy.

— Tym razem ci pokażę, Walsh.

— To się jeszcze okaże, Reese.

Po paru godzinach zrozumiałam, że Luke był bardzo... zaangażowanym w grę przeciwnikiem, który nie poddawał się nawet po niezliczonej ilości porażek.

— Oszukujesz — stwierdził z przekonaniem, kiedy z powrotem usiedliśmy na naszych krzesłach.

— Przegrana boli, prawda?

— Na pewno oszukujesz.

— Mam naturalny dar — zaśmiałam się. — Niechaj wszyscy mi się pokłonią!

Pochylił głowę. — Zgodnie z życzeniem...

Uderzając go w ramię, usłyszałam dzwonek swojego telefonu.

— Słucham?

— Jeżeli chcesz uratować skórę, to lepiej zacznij biec — oznajmił Mike, przez co natychmiast zamarłam, czując się tak, jakby ktoś mnie uderzył.

Randka Dana.

— O mój Boże... — wymamrotałam. — Zapomniałam o obiedzie! Dan już postradał zmysły?

— Na razie nie, ale zostało nam niewiele czasu. Wpadniesz?

— Zaraz będę — obiecałam. — Bardzo jest zła?

— Przyjdź i sama się przekonaj.

— Okej, już pędzę. — Rozłączyłam się i zabrałam torbę ze stolika.

— Co się stało?

— Dziewczyna mojego brata miała dziś przyjść do nas na obiad, a ja jakimś cudem o tym zapomniałam — wyjaśniłam, gdy szybko zapłaciliśmy i jeszcze szybciej wyszliśmy z „Grilla". — Może zjesz z nami, co? — zaproponowałam.

— Um... Nie, dzięki — odmówił. — Bez urazy, ale twoi bracia bywają niekiedy naprawdę straszni.

— Tchórz.

— Wolę określenie „ostrożny".

Pięć minut później znaleźliśmy się przy moim domu, jednak zanim zdążyłam zapukać do drzwi, ktoś je otworzył.

— Och, ty musisz być tą okrytą niesławą Amy! — zawołała dziewczyna z długimi, prostymi, jasnobrązowymi włosami i wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, podkreślonymi dodatkowo kredką i maskarą. Promienny uśmiech na jej twarzy stał się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy dostrzegła Luke'a.

— A ty musisz być Monicą? — zdołałam odpowiedzieć. — Cześć...

— Tak wiele o tobie słyszałam! — wykrzyknęła nienaturalnie wysokim głosem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej z zakłopotaniem.

— Wchodźcie, wchodźcie! — zawołała, niemalże siłą wpychając nas do środka. Mike stojący za jej plecami przesunął sobie palec po gardle.

— A teraz, gołąbeczki — oznajmiła, klasnąwszy w dłonie — umyjcie rączki i się przebierzcie, żebyśmy mogli zjeść wreszcie nasz obiad! — Po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju przy akompaniamencie stukotu swoich obcasów.

Popatrzyłam na Lucasa. — A jeśli będę cię błagać, żebyś został?

— Prędzej wbiję sobie kołek w serce... — mruknął zszokowany, po czym kiwnął głową do Michaela. — Dobry wieczór, panie Walsh.

— Niezbyt dobry, ale nie przewiduję lepszych w najbliższej przyszłości... — odparł Mike, wyciągając lody z zamrażarki. — Ty jesteś Luke, tak?

— Tak, panie Walsh.

— Mów mi Mike. Jak się masz, Luke?

— Dobrze. A ty?

— Bywało lepiej — westchnął Michael, a następnie spojrzał w moją stronę. — Słyszałaś instrukcje. Idź umyj rączki.

— To był żart, prawda?

— Niestety nie — zaprzeczył.

Ponownie zerknęłam na Luke'a. — W takim razie uciekaj i się ratuj.

Puścił mi oczko. — Do zobaczenia w szkole.

— O ile przeżyję.

— Zbyt pochopnie osądzasz ludzi, Amy.

— Jako osoba, która spędziła z Monicą ostatnie pół godziny potwierdzam, że pierwsze wrażenie Amy jest dobre — wtrącił Mike.

Lucas się zaśmiał. — Więc powodzenia. Na pewno wam się przyda. Do zobaczenia, Amy. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie i odwrócił do mojego brata. — Mike.

— Na razie, Luke. Dzięki za odprowadzenie jej do domu.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — zapewnił Luke i wyszedł.

— A gdzie Dan i Will?

— Przy stole na tarasie — odpowiedział Mike, więc podeszłam do tylnych drzwi, otworzyłam je i ostrożnie wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Dan rzucił mi surowe spojrzenie. — Amy...

— Byłam w bibliotece i straciłam poczucie czasu. Przepraszam — skłamałam pospiesznie i zajęłam miejsce obok Willa.

— To najlepsza decyzja w twoim życiu — mruknął cicho. Uśmiechnęłam się.

— No to powiedz nam, Amy — odezwała się Monica, podając mi talerz wypełniony po brzegi jedzeniem — gdzie się podział twój chłopak?

— Och, to... to tylko przyjaciel — sprostowałam. — Musiał już wracać do domu, więc...

Zatrzepotała rzęsami. — Racja. Tylko przyjaciel.

— Nie, naprawdę... — zaczęłam, ale nie pozwoliła mi dokończyć zdania.

— Masz szesnaście lat, prawda?

— Siedemnaście.

— Więc chodzisz do liceum, tak?

— Tak, ja...

— Jak cudownie! — Znowu klasnęła w dłonie, tym razem tuż pod swoim podbródkiem. — Mam wrażenie, że patrzę na kochającą się rodzinę! Jaka szkoda, że straciliście rodziców...

Spojrzałam na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale ona skupiła już uwagę na Mike'u, a potem na Willu. Po wielu niezmiernie długich i męczących godzinach w końcu się podniosła i oznajmiła, że musi wracać do domu. Wszyscy odprowadziliśmy ją do drzwi, gdzie pocałowała mnie w policzek i zapewniła:

— Proszę, Amy, traktuj mnie jak starszą siostrę, nie jak rywalkę, z którą musisz walczyć o uwagę brata. Zrozum, ja wcale nie zamierzam ci go zabrać.

Dlaczego zachowywała się tak, jakby miała do czynienia z siedmioletnim dzieckiem?

— Och? — wymamrotałam. — Och. Okej.

— Na razie! — zawołała i odrzuciwszy włosy na plecy, zaczęła iść w stronę swojego samochodu. Dan zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w naszą stronę.

— No i jak? Co o niej sądzicie?

Popatrzyliśmy na siebie nawzajem.

— Um...

— Polubiliśmy ją — powiedziałam szybko.

Dan się uśmiechnął. — Naprawdę?

— Tak. Wydaje się miła.

Mike otworzył usta, żeby się wtrącić, ale dyskretnie nadepnęłam mu na stopę.

— Tak czy owak, powinnam iść już spać — oznajmiłam. — Dobranoc.

— Ja chyba też to zrobię — powiedział Mike. — Will?

— Tak, ja też... Udane łowy, Dan.

We trójkę poszliśmy na górę i przystanęliśmy na chwilę przy moich drzwiach.

— Za pięć minut?

— Okej, u mnie — zarządził Mike. — Oboje.

Kiedy się przebrałam i wyszczotkowałam zęby, na placach przeszłam przez korytarz i zastukałam w drzwi do pokoju Mike'a. Will już tam był i bawił się małą piłeczką, rytmicznie wyrzucając ją w powietrze.

Usiadłam na łóżku Michaela.

— Pierwsze wrażenia? — zapytał.

Westchnęłam. — Myślałam, że tylko sobie żartujesz...

— Typowa żona ze Stepford... — szepnął Will.

— Ale przynajmniej dobrze gotuje — stwierdził Mike. Uderzyłam go w ramię.

— A tak w ogóle to dlaczego mu powiedziałaś, że ją polubiliśmy? Ja jej nie cierpię.

— Zauważyłaś, jak cię traktowała? I co to niby miało być to całe zapewnianie, że „nie ma zamiaru zabrać ci brata"?

— No właśnie, Amy, powinnaś jej odpowiedzieć: „A bierz go sobie, proszę bardzo" — zaproponował Will. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

— Chyba będziemy musieli znosić jej towarzystwo przez jakiś czas.

— Ten facet to wariat, jak mi Bóg miły... — westchnął Mike. — Nie mógł sobie znaleźć kogoś innego?

— Najwyraźniej nie... — odparłam. — A może ona wcale nie jest taka zła?

Will udał, że rzuca piłeczkę w moją głowę.

— Och, przestańcie! — poprosiłam. — To znaczy... Przecież poznawanie nowych ludzi to całkiem stresujące przeżycie. Może była po prostu zdenerwowana?

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz.

— Tak, ja też... — odpowiedziałam cicho.

— Ale musicie przyznać, że nieźle gotuje — odezwał się Mike.

Sekundę później piłeczka Willa odbiła się od jego czoła.

~o~o~


	16. Chcę robić z tobą brzydkie rzeczy

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XVI ~**

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Usłyszałem pukanie.

— Nie teraz, Stefan! — zawołałem, lecz mimo to drzwi i tak się otworzyły. — Powiedziałem: nie teraz... — jęknąłem, nie podnosząc powiek.

Ktoś zaśmiał się cicho, po czym kobiecy głos oznajmił: — Nie jestem Stefanem.

Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy i poderwałem się z łóżka.

— Amy — odezwałem się po około minucie patrzenia na nią, podczas gdy ona rozglądała się po moim pokoju. — Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytałem.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. — Szukam odpowiedzi.

— Czyżby? — zdziwiłem się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że je tu znajdziesz?

— Och, to po prostu przeczucie — odparła z przekonaniem. Uniosłem brwi.

— Skoro tu jesteś, pewnie udało ci się już uzyskać niektóre z nich, prawda?

— Tak — potwierdziła spokojnie, zmierzając powoli w moją stronę. — Wiem o wampirach. I wiem też sporo o tobie.

Zaśmiałem się. — Nic o mnie nie wiesz, złotko.

— W porządku — zgodziła się, obrzucając mnie tym swoim niewinnym spojrzeniem, choć ton jej głosu zdecydowanie taki nie był. — Może nie wszystko, ale to czy owo by się znalazło.

— Na przykład?

— Na przykład... — postukała się w zamyśleniu w podbródek — wiem, że jesteś dużym, złym wampirem...

— Hm?

— I wiem też, że ten duży, zły wampir ma do mnie słabość.

Uśmiechnęłam się po raz kolejny i w ułamku sekundy zamknąłem ją pomiędzy sobą a ścianą.

— Powtórz to teraz.

Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, tylko rozbawioną. — Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, Damon? Przecież jeśli mnie tkniesz, nie doczekasz poranka... — Uniosła głowę, patrząc mi prosto w oczy i krzywiąc się w udawanym grymasie niezadowolenia.

— Mogę skręcić ci kark, kiedy tylko zechcę.

— Nie, nie możesz. — Przygryzła wargę. — Miałeś ku temu mnóstwo okazji, ale nie mogłeś. Więc skąd ta pewność, że możesz to zrobić teraz? — Westchnęła teatralnie. — No cóż... Masz do wyboru dwa wyjścia: przemienić słabość w nienawiść i rzeczywiście mnie zabić, o ile oczywiście zdołasz się do tego zmusić, albo... dotrzymać swojej wcześniejszej obietnicy.

— Jakiej obietnicy? — warknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Tej o nauczeniu mnie różnych rzeczy — wyjaśniła ze znaczącym uśmiechem, przesuwając dłoń po mojej koszulce. — Jak w tamtych snach...

Zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, przeniosłem ją na swoje łóżko i zatopiłem zęby w szyi. Kiedy zacząłem łapczywie wysysać z niej z niej słodki, ciepły płyn, westchnęła i złapała mnie za włosy z tyłu głowy. Bliskość jej drżącego ciała wywoływała we mnie niesamowicie przyjemne uczucie, podobnie jak i dotyk jej skóry na moich wargach oraz świadomość, że właśnie kosztowałem niezaprzeczalnie czystej, dziewiczej krwi...

Po paru minutach odsunąłem się, żeby sprawdzić, czy zemdlała.

Popatrzyła mi w oczy i szepnęła: — Teraz twoja kolej się obudzić.

Po tych słowach podniosłem powieki i znalazłem się w ciemnościach. W znajomym pokoju...

— Niech to szlag!

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Amy)_

— A na koniec poprosiła, żebym nie traktowała jej jak rywalki, ponieważ nie ma zamiaru odebrać _mi_ _mojego_ brata. Co za ulga, prawda?

Luke nie odpowiedział, patrząc na mnie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

— Luke!

— Ciągle czekam, aż zawołasz: „Ha, nabrałam cię!" — wyjaśnił.

Jęknęłam. — Naprawdę chciałabym to zrobić. Ale niestety to najszczersza prawda.

— Nadal masz szansę na okrzyk.

— Nic z tego.

— O Boże... — mruknął, obrzucając mnie pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem. — Jak ci się udało przeżyć?

— Nie wiem — stwierdziłam i przeczesałam palcami włosy. — Ta dziewczyna to istny koszmar! A co jest w tym wszystkim najgorszego? Że Dan żyje w przekonaniu, że ją lubimy!

— A co sprawiło, że zaczął tak myśleć?

— No cóż... — westchnęłam. — Ja.

— Okej, właśnie kompletnie się pogubiłem — oznajmił, rzeczywiście wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

— Spójrz: najwyraźniej Dan bardzo ją lubi, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, i przyprowadził ją naszego domu, żebyśmy też ją polubili, więc co niby miałam mu powiedzieć?

— Że jest istnym koszmarem?

Znowu jęknęłam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. — Już nie żyję.

— Wcale nie. Przecież się z nią nie ożeni!

Podniosłam głowę. — Nie widziałeś, jak się wobec siebie zachowywali! Ona jest idealną kandydatką na żonę... Rozsiewa wokół siebie taką... taką aurę, przez którą zdaje się mówić: „Hej, wybierz mnie, urodzę ci gromadkę dzieci!".

— Twój brat chce mieć dzieci?

— Nie wiem! Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie rozmawialiśmy! Może chce! — Zamilkłam na moment. — O Boże... Ohyda... Mentalne obrazy... Fuj!

Po chwili podeszła do nas Caroline i usiadła obok. — Hej, co tam?

— Powinnam z nim pogadać?

— Pogadać z kim?

— Z jej bratem — wyjaśnił jej Luke.

— Z tym gorącym?

— Caroline, po pierwsze: przestań określać ludzi, z którymi dzielę DNA mianem „gorących", a po drugie: chodzi o Dana.

— Och, w porządku — odparła. — A co z nim?

— Związał się z dziewczyną, która mogłaby uczyć idealności żony ze Stepford... — pożaliłam się. — Uważacie, że za szybko oceniam innych? Że jestem okropną osobą?

— Mam powiedzieć prawdę czy to, co chciałabyś usłyszeć?

Westchnęłam. — Jestem złym człowiekiem.

— Nieprawda! — zaprzeczyła Caroline, zerkając z wyrzutem na Luke'a, który uśmiechał się szeroko. — Nie musisz wszystkich lubić, Amy, zawsze znajdzie się jakiś wyjątek.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Oczywiście — potwierdziła. — Poza tym, jeśli aż tak bardzo jej nienawidzisz, to po prostu jej unikaj.

— No tak... — mruknęłam. — Chyba mogę to zrobić, prawda?

— Jasne. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — To nic wielkiego.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Łał. Dzięki, moja nowa psychoterapeutko.

— Nie ma za co — zaśmiała się. Wkrótce zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę wielkiego budynku.

— Och, cześć, Bonnie! — zawołała Caroline. — I Elena! Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego — odparła Elena i popatrzyła w moją stronę. — Cześć.

— Hej — mruknęłam, podczas gdy Bonnie unikała mojego spojrzenia. — Cześć, Bonnie.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zerknąwszy na nas, Elena odchrząknęła i zapytała:

— Więc mamy teraz trygonometrię, tak?

— Niestety — jęknął Luke.

— Raczej tortury...

— Zabijcie mnie...

~o~

Po skończonych lekcjach Luke i ja wyszliśmy razem ze szkoły. Zdążyliśmy zrobić zaledwie parę kroków, kiedy niespodziewanie moim oczom ukazał się _on_.

Był zajęty rozmową ze Stefanem, ale nagle — jakby wyczuł, że znalazłam się w pobliżu — obrócił głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Odwróciłam wzrok.

— Czy to twój przyjaciel? — zapytał Luke dziwnie ostrym tonem. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Coś w tym stylu... — wymamrotałam. — To znaczy... Tylko się znamy.

Musiałam go zapytać, co wiedział o mojej rodzinie, o mnie...

— Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy.

Podniosłam głowę. — A niby jak na mnie patrzy?

Choć z wyrazu twarzy Luke'a niewiele dało się odczytać, wyczułam, że był on naprawdę... zły i zaniepokojony

— Jak... — westchnął. — Jak rozpieszczony dzieciak, który zobaczył nową, błyszczącą zabawkę. Prawie tak, jakby...

Zanim dokończył zdanie, zadzwoniła jego komórka.

— Tak? — powiedział, odebrawszy połączenie. — O, tato, czy...? — Przerwał i skrzywił się lekko. — Teraz? Chodzi o...? — Kolejna pauza. — Okej, już jadę. — Rozłączył się.

— Co się stało?

— Nie jestem pewien... — mruknął. — Lepiej już pójdę. Widzimy się jutro?

— Jasne — potwierdziłam.

Kiedy sobie poszedł, odchrząknęłam i powoli ruszyłam w kierunku braci, czując, że moje serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej.

— Cześć — przywitałam się niepewnie. — Um... Damon, możemy porozmawiać?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się, podczas gdy Stefan powiedział:

— Nie.

Uniosłam brwi.

— Och, w porządku...

— Chyba zapominasz, kto tutaj jest starszym bratem, Stefan — warknął Damon przez zaciśnięte zęby. Stefan natomiast przyglądał mi się z troską.

— Stefan? — odezwała się zza jego pleców Elena, więc się do niej odwrócił. — Mogę cię prosić na sekundę? — zapytała. Po chwili ciszy oboje odeszli w stronę jego samochodu.

— No to... — zaczął Damon — o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — O...

— Amy! — rozległ się znienacka piskliwy okrzyk.

Oboje obróciliśmy głowy w stronę, z której dochodził.

— Och, na litość boską... — jęknęłam, dostrzegłszy Monicę. Połowę jej podekscytowanej twarzy zasłaniały ogromne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a ona sama opierała się o swój samochód, machając do nas.

Damon zerknął na mnie, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. — To twoja... przyjaciółka?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam pospiesznie. — W żadnym wypadku.

— Bo wydaje się... cieszyć na twój widok.

— Zdziwiłbyś się... — mruknęłam pod nosem.

Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — Kto to jest?

— Dziewczyna mojego brata.

Popatrzył na nią po raz kolejny, a ja wstrzymałam oddech.

— Idzie tu?

Chociaż bardzo bym chciała, żeby to był sen, niestety ta sytuacja miała miejsce w rzeczywistości — Monica naprawdę szła do nas w swoich szpilkach.

— Cześć! — Uścisnąwszy mnie mocno, odsunęła się i spojrzała na Damona spod jej gęstych rzęs. — Czy ten dżentelmen to twój chłopak, Amy?

_Zastrzelcie mnie._

_Natychmiast._

Nie doczekawszy się pochłonięcia mnie przez ziemię, o co żarliwie zaczęłam się modlić, odpowiedziałam jej:

— Nie, Monica. A tak w ogóle co ty tutaj...?

— Och, zapomniała mnie przedstawić — przerwała mi okropnie słodkim głosikiem i wyciągnęła rękę. — Jestem Monica.

— A ja Damon — przedstawił się i pocałował jej dłoń. Gdyby zrobił to ktoś inny, wyglądałoby to zapewne śmiesznie, ale on... bardzo to uatrakcyjnił.

— Jesteś jednym z przyjaciół Amy, Damon? — Każdy głupi wyłapałby w tonie jej głosu tę nutkę rozrzewnienia... Odruchowo zacisnęłam zęby.

_Chwileczkę._

_Czy ja właśnie byłam zazdrosna o Monicę?_

_Nie. Nie ma mowy._

_Hm._

_Głupia żona ze Stepford!_

— Tak — odparł Damon. Monica się uśmiechnęła.

— Doskonale. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze traktujesz naszą Amy.

_Naszą _Amy?

_Przepraszam bardzo, kto kryje się pod tym „my"?_

W całym swoim życiu nie czułam się aż tak zażenowana jak teraz.

— Monica! — zawołałam, ale ona ciągle była skupiona na Damonie.

— Ile masz lat, Damon?

— Dwadzieścia dwa — odpowiedział spokojnie.

Podniosłam głowę. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałam się nad jego dokładnym wiekiem...

Monica zmarszczyła lekko brwi. — Wiesz, że Amy ma szesnaście, prawda?

— Siedemnaście! — poprawiłam ją, lecz żadne z nich mnie nie słuchało.

— Tak, wiem, że ma siedemnaście lat — potwierdził.

— Monica... — odezwałam się błagalnym głosem.

Uciszyła mnie gestem ręki. — Pozwól dorosłym porozmawiać, kochanie.

_Za minutę rozpocznie się tutaj kocia bitwa..._

— Wiesz, jakie są dziewczęta w tym wieku... — westchnęła. — Działają bez namysłu, słuchają tylko swojego serca... Chyba nie chcemy, żeby ktoś je skrzywdził, prawda?

_Monica albo choruje na schizofrenię, albo właśnie nazwała Damona i siebie „my"._

— Absolutnie — zgodził się, ani na sekundę nie tracąc śmiertelnej powagi. Popatrzyłam na niego przepraszająco.

— W końcu ona jest taka niedoświadczona... Ma zaledwie szesnaście lat...

— Przypominam po raz ostatni, że siedemnaście!

— ...ale na pewno jesteś tego świadom.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — powiedział Damon, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. — Ale ty z kolei na pewno jesteś świadoma, że wiek Amy pozwala jej na podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji.

Monica zerknęła najpierw na mnie, potem na niego. — Tylko ci o tym przypominam. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Próbuję ją chronić.

— Jak my wszyscy — odparł tym samym spokojnym tonem. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— Tak czy owak, Amy — zwróciła się do mnie — pomyślałam sobie, że mogłybyśmy wybrać się na zakupy, co?

Przygryzłam wargę. — Byłoby świetnie, ale zadali nam tony pracy domowej, więc...

— Och, praca domowa nie zając! — Machnęła ręką. — Nic się nie stanie, jeśli troszeczkę na ciebie poczeka. No dalej, wskakuj do auta!

Popatrzyłam ponownie na Damona, wymawiając bezgłośnie: — Pomóż! — ale skwitował to tylko uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

— Do zobaczenia później, Amy.

— Tak, później... — odburknęłam i posłusznie wsiadłam do samochodu, czując się niewiarygodnie głupio i dziecinnie. Bóg jeden wiedział, w jak ogromnym stopniu Damon uważał mnie teraz za naiwną, niedojrzałą dziewczynkę...

Podczas gdy Monica prowadziła, nucąc coś pod nosem, ja ciągle miałam wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnę płaczem.

— Gdzie jedziemy? — zapytałam cicho. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Może najpierw napijmy się czegoś gorącego, co?

Chociaż nie skomentowałam tej propozycji, po pięciu minutach zatrzymała wóz przed jakąś kawiarnią, po czym obie wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz.

Gdy znalazłyśmy się w środku, zamówiłam gorącą czekoladę.

— Amy — westchnęła Monica, kiedy kelnerka odeszła od naszego stolika — zapewniam cię, że pociąg do chłopców takich jak Damon to całkowicie naturalna rzecz. Każdą dziewczynę fascynują starsi, niebezpieczni...

— Co rozumiesz pod określeniem „niebezpieczni"?

— Pamiętam dobrze, jak sama miałam szesnaście lat...

— Ja też, to było w zeszłym roku.

— Spotykałam się z chłopakiem takim jak Damon. Johnem. Tak strasznie się kochaliśmy, ale musieliśmy utrzymywać nasz związek w tajemnicy. Moja rodzina uważała go za zbyt... nieodpowiedzialnego. Ale wiesz co? Mnie to nie obchodziło. Podobnie jak ciebie teraz.

— Monica, to nie tak...

— I pewnego razu — kontynuowała, ignorując mnie — zostałam u niego na noc. Parę godzin rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak to nam będzie razem dobrze przez resztę życia, a potem... oddałam mu swoje dziewictwo.

_Niech bezzwłocznie spadnie na nas jakiś meteor... Boże, błagam..._

— W każdym razie, pomijając już nieistotne szczegóły tej historii, zerwałam z nim miesiąc później. Okazało się, że mnie zdradzał. Moje serce było złamane, płakałam całymi dniami, ale w końcu uznałam: „Jego strata!".

Kiedy kelnerka przyniosła mi kubek z parującym napojem, pospiesznie upiłam duży łyk, podrażniając sobie przy okazji gardło.

— Och, kochanie, nie sądzę, że coś takiego przydarzy się również tobie — zapewniła Monica, najwyraźniej uznawszy moje wilgotne oczy za oznakę dogłębnego poruszenia jej opowieścią.— Po prostu mam nadzieję, że będziesz ostrożna. Czasami historie miłosne nie kończą się tak jak w filmach, a źli ludzie się nie zmieniają.

Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywałam się przed waleniem głową w stolik. — Damona i mnie nic nie łączy.

— I nie chciałabyś, żeby to się zmieniło?

Po raz pierwszy nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć, więc wlepiłam wzrok w kubek. Co się ze mną w tej chwili działo?

— Nie, nie chciałabym — zaprzeczyłam powoli. — Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

— Skoro tak mówisz — westchnęła. — Bądź ostrożna, kochanie.

— Będę — obiecałam cicho i wypiłam resztę czekolady.

~o~

Po kilku godzinach wreszcie odwiozła mnie do domu. Kiedy weszłam do środka, z rezygnacją rzuciłam się na kanapę, obserwowana przez zaciekawionego Willa.

— Kiepski dzień?

Jęknęłam w poduszkę. Zaśmiał się.

— Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

Usiadłam prosto. — Ja i żona ze Stepford wybrałyśmy się dziś do kawiarni.

Obrzucił mnie pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem. — Och?

— Tak. I opowiadała mi o swoim byłym.

— To znaczy, że ktoś poza naszym wariatem odważył się z nią kiedyś związać?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Ale wiesz co? Nawet ona się z kimś spotykała, gdy miała — wykonałam palcami gest imitujący cudzysłów — szesnaście lat. Chyba najwyższy czas, żebym zaczęła uznawać się za starą pannę.

— Bredzisz, głuptasie — stwierdził, siadając obok mnie. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię. — Było aż tak źle?

Przygryzłam wargę i skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi. — Nieważne. Jeśli Dan jest szczęśliwy, to ja też. A jeśli uszczęśliwia go akurat Mary Sue, w porządku. Nauczę się z tym żyć.

— Amy, ta dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie żywcem wyciągniętej z jakiejś reklamy płynu do mycia naczyń.

— Wiem — mruknęłam ze znużeniem. — Ale Dan zasługuje na szczęście, a ja tego nie schrzanię. Zobaczysz.

— Więc podołasz następnemu wypadowi do kawiarni?

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją. — Chyba będę musiała.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Luke'a)_

Jak zahipnotyzowany przyglądałem się dokumentom, które trzymałem w dłoniach.

— Na pewno są autentyczne? — udało mi się zapytać ochrypłym głosem.

— Tak — potwierdził spokojnie mój ojciec.

Opadłem bezwładnie na kanapę. — Jaka rodzina zrobiłaby coś takiego...?

— Taka, która chciałaby ją chronić — powiedział. — Synu, wiem, że w tej chwili może ci się to wydawać niesprawiedliwe...

— Niesprawiedliwe? — powtórzyłem. — To... szalone! Amy nawet nie wie... nie wie, że...

— Dokładnie — odparł. — I to raczej nie ty powinieneś być tym, kto wyjawi jej prawdę.

— Poprosiła mnie o te poszukiwania. Nie mogę teraz skłamać... — Podniosłem się i zacząłem spacerować po pokoju.

— Nie skłamiesz. Wszyscy mamy swoje tajemnice, Luke. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym całkiem dobrze.

Zatrzymałem się i zacisnąłem zęby. — Tato, mówimy teraz o dziewczynie, którą... — Przerwałem. — Jak ja jej teraz spojrzę w twarz, wiedząc, że ona...?

— A będziesz mógł patrzeć, jak cierpi? — spytał. — Będziesz potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że to właśnie ty wywołałeś jej cierpienie? To zwykła nastolatka, Luke, może postradać rozum.

— Więc powinna żyć w kłamstwie? Przecież ona już coś podejrzewa!

— Ale nadal nic nie wie, zgodnie z tym, co mi powiedziałeś.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i pokręciłem głową.

— Luke, pomyśl o tym na spokojnie — poprosił. — Postąp zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem. Co podpowiada ci serce?

Przetarłszy twarz dłonią, spojrzałem na palące się w kominku polana.

— Że mam ją chronić — szepnąłem.

Ojciec westchnął. — Rozumiem, że to niezwykle ciężkie do podźwignięcia brzemię. Ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz ją chronić, to wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić.

Przełknąłem ślinę i znowu przejrzałem papiery, po czym szybko, zanim zdążyłbym zmienić zdanie, wrzuciłem je do kominka.

— Nigdy tego nie widziałem... — mruknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się ignorować narastające we mnie poczucie winy. — Ona nigdy się o tym nie dwie. Nigdy nie pozna prawdy. Już ja o to zadbam.

~o~o~


	17. Twoje serce łomocze w mojej głowie

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XVII ~**

Obudziło mnie pukanie.

— Wynoś się stąd, Will! — jęknęłam głośno w poduszkę, mimo że nie wszedł jeszcze do mojego pokoju, więc z oczywistych względów nie mógł tego zrobić, no ale...

Sekundę później drzwi i tak się otworzyły.

— Hej! — Podniosłam głowę i...

_Świetnie. Kolejny koszmar?_

_Błagam, niech ktoś mi powie, że tak._

— Pobudka! — zawołała Monica, klaskając w dłonie, podczas gdy ja przyglądałam jej się wytrzeszczonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

— Monica? — wykrztusiłam po około minucie ciszy. — Co... co ty tutaj robisz?

— Budzę cię, śpiochu! — wyjaśniła z podekscytowaniem.

Kiedy położyła ręce na biodrach, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco, z powrotem opadłam na poduszkę. Po chwili coś koło łóżka musiało przykuć jej uwagę, ponieważ podeszła do niego i schyliła się, żeby podnieść to z podłogi.

Mój notatnik.

— Czy to twój pamiętnik?

Momentalnie poderwałam się na nogi i wyrwałam go z jej rąk. — To prywatna rzecz — powiedziałam, starając się zachować spokój.

— Och, w porządku — odparła bez oznak jakiegokolwiek speszenia i znowu się uśmiechnęła. — Czekamy na ciebie na dole. Śniadanie już gotowe!

Po tych słowach wyszła na korytarz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

_Pozostanę spokojna... Pozostanę spokojna..._

Włożywszy pamiętnik do jednej z szuflad i zatrzasnąwszy ją z nieco większą siłą niż było to konieczne, skierowałam się do łazienki. Po powrocie do pokoju przebrałam się, związałam włosy w koński ogon i zeszłam do salonu.

— Byłem pewien, że tylko jedna z was opuści twój pokój żywa... — mruknął pod nosem Mike, gdy usiadłam obok niego. Prychnęłam.

— Tak właściwie to... jeśli zaraz nie wyjdę, spóźnię się do szkoły, więc... — Podniosłam się z krzesła i natychmiast zamarłam, zauważywszy zmarszczone brwi Moniki.

— Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia, Amy. Usiądź, proszę.

Wypełniłam jej polecenie z westchnieniem rezygnacji.

— Niezła próba — szepnął Will.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. — Um... Przepraszam, ale gdzie jest Dan?

— Och, miał coś do załatwienia — wyjaśniła Monica — więc pomyślałam sobie, że zjemy śniadanie we czwórkę, a on dołączy do nas, kiedy skończy pracę.

— Czyli uciekł? — zapytałam cicho Mike'a, gdy Monica poszła do kuchni, żeby przynieść naleśniki.

— Dokładnie — mruknął, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Ale naleśniki pachną wyśmienicie.

— Wiesz co, Mike? Czasem się zastanawiam, czy twoje IQ nie jest przypadkiem równe twojemu wiekowi.

~o~

— Cześć — przywitałam się, stając obok Luke'a. — Co słychać? Co się wczoraj stało?

— Nic — zapewnił spokojnie. — Mój tata chciał po prostu, żebym mu w czymś pomógł, więc...

Sprawdziwszy, czy nikt nie podsłuchiwał naszej rozmowy, zapytałam: — Chodziło o... no wiesz... tę sprawę z kołkami?

— Po części — odpowiedział wymijająco. — I... Um... Amy, jeszcze słowo odnośnie tych informacji, których miałem dla ciebie poszukać: żaden z twoich krewnych nie mieszkał nigdy w Mystic Falls. Tak jak ci wspomniałem, poszedłem też z tym do ojca, wiesz, w razie gdyby wiedział na ten temat coś więcej, ale nie był w stanie mi pomóc. Przykro mi.

— Och? — mruknęłam, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozczarowania. — No to... trudno. Dzięki.

Skinął głową. — A tak na marginesie, co wczoraj robiłaś? Po tym, jak cię zostawiłem?

— Och, nie uwierzysz... — westchnęłam. — Spędziłam czas z Monicą. I ciągle żyję. — Uniosłam ręce w geście udawanej radości.

— Była aż taka zła?

— Nie. Była jeszcze gorsza! — zawołałam. — Nie wiem, do cholery, co Dan sobie myśli!

— Może widzi w niej coś, czego my nie potrafimy dostrzec?

— No cóż, szczerze mówiąc, mam pewne przypuszczenia co do tego „czegoś", co on w niej lubi i naprawdę nie chcę tego oglądać... — odburknęłam, wywołując u Luke'a napad śmiechu. Nagle ktoś stojący za jego plecami odchrząknął, więc podniosłam głowę.

— Elena! Cześć!

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Amy, posłuchaj... Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą po szkole. Masz czas?

— Tak, oczywiście.

— Miałem zamiar cię spytać, czy nie chciałabyś znowu obejrzeć naszego treningu... A potem ewentualnie byśmy gdzieś wyskoczyli — wtrącił Luke.

Wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami. — Możemy porozmawiać na trybunach, prawda, Elena?

— Jasne — zgodziła się. — I tak chciałam poczekać tam na Stefana. Do zobaczenia później. — Odwróciła się i odeszła.

— O co może jej chodzić? — zapytał Luke. Ponownie wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Chodźmy już, bo spóźnimy się na lekcję.

— Och, i Amy? — odezwał się, gdy ruszyliśmy w stronę klasy.

— Hm?

— Dobrze się czujesz?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Dlaczego pytasz? Wyglądam tak, jakbym czuła się źle?

— Nie, ja tylko... — Przerwał. — Zresztą, nieważne.

~o~

Elena dołączyła do mnie pięć minut po tym, jak zajęłam jedno z miejsc na trybunach.

— Przepraszam. Długo czekasz?

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Nie ma sprawy.

Usiadła obok i podała mi kubek kawy.

— O, dzięki... — powiedziałam, biorąc go z jej rąk. — No to o co chodzi? Ostatnio nie miałyśmy zbyt wielu okazji do rozmowy...

— Tak, wiem — przyznała, odchrząknąwszy. — I przepraszam. Byłam trochę zajęta... Ale już jestem do twojej dyspozycji. — Uniosła kubek. Zaśmiałam się.

— Jak ci się układa ze Stefanem?

— Świetnie — odparła z uśmiechem. Z jej oczu promieniowało prawdziwe szczęście, lecz nagle dziwnie spoważniała. — Amy... Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą o Damonie.

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. — A co z nim?

— On jest troszeczkę... nietypową osobą... — zaczęła, podczas gdy ja upiłam łyk swojego napoju.

— Elena, Stefan już mi to mówił. — Uśmiechnęłam się, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie. — To znaczy... Ostrzegał mnie, że powinnam trzymać się od niego z daleka...

Przypuszczałam, że odpowie: „To dlaczego tego nie robisz?", ale tylko skinęła głową.

— Dlaczego uważacie, że jest niebezpieczny? — spytałam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać, a ona obróciła głowę w stronę boiska, żeby spojrzeć na Stefana.

— _Wiemy_, że jest niebezpieczny — poprawiła mnie. — Ale nie o tym chcę z tobą pomówić. Chcę zapytać... czy go lubisz?

— Czy go lubię? — wyjąkałam. Jakiej mogłam udzielić jej odpowiedzi, skoro sama tego nie wiedziałam...?

Chwila, czy ja właśnie...?

— Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem — obiecała. Przełknęłam ślinę.

— Ja... — Zamilkłam na moment. — On nigdy nie popatrzy na mnie w ten sposób. — Nawet ja byłam świadoma dziwnego tonu swojego głosu. — A już zwłaszcza po wczoraj... — dodałam cicho do siebie.

Westchnęła. — Ale?

— Popatrz, Elena, to pewnie tylko... zauroczenie... To znaczy... — Niewiarygodne, że właśnie to mówiłam. — On jest bardzo... atrakcyjny. Widziałaś, jak zachowują się dziewczyny, kiedy tylko postawi stopę na terenie szkoły. I to akurat nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. Ale... — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Jak już mówiłam, to pewnie tylko głupie zauroczenie nastolatki.

Przygryzła wargę. — Amy... Damon jest... Powiedzmy, że krzywdzi innych, gdy ma na to ochotę, ale... chcę również wierzyć w to, że potrafi się o ludzi troszczyć.

— I?

— I... — Przerwała. — Spójrz, jego ostatni związek...

— Ten z Caroline?

— Och, to tak właściwie nie był związek — odparła. — Jego ostatni poważny związek to było coś naprawdę... wielkiego.

Zamieniłam się w słuch. — Och?

Przeczesała palcami włosy. — Był z pewną kobietą. Katherine. Stefan opowiadał mi, że łączyły ich niezwykle skomplikowane relacje i... powiedzmy, że ostatecznie złamała mu serce.

— W jaki sposób?

— Poprzez mnóstwo wstrętnych rzeczy: okłamywanie go, oszukiwanie, wykorzystywanie... A on naprawdę ją kochał. Na swój własny sposób.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

— I co zrobił, kiedy się rozstali?

— Przemienił się w osobę, którą jest teraz.

— Biedak... — mruknęłam.

— Mówię ci to, ponieważ, bez względu na to, jak się zachowuje, zależy mu na tobie.

Gwałtownie podniosłam głowę. — Co?

— Nie sądzę, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale... chyba poznałam go już na tyle dobrze, by stwierdzić, że ostatnio nie jest... zwykłym sobą. — Przełknęła ślinę. — Amy, musisz być ostrożna.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła, a policzki płonęły żywym ogniem. — Przecież właśnie powiedziałaś...

— Wiem, ale to nieco skomplikowane. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Damon rani ludzi bez zastanawiania się nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów. I nie chodzi tylko o złamane serce. On potrafi kogoś doszczętnie zrujnować. Taka już jego natura. To, że chce być teraz blisko ciebie, to coś naprawdę... ważnego, wierz mi, ale... nigdy nie zapominaj, co może się stać.

— Jasne, rozumiem... — wymamrotałam, odczuwając silne zawroty głowy i lekki ból w klatce piersiowej, wywołany przez moje bijące jak szalone serce.

Czy to się działo naprawdę? A może znowu śniłam?

_O mój Boże..._

— Więc... — odezwała się Elena po paru minutach ciszy. — Zbliża się Halloween.

Uniosłam głowę. — Tak, wiem.

— W szkole będzie pewnie jakaś zabawa. Przyjdziesz?

Wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami, ciągle czując się lekko oderwana od rzeczywistości. — Nie mam jeszcze sukienki.

— Ja też nie — przyznała. — Może wybierzemy się razem na zakupy, co? Oczywiście jeśli chcesz...

Pokiwałam nieprzytomnie głową. — Tak, Elena, byłoby świetnie.

~o~

— No więc... o czym chciała z tobą porozmawiać? — zapytał Luke, kiedy byliśmy w drodze do mojego domu.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — O... o zakupach.

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, a ja trąciłam go łokciem. — Zbliża się Halloween, Luke!

— Och, wspaniale... — jęknął.

— Nie lubisz Halloween? — zdziwiłam się. — Niemożliwe! Kto nie lubi Halloween?

— Najwyraźniej ja... — mruknął. Przewróciwszy oczami, odruchowo rozejrzałam się dookoła. Choć nikogo nie było w pobliżu, ciągle towarzyszyło mi dziwne uczucie, że ktoś mnie śledził.

_Świetnie. Niedługo kompletnie zwariuję._

— To jest strasznie nudne, wiesz? Wszyscy przebierają się tylko w głupie kostiumy i straszą małe dzieci... Uch...

Westchnęłam. — No dalej, powiedz chociaż, że wybierasz się na szkolną imprezę.

— Um... Nie.

Bez dwóch zdań ktoś mnie obserwował. Czułam nawet na plecach jego palące spojrzenie, więc znowu obróciłam głowę.

— Na co patrzysz?

— Na nic — odpowiedziałam szybko. — Luke, naprawdę chcesz, żebym zaczęła cię błagać? Przyjdź na zabawę! — Przerwałam. — Albo może powinnam spróbować hipnozy, co? Poooopaaatrz mi w ooooooczy...

— Dobra.

— Ha, nie sądziłam, że to aż takie łatwe — stwierdziłam z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Luke zapytał:

— Amy, zanim zapomnę: mogłabyś mi pożyczyć swoje notatki z historii?

— Jasne — zgodziłam się, otwierając drzwi. — Chodź, są w moim... — Urwałam w połowie zdania, kiedy mój nos wyłapał w powietrzu jakiś przyjemny zapach.

— Co się stało? — spytał Luke zza moich pleców.

Założyłam ramiona na piersi. — Albo pomyliliśmy domy, albo Monica ciągle tu jest.

Nie znalazłszy jej na parterze, zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.

— Ciekawe... Tak czy owak, chodź — powiedziałam i poprowadziłam Lucasa na górę.

Gdy postawiłam stopę na ostatnim stopniu schodów, gwałtownie się zatrzymałam.

— Monica? — odezwałam się, ze zdumieniem obserwując, jak zamykała za sobą drzwi od mojego pokoju. — Co tam robiłaś?

Obróciła głowę. — Och, nic wielkiego. Po prostu otworzyłam okno, żeby wpuścić do twojego pokoju odrobinę świeżego powietrza — wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nigdy więcej nie wchodź tam bez mojej wiedzy — poprosiłam stanowczo, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad swoim głosem. Ta dziewczyna właśnie udowodniła, że zupełnie mnie nie szanuje!

— Jasne, kochanie. — Przechodząc obok, pogłaskała mnie po głowie.

— Łał... — mruknął Luke, kiedy weszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Szybko otworzyłam szufladę i westchnęłam z ulgą — pamiętnik ciągle tam był, leżąc dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go położyłam, więc najwidoczniej go nie ruszała.

Usłyszawszy chrząknięcie Lucasa, odwróciłam się do niego, ale zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, rozległ się głos Moniki:

— Och, i Amy, proszę, nie zamykaj drzwi! Chyba nie chcemy, żeby stało się coś niestosownego, prawda?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zacisnęłam zęby.

— Tylko spokojnie — powiedział łagodnie Luke. — Tylko spokojnie...

Skinęłam głową i wyciągnęłam notatki z torby, po czym mu je podałam.

Uśmiechnął się. — Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co — odparłam. — I przepraszam za nią...

— Och, daj spokój, świetnie się bawię — zaśmiał się. Uderzyłam go w ramię. — Ała! Dobra, dobra... — wymamrotał. — Na razie.

— Tak, na razie — pożegnałam się.

Gdy zostałam sama, odwróciłam się w kierunku okna, żeby je zamknąć, ale na parapecie siedział kruk, który wyglądał tak, jakby... mnie obserwował.

— Niewątpliwie tracę rozum — stwierdziłam na głos, patrząc na niego.

Zakrakał, a ja rzuciłam się na łóżko.

— Tak myślałam...

~o~o~


	18. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XVIII ~**

Ktoś ściągnął ze mnie kołdrę.

— Jeśli jesteś tym, kim myślę, że jesteś, to przysięgam na Boga, że... — Otworzywszy oczy, zobaczyłam nad sobą uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Caroline.

— A ty nadal śpisz, bo...?

— Bo normalna istota ludzka potrzebuje co najmniej...

— Idziemy na zakupy, nowa, wstawaj! — zakomunikowała, nie pozwalając mi dokończyć zdania.

Westchnęłam. — Widziałaś na dole Mary Sue?

— Kogo?

— Dziewczynę Dana... To może inaczej: natknęłaś się na kogoś podejrzanie idealnego?

— Um... Nie? — zaprzeczyła niepewnie, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Wspaniale — ucieszyłam się i wyskoczyłam z łóżka. — To co dzisiaj robimy?

— Idziemy poszukać dla ciebie idealnej sukienki na Halloween. I poważnie, Amy, ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze żadnej nie kupiłaś...

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— A zdecydowałaś już chociaż, za kogo się przebierzesz?

— Tak. Za Alicję.

— Tę z Krainy Czarów?

Przechyliłam głowę na prawo i przeciągnęłam się, ziewając. — A znamy jakieś inne?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się nagle diaboliczny uśmieszek. — Okej. To teraz następne pytanie: wolisz wersję „klasyczną" czy „niegrzeczną"? Bo wiesz, widziałam ostatnio takie podwiązki...

— „Klasyczną" — odparłam szybko. — I daruj sobie jakiekolwiek próby przekonywania mnie do zmiany decyzji.

— Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak załatwimy ci po prostu habit — stwierdziła.

Pokazawszy jej język, wyciągnęłam z szuflady mój naszyjnik i włożyłam go na szyję, po czym poszłam do łazienki. Kiedy wróciłam, Caroline leżała na łóżku i do kogoś pisała.

— Elena dołączy do nas za pół godziny.

— Fajnie — powiedziałam, siadając obok niej. Po chwili zawibrował mój telefon, ale zanim zdążyłam po niego sięgnąć, ona już trzymała go w dłoniach.

— Hm... Luke — oznajmiła z uśmiechem. Szybko zabrałam jej komórkę i odebrałam połączenie.

— Halo?

— Cześć — przywitał się. — Obudziłem cię?

— Nie, już nie spałam, za co specjalne podziękowania należą się Caroline — mruknęłam.

— Powinnaś się przebrać za Śpiącą Królewnę — wtrąciła. Luke się zaśmiał.

— _À propos_, kim będziesz?

— Och, będę... — zaczęłam, ale Caroline, która najwidoczniej wszystko słyszała, wyrwała mi komórkę z ręki.

— To niespodzianka, Reese — oznajmiła pewnym siebie głosem. — Ale wierz mi, na pewno ci się spodoba.

Czując, że zaczynam się czerwienić, natychmiast odebrałam jej telefon.

— Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi. Jest trochę za bardzo podekscytowana. Ale ty nie zmieniłeś zdania, prawda? Przyjdziesz?

— Prawdopodobnie będę tego żałował, ale tak — potwierdził. — Chciałabyś, żebym zabrał cię na miejsce? PS. Przy formułowaniu odpowiedzi weź pod uwagę, że proponuję ci to pomimo znajomości z twoimi przerażającymi braćmi.

Zaśmiałam się. — Jasne, byłoby miło. Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co — odparł. — Do zobaczenia?

— Tak, na razie. — Rozłączyłam się, podczas gdy Caroline klęknęła na łóżku i zaczęła dziko podskakiwać.

— Będzie cudownie! Wyobraź sobie: ty w renesansowej sukni...

— Raczej bardziej wiktoriańskiej...

— ...i Luke szepczący ci do ucha kwestie z „Romea i Julii"! A potem zaczynacie się obściskiwać i...

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją, wyciągając z szafy ubranie. — Wiesz, że jesteś niemożliwa, prawda?

— Tak — przyznała z szerokim uśmiechem. — Och, i Amy, nie martw się o swój makijaż, już ja się nim zajmę...

— Ojej! — zadrwiłam. — Nie mogłam spać przez wiele dni, ciągle się zastanawiając, co ja zrobię z moim makijażem!

Wykonawszy unik przed poduszką, którą we mnie rzuciła, ponownie skierowałam się do łazienki, żeby się przebrać.

~o~

Odpowiednią sukienkę „dla Alice" udało nam się znaleźć dopiero po trzech godzinach wytrwałych poszukiwań. Co prawda nie końca spełniała wszystkie warunki — była trochę bardziej bufiasta niż powinna i znacznie dłuższa — ale mnie od razu przypadła do gustu. Oczywiście swoim wyborem rozczarowałam lekko Caroline, ponieważ uznała ona tę kreację za, cytuję, „zbyt zwykłą".

— Och, Caroline — odezwałam się, kiedy weszłyśmy do mojego domu, obładowane torbami — przecież ja cię jeszcze nie spytałam, za kogo ty się przebierzesz?

— Za kobietę-kota — odparła, puszczając mi oczko. Elena się zaśmiała.

— A ty, Elena?

— Za anioła.

Uniosłam jedną brew. — Hm... Ciekawie.

— Nie, wcale nie ciekawie. Obie jesteście takie nudne! A tak na marginesie, z jakiego to powodu Bonnie z nami nie poszła?

Ze spojrzenia Eleny wyczytałam, że tym powodem byłam ja.

— Nie czuła się dobrze — wyjaśniła pospiesznie.

Caroline westchnęła z irytacją. — Mam nadzieję, że do imprezy jej się polepszy.

— Tak, na pewno — dodałam, patrząc na Elenę. Bonnie ewidentnie mnie unikała, ale dzisiejszego wieczoru zamierzałam z nią wreszcie porozmawiać. Musiałam.

Potrzebowałam tylko planu.

Planu.

I to wszystko.

— Tak czy owak, lepiej już pójdę — zadecydowała Elena. — Widzimy się w szkole?

— Tak, na razie!

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Caroline odwróciła się w moją stronę, trzymając dłonie na biodrach.

— No to zaczynamy.

~o~

— Przerażasz mnie, Caroline.

— Sza! — nakazała, nie przerywając pracy nad moją fryzurą.

— Co to za zapach? Czy to... spalone włosy?

— Amy, mogłabyś choć na chwilę zamknąć buzię? Muszę się skoncentrować!

— Na czym? Na paleniu moich włosów?

— Nikt nie pali ci włosów.

Prychnęłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Dobra.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie.

— Proszę? — zawołałam, marszcząc brwi.

W szczelinie pomiędzy drzwiami a futryną ukazała się głowa Willa. — Nie dzieje się tu nic zbyt strasznego, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziała Caroline, zanim zdążyłam w ogóle otworzyć usta. Will wszedł do środka i przysunąwszy sobie moje krzesło, usiadł.

— Lepiej się pospieszcie — poradził tonem człowieka święcie przekonanego co do słuszności swoich poglądów. Obie zerknęłyśmy sceptycznie w jego stronę.

— A to dlaczego?

— Luke jest na dole i sądzę, że Dan z ogromnym trudem powstrzymuje się przed zaatakowaniem go.

— O mój... — Spróbowałam wstać, zapominając, że kosmyk moich włosów nadal znajdował się w trzymanej przez Caroline lokówce. — Ała!

— Już prawie skończyłam — powiedziała cierpliwie. Westchnęłam z irytacją, a Will się zaśmiał. — Czuję się tak, jakbym miała do czynienia z dzieckiem... — mruknęła pod nosem.

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Skończyłaś już?

— Nie.

Odczekałam parę sekund. — A teraz?

— Nie.

Kolejny moment ciszy.

— A teraz?

— Och, na litość boską... Proszę bardzo, gotowe! — oznajmiła, więc podniosłam się i podeszłam do pełnowymiarowego lustra.

— Łał, Caroline, wyglądam naprawdę... ładnie.

— Tłumaczenie: wygląda świetnie — odezwał się Will, stanąwszy za moimi plecami, podczas gdy ja nadal przyglądałam się dokładnie swojemu odbiciu. Rozpuszczone włosy, przewiązane błękitną opaską, opadały mi w lokach na ramiona. Sukienka leżała na mnie całkiem nieźle, a całości dopełniał naturalny makijaż, dzięki któremu moje oczy delikatnie lśniły.

— A nie mówiłam? — powiedziała Caroline. Zaśmiałam się.

— Lepiej pójdę już na dół. Mogłabyś...?

— Przebiorę się i za chwilę do was dołączę.

Gdy wraz z Willem opuściliśmy pokój, prędko zbiegłam po schodach i zatrzymałam się na ostatnim stopniu.

— Łał. Przebrałeś się za... — przerwałam, uważnie przypatrując się Luke'owi — pirata?

— Zgadza się — potwierdził, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Dan głośno odchrząknął. — Wyglądasz... um... ładnie — dodał. Uśmiechnęłam się.

— Dzięki. Musimy zaczekać na Caroline i dopiero potem możemy iść.

— Nie czekajcie na mnie! — rozległ się znienacka jej głos. — Muszę zmienić mój makijaż! Wygląda okropnie! Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?

Westchnęłam.

— Mogę ją tam podrzucić, jeśli chcecie już jechać — zaoferował Will, opadając na kanapę.

— Byłoby cudownie! — odpowiedziała za nas Caroline. Przewróciłam oczami.

— W takim razie chodźmy. Wesołego Halloween, ludzie! — Uśmiechnęłam do moich braci, po czym wyszliśmy z Lucasem na zewnątrz.

— Naprawdę wyglądasz wspaniale — zapewnił pospiesznie. — Uf... Nareszcie nie ma w pobliżu żadnych braci, którzy mogliby mnie zamordować. Co za ulga.

Gdy tuż przed nami przebiegły jakieś rozkrzyczane i rozchichotane dzieci, ponownie się uśmiechnęłam.

— No to... — zaczęłam, kiedy oboje znaleźliśmy się w jego samochodzie i ruszyliśmy w kierunku szkoły — nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, dlaczego nie lubisz Halloween.

Westchnął. — Po prostu wydaje mi się... śmieszne.

— Ale jest zabawnie!

— Dla ciebie — dokończył. Założyłam ramiona na piersi.

— Więc dlaczego zgodziłeś się pójść ze mną na zabawę?

— Bo mnie o to poprosiłaś — odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni, przez co w aucie momentalnie zrobiło się niewiarygodnie gorąco.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Och? — mruknęłam głupio, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować.

Reszta drogi minęła w kompletnej ciszy. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, prawie że wyskoczyłam z samochodu.

Tuż po tym, jak weszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej, którą na tę noc przemieniono w coś na kształt sali klubowej, ktoś do nas podszedł i mnie uścisnął.

— Hej — przywitałam się, cofnąwszy się o krok. Elena. — Wyglądasz niesamowicie!

— Ty też — odparła, uśmiechając się. — A gdzie się podziała Caroline? Nie miała przyjść razem z wami?

— Taki był plan, ale w ostatniej chwili postanowiła zmienić swój makijaż, więc trochę się spóźni.

— Typowa Caroline — stwierdziła Elena. W międzyczasie podeszła do nas Bonnie.

Przytuliłam ją na powitanie. — Cześć.

Niepewnie odwzajemniła gest.

— A co ze Stefanem? — zapytał Luke. Elena rozejrzała się dookoła.

— Poszedł przynieść nam coś do picia, ale...

Lucas odwrócił się w moją stronę. — Też coś chcesz?

Pokiwałam głową. — Tak, dzięki.

Gdy zostałyśmy same, wyraźnie zakłopotana Bonnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Nie martw się, nie zamierzam wyciągać od ciebie czegokolwiek siłą — mruknęłam do niej. Na początku wydawała się zaskoczona, ale po chwili skinęła z uśmiechem z głową. Przyglądająca nam się Elena odetchnęła głęboko.

— W porządku. A teraz: co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą a Lucasem?

Zamilkłam na moment. — My... Um... Nic.

— Jasne... — prychnęła z niedowierzaniem Bonnie. Elena wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Poważnie, Amy, albo powiesz nam sama, albo spuszczę ze smyczy Caroline.

Teraz to ja się zaśmiałam, odruchowo przeczesując wzrokiem otoczenie...

I nagle coś... albo raczej _ktoś_ sprawił, że wszystko stało się dziwnie rozmazane.

_Gdybym była jeszcze bardziej żałosna, pewnie dodałabym: „A na niebie zalśniły miliony gwiazd"._

— Damon tu jest? — zapytałam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

— Tak — westchnęła Elena.

— I przyszedł jako... Damon?

Pokiwała powoli głową.

— Och. To dobrze.

~o~

Przez parę następnych godzin nie spojrzał w moją stronę nawet jeden raz.

Od kilku minut Luke rozmawiał ze swoimi kolegami, a Stefan i Elena gdzieś sobie poszli, więc zostałyśmy z Bonnie same. Muzyka była tak głośna, że z powodzeniem mogłaby kogoś ogłuszyć, ale przynajmniej DJ wybrał dobry utwór.

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

Westchnąwszy, oparłam się o ścianę, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z drinkiem i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu Lucasa, lecz moje spojrzenie przypadkiem wylądowało na _nim_.

_I would cry for you  
I would cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

Nadal rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną. Niebawem jednak oboje skierowali do wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz.

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

Dlaczego miałam takie wrażenie, jakbym wiedziała, w jakim celu tam idą...?

Nie mogłam się poruszyć. Nie mogłam niczego zrobić. Potrafiłam jedynie oddychać.

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me,  
And I will never be ignored_

Pomimo że muzyka ciągle była głośna, a dookoła rozbrzmiewały rozmowy, wszystkie dźwięki wydały mi się nagle takie... odległe.

Przełknęłam ślinę, czując się tak, jakby zmieniła się ona w kwas.

— AMY! — zawołała Bonnie, pstryknąwszy palcami tuż przed moim nosem. Z trudem oderwałam wzrok od drzwi i popatrzyłam na nią.

— Tak?

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

— Dobrze się czujesz?

Tak, oczywiście. Świetnie.

Przecież nie miałam żadnego powodu, by czuć się źle, prawda?

Boże, co mnie tak paliło w oczach?

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

— Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza, przepraszam... — wymamrotałam i wkrótce, odepchnąwszy każdego, kto stanął mi na drodze, wypadłam jak burza z budynku.

Przeczesując palcami włosy, wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym zaczęłam spacerować w tę i z powrotem, zaciskając zęby i dłonie w pięści, aż w końcu usiadłam na ławce.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored*_

Jeden wdech.

Drugi.

Trzeci...

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Odsunąwszy się od bezwładnego ciała, które trzymałem w ramionach, porzuciłem je na ziemi. Słabe tętno dziewczyny świadczyło o tym, że jeszcze żyła.

Po chwili ruszyłem przed siebie z zamiarem opuszczenia lasu, ale gdy dostrzegłem zmierzającego w stronę ławki chłopaka, zatrzymałem się na skraju.

— Nudzisz się?

Wzdrygnęła się, ale chyba nie chciała, by to zobaczył, ponieważ natychmiast odrzuciła na plecy swoje jasne włosy i uniosła wysoko głowę, patrząc na niego zadziornie.

— Nie?

— A siedzisz tu sama jak palec, bo...?

— Potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza — wyjaśniła, bawiąc się fałdami sukienki. Nieustannie marszczyła też brwi, jakby usilnie starała się o czymś nie myśleć.

Chłopak przeczesał palcami włosy. Jego serce biło trochę za szybko, co zauważyłem już tamtego dnia, kiedy siedziałem na parapecie jej okna i co naprawdę bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ mi się nie spodobało.

— Och, daj spokój, Amy! I ty niby uwielbiasz Halloween!

Nie odpowiedziała.

— Co się stało?

— Nic — odparła trochę za szybko i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie była głupia — a przynajmniej jak na człowieka — więc instynktownie wiedziała o potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwa. Że ktoś ją obserwował.

Ledwie dostrzegalnie pokręciła głową i mruknęła pod nosem: — Tracę zmysły... — lecz chłopak tego nie usłyszał. — A ty co tutaj robisz? — zapytała go zaczepnie.

— Ukrywam się przed Julie — odpowiedział, szczerząc się w głupim uśmiechu. Ona również się uśmiechnęła, ale fałszywie.

Ach. Julie.

Ciągle się zastanawiałem, czy nie lepiej byłoby ją wtedy zabić.

Tak czy siak, ten chłopak właśnie przesunął się na szczyt listy.

Tylko że miałem związane ręce. Jego ojciec należał do rady.

Aby dać upust frustracji, wziąłem głęboki oddech, dzięki któremu do mojego nosa dotarł jej zapach.

— Amy, coś jest nie tak, prawda?

Momentalnie nadstawiłem uszu, obserwując, jak znowu wpatruje się w swoje kolana.

— Nie, nic.

Milczał przez moment. — Chodzi o twoich... krewnych?

Och. Krewni, co?

Jego tętno przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. — Spójrz, naprawdę chciałbym coś znaleźć, ale... jak już mówiłem... Przykro mi.

_To_ akurat zabrzmiało bardzo interesująco — kłamał. Było to widać jak na dłoni.

— Nie chodzi o nich — zaprzeczyła tak cicho, że zdziwiłem się, że w ogóle ją usłyszał.

— Więc o co?

Przygryzła wargę. — Luke, możesz zostawić mnie samą? Na parę minut?

Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie.

_Doskonale._

Skinął głową. — Tylko nie siedź tu zbyt długo.

— Nie będę — szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, po czym wyprostowała się i zdmuchnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Amy)_

— Ładny kostium.

Gdy obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam, kto wypowiedział te słowa, moje serce od razu zaczęło wariować.

— Czego chcesz? — warknęłam niegrzecznie.

— Nie mam ze sobą broni — zapewnił, podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji.

— A gdzie się podziała twoja przyjaciółka? — zapytałam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

Uniósł brew. — Zauważyłaś nas, co?

— Trudno było nie zauważyć — zadrwiłam. — Co, pokłóciliście się?

Uśmiechnął się z ironią. — Można tak powiedzieć. Musiała już iść.

— Podobnie jak i ja teraz... — mruknęłam, wstając z ławki, żeby odejść, ale zatrzymałam się, usłyszawszy jego znaczące chrząknięcie.

— Czy przypadkiem nie chciałaś mnie kiedyś o coś spytać?

Marszcząc brwi, popatrzyłam na niego sceptycznie.

— Co się stało? Czyżby wiedza twojego „przyjaciela" okazała się niewystarczająca?

Podpuszczał mnie celowo...

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie skłamiesz?

— Nie możesz — stwierdził bez ogródek.

— W porządku — odparłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Co wiesz o mojej rodzinie?

Przez krótki moment wydawał się rozmyślać nad odpowiedzią. — No cóż, chętnie bym się z tobą wszystkim podzielił, ale... — wzruszył delikatnie ramionami — co będę z tego miał?

Nie odzywałam się przez chwilę, mrugając nieco nieprzytomnie.

— Um... A czego chcesz?

Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. — Wspomniałaś, że jeszcze nigdy się nie całowałaś, prawda?

Nie odpowiedziałam, czując, że cała krew odpływa mi z twarzy.

— Więc... — kontynuował, wciąż się uśmiechając — w ramach rewanżu pozwolisz mi się pocałować.

Mój żołądek dziwnie podskoczył, podczas gdy mózg odrętwiał z wściekłości. — Nie wiem, za kogo mnie masz, Damon, ale zapewniam cię, że przenigdy do tego nie dojdzie.

Przewrócił oczami. — Nie składaj obietnic, których nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać, Złotowłosa.

— Lepiej wrócę do środka — zadecydowałam, starając się oddychać w miarę normalnie. Kiedy się odwróciłam, złapał mnie za ramię. — Będę krzyczeć — zagroziłam pospiesznie.

— Jest Halloween, Amy — zaśmiał się. — Nie uważasz, że tak jakby powinnaś to robić? — dodał z sarkazmem.

Zanim zdążyłam się opanować, palnęłam coś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciałam powiedzieć. Zdarzało mi się to wtedy, gdy ktoś naprawdę _bardzo_ mnie zdenerwował

— Wyobrazisz sobie Katherine, kiedy będziesz mnie całował?

Rozbawienie widoczne na jego twarzy ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości.

— Co?

— N-nic — wyjąkałam, próbując mu się wyrwać.

— Co powiedziałaś? — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Damon, ranisz moje ramię — odezwałam się spokojnym głosem, choć serce podchodziło mi właśnie do gardła.

Obrzucił mnie groźnym spojrzeniem, ale ostatecznie cofnął rękę.

— Nie powinnam tego mówić — zreflektowałam się, przełknąwszy ślinę.

— Nie, nie powinnaś — potwierdził chłodnym tonem.

— Ale ty zachowałeś się tak... — zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, drżącą dłonią wkładając sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho. On jednak już się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę lasu, więc popędziłam za nim. — Damon, poczekaj!

Gdy wszedł pomiędzy drzewa, przystanęłam, lecz widząc, że oddalał się coraz bardziej, szybko wznowiłam bieg.

— Damon! — zawołałam, zrównawszy się z nim.

Znowu zacisnął zęby. — Jeżeli natychmiast się nie zatrzymasz, przekonasz się na własnej skórze, jak mocno potrafię kogoś skrzywdzić.

Już otworzyłam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy znienacka coś za krzakami wprawiło liście w ruch. Damon zamarł, a ja zrobiłam krok do tyłu.

— Musimy stąd iść — szepnęłam, ale gestem ręki nakazał mi siedzieć cicho, więc nie powiedziałam już ani słowa.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę...

...a sekundę później wydarzyło się coś, czego nigdy nie zdołałabym sobie nawet wyobrazić — nim zdążyłam mrugnąć, już znalazł się za mną, trzymając jakiegoś faceta za gardło i przyciskając go do drzewa.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — krzyknęłam, po czym gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, spojrzawszy na twarz nieznajomego. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam to wszystko wyraźnie — obnażone kły, ciemnoczerwone oczy, nabrzmiałe żyły...

— Amy, wracaj do szkoły i znajdź Stefana — rozkazał Damon, ale mimo to nadal stałam tam jak skończona idiotka, nie będąc w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

Po chwili mężczyzna obrócił się ku mnie swoją straszną twarzą.

— Proszę, proszę... Amy Walsh. Toż to prawdziwy zaszczyt...

Z gardła Damona wydobył się charkotliwy dźwięk, do złudzenia przypominający... zwierzęce warczenie.

— Powiedziałem: idź! — zawołał, podczas gdy ja gapiłam się na niego jak cielę na malowane wrota.

— Nigdzie nie ucieknie — zaśmiał się nieznajomy. — Jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło? Wytropili ją.

Damon wzmocnił uścisk wokół szyi mężczyzny, lecz nagle ten go uderzył, w wyniku czego wyleciał w powietrze i wpadł na drzewo. Wrzasnąwszy, pobiegłam w tamtą stronę, ale zanim do niego dotarłam, już się podniósł. I zobaczyłam jego twarz...

Nim zdążyłam krzyknąć, poczułam na sobie czyjeś ramiona i ostry ból w okolicach szyi, taki... palący, taki...

Chwilę później Damon znowu przygwoździł nieznajomego do drzewa. Osunąwszy się na kolana, dotknęłam mojej szyi i dostrzegłam na placach krew.

— _Kto_ ją wytropił? — warknął Damon, ale mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał i czymś go oblał, trzymając butelkę w dłoni w rękawiczce.

Wrzasnął z bólu, a ja, kompletnie zszokowana, przypatrywałam się nieznajomemu, który mrugnąwszy do mnie, po prostu... zniknął.

Wkrótce Damon, otarłszy twarz, wyprostował się i spojrzał w moją stronę.

— Proszę, daruj sobie to, co właśnie zamierzasz zrobić.

Po tych słowach wzięłam głęboki oddech i krzyknęłam tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiłam.

~o~o~

* * *

* Tekst piosenki zespołu Garbage pt. "#1 Crush".


	19. To, czego boi się ciemność

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XIX ~**

W mgnieniu oka zakrył moje usta dłonią, a mnie samą uwięził pomiędzy sobą a drzewem. Usiłowałam go odepchnąć, ale nie poruszył się nawet o cal.

— Posłuchaj...

Próby kopania również zakończyły się fiaskiem. Zaskomlałam, kompletnie przerażona.

— Popatrz na mnie... Amy! — powiedział twardo. — Popatrz na mnie. — Zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem ulegania wszystkim, którzy mnie karcili, odruchowo zastosowałam się do polecenia.

W jego niebieskich oczach zobaczyłam swoje przestraszone odbicie.

— Odsunę rękę, tylko nie krzycz.

Gdy uderzyłam go w klatkę piersiową, z westchnieniem zniecierpliwienia złapał jedną ręką moje oba nadgarstki i uniósł je wysoko.

— Możesz się szamotać, aż opadniesz z sił, albo możesz mnie posłuchać. A teraz: ja ci nic nie zrobię, ty nie będziesz krzyczeć. Wyrażam się jasno?

Nieustannie wstrząsana spazmami, w pewnym momencie poczułam na policzkach łzy.

Jego surowe spojrzenie lekko złagodniało.

— Szsz... Spokojnie. A teraz weź głęboki oddech. — Powoli odsunął rękę. — Właśnie tak.

Wciągnęłam do płuc odrobinę powietrza, które z trudem przecisnęło się przez moje odrapane gardło. W ustach czułam dziwną gorycz i zaciekle walczyłam, żeby się nie przewrócić, ponieważ miałam wrażenie, że stoję nie na własnych nogach, tylko na jakichś gumowych rurach.

— Damon...? — wyszeptałam. — Czy... czy ty jesteś jednym z nich?

Popatrzył na mnie.

— Wybrałaś już swoją stronę?

— Jaką stronę? — zawołałam, starając się ignorować dzwonienie w uszach i zawroty głowy, przez które, robiąc krok do przodu, mimowolnie się zachwiałam.

— Chodź tu, bo w końcu sama się zabijesz — mruknął i wyciągnął ku mnie ręce.

Podskoczyłam jak oparzona. — Nie dotykaj mnie!

— Krwawisz, Amy — oznajmił spokojnie ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w mojej szyi. Dotknęłam jej, ale szybko cofnęłam rękę, sycząc z bólu.

Tymczasem on przybliżył się do mnie o krok. Kiedy padło na niego światło księżyca, spostrzegłam, że w jego oczach płonął dziki głód.

Krew.

_O Boże..._

W tym momencie ujrzałam w nim łowcę obserwującego swoją ofiarę.

Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć trzeźwo i zdecydować, co powinnam teraz zrobić, moje zaalarmowane niebezpieczeństwem ciało całkowicie przejęło inicjatywę — odwróciłam się i zaczęłam pędzić co sił w nogach przed siebie. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, którędy biegnę. Wiedziałam tylko, że muszę stąd uciec. Uczucie to, tak silne i wyraźne. wybiło się ponad wszystkie inne. Zapanował nade mną instynkt obecny w każdej żywej istocie, nieważne jakiej.

Pragnienie przetrwania.

Gdy obróciłam głowę, żeby zbadać sytuację za moimi plecami, nagle na coś wpadłam.

Zorientowawszy się, że to on, wrzasnęłam i zrobiłam krok do tyłu, ale złapał mnie za ramiona i znowu przycisnął plecami do drzewa, niemal je przy tym łamiąc.

— Damon, nie! — krzyknęłam, kiedy odgarnął mi włosy z szyi, odsłaniając ranę.

O Boże... To nie działo się naprawdę. To nie mogło się dziać...

— Nie tknął ci żył... — mruknął, podczas gdy ja miotałam się w jego uścisku. — Amy, stój nieruchomo przez sekundę!

— Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie! — załkałam. — Ty nie... ty nie możesz... nie możesz...

— Popatrz: gdybym chciał cię zabić, już dawno byłabyś martwa, zaufaj mi — powiedział agresywnie. — Mogę to wyleczyć...

— Nie chcę! Odsuń się ode mnie! — wykrztusiłam pomiędzy szlochami. — Damon, proszę, błagam... po prostu pozwól mi stąd iść!

Obrzuciwszy mnie surowym spojrzeniem, dał za wygraną.

Uciekając, potykałam się po drodze o mnóstwo kamieni i zawadzałam o gałęzie drzew, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. Nic nie mogło mnie zatrzymać.

Albo raczej nie zatrzymało. Tak dla uściślenia.

Chociaż las wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, w końcu dotarłam do jego skraju i popatrzyłam na budynek przed sobą. Z wnętrza nadal dochodziły dźwięki głośnej muzyki oraz rozmowy i śmiechy dobrze bawiących się ludzi.

Jak lunatyczka weszłam do środka, lecz po chwili ktoś mnie zatrzymał.

— Hej, tu jesteś... — Rozpoznałam Luke'a. — Kto oblał cię krwią?

— Ja — odparłam omdlewającym głosem. — Luke... mógłbyś mnie zawieźć do szpitala?

Zaniemówił na moment, dostrzegłszy ranę na mojej szyi.

— Amy... Kto...? Co...?

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Stefan obrócił głowę w naszą stronę i zamarł na kilka sekund, przyglądając mi się uważnie, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się nadzwyczaj posępny wyraz.

Przełknęłam ślinę i przewróciłam się na Luke'a. Boże, czemu tak bardzo kręciło mi się w głowie?

— W porządku, chodź tutaj... — Pochylił się, oderwał mnie od ziemi i zaniósł do swojego samochodu. Gdy odpalił silnik, oparłam głowę o szybę.

_Zakazuję sobie zemdleć. Nie zemdleję. Luke pomyśli, że coś ze mną nie tak, jeśli znowu to przy nim zrobię._

Nękana silnymi skurczami żołądka, ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie zwymiotować.

Damon był wampirem.

Potworem nocy.

Kimś, kto pił krew.

_To postanowienie o „nie-mdleniu" chyba nie wypali..._

— Amy... Nie zasypiaj, hej! — odezwał się Luke, potrząsając mną gwałtownie.

— Nie zasypiam — wymamrotałam powoli, obserwując, jak dociska mocniej pedał gazu. — Luke, nie chcę stracić więcej krwi, a na pewno stracę, jeśli będziemy mieli wypadek...

— Kto ci to zrobił? — warknął.

Westchnęłam. — Nie umrę, prawda? Mam jeszcze tak wiele rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią i naprawdę chciałabym je zrobić. O, i tak na marginesie, jeśli umrę, spal wszystkie moje pamiętniki... No cóż, pewnie i tak mnie teraz nie słuchasz... Wiesz, że Kafka również poprosił swojego przyjaciela, żeby w razie jego śmierci spalił jego nieopublikowane dzieła? I tamten też go nie posłuchał. Ech, przynajmniej teraz znamy...

— Kto ci to zrobił?

— Coś — powiedziałam słabym głosem. — Nie wiem. Zaatakowało mnie od tyłu. W lesie.

— W lesie...? Co jest z tobą i samotnym przebywaniem w lesie?

Nie odpowiedziałam.

Wkrótce zaparkował samochód na szpitalnym parkingu.

— Dasz radę iść o własnym siłach? — spytał, gdy otworzyłam drzwi po swojej stronie.

— Tak... — potwierdziłam, a następnie oboje skierowaliśmy się ku wejściu.

~o~

Zabawne. Lekarze orzekli dokładnie to samo co Damon, więc najwyraźniej — i na szczęście — żadna z moich żył faktycznie nie była uszkodzona. Zdezynfekowali tylko ranę czymś bardzo, ale to bardzo, _bardzo_ piekącym, co na krótką chwilę jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało ból, podczas gdy Luke wypełniał jakieś papiery, żebym w spokoju mogła wrócić do domu.

Jak mogłam to przegapić? Jak mogłam tego nie dostrzec? Wszystkie elementy układanki znalazły się teraz we właściwych miejscach, ukazując mi wielki obraz, który był przede mną od samego początku.

— Gotowa?

Skinąwszy powoli głową, zabrałam swoją torebkę, po czym wraz z Lucasem poszliśmy do jego auta.

Odchrząknął, odpalając silnik. — Jak... to się odsunęło? Dlaczego po prostu...?

— Nie wiem — skłamałam, kiedy wyjechaliśmy na drogę.

— Na pewno nikogo ani niczego nie widziałaś?

Nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, więc tylko pokręciłam głową.

— Amy... — zaczął, lecz szybko zamilkł.

— Co?

— Nic.

Obróciłam głowę. — O co chodzi, Luke?

Ciągle patrzył na jezdnię. — Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

— Tak.

Nie odzywał się przez resztę drogi i dopiero gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, poprosił:

— Zadzwoń do mnie jutro.

Kiwnęłam głową i wysiadłam z auta, ale zanim odeszłam, odwróciłam się jeszcze do niego. — Luke?

— Tak?

— Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Skinął jedynie głową, z jakiegoś powodu unikając mojego spojrzenia.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, zamknęłam drzwi samochodu i zaczęłam iść w stronę domu, ukrywając ranę pod włosami. Kiedy upewniłam się, że nie było jej widać, weszłam do środka.

Mike spał na kanapie, więc na palcach prześlizgnęłam się do mojego pokoju i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka.

_— W porównaniu ze mną, Amy, wydajesz się bezbronnym brzdącem._

_— Nie wyglądasz na o wiele starszego ode mnie._

_— Pozory mylą._

Ile tak naprawdę miał lat?

_— Wydajesz się zdenerwowana._

_— Ja? Nie, nie jestem zdenerwowana. Czemu tak uważasz?_

_— Twoje serce bije bardzo szybko._

Na litość boską, byłam z nim sam na sam tysiące razy! Już sama myśl o tym przyprawiała mnie o gęsią skórkę...

Jego imię i nazwisko widniało na tej liście gości przyjęcia założycieli miasta w muzeum.

Jego i Stefana...

I co powiedział tamten mężczyzna?

„_Och, więc upolowaliśmy salonowego pieska Salvatore'a"._

A Stefan?

„_On potrafi być z lekka... niebezpieczny dla osób ze swojego otoczenia, więc trzymaj się na baczności. Rani i wykorzystuje każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. I to jedynie dla własnej uciechy"._

O Boże... Te ataki zwierząt... Ci wszyscy martwi ludzie...

Czy to on ich zabił?

Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam.

Skoro Dan miał te kołki, na pewno wiedział o wampirach. A Damon wiedział, że moi bracia wiedzą. Dawał mi do to zrozumienia niezliczoną ilość razy.

_„Rodzina nigdy ci nie powiedziała, co czai się w mroku?"._

Wyraźnie chciał, żebym sobie to uświadomiła. Żebym sobie to uświadomiła po to, by...

No właśnie. Po co?

Dla jego rozrywki?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, a serce waliło mi jak młotem.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie wiedziałam jak, ale miało tak być.

Musiało.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

— Po prostu nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, prawda? — Stefan wpadł jak burza do salonu z Eleną idącą za jego plecami.

— Musisz wyrażać się nieco jaśniej — stwierdziłem.

Złapał się za grzbiet nosa. — Zaatakowałeś ją?

— Nadal potrzebna większa jasność, Stefan.

Elena przeczesała palcami włosy. — Damon, zaatakowałeś Amy?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłem, wypiwszy do końca mój drink. — Ładny kostium, nawiasem mówiąc.

— Damon!

— No co? — odparłem. — Nie, nie zaatakowałem jej. Właściwie tak się składa, że ją uratowałem.

Popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem, a ja usiadłem na kanapie naprzeciwko kominka.

— Uratowałeś ją? — zdziwiła się Elena. — Od kiedy ratujesz ludzi?

— Czasami mi się zdarzy.

— Damon, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to _ty_ zazwyczaj jesteś powodem, dla którego ludzie muszą być ratowani, prawda? — zapytał Stefan.

Uniosłem brwi. Innej odpowiedzi nie potrzebował.

— Uratowałeś ją przed kim? — wtrąciła Elena. — Widziałam jej szyję, Damon. Ktoś ją ugryzł...

— Nie ja — powtórzyłem ponuro. — Jakiś facet. Nie znam go.

— Ale teraz ona już wie, że...

— Tak. Zobaczyła moją twarz, oszalała, zaczęła krzyczeć jak profesjonalna aktorka z tandetnego horroru i takie tam, więc puściłem ją wolno.

Elena ponownie spojrzała na Stefana, a potem na mnie.

— I nawet się nie martwisz, że komuś powie?

— A czy ty powiedziałaś, kiedy się dowiedziałaś? — zripostowałem. Zamilkła.

— Po co w ogóle ktoś miałby ją atakować? — spytał Stefan.

— Pewnie żeby uświadomić coś jej braciom — zasugerowałem. — Nie uszkodził jej żył. Nie chciał jej zabić.

— Więc ten mężczyzna nadal żyje? — odezwała się Elena. Przechyliłem głowę na prawo.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie. Ale... — zacisnąłem zęby — uciekł. Miał werbenę. Nic nie mogłem zrobić.

Elena zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie.

— Powiedział, że ją wytropili — mruknąłem, patrząc na Stefana. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

— „Wytropili"? Kim są ci „oni"?

Westchnąłem. — I oto, bracie, jest pytanie za milion dolarów.

~o~o~


	20. Nasz czas ucieka

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XX ~**

Bywają takie chwile, gdy czujesz się tak, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy wczesnym rankiem jesteś jedyną osobą w swoim domu, która już się obudziła. Kiedy nawet ptaki nie zaczęły śpiewać. Kiedy w powietrzu nadal tkwi chłód nocy, a słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze całkowicie rozjaśnić ciemnego nieba.

Wyjrzałam przez okno. Puste ulice, dookoła cisza...

Ciągle nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nieważne, jak mocno usiłowałam przekonać samą siebie, że wydarzenia zeszłej nocy były tylko snem — pulsujący ból w okolicach szyi i zakrwawiona, pognieciona sukienka udowadniały coś innego.

Niestety.

Jedno wiedziałam na pewno — zamierzałam trzymać się od niego z daleka. Pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiłam postąpić rozsądnie.

Bo jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób bym się do niego zbliżyła, w każdej chwili... mogłabym przez niego umrzeć. Dosłownie.

Wreszcie się wyjaśniło, czemu chciałam uciec, kiedy go poznałam. Odezwał się we mnie instynkt. Wewnętrzny instynkt ofiary ostrzegający ją przed niebezpiecznym stworzeniem, które stanęło tuż naprzeciwko niej.

Chociaż... tak się nad tym teraz zastanawiając... Miał mnóstwo okazji, żeby mnie zabić. Tyle razy byłam z nim sam na sam...

Ale to akurat uświadomił mi osobiście.

_„Gdybym chciał cię zabić, już dawno byłabyś martwa, zaufaj mi"._

Dlaczego więc wciąż żyłam?

Tak wiele zobaczył, doświadczył... Czy takie życie to błogosławieństwo? Czy przekleństwo?

Ale on go nie wybrał, prawda? To jego przeznaczenie...

Jak w ogóle czyimś przeznaczeniem mogło być prowadzenie życia mordercy?

Ostatnie słowo sprawiło, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. _Morderca_. Był mordercą. Krzywdził niewinnych ludzi, a potem... zabijał ich, wedle własnego widzimisię.

A jeśli... to nie on stoi za tymi wszystkimi atakami zwierząt? Przecież wczoraj zaatakował mnie jakiś nieznajomy. Może inne... wampiry zamordowały te osoby?

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia musiał kogoś zabić... Albo raczej swojego _pośmiertnego_ życia.

Westchnęłam. Widocznie słowa z jednego z utworów Williama Blake'a przekazują najszczerszą prawdę:

„Jeden dla słodkiej rodzi się radości,  
Inny się rodzi dla nieskończonej nocy"*.

Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi.

Wzdrygnąwszy się, obróciłam głowę i nerwowo ukryłam ranę pod włosami, po czym odchrząknęłam.

— Um... Proszę?

Po chwili w pokoju pojawił się Dan. — Hej.

— Hej. — Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Wcześnie wstałeś.

— Podobnie jak i ty. — Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Słuchaj, um... Monica wspomniała, że któregoś dnia weszła tutaj bez twojej wiedzy.

— Hm? — Zapowiadało się całkiem interesująco.

— Chciałaby cię za to przeprosić.

— I ty spełniasz rolę jej posłańca? — zaśmiałam się. Przewrócił oczami.

— Nie, dzieciaku. Jest w kuchni, robi naleśniki.

Postarałam się nie skrzywić z niezadowoleniem. — Naprawdę?

— Tak. I też ci to powie, ale najpierw sam chciałem z tobą pogadać.

Skinęłam głową. — Dan, czy ty naprawdę... ją lubisz?

Zamilkł na moment. — Chyba... tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

— A tak. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Chciałam po prostu spytać. I tyle.

— Naleśniki gotowe! — rozległ się z dołu okrzyk Moniki. Dan mrugnął do mnie.

— Zaraz do was dołączę, tylko się przebiorę — obiecałam. Skinął głową i wyszedł.

Wygrzebawszy z szafy odpowiednie ubranie, zgodnie ze swoją zapowiedzią przebrałam się, a następnie poszłam do łazienki, by wyszczotkować zęby.

— Dzień dobry — przywitałam się, kiedy znalazłam się na parterze.

— Dzień dobry — mruknęli jednocześnie Mike i Will. Zerknęłam na nich i przysunęłam sobie krzesło.

— No to, Amy — zaczęła Monica, kładąc mi naleśniki na talerzu — jak się masz?

— Dobrze. A ty?

— Świetnie — odpowiedziała i usiadła obok Dana. — Jak ci minęło Halloween?

— Chyba dobrze — wymamrotałam. Mike spojrzał w moją stronę.

— A tak na marginesie, o której wróciłaś? Nie słyszałem cię.

— Och, um... Nie jestem pewna — odparłam, nadziewając kawałek naleśnika na widelec. — Około północy?

Monica westchnęła dramatycznie. Wszyscy obróciliśmy ku niej głowy.

— O co chodzi, skarbie?

— Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za późna pora na powrót do domu dla nastolatki?

Zauważyłam, że siedzący obok mnie Will cały się spiął. Ja natomiast przełknęłam kęs.

— Przecież mogło jej się coś stać. W okolicy jest trochę niebezpiecznie. Byłaś na jakiejś zabawie, Amy, tak?

_Nie licząc półgodzinnego pobytu w szpitalnej izbie przyjęć._

Uniosłam brew, usiłując poskromić narastającą we mnie złość. — No tak. Z okazji Halloween.

— A kto organizował tę zabawę?

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, odpowiedziałam: — Szkoła.

— Hm... — mruknęła. — Mieliście dostęp do jakiegoś alkoholu?

Dan przyglądał mi się uważnie. Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Um... Tak, ale wypiłam tylko troszeczkę.

— I jej w tej kwestii ufamy — wtrącił spokojnie Will. Monica się uśmiechnęła.

— Ależ oczywiście. Ja po prostu nie ufam niektórym osobom z jej otoczenia.

_Tylko spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie..._

— Czemu wróciłaś tak późno, Amy? — zapytała.

— Ja... Um... — wyjąkałam, rzucając Mike'owi błagalne spojrzenie. — Chyba... straciłam poczucie czasu... Byli tam wszyscy moi znajomi i dobrze się bawiliśmy, więc...

_Tak. Absolutnie. Szczególnie podobało mi się spotkanie z szalonym wampirem w lesie, na przykład..._

— Ciągle uważam, że to trochę za późno... — stwierdziła, patrząc na Dana spod swoich rzęs.

Odchrząknął. — Wiesz co, Amy? Monica ma rację. Następnym razem wróć wcześniej.

Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś mnie uderzył. Przy stole zapadła cisza.

— Dan, to była impreza — odezwał się Mike jakimś cudem opanowanym głosem. — Z okazji _Halloween_, pamiętasz? Dobrze się bawiła, więc o co chodzi?

— Nie mówię, że nie powinna się dobrze bawić, ale wypadałoby, żeby o północy leżała już w łóżku.

Zamarłam w szoku, spoglądając na Monicę.

— Och, kochanie, to tylko dla twojego dobra — zapewniła z uśmiechem. — Po prostu nie chcemy, by ktoś cię skrzywdził. Poza tym uważam, że dla młodziutkiej dziewczyny północ to trochę za późna pora na...

— Też tak uważałaś, kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat straciłaś dziewictwo z Johnem? — spytałam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, skrajnie zdumiona.

— Amy!

— Wiecie co? — Odsunęłam talerz i się podniosłam. — Nie jestem już głodna.

— Usiądź, Amy — rozkazał Dan przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Zmusiłam się do pozostania nieugiętą. — Naprawdę bardzo bym chciała, ale jeżeli zaraz nie wyjdę, spóźnię się do szkoły. Na razie wszystkim.

— Poczekaj, zawiozę cię — zaoferował Mike.

— Nie trzeba — odmówiłam, wzruszając ramionami. — Przejdę się.

Opuściwszy dom, z całej siły zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i westchnęłam ze złością, czując, że do oczu napływają mi łzy wściekłości.

_Dan mnie zabije._

_Tym razem się nie wywinę._

~o~

— Ciężka noc? — zapytała Caroline, siadając obok mnie, więc podniosłam głowę ze stolika.

— Raczej ciężki poranek...

Zachichotała. — Nie widziałam cię na imprezie. A może ty i Lucas przenieśliście się na własne przyjęcie, co? — Puściła mi oczko.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Coś mi wypadło i musiałam wrócić wcześniej do domu.

— Hm... Ja z kolei dzieliłam wóz z twoim uroczym bratem... — Poruszyła znacząco brwiami.

Westchnęłam. — Czy już o tym nie rozmawiałyśmy, Caroline? Poważnie, mentalne obrazy...

— Spotyka sie z kimś?

— Nie wiem — jęknęłam.

— Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Halo! Przecież to twój _brat_!

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Naprawdę nie jestem teraz w nastroju na rozmowy o życiach uczuciowych moich braci... Zwłaszcza gdy jeden z nich spotyka się z diablicą.

— Znowu ta dziewczyna, tak?

— Nie masz pojęcia... — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Co się stało? — spytał Luke, siadając za nami. — Bo wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miała ochotę kogoś pobić.

— Pokłóciłam się z żoną ze Stepford — wyjaśniłam, dostrzegając nagle absurdalność całej sytuacji. Dopiero co dowiedziałam się, że Damon to wampir, ale co tam! Przecież głupia sprzeczka z Monicą była ważniejsza i to ona doprowadzała mnie do białej gorączki.

_Stanowczo kwalifikuję się do leczenia._

— Aj...

— Dokładnie — westchnęłam, wstając. — Chodźcie, zaraz zacznie się lekcja.

— Och, idźcie beze mnie — odezwała się Caroline. — Muszę jeszcze na sekundę skoczyć do łazienki. — Minąwszy róg korytarza, zniknęła z naszego pola widzenia.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał cicho Luke. Podniosłam głowę i uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

— Całkiem nieźle, naprawdę. Trochę mnie to wszystko przestraszyło, ale... już w porządku.

— To dobrze — mruknął, zerkając na ranę, którą zasłoniłam włosami. — Boli?

Pokręciłam głową. — Jeszcze raz dzięki za zabranie mnie do szpitala.

— Nie ma o czym mówić — odparł.

Gdy weszliśmy do klasy, moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Elenie i Stefanie, który przywitał mnie krótkim skinieniem głowy. Bez żadnej reakcji usiadłam na swoim miejscu.

Elena wiedziała?

_Oczywiście, że tak_, pomyślałam. _Niby dlaczego ostrzegała mnie przed Damonem?_

Może też była...

...wampirem?

Okej, to zdecydowanie za trudny temat do przemyśleń na trygonometrię.

Oczyściłam więc umysł i skupiłam uwagę na nauczycielu.

I chyba dobrze postąpiłam, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od miesięcy nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówił.

~o~

Zaplanowałam wszystko, gdy wracałam do domu w towarzystwie Lucasa. Istniała bardzo mała szansa, że o tej godzinie kogoś tam zastanę, więc...

— Nic nie mówisz — odezwał się Luke, wyrywając mnie z zadumy.

— Po prostu myślę — odparłam powoli.

— O czym?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — O różnych sprawach.

Przeczesał palcami włosy. — Zachowywałaś się dzisiaj trochę... dziwnie.

Podniosłam głowę i obrzuciłam go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

— Co jest całkowicie usprawiedliwione wydarzeniami zeszłego wieczoru — dodał cicho.

— Och, dziękuję, jesteś taki wspaniałomyślny — prychnęłam z sarkazmem, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce. — Więc... do zobaczenia później?

— Tak — potwierdził. — Trzymaj się z daleka od ciemnych lasów, nowa.

— Ha, ha — zadrwiłam. — Nie zrób sobie kuku, bawiąc się kołkami, Buffy.

— Ojej... — zaśmiał się.

Pokazawszy mu język, otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka.

Tak jak przypuszczałam: żaden z nich jeszcze nie wrócił.

Wspaniale.

Poszłam na górę i powoli, cicho jak własny cień, otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju Dana. Choć bardzo nienawidziłam samej siebie za robienie tego, nie byłam w stanie się powstrzymać.

Uklęknąwszy przy jego łóżku, przyciągnęłam do siebie znajome pudełko. Moim oczom ukazał się taki sam widok jak poprzednim razem, straszny i... tajemniczy.

Znajdowało się tam co najmniej dwadzieścia kołków. Kiedy odepchnęłam je na bok, znalazłam rzecz, która sprawiła, że serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej.

Dziennik.

Wetknąwszy kosmyk włosów za ucho, ostrożnie uniosłam okładkę i zobaczyłam jakieś cienkie, pochyłe pismo.

_Własność Aleca Charlesa Walsha_

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Mój tata?

_Znowu spotkaliśmy dziś jednego z nich. Było naprawdę strasznie, jak w koszmarze._

_Nie wiem, czy nienawidzić mojej rodziny za pokazanie mi tego, czy być wdzięcznym za przygotowanie mnie._

Dalej pisał coś o swoim ojcu i jakichś innych sprawach, więc przewróciłam parę kartek.

_Muszę przestać. Przeznaczenie czy nie, nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi tata. Nie mogę być taką osobą przez resztę życia._

Potem znowu rozpisał się o jakichś mało istotnych rzeczach, więc przejrzałam tekst bez większej uwagi. Zatrzymałam się dopiero przy znajomym imieniu.

_Nowy początek. Rose będzie bezpieczna. Nigdy więcej uciekania od nocy i atakowania każdego poruszającego się cienia._

_Wreszcie nastąpi koniec._

Przekręciłam kilka następnych kartek.

_Zabijanie jest odrażające. Zarówno żywych, jak i trupów._

Dziennik wypadł mi z rok, oddech uwiązł w gardle, w uszach dzwoniło...

Otarłam spocone dłonie o dżinsy.

Tata wiedział.

I Rose — moja mama — też?

Kiedy podniosłam zeszyt, wypadł z niego kawałek kartki. Chwyciłam go drżącą ręką i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegłam charakter pisma Dana.

_7 czerwca_

— Co do...? — wymamrotałam do siebie i wzdrygnęłam się, usłyszawszy dzwonek mojego telefonu. Popatrzyłam na wyświetlacz.

_Monica_

Wyciszyłam komórkę i włożyłam ją do kieszeni, a następnie z powrotem umieściłam wszystko w pudełku i popchnąwszy je pod łóżko, wybiegłam z pokoju tak szybko, jakby mnie ktoś gonił. Gdy wkroczyłam do salonu, zamarłam na sekundę, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, aż w końcu zaciągnęłam zasłony i podeszłam do kuchennej lady, żeby napić się wody.

Niebawem ponownie poczułam w kieszeni charakterystyczne drgania — tym razem dzwonił Luke. Rzuciłam telefon na stolik od kawy i opróżniłam szklankę, po czym odłożyłam ją na ladę i odszukawszy gumkę do włosów, związałam je w koński ogon, oddychając głęboko.

Kiedy telefon przestał wibrować, przetarłam twarz dłońmi.

— Dzięki Bogu...

Odwróciłam się, żeby zabrać go ze stolika, ale go tam nie było. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi i...

...nagle poczułam na szyi czyjś oddech, co momentalnie przyprawiło mnie o gęsią skórkę i spowodowało, że moje serce zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Bojąc się tego, co zobaczę, powoli się obróciłam.

Tak jak przeczuwałam: Damon opierał się o szafkę i mnie obserwował, trzymając w dłoni znajomą komórkę.

— Witaj, Złotowłosa. — Wygiął wargi w półuśmiechu. — Musimy porozmawiać.

~o~o~

* * *

* Fragment utworu "Wyrocznie niewinności" (ang. "_Auguries of Innocence"_) autorstwa Williama Blake'a (nie udało mi się odnaleźć nazwiska tłumacza).


	21. Pochłonięty przez noc

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXI ~**

— Nie chcesz uciekać — stwierdził spokojnie, gdy zrobiłam krok w stronę drzwi.

— Jak... jak tu wszedłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie było to zbyt trudne. Usiądź.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Moje serce niemalże uderzało o żebra. — Nie.

Westchnął dramatycznie. — Czy kiedykolwiek zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę?

— Odpowiedź na to pytanie również brzmi: „nie"... — odparłam, wykonując kolejny krok do tyłu. Przewrócił oczami.

— Amy...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, nacisnęłam klamkę i rzuciłam się do ucieczki, ale szybko złapał mnie w talii i z powrotem wciągnął do środka.

Byłam teraz uwięziona pomiędzy nim a zamkniętymi drzwiami.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, ile czasu zajęłoby mi zabicie cię? — odezwał się niskim głosem i pstryknął palcami. — Tyle. Jedną sekundę. A tak się składa, że jeszcze oddychasz. A skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to — odsunął się, żebym mogła przejść — usiądź.

Cała się trzęsąc, opadłam powoli na krzesło, podczas gdy on przysunął sobie drugie i zajął miejsce obok.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — zapytałam cicho. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Po pierwsze: uspokój się trochę. To łomotanie serca jest niezmiernie irytujące.

— Nic na to nie poradzę... — wymamrotałam. Powinnam wziąć ze sobą kołek...

Och, na litość boską, kogo ja oszukiwałam? Przecież nigdy nie zdołałabym nawet utrzymać kołka w ręce!

— Po co tu przyszedłeś, Damon? — spytałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

— Boisz się. — To nie było pytanie.

— A czego innego się spodzie-...? — Urwałam w pół słowa. — Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. — Muszę się upewnić, że nikomu o niczym nie powiesz.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — A jeśli powiem, to mnie zabijesz?

— No cóż, skoro tak bardzo nalegasz...

Na moich ramionach pojawiły się dreszcze.

— Żartuję — westchnął.

Nadal drżąc, odetchnęłam głęboko. — Te wszystkie ataki zwierząt...?

— To jedno z tych pytań, na które nie chcesz znać prawdziwej odpowiedzi — uciął szorstko. Poczułam się tak, jakby moje serce stanęło.

Właśnie rozmawiałam z mordercą.

Pomimo strachu przed tym, co usłyszę, zadałam następne pytanie:

— To ty zaatakowałeś mojego brata?

Pokręcił głową.

Zwilżyłam wargi. — Damon...

— Hm?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Dlaczego...? — Znowu przerwałam. — To znaczy... Dlaczego...

— ...cię nie zabiłem? — dokończył. Skinęłam niepewnie głową. — Powiem ci, gdy sam się dowiem — zadrwił. Objęłam się ramionami.

— Czy to był twój wybór? Bycie... wampirem?

Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. — Tego chcesz się najpierw dowiedzieć? Nie jak wielu ludzi zabiłem albo czegoś w ten deseń?

— Nie wiem, czy o takich rzeczach w ogóle chcę wiedzieć — wymamrotałam. Zaśmiał się.

— Tak. To był mój wybór.

Zaczęłam obgryzać paznokcie.

— Ale... możesz wychodzić z domu w dzień?

— Tak — potwierdził takim tonem, jakby chciał dodać: „No i co z tego?".

— Więc ten mit o spalaniu na słońcu... to tylko mit?

— Nie.

_Okej..._

— Czosnek?

— Nie przepadam, ale nie lubiłem go też, kiedy byłem człowiekiem.

— Masz odbicie...? Nie, poczekaj, to głupie.

Sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego. — Dlaczego?

— No cóż — mruknęłam. — W starożytności wierzono, że w lustrach odbija się dusza, więc... sądzono także, że każda pozbawiona jej istota nie ma odbicia... ale to kompletny nonsens. To znaczy... Przecież w lustrze odbijają się nawet najprostsze przedmioty, więc to nie może zależeć od... No co? — zirytowałam się, zauważywszy, że wbił we mnie wzrok.

— Nic — zapewnił. — Kontynuuj.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Potrafisz zmieniać się w nietoperza?

— Nietoperza? — prychnął. — Nie.

— Krzyże?

Pokręcił głową.

— Wiem już, że to... to z kołkami jest prawdziwe — powiedziałam powoli. — Nawet to widziałam. A... um... czy wtedy w lesie... tamten mężczyzna oblał cię wodą święconą? Bo wydawałeś się... cierpieć...

Ponownie pokręcił głową. — Werbena. Ona... pali naszą skórę, tak samo jak woda święcona w podaniach.

Więc właśnie dyskutowałam na ten temat z wampirem.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, próbując sobie przypomnieć pozostałe mity.

— Polowania na dziewice?

Pochylił się ku mnie z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

— W tej chwili tak.

Otworzyłam usta w tym samym momencie, w którym otworzyły się drzwi. Natychmiast poderwałam się na nogi i zobaczyłam, że w progu stanął Dan.

— D-Dan... — wyjąkałam. — C-Cześć.

Zerknął w stronę Damona.

— Um... Dan, to Damon. Mój przyjaciel.

— Miło mi cię poznać — odezwał się Damon. Dan odpowiedział mu chłodnym skinieniem głowy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Muszę już iść — oznajmił Damon, spoglądając na mnie wymownie.

Odchrząknąwszy, wyszłam z nim na zewnątrz przez tylne drzwi. Krew nadal pulsowała mi w uszach.

Nerwowo odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy. — Czy Stefan...?

— Mhm. Ale spokojnie, jest nieszkodliwy... chyba że przemienisz się nagle w królika albo coś takiego.

— A Elena?

— Jest człowiekiem. — Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie z góry. — Amy, mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno. Nikomu nie powiesz. — Zabrzmiało to niemal jak rozkaz. Albo pogróżka.

Uniosłam głowę i popatrzyłam na niego groźnie...

No cóż, a przynajmniej postarałam się to zrobić, gdyż wyglądał raczej na rozbawionego niż wystraszonego.

Co, rzecz jasna, nie było wielką niespodzianką. To znaczy, naprawdę próbowałam przerazić wampira wyrazem twarzy?

Niewiarygodne.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że za tym zdaniem kryje się jeszcze jakieś „albo"?

W odpowiedzi pochylił się ku mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, przez co zakręciło mi się w głowie. Co chciał zrobić?

Przycisnąwszy nos do blizny po ugryzieniu tamtego wampira, wziął głęboki oddech i jedną ręką chwycił mój kucyk, a następnie zdjął z niego gumkę. Włosy opadły mi na ramiona, a serce omal nie wyskoczyło z gardła. Chyba nie zamierzał...

Czy zamierzał?

Mimo że usiłowałam ukryć skrajne przerażenie i stałam zupełnie nieruchomo, z pewnością słyszał przyspieszone bicie mojego serca.

Delikatnym ruchem przeczesał palcami moje włosy i przesunął nos na skroń, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech.

— Nie prowokuj mnie — szepnął mi do ucha. — W każdej chwili mogę zabawić się w Draculę i zapolować na najbliższą dziewicę w okolicy.

Wypuściłam z płuc potężny strumień powietrza i zanim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek innego, już go nie było.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, ponownie związałam włosy, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem rąk, a potem wróciłam do środka

Czekał tam na mnie Dan, opierając się o ladę.

— Usiądź, Amy.

Okej. Dlaczego wszyscy kazali mi dziś siadać?

— Co... co się stało? — zapytałam głosem przywodzącym na myśl przestraszone dziecko.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o twoim dzisiejszym zachowaniu.

_Moim zachowaniu?_

_Ach, no tak. Tym._

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Um... Dan...

— Nie, najpierw posłuchaj mnie — powiedział stanowczo, więc natychmiast zamilkłam. — Może masz wrażenie, że ingerujemy z Monicą w twoją prywatność... — przetarł twarz, spoglądając na mnie ze znużeniem — ale cokolwiek sobie myślisz, nie usprawiedliwia to braku kultury.

— Dan, ja wcale nie...

— I prawdopodobnie zabrzmi to... banalnie, ale my naprawdę staramy się ciebie... chronić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo niesprawiedliwe ci się to wydaje.

_Chronić mnie?_

— Rozumiem — odparłam, składając dłonie. — Ale, Dan... Chciałabym, żebyś... — Przygryzłam wargę, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Chciałabym, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę, że ja potrafię już podejmować samodzielne decyzje. Jestem w stanie zadbać o siebie bez niczyjej pomocy. To znaczy, daj spokój... — Westchnęłam. — Ile miałeś lat, kiedy umarli rodzice? Ile lat mieli Will i Mike? Każdy z was musiał radzić sobie sam.

— Pomógł nam wujek, Amy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że było ciężko — odpowiedział. — Naprawdę ciężko. — Przełknął ślinę. — Dopiero teraz widzę, że... że popełniliśmy dużo błędów. Robiłem takie rzeczy, których nie mogę już naprawić i których będę pewnie żałował do końca życia.

Nie skomentowałam tego, mając w głowie kompletną pustkę.

— I wiem, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać, ale... czasem ludzie dobrowolnie narażają się na niebezpieczeństwo, myśląc, że wcale im ono nie grozi. A ja niczego nie boję się tak bardzo jak widoku twojego cierpienia.

Z jakiegoś powodu do moich oczu napłynęły łzy, ale udało mi się nie rozpłakać.

— I właśnie dlatego zachowałem się dziś jak skończony dupek — dodał.

Zaśmiałam się. — Och, nie byłeś aż taki zły.

— W sumie... Spójrz na to z jaśniejszej strony: nie przykułem cię łańcuchem do kaloryfera w piwnicy.

— A mamy w ogóle łańcuchy?

— No cóż, nie... Ale na pewno bym jakieś skombinował, gdybym się postarał.

Znowu parsknęłam śmiechem.

— Och, i zrób coś dla mnie.

— Co?

— Bądź tak dojrzała, za jaką się uważasz i przeproś Monicę.

Westchnęłam. — Dobra, dobra...

Na jego twarzy mignął uśmiech.

— W porządku, panie szaleńcu z łańcuchami — odezwałam się, po raz kolejny składając dłonie. — Idę na górę.

Pożegnał mnie skinieniem głowy.

Kiedy weszłam do mojego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko, ale po chwili podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i włożyłam dłoń do kieszeni, skąd wyciągnęłam mały skrawek papieru.

_7 czerwca_

Zamarłam na sekundę, po czym wstałam i podeszłam do biurka, żeby włączyć komputer. Usiadłszy na krześle, kliknęłam na ikonkę przeglądarki internetowej i, przygryzając wargę, wystukałam na klawiaturze jedno słowo.

_Wampir_

Na ekranie pojawiło się mnóstwo różności, od seriali po legendy. Przejrzałam kilka stron i stwierdziłam, że na każdej znajdowały się praktycznie te same informacje: "spalanie na słońcu", "stwory nocy", "odżywianie się ludzką krwią".

Na monitorze wyświetliło się również sporo obrazów.

Już samo patrzenie na nie sprawiło, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. Zmusiłam się jednak do obejrzenia wszystkich szczegółów, pocierając sobie ramiona.

Potem wpisałam kolejne słowo.

_Werbena_

Pomimo dokładnych poszukiwań nie znalazłam niczego powiązanego z wampirami. Jedyną paranormalną wzmianką o werbenie było to, że wykorzystywały ją czarownice.

Okej.

_7 czerwca_

Przejrzałam pobieżnie tekst, który ukazał się ekranie, ale nic nie wydało mi się czymś szczególnie ważnym dla Dana.

— W porządku... — powiedziałam na głos. — Spróbujmy czegoś innego.

_Łowcy wampirów_

— Amy? — zawołał znienacka Will. Wzdrygnęłam się, pospiesznie zamykając wszystkie okienka.

— Um... Tak?

Otworzył drzwi i wetknął głowę do środka.

— Cześć.

— Hej — przywitałam się, próbując nie wyglądać na zbyt winną. — Kiedy wróciłeś do domu? Nie słyszałam cię.

— Przed chwilą — odparł. — Kupiłem pizzę. Masz ochotę?

Pokiwałam powoli głową i wyłączywszy komputer, opuściłam pokój.

Gdy weszliśmy do salonu, Michael jadł już swoją porcję.

— Hej! Mówiłem ci, palancie, żebyś na nas zaczekał!

— Byłem głodny!

— Powiedz mi, kiedy nie jesteś... — mruknął Will. Usiadłam obok Mike'a.

— Co tam? — spytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nic ciekawego. A u ciebie?

— To samo — odparł, po czym krzyknął: — Dan! Wyłaź z tej łazienki, bo mi się chce jeść!

~o~

— Halo? — odezwałam się niepewnie, rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym byłam.

W tym samym domu.

Zapamiętałam to miejsce.

Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na korytarz. Na nikogo się nie natknęłam, co wydało mi się dość dziwne, ponieważ budynek sprawiał wrażenie zbyt dużego, by mieszkała w nim tylko jedna osoba.

— Nie ruszaj się — rozległ się z jednego końca pomieszczenia głos Luke'a. Odwróciwszy się ku niemu, zobaczyłam, że trzymał w rękach kuszę, którą celował prosto we mnie.

— Luke? — wykrztusiłam. — Co ty robisz?

— Ratuję cię — odpowiedział jednocześnie on i ktoś stojący za moimi plecami.

Znowu się odwróciłam i tym razem ujrzałam Damona, tylko że ze zmienioną twarzą, jak wtedy w lesie.

— Damon... — Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę, lecz nagle się zatrzymałam. Kiedy wydał z siebie nieludzkie warknięcie, spoglądając na Luke'a, mój oddech przyspieszył. Chciałam go ostrzec.

Albo Luke'a.

Powinnam ostrzec Luke'a?

Obróciłam się po raz kolejny, ale zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta, już napiął kuszę.

— NIE!

Scena się zmieniła i teraz znalazłam się w innym pokoju. Głosy dochodzące z zewnątrz brzmiały na kłótnię.

Ściszyłam telewizor. — Dobry wieczór państwu. Jutro, siódmego czerwca, czeka nas słoneczny dzień...

— Nie ma mowy! — wrzasnął ktoś wyraźnie zdenerwowany. — Żartujesz sobie? Dan, jeśli uważasz, że...

— Wujek też sądzi, że tak będzie lepiej.

— Mam gdzieś to, co mówi wujek! Oszalałeś?

— Chronię ją!

— W ten sposób? Ciężko to nazwać chronieniem!

— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to nazwiesz! Nie potrafię już tego znieść! — odkrzyknął Dan. — Nie mogę dłużej patrzeć, jak się męczy...

— Jeśli to zrobisz, Dan, przysięgam na Boga, że...

— Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę! Zastanów się nad tym!

— Nie mam zamiaru! — Mike podniósł glos jeszcze bardziej. — Nie wmawiaj sobie, że to dla jej dobra, bo wcale tak nie jest! I doskonale o tym wiesz!

Podbiegłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je, ale gdy tylko to zrobiłam, nagle wszystko dookoła stało się czerwone, jakby ktoś oblał mi twarz krwią.

Gwałtownie podniosłam powieki, wzdrygając się i świadomie powstrzymując się od wrzaśnięcia. Moje włosy były mokre od potu. Nadal cała się trzęsąc, zakryłam usta dłonią, by stłumić szloch.

To był tylko sen.

Kolejny bardzo realistyczny sen.

_„Robiłem takie rzeczy, których nie mogę już naprawić i których będę pewnie żałował do końca życia"._

— O mój Boże... — szepnęłam w ciemność. — Co ty zrobiłeś, Dan?

~o~o~


	22. Zeus i Semele

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXII ~**

_Nawet małe dzieci są świadome jednej prostej rzeczy._

_Ludzie się rodzą, starzeją, a potem umierają._

_Zabawne, że nigdy nie wspomina się o tym, ile czasu zmarnujemy. Jak wiele spraw schrzanimy. Jak często będziemy się czuć przez coś lub kogoś usidleni._

_Nikt o tym nie mówi, jakby liczyło się tylko to, że kiedyś umrzemy._

_A wcale tak nie jest. Przed śmiercią doświadczymy przecież tylu różnych rzeczy. Również tych okropnych, które doprowadzą nas do płaczu, sprawią, że zapragniemy walić głową w ścianę i zaprą nam dech w piersiach._

_Jakieś przykłady? No cóż, choćby odkrycie, że twoja rodzina nie jest taka idealna, za jaką ją uważałeś. Albo świadomość, że z każdym krokiem stajesz się kimś innym. Kimś, kogo w ogóle nie znasz._

_Tej kwestii nigdy się nie porusza. Nie mówi się, jak trudne okaże się dorastanie._

_Nie, to się po prostu streszcza. Ludzie się rodzą, starzeją, a potem umierają._

_Może powinniśmy uczyć dzieci większej dociekliwości. Niech zadają swoim rodzicom, nauczycielom, przyjaciołom to najważniejsze pytanie, którego wszyscy unikamy:_

_„A co w międzyczasie?"._

— No i co, tak po prostu zostaniesz w domu?

— Mhm — potwierdziłam, zamknąwszy pamiętnik i odłożywszy go do szuflady.

— Ale ty _musisz_ przyjść! — zawyła Caroline po drugiej stronie linii.

— Jakoś nie jestem w nastroju. — Usiadłam na łóżku. — Mam ochotę na...

Zwykły dzień. Bez rozważań na temat wampirów i szukania informacji o nich w Internecie.

— Na co?

— Na dzień w samotności — dokończyłam, oczyszczając umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli.

— W porządku — stwierdziła pozbawionym emocji głosem. — Ale zobaczysz, że będziesz tego gorzko żałować.

— No cóż, nie powiem, że mnie nie ostrzegałaś — zapewniłam. — Na razie.

— Na razie — mruknęła i się rozłączyła.

Z westchnieniem opadłam na plecy. Caroline próbowała mnie przekonać, żebym poszła obejrzeć wieczorny mecz futbolu, ale nie zamierzałam tego zrobić.

Czekał mnie najzwyklejszy dzień pod słońcem.

Wspaniale.

Podniosłam się z łóżka i ruszyłam na dół. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, mój telefon zadzwonił po raz kolejny. — Halo?

— Błagam, powiedz, że Caroline żartowała.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. — Cześć, Luke.

— Tak, cześć. A teraz wróćmy do tego żartu Caroline.

Wyciągnęłam z lodówki butelkę coli. — No cóż, to nie był żart.

— Och, daj spokój, Amy, to nasz pierwszy mecz w sezonie!

— Wiem, ale... nie mam ochoty na wychodzenie na zewnątrz.

Nie odzywał się przez chwilę. — To w takim razie co będziesz robić?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zapominając, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć. — Po prostu... no wiesz, obejrzę jakiś film, poczytam, popiszę... Pokręcę się trochę po domu.

Westchnął. — Czasem zachowujesz się jak siedemdziesięcioletnia staruszka.

— Jej, dzięki...

— A jaki film obejrzysz?

Upiłam łyk, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. — Jeszcze żadnego nie wybrałam. Może jakiś zasugerujesz?

Zanim zdążył się odezwać, ktoś zapukał do drzwi, więc podniosłam się z kanapy, żeby je otworzyć.

Gdy zobaczyłam przybysza, nacisnęłam przycisk kończący rozmowę, a moje brwi i kąciki ust automatycznie uniosły się ku górze.

— Co powiesz na „Draculę"?

Zaśmiałam się. — Łał. Dzięki za telefoniczną zapowiedź swojej wizyty, Luke.

— Och, nie ma sprawy.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, zamknęłam za nim drzwi.

— Nie masz dziś przypadkiem jakiegoś superważnego meczu?

— Owszem, mam — odparł, usadawiając się na kanapie. — Ale pomyślałem sobie, że spędzenie z tobą czasu pomoże mi rozluźnić się przed grą.

— Hm?

— Poza tym zamierzam błagać się, żebyś zmieniła decyzję odnośnie niewychodzenia z domu.

Zachichotałam. — Mówisz poważnie?

— Śmiertelnie. To co oglądamy?

~o~

Po około godzinnej kłótni w końcu zdecydowaliśmy sie na „2012". Potrzebowałam jakiegoś banalnego filmu, a Luke zgodził się go ze mną obejrzeć pod warunkiem, że przyjdę na mecz.

Więc oto jak przebiegał seans...

— To jest głupie.

— Zamknij się, Luke.

— Nie do wiary, że chciałaś to obejrzeć.

— Przepraszam, panie twardzielu, ale tak się składa, że...

— Amy, ten facet próbował uciec przed apokalipsą na piechotę!

— Miał helikopter!

Prychnął i wziął popcorn z miski.

— Och, świetnie, a teraz...

— Luke!

— Okej, okej... — skapitulował. — Ale czy mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie oglądamy „Draculi"?

Już samo to słowo wywołało ciarki na moich ramionach. Mimowolnie zadrżałam.

— Bo... — mruknęłam, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. — Bo nie mam ochoty myśleć dziś o żadnych strasznych stworzeniach.

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że zmieniwszy nieznacznie pozycję, zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. Nie zareagowałam, ciągle wpatrując się w telewizor.

— Wtedy, w lesie... — odezwał się cicho. — Porządnie cię to wystraszyło, prawda?

Zacisnęłam zęby. Tamta sytuacja stanowiła dopiero początek zdarzeń, które z powodzeniem mogłyby przerazić kogoś na śmierć.

— Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś nie musiała przez to przechodzić.

Ja natomiast nie wiedziałam, czego chcę. Z jednej strony cudownie byłoby cofnąć się do czasów, kiedy nie znałam jeszcze całej prawdy o nich wszystkich. I o _nim_.

Jednak z drugiej... niemalże się cieszyłam. Już od dziecka wolałam, żeby mnie nie oszukiwano, nieważne o jakie okropieństwa chodziło.

Wydawało mi się to śmieszne, ale czułam się teraz tak, jakby zawiązała się pomiędzy nami jakaś nić porozumienia. Wiedząc, czym naprawdę był, postrzegałam wszystko... inaczej.

Tylko że ludzie zwykli tak myśleć, zanim zostaną zranieni. Zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zmusiłam się do wzruszenia ramionami, wciąż obserwując panikujący na ekranie tłum. — Tak... No cóż, czasem dopada cię twoja własna apokalipsa.

Uścisnął moją dłoń, jakby chciał mnie zapewnić, że jestem bezpieczna. Obróciłam głowę i obdarzyłam go nieszczerym uśmiechem, po czym wróciłam do oglądania filmu.

Kiedy pojawiły się napisy końcowe, Luke odetchnął z ulgą. — Dzięki Bogu...

Prychnęłam. — Co za dzieciak, naprawdę...

— Tak, tak...

Pokazałam mu język.

Zaśmiał się. — I kto tu jest dzieciakiem?

Nagle ktoś odchrząknął.

Wrzasnąwszy z zaskoczenia, zobaczyłam, że przy drzwiach stał Michael.

— Mike! — zawołałam z wyrzutem. — Na litość boską, hałasuj choć trochę, kiedy wracasz do domu!

Przewrócił oczami. — Przecież hałasuję. Właśnie dlatego przed chwilą krzyknęłaś. — Obrzucił Luke'a zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i z powrotem skupił uwagę na mnie.

— Powinienem już iść... — oznajmił Luke, podnosząc się z kanapy i zwilżając wargi.

— Luke, spokojnie, to tylko mecz. Poza tym na sto procent wygracie.

Uśmiechnął się. — Obyś się nie myliła... Więc widzimy się wieczorem?

— A mam jakiś wybór?

— Nie — zaprzeczył, kierując się ku wyjściu. — Na razie, Mike.

— Cześć, Luke.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, odrzuciłam włosy na plecy i zabrawszy miskę ze stolika, zaniosłam ją do kuchni.

— No to... — powiedział Mike, gdy zaczęłam zmywać. — Co się dzieje?

— Um... Nic?

— Na pewno?

Włożyłam miskę do szafki i odwróciłam się do niego.

— A co dokładnie masz na myśli?

— Idziesz dziś na randkę?

— Mike... — jęknęłam.

— No co? Tylko pytam!

— Nie, nie idę — odparłam, z jakiegoś powodu tak, jakbym się broniła. — Po prostu... wybieram się na mecz. Z moimi przyjaciółmi.

— Skoro tak mówisz... — Opuścił kuchnię, uśmiechając się znacząco.

— Och, chyba nie jesteś poważny!

— Nie wróć zbyt późno! I nie pozwól mu zrobić czegoś, co sprawi, że będziemy chcieli go zabić! — zawołał na odchodne.

— Mike!

~o~

— Hej, jednak przyszłaś! — Caroline uścisnęła mnie mocno. — Najwidoczniej tylko Luke był w stanie cię przekonać...

Przewróciłam oczami. — Zignoruję ten ton.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz — zaśmiała się, zerkając na zegarek. — Dobra, pędzę. Muszę sprawdzić, czy dziewczyny są gotowe — oświadczyła. — Poważnie, czasem mam wrażenie, że one w ogóle nie rozumieją, jak ważna jest funkcja cheerleaderki...

— Tak, idź ocal świat...

Popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie.

— Ech, nieważne. Lepiej wyjdę już na zewnątrz i poszukam sobie jakiegoś wolnego miejsca — stwierdziłam, przytulając ją po raz kolejny. — Powodzenia!

— Dzięki! — odpowiedziała, kiedy się odsunęłam, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do szatni, a ja bez pośpiechu ruszyłam wzdłuż korytarza.

Nagle odniosłam wrażenie, że coś się za mną poruszyło, więc podskoczyłam jak oparzona i obróciłam się dookoła, lecz okazało się, że nikogo ani niczego nie było w pobliżu.

Cofając się o krok, uznałam, że w grę wchodziły dwa wyjaśnienia: albo naprawdę stałam się paranoiczką, albo...

...coś przemieszczało się zbyt szybko, bym mogła to zobaczyć.

Z każdą sekundą moje serce biło coraz szybciej. Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, wykonałam kolejny powolny krok do tyłu, usiłując zapanować nad oddechem.

_Jestem spokojna, jestem niezmiernie spokojna..._

_Wdech i wydech._

Znienacka usłyszałam szczęk metalowych drzwi, przez co omal nie zamarłam ze strachu.

_Omal._

Bo w rzeczywistości pognałam przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam. Musiałam bezzwłocznie wydostać się na zewnątrz. Musiałam...

...uciec.

Minąwszy róg korytarza, niespodziewanie na kogoś wpadłam.

Gdy z moich ust wydobył się mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, natychmiast zakryła je czyjaś dłoń. Spróbowałam ją odepchnąć, ale dałam za wygraną, zorientowawszy się, do kogo należała.

Trzymał palec na wargach, sygnalizując mi, żebym była cicho. Kiedy skinęłam głową, odsunął rękę.

— Dlaczego biegniesz?

— Co ty tu robisz?

Oba te pytania padły dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym na końcu pomieszczenia rozległ się jakiś inny odgłos.

A potem zapadła cisza.

— Czujesz to? — mruknął po chwili.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Czuję co? Damon, musimy się stąd wynieść! — szepnęłam natarczywie. On jednak zmierzał już w przeciwnym do wyjścia kierunku. — Damon, nie idź tam! — poprosiłam, biegnąc za nim.

Zignorował mnie, nadal posuwając się naprzód, aż nagle się zatrzymał i obrócił głowę, spoglądając na jedną z szafek.

— To... moja szafka — powiedziałam niepewnie. Wyciągnął rękę i otworzył ją... czy też może raczej wyrwał drzwiczki z zawiasów, po czym przez parę sekund w milczeniu wpatrywał się w jej wnętrze. Tymczasem ja przełknęłam ślinę i podeszłam bliżej, żeby przekonać się, o co chodziło.

Gwałtownie wciągnąwszy powietrze do płuc, jedną dłonią zakryłam usta, a drugą złapałam go za ramię.

— Czy to... krew?

Skinął głową, nic nie mówiąc.

Nawet nie musiał. Wiadomość napisano krwią tak wyraźnie, że każdy odczytałby ją bez najmniejszego problemu.

_NIESPODZIANKA_

~o~

— Musisz stąd iść — stwierdził stanowczo. — Ten, kto to zrobił ciągle może być w pobliżu.

— Ale kto?

— Nie wiem. — Zaczął już iść, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

— Dokąd mnie zabierasz? — zapytałam, gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz.

— Powinnaś natychmiast wrócić do domu — zarządził, siadając za kierownicą jakiegoś samochodu. — Wsiadaj.

Posłusznie wślizgnęłam się na fotel pasażera, po czym odjechaliśmy.

Przez kilka minut nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Moje ręce nieustannie się trzęsły, a serce nadal biło jak szalone.

— Luke mnie zabije — szepnęłam do siebie.

Spojrzał na mnie. — Nie sądzę, że to o niego powinnaś się teraz martwić.

Przełknęłam ślinę i wyjrzałam przez okno, za którym panowała ciemność, a następnie zapięłam pas.

— Przyszli po mnie, prawda? — spytałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. — Kimkolwiek są...

Nie skomentował tego.

— Tamten mężczyzna w lesie... znał moje imię. — Objęłam się ramionami. W aucie momentalnie zrobiło się bardzo zimno. — Ktoś po mnie przyjdzie. — Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, ale przygryzłam język, żeby je powstrzymać. — Uważasz, że chcą mnie zabić?

Westchnął. — Amy...

— Czy... czy zrobić coś innego? Zmienić mnie? Torturować? Co?

— Nie wiem.

Przetarłam policzki, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Mimowolnie zaczęłam też szlochać, więc szybko zakryłam usta dłonią.

_Boże, co ja zrobię?_

— Tylko mi nie mów, że masz teraz jakiś atak — odezwał się surowym tonem. Zwróciłam ku niemu swoją zszokowaną twarz.

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam po minucie. — Nie mam.

— Amy, wiem, że się boisz...

— Nie możesz wiedzieć, jak ja się teraz czuję — przerwałam mu cicho. — Nigdy nie umrzesz...

— Tak samo jak i ty. A przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

Wkrótce się zatrzymaliśmy. Za oknem dostrzegłam mój dom, ale nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, siedziałam w samochodzie jeszcze przez dłuższy moment, wciąż kompletnie przerażona.

— Czemu to robisz?

— Robię co?

— Ratujesz mnie — wyjaśniłam, spoglądając na niego. — Mogłabym być kolejną ofiarą w mrocznym zaułku, ale... Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

Zmrużył oczy. — Nie obchodzi — odparł głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. — Jeżeli pozostaniesz żywa, ułatwi mi to niektóre sprawy. I tyle.

— Jak to?

Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Spojrzałam na budynek naprzeciwko nas. W oknach paliły się światła, więc musieli być w środku.

Moi bracia. Moja rodzina...

Ciekawe, jakby się czuli, gdyby ktoś znalazł mnie martwą na ulicy lub w lesie. Wykrwawioną, tak jak inne ofiary. Nikt poza nimi nie wiedziałby, co się tak naprawdę stało. Reszta miasta uznałaby moją śmierć za kolejny atak zwierzęcia.

A ja stałabym się jedynie wspomnieniem.

— Mam dopiero siedemnaście lat, Damon... — Mój głos brzmiał jak słabe kwilenie błagającego o litość człowieka. — Nie chcę umrzeć...

Nie odpowiedział.

Po około minucie ciszy odpięłam pas i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, otworzyłam drzwi.

— Dzięki. Za... wszystko. — Otarłam oczy, starając się sprawiać wrażenie uspokojonej. Pożegnał mnie krótkim skinieniem głowy.

Gdy dotarłam do drzwi, przystanęłam na chwilę, żeby wyciągnąć z torby klucze, po czym, wiedziona bliżej nieokreślonym motywem, obróciłam głowę, by popatrzeć na niego po raz ostatni.

Obserwował mnie z tajemniczym blaskiem w spojrzeniu. Światło księżyca powodowało, że wyglądał jak rzeźba. Idealny posąg, od którego nikt nie chciałby nigdy oderwać wzroku. Zbyt piękny dla oczu zwykłego śmiertelnika.

Nagle — o niespecjalnie odpowiedniej porze — wróciłam pamięcią do mitu o Zeusie i Semele, jednej z jego licznych kochanek, a zwłaszcza do tego fragmentu, w którym poprosiła go ona, by ukazał jej się w boskiej formie. Zeus obiecał wcześniej, że spełni każde jej życzenie, a że nie mógł złamać przyrzeczenia, więc uległ, choć wiedział, czym się to skończy. I tak Semele umarła poprzez spłonięcie, ponieważ żaden śmiertelny człowiek nie mógł przeżyć ujrzenia Zeusa jako boga.

Z jakiegoś powodu tkwiło we mnie dziwne przeczucie, że kiedy zobaczę go jako wampira, to... będzie on zapewne ostatnią osobą, na którą spojrzę. Żywa.

Wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka. Kiedy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, usłyszałam warkot uruchamianego silnika i trzeszczenie żwiru pod kołami.

— Amy?

Odwróciwszy się, zobaczyłam Willa.

— Cześć — przywitałam się słabo.

— Hej — odparł z uśmiechem. — Oglądamy film — zniżył głos — z żoną ze Stepford. Chcesz się przyłączyć?

Obdarzyłam go wymuszonym uśmiechem i pokręciłam głową, a następnie weszłam do salonu.

— Cześć wszystkim.

— Hej! — zawołał Mike. — Co słychać? Jak się udała twoja „nierandka"?

Pokój wirował mi przed oczami, ale na szczęście się nie zachwiałam. — Dobrze.

— Chodź, siadaj! — Monica poklepała wolne miejsce obok siebie. — Film dopiero co się zaczął!

Ponownie pokręciłam głową. — Nie dzięki... Przypomniało mi się, że za dwa dni mam ważny test, więc... Bawcie się dobrze.

Kiedy znalazłam się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mojego pokoju, gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Sprawdziwszy, czy nikogo nie było na schodach, skierowałam się do sypialni Dana.

Ostrożnie wkroczyłam do środka i podeszłam do jego łóżka, gdzie przyklęknęłam i przysunęłam do siebie znajome pudełko. Wyciągnęłam z niego jeden kołek, po czym umieściłam je na poprzednim miejscu i na palcach wróciłam na korytarz, mocno zaciskając palce wokół szorstkiego kawałka drewna.

Kiedy wsadziłam go do szuflady w szafce przy moim łóżku, nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i bezwładnie opadłam na materac, zakrywając twarz ramionami i wplatając palce we włosy.

Wstrząsana spazmami, niebawem poczułam w oczach palące łzy. Usiłowałam wyciszyć szloch, żeby nikt mnie nie usłyszał, lecz dziwna bryła w moim gardle ciągle rosła, aż w końcu zaczęłam mieć problemy z przełykaniem. Przygryzając wargę, cały czas próbowałam zapanować nad drgawkami.

Ale mi się to nie udało.

Przez całą noc.

~o~o~


	23. Właśnie stoimy na samym początku

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXIII ~**

_Strach to coś... zdumiewającego._

_I bez wątpienia żałosnego. Przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Ogromnie boli. Choć nie mam pojęcia, dokąd mogłabym się udać, chcę uciec..._

_Najgorsze jest jednak to, że nie wiem przed czym._

_Nie mogę walczyć, skoro nie znam nawet stawki._

_Bo co nią jest? Moje życie? Dusza? Ludzie, których kocham?_

_No co?_

_Ten lęk... tak jakby... tak jakby wsiąkł w moje ciało. Gdzieś naprawdę głęboko, tam, gdzie nie daję rady dosięgnąć._

_Nie śpię. Nie jem. Nie jestem w stanie robić niczego poza baniem się._

_Tkwię w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Bez możliwości podjęcia jakichkolwiek środków ostrożności. Bez żadnej kryjówki._

_Dotarli do mojej szafki, więc wiedzą już, gdzie chodzę do szkoły, w jakich godzinach mam lekcje, kiedy je kończę..._

_I wracam do domu._

_Śledzenie mnie nie sprawia im pewnie najmniejszego problemu. Prawdopodobnie nawet w tej chwili czują zapach mojej krwi._

Ostatnie słowo zostało rozmazane przez łzę, która spłynęła mi po policzku. Pociągnąwszy nosem, pospiesznie otarłam oczy.

_Wariuję._

_Tym razem nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości._

Kiedy usłyszałam swoje imię, gwałtownie zamknęłam pamiętnik i obróciłam głowę. Chwilę później znalazłam się w mocnym uścisku Eleny.

— Byłam u was w domu, ale twoi bracia powiedzieli, że już wyszłaś, więc chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić, tylko że twój telefon...

— Bateria mi wczoraj padła — wyjaśniłam słabym głosem. — Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam.

Popatrzyła na mnie z troską. — Wszystko w porządku?

Ogarnął mnie dziwny chłód i momentalnie poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. Elena była taka miła i życzliwa, jakby w ogóle nie miała mi za złe tego, że unikałam jej, odkąd dowiedziałam się prawdy o Damonie.

— Tak — potwierdziłam cicho. — Nic mi nie jest... Chyba. — Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — A gdzie się podział Stefan?

Przygryzła wargę. — Uznał, że nie chce... um... krępować cię swoją obecnością, dopóki nie oswoisz się z wiadomością o istnieniu wampirów.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — No cóż, towarzystwo wampirów-niepsychopatów krępuje mnie nieco mniej... — Zamilkłam na moment. — I... Elena, przepraszam, no wiesz, za to całe izolowanie się...

— Nie ma o czym mówić — zapewniła, machnąwszy ręką. — Chodź, zaraz zacznie się lekcja. — Ruszyłyśmy w stronę klasy. — Więc... — odezwała się wkrótce — to Damon odkrył tę krew w twojej szafce, tak?

— Raczej ją wyczuł — sprostowałam, obejmując się ramionami. — Elena, co ja mam robić? — Wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech. — Bo jeśli mnie znajdą, to...

— Powstrzymamy ich — przerwała mi stanowczo. — Przyrzekam, Amy. Damon i Stefan zajmą się nimi, zanim zdążą tknąć cię choćby jednym palcem.

— Nie wiemy nawet, kim są ci „oni".

— To się dowiemy. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Damon tropił ich zeszłej nocy i... — Przerwała, dostrzegłszy Caroline, która zmierzała w naszą stronę z rękami założonymi na biodrach.

— Jeden wieczór! Prosiłam cię tylko o to, żebyś _raz_ przyszła na mecz! A ty sobie poszłaś, zanim gra zdążyła się w ogóle zacząć!

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Caroline...

— Mnie to w sumie nie obchodzi, ale powinnaś zobaczyć twarz Luke'a, gdy nie mógł cię później znaleźć! I ty! — Zwróciła się ku Elenie. — Ty i twój wspaniały chłopak zdecydowaliście się zniknąć zaraz po ostatnim gwizdku! Co jest z wami nie tak, ludzie?

— Luke jest na mnie zły? — zapytałam. Ton mojego głosu przywodził na myśl obarczone poczuciem winy dziecko.

— Takie sprawia wrażenie — stwierdziła Caroline, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Raczysz mnie oświecić, co, u licha, miałaś ważniejszego do zrobienia niż obejrzenie tego meczu?

Nie zdołałam sformułować żadnej odpowiedzi, której mogłabym jej udzielić, więc milczałam.

— Tak myślałam — skwitowała. — A po zakończeniu gry tak dobrze się bawiliśmy! I wy to przegapiłyście!

— Tak, bardzo nam przykro — wtrąciła Elena. — A co tak w ogóle robiliście?

— Byliśmy w lesie! Tyle się działo...

— Byliście w lesie? — zawołałam. — Caroline... — Szybko zamknęłam buzię, zanim palnęłabym coś bez zastanowienia. — Czy te ataki zwierząt naprawdę nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?

Wzruszyła ramionami i mrugnęła do mnie łobuzersko. — Czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny ryzyka, nowa?

_Mogłabyś to powtórzyć?_

— Amy ma rację, Caroline — poparła mnie Elena. — W lesie jest niebezpiecznie, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy.

— Wy dwie macie naprawdę nudne życie — orzekła Caroline, kiedy znowu zaczęłyśmy iść. — Wiecie, czego wam trzeba? Jakiejś przygody!

Popatrzyłyśmy na siebie z Eleną i jednocześnie pokręciłyśmy głowami.

W pewnym momencie zauważyłam Luke'a, który zamykał właśnie swoją szafkę.

— Dogonię was później — mruknęłam do Eleny i Caroline, po czym do niego podeszłam. — Cześć — przywitałam się cicho, bawiąc się paskiem mojej torby.

Zerknąwszy na mnie, bez słowa ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

— Luke, poczekaj! — poprosiłam, biegnąc za nim. Cholera. Był naprawdę szybki... — Luke!

— Co? — Odwrócił się do mnie. — Na Boga, Amy, czy to faktycznie było aż takie trudne? Poczekać na mnie do zakończenia meczu? Wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczyło...

— Oczywiście, że wiem! — zapewniłam pospiesznie. — Wierz mi, wiem...

— Ale cię to nie obchodzi.

— Tego nie powiedziałam! — Podniosłam lekko głos, przez co parę osób przebywających w pobliżu zaczęło się nam przyglądać. Przygryzłam wargę, rumieniąc się pod wpływem ich ciekawskich spojrzeń. — Możemy... po prostu pogadać? Po szkole? — zapytam błagalnie, starając się ignorować gapiów. Rozejrzał się dookoła, wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie i nie odpowiedziawszy, zniknął za drzwiami klasy.

_Dobra robota, Amy. Poszło całkiem nieźle..._

Westchnąwszy, przeczesałam palcami włosy i również weszłam do sali.

~o~

— A potem wróciłam do domu — tymi słowami zakończyłam opowieść o wczorajszym wieczorze. Zmieniłam nieco wersję zdarzeń... a raczej nagięłam troszeczkę prawdę. Na przykład: nie powiedziałam mu, że Damon wyczuł krew i wyrwał z zawiasów drzwiczki mojej szafki, tylko że potem przypadkiem na niego wpadłam.

Z oczywistych względów chciałam trzymać Luke'a z daleka od Damona. Albo Damona od Luke'a. Albo trzymać ich obu z daleka od siebie, żeby się nawzajem nie skrzywdzili.

Popatrzył na mnie z wyraźnie zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Widziałam to kątem oka, ponieważ przyglądałam się szkolnemu boisku, trzymając stopę na ławce przed nami.

— Amy — odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem. — To nie może być prawda...

Nie skomentowałam tego, bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałam jak.

— Nie pozwolę, żeby coś się stało... Nie pozwolę... — Wydawał się mówić bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Podniósłszy się, zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem. — Nie masz pojęcia, kto to?

Pokręciłam głową.

— W porządku... Od teraz nie chodzisz nigdzie sama. Zwłaszcza wieczorami nie spaceruj po okolicy...

— Nie dlatego ci powiedziałam — przerwałam mu, odrywając wzrok od boiska i podnosząc głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Musisz mnie nauczyć, jak się walczy z wampirem.

Choć przez prawie minutę nie odezwał się ani słowem, czekałam cierpliwie.

— Żartujesz, prawda?

— A sprawiam takie wrażenie?

— Więc oszalałaś.

— Luke... — westchnęłam. — Oni po mnie przyjdą. Znajdą mnie, nieważne kto będzie starał się ich powstrzymać. A ja chcę mieć świadomość, że potrafię się obronić.

Otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i podjął kolejną próbę.

— Amy...

— Luke, chcesz, żebym umarła?

— Co...? NIE!

— Więc czemu zachowujesz się jak...? — Urwałam, zauważywszy przybliżającego się do nas Damona. Marszcząc brwi, obserwowałam zmieszana, jak zajmował miejsce obok mnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam — przywitał się takim tonem, jakby w myślach dodał: „A nawet jeśli, to nie może mnie to mniej obchodzić".

— Nie, w porządku — odparłam. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Przechylił głowę na prawo, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem typu: „Jesteś głupia?", po czym wyjaśnił: — Czekam na ciebie, żeby zabrać cię do domu.

Moje serce natychmiast zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Uniósł brew, uśmiechając się znacząco.

Jasne. Usłyszał to.

_Cholera._

— Od kiedy to zabierasz ją do domu? — wtrącił niegrzecznie Luke. Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— No cóż... — Damon wstał i zrobił krok w jego stronę, patrząc na niego z góry. — Od teraz, _dzieciaku_.

Bez większego trudu dało się dostrzec, że w Luke'u zawrzała wściekłość. — Szczerze wątpię, że masz świadomość powagi sytuacji...

— A ja szczerze wątpię, że to odpowiednia pora, abyś zaznaczał swoje terytorium — warknął Damon. — Zapytaj ojca, Reese. Jestem z nim w radzie. Możesz być pewien, że _mam_ świadomość powagi sytuacji.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Wiedział o radzie?

Chwileczkę...

_Należał_ do rady?

— Rusz się, Amy — zarządził i odwróciwszy się, odszedł w kierunku parkingu. Odetchnęłam głęboko i uścisnęłam Luke'a na pożegnanie.

— Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem — obiecałam i pobiegłam za Damonem. — Nie musiałeś być aż tak niemiły! — skarciłam go, wsiadając do auta, podczas gdy on odpalał silnik.

— No proszę cię! — zirytował się, gdy wyjechaliśmy na drogę. — Ten dzieciak to idiota!

— Nie jest dzieciakiem — zaprotestowałam. — Ma tyle samo lat co ja.

Nienawidziłam określenia „dzieciak". Czy jedynie tym według niego byłam? Dzieckiem?

Przez dłuższy moment oboje milczeliśmy. Założyłam ramiona na piersi.

— Elena wspomniała, że tropiłeś ich wczorajszej nocy — odezwałam się niepewnie. Skinął głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. — Znalazłeś coś?

— Jeszcze nie.

— Och.

Kolejna chwila ciszy.

— Jesteś w radzie?

— Tak.

Dlaczego odniosłam wrażenie, że chciał dać mi do zrozumienia, bym przestała próbować nawiązać rozmowę?

— Jak ci się udało...?

— Długo by opowiadać. Mówiłaś poważnie o tej nauce walki z wampirami?

— Słyszałeś to? — zdziwiłam się. Zerknął na mnie znacząco. — Och, racja. Wampirzy słuch. Zapomniałam — mruknęłam. Przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że dałabyś radę to zrobić? — zadrwił.

Wyjrzałam przez okno, unikając jego spojrzenia. — No cóż, nie zamierzam czekać z założonymi rękami, aż mnie zabiją. Jeśli mam pójść na dno, to chcę przynajmniej pociągnąć kogoś za sobą.

Dzięki odbiciu w szybie zobaczyłam, że obrócił ku mnie głowę.

— Kto by przypuszczał, że drzemie w tobie taka wojowniczka, Walsh.

— Budzi się tylko czasami... — mruknęłam i odwróciłam się w jego stronę. — Czy... czy uważasz, że to głupie, że tak myślę?

— Oczywiście — stwierdził bezceremonialnie. — Nie pokonasz wampira, blondyneczko. Miałaś problemy nawet z człowiekiem, pamiętasz? I może wyda ci się to niewiarygodne, ale wampiry są miliony razy silniejsze od ludzi!

— Więc co według ciebie powinnam zrobić? — zniecierpliwiłam się. — No co? Siedzieć i czekać?

— I to jest dokładnie to, co zrobisz — potwierdził stanowczo. — Poczekasz, aż ja się tym zajmę.

— A jeśli ci się nie uda?

— Wtedy będziesz musiała poprosić o pomoc swoich braci.

Poczułam się tak, jakby krew zamarzła mi w żyłach. — Nie. Oni... oni nie mogą.

— Trochę więcej wiary w ich umiejętności.

— Nie, Damon, ty... ty nic nie rozumiesz! Jeśli cokolwiek by im się stało, to... to nie wiem, co bym zrobiła... Chyba bym umarła!

— Bez ich pomocy i tak umrzesz, więc raczej warto zaryzykować.

Pokręciłam gorączkowo głową, podczas gdy on zatrzymał samochód. Rzuciwszy okiem na zewnątrz, zorientowałam się, że dojechaliśmy już na miejsce.

— Postaraj się nie zabić w drodze do drzwi — pożegnał mnie z drwiącym uśmiechem. Bez słowa wyszłam z auta i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

— Hej! — usłyszałam powitalny okrzyk Willa, gdy znalazłam się w kuchni. Jego głos dochodził od strony kanapy w salonie, więc tam też się udałam.

— Hej — przywitałam się, siadając obok niego. — Co tam?

— Nic ciekawego — odparł. — A u ciebie?

— Tak samo.

Parę miesięcy temu nawet by mi przez myśl nie przeszło okłamywać moich braci, ale teraz...

...musiałam to robić.

I czułam się z tym przeokropnie.

— Mam złe wieści — odezwał się, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Uniosłam brwi. — Żona ze Stepford wpadnie dziś na obiad.

— Naprawdę? — spytałam bez cienia emocji w głosie.

Popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę. — Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z moją siostrą?

Obdarzyłam go wymuszonym uśmiechem i wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że zaczęłaś ją lubić!

— O Boże, nie! — zaprzeczyłam. — Nie! Nie ma mowy! Po prostu... muszę przemyśleć sobie kilka rzeczy. I tyle.

— Na przykład?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Um... Egzaminy i takie tam.

— W twoich ustach brzmi to jak sprawa życia i śmierci, królowo dramatu — zachichotał.

Udało mi się zmusić do śmiechu. — Tak, wiem. — Spojrzałam na zegarek. — Lepiej się trochę pouczę... — Podniosłam się z zamiarem pójścia do mojego pokoju, ale zanim dotarłam do schodów, przystanęłam i z powrotem się odwróciłam. — Will?

— Hm?

— Wiecie, że was kocham, prawda? — Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Przechylił głowę na lewo. — Amy, coś nie tak?

Otworzyłam usta, ale szybko je zamknęłam i pokręciłam głową.

— Nie — zapewniłam powoli. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. — Przywoławszy na twarz przekonujący uśmiech, spojrzałam na niego po raz ostatni i po chwili wchodziłam już na górę. Nie potrafiłam się nie roześmiać, kiedy zawołał jeszcze:

— Nie zamierzasz uciec dziś w nocy z domu ze swoim chłopakiem, co?

— Will!

~o~

Obiad przebiegłby w całkiem miłej atmosferze, gdyby nie to, że cały czas musiałam ignorować wymowne spojrzenia Dana, który chciał mi nimi zasygnalizować, bym przeprosiła Monicę. Nie było jednak mowy, żebym zrobiła to w obecności moich braci, więc uznałam, że poczekam, aż zostaniemy same.

Albo może mogłabym skorzystać z pomocy telefonu?

Albo... Hej, a co z emailem?

Tak czy owak, postanowiłam załatwić tę sprawę kiedy indziej.

Gdy opróżniłam stojący przede mną talerz, oznajmiłam — nadal lekceważąc Dana — że mam do odrobienia mnóstwo pracy domowej i uciekłam na górę. Zamknąwszy drzwi do swojego pokoju, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni telefon i odszukałam numer Luke'a.

— Cześć — usłyszałam jego głos, siadając na łóżku.

— Hej — powiedziałam. — Jak się masz?

— Nieźle... A ty?

— Bywało lepiej — odparłam niemrawo. — Monica tu jest. Przyszła na obiad.

— Aj...

— Dokładnie — potwierdziłam, po czym wstałam, żeby włączyć komputer.

Usiadłam na krześle, prostując plecy. — No to... zastanawiałeś się nad tym, o co cię prosiłam?

— Amy — westchnął — może uszło to twojej uwadze, ale ja z nimi nie walczę. Ja po prostu...

— W porządku, nie ma sprawy. W takim razie nie ucz mnie, jak walczyć, ale jak wbić w nich kołek — stwierdziłam sucho. — Nie obchodzi mnie to, Luke... Ja po prostu muszę mieć świadomość, że jestem w stanie się obronić.

— Nie lepiej robić to innymi sposobami? Choćby niewychodzeniem z domu wieczorami albo...

— Jak długo? — przerwałam mu. — Przecież nie mogę być więźniem we własnym domu i...

Odwróciwszy się, gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc i upuściłam komórkę.

Na łóżku leżał Damon, obserwując mnie z ewidentnym rozbawieniem.

Zwęziłam lekko oczy i podniosłam telefon z podłogi.

— Co? Co się stało? — zaniepokoił się Luke.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Um... Nic. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że zostawiłam ważną książkę w szkolnej szafce — skłamałam szybko. — I właśnie ją znalazłam. Posłuchaj... Możemy dokończyć tę rozmowę jutro?

Zamilkł na chwilę. — Okej — zgodził się niepewnie. — Do zobaczenia. I nie rób niczego głupiego. — Rozłączył się, zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć.

Zaciskając zęby, odłożyłam telefon na biurko i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — syknęłam ze złością do Damona.

Zacmokał z dezaprobatą, kręcąc głową. — Nie poddajesz się tak łatwo, co?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparłam, unosząc wysoko głowę.

Zaśmiał się cicho. — Co jest z tobą i Van Helsingiem, Walsh?

Zignorowałam pytanie i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. — Co robisz w moim pokoju?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Nudziłem się.

— I zdecydowałeś się wpaść akurat tutaj? — zdenerwowałam się. — Damon, moi bracia są na dole!

— Wiem. Słyszę ich, pamiętasz?

Przeczesałam palcami włosy. — Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że... To, że zostałeś zaproszony wcale nie oznacza, że możesz sobie tu przychodzić według swojego widzimisię...

— Tak właściwie to właśnie to oznacza.

Zamilkłam, przygryzając wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. — Nie mówiłam teoretycznie — uściśliłam. — Zabawne. Można by przypuszczać, że zdążyłeś już nauczyć się dobrych manier po... — Przerwałam. — Jeszcze raz: ile masz lat?

— Zmieniono mnie w 1865 roku.

Odetchnęłam, lekko zszokowana. — Łał — mruknęłam. — Um... To znaczy... Uważam, że po prawie stu pięćdziesięciu latach powinieneś znać etykietę,

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i w mgnieniu oka poderwał na nogi. — Niechże jaśnie pani raczy mi wybaczyć, gdyż śmiem mniemać, iż swym niestosownym zachowaniem wywołałem w pani poczucie dyskomfortu.

Zaśmiałam się. — Naprawdę mówiliście w taki sposób?

— Coś w tym stylu... — odpowiedział wymijająco, chwytając moją rękę obiema swoimi, przez co wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz.

— Ciepłe... — odezwałam się po chwili i zerknęłam w górę. — To znaczy... Twoje dłonie są ciepłe. Przypuszczałam, że będą... zimne.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się półuśmiech. — Zastanawiałaś się nad temperaturą mojej skóry?

— Ja... Nie... To nie... — Przełknęłam ślinę, odwracając wzrok i czując gorąco na policzkach. Moje serce łomotało teraz z prędkością miliona uderzeń na minutę. Po co w ogóle otwierałam usta?

Uśmiechnąwszy się jeszcze szerzej, znienacka pochylił głowę i przycisnął wargi do mojej dłoni.

Poczułam się tak, jakby serce miało zaraz połamać mi żebra, a moją twarz bez wątpienia pokrył wściekle czerwony rumieniec, co z pewnością nie uszło jego uwadze.

— Życzę ci dobrej nocy, pani — mruknął i zanim zdążyłam choćby odetchnąć, już go nie było.

Z ręką przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej podbiegłam do okna, potknąwszy się o coś po drodze, po czym złapałam się krawędzi parapetu i wychyliłam na zewnątrz, usiłując dostrzec go w ciemnościach.

Ale nie został po nim żaden ślad, jakby nigdy go tutaj nie było.

Wzięłam drżący oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

— Dobranoc, Damon.

~o~o~


	24. Gdzieś pomiędzy dniem a nocą

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXIV ~**

— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się mnie na to namówić.

— Za późno na zmianę decyzji, Luke — uprzedziłam go, włączając radio.

Prychnął z irytacją. — To takie...

— Przepraszam, nie słyszę cię! Muzyka jest zbyt głośna! — zawołałam, w reakcji na co wyłączył odbiornik. — Hej!

— To kiepski pomysł.

— Luke, znowu muszę cię błagać? — jęknęłam, nie odrywając wzroku od przedniej szyby. — Bo za pierwszym razem trochę się zmęczyłam.

Nagle zatrzymał samochód i popatrzył w moją stronę.

Westchnęłam. — No dobrze. Skoro chcesz znaleźć mnie martwą na ulicy...

— Dojechaliśmy na miejsce — oznajmił, otwierając drzwi, żeby wysiąść z samochodu.

Wyjrzałam przez okno. Żadnych budynków, żadnych ludzi. Tylko dzika przyroda...

_Hm..._

Wkrótce i ja wyskoczyłam na zewnątrz.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytałam, rozglądając się dookoła.

— Nie w Mystic Falls — odpowiedział lakonicznie.

— I chyba nie w Kansas.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

— Nieważne — mruknęłam, odchrząknąwszy. — No to... od czego zaczniemy naszą pierwszą lekcję? Hej, a może chcesz, żebym zwracała się do ciebie per „pan Reese", co? Ha, to będzie jak... — Urwałam, gdy otworzył bagażnik. — W porządku, może powinnam po prostu nazywać cię „panem Winchesterem"... — wymamrotałam, przyglądając się niezliczonej ilości kołków, jakimś butelkom z wodą, ziołom — zapewne werbenie — kuszom...

— Skąd to wszystko wziąłeś? — spytałam, kiedy chwycił kilka kołków i dwie kusze.

— Od ojca.

— I co mu powiedziałeś?

— Że chcę zrobić wrażenie na dziewczynie?

Uniosłam brew.

— No dobra — przyznał ze śmiechem. — O niczym nie wie.

Ja również się zaśmiałam, po czym oboje skierowaliśmy się ku zielonej polanie. W zasięgu naszego wzroku znajdowały się jedynie drzewa i skały.

Zatrzymawszy się na środku wolnej przestrzeni, odwróciłam się do Luke'a. — Więc co teraz robimy?

Rzucił bronie na ziemię. — Pomyślałem sobie, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw nauczysz się uderzać i innych rzeczy w tym stylu.

— Ale ja już to umiem — poinformowałam go. — Mike i Will mnie nauczyli. Poza tym nie sądzę, że umiejętność bicia się okaże się przydatna w starciu z wampirem.

Wzruszył ramionami. — Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. No dalej. Uderz mnie.

— Co? — zdziwiłam się. — Nie... Nie uderzę cię.

— Po prostu spróbuj — poprosił, unosząc ręce.

— Okej... — wymamrotałam, a następnie zacisnęłam dłonie i przysłoniłam nimi twarz jak zawodowa bokserka. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, rozluźniłam całe ciało i lekko ugięłam nogi w kolanach, przyjmując właściwą pozycję — z łokciami przy tułowiu i lewą stopą wysuniętą do przodu. Po kolejnym wdechu uderzyłam pięścią w jego dłoń. Złapał ją.

— Bardzo dobrze — pochwalił, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. — Jeszcze raz: kto cię tego nauczył?

— Moi bracia — powtórzyłam. — Tak właściwie to nauczyli mnie tego, kiedy byłam mała, ale po incydencie z Julie powtórzyli trening.

Obrzucił mnie współczującym spojrzeniem i znowu podniósł ręce. — No dalej. Jeszcze raz.

Posłusznie spełniłam polecenie, ale tym razem cofnęłam pięść, zanim zdążył ją chwycić.

— Mówiłam ci, że już to umiem — mruknęłam.

— Umiesz — potwierdził. — Ale dasz radę zrobić to nieco mocniej?

Pokiwałam głową i zamachnęłam się po raz kolejny, trochę szybciej i z większą siłą, ale najwidoczniej go to nie zadowoliło, bo nakazał:

— Znowu.

Pół godziny później wciąż pracowaliśmy nad uderzeniami i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zaczęły mnie boleć nadgarstki.

— Kiedy zajmiemy się kołkami? — zapytałam, nic nie mogąc poradzić na to, że zabrzmiałam jak marudzące dziecko.

Zaśmiał się. — Nudzisz się?

— Troszeczkę — przyznałam. — Może zróbmy sobie małą przerwę, co?

— Jesteś okropną uczennicą... — zażartował, za co otrzymał ode mnie cios w ramię.

Chichocząc, ruszył w stronę samochodu.

— Dokąd idziesz?

— Po paliwo — wyjaśnił.

Po chwili wrócił z dwiema puszkami coli i podał mi jedną z nich. Otworzywszy ją ze stęknięciem, upiłam łyk i oparłam się plecami o drzewo.

— Poważnie, Luke, wielkie dzięki za to wszystko — odezwałam się, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. W słońcu jego brązowe włosy sprawiały wrażenie nieco jaśniejszych, a oczy lśniły.

— Nie ma sprawy — zapewnił, odwzajemniając uśmiech. — No to... co powiedziałaś swoim braciom? Że gdzie teraz jesteś?

— Och, um... w kawiarni, razem z tobą i innymi — odparłam z ukłuciem poczucia winy. — Naprawdę nie lubię ich okłamywać, no ale... — Upiłam następny łyk, wzruszając ramionami, po czym odchyliłam głowę do tyłu i zamknęłam oczy, ciesząc się ciepłymi promieniami słońca, które padały na moją skórę.

— Więc... — zaczął po chwili, odchrząknąwszy — co jest z tobą i Salvatorem?

Gwałtownie podniosłam powieki. — Co? A niby co ma być z nim... nami... ni-nami?

Przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka i przełknął swój napój. — Po prostu... Mówiłem ci już. Dziwnie na ciebie patrzy.

Prychnęłam. — Wcale nie.

Zerknął na mnie. — Tak myślisz?

— Czemu w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy, że dziwnie na mnie patrzy? — naciskałam. — To znaczy... jeśli chodzi o tamten dzień...

— Nie, nie o to chodzi — zaprzeczył. — Amy... Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam takie wrażenie, jakby... jakby przez tego faceta... mogło wydarzyć się coś złego.

Przygryzałam wargę, gapiąc się na swoje kolana. Czy łowcy posiadali jakiś dodatkowy instynkt?

— Czy...? — Jego głos był nadzwyczaj ochrypły. — No wiesz, czy... go lubisz... albo coś?

Przełknęłam ślinę, zmuszając się do pokręcenia głową. — Damona? Nie, ja... — Przerwałam, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Damon jest jak dla mnie zbyt... niestabilny, zbyt mroczny... Nigdy nie można być pewnym, czy próbuje cię chronić, czy...

..._zabić_.

— ...nie — dokończyłam na głos. — Poza tym... — westchnęłam — on i tak uważa mnie tylko za dziecko, więc...

Dlaczego zabrzmiałam tak, jakbym się żaliła?

Luke dokończył swoją colę i podniósłszy się, wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać. Przyjęłam ją z uśmiechem.

— Chodź, czas na naukę używania kuszy.

— No wreszcie!

~o~

— Nie śpisz, prawda?

Otworzyłam oczy, wyrwana z odrętwienia, w które wprawiło mnie wcześniej przytulne ciepło i miarowe kołysanie się samochodu.

Wyprostowałam się, ziewając. — Nie.

Zaśmiał się. — Jasne.

Pokręciłam lekko głową, usiłując się skoncentrować. — Jestem zmęczona, panie Wielki Zły Pogromco.

— Och, daj spokój — zaprotestował. — I tak dawałem ci fory...

— Cztery godziny, Luke!

W odpowiedzi tylko prychnął. Niebawem dojechaliśmy do mojego domu.

— No to... — odezwał się, zatrzymawszy samochód — następna sobota, ta sama pora?

Zwróciłam się ku niemu twarzą. — Kontynuujemy to?

Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. — Chyba nie sądziłaś, że już skończyliśmy, co?

— No cóż, nie, ale...

— Bo bez dwóch zdań nie zamierzam dać ci jeszcze dyplomu.

Śmiejąc się, odpięłam pas. — W takim razie okej. Następna sobota, ta sama pora. — Wygramoliwszy się na zewnątrz, już miałam zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ale zanim zdążyłam to zrobić, usłyszałam:

— Amy!

Obróciłam się w miejscu. — Tak?

— Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, jestem teraz kimś w rodzaju... twojego nauczyciela, tak?

— Raczej kimś w rodzaju Yody — zaśmiałam się. — Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz określać się mianem nauczyciela. A dlaczego pytasz?

— Więc jesteś moją uczennicą, tak? — kontynuował podejrzanie poważnym tonem.

Uniosłam brew. — Um... Chyba tak.

— To świetnie. W takim razie czy istnieje szansa, że na następną lekcję włożysz podkolanówki i kraciastą mini? Bo... — Reszta jego słów utonęła w ogłuszającym trzasku zamykanych drzwi. Pokazawszy mu zza szyby język, ruszyłam w stronę domu. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że odpalając silnik, zanosił się śmiechem.

— Halo? — zawołałam, kiedy otworzyłam drzwi. — Mike? Will? Ktokolwiek?

Cisza.

— Halo?

— Och, cześć, Amy! — zaświergotała Monica, wchodząc do pokoju... owinięta tylko ręcznikiem.

— Och — wymamrotałam z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. — Um... Cześć.

_Niezręczna sytuacja..._

— Więc... Dan w domu?

— Nie. Chwilę temu wyskoczył do sklepu po piwo — wyjaśniła, patrząc na mnie tak, jakbym to ja stała przed nią półnaga. — Um... Amy?

— Tak?

— Masz liścia we włosach.

Moja ręka automatycznie powędrowała ku głowie. Wyciągnąwszy z włosów jednego liścia, potargałam je, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie było w nich więcej niespodzianek.

— Och, dzięki — odparłam cicho, podczas gdy ona przyglądała się moim ubraniom.

Moim _zakurzonym_ ubraniom.

_O nie..._

Mogłabym przysiąc, że usłyszałam ciche kliknięcie w jej mózgu.

— Powinnam się przebrać — oznajmiłam pospiesznie. — I chyba się zdrzemnę, więc... do zobaczenia później. — Udało mi się zrobić tylko parę kroków w stronę schodów, gdy...

— Amy, zaczekaj.

_O nie... Boże, błagam..._

— Gdzie byłaś?

— Ja... — wykrztusiłam, próbując wymyślić jakieś przekonywujące kłamstwo. — My... to znaczy ja i moi przyjaciele... byliśmy w kawiarni, a potem... wybraliśmy się na spacer do lasu i... i kilka razy się przewróciłam, ale nic mi nie jest.

Uniosła brew. — Naprawdę?

_Spokojnie. Spokojnie..._

— Tak — potwierdziłam. — I wybacz, Monica, ale jestem naprawdę zmęczona, więc pójdę teraz do swojego pokoju. — Wyminęłam ją i wbiegłam na górę po schodach.

Szybko się przebrawszy, rzuciłam się na łóżko i parę oddechów później już spałam.

~o~

O Boże, bolały mnie dosłownie wszystkie mięśnie...

I chyba właśnie dlatego się obudziłam.

No cóż, być może przyczynił się też do tego mój dzwoniący telefon.

Wyciągnąwszy rękę, chwyciłam go i odebrałam połączenie.

— Hm?

— Amy? — odezwała się niepewnie Elena.

— Jedna i jedyna.

— Brzmisz jak...

— ...martwa? Bo właśnie tak się czuję. I nie „martwa" w znaczeniu: „ciągle spacerująca sobie po okolicy, pijąca krew i wyglądająca niesamowicie"...

Zaśmiała się. — No cóż, lepiej szybko się ogarnij, bo wpadasz do mnie z wizytą.

— Nic z tego — zaprotestowałam. — Elena, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem zmęczona...

— I, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie to obchodzi — przerwała mi. — Organizujemy dziś filmowy wieczór, a ty do nas dołączasz.

Jęknęłam. — A co będziemy oglądać?

— Jeszcze nie wiemy — odparła, podczas gdy ja powoli podniosłam się z łóżka.

— Dan jest pewnie zbyt zajęty, żeby mnie do ciebie podrzucić, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru błąkać się sama po ulicach o tej porze...

— Już się tym zajęłam. Damon jest w drodze.

Zamarłam na środku pokoju.

— Amy? Halo?

— Jestem, jestem — zapewniłam cicho. — Damon po mnie przyjedzie?

— Mhm. Tak właściwie... musiałam go o to błagać, no ale... Tak czy owak, za parę minut powinien się u ciebie pojawić.

Dlaczego czułam się tak, jakby moje całe ciało płonęło?

— Och — mruknęłam, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. — Więc powinnam chyba...

— Pozdrów ode mnie Elenę — odezwał się ktoś zza moich pleców, przez co podskoczyłam jak oparzona, a komórka wypadła mi z dłoni.

— Damon! — zawołałam z wyrzutem. — Przestań to robić!

— Masz świadomość, że pewnego dnia w końcu zepsujesz ten biedny telefon, prawda?

Przewróciłam oczami i schyliłam się, żeby podnieść komórkę z podłogi. — Przepraszam za to, Elena.

— Nie ma sprawy — zaśmiała się. — Więc przyjdziesz?

— Mhm.

— Świetnie! Na razie! — pożegnała się pogodnie.

Rozłączywszy się, westchnęłam i odwróciłam się do Damona.

Cholera. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Znowu.

Albo ciągle. Nie byłam pewna.

— No to... jak tam wrażenia po dzisiejszej zabawie z patyczkami?

Przez krótki moment gapiłam się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

— Skąd o tym...?

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Domyśliłem się.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Domyśliłeś się? — powtórzyłam. — Jesteś po prostu... po prostu...

— Amy? Z kim rozmawiasz?

Mike zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je tuż po tym, jak rzuciłam się na łóżko i z powrotem chwyciłam swój telefon. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, kiedy obróciłam głowę, ale po Damonie nie było już śladu.

I całe szczęście. Nie miałam najbledszego pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłabym moim braciom jego obecność tutaj.

Wskazałam wolną dłonią na telefon, który trzymałam przy uchu, i wymówiłam bezgłośnie: „Elena". Mike skinął głową.

— Zaraz będziemy jeść obiad. Głodna?

— Elena... Um... Zadzwonię do ciebie później — powiedziałam i udałam, że naciskam przycisk kończący rozmowę, po czym znowu rzuciłam telefon na poduszkę. — Właśnie miałam was zapytać, czy mogłabym... pójść do Eleny.

Uniósł brew. — Teraz?

— Tak, urządzają babski wieczór — potwierdziłam niepewnie. — Macie coś przeciwko?

— Nie, jasne, że nie — zaprzeczył. — Potrzebujesz podwózki?

— Um... Nie... Damon mnie tam zabierze. — Skrzywiłam się lekko, wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie.

— Damon? — powtórzył nieco podejrzliwie.

— Tak, brat Stefana — odparłam cicho. — Akurat jedzie w tamtym kierunku, więc...

Przyglądał mi się uważnie, a ja jemu błagalnie.

W końcu westchnął.

— Zadzwoń, kiedy dotrzecie na miejsce.

— Jasne. — Pokiwałam gorączkowo głową. — Oczywiście. Dzięki.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozejrzałam się po pokoju.

— Damon?

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Z westchnieniem irytacji podeszłam do szafy, żeby wyciągnąć z niej parę ubrań. Przebrawszy się, wcisnęłam piżamę na dno torby i wyszczotkowałam włosy. Chwilę później usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.

Umieściwszy telefon w kieszeni spodni, szybko zbiegłam na dół.

_Łup, łup..._

_Och._

Moje serce wylądowało tuż obok żołądka, kiedy przypatrywałam się nadzwyczaj surrealistycznej scenie, na którą się natknęłam: Damon czekał na mnie na środku mojego salonu, z rękami założonymi na piersi.

_Myślałam, że poczeka na zewnątrz!_

Mogłabym przysiąc, że Will i Mike zobaczyli wielkie, czerwone litery, który niczym neon migały teraz w moim mózgu: NIEBEZPIECZESTWO! NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO!

— Damon — wydusiłam. — Już... jesteś.

_Witamy w wieczornych wiadomościach z Amy Walsh.._.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Amy.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Tak, wiem.

Mike spoglądał to na mnie, to na niego, aż w końcu odchrząknął.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Chyba powinniśmy już iść — zasugerowałam niepewnie. — Dobranoc, chłopaki.

— Tak, dobranoc — odpowiedział Mike.

— Miło było cię znowu spotkać, Will — pożegnał się Damon, odsunąwszy się na bok, żebym mogła dostać się do drzwi. — A ciebie miło poznać, Mike.

— Tak, ciebie też.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy samochodzie, otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera. Wślizgnęłam się do środka, podczas gdy on ruszył na miejsce kierowcy. Odpalając silnik, zaśmiał się cicho.

— O co chodzi? — zdziwiłam się, zapinając swój pas.

— O twoich braci. Ich rozmowa jest całkiem interesująca.

Moje policzki zrobiły się gorące. — Naprawdę?

Pokiwał głową i zachichotał po raz kolejny.

— A co jest jej tematem?

— Ty — odparł krótko. Westchnąwszy, skupiłam się na widoku za oknem, nie chcąc sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak ta rozmowa mogła wyglądać.

Drzewa i lampy uliczne, które mijaliśmy, wydawały się jedynie rozmazanymi kształtami.

— Więc... — odezwał się po chwili i obrócił głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć — twój zamach nie jest taki zły.

Jęknęłam.

— I twoje uderzanie... nie to, żeby zrobiło coś wampirowi, ale...

— Damon, patrz na drogę!

Przewrócił oczami. — Prowadzę już od bardzo, bardzo dawna, Amy, więc jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że akurat teraz spowoduję wypadek?

— Całkiem wysokie, jeśli nadal będziesz tak jechał! — zirytowałam się, po czym mruknęłam pod nosem: — Zarozumiały, arogancki wampir...

— Słyszałem to.

— Więc muszę jak najszybciej pozbyć się nawyku myślenia na głos — stwierdziłam, zakładając ramiona na piersi i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na moje zarumienione policzki. — A tak poza tym: doskonale rozumiem, że ty z jakiejkolwiek kraksy wyjdziesz bez szwanku, ale ośmielę się ci przypomnieć, że w tym samochodzie znajduje się też zwykły człowiek i...

— Naprawdę uważasz, że pozwoliłbym, by kiedykolwiek ci się coś stało? — Nagle jego głos stał się poważny. Przez krótki moment nie odezwałam się ani słowem.

— N-nie wiem — wyjąkałam w końcu, powstrzymując się od walenia głową w szybę. — To znaczy... — usiłowałam brzmieć jak normalny człowiek — kiedy jestem z tobą... — Ponownie zamilkłam, szukając odpowiednich słów.

— Kiedy jesteś ze mną? — powtórzył spokojnie.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję się tak...

_...jakbym miała przy sobie własnego anioła stróża_.

— ...jakby nic nie mogło mnie skrzywdzić... dopóki nie zmienisz co do mnie zdania — wyznałam z zakłopotaniem, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Znowu się zaśmiał, ale tym razem nieszczerze.

— Jestem najniebezpieczniejszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek stanęło na twojej drodze, Amy — odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. — A ty czujesz się ze mną _bezpieczna_?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nie twierdzę, że nie jesteś niebezpieczny — sprostowałam, starając się zachować spokój. — Ale bycie niebezpiecznym... — wzięłam głęboki oddech — wcale nie jest równoznaczne z byciem okrutnym. Wszyscy jesteśmy niebezpieczni, Damon. Nawet najbardziej niepozorna osoba może krzywdzić innych ludzi. Nie wolno tak po prostu odwracać się do niebezpieczeństwa plecami, bo ono zawsze czai się w pobliżu. Ale... cały sęk tkwi w wyborach. Miałeś niezliczoną ilość okazji do zabicia mnie. I zrobiłbyś to, gdybyś tylko chciał. A tymczasem...

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie próbowałem? — Zmarszczył brwi i zamknął na sekundę oczy. — A myślisz że dlaczego natykałaś się na mnie tak często?

Poczułam na plecach gęsią skórkę.

— I naprawdę sądzisz, że już nie mogę tego zrobić? — Jego głos był teraz głęboki, gardłowy. — Tylko jedna krótka sekunda. Zanim zdążysz mrugnąć. Odejdziesz. Na zawsze.

Moje serce waliło jak młotem. Z jednej strony instynkty nakazywały mi uciekać w siną w dal, ale z drugiej...

— Nie widzę, żebyś mnie teraz atakował. — Nawet mnie samą zaskoczył spokojny ton mojego głosu. — Widzisz? Kwestia wyboru.

Nie odpowiedział.

Wiedziałam, że pozwalam sobie na zbyt wiele, ale kolejne słowa już wypłynęły z moich ust:

— Damon, bez urazy, ale wątpię, że kiedykolwiek odważysz się mnie skrzywdzić.

I właśnie tutaj popełniłam pierwszy błąd. Głupi, okropny błąd. Naprawdę idiotyczny.

Człowiek nigdy nie powinien mówić tego zdania drugiemu człowiekowi. Przenigdy.

Bo oszukuje wtedy samego siebie. Wszyscy się kiedyś krzywdzimy.

A Damon?

Damon mógł okazać się tą osobą, która jest w stanie zranić mnie najbardziej.

Wkrótce zatrzymaliśmy się przy domu Eleny. Odpiąwszy pas, podniosłam głowę. Jego przeszywające oczy wbiły się w moje.

— Fakt — przyznał powoli. — Nie sądzę, że to zrobię. — Obrzucił spojrzeniem moją twarz. — Jesteś prawdopodobnie jedyną ludzką istotą, której mogę to powiedzieć.

Nagle moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Patrzyłam na niego jak zahipnotyzowana, odczuwając silne zawroty głowy, aż w końcu jakimś cudem udało mi się wrócić do rzeczywistości i otworzyłam drzwi.

— Na razie, Damon — wymamrotałam, wysiadając z auta.

— Och, Walsh?

Odwróciłam się. — Tak?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Ten dzieciak... Reese, tak? Może i jest idiotą, ale ten pomysł o kraciastej mini i podkolanówkach był całkiem niezły.

Poczułam gorąco na policzkach. — Damon!

Zaśmiał się, a ja trzasnęłam drzwiami, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę domu Eleny.

~o~o~


	25. Bunt zaszufladkowanej

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXV ~**

Dookoła panowała ciemność.

I cisza.

Słyszałam tylko śpiew ptaków i świst powietrza, które przeciskało się przez moje na wpół otwarte usta.

A on krążył gdzieś w pobliżu. Musiał. Gdybym tylko mogła...

Nagle poczułam na szyi jego oddech.

— Bu.

Odwróciwszy się w okamgnieniu, przycisnęłam czubek kołka do jego klatki piersiowej.

— Pudło. Znowu.

Z pełnym irytacji prychnięciem zerwałam z oczu opaskę. W pierwszej chwili oślepiło mnie jaskrawe światło, ale już kilka sekund później zobaczyłam, że Luke ze znaczącym uśmiechem spoglądał na miejsce, które bym potencjalnie zaatakowała.

Jego_ brzuch._

Jęknęłam i rzuciłam kołek na ziemię, po czym sama na nią opadłam.

— Poddaję się. Kończę z tym.

— Amy...

— Jestem beznadziejna! — zawyłam niczym rozwydrzone dziecko. Zachichotał.

— Raczej zmęczona — poprawił racjonalnym tonem. Westchnęłam i wyrwałam garść trawy. — Może na dzisiaj już wystarczy, co? — dodał. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam tylko ramionami, nadal wyładowując złość na biednej Matce Ziemi.

— Amy...

— Co? — oburknęłam. — Najwyraźniej nie jestem w stanie zlokalizować czyjegoś serca po ciemku, więc po prostu dodajmy to do listy rzeczy, których nie umiem zrobić!

— Za dużo od siebie wymagasz.

Nie skomentowałam tego, kontynuując gwałtowne wyrywanie trawy, aż...

Przestałam, zauważywszy, że Luke z uroczym spojrzeniem podawał mi stokrotkę. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam i wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby odebrać kwiatek, ale zamiast zwyczajnie mi go wręczyć, umieścił go za moim uchem.

— Twoje włosy wydają się... jaśniejsze — stwierdził z uśmiechem, kiedy poprawiłam położenie stokrotki, żeby nie spadła. Zachichotałam.

— Tak, to przez słońce — wyjaśniłam i odgarnęłam z twarzy parę kosmyków. — I piegi są przez nie bardziej widoczne... — mruknęłam, nie do końca świadomie pocierając nos. Teraz to Luke zachichotał, ale po chwili raptownie spoważniał.

— Coś cię trapi, prawda? — zapytał. — Jesteś dzisiaj... rozkojarzona.

Mój uśmiech również znikł. Wyciągnąwszy kwiatek zza ucha, zaczęłam obracać go w dłoniach.

— To pewnie nic nie znaczy — powiedziałam powoli — ale... przez cały zeszły tydzień Monica dziwnie na mnie patrzyła. A dzisiaj... — Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Po prostu... Zresztą, nieważne. Prawdopodobnie popadam w paranoję, ale nie chcę, żeby Dan się czegoś domyślił... — W tym momencie przerwałam. Luke nie wiedział, że moi bracia to łowcy, racja?

Podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy. — Bez dwóch zdań to jedynie paranoja — pocieszył mnie łagodnie.

Znowu westchnęłam, ale już nic nie powiedziałam.

— Chodź — odezwał się po chwili. — Kończymy na dzisiaj. Wyglądasz na naprawdę zmęczoną. — Podniósł się i zabrał z ziemi kołki, po czym ruszył w stronę samochodu. Nie zwlekając zbyt długo, poszłam w jego ślady, lecz wkrótce zamarłam, znienacka coś sobie uświadomiwszy.

— Damon? — szepnęłam, przeczesując wzrokiem las. — Jesteś tutaj... albo coś?

Cisza.

No poważnie, a czego innego się spodziewałam? Że znienacka wyskoczy zza jakiegoś drzewa?

Pokręciłam głową i ponownie skierowałam się ku aucie.

_Z dnia na dzień dziwaczeję coraz bardziej_.

~o~

Tuż po tym, gdy otworzyłam drzwi, usłyszałam dzwonek mojej komórki.

— Och, cześć, Caroline — przywitałam się, odebrawszy połączenie, i pomachałam do Michaela, który siedział na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. — Co tam?

— Nic ciekawego. Jaki jest ulubiony kolor Willa?

Zatrzymałam się na środku salonu.

— Um... Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

— Jaki jest ulubiony kolor Willa?

— Willa... czyli mojego brata Willa? — zapytałam niepewnie.

Westchnęła. — Tak, Amy, twojego brata Willa. Jaki jest jego...?

— A po co ci to wiedzieć? — zdziwiłam się. W międzyczasie w pokoju zjawił się Will we własnej osobie, trzymając w rękach dwie podkoszulki.

— Ta czy ta? — wymówił bezgłośnie, prezentując mi obie po kolei. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Um... Caroline, mogę oddzwonić do ciebie później?

— Po prostu powiedz mi ten cholerny kolor! — wrzasnęła, przez co się wzdrygnęłam.

— Dobra, dobra! Spróbuj z niebieskim — wymamrotałam i się rozłączyłam. Will sprawiał wrażenie zaintrygowanego.

— Rozmawiałaś z Caroline?

— Tak. Co się tu u diabła dzieje? — zażądałam wyjaśnień, ale zdawał się mnie nie usłyszeć.

— Dlaczego wspomniałaś o niebieskim? Ona lubi niebieski?

— Nie, ty go lu-... Co się tu u diabła dzieje?

Zignorował mnie i wrócił na górę. Odwróciłam się do Mike'a.

— Więc? O co chodzi?

— Nasz Willy ma randkę — zachichotał.

— Z...? Chwileczkę. Tylko mi nie mów, że z Caroline.

— Z Caroline.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Najświętsza Panienko... Will! — krzyknęłam i rzuciłam się ku schodom. Załomotawszy w drzwi prowadzące do jego pokoju, otworzyłam je bez czekania na odpowiedź.

— Hej!

— Nie możesz iść na randkę z Caroline! Postradałeś rozum?

— To nie randka — zaprzeczył cierpliwym tonem, nie przerywając wertowania swojej szafy.

— Och, naprawdę? Więc co?

— Nic! — odparł z przekonaniem. — Spójrz: wpadłem na nią dzisiaj, trochę pogadaliśmy, okazało się, że chciałaby obejrzeć ten nowy film, a że ja też chciałbym go obejrzeć, więc po prostu idziemy razem do kina. I tyle!

Usiadłam na łóżku. — O Boże, już po mnie.

— Amy...

— Schrzanisz ten związek i Caroline przestanie się ze mną przyjaźnić.

— Cóż za optymistyczne nastawienie...

— Will, nie rób tego...

— Och, jesteś taka...

— „Ten, kto spotyka się z najlepszą przyjaciółką siostry swej, winien być przez nią zabity we śnie". Poważnie, taką miałam dziś wróżbę w ciasteczku szczęścia.

— Amy...

— O, Afrodyto, bogini miłości, przyzywam cię...

Złapał mnie za ramię i popchnął w kierunku drzwi.

— ...nie pozwól tej parze zaistnieć!

— Na razie, siostrzyczko — pożegnał się i zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem. Zatupotałam ze złością i z powrotem poszłam na dół.

— Nie zadziałało, co? — spytał Mike.

— To idiota! — zawołałam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i siadając obok niego.

Obrócił ku mnie głowę. — Przynajmniej masz pewność, że Caroline nie jest taka jak Monica.

— Nikt nie może być taki jak Monica — stwierdziłam. — Ale naprawdę, co będzie następne? Ty umawiający się z Bonnie?

— No cóż, czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment, żeby ci to oznajmić... — Urwał, otrzymawszy ode mnie cios w ramię. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — Okej, okej, nie ma potrzeby przemocy — zaśmiał się. — A tak na marginesie, gdzie się podziewałaś?

— Tu i tam, z Lucasem — odparłam, wzruszając ramionami.

Zerknął na mnie. — Ostatnio spędzacie ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu.

Ponownie wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Afrodyto, bogini miłości, przyzywam cię...

— Zamknij się.

~o~

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Popatrzyłam na nie znad książki. — Proszę?

Do pokoju weszła Monica. — Cześć, Amy.

— Um... Cześć — przywitałam się, wkładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego — odparła i usiadła w nogach mojego łóżka. — Jak ci minął dzień?

— Chyba dobrze — mruknęłam. — A tobie?

— Och, mnie też — odpowiedziała dziwnym tonem. — Spotkałam się z przyjaciółką w „Grillu".

Podniosłam głowę. — Um... Naprawdę?

— Tak — potwierdziła. — Nawiasem mówiąc, jestem prawie pewna, że powiedziałaś mi, że też się tam wybierasz, razem z Lucasem, ale nigdzie was nie widziałam. Zmieniliście plany?

Wypuściłam z płuc przerywany strumień powietrza, a moje serce momentalnie przyspieszyło.

— N-Nie...

— Naprawdę? Bo siedziałyśmy tam przez jakieś... trzy godziny i przez cały ten czas jakoś nie mogłam cię zobaczyć. — Jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy wbijały się teraz w moje.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Monica...

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Amy?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nic.

Westchnęła.

— Przysięgam... To znaczy... Nie robię niczego złego! — zapewniłam pospiesznie. — Byłam z Lucasem, ale...

— Och, w to nie wątpię — stwierdziła chłodno.

Ponownie zmarszczyłam brwi. — Co to ma znaczyć?

— Że wierzę, że z nim byłaś. Martwi mnie natomiast to, _co_ robiliście.

— Cokolwiek sobie myślisz, na pewno nie...

Uciszyła mnie gestem ręki.

— Nie wiem, co robiliście — przyznała. — Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowiem, że znowu okłamujesz swoich braci, niezwłocznie ich o tym poinformuję.

Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść i musiałam ugryźć się w język.

— To oczywiste, że teraz tego nie widzisz, ale skoro ten chłopak sprawia, że nas okłamujesz, to najwyraźniej robi coś złego. Z tobą.

_Uspokój się. Nie strać kontroli..._

— Mogę to wszystko rozważyć przy pomocy własnego rozumu, Monica.

— Nie twierdzę, że nie możesz, ale najwyraźniej Luke ma na ciebie duży wpływ — powiedziała łagodnie. — Nie pozwól się wykorzystać...

— Nie należę do tego rodzaju dziewczyn...

— Amy — przerwała mi ostrzegawczo, po czym westchnęła po raz kolejny. — Zrozum, ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził. — Uścisnęła moją dłoń. — Ja tylko...

— Chciałabym pobyć sama przez parę minut, jeśli pozwolisz. — Było to jedynie suche stwierdzenie faktu. W moim głosie nie pobrzmiewały żadne emocje, ale w rzeczywistości musiałam się mocno wysilić, żeby okiełznać wściekłość, która się we mnie teraz gotowała. A bez wątpienia poniosłabym w tej kwestii klęskę, gdyby z ust Moniki padło choć jedno słowo więcej.

Obdarzywszy mnie pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem, wstała z łóżka i opuściła pokój. Zacisnęłam zęby i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów. Więc tak to sobie wszystko wyjaśniła, hę?

Przetarłam twarz i szybko się podniosłam, zabierając telefon ze stolika. Wsadziłam go do kieszeni, następnie chwyciłam torebkę, włożyłam do niej portfel i kołek, a potem zeszłam do salonu.

— Dokąd idziesz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Dzwoniły dziewczyny. Wychodzimy na miasto. Wrócę po dziesiątej.

Zatrzasnąwszy za sobą drzwi, ruszyłam z furią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

Przesadziłam.

Oczywiście, ze tak. Przecież Monica po prostu się o mnie martwiła.

Racja?

Racja...

Przez jakiś czas kręciłam się bez celu po okolicy, aż w końcu znalazłam się przed „Grillem". Przełknęłam ślinę i z dziwnym uczuciem w brzuchu weszłam do środka.

Podeszłam do baru i zajęłam jeden z wolnych stołków.

— Zgubiłaś się, mały Czerwony Kapturku?

Obróciwszy głowę, zobaczyłam Damona, który przyglądał mi się z ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Nie, wielki, zły wilku.

Usiadł obok. — Co ty tu robisz?

W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam tylko ramionami. Gestem ręki wskazał barmanowi, żeby ten ponownie napełnił jego szklankę i żeby przyniósł też coś dla mnie.

— Nie... nie pijam whisky, Damon — wymamrotałam, kiedy barman się zbliżył.

— Najpierw muszę zobaczyć jakiś dokument tożsamości — oznajmił, spoglądając na mnie. Damon odchrząknął, żeby przenieść jego spojrzenie na siebie.

— Nie, nie musisz — stwierdził spokojnym głosem. Przez krótki moment mężczyzna tylko mu się przyglądał, po czym bez słowa poszedł po nasze drinki.

Popatrzyłam na Damona, całkowicie zdezorientowana. — Jak to zrobiłeś?

Uniósł brwi. — A jak myślisz?

Gapiłam się na niego przez parę sekund, a potem otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

— Chwileczkę... Chyba nie potrafisz...? Czy potrafisz?

Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem, podczas gdy barman podał nam szklanki.

— Potrafisz hipnotyzować ludzi! — szepnęłam zszokowana, zakrywając usta dłonią.

Upił łyk. — Mhm. No dalej, napij się.

— „Mhm"? Potrafisz hipnotyzować ludzi i tylko tyle masz na ten temat do powiedzenia? — Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy. — Mnie też hipnotyzowałeś?

Znowu uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Nie chcesz wiedzieć...

— Damon!

Westchnął z irytacją. — Spokojnie, Złotowłosa. Nie hipnotyzowałem cię.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Wypij to, a ci powiem.

Z lekkim grymasem zerknęłam na mój drink, po czym sięgnęłam po niego i posłusznie upiłam łyk. Mając wrażenie, że właśnie przełknęłam ciekły ogień, zakaszlałam i postawiłam szklankę na ladzie.

— Więc?

Westchnął z wyraźnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Podziękuj swoim braciom. — Kiwnął głową w kierunku mojej szyi. — Za naszyjnik.

Zerknęłam w dół i odruchowo zaczęłam okręcać łańcuszek pomiędzy palcami. — Co z nim?

— Pewnie jest w nim werbena. Zawsze go nosisz?

— Tak, od dziecka — mruknęłam.

— I nigdy go nie zdejmujesz?

Przygryzłam wargę. — Zdejmuję, na noc. Wplątuje mi się we włosy.

Uniósł brwi, a w jego oczach zalśniły dziwne iskierki, lecz jak szybko się pojawiły, tak szybko zniknęły.

Upił kolejny łyk swojej whisky. — No to... powiesz mi wreszcie, co tutaj robisz?

Podniosłam szklankę, ale nic z niej nie wypiłam, tylko z powrotem odłożyłam ją na ladę.

— Piję?

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Nocne wypady do baru nie splamią twojej niewinności?

Zacisnęłam zęby. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż powie coś takiego.

Traktował mnie jak dziecko.

Znowu.

— Może wcale nie jestem taka niewinna, jak ci się wydaje — odparłam wyzywająco. Dziwiąc się sama sobie, że zdobyłam się na powiedzenie czegoś takiego, poczułam gorąco na policzkach. Co ja robiłam, na litość boską?

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, pokazując, że nie wierzy w żadne moje słowo. — Jasne.

Zwilżywszy wargi, popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy, po czym ponownie chwyciłam szklankę i opróżniłam ją tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam. Powstrzymując kaszel, podniosłam głowę.

— Mogę poprosić o jeszcze jeden?

Zaczęło się od „jeszcze jednego". Ale ten „jeszcze jeden" pociągnął za sobą kolejne i przestałam liczyć po piątym.

Reszta wieczoru była... rozmazana. Udało mi się jedynie zapamiętać, że Damon zabrał mnie do domu, a potem potknęłam się o krzesło i swoim upadkiem wyrwałam wszystkich ze snu. Spędziłam jeszcze pół godziny z głową w toalecie — dosłownie — aż w końcu Mike zaniósł mnie do łóżka.

I wtedy dookoła zapanowała ciemność.

~o~

Następnego ranka obudziłam się z najokropniejszym bólem głowy na świecie, czując się tak, jakbym dźwigała na barkach żelazną kulę, o wiele za ciężką dla reszty mojego ciała.

Skrzywiłam się i wcisnęłam twarz głębiej w poduszkę.

_Chwileczkę..._

Gwałtownie się wzdrygnęłam, przez co głowa zabolała mnie jeszcze bardziej, po czym zmusiłam się do wstania i lekko chwiejnym krokiem podeszłam do okna.

— Cholera... — mruknęłam, zobaczywszy samochody. Ciągle byli w domu.

_Już nie żyję. W końcu nadszedł ten moment... Żegnaj, okrutny świecie! Miło było cię poznać..._

Nagle usłyszałam odgłos czyichś kroków dochodzących od strony schodów, więc spróbowałam z powrotem wskoczyć do łóżka, by udać, że nadal śpię. Oczywiście źle oceniłam odległość i zamiast na materacu, z głośnym hukiem wylądowałam na podłodze.

_Poczułabym, gdybym rozbiła sobie czaszkę, prawda?_

Ktoś otworzył drzwi.

— O, już nie śpisz. Świetnie — odezwał się Dan, ignorując fakt, że jego jedyna siostra leży na ziemi. — Zejdź do salonu — dodał i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z pokoju.

Z małą pomocą oparcia łóżka podniosłam się na nogi i poszłam do łazienki, gdzie spędziłam prawie pięć minut, myjąc twarz co najmniej dziesięć razy. Dopiero potem bez pośpiechu zeszłam na parter.

Mike robił sobie kawę, Will siedział na kanapie, a Dan stał przy wysepce kuchennej. Monica natomiast patrzyła na mnie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

Przygryzając wargę, usiadłam na krześle.

— Lepiej zostawię was samych — mruknęła Monica i pocałowawszy Dana, opuściła kuchnię.

— Błagam, powiedzcie coś — odezwałam się wkrótce ledwie słyszalnym głosem, składając dłonie na kolanach. — Bo to milczenie rozsadzi mi mózg.

Mike westchnął. — Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tego typu rozmowa kiedykolwiek się odbędzie, Amy.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

— Nie winimy cię...

— Nie winimy jej? — warknął Dan. — Mów za siebie! Co ty sobie do cholery myślałaś? — wrzasnął na mnie.

— Dan...

— Nie, poważnie, Will! — przerwał mu. — Skoro popełniła błąd, to niech teraz poniesie konsekwencje!

Nie śmiałam podnieść wzroku z podłogi. — Nie chciałam się upić...

— Och, z pewnością! Ale masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy? Jak wyglądałaś, kiedy wróciłaś do domu?

Poczułam w oczach coś palącego. — Przykro mi...

— I powinno! — krzyknął po raz kolejny. — Nigdzie nie wyjdziesz, dopóki nie dostaniesz mojego pozwolenia.

Poderwałam głowę. — Słucham?

— Dobrze słyszałaś.

Tego było już za wiele...

Wstałam z krzesła tak szybko, że je przewróciłam. — Chyba nie mówisz poważnie!

— Zdziwisz się — odparł spokojnie. — A teraz marsz do swojego pokoju. Masz szlaban.

— Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

— Więc się tak nie zachowuj!

Zacisnęłam zęby. Trzęsły mi się kolana, ale udało mi się nie stracić hartu ducha.

— Wiecie co? Powinniśmy pogadać o tym później, gdy się trochę... uspokoicie — zasugerował Will. Nie skomentowałam tego, tylko popatrzyłam na niego butnie. Dotychczas zawsze ich słuchałam, ale teraz... nie zamierzałam pozwolić im na zrobienie mi czegoś takiego.

— Och, więc teraz jestem dzieckiem, tak? — zadrwiłam. — Nie byłam dzieckiem, musząc rozpoczynać nowe życie za każdym razem, kiedy moim braciom zachciało się przeprowadzki, ale teraz nim jestem?

— Nie poruszaj spraw, o których nie masz pieprzonego pojęcia! — wrzasnął.

— Bo co? — zapytałam. — No co, Dan? Dalej! Co zrobisz?

— Amy, zamknij się — wtrącił Mike. Pokręciłam głową.

— Więc nie powinnam poruszać spraw, o których nie mam pojęcia? A niby skąd mam je mieć, skoro nigdy nie...?

— Och, a teraz zaczniesz pewnie tę śpiewkę o sekretach, tak? — Znowu podniósł głos, przez co momentalnie zamilkłam. — Kto jak kto, Amy, ale ty akurat nie masz prawa wytykać nam utrzymywania czegokolwiek w tajemnicy! Co robiłaś wczorajszego ranka, hę? A tydzień temu? Najwyraźniej to ty nas okłamujesz, i to od dłuższego czasu!

Monica...

Powiedziała mu.

— Dan, mogę...

— Nie chcę tego słuchać! — zawołał. — Nawet nie próbuj niczego wyjaśniać!

Przygryzłam język, próbując nie stracić koncentracji.

— A teraz jeszcze coś takiego! — kontynuował. — Moja młodsze siostra wraca do domu zalana w trupa! Nie znam tej dziewczyny, w którą się przemieniłaś, Amy, ale wiem jedno: to już nie jest ta siostra, którą do tej pory miałem.

Do oczu ponownie napłynęły mi łzy.

— Dan, wystarczy. — Głos Willa brzmiał stanowczo, ale Dan pokręcił jedynie głową.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie zawiodłaś.

— Dan, albo się zamkniesz, albo przysięgam na Boga, że...

_Nie płacz. Nie płacz..._

Czując ucisk w gardle, zacisnęłam usta i z trudem powstrzymałam łzy.

— Naprawdę tak się czujesz? — Mój głos lekko drżał. — Zawiodłam cię?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — zapewnił Mike. — Dan, powiedz jej, idioto...

— Tylko dlatego, że popełniłam jeden błąd, już cię zawiodłam?

— Kilkukrotne okłamywanie kogoś to więcej niż jeden błąd — wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— A więc tak powiedziała ci twoja „idealna" dziewczyna — warknęłam. — Słuchasz każdego jej słowa, ale mnie już nie raczysz wysłuchać?

Nie odpowiedział. Odetchnęłam głęboko, mrugając, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

— Wiesz co? Po prostu... o tym zapomnij. — Głos mi się załamał, a ja sama się zachwiałam, lecz na szczęście zdołałam utrzymać równowagę i wyszłam z kuchni.

Pokonawszy biegiem schody, omal nie wpadłam na Monicę.

Trzęsąc się ze złości, wzięłam głęboki oddech i spróbowałam się opanować.

— Amy, on robi to dla twojego dobra...

— Monica — warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby — to nie jest odpowiednia pora na tego typu zapewnienia. Mogę powiedzieć rzeczy, których będę potem żałować, więc po prostu odpuść...

— Wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz, ale my nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami! — odparła słodkim głosikiem, jakby mówiła do pięciolatki.

Krew w moich żyłach już prawie się zagotowała. Targały mną emocje kompletnie pozbawione logiki, czegokolwiek... Towarzyszyła mi jedynie czysta, bulgocząca wściekłość.

Dziwne pulsowanie doszło do koniuszków moich palców i tam się zatrzymało. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, czując, jak paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolona — oznajmiłam, po czym zaśmiałam się gorzko. — Boże, a ja naprawdę miałam zamiar cię przeprosić... — Przełknęłam ślinę. — Ale pozwól, że coś ci jeszcze powiem, Monica. Zrobię to pierwszy i ostatni raz: nawet nie próbuj znowu nastawić moich braci przeciwko mnie, ponieważ następnym razem zareaguję inaczej. I bez wątpienia ci się to nie spodoba.

Położyła rękę na sercu i otworzyła szerzej swoje błękitne, dziecięce oczy. — Czy to groźba?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam, zmuszając się do słodkiego uśmiechu. — Oczywiście, że nie. To, Monica, jest obietnica.

Odwróciwszy się na pięcie, weszłam do mojego pokoju i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi.

Gdy tylko to zrobiłam, osunęłam się na kolana, próbując wyciszyć szloch, który wydobył się z moich ust.

~o~o~


	26. Z czego zrobione są koszmary

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXVI ~**

— I zanim mi to wytkniesz: tak, wiem, nie powinnam odzywać się do niej w taki sposób, ale proszę cię, w porównaniu z tą dziewczyną... macocha Kopciuszka to Bambi! — zawyłam, podczas gdy Elena próbowała przestać się śmiać.

— Na pewno nie jest aż taka zła.

Popatrzyłam na nią z powątpiewaniem. — Nie znasz jej, Elena. Ona jest... ona jest chodzącym koszmarem!

— Może przesadzasz?

— Hej, po czyjej jesteś stronie? — zapytałam z wyrzutem.

Uniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji. — Po twojej, ale staram się po prostu podejść do sprawy z dystansem.

Wzruszyłam gburowato ramionami.

— Nawiasem mówiąc... — zaczęła cicho, rozejrzawszy się dookoła — uważam, że twoja nauka... no wiesz, tej samoobrony... to genialny pomysł.

— To jesteśmy już dwie, bo inni nie podzielają naszego entuzjazmu — odparłam ponuro, gmerając widelcem w sałatce.

— No cóż, nie sądzę, byś musiała wykorzystywać te lekcje w praktyce, ale... dowiedzenie się, jak operować kołkiem chyba nie może wyjść nikomu na złe, co?

Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. — Raczej nie. Ale...

— Caroline i Bonnie tu idą — ostrzegła, więc natychmiast zamilkłam. Sekundę później wolne miejsce obok mnie zajęła Caroline.

— Wiedziałaś, że twój brat genialnie całuje?

Zmarszczyłam nos. — Z każdym słowem w tym zdaniu jest coś nie tak... — Przerwałam, coś sobie nagle uświadomiwszy. — Chwila, chwila, chwila... Błagam, powiedz, że to tylko czysto teoretyczne stwierdzenie.

— Boże, to było takie... takie... — westchnęła, uśmiechając się niezbyt przytomnie.

— Kupidyn nienawidzi mnie pod każdym względem... — wymamrotałam i zakryłam twarz dłońmi. — Na litość boską, co się dzieje z moimi braćmi i ich hormonami?

Bonnie się zaśmiała. — Cóż, co do ciebie nie mogę mieć pewności, ale Kupidyn zdaje się bardzo lubić naszą Caroline.

— To znaczy, poważnie... — kontynuowała Caroline, gapiąc się przed siebie i najwidoczniej nie słuchając żadnej z nas. — Hej, wspominał coś o mnie?

Przygryzłam wargę. — Nie byliśmy w nastroju do jakichkolwiek rozmów — wyznałam cicho.

Zmarszczyła brwi. — Czemu?

— Nieważne — odparłam, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie chodzi o nic istotnego — dodałam, a następnie podniosłam wzrok i z uśmiechem pomachałam Luke'owi, który patrzył akurat w naszą stronę. Odwzajemniwszy uśmiech, skinął głową w geście powitania i wrócił do rozmowy z Mattem.

— Wygląda na to, że jednak Kupidyn trochę cię lubi. — Caroline puściła mi oczko. Pokazałam jej język.

— Idź się całować z moim bratem, Caroline.

— Już to robiłam, słodziutka.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Wiesz, że naprawdę cię nienawidzę, prawda?

Wzruszyła ramionami, a na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. — Twój brat z kolei...

Z jękiem ukryłam twarz w ramieniu Bonnie.

— Powstrzymaj ją!

— Gdybym tylko mogła... — mruknęła. Usłyszawszy dźwięk dzwonka, poderwałam głowę.

— Wspaniale. Dzwonek. Ruszcie się, powinnyśmy już iść do klasy. — Zeskoczyłam ze swojego miejsca i ruszyłam przed siebie tak szybko, jak potrafiłam.

~o~

— Potrzeba nam piżama-party — oświadczyła Caroline, kiedy wyszłyśmy ze szkoły.

Uniosłam brew. — Niech zgadnę: u mnie?

Gorączkowo pokiwała głową. Elena zachichotała.

— Niezły pomysł.

— Nie, to po prostu pretekst. W rzeczywistości Caroline chce pomigdalić się z moim bratem i zagwarantować mi traumatyczne przeżycia — stwierdziłam. Caroline prychnęła z irytacją.

— To tylko tak przy okazji.

— Mhm — mruknęłyśmy z Bonnie w tym samym momencie.

Przewróciła oczami. — No poważnie, dajcie spokój. Od wieków nie robiłyśmy babskiego wieczoru! Co powiecie na dzisiaj?

— Ja nie mogę — oznajmiła Bonnie. — Mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia.

— Malkontentka — skwitowała Caroline. — A ty, Elena?

— Hm, ja jestem „za"... chyba — mruknęła, spoglądając na mnie. — Jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko. Bo wiesz, ta kłótnia z Danem...

— Dan nocuje dzisiaj u Moniki. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Więc... my trzy, mój dom?

— Jej! — Caroline klasnęła w dłonie.

Ponownie uniosłam brew.

— Ale jeśli zobaczę, że...

— Będę grzeczna, będę grzeczna! — przerwała mi. — Słowo harcerza.

~o~

Czego nowego dowiedziałam się o Caroline?

Że nie należy jej ufać. W ogóle.

Przechodząc obok, załomotałam w drzwi do pokoju Willa i krzyknęłam: — Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że was nienawidzę!

Najpierw usłyszałam chichot Caroline, a potem zdyszany głos Willa: — Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko!

Prychnąwszy ze złością, weszłam do swojego pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku obok Eleny.

— No to... co oglądamy?

— Zobaczmy, co my tutaj mamy... „Paranormal Activity"?

— Nie.

— Um... „Piła"?

— Odpada.

— „Krwawe walentynki"?

— Super! — Wyrwałam jej płytę z rąk i uruchomiłam film. Gdy umieściłam pomiędzy nami miskę z popcornem, seans zaczął się na dobre.

Pół godziny później po popcornie nie zostało ani śladu, więc wcisnęłam przycisk pauzy i zeszłam do kuchni po kolejną porcję. Po powrocie do pokoju uniosłam włosy, żeby zdjąć naszyjnik...

...ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliłam. Obróciwszy się, rzuciłam się na łóżko.

— Elena?

— Tak? — odparła, ponownie włączając film.

— W jaki sposób Damon został wampirem?

Obróciła ku mnie głowę. — Nie powiedział ci?

— Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. — Zamilkłam na moment. — A tak w ogóle, kiedy już o czymś rozmawiamy, to traktuje mnie jak dziecko.

Przygryzła wargę. — Zmieniono go... jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

— Wiem — przyznałam słabym głosem. — Więc... jak stał się wampirem? Bo napomknął tylko, że to był jego wybór.

Pokręciła delikatnie głową. — Tak ci powiedział?

Skinęłam głową. Zaśmiała się nieszczerze.

— To... Pamiętasz tę naszą rozmowę, podczas której wspomniałam ci o Katherine?

Pokiwałam głową po raz kolejny. — To ta jego była dziewczyna, tak?

Przełknęła porcję popcornu. — Ona go zmieniła.

Zakryłam usta dłonią. — O mój... Jak to zrobiła? To znaczy... też była wampirem?

Elena wzięła głęboki oddech. — To długa historia...

— Opowiedz mi. Proszę.

Sięgnęła po następną porcję popcornu. — Katherine... No cóż, zanim Damon i Stefan zostali zmienieni, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło... ona tak jakby... umawiała się z oboma. W tym samym czasie.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

— Jak powiedział mi Stefan, używała przymusu, żeby im to nie przeszkadzało i w ogóle...

— I wtedy ich zmieniła?

— Nie — zaprzeczyła Elena. — Zmuszała Stefana do picia swojej krwi i wymazywała to z jego pamięci...

— Wampiry mogą coś takiego zrobić? — przerwałam jej po raz kolejny, coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. — Mogą... sprawić, że zapomnisz? Tak po prostu?

Skinęła głową. — Mogą zmusić cię do zrobienia czegokolwiek. W każdym razie, Katherine używała przymusu na Stefanie, ale, jak powiedział mi Stefan, Damon pił jej krew z własnej woli. Pewnie to właśnie dlatego powiedział ci, że to był jego wybór. A potem... pewnej nocy, członkowie rady zapolowali na wszystkie wampiry. Łącznie z Katherine. Stefan i Damon zginęli, próbując ją uratować. No cóż, tak właściwie nie zginęli, bo w ich organizmach ciągle znajdowała się jej krew. Zamiast tego zmienili się w wampiry. A Katherine... uwięziono w grobowcu pod kościołem. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleliśmy.

— C-co mam przez to rozumieć?

— Cóż, powiedzmy, że... kilka miesięcy przed twoją przeprowadzką tutaj dowiedzieliśmy się, że jej tam nigdy nie było. Wygląda na to, że... że uciekła.

— O mój Boże...

— Damon był... Nie jestem w stanie ci opisać, jak się wtedy czuł. Przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat szukał sposobu, żeby ją stamtąd wydostać. I nagle okazało się, że w ogóle jej na nim nie zależało. Ani trochę.

Z jakiegoś powodu poczułam ucisk w gardle. — Och...

— Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie Katherine teraz jest. I naprawdę chcę, żeby tak pozostało.

— A Damon?

Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie wiem.

— A Stefan?

— Stefan już jej nie kocha. Nie po tym, jak ukazała mu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. — Przygryzła wargę. — Ale...

— Ale co?

— Katherine jest powodem, dla którego Stefan zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Tak jakby.

Objęłam się ramionami, nie potrafiąc się dłużej skupić.

_Kochał ją przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat?_

— Dlaczego? — zapytałam. Mój głos brzmiał tak, jakby dochodził z bardzo, bardzo daleka.

— Wyglądam jak ona.

Uniosłam głowę. — Co?

— Wyglądam dokładnie tak samo jak ona. Jakbyśmy były bliźniaczkami.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Jakim cudem?

Pokręciła głową. — Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Zaczęłam obgryzać paznokcie. — Łał...

— Ale... przekonał się, że jestem kompletnie inną osobą, więc... Na początku byłam wściekła, ale teraz... już wszystko rozumiem.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła zarumieniona Caroline.

— Hej...

Nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. Nie byłam w stanie o niczym myśleć.

Jak mogłam konkurować z kobietą, którą kochał przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat?

Chwileczkę...

To pytanie wcale nie padło.

— Coś się stało? Bo wyglądacie tak, jakbyście zobaczyły ducha. — Usiadła obok nas i zerknęła na ekran. — Uch. Za dużo krwi jak dla was, co?

Pokiwałam głową, ciągle zszokowana. — Tak. Za dużo krwi jak dla mnie.

~o~

Zewsząd otaczały mnie lustra.

Marszcząc lekko brwi, rozejrzałam się dookoła. Byłam...

...na balu maskowym?

Poczuwszy na ramieniu stukanie czyjegoś palca, obróciłam głowę.

— Luke. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Hej.

— Cześć — przywitał się i wyciągnął ku mnie rękę. — Zatańczymy?

Chichocząc, ujęłam jego dłoń. Przysunął moje ciało do swojego, po czym oboje zaczęliśmy się poruszać w bardzo, bardzo wolnym tempie...

— Tak na marginesie: wyglądasz fantastycznie.

Uniosłam brwi. — Dzięki.

Obrócił mnie i ponownie przybliżył do siebie. Nagle zauważyłam, że na zewnątrz, przy drzwiach, poruszył się jakiś cień.

Zamarłam i popatrzyłam na Lucasa.

— Pozwolisz, że na chwilę cię zostawię? — zapytałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszłam z pomieszczenia tak szybko, jak pozwalały mi na to moje buty na wysokich obcasach.

Popędziłam na dół do holu, wertując wzrokiem otoczenie. Gdy dostrzegłam otwarte drzwi, gwałtownie się zatrzymałam, a następnie nieśmiało wkroczyłam do środka, przyglądając się zwróconej do mnie plecami osobie.

— Damon?

Odwrócił się w moją stronę z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem igrającym na jego wargach. Bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń, a ja chwyciłam ją z przerażająco szybko bijącym sercem. Okręciwszy mnie dookoła, przysunął mnie bliżej siebie i mocno złapał w pasie. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu nie upadłam prosto na twarz albo nie nadepnęłam mu na stopę, ale nasze ruchy były idealnie zsynchronizowane, jak to zazwyczaj bywa we snach.

Zakręcił mną po raz kolejny i odchylił do tyłu, wciąż z rękoma ciasno oplecionymi wokół mojej talii. Zawisnął tuż nade mną i przycisnął wargi do mojej skroni. Złożywszy tam delikatny pocałunek, zatopił zęby w moim ciele.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, a wszystko, co widziałam, stało się rozmazane. Kiedy po paru sekundach się odsunął, uwolniłam się z jego uścisku i zrobiłam krok do tyłu, ale szybko się zatrzymałam, jakbym wpadła na niewidzialną ścianę.

Zachwiawszy się, najpierw popatrzyłam na niego, a potem z powrotem na lustro. Choć stał za mną, odbicie ukazywało jedynie...

...mnie.

Gapiąc się na srebrzystą taflę, zauważyłam, że coś się zmieniło. Ta dziewczyna, którą miałam przed sobą, była taka inna...

I piękna.

Ale nie była mną. To nie mogłam być ja.

Na blade ramiona spływała jej kaskada złotych loków. Spoglądała na mnie oczami w odcieniu o wiele jaśniejszego brązu, a jej skóra sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle gładkiej, ale nienaturalnie białej, jak u porcelanowej lalki. Żadnych piegów ani niczego podobnego. Jej wargi były pełniejsze niż moje, nos idealnie prosty, a talia zdecydowanie węższa.

Patrzyłam na nią ze strachem, a ona rzuciła mi tylko drapieżne spojrzenie i...

...zniknęła.

Zgodnie z tym, co pokazywało lustro, pokój powinien być pusty, lecz...

...ja tu byłam. I on też.

O Boże...

— Czy... czy to byłam ja? — wydusiłam. Damon podszedł bliżej i objął mnie, przyciągając do siebie, po czym włożył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Wiesz, że to się wkrótce stanie. — Przez ton jego głosu i jego oddech na mojej szyi dostałam gęsiej skórki. Wypuściłam z płuc przerywany strumień powietrza, a on pogłaskał palcami miejsce, gdzie mnie ugryzł i pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać mi do ucha:

— I zobaczysz, że nie może się zdarzyć nic piękniejszego od śmierci.

Podskoczyłam na swoim łóżku, usiłując złapać oddech, przez co książka, którą trzymałam w rękach, wylądowała na podłodze. Otarłszy pot z czoła, zerknęłam na pogrążone we śnie sylwetki Eleny i Caroline.

Biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech, pochyliłam się, żeby podnieść książkę. Moją uwagę przykuł fragment tekstu, który widniał na otwartej stronie. Odczytałam go i zacisnęłam zęby tak mocno, że poczułam ból.

„I dowiodę, że nie istnieje niedoskonałość w teraźniejszości i nie może być żadnej w przyszłości,  
I dowiodę, że cokolwiek się komuś przytrafia, może zaowocować to wspaniałymi plonami,  
I dowiodę, że nie może się zdarzyć nic piękniejszego od śmierci"*.

~o~o~

* * *

* Fragment utworu Walta Whitmana pt. "Poczynając od Paumanok" (ang. "_Starting from Paumanok_") w niezdarnym tłumaczeniu mojej skromnej osoby.


	27. Śmierć staje w progu

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXVII ~**

Oscar Wilde powiedział kiedyś: „Nieposłuszeństwo, w oczach kogokolwiek, kto prześledził bieg historii, jest pierwotną cnotą człowieka. To właśnie dzięki nieposłuszeństwie i rewolucjom dokonał się postęp".

No cóż, zgadzam się.

Nawet więcej — bardzo się zgadzam.

O czym jednak Oscar Wilde nie wspomniał?

Że nieposłuszeństwo jest męczące. Zwłaszcza gdy próbuje się go względem Luke'a.

— No dalej, wstawaj.

Z jękiem podniosłam się z ziemi, mając wrażenie, że robię to już po raz milionowy.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— Wiem — odparł nonszalancko. Chyba przestał traktować mnie poważnie po piątej tego typu deklaracji.

Machnięciem ręki dał mi sygnał do ponownego wykonania ćwiczenia. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zacisnęłam palce wokół kołka, czując na dłoni chropowatość drewna.

Czy ktoś raczyłby mi przypomnieć, dlaczego zgodziłam się to robić?

Bo nie dość, że okłamywałam swoich braci, to jeszcze byłam torturowana przez kogoś, kogo uważałam za najlepszego przyjaciela.

Którego w tej chwili ogromnie nie lubiłam.

— Nie mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że coś ci stało? — poprosiłam. — Po prostu daj zadać sobie przynajmniej jeden cios.

Wygiąwszy wargi w taki sposób, jakby usiłował powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, pochylił głowę i popatrzył na mnie oczami słodkiego szczeniaka, stanowiąc istne uosobienie niewinności.

— A więc mogę udawać?

— Świetnie. Już to robisz — stwierdziłam, po czym wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech i skoczyłam na niego. Obyło się bez większych niespodzianek: zanim zdążyłam choćby poruszyć kołkiem, umieścił mój nadgarstek w swoim żelaznym uścisku, potem wygiął mi rękę, a na koniec zwalił z nóg.

_Kochany świecie, pozwól, że jeszcze raz ci powiem, jak mocno nienawidzę Luke'a..._

— W telewizji wygląda to łatwiej — mruknęłam, kiedy pomagał mi się podnieść. Czemu nie tkwiła we mnie jakaś Xena, która przejęłaby kontrolę nad moim ciałem albo coś?

— Musisz się po prostu bardziej skupić.

— Nie, potrzebuję genu łowcy — poprawiłam. Luke się zaśmiał. — Jak to się stało, że nie postawiłeś na mnie jeszcze wielkiej, czerwonej kreski?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Ciągle nie tracę nadziei, że pewnego dnia skorzystasz z tej mojej propozycji odnośnie spódniczki i skarpetek.

Szturchnęłam go kołkiem. — Maniery, panie Reese, maniery!

Zachichotał. — Okej, chodź. Uważam, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

— Popieram... — wymamrotałam i ruszyłam w kierunku samochodu. Otworzywszy drzwi, chwyciłam swoją torbę i zerknęłam na Luke'a, który do mnie dołączył.

— Odwróć się.

— Co?

— Muszę się przebrać. Odwróć się — powtórzyłam, wyciągając z torby dżinsy i podkoszulkę. Popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Ja z kolei najpierw spojrzałam w stronę drogi, a potem na las.

_Chwila. Las..._

_Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony._

Zamknęłam się w aucie i szybko zmieniłam ubranie, po czym ponownie odblokowałam zamki.

— Zrobione! — zawołałam do Luke'a. Po chwili on również znalazł się w środku.

— Po co się przebrałaś? — zapytał, odpalając silnik.

— Żeby nikt się niczego nie domyślił — wyjaśniłam, oparłszy głowę o szybę. — Zero zakurzonych ubrań, liści, czegokolwiek podejrzanego...

— Uch... Amy? — odezwał się niepewnie. — Nie sądzisz, że jednak się czegoś domyślą, kiedy zobaczą, że wróciłaś do domu w innych ciuchach?

— I oto nadszedł moment, w których należy wznieść pochwalny okrzyk na cześć tego kogoś, kto wymyślił swetry. — Zabrałam z tylnego siedzenia mój sweter. — Nikt nie widział, co tak właściwie miałam na sobie. A te drugie dżinsy mają taki sam kolor jak poprzednie, więc...

Uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni. — Czyli sytuacja pomiędzy tobą a Danem nadal jest napięta?

— Mmhm — westchnęłam. — Ciągle nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

— A ty z nim?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie pytał, dokąd się dzisiaj wybierasz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami po raz kolejny. — Której części zdania: „Ciągle nie chce ze mną rozmawiać" nie zrozumiałeś?

— No cóż, ktoś tu jest dzisiaj nie w humorze... — mruknął. Obróciłam ku niemu głowę.

— Przepraszam — powiedziałam szybko i odetchnęłam głęboko. — Przepraszam, po prostu... to całe nierozmawianie z Danem trochę mnie... irytuje.

— Zdążyłem się zorientować.

Zaśmiałam się cicho i wyjrzałam przez okno. Parę minut później, gdy dotarliśmy do Mystic Falls, odpięłam swoje pasy.

— No to... do zobaczenia jutro?

Zmarszczył brwi. — Przecież do twojego domu został jeszcze jakiś... kwadrans jazdy.

— Wiem, ale nie chcę, żeby Monica zobaczyła nas razem. — Kiedy zatrzymał wóz na poboczu, pocałowałam go przelotnie w policzek i otworzyłam drzwi. — Dzięki za wszystko. Na razie.

Zaciągnęłam kaptur na głowę i włożyłam do uszu słuchawki, po czym z rękoma w kieszeni zaczęłam iść we właściwym kierunku.

Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach i zasłuchana w muzyce, niebawem poczułam, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Wrzasnęłam, a moje ciało zareagowało odruchowo — obróciłam się i z całej siły wyrzuciłam nogę w górę. Jakiś chłopak za mną wyleciał w powietrze i z hukiem uderzył o ziemię.

_O mój..._

— O Matko, tak mi przykro! — zawołałam, zobaczywszy domniemanego napastnika. Był to nastoletni chłopak, trzymający w dłoni... mój telefon.

Popędziłam ku niemu i przyklęknęłam obok. — Nic ci się nie stało?

— U-Upuściłaś to... — wydusił, podając mi komórkę, podczas gdy ja pomagałam mu wstać. Zaistniałej scenie przyglądało się coraz więcej przechodniów.

— Nie chciałam... To znaczy, dziękuję, ale... Naprawdę nie chciałam... Zareagowałam instynktownie...

Chłopak wykonał chwiejny krok do tyłu, a następnie odwrócił się i pobiegł na wprost, rozpychając się w tłumie łokciami.

— Poczekaj, prze-... — Odetchnęłam głęboko, obserwując, jak znika za najbliższym rogiem.

Czy ja naprawdę przed chwilą...?

Nie. Nie ma mowy...

Nadal się trzęsąc, wykręciłam odpowiedni numer i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie.

— Słucham?

— Luke! Właśnie kopnęłam kogoś w klatkę piersiową!

~o~

Gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi, moim oczom ukazał się widok, o którym nigdy nie ośmieliłabym się nawet zamarzyć.

Chwileczkę. Co Will i...?

Krzyknęłam, zasłaniając dłonią oczy.

— Najświętsza Panienko...

— Amy! — odezwał się zadyszany Will.

— Moje oczy! Moje biedne, dziewicze oczy! Palą! Oślepnę! Moja niewinność została... — Odwróciłam się z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju, lecz z racji tego, że ciągle trzymałam rękę na twarzy, z donośnym „_łup!_" walnęłam w ścianę.

— Jezu Chryste Wszechmogący!

— Amy, czy mogłabyś...?

— Szsz! Szukam azylu w swoim umyśle. Mój psychoterapeuta poradził mi to robić, ilekroć któryś z was straci kontrolę nad hormonami...

— Och, zachowujesz się jak... — zaczął Will, ale przerwał mu chichot Caroline. Odsunęłam dłoń od oczu i powoli podniosłam powieki.

— Poważnie? — zirytowałam się. — To właśnie po to każdy ma swój pokój: żeby nie migdalić się z nikim w salonie!

— Wybacz — odezwała się Caroline, nadal się uśmiechając. Pokręciłam głową.

— Wiecie co? Po prostu... pójdę na górę, włożę słuchawki do uszu i będę ignorować to, co się tutaj dzieje — stwierdziłam, mijając Willa.

— Dzięki, jesteś najlepsza.

— Mmhm.

— Och, i tak na marginesie: miło cię widzieć, Amy!

— Tak, ciebie też, Caroline! — zawołałam, pokonując schody. Dotarłszy na piętro, zamknęłam się w pokoju, prychnęłam ze złością i sięgnęłam po jakąś książkę.

Parę godzin później drzwi się otworzyły.

— Hej... — Caroline wetknęła głowę do środka. — Idziemy do „Grilla". Chcesz się przyłączyć?

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie, dzięki. Muszę się pouczyć.

Przewróciła oczami i rzuciła się na moje łóżko. — Kiedy zrobisz sobie jakąś przerwę?

— Nie za szybko — westchnęłam. — A co, potrzebujesz mnie do czegoś?

— Przydasz mi się w tym tygodniu — powiedziała. Popatrzyłam na nią niezbyt przytomnie. — Dzień Założycieli.

Nadal gapiłam się na nią jak głupia. — Że co?

— Dzień Założycieli. To taka duża impreza, wszyscy ze szkoły pomagają przy dekoracjach i w ogóle... Więc... mogłabym i ciebie w to wciągnąć.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Jasne, w porządku.

— Cudownie! — Klasnęła w dłonie i mnie przytuliła. Zaśmiałam się i odwzajemniłam uścisk.

— Idź już, muszę się uczyć.

Podeszła do wyjścia. — Pozdrowię wszystkich od ciebie.

— Okej... — mruknęłam, gdy zamknęła drzwi.

Kiedy usłyszałam, że oboje opuścili dom, podniosłam się z łóżka, żeby rozprostować nogi, po czym zeszłam do kuchni, żeby znaleźć sobie coś do jedzenia. Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy jakiś facet opierał się o mur, ze wzrokiem skupionym...

...tutaj?

Ostrożnie podeszłam do okna, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Nie poruszał się.

Wydawał się nawet nie oddychać.

Po prostu... obserwował.

Moje serce momentalnie zabiło jak szalone, ręce zadrżały, a mózg rozpoczął intensywne rozważanie wszelakich wyjaśnień, potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa albo...

Znienacka, jakby usłyszał, o czym myślałam, obrócił głowę, przez co nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Gwałtownie wciągnąwszy powietrze do płuc, cofnęłam się o krok i z powrotem pobiegłam na górę, gdzie chwyciłam mój telefon, długopis i kartkę, a następnie weszłam do łazienki i odkręciłam kran. Wykręciłam numer, głęboko oddychając.

— Słucham? — rozległ się głos Eleny po drugiej stronie linii.

— Elena? Cześć — przywitałam się słabo. — Posłuchaj, mogłabyś mi dać numer do Damona?

— Po co? — Zabrzmiała na zdezorientowaną.

— Wyjaśnię wszystko później.

— Amy, coś ci się stało?

— Nie, nic mi nie jest — zapewniłam pospiesznie, chociaż miałam problemy z kontrolowaniem swojego głosu. Zapisawszy ciąg cyfr, który mi podyktowała, wzięłam następny drżący oddech. — Dzięki. Do zobaczenia jutro — pożegnałam się i przerwałam połączenie. Dłonie trzęsły mi się do tego stopnia, że upuściłam telefon, ale szybko podniosłam go z podłogi i wystukałam na klawiaturze kolejny numer, słysząc, jak krew pulsuje mi w uszach.

_Pierwszy sygnał._

_Drugi._

_Trzeci._

_Czwarty._

_Pią-..._

— Tak?

— Damon? Tu Amy... — Teraz i głos mi drżał. — Mógłbyś... do mnie przyjechać?

— O co chodzi? — zapytał ostro. Mimowolny szloch wydobył się z mojego gardła.

— Wydaje mi się, że jakiś facet stoi na zewnątrz i obserwuje mój dom.

Milczał przez moment. — Zaraz tam będę. Otwórz okno.

I po tych słowach się rozłączył.

Oparłam się ręką o umywalkę, starając się zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem. Zacisnęłam też zęby oraz zwinęłam dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że poczułam, jak paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę. Opuściwszy łazienkę, wróciłam do swojego pokoju i otworzyłam okno, po czym opadłam na podłogę i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Oczywiście, że tak.

Przecież nie mogli tu wejść, prawda? Mieszkałam w tym domu, a oni nie dostali zaproszenia i...

_Jeden oddech._

_Drugi oddech._

_Trzeci oddech._

Drzwi. Jedynie one zatrzymywały ich na zewnątrz.

Cienkie drzwi.

_Czwarty oddech._

_Piąty oddech._

_Szósty..._

— Amy?

Usłyszawszy głos Damona, poderwałam głowę. Po chwili we własnej osobie wskoczył przez okno do mojego pokoju.

Dosłownie.

— Cześć — odezwałam się omdlewającym głosem. — Przepraszam, jeśli ci w czymś przeszkodziłam, po prostu...

— Gdzie go widziałaś?

— Przez okno w kuchni — odpowiedziałam, ale zanim zdążyłam znaleźć się na nogach, jego już nie było.

Wypuściłam z płuc drżący strumień powietrza i pobiegłam na dół tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam. Niepewnie wkroczywszy do kuchni, zobaczyłam, że stał naprzeciwko okna. Podeszłam do niego i również wyjrzałam na zewnątrz.

Mężczyzna zniknął.

Łzy momentalnie wypełniły mi oczy. Musiałam poczekać parę sekund, by odzyskać spokój.

Albo przynajmniej sprawiać takie wrażenie.

— Okej... — Odetchnęłam głęboko. — Okej... Może... coś mi się przywidziało. — Kolejny szloch sprawił, że oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Zacisnęłam zęby, pocierając twarz.

Jednak coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mi, że się nie pomyliłam. Tamten mężczyzna naprawdę tam stał.

I czekał...

Tylko na co?

O Boże, traciłam rozum...

Gorączkowo otarłam oczy i wciągnęłam do płuc tyle powietrza, ile się dało, a następnie objęłam się ramionami.

_Opanuj się!_, nakazałam samej sobie. To nie była odpowiednia pora na zachowywanie się jak przestraszone dziecko.

— Amy? — W jego głosie wyłapałam nutkę niepokoju.

Obróciłam ku niemu głowę. — Tak?

— Zostań w domu, nigdzie nie wychodź, nawet nie wyglądaj przez okno — zarządził surowo. — Zrozumiano?

Otworzyłam usta, ale szybko je zamknęłam, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Czułam się tak, jakby mój mózg całkiem odrętwiał. Ta sytuacja wydawała się koszmarem, czymś zupełnie nierealnym...

Kiedy zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, bezwiednie wyciągnęłam rękę i złapałam go za ramię.

— Damon, poczekaj!

Jego dłoń zamarła na klamce, a on sam odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę. Natychmiast go puściłam.

— N-Nie możesz... tam iść.

Na jego twarzy nie widniały żadne emocje. — Co?

Miałam problemy ze sformułowaniem jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi, więc tylko na niego spojrzałam.

— Amy, mogę ich wytropić...

— Nie. — Głos mi drżał. — Po prostu... Po prostu... — Wzięłam głęboki oddech, a w moich oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale czułam, że powinien tu zostać. Było to prawdopodobnie głupie, ale...

Dlaczego świadomość, że tam pójdzie, sprawiała, że bałam się jeszcze bardziej?

— Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko... zostaniu tutaj? — Nawet ja słyszałam w swoim głosie błagalny ton. Przełknąwszy ślinę, zamknęłam oczy i po kilku sekundach z powrotem je otworzyłam. Sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie zdezorientowanego.

Zresztą nie tylko on. Co się ze mną działo?

— Okej... — mruknął w końcu, raczej do siebie niż do mnie. — W porządku.

Dopiero gdy odetchnęłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywałam oddech. — Dzięki.

W odpowiedzi skinął jedynie głową.

Wkroczywszy do salonu, usiadłam na kanapie i zwinęłam się w kłębek. Po kilku sekundach przyglądania mi się zajął miejsce obok i położył łokcie na kolanach.

I tak siedzieliśmy, aż parę godzin później zasnęłam.

Nie rozmawialiśmy.

Nie poruszaliśmy się.

Ja oddychałam.

A on słuchał.

~o~o~


	28. Prawda jest rzeczą względną

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXVIII ~**

— Nie, nie, nie tutaj! — zaprotestowała pani Lockwood. — Podnieście go troszeczkę wyżej... wyżej...

Przyglądając się próbom zawieszenia wielkiego transparentu, położyłam na stoliku niesione przez siebie balony.

— Więc... to chyba dość ważne wydarzenie dla całego miasta, mam rację?

— Nie uwierzyłabyś, jak bardzo — odpowiedziała Bonnie, zapisując coś w notatniku. — Powinnaś zobaczyć w akcji Caroline... Jest jak... miniaturowa wersja pani Lockwood.

Chichocząc, usadowiłam się na stole. — Staram się być poza zasięgiem jej radaru, odkąd nawrzeszczała na tego biednego chłopaka...

— Mówię ci, budzi się w niej dyktatorka z krwi i kości, gdy tylko nadarzy się odpowiednia okazja.

— Rozmawiacie o Caroline? — zapytała Elena zza moich pleców, po czym podeszła bliżej i zajęła miejsce obok mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do Stefana, który patrzył na nas z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. — Chyba właśnie doprowadziła do płaczu jakąś dziewczynę. Biedaczka...

— Hej! Wy dwie, jazda ze stołu! — Bonnie dźgnęła nas swoim ołówkiem. — Mamy jeszcze sporo do zrobienia.

— W to nie wątpię... — mruknęłam ponuro. — Kto by pomyślał, że świętowanie poprzedza taka harówka...

Elena wzruszyła ramionami. — Wieczorem będziemy mieli spokój.

— Tak, alleluja... — wymamrotałam. — To niezmiernie... O Boże, Caroline na horyzoncie!

Jednym szybkim ruchem ześlizgnęłam się ze stołu i wspaniałomyślnie się za nim schowałam. Elena też poderwała się na równe nogi, jednak było już za późno...

— A państwo myślą, że co robią?

— Szsz! — szepnęłam do Bonnie, która próbowała stłumić śmiech.

— Elena, przydasz się przy malowaniu kolejnego transparentu. Stefan, chłopaki potrzebują pomocy przy przyczepie-platformie. A ty... — Uderzyła dłonią w stolik. — Amy, widziałam cię. Wyłaź stamtąd.

Prychnęłam z irytacją, ale posłusznie wygramoliłam się ze swojej kryjówki.

— Caroline, jestem na nogach już od ładnych paru godzin! Okażże trochę miłosierdzia!

— Nic z tego. Masz pomóc Elenie przy transparencie. I nawet nie myśl o żadnej przerwie, nowa, dopóki nie skończycie. No dalej, ruszcie się! — zakończyła, klasnąwszy w dłonie.

Z jękiem niezadowolenia dołączyłam do tłumu i chwyciłam pędzel.

— Ma jak w banku, że przeze mnie Will zapomni o ich miesięcznej rocznicy albo coś w tym stylu — szepnęłam Elenie. Skwitowała to wybuchem śmiechu.

— Na twoim miejscu bym nie ryzykowała...

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Po chwili ktoś przy mnie usiadł.

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnęłam się do Luke'a. — Co tam?

— Nienawidzę Caroline.

— Hej, klubowicze, powitajmy brawami naszego nowego kolegę!

Zachichotał. — Ona naprawdę potrzebuje czegoś, co rozproszyłoby jej uwagę...

Nagle udało mi się wpaść na genialny pomysł, więc gwałtownie poderwałam głowę i sięgnęłam po telefon.

— Co robisz?

— Ratuję nas — wyjaśniłam lakonicznie i odszukałam właściwy numer.

— Halo?

— Will? Cześć! Bardzo jesteś zajęty?

~o~

— I na cześć naszej wybawczyni: hip hip, hurra! — zabrzmiał w samochodzie entuzjastyczny okrzyk Luke'a. Uniosłam ręce w sarkastycznym geście radości. — Poważnie, gdyby nie ty, ciągle polerowałbym tę przeklętą platformę...

— Nie dziękuj mnie, tylko mojemu bratu — odparłam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Kiedy go zobaczyła, jakby zapomniała o naszym istnieniu! Kompletnie!

Zachichotał. — Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy kryptonit Caroline...

— I całe szczęście!

Gdy dojechaliśmy do mojego domu, zgasił silnik.

— No to... widzimy się na świętowaniu?

— Za nic w świecie bym tego nie przegapiła — zapewniłam i przelotnie pocałowałam go w policzek. — Na razie!

— Tak, na razie.

Opuściłam samochód i pomaszerowałam w stronę domu. Znalazłszy się w środku, przywitałam uśmiechem Mike'a.

— Cześć.

— Hej — odparł. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego. Muszę się przygotować na dzisiejszy wieczór — powiedziałam. — Ty też wybierasz się świętować, prawda?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — przyznał. — Pewnie będzie nudno...

— Ech, wcale nie — zaprzeczyłam. — Dobrze się zabawisz.

— Twoja definicja dobrej zabawy znacznie różni się od mojej, siostrzyczko.

— Za co każdego dnia dziękuję niebiosom — odgryzłam się. — Gdzie Dan?

— Z żoną ze Stepford. Hej, nie sądzisz, że nadszedł czas, byście...

Pokręciłam głową i ruszyłam ku schodom. — To nieodpowiednia pora na tę rozmowę. Jestem padnięta. Będę u siebie.

— Amy...

— Zawołaj mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował!

Wspięłam się na górę i weszłam do mojego pokoju, gdzie rzuciłam się na łóżko. Po chwili, przygryzając wargę, otworzyłam szufladę i sięgnęłam po swój pamiętnik. Gdy nim potrząsnęłam, na kołdrę wypadła mała karteczka. Choć pamiętałam każde zapisane na niej słowo, każdą pojedynczą literę, nie powstrzymało mnie to przed odczytaniem wiadomości po raz milionowy.

_Domyśliłem się, że nie chciałabyś, aby twoi bracia się na mnie natknęli, więc wyszedłem tuż przed tym, jak wrócili do domu. Bez obaw — do rana czuwałem w waszym ogrodzie, ale nie zauważyłem nikogo podejrzanego._

_Damon_

Początkowo nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta. Kiedy jednak zorientowałam się, że szczerzę się jak głupi do sera, pokręciłam głową, marszcząc brwi.

_Czasem nawet samą siebie przyprawiam o mdłości._

~o~

Łał. Ludzie _naprawdę_ dobrze się bawili.

Muzykę, która dudniła w „Grillu", słyszano zapewne w odległości paru mil; tę naszą okrytą niesławą przyczepę przesuwano z miejsca na miejsce; świętujący opróżniali swoje szklanki z drinkami i tańczyli na ulicach.

Caroline i Will siedzieli gdzieś na uboczu, Mike był pogrążony w rozmowie z jakąś dziewczyną, a Elena i Stefan sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby przenieśli się do ich własnego świata.

Opierając się o ścianę, upiłam łyk mojego napoju. Wciąż nie zdołałam odnaleźć Luke'a. Kiedy zadzwoniłam do niego po raz milionowy...

...znowu nie odebrał.

Co w sumie niezbyt mnie zaskoczyło. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że w tym hałasie w ogóle nie usłyszał dzwonka.

Poza tym osoba, na której obecności szczególnie mi zależało, również nie znajdowała się w pobliżu.

_Wspaniale..._

Nagle przez muzykę przedarł się jakiś zgrzytliwy dźwięk, po czym mnóstwo osób wydało z siebie pełne zachwytu: „Och!", a niebo rozjaśniły kolorowe światła.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

Fajerwerki.

— Hej — odezwał się znienacka ktoś stojący obok, przez podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Gdy poderwałam głowę, moje serce natychmiast zabiło szybciej.

O Chryste... Wyglądał niesamowicie... Wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi przeszywająco niebieskimi oczami z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Cześć, Damon — wymamrotałam, chwyciwszy palcami pasek torby. — Jak się masz?

— Całkiem nieźle — odpowiedział i podobnie jak ja oparł się o mur. — A ty?

— Dobrze... chyba — odparłam i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Uśmiechnął się z ironią.

— Łał, fajerwerki silnie cię ekscytują.

_Żeby postawić sprawę jasno: uważam za wspaniałe to, że normalni ludzie nie słyszą bicia serca innych. Ba, nawet za cudowne. Bo przynajmniej nigdy nie przydarzy im się prowadzić rozmowy tak żenującej jak ta._

Na litość boską, równie dobrze mogłabym zrobić sobie tatuaż na czole!

Uch.

— Tak, od dziecka — potwierdziłam pospiesznie, przenosząc spojrzenie na niebo. — Imponujące.

Skwitował to cichym śmiechem. Przygryzając wargę, zerknęłam na niego kątem oka.

— Damon?

— Hm?

Odchrząknęłam. — Nie miałam jeszcze okazji... podziękować ci za... To znaczy, dzięki. Za... no wiesz, za to, że przyszedłeś... tamtego wieczoru...

— Jasne. Nie ma o czym mówić — zapewnił, również spoglądając w górę. — Czy... — Przerwał. — Czy... dobrze się czujesz?

Wypowiedział to pytanie z dziwną intonacją, jakby nie zwykł go wcześniej zadawać.

Szybko skinęłam głową. — Tak, nawet bardzo.

— Muszę przyznać, że masz nerwy ze stali — stwierdził. — Spodziewałbym się raczej, że z krzykiem pobiegniesz do miejskiego parku.

— O rany, dzięki... — odparłam z sarkazmem.

— No wiesz, w końcu jesteś tylko człowiekiem...

— Twoja wiara w mój gatunek napawa mnie dumą.

_„Gatunek"?_

_Błagam, niech ktoś zaprzeczy, że właśnie powiedziałam: „mój gatunek"._

— Nic nie poradzę na to, że twój gatunek charakteryzuje głupie i tchórzliwe zachowanie.

— A czy twój gatunek nie żywi się przypadkiem krwią? — zripostowałam. — I nie zachowujemy się ani głupio, ani tchórzliwie!

Uniósł brwi, ja natomiast skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi.

— Damon, wiem, że żyjesz już od bardzo, bardzo dawna...

— Bez przesady. Jedynie wiele lat... dekad... półtora wie-... I co z tego?

— ...ale coś mi mówi, że jeszcze do końca nie zapomniałeś, jak to jest być człowiekiem.

Roześmiał się ponuro. — Nie zgadłabyś nawet połowy rzeczy, które robiłem, Amy.

Zamilkłam na moment. — No cóż... Ty z kolei nie wiesz nic o rzeczach, które ja robiłam.

Ta deklaracja wyraźnie przykuła jego uwagę. — Czyżby? — zdziwił się, spojrzawszy na mnie. — Daj jakiś przykład. No dalej. Wyjaw mi choć jeden ze swych mrocznych sekretów.

_W porządku. Muszę się poważnie zastanowić, zanim zacznę blefować..._

— Ja... Um... Ja... — wyjąkałam. — Kiedy byłam mała, niechcący stłukłam ulubioną figurkę Willa i wyrzuciłam ją do kosza. Do dzisiaj myśli, że ją zgubił.

— Łał... — mruknął z udawanym podziwem. — Wygląda na to, Złotowłosa, że zbyt nisko cię ceniłem.

Po paru sekundach marszczenia czoła wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

— No cóż, zapytałeś tak niespodziewanie. Z pewnością znalazłbym coś innego, gdybym... — Urwałam, czując w kieszeni wibracje telefonu. Wyciągnąwszy go, odczytałam:

_Jedna nowa wiadomość:_

_Przepraszam, nie słyszałem dzwonka. Jestem na dachu „Grilla". Dołącz do mnie. Sztuczne ognie wyglądają stąd niesamowicie!_

Po moim uśmiechu nie zostało ani śladu.

— Um... — mruknęłam, z powrotem wkładając komórkę do kieszeni. — Luke czeka na mnie na dachu „Grilla".

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Po prostu... Wrócę za pięć minut.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze. — Jasne. Okej.

— Na razie — pożegnałam się i ruszyłam ku „Grillowi".

Było tam niemożliwie głośno i ciasno... Przepchawszy się przez tłum, wspięłam się po schodach na górę, gdzie wreszcie odnalazłam drzwi prowadzące na dach. Wyszłam na zewnątrz, rozglądając się dookoła.

— Luke? — zawołałam, idąc powoli naprzód. — Halo?

Usłyszawszy zza pleców warknięcie, odwróciłam się z bijącym jak szalone sercem. Jakiś facet przyglądał mi się z uśmiechem samozadowolenia na twarzy.

Ten sam facet, który obserwował mój dom.

Z myślą, że serce roztrzaska mi zaraz żebra, wykonałam parę chwiejnych kroków w tył.

— Witaj, ślicznotko — odezwał się, podnosząc rękę, w której trzymał dziwnie znajomą komórkę. — Twój przyjaciel... tak jakby zgubił swój telefon.

— C-Co mu zrobiliście? — zapytałam łamiącym się głosem.

Zachichotał. — Nic, słodziutka. Pożyczyliśmy tylko jego komórkę.

Cofnęłam się, gdy się do mnie przybliżył.

— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka — rozkazałam, dyskretnie otwierając torbę. Wkrótce moja dłoń natrafiła na szorstki kawałek drewna.

— Spokojnie, skarbie, to nie ja cię zabiję... — odparł i oblizał wargi, po czym, zanim zdążyłam choćby mrugnąć, znalazł się tuż za mną. Przechylił mi głowę na prawo i odgarnął na bok włosy, by odsłonić szyję.

Pochyliwszy się, wziął głęboki oddech i warknął.

— Dobranoc, koch-... — Nie pozwalając mu dokończyć zdania, obróciłam kołek w ręce i zamachnęłam się na oślep. Sekundę później rozległ się obrzydliwy odgłos przebijanej skóry.

Mężczyzna gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, ale po chwili bez trudu wyjął kołek.

_O Boże... O Boże..._

— Chybione.

Następną rzeczą, jaką poczułam, był niewiarygodnie silny ból w szyi — nieznajomy zatopił w niej zęby, z każdą sekundą wbijając je coraz głębiej. Wydawszy z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, osunęłam się na kolana. Cierpiałam tak bardzo, że wkrótce zalała mnie fala mdłości...

Dotychczas nie potrafiłabym sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Płonęłam... Boże, płonął każdy pojedynczy nerw w mojej szyi. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą, przez co gwiazdy i fajerwerki stały się jedynie rozmazanymi błyskami. Cała energia stopniowo opuszczała moje ciało... Powoli...

Powoli...

A potem...

...piłam ciekły ogień.

Ból powrócił. Nie byłam jednak w stanie podnieść powiek. Za bardzo bałam się tego, co mogłabym zobaczyć...

Zaskomlałam, próbując odsunąć to coś, co miałam przy ustach, ale ktoś złapał moje ręce.

— Szsz... Po prostu pij. O, właśnie tak... Dobrze...

Cokolwiek piłam, spowodowało to, że ból w szyi się zmniejszył, więc instynktownie spróbowałam pochłonąć tego więcej. Wbiwszy paznokcie w źródło, usłyszałam czyjś jęk, zwierzęcy i przenikliwy, i...

Kiedy to coś odsunięto, zakaszlałam i przewróciłam się na bok. Mrugając, otworzyłam oczy. Po chwili widziałam już w miarę wyraźnie.

— Czy... umarłam? — rzuciłam w przestrzeń. Otoczenie się nie zmieniło — nadal leżałam na ziemi na dachu, niebo rozświetlały sztuczne ognie i...

— Jeszcze nie — znajomy głos przebił się przez natłok myśli w mojej głowie. Uniosłam głowę.

— Damon? — Z ogromnym trudem podniosłam się na nogi, obserwując, jak ociera swoje zakrwawione ramię. — Co...? — Rozejrzałam się dookoła. — Był tu jakiś mężczyzna...

Obejrzał się za siebie, więc podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem. Nieznajomy leżał na ziemi z kołkiem wbitym w serce.

— O mój... — Zakryłam usta dłonią. — Czy... czy ty...?

Skinął ponuro głową. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle i szybko odwróciłam wzrok od nieruchomego ciała.

— Co mi dałeś do picia? — Moja ręka powędrowała ku szyi. Żadnej rany, bólu, czegokolwiek. — Przecież mnie ugryzł... Dlaczego...?

— Moją krew. Wypiłaś moją krew.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy i cofnęłam się o krok. — Więc jestem...?

— Nie, nie zmieniłaś się w wampira. Wciąż jesteś... — Urwał, kiedy w mroku poruszył się cień. Tuż po tym z gzymsu zeskoczyło paru mężczyzn. Damon popchnął mnie za siebie, a z jego gardła wydobyło się zwierzęce warknięcie.

— Proszę, proszę... Salvatore też tutaj jest — odezwał się jeden z nich, podczas gdy ja obserwowałam ich w osłupieniu. Doliczyłam się co najmniej sześciu...

Zmagając się z przerażeniem, spróbowałam zapanować nad moim przyspieszonym oddechem.

— Oddaj nam dziewczynę.

— Zginiesz w tej samej chwili, w której ją tkniesz.

Zacisnąwszy palce na jego ramieniu, trzymałam się go tak kurczowo, że ktoś inny z pewnością jęknąłby już z bólu.

— Nie ty za tym wszystkim stoisz — stwierdził Damon. — Dla kogo pracujesz?

Facet wybuchnął śmiechem. — Chyba nie myślisz, że ci powiem, co? Oddaj nam dziewczynę albo pójdziesz na dno razem z nią.

Damon również się roześmiał. — Podejmę to ryzyko.

Mężczyzna skinął głową na dwóch towarzyszy za swoimi plecami. Sekundę później wszyscy trzej skoczyli w naszym kierunku.

I właśnie wtedy owionął mnie nienaturalny podmuch.

Damon chwycił jednego z napastników za gardło i cisnął nim w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, po czym ruszył ku drugiemu tak szybko, że na moment zniknął mi z oczu. Tymczasem trzeci wampir rzucił mnie innemu, a ten z kolei złapał mnie za szyję i brutalnie popchnął na ścianę. Wstrzymałam oddech, spodziewając się ponownej fali bólu...

Tylko że ta nie nadeszła. Zamiast atakować, stojący przede mną mężczyzna wykonał krok do tyłu, przyglądając się kawałkowi drewna, który wystawał mu z klatki piersiowej. Niebawem następny kołek przeleciał w pobliżu i trafił w serce kolejnego wampira, który już szykował się do skoku.

Kiedy obróciłam głowę, znowu zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

— Luke?

Ale Luke zdawał się mnie nie usłyszeć i po raz kolejny pociągnął za spust kuszy. Tym razem jednak namierzony wampir złapał kołek w powietrzu i z uśmiechem samozadowolenia zbliżył się do nas o krok...

Zanim zdążył mnie dotknąć, ktoś przebił mu serce od tyłu.

— Nie możesz powiedzieć, że cię nie ostrzegałem — odezwał się zza jego pleców Damon i mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię. Twarz Damona również się zmieniła, jak tamtej nocy w lesie...

Lecz to akurat z jakiegoś powodu wcale mnie nie przestraszyło.

Pomimo kompletnego szoku i przerażenia udało mi się dostrzec, że Luke sięgnął po następny kołek...

— NIE, PRZESTAŃ! — Wyrwałam mu go z ręki, z pewnym zdziwieniem zorientowawszy sie, że zaczęłam szlochać.

— Amy, to wampir...

— _Dobry_ wampir! Po prostu... tego nie rób! — Płacz utrudniał mi oddychanie. Znienacka nogi się pode mną ugięły i straciłam równowagę. — Nie...

— Amy...

— Nie dotykaj jej!

Damon, jakby w ogóle tego nie usłyszał, podszedł bliżej.

— Nic ci nie jest? Zrobili ci coś?

Pokręciłam głową i popatrzyłam na Luke, który gapił się na Damona z niedowierzaniem.

— Należysz do rady, na litość boską!

— Zabierz ją stąd — warknął do niego Damon. — Jest w szoku, kompletnie przerażona. Idźcie.

— Och, na pewno sobie pójdę, ale najpierw... — Luke znowu złapał kołek. Damon z łatwością chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykręcił mu rękę.

— Zabierz. Ją. Stąd.

Luke wyrwał się z jego uścisku i pomógł mi wstać. Ja natomiast ciągle wpatrywałam się w leżące dookoła ciała. Kiedy się zachwiałam, Luke wzmocnił uścisk na mojej talii i po chwili oboje przedzieraliśmy się przez tłum. Nie potrafiłam rozgryźć, dlaczego nikt się nami nie zainteresował. Wszyscy zatracili się w zabawie do tego stopnia, że nie zwracali uwagi na nic innego. Pewnie wzięto mnie po prostu za pijaną dziewczynę...

Wkrótce wyjechaliśmy na drogę. Luke nerwowo dociskał pedał gazu.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobili, prawda?

Pokręciłam głową, ciągle walcząc ze szlochem.

— Zatrzymaj samochód.

— Amy...

— Zatrzymaj samochód! — powtórzyłam bardziej stanowczo, zakrywając usta dłonią. Posłusznie zjechał na pobocze. Pchnięciem otworzyłam drzwi i kuląc się, wytoczyłam się na zewnątrz. Po napadzie wyjątkowo silnych mdłości zakrztusiłam się i zwymiotowałam.

Luke nie dopuścił, by włosy opadły mi na twarz, przeczesując je palcami. Otarł też pot z mojego czoła i karku. — Już dobrze — uspokajał mnie. — Już dobrze... Wszystko się skończyło...

Zakrztusiłam się po raz kolejny, ale najwidoczniej nie miałam już czego zwracać, bo po chwili zaczęłam tylko kaszleć. Choć ziemia raniła moje dłonie, a kolana bolały coraz bardziej, koncentrowałam się wyłącznie na oddychaniu.

Wdech...

I wydech...

Dlaczego czułam się tak, jakby zdrętwiało mi całe ciało?

I czemu, na litość boską, te drgawki nie mogły się już skończyć?

Uniosłam głowę, ocierając usta. Pomiędzy brwiami Luke'a pojawiła się zmarszczka.

— Dasz radę wstać?

Skinąwszy powoli głową, podniosłam się na nogi i weszłam do auta. Kiedy odpalił silnik, otworzyłam okno, żeby pooddychać chłodnym powietrzem. Moje skóra lepiła się od krwi i potu. Odchyliłam się do tyłu, obserwując drogę.

Kiedy kilka minut później samochód znienacka stanął, wyjrzałam przez okno. Dotarliśmy na miejsce.

— Zadzwoń do mnie jutro, dobrze? Jeśli chcesz, mogę z tobą zostać...

Pokręciłam głową, gapiąc się na budynek. W oknie pokoju Dana dostrzegłam zapalone światło, więc był w domu.

A mnie nic nie groziło.

Tak długo, jak nie pokażę mu się w takim stanie.

— Luke? — Mój głos brzmiał ochryple. — Pogadamy dopiero jutro, ale... o jedną rzecz chcę cię prosić już teraz: nie mów nikomu niczego o Damonie.

— Amy...

— Musisz mi zaufać. Pierwszy raz. Proszę. On próbuje mnie chronić. Sam widziałeś.

Westchnął. — Porozmawiamy jutro, okej?

Odpowiedziawszy mu skinieniem głowy, opuściłam auto i na wciąż trzęsących się nogach ruszyłam ku domowi. Cicho otworzyłam drzwi, weszłam na górę i zamknęłam się w łazience. Gdy odkręciłam kran, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Hej?

Wzięłam drżący oddech. — To ja — odezwałam się, usiłując brzmieć normalnie. — Jestem zmęczona. Potrzebuję prysznica.

— Och — odparł. — Och. W porządku...

Słyszałam, jak się oddala, a potem zamyka drzwi. Kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, znowu zaczęłam szlochać.

Krew była wszędzie. Na mojej szyi, ubraniach, rękach, włosach...

Ściągnęłam z siebie ciuchy tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie w niektórych miejscach je rozerwałam, i weszłam pod natrysk.

~o~

Potęga ludzkiego rozumu jest niesamowita.

Fakt, że go jeszcze nie straciłam, stanowił tego najlepszy dowód.

Nagle ktoś zapukał w szybę. Poderwawszy się na równe nogi, rzuciłam się w stronę drzwi. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, a serce biło tak głośno, że jego łomot był jedyną rzeczą, którą słyszałam. Kiedy jednak zobaczyłam przybysza, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Damon.

Przełknęłam ślinę i podeszłam do okna, żeby go wpuścić. Gdy z ogromną gracją wskoczył do środka, odszukał wzrokiem moją twarz.

— Cześć — szepnęłam niepewnie. Co powinno się mówić w takich sytuacjach?

— Hej — odparł cicho. Po chwili usiadłam na łóżku i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę, mocno je obejmując. — Myślałem, że będziesz już spała.

Pokręciłam głową. — Próbowałam. N-Nie mogę.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł na brzegu materaca.

— Wszędzie... wszędzie czuję krew... — wyszeptałam i odruchowo zaczęłam pocierać szyję, drapiąc ją paznokciami. — To... Brałam prysznic, ale... nie potrafię jej zmyć... Nie pozwala się zmyć...

Z westchnieniem odsunął moją dłoń od szyi i pogładził podrapane miejsce, ale szybko cofnął rękę.

— Nie ma żadnej krwi — zapewnił łagodnie. Skinęłam głową, czując gorąco na policzkach. Czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem można się rumienić, kiedy jest się struchlałym ze strachu?

— Um... — mruknęłam. — R-Rozmawiałam z Lucasem. A raczej porozmawiam z nim jutro, ale nie sądzę, że do tego czasu powie coś komuś o twoim... — przerwałam na moment — stanie.

Wydawał się zaskoczony. — W porządku.

Przymknęłam powieki. — Boli mnie głowa...

— Prawdopodobnie przez krew — wyjaśnił.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Damon, ja nie zmienię się w...?

— Nie, nie zmienisz się w wampira — dokończył. — Wampirza krew posiada... pewne lecznicze właściwości. Stajesz się wampirem tylko wtedy, kiedy masz ją w sobie w chwili śmierci. Jutro nie pozostanie po niej ani śladu. Będzie tak, jakbyś nigdy jej nie wypiła.

Znowu pokiwałam głową.

— Drżysz.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Trochę tu... zimno. — Zamilkłam. — Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie byłam?

— Ten dzieciak wałęsał się w pobliżu. Słyszałem, jak pytał ludzi, czy cię nie widzieli, a potem podszedł do mnie. Kiedy przypomniałem mu, że prosił cię o spotkanie na dachu „Grilla", zaprzeczył... I pewnie do niego wtedy też dotarło, dokąd poszłaś.

— Och... Okej.

Przyglądał mi się przez kilka sekund.

— Amy?

— Hm?

— Zdejmij swój naszyjnik.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Co?

Zerknął na moją szyję, a potem z powrotem na twarz. — Zapewnię ci spokojny, wolny od koszmarów sen. Zdejmij go.

— U-Użyjesz... przymusu? — Mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie.

Przełknął ślinę. — Tylko pomogę. Nie zrobię niczego innego. Założę ci go, gdy zaśniesz.

Dlaczego moje serce biło tak szybko?

Przygryzając wargę, spojrzałam na niego. — Um... Dobrze.

Po tych słowach uniosłam drżące ręce ku szyi i rozpięłam łańcuszek.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Obserwowałem, jak kładzie naszyjnik na kołdrze i składa dłonie w geście oczekiwania. Na początku żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani słowem, aż w końcu ja przemówiłem:

— Amy, spójrz na mnie.

Podniosła wzrok. Jej brązowe oczy wbiły się w moje.

Zaufała mi... Czyż nie? Naprawdę zamierzałem wprowadzić ją w sen, a potem...

Ale najpierw musiałem to usłyszeć. Tylko raz.

By zapamiętać.

I odkryć...

Popatrzyłem na nią. Słowa same wydobyły się z moich ust.

— Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

Nie powinienem tego robić. To było złe, nawet jak na mnie. Kompletnie spaczone.

Ale na tę chwilę...

— Kocham cię, Damon.

Przełknąłem ślinę i zamknąłem oczy, raz po raz odtwarzając tę scenę w swojej głowie. Kiedy z powrotem uniosłem powieki, zobaczyłem, że nadal się we mnie wpatruje, posłusznie czekając na następne polecenia.

Dotknąłem dłonią jej włosów. Ciągle były lekko wilgotne i przyjemnie pachniały, jak jakieś kwiaty.

Pochyliłem się, a ona zadarła głowę. Jej oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył.

— Powiedz, że mnie pragniesz. _Tylko_ mnie — rozkazałem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

— Pragnę cię, tylko ciebie... — szepnęła. Ton jej głosu był teraz inny: zamiast tego lekko nieśmiałego i niewinnego usłyszałem taki, który mógłby należeć do pewniejszej siebie dziewczyny, gotowej się zakochać, gotowej poczuć pożądanie...

_Nie trać kontroli, nie trać kontroli..._

— Odgarnij włosy z szyi.

Bez wahania zastosowała się do polecenia. Jej zapach... pokusa zdawała się mnie przyciągać, igrać ze mną, zmuszać do ulegnięcia...

Położyłem nos na jej szyi i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

Jedno ugryzienie...

Tylko jedno małe, niegroźne ugryzienie... Jeśli zmusiłbym ją do wypicia swojej krwi, nigdy by się nawet o tym nie dowiedziała. Nie zostałyby żadne dowody.

Poczułem, jak twarz mi się zmienia i kły przebijają dziąsła. Przeczesałem palcami jej włosy i już miałem zatopić zęby w szyi...

Odsunąwszy się, ponownie spojrzałem jej w oczy.

— Zapomnisz o wszystkim, co kazałem ci przed chwilą powiedzieć i co zrobiłem po przyjściu do twojego pokoju. Będziesz pamiętać jedynie to, że wprowadziłem cię w głęboki, relaksujący sen.

Natychmiast opuściła powieki, a jej ciało stało się bezwładne. Umieściłem ją na łóżku, po czym wyskoczyłem przez okno w ciemną noc.

~o~o~


	29. Dobrałeś się do mojego krwiobiegu

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXIX ~**

Kiedy się obudziłam, nie wstawałam z łóżka przez co najmniej pół godziny. Nie byłam w stanie. Po prostu leżałam na wznak, gapiąc się w sufit.

W końcu przewróciłam się na bok, żeby sięgnąć po swoją komórkę. Nagle coś, co leżało na podłodze, przykuło moją uwagę.

Naszyjnik.

Westchnęłam. Damon musiał zapomnieć z powrotem mi go założyć. Chwyciwszy i łańcuszek, i telefon usiadłam nieco prościej.

Osiem połączeń nieodebranych.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc na wyświetlacz. Elena dzwoniła trzykrotnie, a jakiś nieznany numer aż pięć razy...

Po naciśnięciu odpowiedniego przycisku przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha.

— Amy, no wreszcie!

— Również miło mi cię słyszeć, Luke — mruknęłam ochryple. Odchrząknęłam. — Nowy numer?

— Tak. Dobrze się czujesz?

— Nic mi nie jest — zapewniłam. — A ty jak się masz?

— Nieźle — odparł. — Próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić jakieś...

— ...pięć razy? — dokończyłam. — Wiem. Zobaczyłam to dopiero chwilę temu. Przepraszam, nie słyszałam dzwonka.

— Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu się o ciebie martwiłem.

— Dzięki... — wymamrotałam. — Um... Ustaliliśmy, że dziś porozmawiamy, prawda?

Wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. — Prawda...

Przygryzłam wargę. — Będę w „Grillu" za około... godzinę.

— W porządku... — odparł. Uśmiechnęłam się.

— Dziękuję, Luke. Za... no wiesz, wczorajszy wieczór.

— Nawet o tym nie wspominaj. No to... do zobaczenia w „Grillu"?

— Tak, na razie — pożegnałam się i przerwałam połączenie. Na szczęście głowa przestała mnie już boleć.

Zmusiwszy się do opuszczenia łóżka, podeszłam do lustra i założyłam naszyjnik. Moje odbicie wydawało się takie... normalne, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby nigdy nie zaatakowały mnie psychopatyczne wampiry...

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować, po czym zeszłam na parter. Wchodząc do kuchni, omal nie wpadłam na Dana, który robił sobie kawę.

— Dzień dobry... — przywitałam się cicho, również napełniając swój kubek czarnym napojem, a następnie usiadłam na krześle.

— Dzień dobry.

Popatrzyłam na niego, obgryzając paznokcie. Mój umysł bombardowały teraz miliony myśli.

Mogłam wczoraj umrzeć.

I już ich więcej nie zobaczyć.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Poderwałam głowę. — Hę? Czemu pytasz?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Wróciłaś wczoraj dość wcześnie... Myślałem, że nie pokażesz się w domu przed północą.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — No cóż... Zabawa nie okazała się aż tak dobra, jak się spodziewałam... Poza tym byłam naprawdę zmęczona, więc...

Skinął głową. Po chwili podniosłam się na nogi i znalazłszy się przy nim, mocno go przytuliłam.

— Nie cierpię się z tobą kłócić... — wymamrotałam. — I... przepraszam.

Odetchnął głęboko, obejmując mnie ramionami.

— I ja przekroczyłem pewną granicę — przyznał. — Ale nie w złych intencjach. Nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić. I też przepraszam...

Tuż po tym, jak pociągnęłam nosem, do kuchni wkroczyła Caroline.

— Caroline, nie zrozum mnie źle, bo nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale co, u diabła, robisz w moim domu?

Uśmiechając się z samozadowoleniem, pozwoliła sobie wziąć kubek kawy.

— Zapytaj swojego brata.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam na Dana. — Co ona tu u diabła robi?

— Nie tego, kretynko. Innego.

Skrzywiłam się. — No tak. Ciągle nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Dan szturchnął mnie łokciem. Wkrótce do naszej trójki dołączył Mike.

— No wreszcie... — skomentował, zerknąwszy na mnie i Dana. — Bo stawaliście się coraz bardziej irytujący. Dzień dobry, Caroline.

— Dobry! — zaświergotała wesoło. W międzyczasie Mike sięgnął po moją kawę.

— Mike, to moje!

— Wybacz, za późno — zaśmiał się, upijając łyk, ale na jego twarzy szybko pojawił się grymas. — Boże, Amy, naprawdę musisz używać tak dużo cukru?

— Uznaj to za środek ostrożności przeciwko ludziom, którzy będą chcieli to wypić — oznajmiłam, odbierając mu kubek. Caroline zachichotała.

— Lubię waszą rodzinę. Jesteście uroczy.

— Lubisz _tę_ rodzinę?

— Nie uważam się za część tej rodziny. Jestem po prostu biedną dziewczyną, uziemioną z tymi szalonymi ludźmi.

— Wcale nie jestem uroczy — dodał Mike. — Facet nie może być „uroczy". Co najwyżej... męski i fajny.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Gdzie Will?

— Nadal śpi — odpowiedziała Caroline. — Hej, Mike, czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy wczorajszego wieczoru naprawdę całowałeś się z Summer?

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. — Och, daj spokój! Ty też?

— A co, kto jeszcze całował się z Summer?

— Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest Summer, ale poważnie: czy jestem jedyną osobą w tej rodzinie, która się z nikim nie spotyka?

— Nawiasem mówiąc — zwrócił się Mike do Caroline — ta dziewczyna nazywa się Summer? Boże, wielkie dzięki. Już zapomniałem...

Caroline się uśmiechnęła i obróciła ku mnie głowę. — Nie będziesz zbyt długo sama, Amy. Obiecuję, że niebawem się tym zajmę.

— Nie, nie, nie — zaprotestował Dan. — Nawet o tym nie myśl.

— Tak, zostanę zakonnicą — mruknęłam pod nosem.

Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek komórki Mike'a.

Chwilę później do naszych uszu dotarł czyjś przytłumiony głos, a Mike zakrył dłonią dolną część aparatu, żeby ten ktoś, kto dzwonił — kimkolwiek nie był — go nie usłyszał.

— Caroline? — szepnął. — Mówiłaś, że ona ma na imię Summer, tak?

— Chyba sobie żartujesz... — powiedziałam cicho. Caroline skinęła głową.

Mike opuścił rękę. — Cześć, Summer! — Kilkusekundowa cisza. — Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem! Jakże bym mógł?

Z westchnieniem wstałam z krzesła.

— Dokąd idziesz?

— Do siebie. Muszę się przebrać. Umówiłam się z Lucasem — wyjaśniłam i zmarszczyłam brwi, dostrzegłszy, że wygięła wargi w znaczącym uśmiechu. — Natychmiast pozbądź się z twarzy tego uśmieszku!

Po tych słowach pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. Już zaczęłam wyjmować z szafy ubrania, ale po chwili gwałtownie zamarłam.

Na parapecie siedział kruk.

Po raz kolejny.

— Um... — mruknęłam, spoglądając w jego czarne ślepia. — Miło cię znowu widzieć?

Przechylił łepek na prawo.

— Posłuchaj, stary: ty mnie nie atakujesz, ja nie rzucam w ciebie książką.

Ciągle się we mnie wpatrywał. Zamknąwszy oczy, po paru sekundach otworzyłam je ponownie.

— Chyba powinnam cię nazwać — odezwałam się po minutowej bitwie na spojrzenia. — Jako mała dziewczynka zawsze chciałam mieć jakieś zwierzątko... No cóż, dostałam kiedyś kota, ale... Długo by opowiadać. — Przygryzłam wargę. — Nazwijmy cię... Fircyk?

Zakrakawszy, odleciał.

— Najwidoczniej to imię ci się nie spodobało... — mruknęłam, zamykając okno.

~o~

Znalazłszy się w „Grillu", ściągnęłam z głowy kaptur i przeszukałam wzrokiem otoczenie. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział Luke, który do mnie pomachał. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam w jego stronę.

— Cześć. — Pocałowałam go w policzek. — Jak się masz?

— Dobrze — odparł, przyglądając mi się. — A ty?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Całkiem nieźle... chyba. To znaczy, jestem cholernie przerażona, ale fizyczne... nic mi nie jest.

Kiedy zerknął na moją szyję, pokręciłam głową.

— Poważnie, Luke. Wszystko w porządku.

Zacisnął szczękę. — Boże, już sama myśl, że... — mruknął. — A tak w ogóle to co robiłaś na dachu?

— Myślałam, że ty mnie tam zawołałeś — powiedziałam powoli. — Najwyraźniej ukradli twój telefon, więc...

Zapadła cisza.

— Jeśli coś by ci się stało...

— Ale się nie stało — przerwałam mu. — Um... Stałoby się, gdybyście ty i Damon w porę się nie pojawili... — Wypowiedziawszy to imię, zrozumiałam swój błąd, lecz było już za późno...

Luke cały się spiął i zmrużył oczy. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę.

— Luke... — odezwałam się. — Wiem, że to trudne do zrozumienia...

— Trudne do zrozumienia? — kłapnął. — Raczej niemożliwe! Amy, ten facet to...

— Szsz!

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zniżył głos. — Ten facet to wampir, a ty nie pisnęłaś ani słowa!

Wbiłam spojrzenie w stolik. — Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale... spróbuj zrozumieć...

— No cóż, ty spróbuj wyjaśnić! — zażądał. — Może zacznijmy od tego, czemu ciągle się wokół niego kręcisz?

Wydałam z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

— On... Luke, on mi niczego nie zrobi, widziałeś wczoraj...

— Jak możesz mu ufać? — Tym razem to Luke mi przerwał. — Przecież jest cholernym wampirem! Kto wie, co mu chodzi po głowie!

_No cóż, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeśli to nie jest dobre rozumowanie..._

To prawda, że nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodziło Damonowi. Na litość boską, nie wiedziałam nawet, dlaczego w ogóle mnie chronił!

Pokręciłam głową, usiłując pozbyć się z niej tych myśli.

— Nie skrzywdzi mnie.

— Och, nie skrzywdzi cię... — powtórzył drwiąco. — A teraz mała niespodzianka: ty jesteś człowiekiem, on wampirem. On istnieje po to, by cię krzywdzić!

— To wcale nie tak i dobrze o tym wiesz, Luke! — zaprotestowałam. Pokłady mojej cierpliwości powoli się wyczerpywały. — Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby mnie zabić już jakieś milion razy, ale... On po prostu... — Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — On próbuje mnie chronić. Sam widziałeś.

Zacisnął zęby. — Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie stosuje na tobie tych wampirzych sztuczek?

Chwyciłam naszyjnik i pokazałam mu go. — W środku jest werbena. Nie może mnie do niczego zmusić.

Prawie że widziałam, jak do jego głowy napływa natłok myśli.

Przetarłam twarz. — Popatrz, wiem, że czujesz się... zdradzony, ale nie mogłam ci niczego powiedzieć. To nie moja tajemnica. I... nie spodziewam się, że ot tak to zaakceptujesz, ale chcę cię prosić, żebyś nikomu o tym nie mówił.

Nie zareagował.

— Luke, nie dam rady walczyć z tymi wampirami w pojedynkę — kontynuowałam. — Ty również. Potrzebuję pomocy, a Damon... — przerwałam na moment — mi jej udziela.

Luke bez słowa upił łyk swojego napoju. Złapałam go za rękę.

— Mówimy teraz o moim _życiu_ — mruknęłam, spoglądając w jego ciepłe, orzechowe oczy. — Luke, proszę. Będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której się zwrócę, gdy Damon zrobi coś złego, ale teraz... musisz mi zaufać.

Na kilka sekund przymknął powieki, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— Kiedy tylko zacznę coś podejrzewać...

Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, uśmiechnęłam się.

— Oczywiście.

— Ja nie żartuję, Amy.

— Ja też nie! — zapewniłam pospiesznie. — Ale dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Skinął powoli głową, a ja przygryzłam wargę.

— No dalej, wstawaj.

— Co? Po co?

Pociągnęłam go za rękaw. — Rzutki. Nie graliśmy od wieków!

~o~

— Elena, przysięgam na Boga, że nic mi nie jest... — powtórzyłam po raz milionowy, umieszczając telefon pomiędzy uchem a ramieniem, żeby móc otworzyć drzwi. — Czemu, u licha, miałabym kłamać?

— Nie wiem! — odparła. — Czemu, u licha, miałaby cię atakować banda szalonych wampirów?

— Powiem ci, kiedy tylko się dowiem! — zirytowałam się.

Westchnęła. — No to... Luke wie?

— Tak.

— Ale...

— ...nikomu nie powie — dokończyłam za nią. — Ani słowa.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. — Dzięki, Amy. Naprawdę.

— Hej, gdyby nie ja, nigdy by się nie dowiedział — powiedziałam niepewnie, kładąc torbę na kuchennej szafce. — Uznaj to za przeprosiny.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać — zapewniła. — Nawet tak nie myśl. Tak czy owak, zamierzałam cię zapytać, czy byś dziś u mnie nie przenocowała?

Zamilkłam na moment. — Um... Jasne. Chyba.

— Cudownie! — ucieszyła się. — W takim razie do wieczora.

— Tak, na razie — pożegnałam się i przerwałam połączenie, po czym podeszłam do lodówki. Wyjąwszy z niej puszkę coli, odwróciłam się i... — Na litość boską, Damon! — wrzasnęłam, przyciskając dłoń do klatki piersiowej. — Rób choć trochę hałasu, gdy przychodzisz!

Opierał się o ścianę z ramionami założonymi na piersi, a na jego ustach igrał uśmiech samozadowolenia. Przełknęłam ślinę, podczas gdy moje serce jak zwykle przyspieszyło.

Wyglądał niesamowicie.

I znowu: jak zwykle. Można by przypuszczać, że powinnam się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nic z tego. Ani trochę.

— Poważnie, Złotowłosa? Fircyk?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Skąd wiesz o Fircyku?

— Kto nazwałby kruka Fircykiem?

_W porządku, ten dzień staje się coraz dziwaczniejszy..._

— Kiedy byłam mała, miałam kociaka, który się tak nazywał — wyznałam, przez co moja twarz momentalnie stała się gorąca. — Skąd wiesz o moim kruku?

W odpowiedzi pokręcił jedynie głową. — Fircyk? Poważnie? _Fircyk_?

— Pomyślałam sobie, że... Dobra, ta rozmowa zaczyna się zapętlać — uznałam, po czym wyminęłam go i usiadłam na krześle. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Tak tylko wpadłem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Gdzie się podział A Rh+?

Poderwałam głowę. — Co?

— A Rh+. Ten koleś? Dzieciak z aspiracjami na Van Helsinga?

Zamrugałam, oniemiała. — Damon, ty właśnie _nie_ nazwałeś Luke'a jego grupą krwi.

Uśmiechnął się z ironią, ale szybko spoważniał. — Jak się masz?

Wiedziałam, o co tak naprawdę chciał zapytać. Zabębniłam palcami w puszkę. — Nieźle. Nikt mnie jeszcze nie napadł... — Przerwałam. — Chyba powinnam się zamknąć, zanim wszechświat potraktuje to ostatnie zdanie jako wyzwanie.

Zachichotał.

— Wiemy, kim byli? — spytałam.

Pokręcił głową. — Pracuję nad tym.

Przygryzłam wargę, przenosząc spojrzenie na kolana.

— Twoi bracia cię wczoraj nie widzieli, prawda?

Teraz to ja pokręciłam głową, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku. — Dan prawie mnie przyłapał, ale... nie. Szybko weszłam do łazienki, więc mnie nie widział.

— Niczego nie podejrzewał?

— Nie sądzę — mruknęłam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. — Okłamuję go... To znaczy... Okłamałam. — Zaśmiałam się gorzko. — Okłamałam, okłamuję i będę okłamywać.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywał. — Musisz — oznajmił. — Jeśli powiesz im prawdę...

— Wiem — wymamrotałam. — Po prostu... Wiem. Z miejsca wyprowadzimy się gdzieś daleko stąd. Ale... Chciałabym móc się komuś zwierzyć. Potrzebuję czegoś takiego, wiesz? Chciałabym, żeby ktoś zrozumiał.

— Zrozumiał co?

— Jak bardzo się boję — powiedziałam cicho, podnosząc głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. — Przy Luke'u i moich braciach mogę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że w ogóle się nie martwię, ale... — Wypuściłam z płuc drżący strumień powietrza, przeczesując palcami włosy. — Nie wiem, Damon. Ja...

— Czy to stosowny moment na powtórzenie, że jesteś człowiekiem, Złotowłosa? — przerwał mi dość szorstko. — Ty masz się bać. Ludzie są zazwyczaj przerażeni, gdy coś zagraża ich życiu. Nazywa się to instynktem.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nieważne. Ja tylko... nie lubię nikogo okłamywać. Zwłaszcza moich braci.

— Nie okłamujesz ich. Po prostu... nie mówisz im wszystkiego.

— Co jest tak samo złe jak kłamstwo — odparłam. — A może nawet jeszcze gorsze. Ukrywanie czegoś przed kimś... nie może się dobrze skończyć. Prędzej czy później, w jakiś sposób, prawda wyjdzie na jaw, a ten ktoś przestanie ci ufać. Już na zawsze.

Damon wydał mi się nagle dziwnie skrępowany, jakby moje słowa całkowicie zbiły go z tropu.

Uniosłam brwi. — O co chodzi?

Obrócił się ku mnie twarzą. — O nic — odpowiedział nieco ochrypłym głosem, a ten dziwny wyraz zdumienia ponownie zastąpił zwykły, drwiący uśmiech.

— Damon... — zaczęłam, ale przerwał mi odgłos pukania. Marszcząc brwi, podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam.

Świetnie.

Monica.

— Cześć! — zaświergotała, wchodząc do środka. — Co słychać?

— Um... — Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Damona nigdzie nie było. — Nic ciekawego. A u ciebie?

— Tak samo. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Skarbie, coś się stało? Jesteś cała czerwona!

Niech. To. Szlag.

— Nie, nic — zapewniłam pospiesznie. — Zupełnie... nic.

Jej uśmiech stał się szerszy. — Zgadnij co? Tak mi przyszło do głowy, że od wieków nie miałyśmy okazji do babskiej pogawędki, więc pomyślałam sobie, że dzisiaj wpadnę do was wcześniej i spędzimy trochę czasu tylko we dwie! — Podwinęła rękawy. — Chcę upiec ciasto. No dalej, pomóż mi! Będzie fajnie!

Niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli. Natychmiast.

— Suuuuuper.

~o~o~


	30. Znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXX ~**

— O nie, nie będziemy przerabiać tego po raz kolejny — mruknęłam, spoglądając na Elenę i Stefana. — Naprawdę nie potrzebuję ochroniarzy!

— Nie twierdzimy, że potrzebujesz. Mówimy tylko, że musisz zachować ostrożność.

— I że ktoś przez cały czas powinien ci towarzyszyć — dodała Elena. Przewróciłam oczami.

— Spójrzcie... — zaczęłam, ale przerwałam, kiedy w pole mojego widzenia wkroczyła Caroline. Przełknęłam ślinę. — Trzy, dwa, jeden...

— Amy!

— I się zaczęło... — wymamrotałam, obserwując, jak do nas podchodzi.

— Opowiadaj!

Elena rzuciła mi pytające spojrzenie. Skrzywiłam się.

— Co robiłaś wczoraj z Lucasem? — Caroline puściła mi oczko.

— Um... — Westchnęłam głęboko. — Pojechaliśmy do Vegas i wzięliśmy ślub. Poza tym istnieje możliwość, że jestem w ciąży. Chcesz zostać matką chrzestną?

Caroline uniosła brwi, a Stefan zachichotał.

— No poważnie, nagle zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, a potem zaczęliśmy się migdalić i...

— Amy...

— ...silny młodzian rzucił dziewczę na stół i naparł ustami na jej wargi... Och, chwileczkę, to nie ta bajka. — Uśmiechnęłam się z ironią.

Prychnęła z irytacją. — Urocze — skwitowała sarkastycznie.

— Prawda? — odparłam ze słodkim uśmiechem. — A tak na poważnie: nie zamierzasz się poddać?

— Nie — zaprzeczyła, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, gdy weszliśmy do klasy.

Uśmiechnąwszy się do Luke'a, zajęłam swoje miejsce.

Po chwili zawibrował mój telefon, więc wyjęłam go z kieszeni.

_Jedna nowa wiadomość:_

_Ojej, przygląda ci się jak szczeniaczek..._

Z westchnieniem obróciłam głowę, by zerknąć na Caroline. Mrugnęła do mnie, poruszając dziwnie brwiami.

_Bo powiem Willowi, że demoralizujesz mu siostrę._

Wysłałam wiadomość. Odpowiedź nadeszła po paru sekundach.

_Proszę bardzo. Może mnie ukarze. ;)_

Oddech gwałtownie uwiązł mi w gardle, przez co zaczęłam kaszleć, usiłując zarazem wymazać z głowy ten okropny obraz, który się w niej pojawił.

— Panno Walsh, wszystko w porządku?

Uniosłam głowę, ciągle się krztusząc.

— Tak, um... Oczywiście — zapewniłam parę kaszlnięć później, po czym wepchnęłam komórkę do torby.

Do końca lekcji nie spojrzałam na Caroline.

~o~

— Hej — przywitał się Luke, podszedłszy do mnie. — Co słychać?

— Nienawidzę Caroline.

— Co za _déjà vu_... — mruknął. Poderwałam głowę.

— Racja — odezwałam się po chwili zastanowienia. — Więc... — potrząsnęłam lekko głową — jak się masz?

— Dobrze — odpowiedział, gdy oboje wyszliśmy ze szkoły. — No to... wypadałoby zabrać się za pracę domową z angielskiego, co?

Skinęłam głową. — Jaki wiersz wybierzesz?

— Och, już wybrałem.

Uniosłam brwi. — Naprawdę?

— Czemu wydajesz się tak bardzo zaskoczona? — zaśmiał się. Przygryzłam wargę, zerkając w dół.

— Och, po prostu... Wiesz... Nie wyglądasz na... czytelnika poezji.

Zachichotał. — A na kogo wyglądam?

Śmiejąc się cicho, stanęłam przed nim. — No nie wiem... Może na kogoś, kto... chciałby spisać moją pracę domową?

Kąciki jego ust powędrowały ku górze, a on sam pochylił głowę, spoglądając na mnie zza swoich rzęs. — No cóż, mylisz się, nowa.

Założyłam ramiona na piersi. — W porządku. No dalej, wiem, że blefujesz. Kto napisał ten twój wiersz?

— William Blake.

Uniosłam brew. — Naprawdę?

— Mhm.

— Na pewno usłyszałeś o nim od kogoś innego — upierałam się, próbując go sprowokować, ale tylko się uśmiechnął, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

— „Nigdy nie staraj się wyrazić" — zaczął cichym, lekko ochrypłym głosem — „bo nie ma dla niej słów – miłości. Najłagodniejszy wiatru powiew niewidzialny jest, bezgłośny"*.

Momentalnie spoważniałam i przełknęłam ślinę. Zrobiło mi się też nagle bardzo gorąco.

W porządku, myliłam się.

To jedyny powód, dla którego się zarumieniłam, racja?

_Racja. Oczywiście._

— No cóż... — wyjąkałam — faktycznie nie blefowałeś. Okej.

Zachichotał, a ja wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— Musimy o czymś pogadać — mruknęłam. — O... naszych lekcjach.

Jego uśmiech znikł. — Tak?

— Wiem, że... Wiesz, że tak jakby schrzaniłam sprawę... wtedy, na dachu, ale... zastanawiałam się, czy nie moglibyśmy...

— Jasne — powiedział szybko, kiwając głową. — Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć, że uważam, że powinniśmy to kontynuować.

Gapiłam się na niego przez krótką chwilę. — Naprawdę? Myślałam, że znowu będę musiała cię błagać!

Pokręcił głową. — Nie, dopiero teraz widzę, jakie to dla ciebie ważne.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. — Świetnie! Wielkie dzięki!

Już chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nagle, dostrzegłszy coś ponad moim ramieniem, zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

— A on co tutaj robi?

— Kto? — Zanim zdążyłam zerknąć za siebie, Luke zaczął iść.

_O nie..._

_Niedobrze..._

_Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze._

— Luke, nie! — poprosiłam i pobiegłam za nim, próbując go dogonić, lecz oczywiście okazał się dla mnie zbyt szybki.

— Co ty tu do cholery robisz? — syknął do Damona. Ten jednak, założywszy ramiona na piersi i obrzuciwszy go rozbawionym spojrzeniem, zignorował pytanie i odwrócił się do mnie.

— Cześć, Złotowłosa.

— Cześć, Damon — wydusiłam, szarpiąc Luke'a za rękaw. — Luke...

— O coś cię spytałem — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Damon westchnął. — Zabieram ją do domu, wierszokleto. Nie to, że to w ogóle twój interes.

— Nie powinieneś teraz polować na niewinnych ludzi?

Damon obrócił głowę i wyprostował się, patrząc na Luke'a z góry.

— Kogoś sugerujesz?

— Nie, on nie... Luke, przestań! — Wepchnęłam się pomiędzy nich i ich rozdzieliłam. — Poważnie, wystarczy już tej potyczki wampir kontra łowca!

— Och, daj spokój, naprawdę uważasz się za „łowcę", dzieciaku?

— Damon, nie miałeś przypadkiem zabrać mnie do domu? — wtrąciłam, zanim Luke zdążył odpowiedzieć. — Luke, zadzwonię do ciebie później — pożegnałam się. — Damon, no dalej, chodźmy — dodałam, teraz to jego ciągnąc za rękaw.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w samochodzie, zapięłam pasy, a on zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko przez nos, sprawiając wrażenie... rozwścieczonego.

— Damon? — odezwałam się cicho. Podniósł powieki.

— Hm?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Obiecasz, że jeśli ci coś powiem, to mnie nie ugryziesz?

Parsknął śmiechem. — Co?

— Przepraszam... za zachowanie Luke'a — wymamrotałam. — Nie powinien... cię tak potraktować.

Nie odpowiedział ani na mnie nie spojrzał.

Odkaszlnęłam. — A tak na marginesie: wcale nie musisz... no wiesz... zabierać mnie do domu.

Znowu żadnej reakcji.

I nici z szans na miłą pogawędkę.

— To znaczy, nie to, że mam coś...

— O co chodziło z tym wierszem? — przerwał mi dość szorstko. Obróciłam ku niemu głowę.

— Wierszem...? Och, to... — odparłam. — Po prostu... zadali nam taką pracę domową. Każdy ma wybrać sobie jakiś wiersz i go przeanalizować, i... um... Luke recytował mi swój.

Uniósł brew. — Czyżby? — mruknął. — Bo wyglądało mi to na coś innego.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. — Co masz na myśli?

Obrzucił mnie zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem, po czym znienacka się uśmiechnął. — Ty naprawdę niczego nie zauważyłaś, prawda?

Tak właściwie to... coś zauważyłam, ale starałam się zepchnąć to w najdalszą część mojego umysłu.

Bez słowa skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i wyjrzałam przez okno. Ciemne chmury pokryły niebo, zasłaniając słońce.

— A ty wybrałaś już jakiś wiersz?

Wzruszyłam lekceważąco ramionami, bawiąc się swoim naszyjnikiem. — Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam... To znaczy, rozważałam kilka, ale... nie wiem. Mam teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka. — Na przykład jak przeżyć?

Skinęłam powoli głową. — Tak... — potwierdziłam cicho. — Na przykład jak przeżyć.

Na około minutę zapadła cisza.

— Nadal będziesz odbywać z nim te tak zwane „treningi"?

Pokiwałam głową po raz kolejny. — Tamtego wieczoru, na dachu... nawaliłam, co automatycznie oznacza, że nie ćwiczyłam z wystarczająco silnym zaangażowaniem. Nie chcę znowu doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji.

Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przed moim domem, odpięłam pasy.

— Złotowłosa?

— Hm? — Obróciwszy głowę, zobaczyłam, że utkwił we mnie swoje przeszywające spojrzenie. Moje serce jak zwykle zaczęło wariować.

— Zastanów się nad „Budzę się ze snów o tobie". Na tę pracę domową. To całkiem niezły kawałek.

Ze wszystkich sił starałam się odszukać w pamięci ten utwór, ale mój umysł był w tej chwili kompletnie pusty.

— Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się na niego natknęłam... — wyznałam. — Mógłbyś powiedzieć parę pierwszych wersów?

Pochylił się ku mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Gdy poczułam na twarzy jego oddech, mój własny raptownie przyspieszył.

„Budzę się ze snów o tobie  
W pierwszym nocy słodkim powiewie,  
Słysząc wiatrów cichy oddech,  
Widząc gwiazd jaskrawe lśnienie.

Budzę się ze snów o tobie,  
A w nogach mych tajemna siła  
Prowadzi mnie — któż odgadnie jak? —  
Ku oknu twej komnaty, miła!"**.

Mówił cicho, łagodnie, niemalże szeptem, głosem, który można by usłyszeć jedynie od ukochanej osoby w jakimś szczególnym momencie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i niespodziewanie poczułam się tak, jakby w samochodzie — czy też raczej na całym świecie — zabrakło tlenu.

_Oddychaj... Po prostu oddychaj..._

— Och — wykrztusiłam, z pewnością robiąc z siebie kretynkę. Bo kto inny skwitowałby taki wiersz prostym: „Och"?

Ale przecież on zarecytował go tylko po to, by pomóc mi w odrobieniu pracy domowej. Oczywiście. Chodziło jedynie o głupią pracę domową. O nic innego.

— M-Masz... rację. T-To dobry wiersz — wyjąkałam. — Powinnam chyba... um...

_Skleć pełne zdanie, idiotko!_

— Pójdę już — wypaliłam.

_Dobry Boże, jak ja przeanalizuję wiersz z tak ubogim słownictwem?_

— To znaczy... powinnam iść, zanim Monica mnie tu zobaczy, więc... — Przełknęłam ślinę. — Na razie. Dzięki za sugestię odnośnie wiersza.

Pchnięciem otworzyłam drzwi i wygramoliłam się na zewnątrz, po czym ruszyłam w stronę domu. Albo raczej się ku niemu zatoczyłam. Znalazłszy się w środku, zamknęłam oczy i oparłam się plecami o drzwi, usiłując złapać oddech.

Damon właśnie zarecytował mi wiersz.

A ja powiedziałam mu: „Pójdę już".

— Boże... — jęknęłam. — Po co w ogóle się odzywałam? _Po co_?

~o~

Usłyszawszy pukanie, podniosłam głowę znad zeszytu.

— Proszę?

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ukazała się zza nich głowa Moniki. — Cześć!

— Cześć — przywitałam się, po czym wróciłam do pisania.

— Co robisz?

— Pracę domową — wyjaśniłam, zerkając na ekran laptopa, a następnie znowu na zeszyt.

— Na jaki temat?

Z trudem powstrzymałam się od westchnięcia. — Poezja.

Monica z uśmiechem usadowiła się na moim łóżku. — Naprawdę? Uwielbiam poezję!

— Kto by pomyślał... — mruknęłam pod nosem. — Mamy przeanalizować wybrany wiersz i... w końcu jakiś znalazłam, więc...

— Kto go napisał?

— Pablo Neruda — mruknęłam. — Powinnam chyba...

— No dalej, przeczytaj mi go! — poprosiła z podekscytowaniem.

Uniosłam brwi. — To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł — zaprotestowałam. — Wiesz, mam pewne problemy z akcentowaniem odpowiednich słów i...

— Och, nonsens! No dalej! — Klasnęła dłonie tuż pod swoim podbródkiem, spoglądając na mnie wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami.

— Dobra — zgodziłam się, westchnąwszy. — Tylko potem nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam.

Odchrząknąwszy, odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy i sięgnęłam po zeszyt.

„Nie kocham cię tak, jakbyś była różą soli, topazem  
lub strzałą z goździków, które rozsiewają ogień:  
kocham cię jak się kocha jakieś rzeczy mroczne,  
potajemnie, między cieniem a duszą.

Kocham cię jak roślinę, która nie kwitnie, a niesie  
wewnątrz siebie ukryte światło swych kwiatów,  
i dzięki twojej miłości żyje ciemny w mym ciele  
ściśnięty zapach, który uniósł się z ziemi.

Kocham cię, nie wiedząc jak ani kiedy, ani dlaczego,  
kocham cię po prostu, bez wątpliwości ani dumy:  
tak cię kocham, bo nie umiem kochać inaczej,

jedynie w ten sposób, w którym nie ma „jestem", „jesteś",  
tak blisko, że twoja ręka na mojej piersi jest moją,  
tak blisko, że zamykają się twoje oczy w moim śnie"***.

Po chwili ciszy westchnęła z podziwem. — Łał. Tego wiersza nie znałam.

Skinęłam głową i już otworzyłam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nagle...

...gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask.

Gwałtownie rzuciłam się w stronę okna, by je otworzyć. Monica natomiast poderwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła ku drzwiom.

— Zostań tu — nakazała, po czym pospiesznie zeszła na parter. Usłyszawszy odgłos zamykanych drzwi, wychyliłam się na zewnątrz i przeszukałam wzrokiem mrok, czując, że moje serce z sekundy na sekundę bije coraz szybciej. Tuż po tym, jak dostrzegłam niebiesko-czerwone światła karetki pogotowia, cofnęłam się o krok, chwyciłam kurtkę i pognałam na dół. Wepchnąwszy klucze do kieszeni, wyszłam z domu. Z każdym krokiem moje nogi trzęsły się coraz bardziej.

Wkrótce dołączyłam do tłumu, który zebrał się nieopodal. Przepchnęłam się przez niego i stanęłam jak wryta, kiedy zobaczyłam leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę. Natychmiast zakryłam usta dłonią, biorąc głębokie wdechy przez nos.

Jej kark i ramię pokrywała krew, która skapywała na ziemię. Rana była tak głęboka, jakby coś... ktoś próbował rozerwać jej szyję.

Po chwili oderwałam od niej wzrok, mrugając, żeby powstrzymać łzy i narastający w moim gardle szloch. Znienacka wśród zebranych dostrzegłam Luke'a. Wyglądał na kompletnie spanikowanego i przerażonego, gdy z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie ze mnie na dziewczynę. Poszłam w jego ślady.

Na oko uznałabym ją za swoją rówieśniczkę. Jej włosy — ta ich mała część niezlepiona krwią — miały ten sam kolor co moje, identyczny odcień piaskowego. Była ubrana w prosty, czarny płaszcz, który znajdował się w szafie niemalże wszystkich osób w szkole, łącznie ze mną.

Pomimo szoku i strachu mój umysł zdołał poskładać układankę w całość, nawet jeśli wcale tego nie chciałam. Rana sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo głębokiej w miejscu, gdzie jej ramię łączyło się z szyją, jakby została zaatakowana od tyłu. Moja ręka odruchowo powędrowała do miejsca, gdzie wampir ugryzł mnie tamtej nocy w lesie.

Ktoś mógł łatwo pomylić tę dziewczynę ze mną.

O Boże...

Powstrzymałam kolejny szloch. Chwilę później zalała mnie fala mdłości, przez co omal się nie zachwiałam, wykonując krok do tyłu. Wydawało mi się, że zabolała mnie blizna na szyi, więc zaczęłam ją drapać, obserwując, jak umieszczają ciało w ambulansie.

Wstrząsana spazmami, objęłam się ramionami i wzięłam parę głębokich wdechów. Dziewczyna, której nawet nie znałam, zginęła w pobliżu mojego domu. Nie wiedziałam ani nie przejmowałam się tym, czy był to wypadek, czy wiadomość. Liczyło się jedynie to, że była martwa.

A to prawdopodobnie stanowiło dopiero początek.

~o~o~

* * *

* Fragment utworu Williama Blake'a pt. "Nigdy nie staraj się wyrazić miłości" (ang. "_Never pain to tell thy love_") w tłumaczeniu Zygmunta Kubiaka.

** Fragment utworu, którego autorem jest Percy Bysshe Shelley, pt. "Budzę się ze snów o tobie" (ang. _"I Arise From Dreams Of Thee "), _niestety w nieudolnym tłumaczeniu mojej skromnej osoby.

*** "Sonet XVII" z cyklu "Sto sonetów o miłości" autorstwa Pabla Nerudy. Nazwiska tłumacza nie udało mi się odszukać.


	31. Nic się nie ułoży, nie tym razem

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXI ~**

_Uważam, że z prawami rządzącymi tym światem ewidentnie jest coś nie tak. Chodzi o to, że już od wczesnego dzieciństwa karmi się nas bajkami, w których dobro zwycięża, a zło zostaje pokonane._

_Tylko że to nieprawda. Nie powinni nam tego wpierać. Ta cała idea, że dobrym ludziom przytrafiają się same dobre rzeczy, a źli z nimi przegrywają, to jedna wielka bzdura. Przecież istnieje mnóstwo dobrych ludzi, którzy cierpią, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego._

_Każdego dnia beznadziejnie staramy się ignorować, jak niesprawiedliwy i okrutny jest ten świat. Codziennie wmawiamy sobie, że damy radę, że jakoś to będzie, że wszystko się ułoży,.._

_Ale to błąd. Nic się nie ułoży._

_Ani teraz, ani nigdy._

_Dopiero teraz to widzę._

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się ktoś, siadając obok mnie. Pospiesznie zamknęłam zeszyt i uniosłam głowę. Mike przyglądał mi się z wyraźną troską w oczach.

— Dzień dobry.

Ziewnąwszy, popatrzył na trawnik przed domem. — Wstałaś tak wcześnie czy w ogóle nie spałaś?

— Opcja numer dwa — odparłam, wiercąc się z zakłopotaniem na swoim ogrodowym krzesełku. — Nie mogłam zasnąć. Ilekroć zamknęłam oczy, znowu widziałam... — Głos mi się załamał, przez co nie zdołałam dokończyć zdania.

Unikając mojego spojrzenia, odchylił się do tyłu. — Przykro mi...

— Mnie też. — Odetchnęłam głęboko. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak bardzo było mi przykro.

— Znałaś ją? — spytał. — Chodziłyście do tej samej szkoły?

— Nie wiem, ale pewnie tak. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkałam.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ją zamordowali. I to prawdopodobnie przeze mnie.

To wszystko działo się przeze mnie. Gdyby nie ja, gdybym tu nie przyjechała...

Łzy wypełniły mi oczy, więc zamrugałam, by się nie rozpłakać, pociągając nosem. Czułam się tak, jakby ten ciężar, który dźwigałam na sercu, mógłby mnie zabić. Nie do końca świadomie położyłam rękę na klatce piersiowej.

— Wybierasz się dzisiaj do szkoły?

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie.

— Amy...

— Nie chcę — przerwałam mu szybko. Zwiesił głowę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— W porządku. Co zamierzasz robić?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie wiem — odpowiedziałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Obrócił głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć.

— Amy, na pewno nic ci nie jest?

Zerknęłam na niego kątem oka i założyłam ręce na piersi, skupiając wzrok na trawniku przed domem.

— Ostatnio znowu miałam te dziwne sny — wyznałam cicho. Nie wiedziałam, czemu poruszyłam ten temat akurat teraz. Po prostu... to zrobiłam.

— Jakie sny?

— Koszmary — uściśliłam. — O takim... naprawdę dużym domu, ze ścianami zbryzganymi krwią. Chyba... chyba jestem w nim uwięziona.

Początkowo nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale wydawało mi się, że na sekundę wstrzymał oddech. Podrapał się po czole, wyglądając na zamyślonego.

— Brzmi strasznie.

— Bo to _jest_ straszne. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jak bardzo. Masz jakiś pomysł, dlaczego ciągle mi się to śni?

Po chwili zastanowienia pokręcił głową. — To pewnie sprawka podświadomości, nic nadzwyczajnego. Po zobaczeniu tamtej dziewczyny...

— Tylko że te sny zaczęły się już dawno temu.

Wzruszył ramionami i obrzucił mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. — Nie mam pojęcia, Amy. Wszyscy miewamy koszmary.

Zamrugałam, delikatnie potrząsając głową. — Jasne... — zgodziłam się z wahaniem. — Tak, to pewnie przez brak snu... — Przetarłam dłonią oczy, usiłując się skoncentrować. — Powinnam chyba wrócić do środka, trochę zmarzłam. — Chwyciłam notatnik, podniosłam się i weszłam do ciepłego domu.

Dotarłszy do mojego pokoju, ostrożnie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Od razu rzuciła mi się w oczy wytłuszczona czcionka tytułu gazety, która leżała na biurku: „Uliczny atak na bezbronną dziewczynę".

Podeszłam do stolika i przejrzałam artykuł po raz co najmniej pięćdziesiąty: „Uczennica liceum w Mystic Falls, Tracy Burton, zmarła z powodu utraty krwi...".

Odrzuciwszy gazetę na blat tak gwałtownie, jakby mnie ona poparzyła, cofnęłam się o krok, a serce podeszło mi do gardła. Przymknęłam powieki i odetchnęłam głęboko przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym podeszłam do szafki i wepchnęłam pamiętnik do jednej z szuflad. Następnie zabrałam z krzesła ubrania i zdjęłam piżamę.

Musiałam się stąd wydostać. Musiałam iść... dokądkolwiek, byle tylko tu nie tkwić.

Gdy skończyłam się przebierać, bez pośpiechu zeszłam do salonu.

— Myślałem, że nie chciałaś iść dziś do szkoły.

— I nie idę — potwierdziłam. — Po prostu wychodzę z domu.

— Och, dobra — odparł Mike, wlewając kawę do kubka. Skierowałam się ku drzwiom. — Amy?

— Hm? — Odwróciwszy się, zobaczyłam, że się we mnie wpatrywał.

— Powinniśmy pogadać o tych koszmarach i bezsenności — powiedział. — Może potrzebna ci będzie pomoc profesjonalisty.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Niby kogo? Psychiatry?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Może.

— Mike...

— Omówmy to, kiedy wrócisz, okej? Wiesz, lepiej, żeby Dan i Will też w tym uczestniczyli.

Skinęłam głową, przygryzając wargę. — Jasne. Okej. Na razie.

Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, ruszyłam przed siebie, kurczowo zaciskając palce na pasku torby.

Jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że moim braciom i mnie nigdy nie będzie dane odbyć tej rozmowy.

I że już niebawem czekała nas dość długa rozłąka.

~o~

Idąc przez cmentarz, słyszałam szelest liści poruszanych łagodnymi podmuchami wiatru. Ciszę zakłócało jedynie to i odgłos moich kroków. Włosy zakryły mi twarz, ale szybko odgarnęłam je na bok drżącymi dłońmi. Miejsce to zdawało się należeć do jakiegoś innego świata, cichego i spokojnego.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, przyglądając się napisom na kamiennych płytach. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się przez to zimniej, więc objęłam się ramionami. Po minięciu paru nagrobków wreszcie znalazłam ten należący do niej.

Był nowy, wykonany z białego marmuru. Nie musiałam się nawet pochylać, żeby odczytać wyryte na nim słowa:

_Ku pamięci_

_Tracy Burton_

_Zawsze kochająca, zawsze kochana._

Mimowolny szloch wydobył się z mojego gardła, kiedy uklęknęłam na ziemi i dotknęłam palcami każdej litery. Widok tego grobu uczynił wszystko... realniejszym.

Ta dziewczyna leżała w trumnie przeze mnie. Otarłam oczy, koncentrując się na dacie. Urodziła się rok wcześniej niż ja.

— Przepraszam... — szepnęłam, po czym otworzyłam torbę i umieściłam na grobie przyniesione kwiaty. — Tak bardzo, _bardzo_ mi przykro. To wszystko moja wina. O Boże, tak mi przykro...

Pociągnęłam nosem, wycierając policzki. — Prawdopodobnie mnie nie znałaś — kontynuowałam powoli. — Ja ciebie też nie, ale... — przełknęłam ślinę — nie chciałam, żeby ci się to przytrafiło, Gdybym tylko wiedziała... to przysięgam na Boga, że... — Kolejny szloch wstrząsnął moim ciałem. Musiałam odczekać minutę, nim znowu byłam w stanie mówić.

— Umarłaś przeze mnie — oznajmiłam z zadziwiającą łatwością. — Gdyby nie chodziło o mnie, nigdy by ci nic nie zrobili... ani komukolwiek innemu. — Wypuściłam z płuc drżący strumień powietrza.

— Chcę, abyś wiedziała, że nie dopuszczę, by się to powtórzyło. Już nikt nie ucierpi. Nie przeze mnie — oświadczyłam silniejszym głosem. — Nie proszę o przebaczenie ani nic takiego, po prostu... — Po raz kolejny pociągnąwszy nosem, pogładziłam dłonią marmur. — Żegnaj, Tracy.

Podniosłam się na nogi i już miałam odejść, ale kiedy się odwróciłam, cofnęłam się o krok, wstrzymując oddech.

— Damon — wykrztusiłam z trudem. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Wzruszył ramionami, przypatrując się nagrobkowi. — Przyjaźniłyście się?

Pokręciłam głową i ponownie otarłam oczy, usiłując doprowadzić się do porządku. — Nie, nie znałyśmy się.

Przechylił głowę na prawo, sprawiając wrażenie zbitego z tropu. — Więc czemu płakałaś?

— Nie płakałam. Ja... — Urwałam w połowie zdania i go wyminęłam.

— Tak spędzasz wolny czas? Odwiedzając groby obcych ludzi?

— Nic nie rozumiesz — mruknęłam, kiedy opuściliśmy cmentarz.

— Poważnie, Złotowłosa, jeśli taka z ciebie melancholiczka...

Gwałtownie stanęłam i obróciłam się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Wyglądała tak jak ja — szepnęłam, przez co on również się zatrzymał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdezorientowania.

— Że co?

— Wyglądała tak jak ja — powtórzyłam, akcentując każde słowo. — Nie rozumiesz? Jej wzrost, kurtka, włosy... były łudząco podobnie do moich! To _oni_ ją zabili, albo przez pomyłkę, albo żeby przekazać mi jakąś wiadomość! Umarła przeze mnie!

Cholera, czemu te łzy nie mogły się już wyczerpać? Pospiesznie je otarłam i z powrotem ruszyłam przed siebie.

— Hola, hola, hola... — Złapał mnie za ramię. — Kiedy...? Jak?

— Nie czytałeś gazet?

Po chwili zamknął oczy i westchnął, jakby nagle wszystko do niego dotarło.

— Niech to szlag... — przeklął po nosem. — Widziałaś kogoś w pobliżu twojego domu? Albo...?

Pokręciłam głową, posuwając się o krok naprzód. — Nie. I to już nieważnie. Wkrótce wszystko się skończy.

Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był stanowczy: — Nie myśl o tym, o czym myślę, że myślisz, Amy.

— Czemu nie? — zawołałam. — Hę? No czemu? Wszyscy przeze mnie cierpią! Dlaczego mam tego nie zatrzymać? W końcu muszę tylko wejść nocą do lasu. Pewnie będą tam na mnie czekać... — Przerwałam i zachwiałam się, gdy znowu chwycił moje ramię.

— Nie dałem sobie spokoju z zabijaniem cię po to, żebyś teraz sama to zrobiła!

— Uważaj, Damon, bo zaczynasz brzmieć jak _człowiek_ — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zmrużył oczy, w których połyskiwał gniew.

— A ty brzmisz jak kretyńska samobójczyni. Wszyscy mamy jakieś problemy.

Ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie rzucić z płaczem na ziemię, więc wzięłam głęboki oddech, by się opanować. Znienacka zabrzmiał dzwonek mojej komórki.

Przez około minutę nie odbierałam, skupiając się na bitwie na spojrzenia z Damonem, aż w końcu się poddałam i wyciągnęłam telefon.

— Halo?

— Amy? Cześć — przywitał się Luke. Damon się skrzywił. — Nie było cię dziś w szkole?

— Nie czułam sie zbyt dobrze — wyjaśniłam.

Przez moment milczał. — Och — mruknął w końcu. — Zastanawiałem się, czy nie moglibyśmy się spotkać, ale skoro źle się czujesz...

— Nie, poczekaj — przerwałam mu. — W porządku. Spotkajmy się w „Grillu". Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Jasne, dotrę tam za dziesięć minut — obiecał i się rozłączył. Włożyłam komórkę do kieszeni.

— Znowu myślimy sensownie? — zapytał Damon.

Zacisnęłam szczękę. — Damon, posłuchaj...

— Nie, ty posłuchaj — warknął rozkazująco, stając tuż przede mną. — Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci się zabić, jasne? Więc przestań zachowywać się jak przestraszony dzieciak i weź się w garść. Mam gdzieś, czy uważasz się za męczennika, czy nie, ale zaufaj mi: kiedy mówię, że _nie umrzesz w najbliższym czasie_, to tak się nie stanie. — Ostatnie zdanie wymówił w taki sposób, że po plecach przeszły mi ciarki. — Zrozumiano?

Przełknęłam ślinę i skinęłam głową. Moje serce znacznie przyspieszyło.

— Świetnie — skwitował krótko. Sekundę później mój telefon znowu się odezwał, więc zmarszczyłam brwi i sięgnęłam do kieszeni. Tym razem dostałam wiadomość od Caroline.

Po chwili podniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się dookoła.

Damona nigdzie nie było.

Z westchnieniem pokręciłam głową.

— Czasem czuję się tak, jakbym miała halucynacje — mruknęłam do siebie, z powrotem zaczynając iść.

~o~

— Ale na pewno nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Luke po raz piąty.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Wszystko w porządku — powtórzyłam cicho. Siedzieliśmy w „Grillu" już od godziny, a on ciągle tylko patrzył na mnie z zaniepokojeniem, zadając mnóstwo pytań. — Spójrz: wiem, że się martwisz, ale... — znowu wzruszyłam ramionami — nic mi nie będzie. — Rozejrzałam się dookoła. — Moglibyśmy stąd wyjść? Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

Pospiesznie skinął głową, po czym uregulowaliśmy rachunek i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Przymknęłam powieki, oddychając głęboko.

— Odwiedziłam dziś jej grób — mruknęłam, kiedy otworzyłam oczy.

Obrócił ku mnie głowę. — Jej gr-...? Och... — Nerwowo potarł dłonią kark. — Amy, wiem, że myślisz, że to twoja wina...

— A tak nie jest? — przerwałam mu. Zmarszczył czoło.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Amy, nic nie mogłaś zrobić...

Prychnęłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Tak. Jasne.

— Poza tym skąd wiadomo, że to nie był czysty przypadek?

— Proszę cię, Luke, nie mów, że naprawdę w to wierzysz... — odparłam, masując swoje skronie. — Oboje dobrze wiemy, że zabito ją z mojego powodu.

— To oczywiste, że w tej chwili nie potrafisz myśleć sensownie, ale...

— Dlaczego wszyscy każą mi dziś myśleć sensownie? — zirytowałam się. — Najpierw Damon, teraz... — Urwałam w połowie zdania, zauważywszy wyraz jego twarzy.

— Damon? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Wciąż się z nim widujesz?

Zamrugałam lekko nieprzytomnie — A niby czemu miałabym przestać?

Uniósł brwi, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz krzyknę: „Ha, nabrałam cię!".

— Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, nadal muszę ci to tłumaczyć?

— To zupełnie co innego — sprzeciwiłam się. — To nie Damon odpowiada za śmierć tej dziewczyny...

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał ze złością. Powstrzymałam się od tupnięcia nogą.

— Po prostu wiem!

— Amy, on jest niebezpieczny — oświadczył cierpliwie Luke, jakby rozmawiał z wyjątkowo upartym dzieckiem. — Czemu nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć?

— Damon nic mi nie zrobi, Luke. Czemu ty nie potrafisz zrozumieć _tego_? — zripostowałam błagalnym tonem. — Popatrz, wiem, że wychowano cię na łowcę i to dlatego...

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z wychowaniem na łowcę! — warknął. — Używam jedynie swojego mózgu, Amy.

Zmrużyłam oczy. — Nie wszyscy posiadają tak ciasny umysł jak ty, Luke.

— „Ciasny umysł"? Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz?

— Damon wcale nie musi być jednym z tych złych wampirów, które gdzieś tam się czają!

— Twoi bracia też tak uważają?

Na krótki moment oboje zamilkliśmy. Przełknęłam ślinę, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałam ci niczego o moich braciach... — odezwałam się niepewnie. Odwrócił wzrok. — Znalazłeś coś — kontynuowałam cicho, kierując te słowa raczej do siebie niż do niego. — Prawda? Kiedy prosiłam cię o te informacje... Luke, czego się dowiedziałeś?

— Tego, że bronisz teraz kogoś, kto należy do tego samego gatunku co mordercy twoich rodziców — oznajmił chłodno. — Tyle ci wystarczy?

Gapiłam się na niego bez słowa.

Nie.

Kłamał...

— Co? — wychrypiałam.

Założył ramiona na piersi. — Dlaczego nie zapytasz go osobiście, Amy? Jestem pewien, że wie o wiele więcej niż ja.

— O czym ty mówisz? Moich rodziców nie zabiły wampiry...

Pokręcił głową. — Naprawdę nic nie wiesz, co? — mruknął. — Zadziwiające... Ale do przewidzenia. Po tym, co się wydarzyło...

Cofnęłam się o krok. Mój mózg pracował pełną parą.

— Proszę bardzo, dalej go broń. Tylko że wiedz, że będziesz bronić mordercy — oznajmił butnie. Przełknęłam ślinę, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Szok nie uderzył mnie jeszcze z całą swą mocą.

Odwróciwszy się, ruszyłam przed siebie, czując się jak we śnie. Luke się mylił... Oczywiście, że tak. To... Przecież bym...

Gdy minęłam róg ulicy, przestałam szukać wyjaśnienia.

„Po tym, co się wydarzyło"?

_Co się wydarzyło?_

Nagle stanęłam jak wryta, jakby coś mnie uderzyło. Kręciło mi się w głowie, moje serce waliło jak młotem...

Przez około minutę nie ruszałam się z miejsca.

A potem zaczęłam biec jak szalona.

~o~o~


	32. Tożsamość niczyja

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXII ~**

Nie miałam pojęcia, jak długo biegłam.

Po prostu... się nie zatrzymywałam. Nie mogłam.

Gdybym to zrobiła, zaczęłabym myśleć. By tego uniknąć, skoncentrowałam się więc na wrzącej we mnie wściekłości. Bolały mnie nogi, klatka piersiowa paliła, a sącząca się z nieba mżawka sprawiała, że nie widziałam zbyt dobrze otoczenia; nie stanęłam jednak, dopóki tam nie dotarłam.

Stopniowo zwalniałam, aż w końcu przestałam biec na dobre, próbując złapać oddech. Wciąż roztrzęsiona podeszłam do ogromnego domu i zaczęłam uderzać we frontowe drzwi.

— Damon, otwórz te przeklęte drzwi!

Uznawszy, że same ciosy pięści nie wystarczą, dołączyłam do nich rozgorączkowane kopanie.

— Damon! Otwórz, bo przysięgam na Boga, że... — Nim zdążyłam dokończyć groźbę, drzwi się otworzyły, a on stanął w progu.

— Amy? Co do...?

— Czego mi nie mówisz? — spytałam z oburzeniem.

Uniósł brew. — Że co?

— O mojej przeszłości. Podobno wiesz coś o mojej rodzinie i z jakiegoś powodu postanowiłeś zataić fakt, że moich rodziców zabiły wampiry. O jakich pieprzonych rzeczach jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś?

Przez jego idealną twarz przemknął cień szoku, ale tylko przez sekundę. Po chwili znowu był zwykłym Damonem.

— Pada. Wejdź do środka.

Przez krótki moment chciałam odmówić i zażądać, żeby opowiedział mi o wszystkim tutaj, ale ostatecznie minęłam go, kierując się do środka. Znalazłszy się w salonie — gdyby meble ustawiono pod ścianami, przypominałby salę balową — założyłam ręce na biodrach, nadal ciężko dysząc. Pomimo mojego niewiarygodnego zdenerwowania ten dom ciągle potrafił mnie zachwycić. Z trudem powstrzymałam się od rozejrzenia się dookoła.

— Damon...

— Kto ci powiedział? — Jego głos zabrzmiał surowo. Przełknęłam ślinę, ignorując pytanie.

— Damon, jeśli choć trochę ci na mnie zależy, wszystko mi powiesz. Natychmiast. Nigdy więcej kłamstw, nigdy więcej tajemnic.

Westchnął głęboko. — Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie wiesz pewnych rzeczy z jakiegoś ważnego powodu?

Zacisnęłam szczękę i zamrugałam, powstrzymując łzy. — Powiedz. Mi. Wszystko. Bo inaczej stąd pójdę i Bóg mi świadkiem, że już nie wrócę.

Po minucie ciszy pomyślałam, że się nie zgodzi. Że powie mi, bym sobie poszła i o wszystkim zapomniała...

Ale zamiast tego nalał sobie do szklanki jakiegoś alkoholu i opadł na fotel, gestem ręki zachęcając mnie do zajęcia miejsca na kanapie. Przez chwilę stałam nieruchomo w miejscu, po czym usiadłam.

— Amy... — Nagle urwał. Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam, że się zawahał.

Odchrząknąwszy, spróbował ponownie. — Amy, opowiedz mi o najstarszym wspomnieniu, jakie masz o swoich rodzicach.

Zamrugałam i zmarszczyłam brwi. — Oni... nie żyją. Nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze.

Spojrzał mi w oczy. — Po prostu spróbuj. Jakiekolwiek wspomnienie. Jak umarli, jak się o tym dowiedziałaś, jak się wtedy czułaś, kto był na pogrzebie? Opowiedz mi o tym.

Spróbowałam się skupić i odnaleźć w pamięci stosowne obrazy, ale znalazłam jedynie pustkę. — Damon, ja naprawdę...

— ...nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze? — dokończył za mnie. — Zauważyłaś, że mówisz to za każdym razem, ilekroć ktoś pyta cię o twoich rodziców?

— Ale ja ich nie pamiętam! — zirytowałam się, akcentując każde słowo. — I... co to w ogóle ma wspólnego z tematem naszej rozmowy?

Delikatnym ruchem zawirował szkocką w swojej szklance, po czym uniósł naczynie do ust i upił łyk. — W porządku... — mruknął do siebie, podnosząc wzrok. — Jakiś czas temu poszperałem tu i ówdzie, żeby znaleźć trochę informacji o tobie... i twojej rodzinie. Wasze nazwisko ma całkiem ciekawą przeszłość.

Zaciągnęłam rękaw na dłoń i mocno go ścisnęłam. — Jak bardzo ciekawą?

Ponownie odchrząknął. — Twoja rodzina... No cóż, twoi bracia nie są w niej pierwszymi łowcami. Ta cała łowiecka tradycja sięga o wiele dalej.

— Znalazłam w domu dziennik taty — wtrąciłam. — Wiem.

— Dobra. Więc jeszcze przed twoim ojcem, twój dziadek... zabił pewną ważną wampirzycę. Partnerkę jednego z pierwotnych.

— Pierwotnych?

— Pierwszych wampirów. Niezwykle trudno pozbawić ich życia.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — No to jak w takim razie mój dziadek...?

— Ona nie należała do pierwotnych — wyjaśnił ponuro. — Jedynie jej kochaś. Jak już pewnie wiesz, różnica wieku dla niektórych wampirów nie ma większego znaczenia. Tak czy owak, łatwo się domyślić, że wściekli się nie na żarty. Próbowali wytropić twoją rodzinę, ale jesteście naprawdę dobrzy w zacieraniu za sobą śladów, w każdym pokoleniu. Częste przeprowadzki, używanie innych nazwisk, zmienianie pracy. Dbacie o wszystko.

Skinęłam głową. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie znajomo.

— Twój dziadek wychował obu swoich synów na wojowników, przygotowując ich do radzenia sobie w każdej sytuacji, ale po pewnym czasie twój ojciec... zapragnął zmienić tryb życia. Rozpoczął wszystko od nowa, zmienił nazwisko. Stał się panem własnego losu. Wkrótce poznał twoją matkę i się z nią ożenił.

— I nigdy jej o niczym nie powiedział — szepnęłam. — Napisał o tym w swoim dzienniku: „Rose będzie bezpieczna. Nigdy więcej uciekania przed cieniami".

Damon kiwnął głową. — Jego pierwszy błąd. Ukrywanie tego przed twoją matką. Nie wiedziała o wampirach, łowcach... Po ślubie prowadzili zwykłe życie rodziny z przedmieścia.

Nie wydałam z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Moje sny stały się teraz bardziej zrozumiałe.

— Na świat przyszli twoi bracia, potem ty, et cetera, et cetera... Żyliście sobie jak w bezpiecznej bańce, ale nagle, kiedy miałaś jakieś sześć, siedem lat, wszystko się zmieniło.

Krew zaszumiała mi w uszach. — A dokładniej?

— Nie znam precyzyjnej daty, ale sądzę, że wraz z rodzicami udałaś się na parę dni do ciotki. Do takiego dużego domu, z okazałym, zielonym ogrodem...

Nagle dostałam gęsiej skórki.

— I tam właśnie odnalazły was tamte wampiry — kontynuował Damon, nie owijając dłużej w bawełnę. — Twoi bracia zostali wtedy u twojego wujostwa, więc w domu byliście tylko ty, ciotka i rodzice. Najpierw zabili twoją ciotkę, w progu, żeby móc wedrzeć się do środka. Później...

Kiedy przerwał, popatrzyłam na niego, cała zesztywniała.

— Później?

— Później... zabili twojego ojca.

Po policzkach spłynęły mi pierwsze łzy.

— Walczył w miarę dobrze, dał radę zabić kilku, ale nie miał szans na pokonanie chmary wampirów w pojedynkę. — Odszukał wzrokiem moją twarz. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Kontynuuj.

— Amy, jeśli to dla ciebie...

— Kontynuuj, Damon. — Moje wargi były skostniałe, ale zapanowałam nad swoim głosem.

Upił kolejny łyk drinka. — Potem zabili twoją matkę. Na twoich oczach.

Zakryłam usta drżącymi dłońmi.

— Na moich oczach? — powtórzyłam cicho. — Nie dość, że ją zabili, to jeszcze zmusili mnie, bym to oglądała?

Skinął ponuro głową. — Gdy już nie żyła... postanowili pobawić się w polowanie. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak, jakby parzyły jego wargi. — Nie wiem, co zrobili i nie uważam, byś ty chciała to wiedzieć, ale... po jakimś czasie pobiegłaś na górę i zamknęłaś się w jednym z pokoi. — Przełknął ślinę. — Kiedy poszli za tobą i wyłamali drzwi, wyskoczyłaś przez okno.

Przed oczami mignęły mi jakieś obrazy. Wspomnienia...

Moje ręce zbryzgane krwią.

Powywracane meble.

Tamto okno...

— Wypili twoją krew i zostawili cię samą, mimo że jeszcze oddychałaś. Najwidoczniej byli pewni, że niebawem umrzesz. Twoje serce biło powoli... Bardzo powoli.

Kręciło mi się w głowie. To wszystko nie mogło się wydarzyć... Nie mogłam...

Przecież bym pamiętała!

— W końcu cię znaleziono, dzięki jakiemuś sąsiadowi albo komuś tam, i odwieziono do szpitala, i jakimś cudem przeżyłaś. Ale... — Znowu się zawahał. — Amy, uwierz mi, nie chcesz usłyszeć reszty.

Reszty?

Czy mogło być jeszcze coś gorszego od tego, co już usłyszałam?

— Nic nie pamiętam — szepnęłam, wplatając palce we włosy. — To... Kompletna pustka. Nic nie pamiętam.

Popatrzył na mnie bez słowa.

— Damon, błagam — poprosiłam, pociągnąwszy nosem. — Błagam cię.

Odetchnął głęboko. — Te wszystkie wydarzenia odcisnęły na tobie olbrzymie piętno, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości — powiedział powoli. — Byłaś... w naprawdę kiepskim stanie, tak kiepskim, że musieli... umieścić cię w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Gwałtownie poderwałam głowę, otwierając szerzej oczy. Nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Niczego nie czułam. Po prostu... się na niego gapiłam.

— Twoi bracia zamieszkali u twojego wujostwa. Po pewnym czasie lekarze uznali, że weekendowe wizyty w domu i przebywanie wśród bliskich przyczynią się do poprawy twojego... stanu zdrowia. Twój wuj wychował swoich bratanków tak samo jak twój dziadek wychował jego. Kiedy pewnego weekendu natknęli się na wampira, nie zabili go, tylko nafaszerowali werbeną, żeby nie mógł nic zrobić, a następnie przyprowadzili go do ciebie. No i wtedy on... wyczyścił ci pamięć. — Parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem. — Najwyraźniej spaprał robotę, skoro twój umysł nie jest tak pusty, jak być powinien. Miewałaś koszmary, prawda?

Potrzebowałam powietrza. Choćby odrobiny tlenu.

Wdech.

Wydech.

— Do szpitala wróciłaś w pełni wyleczona. Lekarze zatrzymali cię na krótkiej obserwacji, a potem wypuścili. W twoich aktach odnotowano, że przestałaś mówić o wampirach i samobójstwie dokładnie siódmego czerwca. Gdy wróciłaś do domu, znowu wykorzystali wampira, by wymazać ci wspomnienia o pobycie w szpitalu. Dlatego tego nie pamiętasz.

— Jak długo? — wychrypiałam. Każde słowo raniło moje gardło.

A więc to właśnie tą osobą byłam.

Dziewczyną, która najzwyczajniej w świecie postradała rozum.

— Co?

— Jak długo trzymali mnie w tym szpitalu?

— Parę lat — odparł łagodnie. Mój żołądek gwałtownie się skurczył.

Dowiedziałam się zbyt wiele.

Musiało... Musiało istnieć wyjaśnienie inne niż to...

— Potem zmieniali twoje dane, zapisywali cię do różnych szkół... Myślę, że gdy grzebali w twoim umyśle, sprawili też, że łatwo dostosowujesz się do tych... częstych przeprowadzek.

— Nic nie jest prawdziwe... — szepnęłam. — Zupełnie nic. Każde moje wspomnienie... jest fałszywe.

— Niektóre są prawdziwe — zapewnił. — Po prostu... wymazali ci z głowy te złe. Te złe i te odnośnie twoich rodziców. — Zachichotał ponuro. — Musieli ci to wmawiać, kiedy zmieniali twoją pamięć: „Twoi rodzice nie żyją. Nie pamiętasz ich zbyt dobrze".

Nie potrafiłam się podnieść. Mój mózg się wyłączył.

Podobnie jak i reszta ciała.

Wszystko... stanęło.

Nic nie było prawdziwe. Zupełnie nic. Pozbawiono mnie wspomnień o rodzicach. Przez kilka lat tkwiłam w szpitalu dla obłąkanych.

A na dodatek w ogóle tego nie pamiętałam.

I nigdy już nie miałam sobie tego przypomnieć.

— Muszę iść — szepnęłam. Gdy się podniosłam, zawroty głowy znacznie się nasiliły, jednak zanim zdążyłam podeprzeć się na oparciu kanapy, Damon znalazł się tuż obok i mnie złapał, dzięki czemu nie upadłam na podłogę.

Odsunąwszy się tak szybko, jakby jego dotyk mnie poparzył, pokręciłam głową i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłam ku wyjściu.

— Lepiej byś zrobiła, gdybyś przez moment posiedziała.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać ochrypłego, dziwacznego chichotu, który wydobył się z mojego gardła. Próbowałam uwolnić się z uścisku Damona, ale trzymał mnie zbyt mocno.

— Idę — powtórzyłam powoli takim tonem, jakbym zwracała się do upartego dziecka.

Westchnął. — To pozwól się chociaż odwieźć, okej?

Byłam szalona. Widziałam, jak wampiry zamordowały moją matkę, a potem i mnie coś zrobiły.

I straciłam przez to rozum.

No cóż...

Ledwie co zdawałam sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, kiedy Damon prowadził mnie do samochodu. Po chwili odpalał już silnik.

Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli: moi bracia, Damon, Luke...

Ale mnie woleli utrzymywać w nieświadomości. A ponadto Dan, Mike i Will postanowili zamienić mnie w robota.

Mój umysł, moje wspomnienia: nic z tego nie należało do mnie. Inni je sobie wymyślili, inni wszystko stworzyli...

Nie były moje. To nie byłam ja. Ta dziewczyna, za którą się uważałam, nie była mną. Stanowiła jedynie odbicie czyichś wyobrażeń. Maszynę. Coś nieprawdziwego.

Nie byłam tą dziewczyną.

Byłam nikim.

— To oni chcą mnie dopaść, prawda? — Mój głos zabrzmiał tak poważnie i spokojnie, że się go przestraszyłam. — Znowu mnie znaleźli.

Damon nie odpowiedział.

— Dlaczego teraz? — zapytałam z opanowaniem. — Po tych wszystkich latach? Czemu akurat _teraz_?

— Jesteśmy drapieżnikami, Amy — odparł cicho. — Kiedy już zaczniemy polowanie, nie przestaniemy, dopóki nasza ostatnia ofiara nie będzie... — Choć nie dokończył zdania, zachichotałam ponuro.

— ...martwa — dodałam.

— To nie pierwotni na ciebie czyhają — zapewnił pospiesznie. — Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Oni zapewne uważają już sprawę śmierci twoich rodziców za zamkniętą. Te wampiry, które próbują cię dorwać, to pewnie te same wampiry, które zostały przez nich wtedy wysłane. Chcą doprowadzić polowanie do końca.

— Polowanie... — powtórzyłam, kiwając głową. — Tak. Polowanie. Bawią się w polowanie. Po raz kolejny.

Obróciwszy głowę, obrzucił mnie zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Ja natomiast nieustannie koncentrowałam się na prawidłowym oddychaniu.

Wyczyszczono mi umysł. A winić za to mogłam tylko moich braci.

Dzisiejszego ranka chcieli wysłać mnie do psychiatry, jakby koszmary, które miewałam, nie były niczym ważnym. Jakby nie były one malutkimi częściami wspomnień, które udało mi się zachować.

Gdy samochód się zatrzymał, chwyciłam za klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi.

— Amy... — usłyszałam ciche mruknięcie.

Odwróciłam się. — Tak?

Damon wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął.

— Bądź ostrożna — odezwał się w końcu po około minucie ciszy. Obdarzywszy go fałszywym uśmiechem, wyszłam na zewnątrz i skierowałam się domowi.

Nikogo tam nie było.

I dobrze. Nie sądziłam, że w tym momencie zniosłabym widok któregokolwiek z nich.

Dotarłszy na górę, weszłam na łazienki, gdzie wreszcie dostałam napadu płaczu.

Pierwsze pojawiły się łzy. Potem zaczęłam szlochać, a następnie osunęłam się na kolana, obejmując się ramionami. Powietrze wydawało się o wiele za ciężkie, do tego stopnia, że pomyślałam, że oddychanie połamie mi kości. Walcząc o każdy wdech, starałam się jednocześnie przełknąć ślinę, ale za sprawą wielkiej grudy w gardle czułam się tak, jakbym usiłowała wypić kwas. Poza tym bez przerwy wstrząsały mną drgawki.

Jak oni mogli mi to zrobić?

Wszystko, co znałam, wszystko co czułam... znikło.

Jak ja miałam sobie z czymś takim poradzić?

Od zawsze razem stawialiśmy wszystkiemu czoła. Nieważne, co się działo, wiedziałam, że moi bracia mnie ochronią. Ale teraz... Jak w ogóle miałam na nich spojrzeć?

Odniosłam wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał. Czułam...

...pustkę.

Byłam kompletnie odrętwiała.

I byłam niczym.

Po jakimś czasie szloch zastąpiło przyspieszone oddychanie, które wkrótce zamieniło się w powolne, głębokie westchnięcia. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu spędziłam w łazience. Po prostu opierałam tył głowy o ścianę, gapiąc się w przestrzeń i słuchając swoich oddechów.

Sekundy łączyły się w minuty, minuty w godziny... I nagle, jakby ktoś mnie uszczypnął, poderwałam się na nogi i szybkim krokiem pomaszerowałam do mojego pokoju.

To wszystko mnie przerosło. Ze zbyt wieloma problemami musiałam sobie poradzić, zbyt wiele spraw przemyśleć...

A wtedy nie będę musiała myśleć.

Co powiedział Damon? Coś o tym, że staliśmy się prawdziwymi mistrzami w zmianie miejsca zamieszkania?

No cóż, wszystko zostaje w rodzinie.

Wyciągnęłam z szafy największą torbę i wypchałam ją ubraniami. Wsadziłam do niej również mój telefon, pamiętnik, portfel, gumkę do włosów i kurtkę, po czym zasunęłam suwak, zarzuciłam ją na ramię i zeszłam na parter.

Odszukawszy jakąś pustą kartkę i ołówek, umieściłam obie rzeczy na blacie kuchennej szafki i zamarłam. Co zamierzałam napisać? Co mogłam im powiedzieć?

Przełykając ślinę, ścisnęłam mocniej ołówek.

_Wiem, co stało się z moją pamięcią. Potrzebuję czasu. Proszę, spróbujcie to zrozumieć._

_Amy_

Odłożyłam ołówek na szafkę i wyszłam na zewnątrz, po czym zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Krew ciągle szumiała mi w uszach. Szłam tak szybko, jak potrafiłam, zmierzając do domu, w którym mieszkałam najdłużej. Modliłam się zarazem, by nikt mnie na tym nie przyłapał.

I jakimś cudem moje prośby zostały wysłuchane.

Po piętnastu minutach weszłam do dużego budynku i rozejrzałam się dookoła, a następnie podeszłam do najbliższej kasy.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się pogodnie kobieta. Zmusiłam się od odwzajemnienia jej uśmiechu.

— Dzień dobry. Poproszę bilet w jedną stronę do Michigan.

~o~o~


	33. Gdzieś w pobliżu tyka zegar

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXIII ~**

Kiedy opuściłam autobus, na dworze było już bardzo, bardzo ciemno. Z westchnieniem zarzuciłam torbę na ramię i podniosłam rękę, żeby zatrzymać przejeżdżającą obok taksówkę. Po podaniu kierowcy adresu wgramoliłam się do środka i oparłam policzek o szybę, obserwując uliczne światła.

Po chwili usłyszałam dzwonek swojej komórki, więc wyjęłam ją z kieszeni. Usiłowali się ze mną skontaktować już po raz piętnasty. Odetchnęłam głęboko i z lekkim wahaniem nacisnęłam odpowiedni przycisk.

— Cześć, Mike.

— Amy? Dzięki Bogu! Spójrz, cokolwiek ci się wydaje, że wiesz, to...

— Wiem o kołkach — przerwałam mu cicho. — I wiem, co zrobiliście z moim umysłem.

Przez moment się nie odzywał.

— Możemy... w-wszystko wyjaśnić... — wyjąkał, przełknąwszy ślinę.

— Nie, nie teraz — zadecydowałam. — Za wcześnie na to.

— Gdzie jesteś?

— Gdzieś — odpowiedziałam wymijająco. — Posłuchaj, muszę kończyć. Odebrałam tylko po to, byście wiedzieli, że nic mi nie jest, jeśli jeszcze was obchodzę. I tyle.

— Amy, po prostu wróć do domu, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać...

— Nie mogę — odparłam błagalnym tonem. — Muszę uciec, Mike... Od wszystkiego. To... To mnie przerosło...

— Błagam, Amy, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. Nie wiesz, jak się czuliśmy, oglądając cię w takim stanie...

— A wiesz, jak czuje się ktoś, kogo zdradzili ci, którym ufał najbardziej? — Głos mi się załamał. — Nie... Nie wierzę wam... Na litość boską, ja wam ufałam! — Nieświadomie zaczęłam mówić o wiele za głośno, więc przymknęłam powieki, doprowadzając się do porządku. — Popatrz, Mike... Proszę... Chcę być teraz sama.

— Jak długo?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Na razie, Mike.

Rozłączywszy się, z powrotem wepchnęłam telefon do kieszeni, po czym ponownie oparłam głowę o okno. Wyprostowałam się piętnaście minut później.

— To tutaj — oznajmiłam kierowcy. Gdy zatrzymał auto, zapłaciłam mu, a następnie otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Naprzeciwko mnie stał dumnie duży, pomalowany na biało dom. Patrzeniu na niego zawsze towarzyszyło... miłe uczucie. To znaczy, z tego, co pamiętałam, jako dziecko często...

Z tego, co pamiętałam? No tak.

Znienacka rozpoznałam zioła, które rosły w ogrodzie, przez co z moich ust wydobył się nienaturalny, drwiący śmiech: ogród wypełniała werbena, kołysana przez lekkie podmuchy wiatru.

Popchnąwszy furtkę, wstąpiłam na teren posesji, słuchając skrzypienia zawiasów; dźwięk ten przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Pocierając ramiona, ruszyłam w kierunku frontowego wejścia, lecz jeszcze zanim do niego dotarłam, zatrzymałam się i zerwałam jeden z kwiatów. Obracając go pomiędzy palcami, stanęłam przed drzwiami i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zastukałam w nie pięścią.

Po paru sekundach usłyszałam odgłos przybliżających się kroków i drzwi się otworzyły. Gdy uniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam zszokowaną twarz mężczyzny, który stanął w progu. Otworzył szerzej swoje niebieskie oczy, kiedy dołączył do niego ktoś inny.

— Kochanie? Kto...? — Zobaczywszy mnie, kobieta stanęła jak wryta. Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć i przeniosłam wzrok na jej męża.

— Cześć, wujku — przywitałam się słabym głosem, patrząc na niego. — Mogę wejść?

~o~

— Proszę, słoneczko. — Postawiwszy przede mną miskę z gorącą zupą, ciocia przysunęła sobie krzesło. Wujek stukał palcami o blat stołu, obserwując każdy mój ruch. Ja natomiast napełniłam łyżkę zupą i włożyłam ją do ust, delektując się wspaniałym smakiem.

— Amy, Dan pewnie postradał rozum — odezwał się w końcu wujek. — Co sobie myślałaś, wyjeżdżając z miasta bez ich wiedzy?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami. Poczułam również, jak łzy wypełniają mi oczy, więc uniosłam brwi, starając się nie rozpłakać.

— Jeśli...

— Nie. — Opuściłam łyżkę i pokręciłam głową. — Nie. Nie chcę, żebyś im powiedział, wujku. Po prostu... tego nie rób.

Złapał się za grzbiet nosa i westchnął. — Popatrz, Amy, wiem, że nie zaliczasz się do osób, które ot tak... uciekają sobie z domu. Powiedz mi, co...

— Wiem o szpitalu psychiatrycznym — przerwałam mu śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę i zamrugał, jakby próbował zrozumieć moje słowa. — O innych rzeczach też — dodałam.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do mojej dłoni, w której wciąż trzymałam kwiatek. Spuściwszy wzrok, zaśmiałam się ponuro.

— Bez obaw. Wciąż żyję.

Przełknął ślinę i położył rękę na czole, opierając łokcie na stole.

Uniosłam brew. — Żadnych prób zaprzeczania? No cóż, to pierwszy...

Ciocia znacząco odchrząknęła. Kiedy obróciłam ku niej głowę, dostrzegłam w jej oczach łzy. Pokręciła delikatnie głową, zerkając na wujka.

— Powinnam chyba... zostawić was samych — uznała i wyszła z kuchni. Odłożywszy łyżkę na stół, odepchnęłam miskę na bok, po czym umieściłam ręce na stole.

Wujek znowu przełknął ślinę i pochylił się lekko w moją stronę. — Jak?

— Miałam dziwne sny... — wyjaśniłam. — Poza tym znalazłam pudło kołków pod łóżkiem Dana, więc poprosiłam przyjaciela o poszukanie dla mnie pewnych informacji i... — Wykonałam ręką gest typu: „I tak się to wszystko potoczyło".

— Amy, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana...

— Zdenerwowana? Raczej wściekła! — warknęłam. — Zabraliście mi wszystko, wujku! Moją przeszłość, osobowość... Wszystko!

Przetarł dłonią twarz i westchnął. — Amy, jesteś dla mnie jak córka. Po tym, jak twoi rodzice umarli...

— Zostali zamordowani.

— ...zostali zamordowani — poprawił — stałaś się dla mnie kimś ważniejszym niż zwykła bratanica. Zrobiliśmy to wszystko po to, by cię chronić. Przed samą sobą. Nigdy nie miałaś się o niczym dowiedzieć.

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie... Tylko tak sobie wmawiacie. Tego, co zrobiliście, nie można określić jako chronienie mnie.

— Byłaś w okropnym stanie, Amy — powiedział powoli. — Byłaś... Nigdy nie widziałem dziecka takiego, jakim ty byłaś wtedy.

— Więc postanowiliście zmienić mnie w robota.

— Nie. Postanowiliśmy zmienić cię w normalne dziecko.

Z każdą chwilą odczuwałam coraz dokuczliwszy ból głowy. Potarłam skronie, usiłując się skoncentrować.

— Nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? — zirytowałam się. — W moim umyśle panuje pustka. Nie pamiętam niczego o moich rodzicach! O twoim bracie, wujku! Moim _ojcu_! Nie mam o nich żadnych wspomnień... W ogóle!

Już otworzył usta, ale niespodziewanie od strony drzwi rozległ się głos kogoś innego:

— Amy?

Poderwałam głowę i po chwili zawahania zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. Moja ośmioletnia kuzynka przyglądała mi się przez moment swoimi zielonymi oczami, po czym pisnęła radośnie i się ku mnie rzuciła.

— Ojej! Przyjechałaś!

Westchnęłam i ją objęłam. Dobry Boże, czy naprawdę urosła aż tak bardzo?

— A gdzie Will i Dan, i Mike? — Zaczęła gorączkowo podskakiwać, machając pluszowym misiem, którego łapę ściskała w dłoni. Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy swoje jasne włosy i zarzuciła mnie lawiną pytań: — Kiedy przyjechałaś? Przywiozłaś mi prezent? Zabierzesz mnie jutro szkoły? Jak długo zostaniesz? Czy...?

— Rachel — przerwał jej wujek. — Cukiereczku, dlaczego nie śpisz?

— Usłyszałam wasze głosy — wyjaśniła wesoło, po czym uwiesiła się mojego rękawa i pociągnęła mnie w kierunku drzwi. — Chodź, Amy, tatuś kupił mi nową, dużą lalkę! Nazwałam ją Mia! No chodź!

Patrząc na nią, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta. Była taka... prawdziwa. Taka... czysta.

Nagle przypomniały mi się słowa Damona, kiedy mówił o mojej „niewinności". Postrzegał mnie tak samo jak ja Rachel?

— Rach, Amy jest zmęczona — powiedział wujek. — Porozmawiasz z nią jutro... — Spojrzał na mnie, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. — I my też porozmawiamy jutro.

Skinąwszy głową, przyklęknęłam, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości Rachel. — Może wrócisz teraz do łóżka, a ja przyjdę obejrzeć twoją nową lalkę za jakieś... pięć minut?

Chichocząc, pokiwała głową i pobiegła na górę. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i odwróciłam się do wujka.

— Urosła.

— Tak. To niesamowite obserwować, jak dorasta na moich oczach... — Urwał na chwilę. — Czasem przypomina mi ciebie... kiedy wróciłaś ze... — Przerwał w połowie zdania. Zacisnęłam zęby. Dostrzegłszy to, popatrzył na mnie ze znużeniem. — Amy, gdybyś tylko porozmawiała z Danem albo...

— Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Z żadnych z nich, dla uściślenia.

— Nie karzesz tylko ich, ale też samą siebie. Zapewnij ich, że jesteś bezpieczna. Bo jeśli uciekłaś bez słowa...

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Ja nie... Muszę sobie to wszystko poukładać — odparłam błagalnym tonem. — Chcę... pobyć trochę sama. Z własnymi myślami. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do rozmowy z którymkolwiek z nich.

Na początku wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie uległ.

— Okej — zgodził się cicho. — W porządku.

— Amy! No chodź! — dobiegł nas z piętra okrzyk Rachel. Obróciwszy głowę, wyszłam z kuchni.

~o~

Obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. Kiedy z grymasem na twarzy otworzyłam oczy, pierwszą sprawą, o której pomyślałam, było: „To inny sufit".

Potem jednak do mojego mózgu napłynęły kolejne myśli, więc nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, ignorując komórkę. Jej dźwięk umilkł po około minucie, podczas gdy ja ciągle gapiłam się w sufit, kompletnie niegotowa do opuszczenia łóżka.

Tak długo, jak w nim pozostawałam, istniała bowiem możliwość, że wczorajszy dzień okaże się zwykłym koszmarem. Może po przebudzeniu znowu znajdę się w swoim łożku, całkowicie normalna i...

...bezpieczna.

Tego typu nadzieja nie zaliczała się do najmądrzejszych. I doskonale o tym wiedziałam.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, pozwoliłam zapanować nad sobą uczuciom, pogrążając się tym samym w bezdennej rozpaczy. Pochłonęła mnie ciemna dziura.

I na powrót nastała pustka. Zero nadziei, zero myśli, zero marzeń. Żadnej rzeczywistości. Nic.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i je otworzył. W powstałej szczelinie ukazała się głowa cioci.

— Amy?

Nie byłam w stanie otworzyć ust, więc tylko usiadłam prościej, pomagając sobie oparciem łóżka.

— Mogę wejść?

Skinęłam głową, wciąż nie potrafiąc wymówić ani słowa. Gdy podeszła bliżej i usiadła na skraju materaca, przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka, spuściłam wzrok i zaczęłam bawić się krawędzią prześcieradła.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, złapała mnie za rękę.

— Nie zamierzam pytać, czy wszystko w porządku — powiedziała łagodnie. — Zgaduję, że nie masz ochoty na rozmowę, prawda?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Popatrz, Amy... — odezwała się. — Nie mogę zapewnić, że wiem, jak się teraz czujesz, ale... wiem, jak to jest zostać zdradzonym. Chcę, byś chociaż postarała się to zrozumieć. Postąpili źle i mają tego świadomość, ale... — przełknęła ślinę — kiedy kogoś kochamy, niekiedy postępujemy samolubnie. Albo ze strachu, albo z troski, mniejsza o to. A twoi bracia... po stracie waszych rodziców nie chcieli stracić i ciebie.

Spróbowałam przełknąć niewidzialną grudę, która uformowała się w moim gardle, i pokręciłam głową, nadal się nie odzywając.

— Wiem, że wybaczenie im zajmie ci trochę czasu — kontynuowała — ale gdy już będziesz na to gotowa, wysłuchaj ich. Bo w twoim życiu poza kłamstwami istnieją również rzeczy prawdziwe. Autentyczne. Musisz jedynie je odnaleźć.

Gdy uniosłam głowę i popatrzyłam na nią, znowu rozległ się dzwonek mojego telefonu. Ciocia delikatnie chwyciła mnie za podbródek i uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który można by opisać wyłącznie jako „matczyny". Po chwili przeniosła komórkę ze stolika na kołdrę.

— Będę na dole. Dołącz do mnie, kiedy poczujesz taką potrzebę — pożegnała się cicho i wyszła z pokoju. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Widniało na nim jedyne imię, przez które moje serce mogło zabić szybciej nawet wtedy, gdy byłam zupełnie... odrętwiała.

Po krótkiej chwili zawahania zacisnęłam zęby i odebrałam połączenie, przystawiając telefon do ucha.

— Cze-... — Mój głos był okropnie ochrypły, więc odchrząknęłam. — Cześć, Damon.

— Powiedz, że to żart. — Zabrzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie. Zdjąwszy z siebie kołdrę, wstałam z łóżka i rozpoczęłam nerwowy spacer po pomieszczeniu.

— Gdzie jesteś?

— Gdzieś — odparłam cicho.

— _Gdzie_, Amy? — Wydawał się niewiarygodnie wściekły. Zamknęłam oczy i z westchnieniem otworzyłam je ponownie.

— Damon, nie...

— Więc postanowiłaś wyjechać? — przerwał mi z niedowierzaniem. — Ot tak? Po prostu wyjechałaś? To jest twoje rozwiązanie?

— Na chwilę obecną: tak — potwierdziłam, usiłując nie stracić kontroli nad swoim głosem. Z frustracją wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że wyjazd pomoże ci odzyskać pamięć?

— Nie dlatego wyjechałam — zaprzeczyłam, siadając na brzegu łóżka i przeczesując palcami włosy. Przez moment milczał.

Kiedy znów przemówił, jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej. Nie sprawiał już wrażenia rozzłoszczonego. Można by pomyśleć, że... naprawdę się tym wszystkim przejął.

— Amy, nie rób tego.

Nic nie mówiąc, zamrugałam po raz co najmniej pięćdziesiąty, aby powstrzymać łzy.

— Wiem, że jesteś wściekła i zdezorientowana, ale... nie odchodź w ten sposób. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Spójrz, odkąd tu przyjechałaś, odkąd mi _zaufałaś_... — Nastała chwila ciszy. — Po prostu tego nie rób.

Poczułam ucisk w gardle. Zaczęło mnie też ono dziwnie parzyć, przez co przełykanie przychodziło mi z olbrzymim trudem.

— Wrócę — zapewniłam szeptem. — Tylko że... nie teraz. Nie mogę. Jest za wcześnie. Potrzebuję...

— Zdaje się, że czegoś tutaj nie rozumiesz — uciął szorstko. — _Ja_ chcę, żebyś tu była.

Gwałtownie poderwałam głowę, a oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mi, że to, co właśnie usłyszałam, stanowiło najbardziej bezpośrednie wyznanie uczuć Damona. Fakt, że w ogóle to powiedział sprawił, że... znienacka zapragnęłam wrócić do domu. Albo nawet prosto do niego. Przez krótki moment chciałam puścić wszystko w niepamięć, zapomnieć o kłamstwach, oszustwach...

Ale nie mogłam. Wiedziałam, że to niewykonalne. Tyle rzeczy musiałam jeszcze przemyśleć, tyle problemów rozwiązać. Musiałam odszukać w sobie prawdziwą Amy: moją prawdziwą tożsamość, prawdziwy umysł, prawdziwe emocje. Przed powrotem do Mystic Falls chciałam poznać tę dziewczynę, którą widziałam w lustrze.

Argumenty te nie zdołały jednak uciszyć głosiku, który wrzeszczał mi do ucha: „Wróć tam! Nie tutaj jest twoje miejsce! Wróć tam!".

To w takim razie gdzie było moje miejsce?

Z ogromnym zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że w mojej głowie uformowały się już słowa, którymi chciałam odpowiedzieć Damonowi. Bez względu na to, jak mocno starałam się ignorować swoje uczucia względem niego, jak usilnie próbowałam zepchnąć je na dalszy plan, wiedziałam, że co jak co, ale akurat one były krystalicznie czyste. Zależało mi na Damonie i nawet świadomość, jak bardzo beznadziejną desperatką mnie to czyniło, nie zmieniała faktu, że w tej kwestii nie tkwiła ani krzta fałszu. Niestety.

Odetchnąwszy głęboko, spróbowałam się odezwać. Żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak postąpiłam. Żeby zrozumiał. Żebym zrozumiała samą siebie.

Ale z moich ust wydobyło się tylko zwykłe, proste zdanie.

— Przepraszam — szepnęłam i się rozłączyłam. Odrzuciwszy telefon na łóżko tak szybko, jakby stał się on nagle bardzo gorący, otarłam dłonią oczy i wyszłam z pokoju.

~o~o~


	34. Uwięzić samą siebie

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXIV ~**

_(miesiąc później)_

Pobyt w Michigan sprawił, że niemalże w pełni zrozumiałam, jak czuje się wampir.

To znaczy... Czas płynął. Obserwowałam otoczenie. Godziny łączyły się w dni, dni w tygodnie...

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że wszystko dookoła podlega ciągłym przemianom, podczas gdy ja stoję nieruchomo w miejscu. Na zewnątrz wciąż byłam taka sama, ale wewnętrznie... Z każdym dniem przechodziłam coraz wyraźniejszą metamorfozę. Ciocia i wujek zostawili mnie w spokoju — zgodnie z moim życzeniem — więc usiłowałam rozkoszować się stanem względnej równowagi, w którym się znajdowałam.

Rzecz jasna bezustannie towarzyszyło mi też silne pragnienie powrotu do domu. Przez _niego_. Odkąd odbyłam z nim tamtą rozmowę telefoniczną, tkwił w moich myślach o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Ton jego głosu, słowa, które wypowiedział... Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałam wrócić do domu, wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

— Um... Przepraszam?

Czyjś nieśmiały głos wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Obróciwszy głowę, zobaczyłam stojącą obok kelnerkę.

— Tak?

— Życzy sobie pani dolewkę? — spytała.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Tak, poproszę.

Nalawszy kolejną porcję kawy do mojego kubka, odeszła; obcasy jej butów stukały o podłogę. Prawdopodobnie po raz piętnasty zerknęłam na zegarek. Gdybym była teraz w Mystic Falls, pewnie...

_Przestań o tym myśleć!_, skarciłam się w duchu, upijając łyk kawy. Po chwili zawibrowała moja leżąca na stoliku komórka. Zignorowałam ją, zobaczywszy imię dzwoniącego. _Luke_.

Nie zaprzestał prób skontaktowania się ze mną. Nawet po miesiącu porażek.

Westchnęłam, starając się zignorować to nieprzyjemne poczucie winy, które pojawiło się w moim brzuchu, po czym zerknęłam na rozłożony przede sobą notatnik i postukałam się długopisem w usta. Następnie przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka i zaczęłam pisać.

_Nie potrafiłam nawet spotkać się z nimi osobiście._

_Z żadnym z nich: ani z moimi braćmi, ani z Damonem, ani z Lucasem..._

_Nawet się nie pożegnałam. Jedynie dwie rozmowy telefoniczne. I tyle._

_Może właśnie to jest ten słynny próg. Gdy wykonasz jeden krok, nie ma już odwrotu. Dorosłeś. Gratulacje._

_Każdy natknie się kiedyś na kogoś lub coś, co popchnie go przez ten próg. Pociągnie za spust. Zmusi do wkroczenie w zupełnie inny świat._

_A kiedy już zrobisz ten krok, wszystko się zmienia. Nie możesz obejrzeć się za siebie. Nie możesz się ukryć. Nawet jeśli przytrafi ci się coś złego, wiesz, że jesteś zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Całkiem sam. Nikt ci nie pomoże._

_I to jest w porządku. W końcu tego przecież chciałam. Chciałam wszystkich odpowiedzi. Chciałam wykonać ten krok._

_A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało._

_Ale wiesz co? To, co mówią niektórzy ludzie, to prawda. Bezustannie uciekamy przed spotkaniem twarzą w twarz z samym sobą._

_Ja..._

Znienacka mój telefon odezwał się po raz kolejny. Wzdrygnąwszy się, popatrzyłam na wyświetlacz. Tym razem uaktywnił się alarm, który miał przypomnieć mi o odebraniu Rachel ze szkoły. Pospiesznie zamknęłam zeszyt, wepchnęłam go do torby i zapłaciłam za kawę, po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Wkrótce dotarłam do dużego budynku, który usytuowany był nieopodal kawiarni. Lekcje już się skończyły. Niektóre dzieciaki ganiały się, popiskując radośnie, a inne opowiadały rodzicom o swoich dzisiejszych zajęciach. W tłumie stała również Rachel, która, rozejrzawszy się dookoła, pomaszerowała ku mnie z uśmiechem.

— Cześć, Amy! — przywitała się pogodnie, przez co także się uśmiechnęłam.

— Cześć. Co tam w szkole?

W odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami. Ruszyłyśmy przed siebie.

— Chyba nie lubię matmy.

— Witaj w klubie — odparłam.

Spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. — Też nie lubisz matmy?

— Powiedzmy, że pomiędzy mną a matmą panuje niechęć obustronna.

Zachichotała, podczas gdy ja zamarłam w pół kroku. Nagle zalała mnie fala paniki, wpychając mnie zarazem do bezdennej głębi oślepiającego strachu.

Poczułam to.

Kto u diabła mnie obserwował?

W międzyczasie zatrzymał się przy nas samochód i rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu.

— Mamusia! — Rachel pobiegła ku aucie. Siedząca za kierownicą ciocia opuściła szybę.

— Cześć, dziewczyny — powiedziała z uśmiechem. Rach wgramoliła się na tylny fotel. — Pomyślałam sobie, że mogłybyśmy wybrać się na zakupy albo coś.

Zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mi się w skórę, przeszukałam wzrokiem otoczenie; moje serce zaczęło bić znacznie szybciej.

— Amy? — usłyszałam głos cioci.

Obróciłam głowę. — Och... Um... — wyjąkałam, usiłując zachować pozory normalności. — Chyba zostawiłam gdzieś swój notatnik. Mogę dołączyć do was później?

Początkowo wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną, ale, uspokojona moim uśmiechem, ostatecznie skinęła głową.

— Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy go znajdziesz. Powiem ci, gdzie się spotkamy.

— Tak, jasne.

_Jedź już!_

Uruchomiła silnik i odjechała. Przez moment patrzyłam na oddalający się wóz, po czym odwróciłam się i otworzyłam swoją torbę, z której wyciągnęłam małą butelkę wypełnioną wodą z werbeną. Wsunąwszy ją do kieszeni, znowu sięgnęłam do wnętrza torby i zacisnęłam palce na szpiczastym kawałku drzewa, w każdej chwili gotowa go wyciągnąć. Przedarłam się przez tłum i minęłam róg ulicy, rozglądając się dookoła.

Na mojej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zaciskając zęby, chwyciłam kołek jeszcze mocniej i zmusiłam się do pójścia do przodu, aż minęłam kolejny róg.

Ślepy zaułek.

Zamknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam głęboko.

_Uspokój się. To wcale nie musiało być to, o czym myślisz..._

Odgarnąwszy włosy z twarzy, zawróciłam i prawie że pobiegłam przed siebie, chcąc wydostać się z tej alejki tak szybko, jak tylko się dało.

~o~

Zastukałam w drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu wujka i zaczekałam, aż usłyszę: „Proszę!", po czym niepewnie zajrzałam do środka.

— Dzień dobry. Nie przeszkadzam?

Po raz ostatni zerknąwszy na trzymane przez siebie papiery, odłożył je na masywne, drewniane biurko i odchylił się do tyłu.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zapewnił, więc weszłam do pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, a następnie zajęłam miejsce na skórzanej sofie, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Ciocia pochwaliła mi się, że wybieracie się dziś na kolację.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Nie masz nic przeciwko popilnowaniu Rachel, prawda?

— Jasne, że nie — odparłam. Po chwili ciszy odchrząknęłam. — Wujku, jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać.

Obrzucił mnie pytającym spojrzeniem. Odchrząknęłam po raz kolejny i przygryzłam wargę.

— Chcę zobaczyć akta.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi. — Akta?

— Moje akta z pobytu w szpitalu — uściśliłam spokojnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Zdziwienie widoczne na jego twarzy przemieniło się w znużenie.

— Amy...

— Masz je?

Westchnął. — Nie. Trzymają je w szpitalu.

— _À propos,_ który dokładnie to szpital?

Na parę sekund przymknął powieki, delikatnie kręcąc głową. Wyglądał teraz na o wiele starszego niż był w rzeczywistości. Nagle poczułam ukłucie winy, jednak znikło ono tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

— Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?

— Nic. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Wiem, że już nigdy niczego sobie nie przypomnę, ale... chcę po prostu wiedzieć.

Ponownie potrząsnął głową. — Odpuść, Amy. Ta droga donikąd cię nie zaprowadzi.

— Nic nie rozumiesz, wujku — zirytowałam się. — Popatrz: nieważne, jak mocno będziecie starali się to przede mną ukryć, kiedyś i tak wszystkiego się dowiem. Tak jak tym razem.

Spojrzał mi w oczy. — Czemu nie możesz o tym zapomnieć?

Zaśmiałam się ponuro. — Już to zrobiłam. I to wy o to zadbaliście.

Zacisnęłam zęby, by powstrzymać się od wypowiedzenia przeprosin, które cisnęły mi się na usta, po czym zmusiłam się do uformowania kolejnego zdania.

— Przynajmniej tyle jesteś mi winien, wujku — stwierdziłam. — Przecież wiesz, że nie odzyskam pamięci. Chcę tylko zobaczyć swoje akta.

— I tak ci ich nie pokażą — odpowiedział.

Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami. — W takim razie bez żadnych obaw możesz mi zdradzić nazwę tego szpitala. W końcu w niczym mi to nie pomoże.

Nastał moment ciszy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— Gdyby chodziło o Rachel, pomogłabym jej. Doskonale o tym wiesz.

Przetarłszy twarz, podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do sejfu. Otworzywszy go, wyciągnął stamtąd jakąś broszurę i mi ją podał. Spuściłam wzrok, przeszukując wzrokiem tekst.

— Missouri?

Skinął głową. — Na oddział zapisaliśmy cię pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Parker.

Zupełnie nic mi to nie mówiło. Przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka, westchnęłam, po czym zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję.

— Dziękuję.

— Uznaj to za moje przeprosiny — mruknął. — To, co zrobiliśmy...

— Wiem — przerwałam mu, odsuwając się. — Wiem. — Wepchnęłam ulotkę do kieszeni i przełknęłam ślinę. — Dzięki — powiedziałam, próbując się uśmiechnąć. — Będę o tym pamiętać.

I po tych słowach opuściłam gabinet.

~o~

Tego wieczoru, po półgodzinnych próbach przekonania Rachel do pójścia spać, wreszcie zostałam sama. Leżąc na brzuchu na miękkim dywanie, patrzyłam na ekran laptopa i ze wszystkich sił starałam się coś sobie przypomnieć. Cokolwiek. Jakąś twarz, zapach, obraz...

Missouri...

Zerknąwszy na broszurę leżącą na podłodze tuż obok mojego łokcia, oparłam głowę na ramieniu, bez przerwy wertując strony i oglądając zdjęcia szpitala. Z dworu dochodził szelest wiatru, który potrząsał liśćmi drzew. Ciepło promieniując od komika ogrzewało mnie od stóp do głów, powodując, że na przemian zamykałam i otwierałam oczy.

_Nie zasypiaj, _nakazałam sobie duchu_. Nie zasypiaj! Zostało jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do znalezienia..._

Moje powieki zdawały się mnie nie słuchać. Wciąż opadały i się podnosiły. I tak w kółko...

Aż w końcu...

_— Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Amy?_

_Powoli pokiwałam głową, przyciskając kolana do klatki piersiowej i kołysząc się w tę i z powrotem._

_Biel._

_Dookoła panowała biel._

_— A powiesz mi, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?_

_Tym razem pokręciłam głową i zaskomlałam. Lekarz westchnął i odchrząknął._

_— Nic ci nie grozi, Amy. Tutaj jest całkowicie bezpiecznie._

_Ponownie pokręciłam głową. — Nie... — szepnęłam. — Wcale nie. Przyjdą tu._

_— Kto?_

_— Oni! — wrzasnęłam. — Wampiry! Przyjdą i mnie zabiorą, i nikt ich nie powstrzyma!_

_— Czemu mieliby cię zabrać?_

_— Nie wiem! — załkałam, drapiąc swoje nadgarstki. — Po prostu to zrobią..._

_— Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak wyglądają?_

_Cisza._

_— Amy?_

_— NIE PODCHODŹ!_

Gwałtownie się przebudziłam i podskoczyłam jak oparzona, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Trzęsąc się ze strachu, przetarłam dłońmi załzawione oczy i spróbowałam uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

Czy był to jedynie sen? Czy jakieś wspomnienie?

I czemu nie potrafiłam już odróżnić jednego od drugiego?

— Okej — szepnęłam do siebie. — W porządku... Uspokój się.

Wstałam z podłogi i zwilżyłam suche wargi, po czym udałam się do kuchni, aby nalać sobie szklankę wody. Opróżniwszy ją za jednym zamachem, wzięłam głęboki oddech, usiłując zapanować nad drżeniem kolan.

I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Marszcząc brwi, podeszłam do frontowego wejścia, ale nim chwyciłam klamkę, raptownie zamarłam. Mimo że moje serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, spróbowałam pomyśleć logicznie. To znaczy, wampiry pewnie nie kłopotałyby się pukaniem, ale... i tak sięgnęłam do kieszeni po niewielką buteleczkę. Po jej odkorkowaniu z rozpędu otworzyłam drzwi, gotowa na wszystko.

Chwilę później zdałam sobie jednak sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie byłam gotowa na _nic_. Butelka wyślizgnęła mi się z dłoni; kawałeczki szkła rozprysły po podłodze, a w powietrzu zawisł przyjemny zapach.

Ta twarz wydała mi się jednocześnie tak dobrze znajoma jak moja własne, ale zarazem taka... inna. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Zamrugałam parę razy, kompletnie oniemiała, próbując ogarnąć obraz, który ukazał się moim oczom. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem w stanie się poruszyć, a nawet jeśli byłam, to nie miałam pojęcia, w którą stronę powinnam wykonać krok. W przód? Czy w tył?

Mój wyraz twarzy — szeroko otwarte oczy i rozdziawione usta — skwitował szyderczym uśmiechem. Może ciągle śniłam? Bo niby co on tutaj do cholery robił?

— D-Damon?

— Cześć, Amy — przywitał się spokojnie, nadal się uśmiechając. — Kopę lat.

~o~o~


	35. Spraw, aby trwało to wieczność

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXV ~**

Przez krótki moment słyszałam jedynie swój oddech.

— To... ty — odezwałam się w końcu niepewnie, wciąż próbując rozgryźć, co się tutaj działo. W odpowiedzi przechylił głowę na prawo, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem, przy pomocy którego zdawał się pytać: „Jesteś głupia?".

— C-Co ty tu r-robisz? — wyjąkałam. Zadarł podbródek, patrząc na dom.

— Mógłbym zadać ci dokładnie to samo pytanie. Co to niby ma być? Twój sposób na rozpoczęcie wszystkiego od nowa?

Przełknąwszy ślinę, spróbowałam zapanować nad przyspieszonym biciem serca. Kręciło mi się też w głowie, więc wsparłam się na klamce. On natomiast włożył ręce do kieszeni i nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła.

Ach, no tak. Ogród wypełniony werbeną.

— Damon... — Urwałam, nie wiedząc, co tak właściwie chciałam powiedzieć. — Ja... Co...? Jak udało ci się mnie znaleźć?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Twój zapach. Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka. — Nie mogę. To nie mój dom, więc nie mam prawa... Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Znienacka z jego gardła wydobyło się warknięcie. Odruchowo cofnęłam się o krok.

— Jesteś... zdenerwowany — uznałam, odetchnąwszy głęboko. Skwitował to przewróceniem oczami.

— Jestem zdenerwowany? No cóż, Złotowłosa, muszę ci powiedzieć, że ty za to jesteś bystrzejsza niż się wydajesz.

Zamrugałam, oniemiała. — Słucham?

Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle rozległ się odgłos, który wyraźnie sugerował, że na tyłach domu właśnie stanął czyjś samochód.

— Cholera... — mruknęłam pod nosem. — Damon...

— Za pięć minut w ogrodzie — rzucił pospiesznie. Zanim zdążyłam choćby na niego zerknąć, nienaturalny podmuch wiatru zmierzwił mi włosy, a przede sobą miałam już tylko pustą przestrzeń.

— Amy? — odezwała się ciocia, dostrzegłszy mnie. — Co...?

— Zobaczyłam, że wróciliście, więc wyszłam was przywitać. — Usiłując się uśmiechnąć, spojrzałam na rozproszone po podłodze kawałeczki szkła. — Um... Przepraszam za to. Zaraz wszystko sprzątnę.

— Och, nie, kochanie. Sama to zrobię — odparła, kiedy oboje z wujkiem weszli do środka. — Rachel śpi?

— Mhm — potwierdziłam cicho. — Um... Posłuchajcie, na jakiś czas wyjdę na podwórko. Potrzebuję odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

Lekko drżąc, potarłam ramiona i ruszyłam na tyły domu. Obejrzawszy się za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nie wyglądał przez żadne z okien, ponownie obróciłam głowę i stanęłam jak wryta, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

— Cześć — zdołałam wykrztusić. Przed dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mi się w milczeniu.

Kiedy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia, wypowiedziałam prawdopodobnie najgorsze zdanie, jakie mogło przyjść mi do głowy:

— Zamierzałam wrócić — wypaliłam. Jego spojrzenie sprawiało, że czułam się niezręcznie. Jak to możliwe, że chciałam jednocześnie uciec w siną w dal i rzucić mu się w ramiona?

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Zamierzałaś wrócić?

Jego głos był za cichy, zbyt spokojny.

I przerażający.

Mimowolnie zrobiłam krok w tył. — Może powinniśmy pogadać o tym jutro, kiedy...? — Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, znalazłam się przy drzwiach garażu, zmuszona do oparcia się o nie plecami. Zaciskając zęby, założyłam ramiona na piersi i popatrzyłam na niego buntowniczo.

— Nie przestraszysz mnie, Damon.

_Bzdury_.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Bicie twojego serca świadczy o czymś innym.

_I oto, panie i panowie, nadeszła jedna z chwil, w których nie cierpię być człowiekiem_.

Zamknąwszy oczy, otworzyłam je ponownie po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, Damon?

— A jak myślisz? — zapytał ze śmiertelną powagą. Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Odpowiedź nasunęła mi się samoistnie, migocząc w mojej głowie niczym jaskrawy neon, lecz nie śmiałam nawet przypuszczać, że jest poprawna. Nie mogłam.

— Z powodu... mnie? — spytałam cicho. Przewrócił oczami, ale nie zaprzeczył.

— Amy, co ty wyprawiasz? — odezwał się po około minucie, już nie tak ostro. Dyskretnie zwilżyłam suche wargi.

Właśnie padło pytanie, które dręczyło mnie od miesiąca.

Co ja wyprawiałam?

— Potrzebowałam czasu...

— I go dostałaś — uciął. — Cały miesiąc. Jeszcze ci mało?

Otworzyłam usta i na powrót je zamknęłam, starając się skoncentrować. — Musiałam... się odnaleźć — szepnęłam.

Westchnął. — Musiałaś się odnaleźć? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. — W mieście, w którym nikt cię nie zna? Nie, Złotowłosa, to nie jest odnajdowanie się. To tworzenie nowej siebie!

— Może właśnie tego potrzebuję! — odparłam z przekonaniem. — W końcu nie ma żadnej „starej" mnie! Jest tylko jakaś dziewczyna, której w ogóle nie znam!

Przez parę sekund patrzył mnie ze skupieniem, jakby rozwiązywał nadzwyczaj skomplikowany problem.

— Tchórz z ciebie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Że co, proszę?

— Tchórz z ciebie — powtórzył takim tonem, jakby ogłaszał coś oczywistego. — Myliłem się. Nie jesteś ani wojowniczką, ani nikim w tym stylu. Nie walczysz o swoje życie, nie mierzysz się z problemami. Uciekasz przed nimi, modląc się o cud, który rozwiązałby je za ciebie! Otwórz oczy, Amy! Jeśli nie zawalczysz o samą siebie, nikt inny tego nie zrobi!

— No cóż... Może nie jestem jeszcze gotowa się z nimi zmierzyć...

Prychnął z irytacją. — Och, na litość boską, kobieto! — Z jego gardła wydobyło się kolejne warknięcie. Zacisnąwszy szczękę, przymknął powieki, a gdy znowu je podniósł, popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. Byłam w stanie dostrzec w nim teraz zwierzę.

— Chcesz tu zostać i kontynuować to fałszywe życie? W porządku — zapewnił wypranym z emocji głosem. — Proszę bardzo. Stwórz sobie nową osobowość. Wiedz tylko, że gdy to zrobisz, udowodnisz, że jesteś po prostu kolejnym głupim, tchórzliwym człowieczkiem. Dobra. Co mi tam. — Obrzucił mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami. — Jesteś przecież wprawiona w rozpoczynaniu wszystkiego od nowa, więc... powodzenia. Znowu.

Te słowa sprawiły, że wewnętrznie zadrżałam, jakby ktoś wypełnił mój brzuch lodem. Pociągnęłam nosem i przełknęłam ślinę. Nie byłam tchórzem.

I z pewnością nie miałam ochoty na kolejny nowy początek. Kompletnie mnie one wyczerpały.

Ale czy potrafiłabym to zrobić? Czy potrafiłabym ponownie o siebie zawalczyć? I, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, czy miałam jeszcze na tyle siły, by temu podołać?

— Poczekaj — poprosiłam, zanim mój mózg zdążył zadecydować, czy powinnam się odezwać. Damon natychmiast zamarł.

Przez jakąś minutę staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, ja zbyt przestraszona, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, a on...

On nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego ruchu.

— Najpierw muszę pojechać do Missouri — zadecydowałam bardzo cicho, ale wiedziałam, że i tak mnie usłyszał.

Odetchnął głęboko. — Missouri?

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, Damon. Przed powrotem do Mystic Falls... chciałabym załatwić pewną sprawę.

Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i obrócił głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

— Chcesz zobaczyć swoje akta — odgadł.

Skinęłam głową. — Pomożesz mi?

Mruknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił oczami.

— Nie mogłabyś dać sobie z tym spokoju?

— Nie — zaprzeczyłam bez wahania. Kąciki jego ust powędrowały ku górze.

— W porządku. Wyruszamy jutro.

Pokiwałam głową po raz kolejny, ciągle czując się tak, jakbym śniła. Naprawdę postanowiłam wrócić do domu?

I czy miałam w ogóle jakiś dom?

— W takim razie widzimy się jutro. — Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, którego nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać.

On także się uśmiechnął, tyle że z samozadowoleniem. — Tak.

Włożyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Dobranoc, Złotowłosa — pożegnał się.

Przygryzając wargę, skierowałam się ku drzwiom. — Dobranoc, Damon.

~o~

— Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś wyjechała, Amy! — zaprotestowała Rachel ze łzami w swoich dużych oczach. Przyklęknęłam, żeby nasze głowy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, i delikatnie chwyciłam ją za podbródek.

— Proszę, Rach — mruknęłam łagodnie. — Wiesz, że muszę.

Westchnęła. — Ale... Będę za tobą tęsknić!

Uśmiechając się, przyciągnęłam ją do siebie i mocno przytuliłam. — Wiem, cukiereczku. A co powiesz na taki układ: w następne wakacje albo ja przyjadę do ciebie, albo... ty odwiedzisz mnie w Mystic Falls? Hm?

Przygryzła wargę. — A zgodzisz się?

— Jasne. Poznasz moich przyjaciół, pokażę ci okolicę. Spędzimy trochę czasu jak kuzynka z kuzynką. — Puściłam jej oczko. Od strony drzwi rozległo się czyjeś chrząknięcie.

— Tatusiu, mogę? Mogę? Proszę! — zapytała z podekscytowaniem Rachel i podbiegła do wujka, który ją podniósł.

— Zobaczymy, skarbie — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Wszystko spakowałaś, Amy?

— Mhm — potwierdziłam, wepchnąwszy notatnik do torby i zasunąwszy ją. — Uf... Okej. Jestem gotowa.

— Na pewno nie chcesz, bym...?

— Wujku, nic mi się nie stanie — przerwałam mu. — Skoro zdołałam odnaleźć wasz dom, zdołam też odnaleźć dworzec. Dziękuję.

— Tak tylko pytam — odparł, stawiając Rachel na podłodze. — Rach, czemu nie poczekasz na nas na dole?

— Okej — zgodziła się i ruszyła ku schodom.

Odgarnąwszy włosy z twarzy, przełknęłam ślinę.

— Dziękuję — odezwałam się niepewnie. — Za wszystko. Gdyby nie wy... Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła.

— Od tego ma się rodzinę — powiedział, kiedy go objęłam. Gdy się odsunęłam, odchrząknął. — Amy...

— Mm?

— Co do twoich braci... Spróbuj ich wysłuchać, okej?

— Wujku...

— Obiecaj — poprosił. Westchnęłam ciężko, wzruszając ramionami.

— W porządku. Co mi tam. Spróbuję. — Nagle w mojej głowie pojawiła się pewna niepokojąca myśl.

_Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony_.

— Wujku, nie mów im, że wracam. Chcę... zrobić im niespodziankę.

Coś podpowiadało mi, że miał zamiar do nich zadzwonić. Tuż po tym, jak przekroczę próg frontowych drzwi...

A ja nie wiedziałam, ile czasu spędzę w Missouri, więc...

Zarzuciwszy torbę na ramię, nerwowo zerknęłam na zegarek, po czym oboje zeszliśmy na parter. Minionego ranka odbyłam z Damonem rozmowę telefoniczną, w tracie której ustaliliśmy, że spotkamy się dopiero na dworcu, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń.

Wchodząc do kuchni, usłyszałam klakson taksówki. Po chwili w moim brzuchu pojawiło się nieprzyjemne uczucie. Może nie byłam jeszcze gotowa. Może popełniałam błąd. Może potrzebowałam więcej czasu...

Potok wątpliwości przerwał mocny uścisk cioci.

— Postępujesz właściwie, kochanie — zapewniła cicho, jakby odczytała moje myśli. — Wierz mi.

Skinęłam powoli głową, szepcząc: „Dziękuję", i odsunęłam się, żeby ponownie uścisnąć Rachel.

— Do zobaczenia w wakacje — pożegnałam się z nią, usiłując zachować pogodny ton głosu. W odpowiedzi pokiwała głową.

Obróciwszy się, wyszłam na zewnątrz. Wkrótce dotarłam do taksówki i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Nadszedł ten moment.

Wracałam do domu.

— Na dworzec autobusowy poproszę.

~o~

Po podaniu kierowcy pieniędzy wygramoliłam się z samochodu i przeszukałam wzrokiem otoczenie. Gdzie on się podziewał?

Wyciągnąwszy telefon, zabrałam się do wykręcania odpowiedniego numeru. Przerwałam, kiedy usłyszałam za plecami czyjś chichot. Po chwili przeszło obok mnie jego źródło: dwie trącające się nawzajem łokciami dziewczyny, półgłosem prowadzące ożywioną dysputę. Zmarszczyłam brwi i pokręciłam głową, a następnie schowałam komórkę do kieszeni i ruszyłam w kierunku, z którego przyszły. Trzymając pasek swojej torby, minęłam róg budynku, po czym...

— Chyba sobie żartujesz... — Mój głos można by określić jako szept, ale najwyraźniej dla Damona i tak okazał się wystarczająco głośny, ponieważ natychmiast obrócił ku mnie głowę.

_Oglądanie tego typu widoków powinno być zakazane dla młodych dziewcząt, osób z problemami z sercem, nadciśnieniem i..._

Stanęłam jak wryta, gapiąc się na niego. Opierał się plecami o czarne ferrari, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Na jego ustach igrał znajomy uśmieszek.

Głośno przełknąwszy ślinę, zaczęłam ku niemu iść z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Powiedz, że żartujesz — wydusiłam.

Uniósł brew. — Na temat czego?

Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. — Damon... _To_ jest twój samochód?

— Mhm. Wskakuj. — Wziąwszy ode mnie torbę, rzucił ją na tylne siedzenie i otworzył mi drzwi. Wślizgnęłam się na przedni fotel pasażera i rozejrzałam dookoła, podczas gdy on zajął miejsce kierowcy.

— Jesteś właścicielem ferrari — oznajmiłam, wciąż nie potrafiąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Śmiejąc się, uruchomił silnik.

— Czemu wydajesz się taka zaskoczona?

— Bo siedzę w ferrari! — odparłam. — Od kiedy...?

— Kupiłem je dwa dni temu — odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby miał na myśli kupno butelki coli. — Stwierdziłem, że do powrotu do Mystic Falls przyda ci się jakiś środek transportu.

Zamrugałam, oniemiała. — Dwa dni temu nie wiedziałeś, czy w ogóle wrócę.

Uśmiechnął się sam siebie, więc zamilkłam, odchylając się do tyłu. Z głośników sączyła się spokojna muzyka. Oparłam głowę o szybę, wyglądając na zewnątrz.

— Damon? — mruknęłam. Pytanie, które właśnie zamierzałam mu zadać, dręczyło mnie już od wczoraj.

— Hm?

— Dlaczego tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że znalezienie mnie zajęło ci aż miesiąc?

Znowu się zaśmiał, ale nie oderwał wzroku od drogi.

— Mnie natomiast trudno uwierzyć, że wyjechałaś, nikomu o tym nie mówiąc, no, ale...

Przewróciłam oczami, nieznacznie zmieniając pozycję.

— Damon. Pytam poważnie: jak długo jesteś w Michigan?

Nie spojrzał na mnie. — Dwa tygodnie.

Zamrugałam parę razy, a moje brwi powędrowały w górę. — Co? Chyba... nie mówisz serio?

— Znalazłbym cię trochę wcześniej, gdybyś nie rozrzucała wszędzie swoich rzeczy — zakpił. — Kurtka w pojemniku na śmieci, gdzie indziej gumka do włosów. A w toalecie na stacji benzynowej...

— Tak, obcięłam sobie kosmyk włosów — przerwałam mu. — Akurat się tam zatrzymaliśmy i pomyślałam, że... no wiesz, ścigają mnie jakieś wampiry i to... pomoże mi je zgubić. Albo przynajmniej spowolnić.

— Nie wiem nic o nich, ale mnie to spowolniło — stwierdził. Nerwowo przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

— Skoro już tu dotarłeś, czemu zwlekałeś dwa tygodnie?

Prychnął pod nosem i obrócił głowę. — Obserwowałem.

— Obserwowałeś co?

— Ciebie — wyjaśnił. — I jak ci się tutaj żyje. Nie wiedziałem, czy kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się wrócić, ale... — Gdy nagle urwał, spróbowałam wymyślić coś, co mogłabym powiedzieć. Niestety mój umysł był zupełnie pusty, więc z powrotem oparłam głowę o okno i skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi, przymykając powieki i pozwalając pochłonąć się muzyce.

_You've found places to stimulate you  
But you know they'll never change you  
You could run forever  
And find that the heart still beats over your head*_

~o~

— Amy, wstawaj.

Otworzyłam oczy, zorientowawszy się, że ktoś mną potrząsnął. Usiłując stłumić potężne ziewnięcie, usiadłam nieco prościej. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że wciąż tkwiliśmy w aucie.

— Co się stało? — mruknęłam nieprzytomnie, przecierając oczy.

— Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, ale nie możesz spać w samochodzie. Rusz się — odparł Damon. Zmrużyłam oczy, starając się dostrzec coś za zasłoną deszczu.

— Hotel? — zdziwiłam się i popatrzyłam na niego, wciąż nie do końca wszystko rozumiejąc.

Przewrócił oczami. — Nie chcę, żebyś jutro marudziła z powodu bólu szyi lub pleców. Potrzeba ci łóżka.

Nagle mój żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył, a na policzki wstąpił rumieniec. Ja i Damon? W hotelu?

— U-Uważam, że powinniśmy...

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, Złotowłosa? Włamać się w nocy do szpitala? — zadrwił.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, chwyciłam moją torbę i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Biegiem dotarłam do drzwi hotelu i niepewnie wkroczyłam do środka, mierzwiąc włosy. Damon wyminął mnie i skierował się ku recepcjoniście. Ten, dostrzegłszy mnie, zmrużył lekko oczy, lecz kiedy z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na Damona, z jego twarzy znikły wszelkie emocje i bez słowa wyciągnął klucz. Ze zdziwieniem przechyliłam głowę na prawo, lecz już chwilę później wyjaśnienie nasunęło się samo.

No tak. Moce Draculi.

Damon wrócił do mnie, bawiąc się trzymanym przez siebie kluczem.

— Właśnie wykorzystałeś na nim te swoje czary-mary, prawda?

— A czego się spodziewałaś, nimfetko? Nie miałem większego wyboru — stwierdził, kładąc dłoń na moich plecach, i poprowadził mnie wzdłuż korytarza. Ponownie poczułam gorąco na policzkach. Już samo określenie „nimfetka"...

Gdy stanęliśmy przed właściwymi drzwiami, z pokoju obok wyszła jakaś młoda kobieta. Popatrzywszy na Damona, wygięła wargi w prowokacyjnym uśmiechu i położyła rękę na biodrze. Parę sekund później jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie. Momentalnie poczułam się okropnie i spuściłam wzrok, mocniej zaciskając palce na pasku torby i z zakłopotaniem przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Była niezwykle atrakcyjna. I emanowało z niej coś, czego ja zdecydowanie nie posiadałam — pewność siebie.

Kiedy Damon otworzył drzwi, chwiejnym krokiem przestąpiłam próg. W reakcji na widok, który się przede mną rozpostarł, raptownie zamarłam, a serce podeszło mi do gardła.

— D-Damon?

— Co znowu?

Odczuwając niewiarygodną suchość w ustach, skinęłam głową w kierunku łóżka. Łóżka. Jednego. Pojedynczego.

— Och. — Obdarzył mnie pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem. — Zapomniałem poprosić.

Pokręciwszy z niedowierzaniem głową, rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. — Nie ma tu jakiejś kanapy albo...?

Przewrócił oczami i chwycił mój nadgarstek, wciągając mnie do środka. — Gdybym chciał się z tobą przespać, już bym to zrobił, Złotowłosa.

Na drżących kolanach podeszłam do łóżka i umieściłam na nim swoją torbę. Zachowywałam się śmiesznie. Bez wątpienia. To nie tak, że Damon... To znaczy...

Nagle przed oczami stanęły mi sceny z moich snów. Natychmiast zaczęłam mieć problemy z przełykaniem, a wszystko dookoła zawirowało... O Boże...

— Ale zawsze mogę nadrobić zaległości, jeśli twoje serce nadal będzie biło tak szybko.

Obróciwszy się, popatrzyłam na niego ze złością. — Jestem człowiekiem, Damon. Nie mogę kontrolować tempa bicia swojego serca. — Przerwałam na moment. — Zaraz... Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś wampirem? Czemu w ogóle potrzebujesz do spania łóżka?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami, więc zabrałam torbę i poszłam do łazienki. Zablokowawszy drzwi, odetchnęłam głęboko i położyłam dłoń na klatce piersiowej, próbując się uspokoić. Po chwili spojrzałam w lustro i...

Och, cudownie.

Na głowie miałam potworny bałagan: wilgotne kosmyki włosów przylgnęły mi do twarzy. Pospiesznie je z niej odgarnęłam, tłumiąc jęk niezadowolenia, a następnie przeczesałam wszystkie palcami, usiłując rozplątać te zwichrzone. Gdy chciałam zdjąć koszulkę, przypadkiem wyrwałam sobie pukiel włosów, ponieważ zaplątał mi się w nie naszyjnik. Syknąwszy z bólu, rozpięłam łańcuszek i umieściłam go na brzegu wanny, i w końcu, nim zdążyłam się udusić, zdołałam ściągnąć bluzkę.

A gdy to zrobiłam, moja fryzura wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio.

Prychnęłam z irytacją i po raz kolejny przeczesałam ją palcami, bez powodzenia starając się sprawić, by wyglądała w miarę przyzwoicie. Szybko umyłam zęby, przebrałam się i ponownie popatrzyłam na swoje odbicie, po czym z powrotem wepchnęłam wszystko do torby i otworzywszy drzwi, opuściłam łazienkę.

Damon siedział na łóżku z ramieniem podłożonym pod głowę, opierając ją na zagłówku. Surfował po kanałach, ale kiedy usłyszał, że wróciłam, obrócił się ku mnie. Sekundę później na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.

— Miałem nadzieję, że wyjdziesz stamtąd w jakichś podwiązkach albo czymś takim...

Znowu przełknęłam ślinę i spróbowałam obrzucić go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale zdawał się być tym zupełnie nieporuszony. Efekt popsuła zapewne moja piżama z napisem: „Żółwie zawładną światem!". Zająwszy miejsce na brzegu łóżka, podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę i naparłam plecami na oparcie. Objęłam też nogi ramionami, by ukryć, że trzęsły mi się dłonie.

— Mogę cię o coś spytać? — odezwałam się niepewnie. Mruknął na znak zgody. — Po co mnie odszukałeś?

— Po co w ogóle wyjechałaś? — zripostował. Zamknęłam oczy i z cichym westchnieniem otworzyłam je ponownie.

— Damon...

— Ściga cię banda psychopatycznych wampirów, a ty tak po prostu decydujesz się wyjechać? Masz pojęcie, co ja...? — Gwałtownie urwał, powstrzymując się od dokończenia zdania. Lekko się przesunęłam.

— Odkryłam, że wszyscy mnie okłamywali — mruknęłam. — Musiałam uciec.

— Wszyscy starali się cię chronić, Amy — stwierdził ostro.

— Nie potrzebuję ochrony!

_W porządku, wiadomo, że to nieprawda._

— Potrafię o siebie zadbać — poprawiłam. — To, że uważasz mnie za dziecko, wcale nie oznacza, że naprawdę nim jestem.

Zamrugał, marszcząc lekko czoło. — Nie uważam cię za dziecko.

Prychnęłam. — Tak, jasne.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — Brzmiał teraz bardziej na zaciekawionego niż rozłoszczonego.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — No cóż... Po prostu... się tak zachowujesz.

Uśmiechnął się z dezaprobatą, jakby starał się pokazać mi niezaprzeczalną prawdę. — Amy, zapewniam, że nie uważam cię za dziecko. — Urwał na moment. — Fakt, czasem zachowujesz się niedojrzale i nigdy nie myślisz sensownie, ale... nie jesteś dzieckiem.

Jego wzrok, który stał się nagle o wiele intensywniejszy, sprawił, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. Nie ośmieliłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo... no cóż, był tuż obok, a ja...

...tak bardzo bałam się zrobić coś źle.

Na moich ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Rzecz jasna nie uszło to jego uwadze.

— Zimno ci?

Odruchowo naciągnęłam na siebie koc. W mojej głowie zapanowała kompletna pustka, co, nawiasem mówiąc, w obecności Damona zdarzało się dość często. Mimo że za sprawą jego spojrzenia momentalnie poczułam się naga, nie byłam w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

— T-Trochę — przyznałam cicho, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Nie ufając samej sobie.

_Zrobię coś nie tak. Na pewno zrobię coś nie tak..._

Był blisko. Trochę za blisko. Czułam na ustach jego zimny oddech. Delikatnym ruchem chwycił mnie za podbródek, by unieść nieco moją głowę. Mojemu sercu groziła rychła eksplozja. Ja nigdy... Nikt nigdy... Nie wiedziałam, jak...

Choć cała się trzęsłam, automatycznie się ku niemu pochyliłam. Jego palce otarły się o mój policzek, po czym cała jego dłoń powędrowała na mój kark, przysuwając mnie do niego jeszcze bliżej. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu mi to nie wystarczało. Desperacko pragnęłam jego bliskości.

— Boisz się — szepnął, wciąż trzymając dłoń na mojej szyi, gdzie bez wątpienia wyczuwał przyspieszony do granic możliwości puls. Nie potrafił zrozumieć? Drżałam nie tylko ze strachu. Owszem, bałam się, ale w moim brzuchu tkwiło również jakieś nieznane mi dotychczas uczucie, takie nowe, takie... nieprzeparte.

— Nie masz czego — zapewnił, pochylając się. Zamknęłam oczy i wtedy...

...wszystko zamarło.

Jego zimne, delikatne wargi przywodziły na myśl jedwab; doznanie samo w sobie niemalże oślepiało. Rozpływałam się pod wpływem każdego dotyku; serce dudniło mi w uszach. Po chwili przeniósł mnie na swoje kolana, jedną rękę podtrzymując moje plecy, a drugą pocierając kark. Trzęsły mi się kolana, gdy usiłowałam naśladować sposób, w jaki poruszał ustami, trzymając go drżącymi dłońmi, czując, jak cierpnie mi skóra...

_Nie robisz tego dobrze_, podpowiedział mi jakiś natrętny głosik w mojej głowie, sprawiając, że zamarłam z przerażenia. Zorientowawszy się, że cała zdrętwiałam, natychmiast się odsunął.

Schrzaniłam sprawę. Byłam tego pewna. Miałam ochotę wrzeszczeć z rozpaczy z powodu mojego niedoświadczenia. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że w myślach porównywał mnie teraz do tych wszystkich dziewczyn, które doskonale wiedziały, co robiły...

_Powinnam zrobić to coś ze swoim językiem..._

— Amy?

Jego głos był łagodny. Nie pobrzmiewała w nim ani złość, ani rozczarowanie, ani nic, czego się obawiałam. Popatrzyłam na niego, modląc się, by nie zrozumiał mojego zawahania opacznie.

— T-Tak?

— Oddychaj.

Nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że faktycznie wstrzymuję oddech, posłusznie wypuściłam powietrze z płuc i przełknęłam ślinę. Sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył... był nieopisywalny. Nigdy nie widziałam, by on... by _ktokolwiek_ tak na mnie spoglądał.

I może właśnie to sprawiło, że ponownie się ku niemu pochyliłam, a gdy nasze wargi się złączyły, tym razem odepchnęłam wszelkie obawy na bok.

Wkrótce zaczęłam gorzeć. Dziwny ogień rozprzestrzenił się we mnie od klatki piersiowej do koniuszków palców, kiedy dłonie Damona zsunęły się z mojej głowy na kark, potem na zagłębienie w plecach, aż w końcu wsunęły się pod moją bluzkę. Jego zimny dotyk stanowił idealny kontrast do płomienia, który czułam w środku, i jednocześnie go łagodził, ochraniając mnie przed spaleniem się żywcem. Niezdolna zapanować nad swoimi nowymi pragnieniami zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję; w tym samym momencie zetknęły się nasze języki. Nie czułam się już jak ta niezdarna dziewczyna. Nie pozwalał mi na to jego dotyk. Wiedziona instynktami odnosiłam wrażenie, że w moich żyłach płynie pożądanie, tak gorące i ostre, że odrętwiał mi przez nie umysł.

Gdy koniuszki jego palców wędrowały w górę po mojej skórze...

...nagle poczułam na ustach coś szpiczastego.

Gwałtownie się odsunął. Próbując złapać oddech, popatrzyłam na niego pytająco.

— C-Co... się stało?

Zwiesił głowę, biorąc szybkie wdechy, których, jak wiedziałam, nie potrzebował. Zmarszczyłam brwi, usiłując sklecić sensowne zdanie, co wydawało mi się teraz niewiarygodnie trudne.

— Damon?

Wziąwszy kolejny głęboki wdech, uniósł głowę. Mimowolnie wstrzymałam oddech.

— Och — mruknęłam po paru sekundach, przyglądając się jego zmienionej twarzy: ujawnił się w nim drapieżca z obnażonymi kłami, nabrzmiałymi żyłami i krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Łagodnym ruchem wyciągnęłam rękę i najpierw dotknęłam jego długich kłów, a potem żył, które pod wpływem moich palców wróciły do normalności. Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć, wciąż szybko oddychając. Kiedy przerzucił mi włosy za ramię, niespodziewanie zmarszczył czoło.

— Gdzie jest twój naszyjnik?

Dotknęłam swojej szyi, starając się skoncentrować. Okropnie kręciło mi się w głowie, a moje bijące jak szalone serce niemalże połamało mi żebra.

— W łazience — odparłam cicho. Znienacka przyszło mi na myśl coś niepokojącego. Popatrzyłam mu w oczy. — Nie... nie użyłbyś...?

Nie zdołałam dokończyć zdania, ale chyba zrozumiał, czym się zaniepokoiłam, ponieważ pospiesznie pokręcił głową.

— Nie — zaprzeczył ochrypłym głosem, pochylając się, by szepnąć mi coś do ucha, przez co moje zawroty głowy momentalnie się pogorszyły:

— Chcę, żebyś to zapamiętała.

~o~o~

* * *

* Fragment tekstu piosenki zespołu Devics pt. "Red Morning".


	36. Urodziłem się po to, aby cię zniszczyć

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXVI ~**

Obudził mnie cichy odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Leżąc na łożku z zamkniętymi oczami, westchnęłam przeciągle, po czym mocniej przytuliłam się do poduszki...

Kiedy wróciłam myślami do wczorajszego wieczoru, moje powieki gwałtownie się uniosły, a serce zabiło o wiele szybciej.

Damon mnie pocałował.

To nie był kolejny sen ani nic w tym stylu. _Naprawdę_ mnie pocałował.

— Jasna cho-...

Podniósłszy się do pozycji siedzącej tak szybko, że zakręciło mi się w głowie, z jękiem ponownie opadłam na poduszkę. W rogu pokoju rozbrzmiał jego chichot.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, ja natomiast przetarłam oczy, wciąż zwrócona twarzą ku sufitowi. Co niby miałam teraz zrobić? To znaczy... co powinna powiedzieć facetowi dziewczyna, która poprzedniego dnia się z nim całowała? Powinnam ot tak wstać sobie z łóżka? A jeśli już się na to zdecyduję, to co potem? Normalnie wyszczotkowałabym zęby, co w sumie wydawało się całkiem sensownym posunięciem, na wypadek, gdyby...

Już sama myśl o tej ewentualności sprawiła, że moje serce kompletnie zwariowało. Odruchowo przełknęłam ślinę, próbując się uspokoić. Jeśli nie zdołam szybko przyprowadzić swojego pulsu do porządku, wtedy Damon...

— Amy — odezwał się ostrzegawczym tonem. Westchnęłam. _Za późno_.

— Bicie serca. No tak — mruknęłam drżącym głosem, nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca. Mruganiem pozbywszy się ciemnych plamek, które latały mi przed oczami, poczułam się nieco lepiej i powoli usiadłam.

— Dzień dobry — wychrypiałam i w końcu na niego spojrzałam. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, trzymając w dłoniach kubek.

— Nie byłem pewien, kiedy się obudzisz — powiedział, upiwszy łyk swojej kawy, po czym wskazał na naczynie. — Też byś jakąś chciała?

Pokręciłam głową, zerkając na zegarek. — Nie, dzięki. — Zamilkłam na moment, zobaczywszy, która godzina. — Czemu nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej?

— Sprawiałaś takie wrażenie, jakby przydał ci się dłuższy sen — wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. — Ciągle masz cienie pod oczami.

Po raz kolejny przetarłam oczy. — Poczekaj sekundę, zaraz wrócę.

Wyskoczywszy z łóżka, udałam się do łazienki, gdzie pospiesznie wymyłam zęby i spryskałam twarz wodą. Gdy ujrzałam swoje odbicie, mimowolnie westchnęłam. Następnie związałam włosy w koński ogon i wróciłam do pokoju.

Nieśmiało podeszłam do łóżka. — Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz kawę — wymamrotałam, zająwszy miejsce obok niego. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówiłem ci już. Kofeina. Poza tym w nocy wzdrygałaś się za każdym razem, gdy cię dotknąłem, więc uznałem, że jestem dla ciebie zbyt zimny.

Czemu ton jego głosu brzmiał tak... uwodzicielsko?

I chwileczkę: _dotykał_ mnie, kiedy spałam?

Przełknęłam ślinę, czując, jak moje policzki zalewa fala gorąca. Damon, zauważywszy to, uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji, ale pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek widoczny na jego twarzy zdradzał, że raczej się naigrywał niż poddawał.

— To ty się do mnie tuliłaś.

_Boże, zabij mnie._

_Najlepiej teraz._

Odgarnęłam z twarzy kosmyk włosów i odwróciłam wzrok, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Chwilę później odchrząknęłam, jednak zanim zdążyłam się odezwać, zawibrowała moja leżąca na nocnym stoliku komórka. Obróciwszy głowę, chwyciłam ją i zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Luke.

— Dzwonił trzy razy, kiedy spałaś — oznajmił nonszalancko Damon. Przygryzłszy wargę, odłożyłam telefon na łóżko. Wkrótce zamarł, lecz niestety nie uwolniło mnie to od bolesnego skurczu żołądka, stanowiącego objaw wyrzutów sumienia.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Na razie nie było na to czasu. Miałam coś ważnego do zrobienia.

Podniosłam się z łóżka, by poszperać w swojej torbie.

— Uważam, że powinniśmy teraz pojechać do tego szpitala — oświadczyłam, wyciągnąwszy z niej dżinsy i bluzkę. — W końcu mamy już adres, znamy godziny odwiedzin, a ty możesz wykorzystać te swoje czary-mary na... — Odwróciłam się w kierunku łazienki, ale zanim zdążyłam dokończyć zdanie lub wykonać choćby jeden krok, usta Damona niespodziewanie uderzyły w moje. Chwilę później gwałtownie westchnęłam i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, stojąc na czubkach palców. Jego dość mocny uścisk sprawił, że ponownie zaczęłam topnieć, czując w środku znajomy ogień. Jak to możliwe, by przy pomocy jednego pocałunku mógł tak łatwo zatrzymać pracę mojego mózgu?

Gdy się odsunął, musiałam wesprzeć się na jego ramieniu, aby złapać oddech. Z szerokim uśmiechem przesunął palce wzdłuż mojej szyi, bez wątpienia wyczuwając, że moje serce z sekundy na sekundę biło coraz szybciej.

— Zaczynam myśleć, że robisz to celowo — skomentował.

Uniosłam brew. — Tak? No cóż... Witam w klubie — mruknęłam niemrawo, podnosząc z podłogi ubrania, które wyślizgnęły mi się z rąk. Skwitował to śmiechem. Wyminąwszy go, poszłam do łazienki, gdzie szybko się przebrałam i umalowałam, założyłam naszyjnik, a następnie wróciłam do pokoju.

— No to... — odezwał się, opierając się plecami o ścianę — jesteś tego pewna?

— Oczywiście — potwierdziłam bez wahania, wpychając swoje rzeczy do torby. Po chwili owionął mnie nienaturalny podmuch wiatru i Damon znalazł się tuż za moimi plecami.

— Bo ja nie jestem pewien, czy wiesz, co robisz — odparł, znowu pocierając mi kark. Powoli zamknęłam oczy.

— Wiem, co robię.

— Ale nie wiesz, co z tego wyniknie.

Racja. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy temu podołam. I choć uporczywie starałam się ignorować wszelkie wątpliwości, one ciągle czaiły się w pobliżu, ostrzegając mnie. Ale musiałam się dowiedzieć. Najpierw trzeba zdobyć informację, by móc potem zdecydować, co się z nią zrobi.

Z westchnieniem uniosłam powieki. — Może i nie. Ale wiem, że tego chcę.

Kiedy objął mnie w talii, nie do końca świadomie wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Wszystko spakowałaś?

— Mhm. Wracamy już dzisiaj?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Po raz kolejny zamknęłam oczy.

— Będzie ciężko — uznałam. — Spotkać się ze wszystkim. To znaczy... tak po miesiącu. — Urwałam. — Czy ktoś wie, że...?

— Nie.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Okej — wymamrotałam, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku. — No to plan brzmi następująco: teraz jedziemy do szpitala, a potem prosto do Mystic Falls?

Pokręcił głową. — Nie. Najpierw zjemy śniadanie.

~o~

— Takie rzeczy jadasz na śniadanie?

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to lunch — odparłam żartobliwym tonem, przełknąwszy kęs, podczas gdy on zwędził frytkę z mojego talerza. — Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Mruknął na znak zgody, zajęty przeżuwaniem.

— Jedzenie dla ludzi... pomaga ci zapanować nad głodem albo coś?

Pokręcił głową. — Nie. Żeby przetrwać, muszę systematycznie pić krew.

Już na samą tego typu wzmiankę mój żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył. Odruchowo potarłam też niewielką bliznę na szyi.

— Kiedy...? — Przerwawszy, spróbowałam ponownie: — Kiedy po raz ostatni...

— ...się posiliłem? — dokończył, uśmiechając się. — Czemu pytasz?

Przeniosłam spojrzenie na mój talerz i przygryzłam wargę, aż wreszcie wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

— Po prostu... wczoraj wieczorem... sprawiałeś wrażenie głodnego, więc... — Urwałam i upiłam łyk mrożonej herbaty. Doskonale wiedziałam, że właśnie poruszyłam drażliwy temat, ale nie byłam w stanie się powstrzymać.

— Och. O to chodzi — odparł powściągliwie i pochylił się ku mnie, odkaszlnąwszy. — Człowiekowi... trochę trudno to zrozumieć.

Uniosłam głowę, trzymając szklankę w obu dłoniach. — Wypróbuj mnie.

— No cóż... — Przez moment wyglądał na zamyślonego. — Emocje wampirów bywają kompletnie wymieszane.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. — A dokładniej?

— Pomyśl sobie o tym w taki sposób: dla wampira nienawiść, złość, pożądanie i każde inne intensywne uczucie, które przychodzi ci teraz do głowy, sprowadza się ostatecznie do jednego. Do głodu.

Zwilżyłam suche wargi, przełykając ślinę. — Więc kiedy tylko coś poczujesz, masz ochotę...?

— To nie takie proste — zaprzeczył. — Ale jeśli chcesz uprościć to, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy, to... tak, można tak powiedzieć.

— Czyli wczoraj poczułeś... pożądanie? — zapytałam, nie ważąc się nawet w to uwierzyć. Moje policzki pokrył rumieniec, a serce drgnęło. Fakt, że rzeczywiście mógł mnie pożądać, wywołał we mnie niesamowite uczucie.

Jego uśmiech zdradzał rozbawienie. — A myślisz że co poczułem?

Spuściłam wzrok i kilkakrotnie zamieszałam swoim napojem.

— Nie jestem... — Mój głos był cichy. Odchrząknąwszy, widelcem przesunęłam na bok parę frytek. — Nie jestem przyzwyczajona, by ktoś czuł to względem mnie.

Gdyby towarzyszyła nam Caroline, za takie wyznanie z pewnością wymierzyłaby mi policzek albo coś w tym stylu.

Przez krótką chwilę Damon wydawał się zaskoczony. Wyprostowawszy się, odkaszlnęłam i podjęłam próbę zmiany tematu.

— A odnośnie tego szpitala... Co dokładnie tam zrobimy?

Początkowo milczał, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co powiedzieć.

— Amy, pytam po raz kolejny: jesteś tego pewna?

— Po raz kolejny mówię: tak — zniecierpliwiłam się. — Dlaczego w ogóle tak się zachowu-...? — Gdy nagle coś do mnie dotarło, urwałam w połowie zdania. Oczywiście. Jak mogłam to przeoczyć?

— Widziałeś już te akta — stwierdziłam, patrząc na niego. Skinął głową.

— Mówiłem ci, że znalazłem o tobie trochę informacji — przypomniał, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — Poza tym istnieją nie tylko akta. Obejrzałem też parę nagrań wideo.

Mój puls raptownie przyspieszył, a dłonie zwinęły się w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mi się w skórę.

— I? — wykrztusiłam skostniałymi wargami.

— Nie chcesz ich zobaczyć.

— Pozwól, że sama o tym zadecyduję.

— Amy, zaufaj mi — poprosił. — Te nagrania... Ta dziewczynka na nich to nie ty. Patrząc na ciebie tak przestraszoną, krzyczącą, błagającą o pomoc... — Zacisnął zęby. — Jeśli to zobaczysz, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie o tym zapomnieć.

Zmusiłam się do wzruszenia ramionami. — No cóż, zawsze mogę cię poprosić o wymazanie strasznych wspomnień, prawda? Przecież też jesteś wampirem.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale to zignorowałam. — Poza tym oboje dobrze wiemy, że nawet jeśli nie zobaczę tych dokumentów, również nigdy nie będę w stanie o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

Westchnął. Przygryzłam wargę, ponownie obejmując szklankę dłońmi.

— Damon, ja... — Przerwałam. — Chcę to zrobić.

Znowu zacisnął szczękę, ale ostatecznie wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— W porządku — mruknął i gestem ręki zasygnalizował kelnerce, żeby przyniosła rachunek. Zostawiwszy na stoliku odpowiednią kwotę, podnieśliśmy się z krzeseł i opuściliśmy kawiarnię. Usadowiłam się na fotelu pasażera, marszcząc brwi, Damon natomiast uruchomił silnik.

— Jesteś zdenerwowany — odezwałam się niepewnie. Prychnął, ale nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Przynajmniej twarz mu się jeszcze nie zmieniła, więc odgadłam, że nie był znowuż aż tak bardzo zły. Nawiasem mówiąc, czemu tak reagował?

— Potrafię sobie radzić z konsekwencjami swoich czynów — zapewniłam spokojnym głosem. — Nie musisz mnie chronić przez cały czas, a już zwłaszcza przed moim własnym życiem.

— Powtórz to, kiedy obejrzysz te nagrania.

Skrzyżowawszy ramiona na piersi, trzymałam buzię na kłódkę aż do czasu, kiedy stanęliśmy na jakimś parkingu.

— To tutaj?

— Tutaj — potwierdził, zerkając na zegarek, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Postąpiłam tak samo i wkrótce do niego dołączyłam. Obróciwszy głowę, zmrużyłam oczy, przyglądając się dużemu budynkowi, który stał dumnie naprzeciwko nas.

_Cudowny powrót wspomnień? Nic z tego._

— W którym pokoju mieszkałam? — spytałam, kiedy weszliśmy do środka. Popatrzył przelotnie na sufit.

— Dwieście pięć — odparł. — Poczekaj tu, wrócę za pięć minut.

Po tych słowach oddalił się, zostawiając mnie samą. Zmarszczyłam brwi i odetchnęłam głęboko, po czym pomaszerowałam w stronę schodów. Rozglądając się dookoła, chwyciłam metalową barierkę i wspięłam się na górę. Powiedział, że wróci za pięć minut, tak? No cóż. Ja potrzebowałam zaledwie minuty, tylko żeby rzucić okiem na ten pokój...

Uśmiechnąwszy się do pielęgniarki, na którą się natknęłam, kontynuowałam śledzenie numerów pokoi, aż w końcu...

Bingo.

Gdy tylko moje spojrzenie wylądowało na niewielkiej tabliczce, gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc i zamknęłam oczy, znienacka doświadczając niewiarygodnie silnego bólu głowy. Zachwiałam się do tyłu i z sykiem skręciłam z bólu.

_— Nie, Dan... Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! — usłyszałam swój krzyk. — Nie, proszę, wy nic nie rozumiecie! Oni mnie tu znajdą!_

_— Amy, uspokój się — wtrącił lekarz, ale i tak nie przestałam się wiercić, wciąż starając się wyrwać z uścisku pielęgniarki._

_— Nie dotykaj mnie! Wujku, proszę! Błagam was, nie zostawiajcie mnie tu!_

Ból głowy znikł równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił. Uniosłam powieki, oddychając nienaturalnie szybko.

— Proszę pani? — Kiedy podeszła do mnie pielęgniarka, mimowolnie cofnęłam się o krok.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — To tylko... migrena.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Skinęłam głową na pożegnanie i prędkim krokiem wróciłam do miejsca, gdzie miałam czekać na Damona. Jeszcze nie wrócił.

Moje krzyki wciąż pobrzmiewały mi w uszach. Przetarłam twarz dłońmi i odgarnęłam z niej kosmyki włosów. Czując narastający ucisk w gardle, wzięłam głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Nagle ten szpital wydał mi się pułapką, więc obróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam ku wyjściu. Biegiem dotarłam do samochodu i oblizałam suche wargi, zamykając oczy, a następnie oparłam się o maskę i wtedy...

_— Wyjdź, wyjdź, gdziekolwiek jesteś..._

_Ktokolwiek wymówił te słowa, zrobił to ckliwie słodko; odgłosowi kroków dochodzącemu z coraz bliższej odległości towarzyszył ponury chichot._

_— Och, daj spokój, słoneczko — zaśpiewał nieznajomy. — Bo powoli staje się to nudne... — Wkrótce zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Ledwie co czułam, jak moje drżące dłonie ostrożnie podnoszą ramę okienną..._

_Nagle w pokoju rozległ się huk i czyjś oddech owionął mi ucho._

_— Mam cię._

— Amy!

Ktoś dość brutalnie mną potrząsnął. Załkałam, usiłując złapać oddech. Serce waliło mi jak młotem i łykałam powietrze tak szybko, jakbym dopiero co przebiegła maraton. Już przymierzałam się do krzyknięcia, szamocząc się w czyimś żelaznym uścisku, ale zakryto mi usta dłonią, a mnie samą przyparto do auta.

— Amy... Szsz... Przestań się wiercić. Uspokój się... — usłyszałam szept Damona. — Wszystko w porządku, okej? Jesteś bezpieczna...

Odetchnęłam głęboko przez nos, starając się przestać szlochać.

— Otwórz oczy — nakazał łagodnie i odsunął rękę. — Właśnie tak. Bardzo dobrze.

— Hej! — zawołał ktoś, kiedy oparłam się o samochód, usiłując się wyprostować. — Dobrze się pani czuje?

— Nic jej nie jest — warknął Damon. Przełknąwszy ślinę, popatrzyłam na ochroniarza, który odparł chłodno:

— Nie do pana się zwróciłem.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Tak, wszy-... — Odkaszlnęłam. — Wszystko w porządku.

— Na pewno?

Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, Damon popatrzył mu w oczy. Chwilę później mężczyzna, ze znajomym wyrazem pustki na twarzy, odwrócił się i odszedł tam, skąd przyszedł. Byłam tak zmęczona, że nie miałam już siły wyrazić swojej dezaprobaty, więc bez słowa wgramoliłam się na miejsce pasażera.

— Masz je — zauważyłam słabym głosem, spoglądając na teczkę z dokumentami, którą rzucił na tylne siedzenie. Sięgnęłam po nią, kiedy odpalił silnik. Okazało się, że poza papierami w środku znajdowała się także płyta CD. Pobieżnie przejrzałam parę pierwszych linijek: „_Nazwisko: Amy Parker, płeć: kobieta, data urodzenia, miejsce urodzenia..._".

Przeszłam do następnej strony i zmarszczyłam brwi, dostrzegłszy niektóre słowa: „_Urojenia prześladowcze, paranoja, samookaleczenie..._".

Zamknęłam teczkę i z powrotem umieściłam ją na tylnym siedzeniu, po czym otworzyłam okno, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

— Dokąd teraz jedziemy?

— Do Mystic Falls — odparł. — Coś sobie przed chwilą przypomniałaś, prawda?

Wiedziałam, że nie potrzebował odpowiedzi.

— Cholera, Amy... — mruknął pod nosem. Objęłam się i zamrugałam, aby powstrzymać łzy.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie oczekujesz — wymamrotałam, obserwując drogę. — Nie mogę ot tak o tym zapomnieć. Co niby powinnam...?

— Niszczysz samą siebie — przerwał mi szorstko, wyraźnie usiłując stłumić gniew. — Nie dostrzegasz tego? Odzyskanie pamięci w niczym ci nie pomoże. Twój umysł i tak jest już... — Urwał. — Czemu tak uparcie dążysz do tego, by wszystko zrujnować?

Nie zareagowałam.

— Amy...

— Wiem — szepnęłam.

Przez moment milczał. — Co wiesz?

— Że jeśli posunę się za daleko, zniszczę samą siebie. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Ale do tego nie dopuszczę. Nie jestem głupia. Wiem, gdzie się zatrzymać.

— To, co robisz, świadczy o czymś zupełnie innym — mruknął. Westchnęłam ciężko. — Ale to akurat, tak czy siak, się nie liczy.

— Nie liczy się? — powtórzyłam z zaskoczeniem. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Gdy uznam, że posuwasz się za daleko, sam cię powstrzymam.

Kąciki moich ust powędrowały ku górze, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co kryło się pod tym zdaniem: stanowiło ono słowne zobowiązanie, obietnicę pozostania przy mnie bez względu na to, co się stanie. Nieważne, co ujrzę na tych nagraniach, bo on będzie tuż obok, chroniąc mnie przed moim własnym umysłem.

Obróciwszy się lekko, przygryzłam wargę, po czym wychyliłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek. Momentalnie owionął mnie jego zniewalający zapach, powodując, że przyjemnie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać się przed wzięciem głębokiego wdechu.

— Dziękuję — mruknęłam cicho, odsuwając się, by ponownie usiąść na swoim miejscu. Wygiął wargi w chłopięcym uśmiechu, przez co i ja się uśmiechnęłam. Po chwili znowu utkwiłam spojrzenie w drodze. Przez dłuższy czas żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani jednym słowem, ignorując tykającą bombę, która leżała na tylnym siedzeniu.

~o~o~


	37. Przybywam do ciebie w kawałkach

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXVII ~**

— Zmieniłam zdanie. Chcę wrócić do Michigan — oznajmiłam, zaciskając palce na pasku torby i wyglądając na zewnątrz. Wszystkie okna na piętrze były zaciemnione, w przeciwieństwie do tego w salonie, które, z tego, co udało mi się stąd dostrzec, rozświetlał jasny blask.

— Nie możesz unikać ich w nieskończoność.

Westchnęłam, nie obracając głowy. Znajomy widok, który ukazał się moim oczom, spowodował, że zalała mnie fala strachu i ulgi zarazem.

_Wiecie co? Damon się mylił. Doskonale rozumiem te „wymieszane" emocje._

— Amy?

— Hm?

— Zawsze możesz zatrzymać się u mnie, jeśli chcesz — zasugerował. — Dopóki nie będziesz gotowa się z nimi spotkać.

Przygryzłam wargę, rozważając propozycję, ale ostatecznie pokręciłam głową.

— Im wcześniej, tym lepiej — uznałam. — Ale... Nie wiem, Damon. Daleko jeszcze do tego, bym im przebaczyła, więc jak mam z nimi teraz rozmawiać?

Uniósł brwi. — Czy właśnie poprosiłaś mnie o radę w sprawach rodzinnych?

Już otworzyłam usta, żeby zapytać, co jest w tym takiego nadzwyczajnego, ale nagle przypomniałam sobie rozmowę z Eleną. Fakt, że i Stefan, i Damon pokochali Katherine, musiał zniszczyć ich relacje.

Myśl o tej kobiecie sprawiła, że poczułam ukłucie w sercu. Z odrętwienia ocknęłam się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Damon machnął dłonią tuż przed moim nosem.

— Amy?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Okej. W porządku. Jestem spokojna. Panuję nad sobą. — Przełknąwszy ślinę, uniosłam głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— A jeśli już mnie tu nie chcą? — Mój głos zabrzmiał nieco słabiej niż planowałam. — To znaczy... Okej, ja im nie wybaczyłam, ale Dan... Znam go. To nie ten typ człowieka, który łatwo puszcza wszystko w niepamięć.

Damon obdarzył mnie tajemniczym uśmiechem. — O to akurat bym się nie martwił.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. — Czemu?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Zależy im na tobie, Amy. Może bardziej, niż byś tego chciała, ale taka jest prawda.

Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie, czując, jak łzy wypełniają mi oczy, po czym ponownie spojrzałam na dom, przełykając niewidzialną grudę, która uformowała się w moim gardle. Otarłszy o dżinsy spocone dłonie, odkaszlnęłam i z powrotem obróciłam głowę ku Damonowi, próbując uformować w myślach odpowiednie zdania. Co tak właściwie zamierzałam powiedzieć? Nie chciałam wyjść na namolną, ale nie wiedziałam, kiedy... albo czy w ogóle...

Nagle uśmiechnął się tak, jakby odgadł, co mnie nurtowało. W samą porę.

— Otwórz okno. Wrócę za jakąś godzinę.

Pomimo zwiniętego w supeł żołądka udało mi się zmusić do uśmiechu. Następnie pospiesznie, nim zdążyłabym zmienić zdanie, otworzyłam drzwi i po chwili zmierzałam już w kierunku ganku, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który słyszałam, nie licząc łomotu mojego serca, było głośne cykanie świerszczy. Pod koniec drogi przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

_No dalej, Amy_, spróbowałam dodać sobie otuchy. _Uda ci się!_

Wciągnąwszy do płuc maksymalną ilość powietrza, zapukałam do drzwi i cofnęłam się o krok, wbijając paznokcie w skórę dłoni. Parę sekund później w progu stanął Mike, który, kiedy mnie zobaczył, otworzył szerzej oczy i zamarł w miejscu, wyraźnie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że faktycznie stałam tuż przed nim.

— Amy? — szepnął. Zaciskając zęby, pokiwałam głową. I wtedy, jakby znienacka się ocknął, wyciągnął ręce i mocno mnie przytulił. Przymknęłam powieki, wdychając znajomy zapach. Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłam... Za bardzo.

— Naprawdę tu jesteś? — spytał ochryple. Ponownie skinęłam głową, w reakcji na co wybuchnął nieco zduszonym śmiechem, który brzmiał raczej jak szloch.

— Mam nadzieję, że lubisz ten twój pokój, siostrzyczko, by gdy tylko cię puszczę, natychmiast cię w nim zamknę.

Odsunęłam się od niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy i przetarłam rękawem oczy. Kiedy wciągnął mnie do środka, usłyszałam odgłos uruchamianego silnika, stanowiący sygnał, że Damon za chwilę odjedzie.

— Hej! — wrzasnął Mike w stronę schodów. — Will! Wstawaj!

Wkrótce na górnym korytarzu rozbłysło światło i rozbrzmiały ciche przekleństwa pod adresem Michaela. Odgłos kroków dochodził z coraz bliższej odległości, aż w końcu patrzyłam na mojego drugiego brata, który, dziecięciem gestem przetarłszy pięściami oczy, przez krótki moment przyglądał mi się bez słowa.

— Amy... — mruknął, obejmując mnie tak mocno, że mógłby połamać mi kości. Gdy znacząco zakaszlałam, szybko się odsunął. — Przepraszam — zreflektował się. — Witaj w domu, Amy.

Usiłując się uśmiechnąć, rozejrzałam się dookoła. — A gdzie Dan?

To nie tak, że z niecierpliwością czekałam na spotkanie z nim, ale...

Will i Mike popatrzyli na siebie. — U Moniki.

Racja. Monica. Czyli ciągle się spotykali, hę?

_Świetnie._

Mike znowu mnie uścisnął.

— Nie wierzę, że wreszcie wróciłaś... — powiedział, mierzwiąc mi włosy. — Myślałem, że postradamy rozum!

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może chcesz coś do jedzenia? — zaproponował pospiesznie Will. Pokręciłam głową, robiąc krok do tyłu. Nieważne, jak mocno się starałam, nie potrafiłam pozbyć się tego uczucia... Chociaż mi ich brakowało, nie było mowy, żebym zapomniała, jak mnie potraktowali.

— Dzwonię do Dana — oświadczył Will, po czym chwycił telefon i wyszedł z pokoju. Zarówno ja, jak i Michael usiedliśmy na kanapie. Przez parę minut panowała cisza. Gdy Will wrócił, oparł się plecami o drzwi, obserwując nas w milczeniu.

Pierwszy wyłamał się Mike, który obrócił się ku mnie i przeczesał palcami włosy. — Co ty sobie do cholery myślałaś, Amy?

Zachichotałam ponuro, patrząc mu w oczy. — Myślę, że wiecie.

Kilkakrotnie zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok. — Nic nie rozumiesz...

— ...i najpewniej już nigdy nie zrozumiem — dokończyłam za niego i podniosłam się z miejsca. — Jestem padnięta, więc...

— Poczekaj — poprosił, również wstając. Mimo że otworzył usta, nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Uniosłam brwi, obrzucając go pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Próbowaliśmy cię chronić — odezwał się w końcu przepełnionym poczuciem winy głosem.

— Jasne — odparłam, uniósłszy kąciki ust w kpiącym uśmiechu. — Dalej to sobie wmawiajcie.

— Ten pomysł nie wyszedł ani ode mnie, ani od Willa...

— Może i nie, ale i tak pozwoliliście na to Danowi i wujkowi! — Mimowolnie zaczęłam mówić o wiele za głośno, więc zacisnęłam zęby, by przywołać się do porządku. — Wiecie co? To nie jest odpowiednia pora na tę dyskusję — uznałam spokojniej. — Chciałabym już położyć się spać.

— Amy, nie możesz tak po prostu tłumić złości — wtrącił Will, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach. — To cię zniszczy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Spieprzyliśmy sprawę i ja jestem gotów się do tego przyznać...

— Och, jesteś gotów się do tego przyznać? — powtórzyłam sarkastycznie. — No cóż, Will, zgadnij co? Twoje przyznanie się do tego niczego nie zmienia!

— Amy, nie masz pojęcia, jak to było! — zawołał Mike, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. — Ot tak sobie uciekłaś? Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Chciałaś nas ukarać?

— Świat nie kręci się wokół was! — Tupnęłam nogą. — Potrzebowałam czasu, w porządku? I to niby ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to było? A wy macie pojęcie, jak _ja_ się poczułam?

— Popatrz, wiem...

— To były _moje _wspomnienia, Mike! — krzyknęłam. — Moje! Nie mieliście prawa mi ich ode-... — Przerwało mi gwałtowne otworzenie się frontowych drzwi, przez które do środka wpadł zadyszany Dan.

— Amy...

— Nie, ja... Nie... — powtarzałam w kółko, cofając się. Nagle poczułam się jak osaczone zwierzę. — N-Nie dam rady... Nie teraz...

— Nawet nie myśl o opuszczeniu tego pomieszczenia — warknął Dan, zbliżając się do mnie o krok. — Mamy parę spraw do omówienia.

— Dan — ostrzegł go surowo Will, odchrząknąwszy.

Założyłam ramiona na piersi. — Dobra. Porozmawiajmy. Porozmawiajmy o tym, jak okłamywaliście mnie przez całe moje życie. Porozmawiajmy o tym, jak uwięziliście mnie w psychiatryku. — Pokręciłam głową. — I ty uważasz się za dobrego brata, Dan?

Zacisnął szczękę. — Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Amy.

— Czyżby? — odparłam, próbując go sprowokować. — Nie wiem, o czym mówię? Nie wysłaliście mnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego? Nie wyczyściliście mi pamięci?

— Ktoś musiał cię ochronić przed samą sobą!

— Gratulacje, Dan! Zrobiłeś to w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów — warknęłam. — I zgadnij co? Wbrew temu, co może ci się wydawać, nie jesteś tatą!

— I oto nadszedł moment, w którym powinienem się wtrącić... — mruknął Will. — Amy, uspokój się odrobinkę, okej? Usiądź sobie na sekundę...

— Nie, zostaw ją — zaprotestował Mike. — Musi to z siebie wyrzucić.

— Niczego nie muszę — stwierdziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby i obróciłam głowę, żeby znowu spojrzeć na Dana.

— Mogę nie być tatą, ale wciąż jestem twoim bratem. — Ton jego głosu był lodowaty. — I tak długo, jak mieszkasz pod moim dachem... — Urwał, gdy Mike pociągnął go za kołnierzyk, spoglądając na niego groźnie.

— Nigdy nawet nie wypowiadaj tego zdania — warknął. — Nie w rozmowie z nią._ Nigdy_.

Dan go odepchnął. — Ona potrzebuje dyscypliny, Michael! Nie może wyjeżdżać sobie z miasta wedle swojego widzimisię! Potrzeba jej świadomości, że wszystko, co robi, ma jakieś konsekwencje!

— Nie, potrzeba jej starszego brata! — zdenerwował się Mike. — A skoro ty jesteś aż tak głupi, że tego nie rozumiesz, ja przejmę twoje obowiązki.

Przez parę najbliższych sekund nikt się nie odezwał. Gorączkowo otarłszy łzy, obróciłam się na pięcie i pobiegłam na górę, gdzie weszłam do mojego pokoju i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, zmagając się z przyspieszonym oddechem. Zakryłam twarz drżącymi dłońmi i oparłam plecy o drzwi. Niebawem powoli zsunęłam się na podłogę.

Nie, nie rozpłaczę się. Nie pozwolę sobie na to. Już dawno temu przestałam być małym dzieckiem. Po raz kolejny przetarłam oczy wierzchem dłoni i wplotłam palce we włosy, koncentrując się na unormowaniu oddechu. Pomimo że cała się trzęsłam, zmusiłam się do wstania i podejścia do okna, aby je otworzyć. Wciągając do płuc świeże powietrze, rzuciłam się na łóżko ze wzrokiem utkwionym w sufit. Paliły mnie oczy, więc przymknęłam powieki. Przełknąwszy ślinę i pociągnąwszy nosem, wślizgnęłam się pod kołdrę.

Nie wiedziałam ani kiedy zasnęłam, ani kiedy wszedł do mojego pokoju. Obudziłam się, gdy znienacka poczułam, że ktoś delikatnie głaszcze mnie po głowie.

— Damon? — wymamrotałam nieprzytomnie i otworzyłam oczy. Okazało się, że siedzi na brzegu łóżka, przeczesując palcami moje włosy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

— Hej — przywitał się cicho. — Nie poszło zbyt dobrze, co?

Pokręciłam głową. — W sumie nie jestem zdziwiona — odszepnęłam i westchnęłam. Mruknął na znak, że usłyszał.

Przygryzłam wargę, spoglądając na niego. — Usłyszałeś coś albo...?

— To i owo — przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. — I... Amy, Will miał rację.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Odnośnie czego?

— Musisz wyładować na kimś tę złość. Albo na czymś. Bo, wcześniej czy później, zniszczy cię ona od środka.

Westchnęłam. — Nie chcę.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo jeśli wyżyję się na Danie lub kimś innym, zacznę im przebaczać — wyjaśniłam. — A bycie wściekłym jest łatwiejsze. — Z mojego gardła wydobył się drżący śmiech. — I kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Wyjechałam, bo nie potrafiłam stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz. Teraz będę ich unikać, bo ciągle nie mam w sobie na tyle ikry, by się z nimi zmierzyć. Może już taka jestem. Zawsze przed czymś uciekam.

— Ale wróciłaś — zauważył. Na moje usta wcisnął się uśmiech.

— No cóż... — mruknęłam, przypominając sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa. — Uznałam, że chcę tu być.

Uniósł brew. — Interesujące...

— Prawda? — Przygryzłszy wargę, nieznacznie przesunęłam się w bok. — Um... No to... wskakujesz tu albo coś?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech złego chłopca. — Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać, panno „_Jestem taka niewinna_".

Moje policzki oblał rumieniec. — N-Nie chciałam... N-Nie chciałam, żeby t-tak t-to zabrzmiało — wyjąkałam pospiesznie. — To znaczy... spanie ze mną... Nie, chwileczkę... Ja... — Zamknęłam oczy, wzdychając z irytacją. — Powinieneś mnie powstrzymać, gdy robię coś takiego.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — _Zdecydowanie_ nie przestawaj.

Przewróciłam oczami i skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi, po czym niechcący zerknęłam na swoją torbę. Przyjemne ciepło, które ogrzewało mnie od środka, momentalnie zmieniło się w lodowaty chłód. Damon podążył za moim spojrzeniem i lekko się skrzywił.

— Amy?

— Hm? — Nawet wargi mi zdrętwiały.

— Chcę, żebyś coś mi obiecała — powiedział. Obróciłam głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— O co chodzi?

— Nie oglądaj tych nagrań beze mnie — odparł. Zmarszczki na moim czole się pogłębiły.

— Co? Czemu?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu tego nie rób. A jeśli już postanowisz je zobaczyć, powiedz mi o tym, żebym mógł tu z tobą być. Okej?

W powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane „proszę". Przez chwilę przypatrywałam się jego twarzy, aż w końcu skinęłam powoli głową.

— Tak, jasne. Okej. — Przygryzłam wargę. — Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Mruknął na znak zgody. Usiadłam nieco prościej.

— Uważasz, że sobie z tym poradzę?

Popatrzył mi prosto w oczy.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie — przyznał wypranym z emocji głosem. — Nie uważam, byś mogła temu podołać. Nikomu by się to nie udało.

Spróbowawszy przełknąć grudę w gardle, przygryzłam język, żeby się skupić.

— Czuję się z tym wszystkim... dziwnie, wiesz? — szepnęłam, pociągając nosem. — Z tym, jak do tego doszło. Jak zmieniło się moje życie. Nie wydaje się to prawdziwe. — Przerwałam na moment. — Ale jak ja mogę oceniać prawdziwość czegokolwiek? Przecież moja percepcja jest zepsuta.

Początkowo tylko na mnie patrzył, jakby bił się z myślami. Kiedy wreszcie postanowił przemówić, jego głos był łagodny.

— Przez całe dwa tygodnie obserwowania cię w Michigan... — zaczął powoli — nie widziałem, żebyś zrobiła coś... tak jak _ty._ — Podkreślił ostatnie słowo. — Mniej mówiłaś, nigdy się nie uśmiechałaś, nie przespałaś ani jednej nocy bez koszmarów. Słyszałem bicie twojego serca nawet z drugiego końca miasta. Każdego dnia wmawiałaś sobie, że niczego nie da się już naprawić, a ja to obserwowałem. — Przełknął ślinę. — Znam już tak wiele żywych trupów, Amy. Nie przemieniaj się w kolejnego. Nie ty.

Oparłam się o poduszkę, nerwowo bawiąc się dłońmi, ale zanim się odezwałam, z korytarza dobiegł odgłos czyichś kroków. Natychmiast owionął mnie nienaturalny podmuch wiatru i Damon zniknął, nim zdążyłam mrugnąć.

Ponownie wślizgnęłam się pod pościel i zamknęłam oczy. Wkrótce drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadł strumień światła, jednak już po chwili zawiasy skrzypnęły po raz kolejny i w pokoju na powrót zapanowała kompletna ciemność. Przełknęłam ślinę, podnosząc się do pozycji siedząc, i wytężyłam wzrok, starając się dostrzec coś w mroku.

— Damon?

Brak odpowiedzi.

— Jesteś tam? Albo tu? Albo coś?

Cisza.

Prychnąwszy z irytacją, opadłam na poduszki i zaciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę.

~o~

Przez następne dwa dni nie wychodziłam z domu. Nikt nie wiedział, że byłam już w Mystic Falls. Damon i moi bracia zdołali utrzymać ten fakt w tajemnicy. Will spotykał się z Caroline na mieście, Damon nie powiedział o niczym ani Stefanowi, ani Elenie, poza tym nadal ignorowałam wszystkie połączenia. Ale wielkimi krokami zbliżał się poniedziałek i Dan postanowił, że powinnam wrócić do szkoły. A ja się na to zgodziłam.

Nasza rozmowa składała się w sumie z dwóch zdań: on oznajmił, że powinnam wrócić do szkoły, odpowiedziałam mu wzruszeniem ramion, na co on z kolei mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „Okej".

Miałam świadomość, że problemy związane z moją miesięczną absencją na lekcjach były nieuniknione. Kiedy zdecydowałam się na wyjazd, w ogóle o tym nie pomyślałam. Bojąc się i martwiąc naprzemian, nie spałam całą noc, ale okazało się, że za sprawą jakiegoś cudu — czarnowłosego i błękitnookiego, który zwykł mnie ostatnio całować — wszystko ułożyło się nadzwyczaj pomyślnie. Nawet Dan był zdumiony tym, jak łatwo przyjęto mnie z powrotem. Ja także się dziwiłam, dopóki nie ujrzałam tego złowieszczego uśmieszku, który pojawił się na twarzy Damona, gdy o tym rozmawialiśmy. Najwyraźniej pomyślał wcześniej o złożeniu wizyty w gabinecie dyrektora i sekretariacie.

I tak oto wyglądałam teraz przez okno, nerwowo przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił spokojnie Will z miejsca kierowcy. Nie odpowiedziałam.

Boże, czułam się tak jak wtedy, gdy przyjechałam tu po raz pierwszy.

— Planujesz wysiąść z tego samochodu jeszcze w tym tygodniu?

Kręcąc lekko głową, odpięłam pasy. — Nienawidzę cię.

— Wynocha.

— To kiepski pomysł...

— Wynocha, Amy! — Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, dosłownie _wypchnął_ mnie na zewnątrz. Zachwiałam się, ale na szczęście udało mi się utrzymać na nogach. Pochyliwszy głowę, ukryłam twarz za włosami i bez patrzenia na kogokolwiek weszłam do głównego budynku, gdzie wspięłam się po schodach na pierwsze piętro, ściskając pasek torby tak mocno, że zaczęły boleć mnie dłonie. Zanim minęłam róg korytarza, zatrzymałam się i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— Okej... Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wykonałam krok do przodu, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniłam zdanie: odwróciłam się i wpadłam jak burza do łazienki. Dzięki Bogu nikt poza paroma pierwszoklasistami mnie nie zauważył.

Oparłam się na umywalce i skropiłam wodą szyję. Chłód na skórze wywołał we mnie przyjemne uczucie. Poprawiając włosy, słyszałam przyspieszone bicie swojego serca.

Nie byłam tchórzem...

W porządku, może byłam, ale teraz mogłam udawać, że nie jestem, prawda?

Po chwili pchnięciem otworzyłam drzwi i opuściłam łazienkę. Kręciło mi się lekko w głowie, a mój żołądek boleśnie się kurczył, tak jak zawsze zresztą, gdy się denerwowałam.

Jeden krok.

Drugi.

Trzeci...

Okej, nic się nie dzieje, jestem spokojna...

Znienacka usłyszałam, że ktoś upuścił swoje książki, po czym ochrypły głos spytał:

— Amy?

I to właśnie wtedy uniosłam głowę, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Przy rogu korytarza zebrali się wszyscy moi przyjaciele, patrząc na mnie z mieszaniną szoku i niedowierzania na twarzach. Caroline zakryła usta obiema dłońmi, więc widziałam tylko jej szeroko otworzone oczy, Elena wsparła się na ramieniu Stefana, Bonnie gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc, a Luke zamrugał parę razy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu byłam.

Mijały sekundy i wciąż panowała cisza. Gdy stała się niezręczna, przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę i pierwsza przełamałam lody.

— No to... jak leci?

~o~o~


	38. Jest super, nadal możemy się przyjaźnić

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXVIII ~**

_Jak leci?_

_Zgadnij._

Odchrząknąwszy, spróbowałam po raz kolejny:

— Um... Niespodzianka?

Jako pierwsza ocknęła się Elena, w której uścisku po chwili się znalazłam.

— O mój Boże... — szepnęła. — Amy... Naprawdę tu jesteś...

— Na to wygląda... Elena... Nie mogę... oddychać — wykrztusiłam, więc natychmiast się odsunęła. Na jej twarzy widniał promienny uśmiech.

— Wróciłaś na dobre?

— Tak — potwierdziłam i nieśmiało zrobiłam krok w kierunku pozostałych. — Um... Cześć?

Caroline, odepchnąwszy Elenę na bok, przytuliła mnie tak mocno, że się zachwiałam.

— Zamorduję cię! — zagroziła, szlochając. — Ciebie i tego twojego brata! Jak...? Kiedy...?

— Wszystko wyjaśnię, obiecuję — zapewniłam, gdy mnie puściła.

Następny w kolejce był Stefan.

— Witaj z powrotem — przywitał się z uśmiechem.

Stanąwszy na czubkach palców, jego również objęłam. — Dzięki.

— Damon? — mruknął mi znacząco do ucha.

Skinęłam potwierdzająco głową. — Mhm.

Kiedy odsunęłam się od Stefana, uścisnęła mnie Bonnie.

— Cholera, Amy...

— Wiem. Przepraszam — wyszeptałam, uwalniając się z jej ramion, po czym obróciłam się ku Luke'owi.

— Cześć, Luke... — odezwałam się niepewnie, przyglądając się jego kamiennej twarzy. Ogień, który zalśnił znienacka w jego oczach, znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił, kiedy parę razy zamrugał.

— Wróciłaś — stwierdził pozbawionym emocji głosem. Przełknęłam ślinę, starając się ignorować ludzi, którzy zaczęli nas obserwować. Nie wiedząc, co innego mogłabym zrobić, pokiwałam głową.

— Tak — mruknęłam. Wykonawszy szybki krok w moją stronę, zamarł i zacisnął szczękę, a następnie odwrócił się i opuścił korytarz, nim zdążyłam powiedzieć coś więcej.

Westchnęłam. Powinnam była się tego spodziewać. Miał pełne prawo się na mnie wściec. To znaczy, ja też wciąż się na niego gniewałam, lecz tak bardzo przejęłam się tym, co _ja_ zrobię, kiedy się spotkamy, że zapomniałam pomyśleć, jak _on_ może się zachować.

_To niesprawiedliwe_!, zbulwersował się cichy głosik w moim umyśle, ale pokręciłam głową i pobiegłam za Lucasem. Pokonawszy schody, gwałtownie pchnęłam drzwi i wypadłam na zewnątrz.

— Luke!

Zatrzymał się, zwrócony do mnie plecami. Odgarnęłam z twarzy kosmyk włosów i powoli do niego podeszłam. Nadal się nie poruszył. Łagodnym ruchem wyciągnęłam rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia, ale raptownie je odsunął. Przygryzając wargę, stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Ponad miesiąc... — powiedział, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. — Nie zadzwoniłaś, nie napisałaś, nie zrobiłaś niczego! A teraz tak nagle postanowiłaś się pojawić?

_Panuj nad gniewem, bacz na słowa..._

— Jestem pewna, że rozumiesz, czemu tak postąpiłam — odparłam spokojnie. Prychnął z irytacją.

— Och, daruj sobie tę starą śpiewkę: „Wszyscy mnie okłamywali", Amy!

— Wszyscy mnie okłamywali! — syknęłam. — Łącznie z tobą, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

— Więc powinienem to przewidzieć? Zasłużyłem sobie na to?

— Nie, nie to miałam na my-... — Przymknęłam powieki, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Popatrz, usiłowałam przetrwać, okej? — kontynuowałam. — I wiem, że należał ci się choć jeden telefon, ale... byłam taka wściekła, Luke. Wściekła na ciebie, na moją rodzinę, na siebie... Prawdę mówiąc, ciągle jestem.

— No cóż, to jest nas już dwoje — oznajmił chłodno. — Nie powinnaś wyjeżdżać!

— A ty nie powinieneś zatajać przede mną prawdy! — warknęłam.

Przeczesał palcami włosy. — Próbowałem cię chronić.

Westchnęłam przeciągle. — Tak, tak się jakoś składa, że wszyscy próbują mnie chronić. Musisz ustawić się w kolejce.

Ta rozmowa potoczyła się zupełnie nie takim torem, jakim powinnam była ją poprowadzić. Nawet ja miałam tego świadomość. Chwyciwszy pasek torby, spróbowałam ponownie:

— Luke...

— Nie — przerwał mi, kręcąc głową i cofając się o krok. — Po prostu... Po prostu... odpuść.

— Ale...

— Odpuść, Amy — powtórzył stanowczo i ruszył przed siebie, mijając mnie. Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, obserwując go aż do czasu, gdy opuścił teren szkoły. Tupnąwszy nogą, z powrotem skierowałam się ku budynkowi szkoły.

~o~

Reszta dnia minęła... w dość dziwnej atmosferze. Czułam się tak, jakbym znowu była tu po raz pierwszy. Jedyną zmianę stanowiły żądne mordu spojrzenia, którymi od czasu do czasu obrzucała mnie Caroline

— Zabiję Willa! — mruknęła pod nosem, kurczowo ściskając moje ramię. — Ten idiota nie raczył mnie nawet poinformować, że wróciłaś!

— Wiem. Poprosiłam go o to — wyjaśniłam. — Caroline, może mnie już puścisz, co? Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

— Kto cię tam wie — odparła. — Skoro przez cały miesiąc nie dzwoniłaś, nie wysłałaś ani jednego maila...

— Zostawiłam liścik — spróbowałam się usprawiedliwić.

— Tak, Will coś wspomniał. Że posprzeczałaś się z Danem. No poważnie, wszyscy mamy problemy z naszymi bliskimi, ale nikt z tego powodu nie ucieka! — zdenerwowała się. Pokręciłam lekko głową. A więc taką wersję przedstawili moim przyjaciołom. — I nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś, dopóki... — Nagle zamilkła. Poderwałam głowę, podczas gdy ona, niczym winne psoty dziecko, swoją zwiesiła i głęboko westchnęła.

— Dopóki co? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. — Caroline?

— Nic. Po prostu... o tym zapomnij.

Uniosłam brew, patrząc na nią. — Gadaj. Dopóki _co_?

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Przysięgnij, że Will się nie dowie, że ci o tym powiedziałam — poprosiła. Pokiwałam głową, marszcząc brwi. — Kiedy wyjechałaś, Dan tak jakby... postradał rozum. Żeby zrozumieć, co mam na myśli, musiałabyś go zobaczyć. Will i Mike zresztą też. No i... — Odkaszlnęła. — Najpierw skontaktowali się ze wszystkim znajomymi, którzy przyszli im do głowy, a potem, po upływie około tygodnia, do Dana zadzwonił twój wujek.

Zamknęłam oczy, odchylając głowę. — Chyba sobie żartujesz... — wymamrotałam.

— Nie masz pojęcia, co oni przeżywali, Amy — kontynuowała łagodnie. — Dan bez przerwy kłócił się z tą swoją dziewczyną, Mike przypominał żywego trupa, a Will sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby żył w koszmarze lub coś.

Poczucie winy ukłuło mnie w serce.

— W takim razie czemu tam nie przyjechali? — spytałam cicho. — To zupełnie nie w stylu Dana. Dlaczego nie spróbowali sprowadzić mnie do domu?

— No cóż, taki był pierwszy pomysł Dana. — Przesunęła się nieznacznie na ławce. — To znaczy... chyba. Tamtego dnia przyszłam do waszego domu, żeby wyciągnąć dokądś Willa, bo Bóg jeden wie, jak bardzo tego potrzebował. I kiedy stanęłam na werandzie pod drzwiami, usłyszałam czyjeś krzyki. I... wiem, że nie powinno się podsłuchiwać, ale byłam pewna, że Will znajduje się w środku i chciałam wiedzieć, czy...

— Postąpiłabym dokładnie tak samo — przerwałam jej pospiesznie. Krew zaczęła szumieć mi w uszach. — Co usłyszałaś?

— No cóż... Mike mówił Danowi, żeby nigdzie nie jechał, bo to najwyraźniej on jest głównym powodem twojej ucieczki. Dan z kolei wrzeszczał na niego, by się nie wtrącał. A potem ich krzyki stały się głośniejsze i... posypało się parę oskarżeń. — Urwała, przygryzając wargę. — Amy, poważnie, co się dokładnie stało?

— Wdałam się w poważną kłótnię z Danem — odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. Zabawne, jak szybko przywykłam do kłamania. — O co się oskarżali?

Przełknęła ślinę. — Mike stwierdził, że potrzebujesz czasu i że Dan nie może ci tego zabrać, jak zrobił to z innymi rzeczami, nie tym razem.

Poczułam w klatce piersiowej ogień. Palący, raniący mnie od środka...

— A Dan na to, że wszyscy trzej maczali w tym palce, żeby Mike przestał grać „tego dobrego" i... No cóż... — Odchrząknęła. — Powiedział też, że każdego z nich znienawidziłaś w równym stopniu.

Łzy wypełniły mi oczy. Odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy. — O Boże...

— Naprawdę ich znienawidziłaś? — zapytała naiwnie, patrząc mi w oczy. — Dlatego wyjechałaś?

Odetchnęłam głęboko i pokręciłam głową. — Nie... nienawidzę ich — zaprzeczyłam powoli. — Próbowałam, ale... po prostu nie potrafię. Wyjechałam, bo przez jakiś czas musiałam pobyć sama. I tyle. — Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyłam czoło. — A co powiedział Mike, gdy Dan mu to wszystko wypomniał?

Zdawało się, że Caroline poczuła się niezręcznie. — Nie powiedział niczego, ale... usłyszałam, że coś się rozbiło.

Zakryłam usta obiema dłońmi, szerzej otwierając oczy.

— Więc... tak jakby wtargnęłam do środka i zobaczyłam, że Will usiłował rozdzielić Dana i Mike'a, którzy okładali się dziko pięściami. Po jakimś czasie się uspokoili, więc ja... no wiesz, zostawiłam ich samych, żeby mogli pogadać. Will opowiedział mi o wszystkim następnego dnia. Udało im się przekonać Dana, żeby poczekał.

Zacisnęłam zęby, starając się mruganiem powstrzymać łzy.

— Och... — mruknęłam ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

Caroline zmusiła się do uśmiechu. — Ale teraz, jak już wróciłaś, wszystko się ułoży — uznała pogodnie. — Jestem pewna, że wyjaśnicie sobie wszelkie nieporozumienia. W końcu jesteście rodziną, tak? A gdy chodzi o rodzinę, trzeba wybaczać i zapominać.

— Jasne — zgodziłam się powoli, słysząc jad w swoim głosie. — To nasze rodzinne motto. Wszystko sobie wybaczamy. I zapominamy.

~o~

No poważnie. Można by pomyśleć, że złość na mnie powstrzyma Caroline przed świętowaniem mojego powrotu do domu, ale nie. Nic z tych rzeczy.

— Żarty sobie stroisz? — zawyłam. — Poważnie? Dopiero co wróciłam! Nie możesz tak prostu... urządzić balangi!

— To się jeszcze okaże — odparła z samozadowoleniem.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Więc tak to działa? Ty postanawiasz się bawić i od razu dołącza do ciebie rzesza innych ludzi?

— Po pierwsze: czy ty mnie jeszcze nie poznałaś? — powiedziała z kocim uśmiechem. — Po drugie: halo, to Mystic Falls! A Mystic Falls uwielbia imprezować!

Z westchnieniem wykonałam krok w kierunku szkolnego parkingu, gdzie stali Elena i Stefan. Pomachawszy do nich, z powrotem obróciłam się ku Caroline. — Idziesz?

— Nie, mam imprezę do zaplanowania — oznajmiła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. — Do zobaczenia wieczorem. I przyprowadź brata!

Przewróciwszy oczami, podeszłam do Eleny i Stefana.

— Cześć wam.

— Hej. — Elena się uśmiechnęła. — A co z Caroline?

— Najwyraźniej zdecydowała się wyprawić dziś jakąś imprezę, więc... — wyjaśniłam nonszalanckim tonem. Elena się zaśmiała.

— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

— Ponowny wyjazd wydaje mi się teraz idealnym pomysłem — wymamrotałam, podczas gdy ona zerknęła na zegarek.

— Lepiej już pójdę — uznała, biorąc swoje książki. — Muszę pogadać z Jeremym — dodała, po czym, stanąwszy na czubkach palców, pocałowała Stefana na pożegnanie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Sprawiali wrażenie tak... idealnie dobranych.

A skoro już o tym mowa...

Westchnęłam i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nic z tego. W pobliżu nie znajdowały się żadne wysokie, ciemnowłose i już nie tak obce wampiry. _Ludzie, przesuńcie się..._

— Musiał... um... się posilić, więc tym razem potowarzyszy ci ten drugi brat Salvatore — usłyszałam głos Stefana i poderwałam głowę.

— Chwileczkę. Jak...? — zdziwiłam się. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

— Powiedzmy, że znam mojego brata, Amy — odparł, po czym zaprowadził mnie do swojego samochodu. Wgramoliłam się do środka, wciąż lekko oniemiała.

— Więc... wiedziałeś? — zapytałam, gdy uruchomił silnik. — Że wróciłam i... o innych sprawach?

Miałam nadzieję, że zrozumiał, co kryło się pod określeniem „inne sprawy".

— Wiedziałem, że Damon nie wróciłby do Mystic Falls, nie ciągnąc cię tu ze sobą — odpowiedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drodze. — Ma zbyt dużą obsesję, by na coś takiego pozwolić.

— Elena też wiedziała? Bo jeśli tak, to... rany, jest naprawdę wyśmienitą aktorką... — Zamilkłam, gdy pokręcił głową.

— Uznałem, że zasłużyłaś sobie na to, aby się przed nią wytłumaczyć. I przed innymi.

— Raczej mi się to nie udało... — mruknęłam. Zerknął na mnie kątem oka, ale o nic nie spytał. Jego milczenie nie powstrzymało mnie jednak przed dalszym mówieniem.

— Rozumiem. Luke jest wściekły, bo wyjechałam bez słowa, ale on też nie jest bez winy. Przecież ukrywał przede mną te wszystkie rzeczy i... zdecydowanie przesadza! — Założyłam ramiona na piersi. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odwraca kota ogonem i to ze mnie robi tego złego... Albo tą złą. Co za różnica.

— No cóż, faktycznie wyjechałaś bez słowa — przypomniał mi powoli Stefan. — A on musiał czekać, nie wiedząc, czy wrócisz, czy nie...

— Po której jesteś stronie? — Zabrzmiałam jak nadąsane dziecko. Uniósł jedną rękę w obronnym geście.

— Po prostu rozpatruję sprawę z dystansem. — Zastanawiał się nad czymś przez moment, po czym odchrząknął. — Amy?

— Hm?

— Zrób mu przysługę i trzymaj Damona jak najdalej od niego. — Dostrzegłszy mój zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, dodał: — W trosce o dobro nas wszystkich. A prawdopodobnie w trosce o życie Luke'a najbardziej.

Znaczenie tych słów uderzyło mnie dopiero po chwili, ale za to z mocą sterty cegieł. Zamrugałam, kompletnie oszołomiona.

— To, o czym teraz myślisz, jest totalnie, melodramatycznie nieprawdopodobne.

Nie zareagował. Spróbowałam wyrzucić ten pomysł z mojej głowy.

— Więc... jak ci minął pobyt w Michigan?

Obróciłam głowę. — Hę? W porządku. Rozwinęłam swoje zdolności pesymistycznych rozmyślań i odkryłam, jak spędzić miesiąc na użalaniu się nad sobą, więc chyba mogę uznać, że bez wątpienia była to jakaś odmiana.

Zachichotał i zatrzymał auto, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Dzięki, tak na marginesie.

— Nie ma za co — zapewnił uprzejmie. Uśmiechnąwszy się do niego, otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Gdy znalazłam się na werandzie, już sięgnęłam do kieszeni po klucze, ale nim zdążyłam je wyjąć, drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły.

_O nie..._

_Nie, nie, nie..._

_Boże, jeśli mnie słyszysz, spraw, bym się teraz obudziła albo..._

— Cześć , Monica... — mruknęłam, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. Najpierw niemalże wciągnęła mnie do środka, a następnie naprawdę mocno objęła.

— O mój Boże, Amy, tak bardzo się za tobą stęskniłam... — załkała. Pospiesznie się od niej odsunęłam. — Ale należą mi się też pewne wyjaśnienia, pannico — dodała rozkazująco.

— Um... Też się cieszę, że cię widzę?

Położyła ręce na biodrach, marszcząc brwi. — Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy? Pomyślałaś choć przez sekundę, co tak właściwie robisz?

Och. Świetnie.

— Tak, no cóż... Możemy omówić to później? — spytałam, kierując się ku schodom, ale zablokowała mi drogę.

— Zostaniesz tam, gdzie stoisz, Amy.

Idealne spotkanie po miesięcznej rozłące.

— Monica, w porządku, martwiłaś się o mnie i bardzo ci za to dziękuję, ale ja naprawdę...

— Zniknęłaś na cały miesiąc! Wiesz, co przeżywali twoi bracia? Albo ktokolwiek z nas? Co to za rodzaj nieodpowiedzialności? Nie możesz ot tak sobie wyjeżdżać, kiedy ci się żywnie po-...

— Monica — odezwał się ktoś w głębi pomieszczenia. Uniósłszy głowę, zobaczyłam Mike'a, który opierał się o drzwi salonu.

— No co, Mike? Powinna wie-... — Znowu urwała, gdy pokręcił głową. Rzuciłam mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

— Okej... — mruknęłam do siebie i popatrzyłam na niego. — Gdzie Dan?

— Wyszedł do sklepu po piwo — odparł. — Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Pokręciłam głową i wyminąwszy ich oboje, udałam się na górę. Kiedy znalazłam się w swoim pokoju, przetarłam twarz dłońmi i z ciężkim westchnieniem rzuciłam się na łóżko.

_Witaj z powrotem, moje życie._

~o~

Nadszedł wieczór, a Damon wciąż nie dawał najmniejszego znaku życia: ani nie zadzwonił, ani nie przyszedł do mojego pokoju, ani nic w tym stylu.

I zaczynałam się niepokoić... Dobra, może to za dużo powiedziane. Raczej...

Zresztą, nieważne.

Tylko że... nie to, żebym wiedziała, jak to wszystko działa, ale czy nie powinniśmy od czasu do czasu się ze sobą skontaktować albo coś?

Przygryzłam wargę i po raz kolejny zerknęłam na wyświetlacz komórki. Nie. Ciągle nic.

W porządku. Zachowywałam się coraz śmieszniej. Nie zamierzałam stać się jedną z tych dziewczyn z obsesją na punkcie jednego faceta i pozwolić na to, by mój świat kręcił się wyłącznie wokół niego. Absolutnie nie. Będę spokojna i fajna, i pójdę teraz na imprezę, mimo że na dole czeka na mnie Mary Sue z pouczającym wykładem, bracia wymazali mi pamięć, najlepszy przyjaciel już nigdy nie zamieni ze mną słowa, a na moje życie czyhają szalone wampiry. Nie, zdecydowanie nie miałam czasu na zamartwianie się, czy Damon do mnie zadzwoni.

Albo _nie_ zadzwoni. żeby być bardziej dokładnym.

— Amy? Jesteś gotowa? — Will zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i wepchnęłam telefon do kieszeni.

— Tak. — Zarzuciłam torbę na ramię. — Chodźmy.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na dole, okazało się, że Dan i Monica nie kręcili się nigdzie w pobliżu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Naprawdę nie chciałam się z nimi w tym momencie spotkać.

W ciszy opuściliśmy dom. Wgramoliwszy się do auta, zapięłam pasy, obserwując odpalającego silnik Willa. Drogę pokonaliśmy w milczeniu. Żadne z nas nie odezwało się nawet jednym słowem, co, szczerze mówiąc, było zaskakująco odprężające. Nie wiedziałam, o czym z nim rozmawiać lub w ogóle _jak_. Przynajmniej na razie.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i ruszyliśmy w stronę „Grilla". Kiedy doszliśmy do drzwi, sięgnęłam do kieszeni i momentalnie zamarłam.

— Um... Will?

Obrócił się. — Tak?

— Telefon musiał wyślizgnąć mi się z kieszeni w samochodzie — mruknęłam. — Dasz mi kluczyki?

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

— Nie, poradzę sobie — zapewniłam spokojnie, biorąc kluczyki z jego otwartej dłoni, po czym odwróciłam się i z powrotem pomaszerowałam na parking. Dostawszy się do wnętrza auta, uklęknęłam na siedzeniu i pochyliłam się, wyciągając rękę na oślep. Wkrótce natrafiłam na swoją komórkę, więc schowałam ją do kieszeni i opuściłam samochód. Zamknąwszy drzwi, ponownie skierowałam się ku „Grillowi".

Zanim jednak udało mi się tam dotrzeć, usłyszałam odgłos łamania gałęzi. Natychmiast sie zatrzymałam.

_Bardzo się zdenerwuję, jeżeli ktoś mnie teraz zaatakuje._

Obróciłam głowę, żeby zbadać sytuację za moimi plecami. Choć nikogo nie dostrzegłam, tak na wszelki wypadek odszukałam w torbie małą butelkę z werbeną. Posunąwszy się o krok na przód, znienacka na kogoś wpadłam. Powstrzymałam się od krzyknięcia, gdy zobaczyłam, kto znajdował się naprzeciwko mnie.

— Damon! — zawołałam z wyrzutem, kładąc dłoń na sercu. — No poważnie...

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. — Cześć.

— Cześć. — Też się uśmiechnęłam, nerwowym ruchem wkładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Gdzie się podziewałeś? Stefan powiedział, że... polowałeś?

Na krótką chwilę z jego twarzy znikły wszelkie emocje. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo wszystko wróciło do normalności tak szybko, że równie dobrze mogła to być gra światłocieni.

— Zgadza się — potwierdził bez wahania. — Polowałem.

Zrobiło mi się lekko niedobrze, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co to oznaczało. Co miałam mu teraz powiedzieć? Chyba nikogo nie zabił... prawda?

— Ja się nie krzywię, gdy rozmawiamy o tym, co ty jesz, Amy. To nieuprzejme — wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia jego głos. Na parę sekund przymknęłam powieki.

— Mogę cię o coś spytać? — Otworzyłam oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Czy... to znaczy... czy k-kogoś...

— ...zabiłem? — dokończył bez jakiekolwiek speszenia. — Nie, nie dzisiaj.

Włosy zjeżyły mi się na karku. Do tej pory się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, ale...

— W takim razie jak się pożywiłeś? — zapytałam niepewnie. — Zwierzęta?

Zmarszczył nos, jakbym wspomniała o czymś ohydnym. — Wiesz, nie trzeba od razu kogoś zabijać, by napić się jego krwi. Ostatnio jestem grzeczny. Istnieje takie coś jak torebki z krwią. Poza tym: jeśli ma się ochotę na małe polowanie, zawsze można wypić, a potem wymazać z pamięci.

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. Nie do końca świadomie cofnęłam się o krok. — Zmuszasz ich do zapomnienia?

Usłyszawszy ton mojego głosu, popatrzył mi w oczy. — Nie tak, jak teraz myślisz. No to... przez całą noc będziemy omawiać moje zwyczaje żywieniowe czy może...? — Urwał, przybliżając się do mnie z tym zniewalającym uśmiechem igrającym mu na wargach. Nawet w półmroku byłam w stanie zauważyć błysk pożądania, który zalśnił w jego oczach, przez co jak zwykle odniosłam takie wrażenie, jakbym spadała z wysokiego klifu. Mój żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył, a puls znacznie przyspieszył. Objąwszy mnie ramieniem w talii i przysunąwszy do siebie tak blisko, jak tylko się dało, drugą dłoń położył mi karku, po czym jego usta wylądowały na moich.

Zaczęło się powoli i łagodnie, ale szybko przeszliśmy do czegoś innego. Westchnęłam w jego usta, gdy poczułam, jak ugryzł mnie w dolną wargę, niezmiernie delikatnie, by nie wywołać krwawienia. Dłuższy moment zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że skomlenie, które słyszałam, wydobywało się z moich ust. Momentalnie się zarumieniłam, lecz nie powstrzymało mnie to od przyciśnięcia do niego swojego ciała, by poczuć więcej jego, więcej tego, więcej ognia, który płynął teraz w moich żyłach.

Pocałunek, jak na mój gust, zakończył się o wiele za szybko, więc mimowolnie wydałam z siebie cichy jęk niezadowolenia, nadal znajdując się w jego objęciach. Zaśmiał się, ani na sekundę nie odrywając oczu od moich.

— Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, dzieciaku, że bardzo niegrzecznie jest się gapić?

Uniosłam brwi, obrzucając go pytającym spojrzeniem. Nagle mój mózg, mimo stanu oszołomienia, w którym się obecnie znajdowałam, nakazał mi popatrzeć na osobę, która stała parę metrów za Damonem. Od razu wypełniłam polecenie i skupiłam na niej wzrok.

I wtedy zobaczyłam Luke'a, obserwującego nas z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i agonii w oczach.

~o~o~


	39. Nie kocham cię tak, jak kochałem wczoraj

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XXXIX ~**

Dopiero po około minucie w pełni dotarło do mnie, kto to był. Przez jedną długą i okropną minutę tylko się na niego gapiłam, wciąż odczuwając lekkie zawroty głowy po pocałunku z Damonem. Przyjemne ciepło w moim ciele momentalnie zmieniło się w niewiarygodny chłód, jakby ktoś wypełnił mnie lodem. Wyślizgnęłam się z uścisku Damona, kiedy Luke, wydawszy z siebie przepełniony bólem, dławiący dźwięk, zacisnął zęby.

To nie mogło się dziać. To nie tak miało być. Nie powinien był się dowiedzieć, dopóki nie ułożyłabym jakiegoś planu, dopóki nie odnalazłabym właściwego sposobu powiedzenia mu o wszystkim. Po prostu...

Nie w ten sposób.

— Luke, ja... — Urwawszy w połowie zdania, z lekkim wahaniem wykonałam krok do przodu. Co należało w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć?

— Przeszkadzasz nam — odezwał się oschle Damon. Ton jego głosu wyraźnie sugerował, że Luke postąpi najlepiej, wycofując się. Gdy odwróciłam się, by popatrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem, dostrzegłam w jego oczach drapieżcę. Mimo że wyginał wargi w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, w jego spojrzeniu tkwiło coś dziwnego, coś jakby... groźba.

— Nie, posłuchaj... — Nim zdążyłam dodać cokolwiek innego, Luke ze sztucznym śmiechem obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku swojemu samochodowi. Nie byłam w stanie zrobić niczego więcej poza obserwowaniem go niczym durna niemowa, aż w końcu wyjechał z parkingu.

— Powinnam do niego pójść... — mruknęłam głównie do siebie. Moje serce biło coraz szybciej, a gardło się zacisnęło. — On... nie powinien... To... nie miało się stać...

— Och, daj spokój — odparł nonszalancko Damon. — Zobaczył nas. No i co?

Mruganiem powstrzymałam łzy. — Chciałam powiedzieć mu o tym... w odpowiedni sposób, nie tak... — Z każdym słowem mój głos stawał się coraz słabszy. Drżącą dłonią przeczesałam włosy. — I tak był już na mnie wystarczająco wściekły...

— Mam go zabić? — zasugerował. Zamrugałam, oniemiała, starając się rozszyfrować, czy żartował.

— Nie zabijesz go, Damon.

— No dobra, może nie od razu zabić, ale co z ugryzieniem? Nie ma potrzeby, aby...

— Damon, nie ugryziesz go! — krzyknęłam. — Ani nie zabijesz... ani nie skrzywdzisz w żaden inny sposób. Obiecaj.

Przewrócił oczami. — To co, mam zmusić go do zapomnienia? Okej, jest nafaszerowany werbeną, ale jeśli przetrzymamy go w zamknięciu do czasu, gdy jego organizm się jej pozbędzie, to...

— Nie wierzę, że ta rozmowa naprawdę się odbywa... — Pokręciłam głową. — Po prostu... pozwól mi samej się tym zająć, okej? Z wykorzystaniem ludzkiego... pełnego przeprosin i błagań sposobu.

— Za co dokładnie będziesz go przepraszać? — zapytał.

Zamilkłam na moment i zmarszczyłam brwi, usiłując odszukać powód.

— J-Ja... Um... — wyjąkałam. — Bo on...

— Więc też to wreszcie zauważyłaś, co? — stwierdził swobodnie. — Że cię lubi? W innym razie czemu czułabyś się winna?

— Nie czuję się winna, ja tylko uważam, że... — przełknęłam ślinę — powinnam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, zanim dowiedział się... w taki sposób.

— A kto by się tym przejmował?

— Ja! — zdenerwowałam się. — Luke to mój przyjaciel i... — Przygryzłam wargę. Nadeszła pora, by wyłożyć karty na stół. — I jeśli twoje insynuacje są prawdziwe, właśnie złamałam mu serce, a stanowi to ostatnią rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek bym chciała. — Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, mimowolnie się skrzywiłam. Bo niby z jakiej innej przyczyny tak by zareagował? To znaczy... pomijając fakt, że Damon to wampir?

Ruszyłam przed siebie, ale złapał mnie za ramię. Zanim zdążyłam na niego spojrzeć, usłyszałam głos swojego brata:

— Amy?

Oboje obróciliśmy głowy. Will zmarszczył lekko czoło, gdy przeniósł spojrzenie ze mnie na Damona. — Wszystko w porządku?

Z gardła Damona wydobyło się ciche warknięcie. Uniosłam brew, spoglądając na niego ostrzegawczo.

— Tak się składa, że poza tym, że jest moim bratem, umie także zapolować na wampira, pamiętasz? — mruknęłam, wyswobadzając rękę z jego zelżałego uścisku, po czym zwróciłam się do Willa:

— Tak — potwierdziłam powoli. — Tak, jasne... Um... Will, czy ktoś miałby coś przeciwko, gdybym przyszła na imprezę trochę później?

— Amy, tę imprezę urządzono specjalnie dla ciebie — przypomniał mi. Skinęłam głową, czując się okropnie.

— Ja... Po prostu przekaż Caroline, że chodzi o Luke'a, okej? Muszę... On mnie teraz potrzebuje.

— Poczekaj, mogę cię podwieźć.

— Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, Amy — oznajmił szeptem Damon. Zacisnęłam szczękę.

— Nie mów mi, co mam robić. — Z powrotem obróciłam głowę ku Willowi. — Byłoby miło.

Natychmiast do nas podszedł. Damon wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając oczy.

— Postaraj się zrozumieć — poprosiłam łagodnie. — Do zobaczenia później.

Wślizgnąwszy się do samochodu, zapięłam pasy, podczas gdy Will odpalił silnik.

— Co się stało Luke'owi? — zapytał po paru minutach ciszy. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, wyglądając przez okno.

— My... On... W-Wynikło wielkie n-nieporozumienie — wyjąkałam. — I on... um... jest na mnie zły.

— Nieporozumienie odnośnie czego?

W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami.

— Skręć w lewo — poinstruowałam. Posłusznie przekręcił kierownicę.

— Amy, mogę o coś spytać?

Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Czy ciebie i Luke'a coś łączy?

Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. — Teraz w prawo — nakazałam, po czym odetchnęłam przeciągle przez nos. — I nie, nic nas nie łączy.

— Och — mruknął z zakłopotaniem. — Po prostu... Caroline wspomniała, że Luke... cię lubi.

Prawdopodobnie reszta świata tego nie wie, ale omawianie życia uczuciowego ze swoimi braćmi... nie należy do najłatwiejszych rzeczy. To znaczy... w porządku, gdybym musiała wybierać, z którym z nich mam o tym pogadać, padłoby na Willa. W porównaniu z dwoma pozostałymi zachowywał się zazwyczaj najspokojniej i najrozsądniej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że ta rozmowa wydawała się... dziwna.

Poza tym nie wiedziałam, czy jestem już gotowa, by poruszyć ten temat. Niektóre sprawy lepiej przemilczeć. Bo gdybym tylko wypowiedziała je na głos, uczyniłoby je to realniejszymi. A nawet skonkretyzowanymi.

— Znowu w prawo — mruknęłam i odpięłam pasy. — Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że jest w domu.

— Zaczekać na ciebie?

Pokręciłam głową. — Caroline zamordowałaby nas oboje. — Pchnięciem otworzyłam drzwi. — Na razie.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, ruszyłam ku frontowemu wejściu, a Will odjechał. Odgarnęłam z twarzy kosmyki włosów i już uniosłam pięść, żeby zapukać do drzwi, ale nagle usłyszałam łopot skrzydeł: na wielkiej donicy w ogrodzie wylądował kruk. Marszcząc brwi, przechyliłam głowę na prawo.

— Fircyk? — zdziwiłam się. — Cześć.

Nie zareagował, po prostu mi się przyglądając, więc z powrotem obróciłam głowę i zastukałam w chropowate drewno.

— Dziwne... — mruknęłam. Wkrótce w progu ukazała się kobieta po czterdziestce. — Dobry wieczór — przywitałam się nieśmiało. — Um... Pani Reese, zgadza się?

Uśmiechnęła się. — W czym mogę ci pomóc, skarbie?

— Nazywam się... Amy Walsh — przedstawiłam się, wyciągając dłoń. Uścisnęła ją. — Przyjaźnię się z Lucasem.

— Ach, ta słynna Amy... — odparła łagodnie. — Mam wrażenie, jakbym już cię znała.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Um... Tak się zastanawiałam, czy może Luke jest w domu?

— Wrócił jakieś dziesięć minut temu. — Lekko spoważniała. — Zdaje się, że na coś się zdenerwował.

— Chodzi o mnie — przyznałam niepewnie. — Mogę... wejść?

— Oczywiście. — Cofnęła się, żeby mnie przepuścić. — Jest na górze — dodała. — Pierwsze drzwi na lewo.

Mruknęłam ciche podziękowanie i z bijącym jak szalone serce skierowałam się ku schodom. Dotarłszy we wskazanie miejsce, zapukałam do drzwi i zaczęłam czekać.

— Daj mi spokój — usłyszałam jego ostry głos. Mój żołądek natychmiast się skurczył. Przełknąwszy ślinę, by zwilżyć suche gardło, nacisnęłam klamkę. Leżał na łóżku.

— Powiedzia-... — Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i zamilkł, kiedy mnie dostrzegł. Obdarzywszy go nieśmiałym uśmiechem, odchrząknęłam.

— Cześć — wymamrotałam, wkraczając do środka. — Luke...

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał tak oschle, że poczułam się tak, jakbym rozmawiała z kimś innym. Znowu przełknęłam ślinę.

— Um... — Z wahaniem przybliżyłam się do niego o krok. — Chciałam sprawdzić, czy... nic ci nie jest.

— Och, jak miło — zadrwił. Jego oczy były lekko przekrwione, jakby niedawno mocno je pocierał, by powstrzymać łzy. Podniósł się na nogi. — Wyjdź stąd, Amy. Mówię poważnie.

— Ale ja nie chcę stąd iść! — zaprotestowałam tonem upartego dziecka. — Luke, jeśli tylko mnie posłuchasz...

— Posłucham czego? — wrzasnął. — No czego, Amy? To... To jest chore...

— Nie...

— To jest złe! — krzyknął. — Ta rzecz nie jest nawet żywa, a ty ot tak... — Urwał, jakby dokończenie zdania zbyt wiele go kosztowało.

— Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj... — poprosiłam. — Spójrz: wiem, że... że zachowujesz się, bo jesteś tym całym pogromcą...

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że „jestem pogromcą"! Tu chodzi o to, że nie jestem nekrofilem!

Zacisnęłam zęby, mrugając, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

— Rozumiem, jesteś zdenerwowany...

— Uważasz, że rozumiesz? — spytał z wściekłością. — Nie jesteś nawet blisko zrozumienia czegokolwiek!

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś na mnie krzyczał, czułam się kompletnie zbita z tropu. Już w dzieciństwie nauczono mnie, że mam tylko słuchać, więc tak robiłam, niezdolna do jakiejkolwiek obrony. Pewnie to właśnie dlatego słowa, które jako następne wydobyły się z moich ust, zaskoczyły mnie bardziej niż Luke'a.

— Co mam ci teraz powiedzieć? — zapytałam bezradnie, podnosząc głos. — No co, Luke? Przeprosić cię? Błagać? Czego dokładnie ode mnie oczekujesz?

Jakby się tak nad tym głębiej zastanowić, mojej reakcji nie wywołały zarzuty Luke'a. Powiedziałam to, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebowałam usłyszeć od niego, co powinnam zrobić, aby wszystko naprawić. Naprawić nasze relacje. Bo zanim pojawił się on, Damon, zanim wydarzyło się to wszystko w Mystic Falls, zawsze byłam niezauważana. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Nie zadawałam się z ludźmi takimi jak... oni. Czułam się tak, jakbym po latach bycia niewidzialną została wypchnięta na scenę w wypełnionym publicznością teatrze.

I cholernie mnie to przerażało. Bezradność, możliwość odczuwania tego typu rzeczy, możliwość sprawienia, że Luke poczuł je względem mnie. Możliwość skrzywdzenia go. Bo to przeze mnie w tej chwili cierpiał i już na samą myśl o tym bolało mnie serce, mózg i całe ciało.

— Wiesz co? — odezwał się cicho. — Przez cały ten czas... kiedy cię nie było, myślałem, że twoja nieobecność mnie boli... — Wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. — Może w ogóle nie powinnaś tu wracać, Amy. Teraz widzę, że wtedy było mi lżej.

Zamknęłam oczy, zmuszając się do ignorowania bólu, który zapanował nad moim ciałem. Przez krótki moment oboje staliśmy naprzeciwko niczym dwa posągi, nie poruszając się, być może nawet nie oddychając.

— Przykro mi to słyszeć... — szepnęłam. Mówienie przychodziło mi z niewiarygodnym trudem. — I nie miałam okazji powiedzieć ci tego rano, ale... przepraszam. Za wszystko.

Obróciwszy się, opuściłam pokój i zbiegłam po schodach, z powodu łez mając lekkie trudności z widzeniem.

— Przepraszam za najście, pani Reese — załkałam, gdy zobaczyłam, że przyglądała mi się w sposób, który można by opisać jedynie jako „matczyny". — Miło było panią poznać. Dobranoc.

— Amy, zaczekaj — poprosiła, nim zdążyłam dojść do wyjścia. Odwróciłam się, odrętwiała.

— Tak?

Westchnęła ciężko, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. — Nie wiem, co się stało, ale... czasami Luke całkowicie zatraca się w swojej złości. Nie traktuj go poważnie, kiedy jest zdenerwowany.

Odkaszlnęłam, powoli kiwając głową.

— Tak... Dziękuję. Dobranoc po raz kolejny — pożegnałam się i otworzyłam drzwi, po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz.

_Nie wybuchnę płaczem, przysięgam na Boga, że nie wybuchnę płaczem..._

Szłam przed siebie jakieś pięć minut, aż w końcu rozległ się dzwonek mojego telefonu.

Odebrałam połączenie. — Halo?

— Amy? Cześć! Gdzie się podziewasz? — usłyszałam pogodny głos Eleny. Mimowolnie zaszlochałam, kładąc dłoń na swojej rozpalonej twarzy.

— Elena, ja...

— Hej, co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? — W tle pobrzmiewała głośna muzyka. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. No tak. Moja impreza.

— Nie — przyznałam cicho. — I raczej już nie będzie... Luke... On... — Nie zdołałam powiedzieć niczego więcej, bo rozszlochałam się na dobre. W oczach paliły mnie łzy; płonęła cała moja twarz.

— Gdzie jesteś? — Zabrzmiała na poważnie zmartwioną. — Amy, wróć do „Grilla" i wtedy pogadamy...

Pokręciłam głową, zapominając, że mnie nie widziała. — Nie... Nie mogę... — odparłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłabym się pozostałym: Caroline, mojemu bratu, Damonowi... — Mogłabyś wpaść do mojego domu? — poprosiłam słabym głosem. Nagle na linii pojawiły się jakieś szmery.

— Amy? — odezwał się wkrótce zaalarmowany Stefan. — Co się stało? Czy Damon...?

— Nie, nie chodzi o niego — mruknęłam, ocierając łzy. — Chodzi... Um... Chodzi o Luke'a...

— Och... — Wydawał się lekko skrępowany. — Okej... — W słuchawce znowu rozległy się trzaski, po czym z powrotem usłyszałam głos Eleny:

— Będę u ciebie za dziesięć minut. A może wolisz przyjechać do mnie?

— Nie, nie, tak będzie dobrze... — zaprzeczyłam. — Ty przyjedź do mnie. Och, i nikomu o niczym nie mów, okej?

— Jasne. Do zobaczenia. — I po tych słowach się rozłączyła. Przystanąwszy na środku drogi, ponownie otarłam z oczy łzy i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

Kiedy tam dotarłam, czekały na mnie dobre i złe wieści.

Te dobre: Monica wróciła do siebie.

Te złe? Mike, zauważywszy moje zaczerwione i spuchnięte oczy, postanowił przełączyć się na pełny tryb „troskliwego brata".

— Co się stało? — zapytał, gdy tylko weszłam do salonu. — Ktoś ci coś powiedział? Znowu chodzi o Dana? Przysięgam na Boga, że...

— Mike, uspokój się — poprosiłam. — Nic się nie stało.

— Więc dlaczego płaczesz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — To nic ważnego.

— To musi być coś ważnego, Amy! — nalegał. Westchnęłam.

— Mike, poważnie... Możemy pogadać o tym jutro? Za chwilę przyjedzie do mnie Elena, więc... — odparłam błagalnie. Popatrzył na mnie hardo, a następnie westchnął.

— Dobra. Tylko nie myśl, że o tym zapomnę, Amy, i tak o wszystkim mi opowiesz.

— Jasne — zgodziłam się i wyminąwszy go, chwyciłam drewnianą poręcz i wtoczyłam się na górę. Kiedy znalazłam się w końcu w moim pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko, kompletnie wyczerpana.

Dziesięć minut później usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili powoli się one otworzyły i ukazała się zza nich głowa Eleny.

— Cześć — przywitała się z uśmiechem. — Masz ochotę na lody?

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Trzeba przyznać, że był kompletnym idiotą, nawet jak na człowieka.

Kiedy zostawiła go samego, nie siedział zbyt długo w swoim pokoju. Niebawem wyszedł na werandę i zaczął spacerować w tę i z powrotem, głęboko oddychając. Potem wrócił do środka, zabrał kluczyki z blatu kuchennej szafki i opuścił swój mały, bezpieczny domek.

Kiepskie posunięcie, gdyby mnie ktoś spytał. Zwłaszcza po tym, co jej powiedział...

Zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi samochodu, złapałem go za gardło i przyszpiliłem do ściany garażu. Zorientowawszy się, że to ja, zmrużył oczy i spróbował odepchnąć moją rękę.

— Wystawiasz moją cierpliwość na naprawdę ciężką próbę, dzieciaku — warknąłem. Popatrzył na mnie wyzywająco.

— Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił — stwierdził z pewnością siebie. — Amy nie lubi zbirów.

Musiałem wykorzystać całą swą silną wolę, by powstrzymać się od skręcenia mu karku tu i teraz. Cofnąłem rękę. Potarł szyję.

— Jeżeli kiedykolwiek... — mój głos ponownie zmienił się w warczenie — się do niej zbliżysz, zabiję cię.

— Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać — odparł spokojnie.

_Nie zabijaj go... Amy się wścieknie, jeśli go zabijesz... Rada wpadnie na nasz trop, jeśli go zabijesz..._

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci na to pozwoli? Po tym, co jej powiedziałeś? — zapytałem. — Daj spokój, nawet ty nie możesz być aż tak głupi.

Momentalnie zmienił wyraz twarzy. — To się wymsknęło... — przyznał powoli. — Amy wie, że wcale tak nie uważam.

Zacisnąłem zęby. — Nie wybaczy ci, dzieciaku. A przynajmniej nie całkowicie.

Wzruszył ramionami. — Z czasem wybaczy. Wcześniej czy później przekona się, kim naprawdę jesteś, a ja będę w pobliżu, kiedy zda sobie z tego sprawę.

— Na twoim miejscu bym na to nie liczył — poradziłem mu spokojnie. — Kto wie, co przydarzy ci się jutro? Albo pojutrze? Jesteś przecież tylko wątłym człowiekiem. A ponoć po ludziach chodzą wypadki.

Przełknął ślinę, ale zadarł wysoko podbródek.

— Będę czekał.

— Tak jak ja. Tylko że ja mam wieczność. A ty co masz?

Zacisnął szczękę. Fakt, że jego wściekłość rosła, sprawiał, że czułem się coraz lepiej.

— Może i nie mam wieczności — zgodził się. — Ale ona też jej nie ma. — Wygiął wargi w uśmiechu. — Bo jest człowiekiem, Salvatore. Kimś, kim ty już nigdy nie będziesz.

— Ale ja jestem wampirem. Kimś, kim ona zawsze może się stać.

Spodobał mi się wyraz jego twarzy. Niemalże widziałem obraz, który sobie wyobraził: Amy z ustami pokrytymi krwią, patrząca na niego jak drapieżca...

Zmieniona w wampira.

— Ona nie może być wampirem — oznajmił stanowczo. Przewróciłem oczami.

— Zdaje się, że czegoś tu nie załapałeś, dzieciaku. Amy stanowi jedyny powód, dla którego nadal żyjesz, ale uparcie nie przestajesz kusić losu. Co zrobisz, jeśli ją zmienię? Poskarżysz się tatusiowi?

— Nie zmienisz jej, Salvatore. I jestem pewien, że wiesz, dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić. — Wyraźnie zaczął panikować. Po chwili to, co miał na myśli, uderzyło mnie z mocą potężnego wybuchu.

Nie.

Nie mogłem jej zmienić.

Bo gdybym to zrobił, wówczas...

— W tym momencie Amy doświadcza czegoś w rodzaju... kompleksu wyższości. Podoba jej się to, że pożąda jej ktoś potężny. Ale kiedy nie będziesz mógł podarować jej tej swojej wieczności... Zgadnij, jak się wtedy poczuje?

_Niech to szlag._

~o~o~


	40. Zakamarki twojego serca

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XL ~**

Następne dni okazały się łatwiejsze. No cóż, przynajmniej częściowo.

Tego pierwszego wieczoru, kiedy już się trochę uspokoiłam, wtajemniczyłam Elenę w problemową sytuację z Lucasem i Damonem. Parę godzin spędziłyśmy na rozmowie, której główny temat stanowił właśnie Damon: jak bardzo nieprzewidywalny potrafił być, że powinnam mieć się na baczności. Opowiedziała mi też co nieco o nim samym, Katherine i wampirach w ogólności. Nie kryła zdziwienia, ale, jak zwykle, zachowała spokój i pełne opanowanie, co znacznie poprawiło moje samopoczucie.

Niestety, nie mogłam powiedzieć tego samego o Caroline. To całe „Caroline i Damon kiedyś się ze sobą spotykali" kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy. Na początku obleciał mnie cholernie ogromny strach, bo... no cóż, jeśli Caroline wciąż by coś do niego czuła, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co bym zrobiła. Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że darzyła go już jedynie czystą nienawiścią. Najpierw wydzierała się na mnie przez kilka godzin, potem spędziła godzinę na przepraszaniu, a następnie znowu wrzeszczała na mnie przez co najmniej godzinę.

Co do Luke'a... No cóż, nawet po upływie paru dni nadal czułam się niewiarygodnie paskudnie na myśl, jak mocno go zraniłam. Jego głos bez przerwy pobrzmiewał mi w uszach, uniemożliwiając zapomnienie: „_Może w ogóle nie powinnaś tu wracać_".

Nie powinnam?

Byłoby lepiej, gdybym nie wróciła?

Moją głowę niczym burzowe chmury wypełniały ponure myśli, ciemniejące, przygnębiające...

Ale działo się też coś dziwnego. Za każdym razem, gdy Damon przychodził w nocy do mojego pokoju, za każdym razem, gdy obdarzał mnie tym swoim uśmiechem psotnika albo gdy czułam jego usta na moich, te wszystkie mroczne myśli znikały. Jego obecność była jak tornado, którego nie można powstrzymać, potężne i gwałtowne, które w końcowym efekcie wywiewało z mojego umysłu wszelki brud i kurz.

— Mam szansę się dowiedzieć, o czym tak zawzięcie myślisz?

Wyrwana z zadumy, obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam Elenę. — Och. Cześć.

— Hej. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Wydajesz się zmartwiona.

Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami. — Myślałam — mruknęłam, z powrotem przenosząc spojrzenie na boisko.

— Amy, poważnie. Niebawem zrozumie.

— Nie zanosi się na to — uznałam słabym głosem. Z westchnieniem zajęła miejsce obok. Umieściłam stopy na siedzeniu przede mną, kontynuując oglądanie treningu futbolu.

Luke nawet nie zerknął w tę stronę. Ani razu.

— Musisz się rozchmurzyć — oświadczyła Elena. — Mówię serio. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym zaangażowała w to Caroline, co?

Uśmiechnęłam się, ale szybko na powrót spoważniałam. — Na pewno nie jest na mnie zła, prawda? — spytałam. — To znaczy... twierdzi, że nie jest, ale...

Elena pokręciła głową. — Gadałam z nią, bez obaw. Ona... nie jest zła, tylko się o ciebie martwi.

Powoli skinęłam głową. — To dobrze — wymamrotałam, patrząc na biegnącego Luke'a. — Bo już całkiem bym się załamała, gdyby kolejna osoba była na mnie wściekła.

— Widzę, że ciągle się obwiniasz, co? — odezwała się Bonnie, zmierzając w naszym kierunku. Po chwili usiadła obok Eleny.

— Nie obwiniam się. Jestem... w żałobie — sprostowałam.

— Opłakujesz stratę swojego rozumu? Bo skoro umawiasz się z Damonem, to... — Przerwała, zauważywszy ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Eleny. — Och. Przepraszam.

— Amy, Luke jest po prosty zdenerwowany. I tyle — powiedziała z przekonaniem Elena. — Odczekaj kilka dni. Z pewnością cię przeprosi.

— Minęło już kilka dni — przypomniałam jej. — I nie, Luke już nigdy nie zamieni ze mną słowa, nie wspominając o przepraszaniu.

— Może mu przykro i dlatego z tobą nie rozmawia? — zasugerowała Bonnie. — No wiesz, może szuka odpowiedniego sposobu na przeprosiny.

Przewróciłam oczami, nie odrywając wzroku od boiska. — Jasne.

— Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, już dość się napatrzyłam na umięśnionych, oblanych potem facetów, ale... — rozległ się za moimi plecami głos Caroline — czy nie powinnyśmy być... nieco szczęśliwsze albo coś?

Odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, ujrzałam jej uśmiechniętą twarz. — Cześć, Caroline.

— Tak, cześć, malkontentko — przywitała się. — No to co, nadal jesteśmy na imprezie pod tytułem: „O, jakie ze mnie biedactwo, mój najlepszy przyjaciel mnie lubi i oszalał z zazdrości"?

— Zgadza się — potwierdziła Elena.

Jęknęłam. — Mówiłam wam już, że jesteście do niczego w pocieszaniu?

— Ty z kolei jesteś do niczego, jeśli chodzi o wybór chłopaka — zripostowała Caroline. — Ale i tak cię kochamy.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. — Racja. I dzięki, tak na marginesie.

— Nie ma za co. Tak czy owak, lepiej pozbądź się szybko tej melancholii, ponieważ... — zachichotała jak podekscytowane dziecko — zbliża się bal maskowy!

Zmarszczyłam czoło i usiadłam prosto, żeby na nią spojrzeć. — Bal maskowy?

Uniosła brwi. — Will ci nie powiedział? Przecież go o to prosiłam!

— Daj spokój, Caroline, wierzysz, że Will pamiętałby wspomnieć mi o jakiejś imprezie? — Zamilkłam na moment. — Nawiasem mówiąc, kolejna impreza? Jezu Chryste... Czy da się tu przeżyć choć jeden tydzień i nie usłyszeć, że coś planujesz?

Caroline przewróciła oczami. — Amy, to wielkie wydarzenie...

— Podobnie jak pozostałe.

— Prawie cała szkoła weźmie w nim udział...

— Mogę powtórzyć...?

— I będzie fajnie! — przerwała mi. — Maski, tańce i w ogóle. Przyjdź. Proszę?

Popatrzyła na mnie jak słodki szczeniak. Z westchnieniem pokiwałam głową.

— Dobra. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na balu maskowym... — zamyśliłam się. — Skąd wezmę maskę i kostium?

— No cóż, wybieramy się jutro na zakupy, więc... — Caroline się uśmiechnęła. — Wspaniale rozproszy to twoją uwagę. Potańczymy, będziemy ładnie wyglądać i wyrzucimy z głów wszystkich chłopaków.

— Myślałam, że idziesz z Willem — wtrąciła Bonnie.

Caroline przez chwilę się nie odzywała. — No cóż... — zaczęła w końcu. — Chciałam wprowadzić tu nieco drużynowego ducha. Stwierdzenie: „Potańczymy, będziemy ładnie wyglądać, a Amy wyrzuci z głowy wszystkich chłopaków" nie wydaje się zbyt... drużynowe.

Zaśmiałam się i przygryzłam wargę, czując się nieco lepiej.

— Brzmi nieźle — uznałam z uśmiechem i puściłam jej oczko. — Dzięki.

~o~

Czas minął szybko i zanim się obejrzałam, lekcje się skończyły. Caroline i Elena rozmawiały o tym, czyim samochodem wybierzemy się na jutrzejsze zakupy, ja natomiast zastanawiałam się, jak zareaguje Dan. Poza tym, nadal istniał ten problem z Monicą i...

Mój wewnętrzny monolog przerwał głos Caroline: — A ten co tutaj robi?

Kiedy poderwałam głowę i zobaczyłam, o kim mówiła, moje serce przyspieszyło, a na twarz wcisnął się uśmiech, którego nie potrafiłam powstrzymać. Było tak, jakby mój mózg wyłączył się na wszystko inne poza nim.

— Damon! — zawołałam z radością i pognałam w jego stronę, mocniej ściskając swoje książki. — Cześć. Co tu robisz?

— Tak mi przyszło do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy znowu nie uciekłaś.

Westchnęłam. — Nigdy nie pozwolisz mi o tym zapomnieć, prawda?

— Nawet na to nie licz — potwierdził. Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha, po czym, zdziwiona własną odwagą, stanęłam na czubkach palców i go pocałowałam. Odgarnąwszy mi włosy z twarzy, spojrzał na kogoś za moimi plecami i zmrużył oczy.

Poczułam ucisk w żołądku, ale założyłam ramiona na piersi i zmusiłam się do powiedzenia:

— Doskonale wiem, na kogo patrzysz, więc lepiej przestań.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Damon, bądź miły!

— Jestem miły — stwierdził. — Przecież go jeszcze nie zabiłem, prawda? A już milszy być nie potrafię. Lepiej nie kuś losu.

Tym razem to ja przewróciłam oczami. — No to... — zaczęłam, gdy powoli ruszyliśmy przed siebie — co tak naprawdę tu robisz?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć — odparł. — Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić razem trochę czasu. Na co miałabyś ochotę?

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, próbując się zdecydować.

— Na spacer — uznałam po minucie. — Pospacerujmy.

Nagle odezwał się mój telefon. Wyciągnąwszy go z kieszeni, odczytałam wiadomość od Caroline:

Jutro o czwartej. Nie zapomnij! I powiedz ode mnie Damonowi: _uch_...

Przygryzając wargę, zerknęłam w bok.

— Damon?

— Hm?

Otworzyłam usta tylko po to, by po chwili znowu je zamknąć, wciąż usiłując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Co zamierzałam powiedzieć? „Chodź ze mną na bal?". O rany, dlaczego zabrzmiało to tak bardzo „potterowsko"?

— O co chodzi? — zapytał.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — No cóż... — Odchrząknęłam. — Bo niedługo będzie... bal maskowy i wszyscy się na niego wybierają, i ja też. — Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogi. — Um... Chcesz pójść ze mną albo coś?

_Żałosne. Poważnie._

— T-To znaczy... Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz — dodałam pospiesznie. — Ja tylko... dzisiaj się o tym dowiedziałam i nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na balu maskowym, a ty pewnie już na jakimś byłeś, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że takie bale stanowiły pewnie jedyną rozrywkę w czasach, gdy jeszcze... żyłeś, bo przecież nie było wtedy ani telewizji, ani komputera, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Czy może coś pomyliłam? Kiedy po raz pierwszy...?

— Wiesz co? — uciął moją paplaninę. I dzięki Bogu. — Nie tak powinno się zapraszać kogoś na bal. I pomyśleć, że to ty krytykowałaś moje maniery... — Zamilkł na moment. — Poza tym... tam, skąd pochodzę, ty, jako dziewczyna, powinnaś jedynie wspomnieć o balu i to _ja_ powinienem cię na niego zaprosić.

— Czasy się zmieniły, Damon. Teraz dziewczyny też zapraszają chłopaków.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. Musiałam mocno się postarać, żeby go do siebie nie przyciągnąć i nie pocałować.

_Spokojnie, hormony... Spokojnie..._

— Powinienem ująć twoją dłonią... — powiedział, biorąc mnie za rękę — i spytać: panno Walsh, czy raczy mi pani zezwolić towarzyszyć sobie na nadchodzącym balu?

Chichocząc, dygnęłam. — Będę zachwycona, panie Salvatore — odparłam. — Hm... A co powinniśmy zrobić, jak już się tam znajdziemy, wzorcowy dżentelmenie?

— No cóż... — Przybliżył mnie do siebie i objął ramieniem w talii, przez co zaczęłam chichotać jeszcze bardziej. — Ja poproszę cię do tańca, mówiąc coś w stylu: „Czy uczyni mi pani honor zostania mą partnerką podczas następnego tańca?", a ty odpowiesz: „Oczywiście".

— A jeśli nie będę miała ochoty...? — Zakręcił mną dookoła. — Damon!

— Nie można odmówić dżentelmenowi bez podania powodu, Amy, bardzo krzywo wówczas na coś takiego patrzono. — Gdy znowu mnie do siebie przyciągnął, ukryłam moją rozpaloną twarz w jego koszulce.

— Nie możemy tańczyć na środku ulicy!

— A kto tak twierdzi? — zdziwił się. — Byłem przy powstawaniu tego miasta i nie pamiętam takiego zakazu.

— Damon!

— Kiedy taniec... Amy, przestań się wyrywać... kiedy taniec się skończy, powinienem odprowadzić cię tam, gdzie poprzednio stałaś...

— Tak! Zdecydowanie to zrób!

— A po zakończeniu balu odprowadzę cię do domu, ale musi być też z nami jakaś inna osoba, bo przecież _co pomyślą sobie sąsiedzi_?

— Jestem pewna, że nie pomyślą o mnie gorzej niż myślą teraz.

— I, rzecz jasna, nie możesz zaprosić mnie do środka.

Zmarszczyłam czoła. — Ochrona przed wampirami?

— Raczej ochrona cnoty. — Kiedy wreszcie przestaliśmy tańczyć, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

— Dzięki — parsknęłam sarkastycznie.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Do usług.

Spróbowałam powstrzymać uśmiech. Po chwili ponownie ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Moja twarz ciągle płonęła.

— No to... jak wyglądało twoje ówczesne życie? — zaciekawiłam się. — Och, i prosiłabym bez żadnych demonstracji.

Przez moment wydawał się zamyślony. W końcu wzruszył ramionami. — Inaczej niż teraz.

Nagle w mojej głowie rozbrzmiało pewne słowo. Byłam absolutnie pewna, że jemu również przyszło ono na myśl.

_Katherine_.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, żeby pozbyć się z ust gorzkiego posmaku, przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka. — Czyli? — kontynuowałam. — No dalej, Damon, opowiedz mi o czymś. O swojej rodzinie, życiu, czymkolwiek!

Cisza.

— Na przykład... — Na chwilę umilkłam. — Uczęszczałeś do college'u?

— Przez jakiś czas — potwierdził. — Ale szybko przestałem.

Uniosłam brwi. — Czemu?

— Uznałem, że chcę wstąpić do armii.

_Okej, to już jakiś postęp._

— Więc... walczyłeś... — Spróbowałam przypomnieć sobie ostatnią lekcję historii. — O rany, pan Saltzman by mnie zamordował, gdyby tu był.

— W wojnie secesyjnej — podpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Należałem do armii konfederatów, ale ją też wkrótce porzuciłem. Łatwo odgadnąć, że mój ojciec nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

— Dlaczego z niej odszedłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami po raz kolejny. — Wydawało mi się, że w domu odnalazłem coś o wiele bardziej interesującego.

Mimo że znowu poczułam w ustach tę dziwną gorycz, która drażniła moje podniebienie, spróbowałam pozostać w pełni spokojna i skupiona. Odchrząknęłam, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam tego zbyt głośno.

— Um... A co z twoją mamą? Jak zareagowała?

— Matka... umarła niebawem po urodzeniu Stefana — wyznał. — Poród ją osłabił czy coś takiego.

— Och... — mruknęłam. Wkroczyliśmy właśnie do lasu. — Okej... Czy... była ci bliska?

Skinął głową, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Odgarnęłam zakrywające mi oczy włosy.

— Chciałabym pamiętać moją mamę — powiedziałam powoli. Wyraźnie nie miał ochoty na rozmowę o jego rodzinie, więc postanowiłam poruszyć temat mojej. — Albo tatę. Ale... — Prychnęłam. — No wiesz. Dzięki tamtemu wampirowi i moim braciom... — Urwałam. — Dokąd idziemy?

— Zobaczysz — odparł wymijająco. Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, podążyłam za nim.

— Co do twojej rodziny... — odezwał się po paru minutach — może tak jest lepiej.

— Jak? Nie pamiętać ich?

— Nie... Chodzi o to, że... pamiętanie ich sprawiałoby ci ból — wyjaśnił. — Nie twierdzę, że twoi bracia postąpili słusznie, ale co byś wolała: cierpieć czy nic nie pamiętać?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Może to pierwsze — odparłam niepewnie. — W końcu... ból to jakieś odczucie. Gdybym czuła go, myśląc o rodzicach, to... no nie wiem... może wydaliby mi się bardziej... prawdziwi.

— Przecież oni są prawdziwi — stwierdził, patrząc na mnie dziwnie.

Pokręciłam głową.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi — zaprzeczyłam słabym głosem. — Wiem, że kiedyś istnieli. Mam ich zdjęcia, dziennik taty, w piwnicy znalazłbym pewnie parę rzeczy mojej mamy, ale... — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie czuję się tak, jakby byli moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami. Wydają się jedynie... postaciami na fotografiach. To bezduszne, prawda? Powinnam raczej odczuwać wdzięczność albo coś w tym stylu, mama, nim zginęła, próbowała mnie pewnie chronić, tylko że... — Przerwałam. — Po prostu żal mi ich i siebie, tak samo jak... po przeczytaniu o czyjejś śmierci w gazecie. Jak mogę odczuwać ból po stracie kogoś, kogo nawet nie pamiętam?

Odwrócił się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć, podczas gdy ja usiłowałam złapać oddech. Na jego twarzy widniał niezgłębiony wyraz, jakbym była jakimś matematycznym zadaniem, którego nie potrafił rozwiązać.

— Czyli uważasz, że cierpienie jest lepsze niż nieodczuwanie niczego?

— To właśnie czyni nas ludźmi, racja? — Wciąż próbowałam złapać oddech. — Ból, miłość, szczęście... Wszystkie emocje są ze sobą połączone. — Gdy jego spojrzenie stało się nie do zniesienia, przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. — Damon, poważnie, dokąd idziemy?

Obrócił się i z powrotem ruszył do przodu. — Już prawie dotarliśmy na miejsce, Amy.

— Jestem człowiekiem, pamiętasz? — spytałam z sarkazmem, po czym dodałam ciszej: — Nie każdy potrafi wydobyć z siebie swoją wampirzą stronę. Ludzie się męczą.

— Tak, poza tym za dużo mówią — zripostował. Przewróciłam oczami.

— Wampiry są aroganckie.

— Ludzie są irytujący.

— W imieniu mojego gatunku... Hej! — zdenerwowałam się. — Przynajmniej nie żywimy się krwią!

— Jecie o wiele gorsze rzeczy.

Jęknęłam. — Wiesz co? Jestem pewna, że krzywo się patrzy na dżentelmena, który... — Zamilkłam, usłyszawszy głośny szum wody. Gdy zmrużyłam oczy i popatrzyłam w górę, dostrzegłam wodospad w całej jego okazałości. Damon uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś na randce, czyż nie?

~o~o~


	41. Bo nikt z nas nie był aniołem

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLI ~**

Randka?

Powiedział „randka", prawda?

_Niedobrze..._

Nie miałam najbledszego pojęcia, co robi się na randkach!

— R-Randka? — wyjąkałam, podczas gdy on znowu zaczął iść. — To randka?

— Mhm.

Wsparłam się ręką na drzewie, po czym ruszyłam przed siebie, żeby się z nim zrównać. — I pomyśleć, że zamierzałam założyć dziś spódnicę... — mruknęłam pod nosem. — Czemu musiałam zmienić zdanie?

Oczywiście to usłyszał i zaśmiał się cicho. Zacisnęłam zęby. — Damon, nie podsłuchuj, kiedy myślę na głos!

Odwrócił się, zapewne po to, żeby obrzucić mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale zamiast tego pokręcił tylko głową i kontynuował marsz. Ja z kolei z zachwytem rozejrzałam się dookoła. Lekki wiatr, który zmierzwił mi wcześniej włosy, poruszał liśćmi, powodując powstawanie cudownie uspokajającego dźwięku. Okazałe korony drzew stanowiły niesamowity widok; ściółka skrzypiała pod moimi stopami. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy wreszcie do wodospadu.

— O mój Boże... — wymamrotałam z podziwem, gapiąc się na płynącą wodę. Miałam przed oczami najbardziej zapierający dech w piersiach widok, jaki kiedykolwiek dane mi było oglądać. Panował tu błogi spokój. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że spadający strumień tworzy u dołu mgłę. Krople rozpryskiwały się na skałach, trawie... wszędzie. Na brzegu znajdowały się również potężne kamienie, idealne miejsce, by usiąść, patrzeć... i zapomnieć.

— Damon, t-to... — wyjąkałam. — To niesamowite.

W odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiechnął, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany moją reakcję. Wyminąwszy go, podeszłam do brzegu i obróciłam się.

— Często tu przychodzisz?

Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł bliżej ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wodzie. — Nie, niezbyt.

Przygryzając wargę, wkroczyłam na małe jeziorko po stabilnych kamieniach, po czym usiadłam na jednym z nich i włożyłam rękę do wody, obserwując małe fale, które tym wywołałam. Nieważne, jak głupio to zabrzmi, ale poczułam się tak, jakbym stanowiła element obrazu, dzieła jakiegoś renesansowego malarza. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, podczas gdy Damon zajął miejsce obok.

— Powiedz mi coś o sobie — poprosiłam po paru minutach ciszy, obracając ku niemu głowę.

Zmarszczył czoło. — Znowu?

Zwilżyłam swoje suche wargi. — To znaczy, niedawno stwierdziłeś, że to randka, prawda? A właśnie coś takiego ludzie robią na randkach. Mylę się?

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, surowy wyraz w jego oczach lekko złagodniał.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Zamyśliłam się na około minutę, po czym odkaszlnęłam.

— Jak to jest?

Nie musiałam mu wyjaśniać, co kryło się pod słowem „to". Uśmiechnął się, ale w jego oczach pojawił się błysk melancholii.

— Mówiłem ci już. Ostrzej — odparł. — Intensywniej. Bardziej... na krawędzi. Nie ma normalnych, zwykłych uczuć. Gdy kogoś nienawidzisz, pragniesz zamordować go w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Chcesz, żeby cierpiał, błagał o litość.

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz, ale go zignorowałam. — A gdy kogoś kochasz?

Znowu popatrzył na wodospad. Przez parę sekund dało się słyszeć jedynie szum wody. — Wszystko kręci się wokół namiętności, mocy — powiedział z namysłem. — Pragnienia posiadania. To dzikie, instynktowne i nie do odparcia, przez kogokolwiek.

Złączyłam brwi. — Nie można nikogo posiąść — oznajmiłam cicho. — Ludzie to nie obiekty, nie można ot tak... mieć ich na własność. To... to prymitywne!

— W ogóle nie słuchałaś, Amy? — zaśmiał się ponuro. — Co dokładnie skłoniło cię do myślenia, że wampiry są... cywilizowanym stworzeniami?

Po raz kolejny przesunęłam dłoń po tafli jeziorka, myśląc. Podniósłszy rękę, obserwowałam, jak kropelki wody ześlizgują się z moich palców i na powrót wpadają w głębinę.

— A gdybyście potrafili nad tym zapanować?

— Bylibyśmy wówczas ludźmi.

Oderwałam wzrok od wody. — Ludzie nie muszą tłumić w sobie takich zwierzęcych emocji, Damon.

Uśmiechnął się. — Czyżby? — spytał. — Jesteś tego pewna?

Lekko zbił mnie z tropu. — Nie tkwi w nas pragnienie... posiadania siebie nawzajem, tak jak jest w przypadku zwierząt.

— Tak, tkwi — zaprotestował powoli. — To pragnienie? Ma je w sobie każdy człowiek. Nawet jeśli usiłujecie je lekceważyć, tłumić, udawać, że nie istnieje, ono nie znika. Zazdrość, złość, obawa przed utratą kogoś, to wszystko bierze się właśnie z namiętności. Po prostu czeka na właściwą osobę i czas, a kiedy te nadejdą, wtedy — pstryknął palcami — bach.

— Jedyną różnicę stanowi to, że jesteście lepsi w ukrywaniu targających wami emocji — dodał, dostrzegłszy wyraz mojej twarzy. — Nazwij to sobie zazdrością, obsesją czy jak tam chcesz. Ale przyznaj, że zarówno wampir, jak i człowiek musi zmagać się z problemem utrzymania swojego pożądania na wodzy. Tylko że wampirom przychodzi to o wiele, _wiele _trudniej. I tyle.

Na moment zapadła cisza, zakłócana jedynie śpiewem ptaków.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, skoro już o tym wspomniałaś — odezwał się w końcu — czegoś takiego zdecydowanie _nie_ robi się na randkach. Na randkach... — zniżył głos do szeptu, więc pochyliłam się ku niemu, żeby lepiej go słyszeć; puściwszy mi oczko, dokończył w taki sposób, jakby ujawniał ogromny sekret: — nie rozmawia się o wampirach.

Z moich ust wydobył się nerwowy śmiech, którego nie potrafiłam powstrzymać, przez co omalże nie spadłam z kamienia, w ostatniej chwili odzyskując równowagę.

— Twoja kolej — oznajmił. Uniosłam brwi.

— Uch... Chcesz, żebym ci powiedziała, jak to jest być człowiekiem? — zapytałam, zaintrygowana. — Wydaje mi się, że całkiem przyjemnie...

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Nie, nie to — zaprzeczył. — Coś o sobie.

— Zgromadziłeś mnóstwo informacji o mnie, Damon. Jestem pewna, że nie powiem ci niczego, czego już nie wiesz.

— Informacji o twojej przeszłości, Amy, nie o teraźniejszości — sprostował.

— Hm... — Przygryzłam wargę. — Ja... — Urwałam. — Zawsze chciałam zostać dziennikarką. Teraz ty. Ulubione... coś?

— Napój. Uch... Krew? — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Skrzywiłam się. — Okej, szkocka. Na który uniwersytet chciałabyś pójść?

— Myślałam o Northwestern, ale jeśli chcę wprowadzić ten plan w życie, muszę poświęcić _znacznie_ więcej czasu na naukę — odparłam. — Piłka nożna czy baseball?

— Piłka nożna. Ulubiony... bohater książkowy?

— Alicja. Z Krainy Czarów — uściśliłam. — Ulubiona... grupa krwi?

Zamrugał. — Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś dziwna?

— Okej, zapomnij o tym pytaniu. Mamy normalną randkę. Ulubiony... kolor?

— Teraz z kolei sypnęłaś frazesem.

— Okej, okej! — Pomachałam rękami w obronnym geście. — Um, nie wiem, o co spytać... — Nerwowym ruchem odgarnęłam z twarzy włosy. — Opowiedz mi coś o swojej ludzkiej przeszłości.

Przechylił głowę na prawo, po czym... zerwał się gwałtowny podmuch, a wszystko dookoła stało się rozmazane. Nim zdążyłam choćby mrugnąć, znalazłam się w silnym uścisku i poczułam, że lecę w górę, przez co gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, nie będąc w stanie nawet krzyknąć. Chwilę później...

...wszystko wróciło do normy.

— Byłoby miło, gdybyś mnie ostrzegł — stwierdziłam drżącym głosem, ciągle nie otwierając oczu i go nie puszczając. Po drżeniu w jego klatce piersiowej odgadłam, że zachichotał. Kiedy postawił mnie na ziemi, natychmiast ugięły się pode mną kolana, więc na moment straciłam równowagę.

— Powoli... — mruknął. Bez pośpiechu podniosłam powieki, szybko oddychając. Nadal znajdowałam się w jego ramionach, co uchroniło mnie przed upadkiem. Spojrzałam w górę i uśmiechnęłam się. Gdy uniósł lekko mój podbródek i mnie pocałował, zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję, muskając palcami włosy na jego karku. Z westchnieniem wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

— Myślę, że właśnie masz atak serca — wymamrotał w moje wargi i się odsunął. Otworzyłam oczy, usiłując się uspokoić.

— Tak... Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj — odpowiedziałam cicho i rozejrzałam się dookoła. — Gdzie jesteśmy?

— Chciałaś dowiedzieć się czegoś o mojej przeszłości, tak? — spytał. Niepewnie pokiwałam głową.

— No cóż... Stoimy dokładnie w miejscu, w którym moja przeszłość się ukształtowała.

Wyswobodziłam się z jego uścisku i wykonałam parę kroków w tył. W pobliżu znajdowały się tylko drzewa i jakieś ruiny, więc obróciłam się i rzuciłam mu pytające spojrzenie.

— To właśnie tutaj zostałem zabity — oświadczył, machnąwszy ręką w kierunku lasu. Gdy dotarł do mnie sens tego, co powiedział, przełknęłam ślinę.

— To znaczy... — Przerwałam na chwilę. — Zabity, czyli...

— Zabity. Dosłownie. Zastrzelony — uściślił. Zmarszczyłam brwi i przeniosłam spojrzenie na las, starając się ignorować gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na moich ramionach. Następnie wydałam z siebie drżące westchnienie.

— Niewiele dziewczyn może się pochwalić, że to widziało — uznałam. — Miejsce, w którym zabito ich chłopaka.

— Chyba że randka pójdzie paskudnie, racja? — zgodził się ze mną. Zamiast się roześmiać, poczułam ucisk w gardle i na sercu. Już sama myśl o tym, jak umierał...

Wzruszyłam ramionami i zacisnęłam zęby, przybliżając się do niego.

— Gdzie...? — Urwałam, szukając właściwych słów. — To znaczy, gdzie cię...?

— W plecy — odparł takim tonem, jakby nic to nie znaczyło. Nieśmiało wyciągnęłam rękę i koniuszkami palców dotknęłam jego pleców. Gdy zamknął oczy, spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.

— Tutaj?

— Trochę niżej.

Lekko opuściwszy dłoń, zatrzymałam ją tuż pod łopatką.

— Tu — odezwał się. Nie cofnęłam ręki.

— Bolało? — szepnęłam słabym głosem. Otarł się nosem o moje włosy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że niezbyt często dotykał ludzi, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, więc stałam zupełnie nieruchomo, żeby nie zrujnować chwili.

— Kiedy zostałem postrzelony?

Skinęłam głową, trzymając ją na jego torsie.

— Jak cholera — przyznał. — Podziękowania należą się mojemu ojcu.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. — Zabił cię twój ojciec?

— Mhm.

Pogłaskałam jego plecy przez czarną koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. — Przykro mi — wyszeptałam, mruganiem starając się powstrzymać łzy. Co za ojciec zrobiły coś takiego własnemu synowi?

— Niepotrzebnie — powiedział, odsuwając się nieco, po czym chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku lasu.

— Rusz się, Złotowłosa. — Obdarzył mnie swoim uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. — To jeszcze nie koniec randki.

~o~

Pozostała część mojej pierwszej randki przebiegła niesamowicie. No cóż, niesamowicie i dziwnie. Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że w jej programie znajdzie się wizyta w miejscu śmierci mojego chłopaka, uznałabym, że stracił rozum, ale teraz...

— No to jak było? — rozległ się głos Eleny po drugiej stronie linii. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, uruchamiając laptopa.

— Idealnie — zapewniłam. — Zabrał mnie... — Urwałam. — Uch... To zabrzmi nieco dziwnie.

— Mówimy o Damonie, Amy. Jestem pewna, że nic nie może zabrzmieć dziwniej od stwierdzenia: „Poszłam na randkę z Damonem" — odparła. Przewróciłam oczami.

— Zabrał mnie tam, gdzie go zabito.

— Dobra, myliłam się.

Zachichotałam. — Ostrzegałam cię.

— Poczekaj, masz na myśli miejsce, gdzie...? Łał. Poważnie?

— Mhm — potwierdziłam, siadając na moim łóżku. — Wiesz, kto pociągnął za spust?

— Tak, Stefan mi powiedział. Ich ojciec.

Lekko pokręciłam głową. — Raczej marna imitacja ojca. Co za potwór zrobiłby coś takiego?

Elena westchnęła, ale nie skomentowała mojej ostatniej uwagi. — Więc... — zaczęła — pójdzie z tobą na bal maskowy?

— Tak — powiedziałam. — Nawiasem mówiąc, czyim w końcu samochodem jedziemy jutro na zakupy?

— Moim. Będziemy się świetnie bawić, prawda?

— Tak. — Powoli się uśmiechnęłam. — Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, więc się ku nim obróciłam. — Proszę?

Do środka wkroczyła Monica, na której twarzy widniał dziwny wyraz. Przechyliłam głowę na prawo. — Elena, mogę oddzwonić do ciebie później?

— Jasne. Na razie — pożegnała się. Zakończywszy połączenie, odłożyłam telefon na łóżko.

— Cześć, Monica. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego — odparła i z westchnieniem założyła ramiona na piersi. Zmarszczyłam czoło.

— Czy... masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Odchrząknąwszy, zwilżyła wargi. — Tak, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

Zamrugałam z zaskoczeniem. — O...?

— Amy, co ty wyprawiasz? — wybuchnęła znienacka. Uniosłam brew.

— Że co, proszę?

— Widziałam cię dzisiaj. — Gdy zauważyła, że nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówiła, dodała: — W centrum miasta.

— Um... to miło? — odparłam niepewnie, wciąż próbując rozgryźć, z jakiego powodu się tak zachowywała. Nie czekałam zbyt długo na olśnienie.

_O nie..._

_Niedobrze._

_W ogóle._

— Amy, rozmawiałyśmy już o tym — przypomniała mi, starając się zachować spokój. Z trudem stłumiłam jęk, podnosząc się z łóżka.

— Monica...

— Może teraz tego nie widzisz — odezwała się, robiąc krok do przodu — ale Damon? On... związek z nim z pewnością nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze.

— Jak długo z nim rozmawiałaś? Pięć minut? — spytałam zadziornie. Przewróciła oczami.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Te pięć minut w zupełności mi wystarczyły, by zorientować się, co z niego za typ.

_Uspokój się. Uspokój się, nie trać kontroli_, zaśpiewałam w myślach, usiłując ignorować gotującą się we mnie krew.

— Popatrz, tańczenie na środku ulicy albo rzeczy w tym stylu... mogą ci się w tej chwili wydawać wspaniałe i romantyczne, ale w rzeczywistości są tylko... jego sztuczkami. Nie chcę, żeby cię zranił...

— Nie znasz go, Monica.

— Znam facetów takich jak on. Czy to nie wystarczy? — powiedziała stanowczo. — Martwię się o ciebie...

— Nie musisz — przerwałam jej chłodno, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Wiem, że tak ci się wydaje, kochanie, ale wcale tak nie jest — zaprzeczyła słodkim głosikiem. Zacisnęłam zęby. Nie chciałam na zawsze pozostać tą dziewczyną, która bez przerwy potrzebuje ochrony, dziewczyną, która nie umie myśleć za siebie, która nie jest w stanie podejmować własnych decyzji.

— On cię wykorzysta, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz!

— Nie, nie zrobi tego! — Podniosłam głos, zanim zdążyłam się opanować. — Niczego nie rozumiesz...

— Obudź się, Amy! Istnieje zaledwie jedna rzecz, której facet taki on może chcieć od dziewczyny takiej jak _ty_! A kiedy już ją dostanie, z miejsca cię zostawi!

Zorientowawszy się, co miała na myśli, zmrużyłam oczy i wbiłam paznokcie w dłonie. Wrząca lawa mojej wściekłości momentalnie zastygła, lecz nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. W ogóle. Doskonale wiedziałam, że stłumiona złość jest znacznie gorsza od tej gotującej się. Zwalczywszy chęć zaatakowania Moniki, zamarłam i rozkazałam:

— Wynocha.

Zamrugała w osłupieniu, jakbym przemówiła do niej w innym języku.

— Słucham?

— Wynoś się z mojego pokoju, zanim wyrzucę się stąd własnym rękami — kontynuowałam, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Mój głos był niewiarygodnie spokojny, mimo że z każdym słowem stawał się coraz ostrzejszy. — Jeszcze jedna wzmianka na jego temat, Monica, a nie ręczę za swoje czyny.

— Amy... — zacisnęła zęby i skierowała się ku drzwiom, podczas gdy ja podeszłam bliżej. Gdy wyszła na korytarz, utkwiłam w niej wzrok, z całej siły chwyciwszy klamkę.

— Zdenerwowałaś się, pogadamy później...

— Nie — ucięłam kamiennym głosem. — Nie pogadamy. Albo ty wyniesiesz się z mojego życia, albo ja uczynię piekło z twojego. — Przechyliłam głowę na prawo. — Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy. — I po tych słowach zatrzasnęłam jej drzwi przed nosem.

Spokój odzyskałam dopiero po dłuższej chwili, w trakcie której podpierałam czołem drzwi i głęboko oddychałam. Wkrótce poczułam za plecami łagodny powiew. Wygiąwszy wargi w uśmiechu, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że opierał się plecami o ścianę, obserwując mnie z ewidentnym rozbawieniem.

— Nie chowamy już dłużej pazurków, koteczku?

~o~o~


	42. Nie załamiesz się, nie, nigdy

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLII ~**

— Caroline, przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak mówisz...

— A co sądzisz o tej? — Obróciła się ku mnie z kolejną sukienką w rękach, najwyraźniej w ogóle nie słuchając moich słów. Jęknęłam.

— Jest ładna — powtórzyłam po raz piętnasty. Caroline zmierzyła kreację wzrokiem i ją odłożyła.

— Szukajmy dalej — uznała, po czym opuściła butik, ciągnąc ze sobą Bonnie.

— Och, daj spokój, tamta była w porządku! — zawołałam, ale mnie zignorowała i weszła do kolejnego sklepu, sprawiając, że prychnęłam z irytacją. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Elena i obie podążyłyśmy za Caroline.

— Więc... — odezwała się Elena, kiedy podniosłam jedną z masek — jak ci się układa z Damonem?

— Dobrze. A raczej cudownie.

— Amy, ty się szczerzysz.

— Och. Czy ja...? — Natychmiast zacisnęłam wargi i przez moment milczałam. — Uch... Elena, mogę cię o coś spytać? Czy Stefan wpada do twojego pokoju bez uprzedzenia?

Skinęła głową, oglądając inną maskę. — Wydaje mi się, że piszą o tym w poradniku „Randki z wampirami: podstawy".

Zachichotawszy, dostrzegłam całkiem niezłą maskę, więc wyciągnęłam po nią rękę. — Myślisz, że będzie pasować do mojej sukienki?

Elena pokręciła głową i sięgnęła po srebrną z białawą lamówką. — Wypróbuj tę.

Założyłam ją i podeszłam do lustra, przechylając głowę na prawo. Wyglądałam w miarę dobrze.

— Okej. — Zdjęłam maskę, ale żeby za nią zapłacić, musiałam poczekać, aż Caroline wybierze sobie sukienkę. Gdy opadłam na jedną z dużych, czerwonych kanap, chwilę później z westchnieniem dołączyła do mnie Elena.

— Mogę cię spytać o coś jeszcze?

— Jasne.

— Czy Stefan słyszy bicie twojego serca?

Lekko zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc. — Uch... Nigdy o tym nie wspomniał. Czemu pytasz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie wiem, zdaje się, że Damon... uch, słyszy moje. I nie jestem pewna, czy to lubi.

Elena zacisnęła wargi. — No cóż... — odparła — pewnie jest mu trudno. No wiesz, facet spędził sto czterdzieści pięć lat na wysysaniu z ludzi krwi, a teraz... — Machnęła ręką, jakby chciała dodać: „I tak to się skończyło". Wzdrygnęłam się.

— A Stefan?

Pokręciła głową. — On pożywia się ze zwierząt. Damon ci nie powiedział?

— Może kiedyś o tym wspomniał... — przyznałam. Elena zmieniła nieznacznie pozycję, odchrząkając z zakłopotaniem. — O co chodzi?

— Amy, Damon nie... — przełknęła ślinę — to znaczy, on nie...?

— On co nie?

— On nie wypił twojej krwi, prawda?

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. — Co?

— Szsz! — szepnęła ostrzegawczo. — Tylko pytam!

— Nie! — zaprzeczyłam pospiesznie. — Nie, oczywiście, że n-nie... N-Nie pozwoliłabym... — wyjąkałam. — Przecież to boli, halo?

Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. — Jak powiedziałam: tylko pytam.

Już otworzyłam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiła mi to Caroline, która podeszła do nas z następną sukienką i odwróciła się w kierunku lustra.

— Co powiecie na tę?

Elena szturchnęła mnie łokciem i wyszeptała: — Powiedz, że chciałabyś mieć tę sukienkę.

— Co?

— Zrób to — nalegała.

Westchnęłam. — Okej... Um, Caroline, tak bardzo chciałabym mieć tę sukienkę, wygląda naprawdę dobrze!

Obróciła się ku mnie z kocim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Dobra, kupuję ją.

— Dzięki Bogu! — rozległ się za półkami okrzyk Bonnie. Rzuciłam Elenie pytające spojrzenie. Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się do Caroline.

— A myślisz że jak przetrwałam lata zmagania się z zakupowymi zwyczajami Caroline?

~o~

Następnego dnia Caroline wpadła do nas z wizytą, ale zamiast obściskiwać się z Willem, strasząc mnie na resztę życia, zakomunikowała mu szorstko, że musi coś zrobić i zajęła się moim makijażem.

— On o niczym nie wie, prawda? — spytała, mając na myśli Willa, który oglądał telewizję w salonie, bo najwyraźniej nie nadeszła jeszcze pora, by zacząć przygotowywać się na ten „przeklęty bal maskowy".

Jego słowa, nie moje.

— Nie — potwierdziłam. — I proszę, Caroline, obiecałaś.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałam, było słuchanie pouczającego wykładu moich braci na temat Damona. Z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, Monica już tego próbowała i nie skończyło to dobrze, po drugie, przełączyliby się na pełen tryb „starszego brata".

— W porządku — mruknęła, przewracając oczami. — Zamknij oczy.

Gdy posłusznie wykonałam polecenie, w ruch poszedł cień do powiek.

— Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że mi się to wszystko nie podoba.

Westchnąwszy, otworzyłam oczy. — Bo jest twoim byłym? — Mój głos zabrzmiał przepraszająco. Pokręciła głową, sięgając po kredkę i znowu nakazując mi przymknąć powieki.

— Nie, bo wiem, że w końcu stanie się przez niego coś złego. Bez względu na to, co ty i Elena myślicie.

— Mogę być szczera? — spytałam, ponownie otwierając oczy. Mruknęła na znak zgody. — Bałam się, że... no wiesz, że przyjmiesz to gorzej. Znacznie, _znacznie_ gorzej.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Wiesz, jak to się mówi... — powiedziała. — Przyjaciele są na zawsze, chłopaka z kolei zawsze można zmienić. A nas łączy przyjaźń stanowczo zbyt silna, by zdołał zniszczyć ją jakiś facet. — Zamilkła na moment, po czym dodała: — Nawet kompletny dupek.

Także się uśmiechnęłam, ignorując tę ostatnią uwagę. — Dzięki, Caroline. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybyś ty też się na mnie pogniewała. Bo nikt nie zareagował... no nie wiem, zbyt miło. Luke nie chce już ze mną rozmawiać, wdałam się w kłótnię z Monicą i Bóg jeden wie, co zrobią moi bracia, kiedy się o wszystkim dowiedzą...

— Po pierwsze: Luke z pewnością zmieni zdanie, gdy cię dziś zobaczy, po drugie: każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby posprzeczać się z Monicą, a po trzecie: obiecuję, że Will zareaguje bardzo grzecznie, ponieważ go do tego zmuszę.

— I niby jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

Wzruszyła ramionami. — Łatwizna. Powiem, że lepiej, by zachował się jak należy, bo inaczej nici z seksu przez...

— Okej, okej, za dużo informacji! — przerwałam jej pospiesznie. Zachichotawszy, obróciła się ku drzwiom i zawołała:

— Will! Rusz się, musisz się przygotować!

Will, przy akompaniamencie głośnych pomruków niezadowolenia, posłusznie powlókł się na górę i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Caroline przewróciła oczami.

— W chwilach takich jak ta bez problemu da się stwierdzić, że jesteście rodzeństwem.

— Błagam, tylko nie mów, że wyglądam jak Will, bo zaboli mnie to fizycznie — poprosiłam, co skwitowała wybuchem śmiechu. Następnie podeszła do szafy i rzuciła we mnie moją sukienką.

— No dalej, nowa, ubieraj się.

Pół godziny później wszyscy byliśmy już gotowi. Dan znowu przebywał u Moniki, a Mike oznajmił, że ma randkę z jakąś dziewczyną, więc gdy tylko Caroline skończyła się malować, mogliśmy zbierać się do wyjścia.

— Hej, Mike — przywitałam go, kiedy weszliśmy do salonu. Bawił się swoją komórką, najwyraźniej do kogoś pisząc. — Po raz kolejny nie zdążyłeś przygotować się na randkę?

— Spotykam się z tą dziewczyną dopiero za godzinę — wyjaśnił, lustrując wzrokiem mój strój. — Ładnie wyglądasz.

— Dzięki.

— Ale ta sukienka wydaje się nieco za krótka.

Popatrzyłam w dół. — N-Naprawdę?

Caroline trąciła mnie łokciem. — Oczywiście, że nie, Amy. Mike nie umie po prostu utrzymać na wodzy swoich braterskich instynktów.

— Okej, tak tylko mówię... — Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Uścisnęłam go i musnęłam wargami w policzek.

— Powodzenia na randce. I zadbaj o to, by Caroline zobaczyła tę twoją dziewczynę, w razie gdybyś znowu zapomniał, jak się nazywa.

— Cicho, dzieciaku.

Zachichotałam. Mike popatrzył na Willa, który skinął mu głową, po czym we trójkę opuściliśmy dom.

Jazda samochodem przebiegła w zabawnej atmosferze, głównie za sprawą Caroline. Gdy piętnaście minut później dotarliśmy na miejsce, wysiedliśmy na zewnątrz.

— No to... pozwoli pani? — Will z uśmiechem zaoferował Caroline swoje ramię. Zachichotawszy, chwyciła je i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić się do środka. Obserwowałam ich, uśmiechając się, aż zniknęli mi z oczu. Następnie rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie zauważywszy nigdzie Damona, dołączyłam do bawiących się samotnie, szukając Eleny i Bonnie.

O rany, gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Prychnęłam z irytacją, czując się niezręcznie. W celu zabicia czasu postanowiłam wykombinować coś do picia. Podeszłam więc do wielkiego stołu i uśmiechnąwszy się do stojącego przy nim chłopaka, wzięłam sobie szklankę. Obracając się, omalże na kogoś nie wpadłam.

— Och, przepraszam... — zaczęłam, cofając się o krok. Gdy podniosłam głowę, serce mi stanęło, a w brzuchu znowu pojawiło się to dziwaczne uczucie. Wszędzie rozpoznałabym te orzechowe oczy.

— L-Luke — wyjąkałam głupio. — Um... Cześć.

On również dość szybko zorientował się, kto o mały włos go nie staranował. Przełknąwszy ślinę, spuścił wzrok i mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „Cześć". Przez parę sekund przyglądaliśmy się sobie w milczeniu. Wkrótce Luke przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

— Poczekaj — wypaliłam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. — Um... — mruknęłam, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś, co mogłabym powiedzieć. Zamarł, czekając, aż się odezwę.

— Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? — zapytałam błagalnie, wpatrując się w jego twarz, skrytą częściowo pod czarną maską. Już otworzył usta, ale ostatecznie rozmyślił się i wzruszył ramionami.

— Ładnie wyglądasz — skomentował ochryple i obrócił się na pięcie. I tyle go widziałam. Westchnęłam z irytacją i niczym dziecko tupnęłam nogą. Gość przy stole z napojami zachichotał.

— Chłopak?

Zwróciwszy się do niego twarzą, spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Nie — zaprzeczyłam cicho. — Po prostu przyjaciel. A przynajmniej kiedyś nim był.

— Oj.

— Tak — wymamrotałam powoli.

— Wyglądał na smutnego.

— Raczej na rozwścieczonego — poprawiłam. Uśmiechnął się.

— Jestem Andrew — przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę w geście powitania. Uścisnęłam ją.

— Amy — odparłam z roztargnieniem i obróciłam głowę, żeby odszukać wzrokiem Luke'a, ale zamiast niego natrafiłam na inną znajomą postać. Obserwując, jak się do mnie przybliżał, odruchowo wygięłam wargi w uśmiechu. Jak zwykle wyglądał niesamowicie; zza czarnej maski patrzyły na mnie jego błyszczące, błękitne oczy.

— Cześć — zdołałam wykrztusić. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— Hej — mruknął. Kiedy stanęłam na palcach, żeby pocałować go w policzek, obrzucił mnie pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Will czai się w pobliżu, przepraszam — wyjaśniłam powoli. Z westchnieniem pokręcił głową.

— W porządku. Masz ochotę zatańczyć?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Uch...

— No dalej — zniecierpliwił się i pociągnął mnie za rękę. W odpowiedzi zachichotałam. Przypomniawszy sobie o zasadach dobrego wychowania, odwróciłam się jeszcze do wciąż stojącego przy stole chłopaka.

— Miło było cię poznać, Andrew — pożegnałam się, kładąc szklankę na stoliku.

— Tak, ciebie też — zapewnił.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na parkiecie, Damon obrócił mnie i przyciągnął od siebie, ciasno oplatając rękami moją talię.

— Wyglądasz pięknie — powiedział znienacka, przez momentalnie się zarumieniłam.

— Dzięki — wymamrotałam niepewnie; nie byłam przyzwyczajona do odbierania komplementów, więc ilekroć jakiś usłyszałam, opanowywało mnie lekkie zdenerwowanie. A fakt, że tym razem pochwała wyszła z ust Damona, sprawił, że poczułam _mega-_zdenerwowanie. Albo _super-_zdenerwowanie.

Tak czy owak, zdenerwowałam się.

— I nie tylko ja tak myślę — mruknął pod nosem. Zerknęłam na niego, odrobinę zdezorientowana.

— Hę?

Widzicie? Znowu to zdenerwowanie.

Uniósł brew. Po chwili z westchnieniem uświadomiłam sobie, o co mu chodziło.

— Nadal ze sobą nie rozmawiacie, hm?

— Raczej on nie rozmawia ze mną. — Starałam się nie zabrzmieć jak rozwydrzone dziecko.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, dostrzegłam Elenę, która do mnie zamachała. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej serdecznie i przygryzłam wargę. — Gdzie Stefan? — spytałam, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami. W odpowiedzi wykonała taki gest, jakby coś piła, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła i załamała ręce. Zamarłszy na moment, popatrzyłam na Damona.

— Mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do picia? — poprosiłam. — Elena wygląda na znudzoną, lepiej pójdę z nią pogadać.

Przewrócił oczami, ale pocałował mnie w skroń i oddalił się, żeby zdobyć dla mnie drinka. Ruszyłam w stronę Eleny.

— Cześć, wyglądasz świetnie — przywitałam się, obejmując ją. Odwzajemniła uścisk.

— Dzięki, ty również — zrewanżowała się. — Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Stefan jeszcze nie wrócił.

Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami. — Wpadłam na Luke'a — wyznałam. Elena zwróciła się do mnie twarzą, unosząc brwi. Westchnęłam. — Powiedział tylko: „Ładnie wyglądasz" — kontynuowałam, imitując jego głos. — To znaczy... Daj spokój, „ładnie wyglądasz"? Czy on jest poważny?

— Ja... Nie wiem — odparła, zbita z tropu moim wybuchem.

— Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Najpierw to on nie chce ze mną gadać, a potem przewraca kota ogonem i zachowuje się tak, jakbym to ja była wszystkiemu winna!

— Nadal się złości...

— Nie, _ja_ się złoszczę! — przerwałam jej, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej dając ponieść się emocjom. — Tygodniami odmawiał zamienienia ze mną nawet jednego słowa, unikał mnie jak ognia, a teraz nagle postanowił wyjść z ukrycia i odgrywać rolę zranionego szczeniaczka, jakbym nie czuła się już wystarczająco okropnie... I łał, Damon, lepiej pospiesz się z tym drinkiem...

— Amy? — Wkrótce dołączyła do nas Caroline. — Cześć! Um... Chyba jest coś, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć...

— Nie teraz, Caroline, wyrażam swoją wściekłość! — warknęłam i z powrotem skoncentrowałam się na temacie. — To znaczy, to przecież on powiedział mi, że powinnam trzymać się z daleka od tego miejsca, prawda, Elena? To ja powinnam być na niego zła, nie on na mnie! To _ja_ mam prawo być dokumentnie wkurzona, a mimo to...

— Chwileczkę. Rozmawiałaś z Lucasem? — wtrąciła Caroline, na chwilę tracąc zainteresowanie sprawą, z którą do nas przyszła. — Co powiedział?

— Że ładnie wyglądam! — zawołałam. — Nie: „Brakuje mi rozmów z tobą, Amy", nie: „Miło cię widzieć"! Ten osioł powiedział mi, że ładnie wyglądam i sobie poszedł! I teraz co? Mam mu być wdzięczna, że wspaniałomyślnie raczył się do mnie odezwać? Powinnam się zawziąć i spróbować wyglądać jeszcze ładniej? Spać na progu jego domu, aż mi wybaczy? No co? Czego on ode mnie oczekuje?

— Amy! — ucięła ten wywód Caroline. — Chodzi o Willa.

To imię natychmiast przykuło moją uwagę, więc gwałtownie poderwałam głowę.

— Co? Co się stało?

— No cóż... Długo by opowiadać, ale najwyraźniej Monica poinformowała Dana, którego usłyszał Mike, który powiedział... Dobra, nie jestem w stanie dokładnie stwierdzić, w której części tego łańcucha znajduje się Will, ale jedno jest pewne: Will wie o tobie i Damonie.

Odniosłam wrażenie, że ktoś wylał mi na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. — Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz.

Pokręciła głową. — Oni... uch... właśnie ucinają sobie pogawędkę.

— O nie... — zaskandowałam do samej siebie. — Nie, nie, nie, nie...

— Amy, uspokój się.

— Niby jak? — odparłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Caroline, gdzie oni są?

Odchrząknęła. — Um... Stolik z ponczem przy rzeźbie.

Złapawszy Elenę za ramię, pociągnęłam ją za sobą. Zdążyłyśmy jednak przebiec zaledwie kawałek, kiedy zamarłyśmy w miejscu, gdyż rozpostarł się przed nami widok, przez który omalże nie dostałam zawału serca. Damon i Will, pogrążeni w rozmowie, stali naprzeciwko siebie; Damon marszczył nieznacznie brwi i od czasu do czasu kiwał głową w reakcji na coś, co mówił śmiertelnie poważny Will.

— Elena — trąciłam ją łokciem — Elena, poszukaj Stefana. Przyda nam się.

Parsknęła śmiechem. — Amy, nie będzie żadnej bójki.

— Ja... Chwila, co? — zdziwiłam się, kompletnie rozkojarzona. — Nie o to się martwię! Poszukaj Stefana, żebyśmy mogły się dowiedzieć, o czym dokładnie rozmawiają!

Przewróciwszy oczami, chwyciła mnie za ramię i obróciła w miejscu, aż obaj zniknęli z mojego pola widzenia. — Oddychaj, królowo dramatu. Znacznie przesadzasz.

— Elena, zdaje się, że nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji — zasugerowałam, usiłując nie stracić nad sobą kontroli. — Jeden z nich to mój brat. Drugi z kolei to... — Umilkłam, poszukując odpowiedniego słowa. — Drugi z nich to Damon! Wampir i łowca wampirów! Brat i facet, którego... — w ostatniej chwili zmieniłam pewne słowo — lubię, na litość boską!

Zaczęła się śmiać. — Will nie wie, że Damon jest wampirem.

— A ty nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi — uznałam i z powrotem się odwróciłam. — Damon, doskonale wiem, że mnie słyszysz, więc... po prostu bądź miły, okej?

Stąd, gdzie stałam, udało mi się dostrzec cień ironicznego uśmieszku, który przebiegł po jego twarzy. Powiedziawszy coś do Willa, skinął do niego głową i skierował kroki w moją stronę.

— Lepiej poszukam Stefana. Na pewno zastanawia się, gdzie jestem — oznajmiła Elena i zostawiła nas samych. Damon natomiast najzwyczajniej w świecie złapał mnie za rękę i poprowadził ku tłumowi.

— Co się stało? O czym rozmawialiście? Co on powiedział? Co ty powiedziałeś? Czy...?

— Amy, oddychaj. — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. W wyrazie irytacji uszczypnęłam go w ramię, ale, rzecz jasna, nawet się nie skrzywił, tylko obrzucił mnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

— Damon! — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, zrywając z twarzy maskę. — Proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje!

— Wszystko w porządku — zapewnił łagodnie. — Twój brat i ja ucięliśmy sobie zwykłą pogawędkę. I tyle.

Z jękiem ukryłam twarz w jego rękawie. — I? — spytałam przytłumionym głosem. Zaśmiał się cicho, obejmując mnie w talii.

— I...

— Damon — rozległ się znikąd spięty głos Stefana. Uniosłam głowę. On i towarzysząca mu Elena wyglądali na mocno zaniepokojonych. — Sądzę, że powinieneś gdzieś ze mną pójść.

— Co się stało? — zapytałam, ale Stefan ograniczył się jedynie do wskazania wyjścia skinięciem głowy. Ręka Damona bezzwłocznie ześlizgnęła się z mojej talii, po czym obaj bracia wyszli na zewnątrz, zostawiając mnie z Eleną.

— O co chodzi?

Przełknęła ślinę. — Doszło do kolejnego ataku — zakomunikowała słabym głosem. — Szeryf Forbes zdołała rozgonić tłum, ale potrzebują też Damona. Luke i jego ojciec już tam są.

Dopiero po chwili, kilkakrotnie zamrugawszy, w pełni zrozumiałam sens tych słów. Następnie z prędkością światła obróciłam się na pięcie i biegiem wypadłam z budynku z Eleną tuż za moimi plecami. Kiedy w końcu dotarłyśmy na miejsce, sanitariusze właśnie umieszczali ranną dziewczynę w ambulansie, a Damon rozmawiał z szeryf Forbes, ledwie co tłumiąc złość. Gdy spojrzenie Luke'a napotkało moje, odetchnął głęboko i wykonał krok do przodu, ale w tym samym momencie Damon zostawił panią szeryf, by wkrótce chwycić mnie za rękę i odciągnąć stamtąd jak najdalej.

— Co się dzieje?

— Nic. Elena, przyszłaś tu z Bonnie, tak? Gdzie można ją znaleźć?

— Uch, nie mam pojęcia. Była tu gdzieś z Jeremym...

Damon przeklął pod nosem. — Okej, nie ma na to czasu. Elena, znajdź Bonnie, upewnijcie się, że wszyscy są bezpieczni, a co do ciebie... — Popatrzył w moją stronę. — Ciebie trzeba stąd zabrać.

— Czemu niby...? Damon, o co tutaj chodzi? — powtórzyłam uparcie, ale mnie nie słuchał. Zdążył już zwrócić się twarzą ku Stefanowi.

— Powiedziała, że uciekli do lasu, tak? Ja ich wytropię, a ty...

— Idę z tobą — przerwał mu. — W dwóch uporamy się z tym szybciej. Nie mogli uciec daleko.

— Wytropić? Kogo wytropić? Czy...?

— Amy! — kłapnął Damon tonem, którym jednocześnie nakazywał mi się zamknąć. Posłusznie zamilkłam, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto...

— Ja to zrobię — zaoferował Luke, nieoczekiwanie do mnie podchodząc. — Chodź, Amy, musimy jechać...

— Jechać dokąd...? Moment, ty coś do mnie powiedziałeś?

— Masz ze sobą jakieś kołki, dzieciaku? — spytał Damon, nie pozwalając mu zareagować na pytanie. Luke pokiwał głową.

— Damon, tamta dziewczyna powiedziała, że są w lesie. Nie mogą pozwolić sobie na następny atak — przypomniał Stefan, ale Damon pokręcił głową ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Amy musi wrócić do domu — upierał się. Luke zacisnął szczękę.

— Mój samochód stoi w pobliżu. Chodź, Amy. — Nie czekając, aż odpowiem, zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu, a następnie poszliśmy do odpowiedniego auta. Niemalże siłą wepchnąwszy mnie na siedzenie pasażera, sam zajął miejsce kierowcy i odpalił silnik.

— O co chodzi? — wybuchnęłam z wściekłością. — Dlaczego nikt nie chce mi niczego powiedzieć?

Musiałam wbić się głębiej w fotel i pospiesznie zapiąć pasy, bo bez przerwy dociskał pedał gazu. Przez około minutę panowała cisza.

— Doszło do kolejnego ataku — odezwał się powoli. — Wampiry... zaatakowały jakąś dziewczynę, ale zanim z nią skończyli, narobiła takiego rabanu, że zbiegło sie sporo ludzi, więc musieli uciec.

— O mój Boże... — mruknęłam, zakrywając usta obiema dłońmi. — Ale... ale ona żyje, tak?

Skinął głową. — Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, znajdowała się w jakiegoś rodzaju szoku, ale mimo to Salvatore... zaczął z nią rozmawiać i wyciągnął z niej, że gdy ludzie usłyszeli jej krzyk, napastnicy uciekli do lasu.

— Więc czemu Damon tak nalegał, bym...? — Nim skończyłam mówić, odpowiedź nasunęła się samoistnie. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, do oczu napłynęły łzy; drżąc, wciągnęłam do płuc jak najwięcej powietrza i umieściłam zimne dłonie na czole.

_Wdech, wydech_.

— Amy...

— To byli oni, prawda? — szepnęłam. — Te wampiry, które mnie dręczą?

Odwrócił wzrok. — Ona... ona powiedziała jeszcze, że zanim ją ugryziono, zwrócono się do niej „Amy". Poza tym... poza tym też miała na twarzy srebrną maskę, więc...

Względne pozbieranie się zajęło mi jakąś minutę. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zacisnęłam szczękę tak mocno, że aż mnie ona zabolała. — Wiesz co, Luke? Chyba miałeś rację. Naprawdę nie powinnam była tu wracać.

— Amy, wcale tak nie uważam — zaprotestował; w jego głosie pobrzmiewało poczucie winy i ból. — Dobrze o tym wiesz. Wtedy... byłem po prostu... zdenerwowany.

— Nie, ty... — Zamilkłam na moment. — To nie o to teraz chodzi. Przez moją obecność tutaj cierpią niewinne osoby. — Pociągnęłam nosem. — A tak poza tym: uważasz tak. Twoje nieodzywanie się do mnie przez kilka tygodni nie mogło być impulsywnym działaniem. Szczerze chcesz, żebym odeszła. Z twojego życia. — Wcielanie tych myśli w słowa było tak bolesne, że nie potrafiłam już nawet skupić się na rozmowie. — I miałeś rację.

— Niczego nie rozumiesz. — Powoli pokręcił głową. — Trzymałem dystans, bo... — Umilkł. — Amy, chcę, żebyś była częścią mojego życia. Bardziej niż potrafiłabyś to sobie wyobrazić. Ale nie potrafię oglądać cię... z nim.

Zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili otworzyłam je, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć. — Luke...

— I doskonale wiesz dlaczego — stwierdził. — Nawet Salvatore to wie.

Poczułam ukłucie w sercu, ale zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, wyjrzałam przez okno i krzyknęłam:

— Uważaj!

Parę sekund później samochód uderzył w samotną figurę, która stała nieruchomo po środku jezdni. Luke odruchowo przekręcił kierownicę i z całej siły nacisnął hamulec. Nagle auto z ogłuszającym piskiem wyleciało z drogi i dachowało raz...

...potem drugi...

...aż w końcu pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

~o~o~


	43. Nakaż Ziemi przestać się kręcić

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLIII ~**

Jako pierwszy pojawił się ból. Znajomy, palący ból, który powoli wypełniał moje ciało, biegnąc od koniuszków palców aż po czubek głowy.

Następnie myśl o Luke'u, o tym, czy był bezpieczny.

— Pobudka, Śpiąca Królewno... — zaśpiewał ktoś cicho, więc otworzyłam oczy. Wszystko w pobliżu... miało rozmazane kontury, ale gdy zamrugałam, zaczęłam widzieć wyraźniej.

— A-Andrew? — szepnęłam, patrząc na chłopaka, którego tego wieczoru poznałam. — C-Co...? — Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, podskoczyłam jak oparzona, przez co skrzywiłam się z bólu. — Gdzie ja jestem?

— Ach, zawsze pełni pytań... — odparł, przeciągając samogłoski. — „Gdzie ja jestem?", „Czym jesteś?", „Dlaczego mi to robisz?". — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, przechylając głowę na prawo.

Bolał mnie kręgosłup. Ponadto, spróbowawszy poruszyć rękami, zorientowałam się, że ktoś związał mi je za plecami; od mocno zaciśniętego wokół nich sznura piekły mnie nadgarstki.

— Potem przychodzi najlepsza część zabawy — kontynuował powoli. — „Błagam, to boli", „Proszę, nie rób tego", „Zabij mnie wreszcie" — zakończył, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Jego słowa przyprawiły mnie o gęsią skórkę, moje serce biło coraz szybciej. — Mam nadzieję, że trochę podokazujemy.

Przełknęłam ślinę, starając się skoncentrować na bólu, żeby nie zemdleć. Przypływ adrenaliny przełączył mój mózg na maksymalnie szybkie obroty. _Panika nie przyniesie ci żadnego pożytku_! Najpierw musiałam wybadać nieco otoczenie.

— Kim jesteś? — spytałam, chcąc rozproszyć uwagę chłopaka, by móc w miarę swobodnie obejrzeć pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Było ono małe, słabo oświetlone, a poza krzesłem, na którym siedział mój oprawca, nie dostrzegłam żadnych innych mebli. Kraty w oknach bez wątpienia stanowiły problem; wyglądało na to, że jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez drzwi.

_Cholera_!

— Czuję się urażony. — Skrzywił się odrobinę. — Mieliśmy dziś przyjemność się poznać. Wydawałaś się całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiona, dopóki twój drogi chłopak nie odciągnął cię ode mnie.

Dmuchnęłam, żeby pozbyć się z ust kosmyka włosów. — Chodzi mi o to, _czym_ jesteś? — uściśliłam głosem znacznie słabszym niż zamierzałam. Zacisnęłam zęby.

_Skup się, Amy_!

— Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? Jestem pewien, że znasz już odpowiedź.

Delikatnie pokręciłam głową, usiłując ukryć strach. Bezowocnie. — Oto historia mojego życia... — wymamrotałam. — Każdy facet, który się w nim pojawia, ma jakąś sekretną tożsamość: wampira, łowcy...

Znowu mrocznie zachichotał. — Odpuść sobie granie dzielnej dziewczynki, kochanie. Słyszę przecież, jak bardzo się boisz — wyszeptał. — Twoje serce bije tak... szybko.

— Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi — stwierdziłam omdlewająco. Podczas gdy ja nie przerywałam prób uwolnienia rąk, on wziął głęboki oddech.

— Wy ludzie... — odezwał się po chwili — nie macie pojęcia, jakie to intensywne. Nie wiecie, ile tracicie.

Tym razem nie odpowiedziałam, nie ufając własnemu głosowi. Stopniowo paraliżowała mnie panika, ale mimo to, przymykając powieki i po kilku sekundach na powrót je podnosząc, rozkazałam sobie wziąć się w garść.

_Tak. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić_.

— Ten strach... — mruknął, podnosząc się z krzesła. Automatycznie spróbowałam się cofnąć, ze wszystkich sił napierając na ścianę. — Ta złość, zgryzota, adrenalina... są wyborne. — Ponownie się uśmiechnął. Już samo to sprawiło, że włosy stanęły mi na karku. — Zakładam, że jesteś smakowita.

— Przykro mi — odparłam, zmuszając się do mówienia. — Wszelki komplementy są bezużyteczne. Syndrom sztokholmski zawsze uważałam za dziwaczny.

_Okej, Amy, wyswobodź ręce, a potem znajdź jakąś broń._

Modliłam się w duchu, żeby na jakiś czas zostawił mnie samą. Krzesło wyglądało na drewniane, więc jeśli tylko udałoby mi się poluzować ten sznur...

— Andrew? — rozległ się od strony drzwi głos jakiegoś innego faceta. Nie słyszałam nawet, kiedy do nas dołączył. Najwyraźniej również był wampirem, więc w sumie nic dziwnego, że przegapiłam moment jego pojawienia się.

— Nie zapomnij, że tylko ją przekazujemy — przypomniał stanowczo. — NIE zabij jej.

_Przekazują mnie..._

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że nie odkryłam tego wcześniej. Oczywiście! Ci dwaj musieli występować w roli czyichś posłańców.

A to z kolei znaczyło, że wampiry, które chciały mnie dostać, nadal tu nie przybyły.

Czyli miałam jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Mel wzywa cię na górę — dodał przybysz. Andrew westchnął z irytacją.

— Może poczekać — uznał, odwracając się, żeby się do mnie uśmiechnąć. — Najpierw chcę się trochę zabawić.

Przybliżył się do mnie tak szybko, że na chwilę przemienił się w wielobarwną plamę, po czym gwałtownie przechylił mi głowę na bok, ułatwiając sobie dostęp do mojej szyi. Sekundę później wróciła fala oślepiającego bólu.

I wtedy, tracąc resztki odwagi, wydałam z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

— Damon, pomyśl, co zrobi Amy, jeśli dowie się, że go zabiłeś!

Gdy przyszpiliłem dzieciaka do ściany, z mojego gardła wydobyło się warknięcie. — Nie będzie całkowicie martwy, Elena. Przecież twój kochany Stefan dał mu swoją krew, nie pamiętasz? — Z powrotem zwróciłem się twarzą ku Lucasowi i wzmocniłem uścisk na jego szyi, gotowy zobaczyć, jak w jego oczach gaśnie życie.

— Znajdowała się pod twoją opieką! — przypomniałem mu z wściekłością. — Miałeś ją chronić! I teraz okazuje się, że ją zabrali?

— Damon! — Elena chwyciła mnie za rękę, próbując ją odciągnąć. — Nie rób tego!

— Damon, przyszła Bonnie — odezwał się Stefan od strony drzwi. Pospiesznie puściłem dzieciaka i odwróciłem się do wiedźmy.

— No w końcu! Znajdź ją.

Chłopak upadł na kolana, kaszląc. Bonnie skinęła głową, rozglądając się po pokoju. — Potrzebne mi będzie coś, co do niej należy.

— Mogę zabrać coś z jej do domu — zaoferowałam szybko. — Co jeszcze?

— Z resztą poradzę sobie sama — odparła, wyglądając na zmartwioną.

— Na pewno? — Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Bonnie zacisnęła zęby.

— Potrafię rzucić proste zaklęcie namierzające, Damon.

— Dobra, ty ją znajdujesz, ja idę i ją stamtąd zabieram — powiedziałam, ledwie co jej słuchając. Wrzała we mnie złość. Musiałem kogoś zabić...

_I zrobię to, kiedy tylko dostanę ich w swoje ręce_.

— Ja też idę — wtrącił Luke. Zmrużyłem oczy, wykrzesując z siebie ostatnie resztki cierpliwości. — To wszystko przeze mnie i chcę to naprawić.

— Nie możesz tego naprawić — warknąłem. — Bóg jeden wie, gdzie ona teraz jest. I tak, to wszystko przez ciebie, przez to, że byłeś zbyt słaby, by ją ochronić, więc trzymaj się od tego z daleka, do cholery, bo przynosisz więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Przełknął ślinę i zacisnął szczękę. — Idę z tobą, Salvatore.

Również zacisnąłem zęby. Sekundę później, ignorując wrzask Eleny, znowu złapałem go za gardło.

— Módl się, żeby nic się jej nie stało, dzieciaku — poradziłem. — Bo jeśli spadnie jej z głowy choć jeden włos, przysięgam, że po zabiciu tamtych wampirów zabiję ciebie. Ale zanim to zrobię, najpierw zabiję wszystkich, na których kiedykolwiek ci zależało, naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_ powoli, i zmuszę cię, żebyś to oglądał.

Nagle poczułem oślepiający ból głowy. Z jękiem cofnąłem się o krok, puszczając go wolno.

— Bonnie... — mruknąłem ostrzegawczo przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normalności.

— Nie mamy na to czasu — oznajmiła bez wahania. — Znajdziemy ją, jeśli zajmiesz się wreszcie dostarczeniem mi którejś z jej rzeczy.

— Nic jej nie będzie — dodała delikatnie Elena. — Wiesz o tym, Damon.

— Czyżby? — odparłem ostro. Skinęła głową, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

— Nic jej nie będzie — powtórzyła. — Inna możliwość nie istnieje.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Amy)_

Bolało mnie gardło.

Bolało mnie wszystko.

Kiedy słuchałam, jak moja krew skapywała na podłogę, agonia stopniowo stawała się coraz dotkliwsza. Odnosiłam takie wrażenie, jakby w moje ciało wbijało się zewsząd tysiąc igieł, których czubki zbierały się w szyi. Pomimo nieustannych skurczów żołądka nie byłam nawet w stanie zwymiotować.

Po prostu tkwiłam nieruchomo w jednym miejscu; z każdym moim oddechem na posadzce lądowała kolejna kropla. Mocne zawroty głowy wyraźnie ostrzegały, że jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, niebawem po raz kolejny stracę przytomność. Zrobiłam zatem jedyną rzecz, na którą wpadłam.

Pochyliłam głowę, po czym odrzuciłam ją w tył, uderzając nią w ścianę z możliwie jak największą werwą.

— Ała!

Pokręciłam głową, starając się ignorować ból, który promieniował w mojej czaszce, szyi i ramieniu.

Nie zamierzałam tu umrzeć. Nie dziś, nie w jakiejś dziwacznej piwnicy rodem z niskobudżetowego horroru. Wciąż miałam jeszcze tyle planów do zrealizowania. Czekały na mnie studia, rozmowa z Willem na temat jego konfrontacji z Damonem. Musiałam jeszcze wyprostować sprawy z Lucasem...

O ile żył.

Ponownie pokręciłam głową, by pozbyć się tej obawy. Oczywiście, że Luke żył. Wkrótce na powrót staniemy się przyjaciółmi, będziemy oglądać razem filmy... albo raczej ja będę oglądać, podczas gdy on cały seans spędzi na komentowaniu najdrobniejszych szczegółów. I co jeszcze? Hm, zobaczmy... Dowiem się, jak przebiegła randka Mike'a. Zmuszę Dana, żeby zaczął się do mnie odzywać. Odbędę pogawędkę z Monicą...

Nie, chwileczkę. Raczej ją uderzę niż wdam się z nią w jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

Co jeszcze? Och, racja. Przedstawię swoim przyjaciołom Rachel. I... I...

I zobaczę się z Damonem. Tak! Spotkanie z nim stanowiło wydarzenie warte oczekiwania. Ciekawe, co w tej chwili robił. Czy ciągle ich tropił? Czy dowiedział się już o wypadku?

W międzyczasie zdołałam poluzować nieco więzy. Czułam się tak, jakby moje nadgarstki zajęły się ogniem, ale, spychając ból na dalszy plan, uparcie nimi poruszałam. Jedynie wyswobodzenie rąk zapewniało mi choć mikroskopijną szansę na ucieczkę.

_Skup się... Skup się na bólu..._

Mruganiem powstrzymałam łzy, które bez przerwy odgrażały się wypłynięciem, i spróbowałam rozwiązać sznur z jeszcze większą determinacją. Och, no dalej, co to dla mnie! Przeżyłam atak wampira, kiedy byłam zaledwie dzieckiem. Przeżyłam szpital psychiatryczny. Przeżyłam nawet widok masakry swojej rodziny. Przeżyłam też tamtą noc na dachu „Grilla".

Kolejny oddech.

_Wdech przez nos, wydech przez usta_.

Tak poza tym, z tego, co Damon kiedyś powiedział, wynikało, że na początku on także chciał mnie zabić, więc do powyższej listy mogłam dodać kolejny przypadek przetrwania. Zakochałam się w wampirze i nadal żyłam, prawda? Jeśli to nie było sukcesem, to nie wiedziałam już, co nim było.

Och, wspaniale! I ja uznawałam syndrom sztokholmski za dziwny!

_Wdech, wydech_.

Poza tym udało mi się przeżyć niezliczoną ilość szkół, co prawdopodobnie wymagało większego hartu ducha niż pobyt w szpitalu dla obłąkanych. I oznaczało to, że przetrwam cokolwiek, gdziekolwiek.

Potok moich myśli urwał się, gdy usłyszałam odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Mimowolnie się skurczyłam, ale głowę trzymałam wysoko.

_Wdech, wydech_.

Do piwnicy wkroczyła młoda brunetka; na jej ustach igrał uśmiech. Pomimo utraty znacznej ilości krwi bez trudu zauważyłam, że ze swoimi długimi, kruczoczarnym włosami i dużymi oczami była naprawdę ładna.

— Cześć, Amy — zagruchotała, przysuwając sobie krzesło. — Zdaje się, że jeszcze się nie spotkałyśmy, racja?

_Nie okazuj strachu_!

Cichy głosik w mojej głowie — który do złudzenia przypominał głos Damona — zapewnił: „Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze".

Mocniej naparłam na sznur, podnosząc wzrok, by popatrzeć na dziewczynę.

— Mam na imię Melinda.

Spróbowałam przywołać na twarz ironiczny uśmieszek w stylu Damona. — Podałabym ci dłoń, ale...

Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mojej szyi, potem na ręce — Andrew znowu musiał stracić kontrolę.

— Co ty nie powiesz... — kłapnęłam.

Westchnęła. — Spokojnie, blondyneczko, nie zabijemy cię.

— Nie, zrobią to wampiry, którym mnie przekażecie, prawda?

Owinąwszy kosmyk włosów wokół palca, wzruszyła ramionami. Zaśmiałam się płytko.

— Tak, to bardzo pocieszające.

Uniosła kącik ust w połowicznym uśmiechu. — Lubię cię. Masz w sobie... ogień — powiedziała. — Specjalne podziękowania należą się za to Damonowi Salvatore, czyż nie?

Dźwięk jego imienia rozproszył moją uwagę, więc na moment przestałam poruszać dłońmi. — Co?

Przewróciła oczami. — Daj spokój, niemalże każdy zna okrytych niesławą braci Salvatore. Tak się składa, że raz zdarzyło mi się nawet spotkać Damona. — Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. — Pychota.

Przełknęłam ślinę, próbując zignorować znajomy płomień, który pojawił się w mojej klatce piersiowej.

— To dla ciebie tragiczne, poważnie — oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie. Odetchnęłam głęboko.

— A to niby dlaczego?

Pokręciła głową, chichocząc. — Nikt ci nigdy tego nie powiedział, mały człowieczku? Od momentu, w którym zwracasz na siebie uwagę wampira, systematycznie pogrążasz się w ciemności. — Zamilkła. — No cóż, przyglądając się twojemu życiu, urodziłaś się skazana na ciemność, ale...

Powoli wygięłam wargi. — Niech zgadnę... — odparłam słabym głosem. — Pokochałaś wampira, który najpierw cię zmienił, a potem porzucił. Och, biedactwo z ciebie!

Jej rysy momentalnie się zaostrzyły, ale moje słowa skwitowała jedynie śmiechem. — Jakie to tragiczne... — powtórzyła. — Nie jesteś nawet tego świadoma, prawda? Igrasz z ogniem, Amy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, czując, że więzy nieznacznie puszczają. — Tak, no cóż... To ogień zaigrał ze mną jako pierwszy.

Uniosła brew. — Wiesz, co dziwi mnie w ludzkiej naturze najbardziej?

— Umieram z ciekawości — mruknęłam, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

— Nawet kiedy się boicie, nie przestajecie pchać się w ramiona niebezpieczeństwa — wyjaśniła, wstając z krzesła. — Wiem, że boisz się śmierci. Wszyscy się boicie. Ale w twoim przypadku... — Wyciągnąwszy rękę, wbiła paznokcie w ranę na mojej szyi. Ponownie zalała mnie fala oślepiającego bólu; mimo że zacisnęłam zęby, z moich ust wydobył się cichy skowyt. — Twój przypadek jest inny, Walsh.

_Myśl o Damonie, skoncentruj się na Damonie..._

_Ból to tylko złudzenie. Niebawem nie pozostanie po nim ani śladu, niedługo zniknie... niedługo, za chwilę_...

Gdy wbijała paznokcie jeszcze głębiej, ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie wydawać najmniejszego dźwięku, ale przez moje zaciśnięte zęby i tak wymknął się wrzask.

— Twój ukochany to jednocześnie twój żniwiarz, skarbie — przemówiła, czerpiąc wyraźną przyjemność z moich krzyków. — Przypieczętowałaś swoją śmierć w chwili, kiedy się z nim przywitałaś.

Cofnąwszy rękę, zlizała krew z palców. Cała drżąc i mimowolnie skomląc, starałam się nie stracić przytomności.

— Tak właściwie to wyświadczam ci przysługę — kontynuowała. — Tak czy owak, twoja śmierć już nadchodzi. Ja ją tylko przyspieszam. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Nawiasem mówiąc, smakujesz wyśmienicie.

_Nie mdlej, nie mdlej_.

Naparłam mocniej na więzy, żeby odciągnąć swoją uwagę od bólu w szyi, ale nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam.

— Boisz się.

Melinda zamrugała. — Że co, proszę?

— „Tak czy owak, twoja śmierć już nadchodzi"? — powtórzyłam kpiąco. — Spodziewasz się, że Damon spróbuje mnie uratować, prawda?

Przewróciła oczami. — Nie trzeba być Einsteinem, żeby to odgadnąć — uznała. — Słyszałam o nim co nieco. Chyba że wciąż nie może tego rozgryźć... — Zachichotała. — Wiesz co? Wtedy, kiedy okazało się, że ta dziewczyna, której pozbyliśmy się jako pierwszej, to nie ty, byłam cholernie wściekła. Ale potem... — jej uśmiech stał się szerszy — pomyślałam sobie: „Dlaczego nie wyciągnąć by z tej pomyłki jakiejś korzyści?". W końcu, jak to się mawia, trzeba uczyć się na własnych błędach. — Pokręciła lekko głową. — Pomysł nasunął nam się samoistnie. Nic prostszego: znajdźmy jakąś inną podobną do ciebie dziewczynę, ugryźmy ją, pobawmy się jej umysłem, żeby po naszym odejściu zaczęła krzyczeć, a na koniec zmieńmy jej wspomnienia, aby, gdyby ktoś zapytał, powiedziała, że uciekliśmy do lasu. A wówczas twój chłopak zmuszony będzie cię zostawić i nikt cię nie ochroni.

Z trudem powstrzymałam łzy i pociągnęłam nosem. — Popatrz: podejrzewam, że masz już sporo lat na karku, ale od czasu do czasu przydałoby ci się obejrzeć telewizję, wiesz? Kiedy „ten zły" zdradza ofierze szczegóły planu, to znaczy, że niebawem dostanie się w ręce sprawiedliwości.

Uśmiechnęła się, postanawiając nie komentować tej ostatniej uwagi. — Na górze jest przynajmniej osiem wampirów, słodziutka. Przywitamy twojego chłopaka z należytymi honorami.

Moje serce drgnęło. Osiem wampirów?

Poprosiłam Boga, żeby Damon nie zrobił niczego impulsywnego. Jak, do cholery, miał sobie poradzić z ośmioma wampirami?

Chwileczkę! Poprawka: jak _ja_, do cholery, miałam poradzić sobie z ośmioma wampirami?

Nie przerywając majstrowania przy więzach, w pewnym momencie poczułam, że w końcu puściły na tyle, bym mogła uwolnić ręce.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — skwitowałam sarkastycznie. Zanim Melinda zdążyła odpowiedzieć, uszu nas obu dobiegł znienacka odgłos łamania. Zmarszczywszy brwi, dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka opuściła piwnicę.

_No wreszcie_!

Gdy odzyskałam swobodę ruchów, poczułam się... niesamowicie. Podniósłszy się, natychmiast się zachwiałam; pokój zawirował mi przed oczami. Najwyraźniej straciłam zbyt dużo krwi, żeby szybko odzyskać równowagę.

Pokręciłam głową i na nogach jak z waty podbiegłam do krzesła, po czym z całej siły je kopnęłam. Chwyciwszy kawałek złamanego oparcia, wróciłam pod ścianę i wsparłam się na niej przy pomocy ręki.

_Nie zemdleję... Nie zgadzam się zemdleć... Po kilkugodzinnym poluzowywaniu sznura nie zamierzam zemdleć. Nie mogę_.

Wzmocniłam uścisk na prowizorycznym kołku i zmusiłam się do pójścia naprzód, o mało co się nie przewracając. Następnie popchnęłam drzwi i przekroczyłam próg, nie zwracając uwagi na moje skołatane nerwy.

Nim zdołałam wykonać kolejny krok, tuż za mną rozległo się warczenie. Dzięki tym wszystkim dniom spędzonych na ćwiczeniach z Lucasem moje ciało zareagowało instynktownie, nie czekając na rozkazy mózgu: obróciwszy się, szybkim ruchem wbiłam kawałek drewna prosto w serce wampira.

— Zabawa się skończyła, Andrew — warknęłam, wyciągając z niego kołek i obserwując, jak jego oczy się rozszerzają, a twarz stopniowo szarzeje. Sekundę później cofnął się i upadł na ziemię.

_O mój Boże... O mój Boże..._

_Nie trać głowy. Nakazuję sobie nie tracić głowy._

Po chwili usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Kiedy się odwróciłam, stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Lucasem.

— Luke? — wykrztusiłam słabo. Zalała mnie fala ulgi tak potężna, że poczułam się jeszcze bardziej oszołomiona. — O Boże, nic ci nie jest! — Chciałam do niego podejść, ale zawroty głowy przybrały na sile; odnosiłam wrażenie, jakbym spadała z klifu.

Na widok moich zakrwawionych ubrań zacisnął szczękę.

— C-Co ty tu robisz?

— Ratuję cię — odparł. — A ty?

Wkrótce następny napastnik zbiegał po schodach prowadzących do piwnicy. Luke i ja zaatakowaliśmy jednocześnie: on wystrzelił z kuszy, a ja rzuciłam swoim kołkiem dokładnie tak, jak mnie uczył. Jeden z pocisków zakończył swój lot z klatce piersiowej wampira.

— To samo — wydusiłam. — Zbierajmy się stąd!

Mój mózg wrzaskiem nakazywał mi ucieczkę, ale nogi były zbyt słabe, by współpracować. Wbijając paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, zmusiłam się do ruszenia z miejsca.

— W porządku, chodź tutaj. — Luke przybliżył się, żeby pomóc mi iść. W reakcji na jego niespodziewane działanie bezwiednie zrobiłam krok w tył. Momentalnie zamarł w miejscu i kilkakrotnie zamrugał.

— Amy, nie skrzywdzę cię — przypomniał cicho.

— Wiem — zapewniłam. — Po prostu... — Nie potrafiłam dokończyć zdania. Bez słowa powlokłam się więc ku schodom i z wykorzystaniem poręczy wspięłam się na górę.

— Masz więcej kołków albo...? — Urwałam, zobaczywszy go. Jego imię wydobyło się z moich ust jako niewyraźny szept: — Damon?

Oczywiście i tak mnie usłyszał. Gdy obrócił głowę, złość na jego twarzy przemieniła się w ulgę. Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że byłam pokryta własną krwią, na powrót obudził się w nim prawdziwy łowca. Zanim, warcząc, wdał się w pojedynek z kolejnym wampirem, powiedział:

— Stefan, zabierz ją stąd.

Sekundę później poczułam nienaturalny podmuch.

Umieszczona przez Stefana w samochodzie, zaczęłam odczuwać jeszcze silniejsze zawroty głowy.

_Nie zamykaj oczu_, rozkazałam sobie w duchu. _Nie zamykaj oczu_...

Ale moje powieki wydawały się o wiele za ciężkie i wkrótce same opadły. Ledwie co zauważyłam, że Stefan przystawił mi do ust swój nadgarstek; po ścianach mojego gardła popłynęła ciepła ciecz.

A potem... odpłynęłam w nicość.

~o~

Moje powieki wciąż wydawały się zrobione z ołowiu, ale agonia dobiegła końca; pozostało po niej tylko pulsowanie w skroniach. Gładkość pościeli była niesamowicie przyjemna. Westchnąwszy, przytuliłam się do niej jeszcze mocniej.

Po chwili jednak, jakby ktoś zniszczył jakąś zaporę, powróciła fala okropnych myśli, przez którą momentalnie poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej, szybko oddychając.

Pokój, w którym się znajdowałam, widziałam po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wkrótce do oczu napłynęły mi łzy strachu. Odrzuciwszy kołdrę na bok, podbiegłam do okna.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że przebywałam w domu Damona, a dokładniej — w jego pokoju. Ogarnięta ulgą, przez jakiś czas nie ruszałam się z miejsca, wpatrując się w olbrzymie okno.

Następnie, po upływie minuty, nadszedł szloch. W moim gardle uformowała się niewidzialna gruda; pojawiły się z trudności z przełykaniem śliny. Niebawem upadłam na kolana, po czym podciągnęłam je pod brodę, zwijając się w kulę.

Wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, prawda? Nie mogli mnie tu tknąć. Tak właściwie, to pewnie pożegnali się już z życiem. Na stałe. Ból również odszedł.

Czemu zatem nie potrafiłam przestać płakać?

Ukryłam twarz w przedramionach i chwyciłam palcami włosy, mocno je ciągnąc; bez przerwy cicho łkałam. Od posadzki pod moimi nagimi nogami wiało chłodem. Zauważywszy to, zdałam sobie sprawę, że ktoś mnie przebrał. Czy też raczej obnażył, bo byłam ubrana tylko w bieliznę i czarną koszulkę. Gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce kiedy indziej, z pewnością bym się zawstydziła, ale teraz zbytnio pochłaniał mnie płacz, bym w ogóle się tym przejęła.

— Amy?

Szloch przybrał na sile. Usłyszawszy, że do pokoju wszedł Damon, który zaczął iść w moją stronę, odruchowo naparłam plecami na ścianę, czując się jak zaszczute zwierzę. Wierzchem dłoni otarłam palące łzy i pociągnęłam nosem.

— Amy, hej... — Delikatnym ruchem wyciągnął ku mnie ręce. Zamiast się odsunąć, bez najmniejszych protestów pozwoliłam mu przyciągnąć się bliżej. — Hej, spójrz na mnie. Gdzie cię boli?

W odpowiedzi pokręciłam jedynie głową, z trudem wciągając powietrze do płuc. Trzęsłam się jak osika i nie mogłam nad tym zapanować. Nad niczym nie mogłam zapanować, więc po prostu ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

— Proszę, n-nie... — szepnęłam błagalnie, walcząc o każdy oddech. — P-Przepraszam, ja... j-ja... — Mimo że sama nie wiedziałam, co mówiłam, Damon zdawał się nie potrzebować żadnych wyjaśnień. W milczeniu posadziwszy mnie sobie na kolanach, przeczesywał mi palcami włosy i wydawał uspokajające odgłosy.

— Błagam, nie pozwól im mnie zabrać... — poprosiłam, zakopując twarz w jego klatce piersiowej i wdychając jego zapach. — B-Bolało... Przez n-nich...

— Już ich nie ma — mruknął łagodnie, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. — Żadnego z nich. Zadbałem o to, w porządku?

Ale łzy uparcie nie chciały dać za wygraną. Ponownie otarłszy policzki, przełknęłam ślinę: — A jeśli...?

— Szsz... — szepnął. — Posłuchaj, Amy... _posłuchaj _mnie: to koniec. Odzyskałem cię. To koniec.

Powoli pokiwałam głową, wypuszczając z płuc drżący strumień powietrza. Minęło parę minut, podczas których oboje nie odezwaliśmy się ani jednym słowem; ułożyłam się wygodnie na jego kolanach, stopniowo odzyskując kontrolę nad oddechem.

— Kto mnie przebrał? — spytałam słabym głosem, kiedy byłam już w stanie normalnie mówić. Czułam się naga.

Zachichotał. — Bonnie i Elena. Niestety — dodał z żalem. — Elena zagroziła, że jeśli nie wyszedłbym z pokoju, przyprawiłaby moją szkocką werbeną.

Podczas gdy ja zaśmiałam się nerwowo, on wsunął rękę pod moją koszulkę, by przesunąć ją wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Jego dotyk przyprawił mnie o dreszcze.

— Kiedy wróciłem, twoje rany zdążyły się już zagoić — mruknął. — Gdzie dokładnie cię ugryźli?

Na moich ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, jednak szybko wzięłam się w garść i uniosłam dłoń, żeby wskazać na swoją szyję i całą długość ręki. Oczy Damona natychmiast pociemniały; ponadto usłyszałam formujące się w jego gardle warknięcie.

— To koniec — przypomniałam mu, powtarzając to, co sam niedawno powiedział. Skinął głową.

— Tak — przyznał ochryple. — To koniec.

Przez kolejne kilka minut tkwiliśmy w tym samym miejscu, nie rozmawiając, nawet się nie poruszając.

— Dziękuję — szepnęłam w końcu. Ponownie zachichotał i oparł się plecami o ścianę, żebym znalazła się w wygodniejszej pozycji; odruchowo westchnęłam i położyłam głowę na jego torsie.

— Nie ma za co, Złotowłosa.

~o~o~


	44. Rany, które chcesz opatrzeć

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLIV ~**

— Amy?

Obudziło mnie ciche pukanie do drzwi. Podniósłszy się do pozycji siedzącej, przetarłam oczy. Wkrótce w progu ukazała się Elena, która z wahaniem weszła do środka.

— Cześć — przywitała się łagodnie. Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.

— Cześć — odparłam zaspanym głosem, obrzucając otoczenie nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomniałam sobie, że nadal znajdowałam się w pokoju Damona.

— Obiecałam Damonowi, że od czasu do czasu do ciebie zajrzę — wyjaśniła przepraszająco swoje niespodziewane najście. — Bonnie też tu jest. Dochodzi już południe, więc chciałyśmy się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Zejdziesz na dół?

— Damona nie ma? — spytałam słabo, starając się skoncentrować.

Skinęła głową. — Musiał spotkać się z szeryf Forbes w sprawie... — W ostatnim momencie zdecydowała się nie kończyć zdania. — Z pewnością niedługo wróci. Przynajmniej tak powiedział.

— Och — mruknęłam, odrzucając kołdrę na bok. — Och, okej.

— Przyniosłyśmy ci twoje ubrania. — Wskazała na krzesło, na którym, obróciwszy głowę, zobaczyłam swoją bluzkę i parę dżinsów. — Czekamy na dole. Dołącz do nas, kiedy będziesz gotowa — poprosiła z uśmiechem, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając mnie samą.

Przebrałam się bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Następnie posłałam łóżko i otworzyłam okno, by wpuścić do środka odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Wnętrze pomieszczenia wypełnił świergot ptaków; moich uszu dobiegł szelest liści. Rozejrzawszy się dookoła po raz ostatni, skierowałam kroki ku łazience.

Po zerknięciu w lustro momentalnie się spięłam: spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy, potargane włosy...

...na których wciąż dało się dostrzec pozostałości zakrzepłej krwi.

_„Odpuść sobie granie dzielnej dziewczynki, kochanie. Słyszę przecież, jak bardzo się boisz"._

Kiedy w uszach zabrzmiał mi jego głos, gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc i cofnęłam się o krok. Po chwili jednak zacisnęłam zęby i dłonie w pięści. Nie! Nic takiego już nie miało się zdarzyć, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nie zamierzałam pozwolić im zmienić mnie w bezbronną, przestraszoną dziewczynkę.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, wytknęłam głowę na korytarz. — Elena?

— Tak? — Natychmiast pomknęła ku schodom. — Coś nie tak?

— Nie, ja tylko... Um... — wyjąkałam. — Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę ręczniki?

Pół minuty później pojawiła się w łazience z ręcznikiem w ręce. — Proszę bardzo.

— Dzięki. Przyjdę do was za jakiś kwadrans.

— Świetnie. — Uśmiechnąwszy się, wróciła na dół. Po jej odejściu odchrząknęłam i na powrót spojrzałam w lustro.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — szepnęłam do siebie zachęcająco.

Oczywiście; musiało być. Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Damon, a co potem powtarzałam sobie aż do zaśnięcia, nastąpił koniec. Nie mogli mnie tu tknąć. Żaden z nich nie chodził już nawet po tym świecie.

Zwilżyłam suche wargi. Należało wreszcie przestać o tym myśleć. Czekał mnie dziś najzwyklejszy dzień pod słońcem, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek strasznych akcentów.

Tak. Dobry dzień.

Normalny dzień.

~o~

No cóż. Przynajmniej _względnie_ normalny.

— Bonnie jest czarownicą? — wykrzyknęłam, zwracając się do niej twarzą. — Jesteś czarownicą?

— Amy...

— Nie wierzę, że aż dotąd nie pisnęłaś ani sło-... Jesteś czarownicą!

— Amy, uspo-...

— Nie uspokajaj mnie, Elena, Bonnie jest wiedźmą!

— Wiem! — zawołała ze śmiechem Bonnie. — Wiem, a jeśli nie ściszysz głosu, wkrótce dowie się o tym również połowa miasta.

Ciągle nie potrafiłam otrząsnąć się z szoku, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Jak...? Sama się tego nauczyłaś? Czy w ogóle da się tego nauczyć? Też mogę zostać czarownicą?

Bonnie wygięła wargi w szerokim uśmiechu, ewidentnie rozbawiona moją reakcją. — Poważnie? O to najpierw pytasz?

— Jasne! A czego innego się spodziewałaś?

— Czary przekazywane są we krwi — wyjaśniła, przewróciwszy oczami.

Wydawszy z siebie westchnienie rozczarowania, odwróciłam się do Eleny. — Czy w tym mieście żyje ktoś normalny? — zapytałam. — Bo wiecie, nazwa „Mystic Falls" wcale nie zobowiązuje do tego, by cała populacja miała jakieś „mityczne" powiązania...

— Amy, skup się — poprosiła ostrzegawczo. — Tak czy owak, Bonnie rzuciła zaklęcie namierzające...

— Rzuciła za-... Ach, racja, oczywiście, że rzuciła zaklęcie na-...

— Amy! — Bonnie pstryknęła palcami. — Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w trakcie twojej nieobecności czy nie?

Udałam, że zasuwam usta, po czym odrzuciłam do tyłu niewidzialny klucz. Elena obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem.

— Czyli Bonnie rzuciła zaklęcie namierzające i... A, i jeszcze w międzyczasie, by zapobiec morderstwu, musieliśmy praktycznie odciągać Damona od Luke'a i przekonywać go, że...

— Chwila, chwila, chwila — wtrąciłam z zaniepokojeniem. — Jeszcze raz. Czy mam rozumieć, że Damon chciał zabić Luke'a?

Bonnie kiwnęła głową. — Powinnaś była usłyszeć, czym mu groził — mruknęła, po czym zwróciła się do Eleny: — Jak to dokładnie szło?

Elena popatrzyła na mnie z lekko zmarszczonym czołem. — Zdaje się, że wspomniał coś o tym, że jeśli tamte wampiry by cię skrzywdziły, zamordowałby Lucasa i wszystkich jego bliskich.

Odruchowo zakryłam usta dłońmi; zmarszczka pomiędzy moimi brwiami momentalnie się pogłębiła. — Nie mówił poważnie... czy mówił?

— _Wyglądał_ śmiertelnie poważnie — przyznała Bonnie. — Tak czy owak, rzuciliśmy zaklęcie. Luke domagał się, żeby Stefan i Damon zgodzili się zabrać go ze sobą. Stefan uważał, że to niegłupi pomysł, ale Damon, rzecz jasna, mamrotał coś pod nosem o byciu jedynym trzeźwo myślącym wśród bandy idiotów, więc... — Wzruszyła ramionami. Kiedy Elena popatrzyła na mnie po raz kolejny, jej oczy nieco złagodniały.

— Poinformowaliśmy twoich braci, że po maskaradzie nocowałaś u mnie i postanowiłaś zostać na dłużej. Nadal sądzą, że urządzamy sobie babski weekend. — Umilkła na chwilę. — Amy?

— Hm?

— Co oni ci tam zrobili? — zapytała cicho. — Bo po powrocie wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś pływała we własnej krwi.

Przełknęłam ślinę, unikając jej spojrzenia. Zmusiwszy się do wzruszenia ramionami, obróciłam się ku Bonnie. — No to co jeszcze potrafisz? — zaciekawiłam się. — I czy wśród twoich krewnych są jakieś inne czarownice?

Potwierdziła skinięciem głową. — Moja rodzina wywodzi się od czarownic z Salem.

Uniosłam brwi. — Z tego Salem... z procesami czarownic i w ogóle?

Znowu skinęła głową. Elena zmieniła nieznacznie pozycję. — Tak się składa, że Damon i Stefan znali przodkinię Bonnie, Emily — oznajmiła. — To ona wykonała dla nich pierścienie.

Przechyliłam głowę na prawo. — Jakie pierścienie?

— Damon ci nie powiedział? — zdziwiła się Elena. — Pierścienie, które pozwalają im przebywać na słońcu i nie spłonąć.

Moje brwi znowu powędrowały w górę. — Uch... Jakoś nigdy nie poruszyliśmy tego tematu. — Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że Damon faktycznie nie rozstawał się z pewnym pierścieniem. — Hę. Czyli ich pierścienie są magiczne?

— Mhm — mruknęła Elena. — Bez nich nie mogliby wychodzić na słońce.

— A w jaki sposób spotkali Emily?

Odpowiadając, sprawiała wrażenie zakłopotanej: — Emily była służącą Katherine.

_Och._

_Znowu ta Katherine, hę?_

Bonnie musiała dostrzec mój dziwny wyraz twarzy, bo znienacka podniosła się z kanapy. — Więc... — zaczęła — Stefan i Damon nie zaopatrzyli się przypadkiem w jakiś odtwarzacz DVD albo coś?

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam; wizja Damona jako filmowego maniaka zaliczała się do dość zabawnych. — Wątpię — odparłam. — I nie zmieniaj tematu, Bonnie! No dalej, pokaż nam odrobinę magii!

Uśmiechnęła się, po czym znienacka knot stojącej na stole świeczki zajął się ogniem. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

— Czy ty właśnie...?

— Mhm.

— O mój Boże... — wymamrotałam, gapiąc się na świeczkę. — Łał.

— Tak... — mruknęła. Sekundę później płomień zgasł. — No to co dzisiaj robimy? Przyrzekłam Caroline, że się z nią zobaczę. Chcecie się przyłączyć?

Elena wzruszyła ramionami. — Może spotkamy się z nią w „Grillu"?

Momentalnie zrobiło mi się niewygodnie. — Ja... nie wiem, czy chcę dokądkolwiek iść...

Zanim Elena zdążyła to skomentować, rozległ się dzwonek jej telefonu, więc odebrała połączenie. — Halo?

Wysłuchawszy tego kogoś na drugim końcu linii, prychnęła. — Również miło mi cię słyszeć, Damon, i tak, już się obudziła.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, nieco zdezorientowana, ale nie odezwałam się ani słowem.

Elena przewróciła oczami. — Wiesz co, jestem pewna, że Bonnie zdoła wywołać u ciebie ból głowy nawet ze znacznej odległości. — Umilkła, słuchając jego odpowiedzi. — Nie uważasz, że to niezbyt uprzejme?

Bezwiednie zaczęłam się uśmiechać, pochylając się do przodu. Oglądanie ich telefonicznych potyczek słownych było przezabawne.

— Zignoruję ten ton — stwierdziła żartobliwym tonem. — Też dziękuję za miłą rozmowę, Damon — pożegnała się i podała mi komórkę. — Proszę bardzo.

Wzięłam telefon, rumieniąc się pod ostrzałem ich spojrzeń, po czym wstałam z kanapy i ruszyłam w stronę korytarza. — Cześć, Damon.

— Nadal żywa, Złotowłosa?

Z uśmiechem usiadłam na schodach. — Pomimo nocy spędzonej w łóżku dużego, złego niedźwiedzia z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że tak.

Zaśmiał się. — Jakieś koszmary?

— Poza tamtymi dwoma? — odparłam cicho. — Nie. I przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić.

— Nie przejmuj się tym.

Odchrząknęłam. — Gdzie jesteś?

— Na mieście. Szeryf potrzebowała mojej pomocy przy... — Przerwał. — Ciągle poszukują odpowiedzialnych za te ataki.

Skrzywiwszy się, objęłam się jednym ramieniem; na mojej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. — Och — mruknęłam. — Okej... Po prostu... nie było cię, kiedy się obudziłam, więc... tak się tylko zastanawiałam.

Zmienił temat. — Przypuszczam, że niedługo się stąd wyrwę. Masz zamiar gdzieś wyjść czy coś?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że mnie nie widział. — Elena i Bonnie chcą spotkać się Caroline, ale ja się jeszcze waham. Podejrzewam, że i tak zaciągną mnie do „Grilla" siłą.

— No cóż, Barbie z pewnością da radę cię rozweselić — zgodził się. — Później mogę do was dołączyć.

Znowu wzruszyłam lekko ramionami. — Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy wyjdziemy z domu. Och, i Damon?

— Tak?

— Ja... uch... — odchrząknęłam — pozwoliłam sobie skorzystać z twojego prysznica. Nie masz mi tego za złe, co? — spytałam niepewnie, bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej bluzki.

— No cóż, zdecydowanie mam ci za złe to, że skorzystałaś z niego beze mnie w środku. — Przez jego uwodzicielski ton natychmiast się zaczerwieniałam.

— Damon!

— Powiem ci coś: zmieniłem zdanie. Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, a po powrocie pokażę ci, jak działa nasze jacuzzi.

— Zboczeniec z cie-...

— A skoro już o tym mowa, co masz na sobie?

— Muszę iść do „Grilla", na razie! — Pospiesznie się rozłączyłam, przyciskając zewnętrzną część dłoni do policzka, by choć trochę go ochłodzić.

— Elena! Bonnie! — zawołałam po chwili.

— Tak?

— Idziemy do "Grilla", szykujcie się!

~o~

— Oto Amy Walsh: przyszła uczestniczka międzynarodowych zawodów w rzutki.

Zaśmiałam się z uwagi Jeremy'ego. — Tak, jasne.

— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokonałaś Willa — dodała Caroline, szczerząc się do Willa, który przewrócił oczami.

— A ja wciąż twierdzę, że pozwoliłem jej wygrać — wymamrotał. — W końcu to moja młodsza siostra.

Podczas gdy Caroline z pobłażaniem pokiwała głową, ja uszczypnęłam go w ramię. — Przegrana boli, co?

— Cicho, dzieciaku.

Chichocząc, upiłam łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Wiesz, że Caroline ma tyle samo lat co ja, prawda?

— A to już chwyt poniżej pasa.

— Czyli jest jeszcze małoletnia — kontynuowałam.

— Amy...

— A to z kolei czyni z ciebie... — Gdy Caroline z całej siły nadepnęła mi na stopę, skrzywiłam się z bólu. — To naprawdę bardzo dojrzałe zachowanie, Caroline.

— A kto tu chce być dojrzały? — spytała retorycznie, uśmiechając się do Willa.

Wygięłam wargi w szerokim uśmiechu. — Pamiętam, że Will wspomniał coś kiedyś o tym, że chciałby, aby jego dziewczyna...

— Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem — wtrącił Will, zanim zdążyłam dokończyć zdanie. — Nie słuchaj jej, Care. A ty, Amy, przestań próbować zamordować mój związek.

— Macie moje pełne wsparcie. — Uniosłam ręce, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie niewiniątka.

— Jasne.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, skoro podjęliśmy już temat mordowania czyichś związków... — zaczęłam, coś sobie przypomniawszy. — Nie zdradziłeś mi jeszcze, o czym rozmawiałeś z Damonem.

Na jego ustach zaigrał nikły uśmiech. — A co, martwisz się?

— Um, tak? — potwierdziłam takim tonem, jakbym stwierdzała coś oczywistego.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej. — To sprawa pomiędzy nim a mną. I ciesz się, że nie wpadł w ręce Dana.

— Och, od wczoraj bez przerwy dziękuję za to Bogu — zripostowałam sarkastycznie. — A teraz poważnie, Will. Gadaj.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na kogoś za moimi plecami. — Jeśli chcesz, idź i zapytaj o to jego.

Obróciwszy się na pięcie, uśmiechnęłam się do Damona, który właśnie wszedł do środka. Już wykonałam ku niemu krok, ale stanęłam jak wryta, usłyszawszy znaczące chrząknięcie Willa.

— Dobra, oto zasady — oświadczył; obrzuciłam go pytającym spojrzeniem — żadnego całowania się, kiedy jesteśmy w pobliżu.

Przewróciłam oczami.

— Żadnego obściskiwania się.

— Mhm.

— Tak w ogóle to ma was dzielić co najmniej dziesięciocalowy dystans...

— Jasne, Will.

— Dotyk ograniczony do minimum.

— Tak, tak...

— I trzymajcie się z daleka od miejsc, w których moglibyście zostać sami.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz... — mruknęłam, po czym z powrotem odwróciłam się do Damona i ruszyłam w jego stronę. Gdy już prawie do niego dotarłam, puścił mi oczko.

— Lepiej nie podchodź bliżej.

Przechyliłam głowę na prawo. — Niby czemu?

— Dziesięciocalowy dystans — wyjaśnił, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Z uśmiechem wspięłam się na czubki palców, aby uścisnąć go na powitanie.

— Hej!

— Och, zamknij się, Will!

— Ciekawe, co by zrobił, gdyby dowiedział się, że spałaś dziś w moim łóżku — szepnął mi do ucha Damon.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. — Pewnie wbiłby ci kołek w serce.

— Przecież on nie wie, że jestem wampirem, Amy.

— To niczego nie zmienia. Kołek byłby prawdopodobnie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką udałoby mu się znaleźć. Ewentualnie mógłby dźgnąć cię nożem. Albo... — Urwałam, zauważywszy przy drzwiach „Grilla" kolejną znajomą twarz. Moje serce momentalnie zabiło szybciej.

— Amy — odezwał się ostrzegawczo Damon. Ja jednak nie zwróciłam na niego większej uwagi, zajęta gapieniem się na Luke'a, który, dostrzegłszy mnie, pospiesznie opuścił bar.

— Czy on jest poważny? — spytałam z niedowierzaniem. — Na litość boską... — wymamrotałam pod nosem i wykonałam krok naprzód, gotowa za nim popędzić, ale Damon chwycił mnie za łokieć, nie pozwalając mi ruszyć się z miejsca. Zamrugawszy w wyrazie lekkiego oszołomienia, zerknęłam w górę i zobaczyłam, że zacisnął szczękę; jego oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznym blaskiem.

— Najwyższy czas, żebyś przestałs za nim biegać — oznajmił stanowczo. — To zwykły, rozpuszczony bachor. Daj sobie z nim spokój. Jakoś to przeżyje.

— Co...? Nie ma mowy! — zaprotestowałam z oburzeniem. — Damon, zachowujesz się niedorzecznie, po prostu... — Spróbowałam mu się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie. Zacisnęłam zęby. — Robisz mi krzywdę, Damon — powiedziałam ostrzegawczo. Poluzował uścisk, lecz nie na tyle, bym mogła wyswobodzić ramię.

— To mój przyjaciel — przypomniałam mu niepokojąco spokojnym głosem.

— Który chce być kimś znacznie więcej.

Znowu zacisnęłam szczękę. Zanim zdążyłam się opanować, z moich ust wydobyło się następne zdanie:

— Nie jestem nią, Damon.

Nieznacznie zmarszczył czoło. — Nie jesteś kim?

— Dobrze wiesz kim. Zmagasz się teraz z jej duchem, ale ja to nie ona. — Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam wymówić imienia Katherine. — Po prostu... nie jestem nią.

Podczas gdy on puścił moją rękę, ja starałam się powstrzymać łzy. Z jego oczu wiało tak olbrzymim chłodem, że odniosłam wrażenie, jakby za ich pośrednictwem patrzył na mnie ktoś zupełnie inny. Mimo to zmusiłam się do kontynuowana:

— Więc przestań traktować go jak rywala, bo tamta historia się nie powtórzy. — Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nie zamierzam cię ani zdradzić, ani zabawić się twoim kosztem, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Musisz po prostu mi zaufać. Tak jak ja zaufałam tobie.

Ignorując fakt, że utkwił we mnie wzrok, wyminęłam go i szybkim krokiem wymaszerowałam na zewnątrz. Chociaż biegiem pognałam na parking, zastałam tam jedynie pustkę; w oddali dostrzegłam odjeżdżający samochód. Wydawszy z siebie westchnienie zmęczenia, tupnęłam nogą i wróciłam do „Grilla".

— Amy? — Podeszła do mnie Elena. — Co się stało?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Gdzie się podział Damon?

Obrzuciła mnie współczującym pojrzeniem. — On... um... bez słowa wypadł stąd jak burza. Pokłóciliście się czy coś w tym stylu?

Westchnąwszy, przygryzłam wargę.

— Coś w tym stylu — mruknęłam, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Wiedziałam, że Katherine była tematem tabu, wiedziałam także, że wspominanie o niej to nieczyste zagranie, a mimo to...

— Zdaje się, że wszystko schrzaniłam — wyznałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem, patrząc na Elenę. — Niech to szlag.

~o~

_(punkt widzenia Damona)_

Dziewczyna, której przy pomocy przymusu zakazałem uciekać, posłusznie tkwiła w miejscu, gapiąc się na mnie.

— Jak masz na imię? — zapytałem.

— Betty — odparła.

Powoli skinąłem głową. — Betty... — powtórzyłem, usiłując zapanować nad wrzącym we mnie gniewem. — Widzisz, Betty, sprawy mają się następująco: to, co zamierzam teraz zrobić, to nic osobistego. Naprawdę. Po prostu... bezzwłocznie muszę się na kimś wyżyć, zadać komuś ból, żeby pozbyć się własnej wściekłości... Potrzeba mi czyjegoś cierpienia. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

Kiwnęła głową. — Jasne.

— To dobrze — skwitowałem, spacerując w tę i z powrotem. — Chodzi o to, że... jest pewna dziewczyna, która coś dla mnie znaczy, i jest taki gość... — odruchowo zacisnąłem zęby — taki gość, któremu na niej zależy. Sytuacja wypisz wymaluj jak ta z roku 1864, tyle że teraz to nie mojego brata chcę zabić. — Po chwili zastanowienia poprawiłem się: — Tyle że teraz to nie tylko mojego brata chcę zabić.

— A czy ona lubi tego chłopaka? — spytała z zaciekawieniem. Pokręciłem głową.

— Nie. Zresztą, nie wiem. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Prędzej czy później... — Powstrzymałem się przed dokończeniem tego zdania. — Sęk w tym, że nie mogę go zabić, bo Amy wierzy, że tego nie zrobię. A minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd ktoś mi zaufał. — Gwałtownie stanąłem. — Masz pojęcie, jakie towarzyszy temu uczucie?

— Nie — zaprzeczyła łagodnie. Znowu zacząłem chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

— Ale bez przerwy tkwi we mnie to... pragnienie... — wydusiłem, zaciskając szczękę. — Ona jest taka... niewinna, wiesz? Nie rozumie. Nie rozumie, jak to jest patrzeć na niego wpatrującego się w nią w ten sposób. Nie rozumie też, czego on tak właściwie od niej chce. To tylko człowiek, jeden z tych nastoletnich chłoptasiów, w których buzują hormony. I tyle. Ale Amy jest... — westchnęłam — zbyt uparta, by to zauważyć.

— Dlaczego z nią o tym nie porozmawiasz?

— Próbowałem! Mówi, że nie jest Katherine! — Z moich ust wydobyło się warknięcie. — Wiem, kim jest, a mimo to... — Poczułem zmiany w dziąsłach.— No poważnie, co on jej może zaoferować? Czemu jest dla niej aż taki ważny?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała niemalże automatycznie. — Uważam, że powinieneś z nią o tym porozmawiać. Jestem pewna, że zrozumie.

Odetchnąłem z furią i zwróciłem się do niej twarzą.

— Tak... Może spróbuję. — Wykonałem krok w jej stronę. — Dzięki za wszystko, Betty. — Po tych słowach rzuciłem się na nią i zatopiłem kły w jej szyi; po ścianach mojego gardła spłynęła ciepła ciecz. Wkrótce ciało dziewczyny stało się bezwładne, a jej serce biło coraz wolniej.

I wolniej.

Kiedy poczułem w kieszeni wibracje telefonu, upuściłem Betty na ziemię; już się nie ruszała. Skupiłem wyostrzony wzrok na wyświetlaczu, by odczytać wiadomość.

_Od: Amy_

_Przepraszam za wcześniej. Wrócisz do „Grilla"?_

~o~o~


	45. Samobójstwo w zwolnionym tempie

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLV ~**

_— Nadal nie błagamy? — szepnął mi do ucha Andrew, oblizując swoje zbroczone krwią usta. — Bo zaczynam się trochę nudzić, blondyneczko._

Skup się na czymś innym_, rozkazałam sobie w duchu. _Nie słuchaj go, skup się na czymś innym...

_— Ach, ale ty jesteś już przecież wprawiona w te klocki... — mruknął. — Twój chłopak robił z tobą podobne rzeczy, prawda?_

_Cisza. W pomieszczeniu dało się usłyszeć jedynie mój przyspieszony oddech._

_— Bądź taka... — kontynuował cicho, przesuwając koniuszki palców wzdłuż mojego ramienia. Nagle jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. — Drżysz — szepnął. — Jakież to urocze._

_I wtedy powrócił oślepiający ból._

— Amy, obudź się!

Ktoś brutalnie mną potrząsał. Gwałtownie uniosłam powieki; w uszach ciągle pobrzmiewał mi własny krzyk. Poderwawszy się z łóżka, spróbowałam odepchnąć od siebie czyjeś ręce, cała dygocząc.

— Hej, hej, to ja... — Rozpoznałam głos Mike'a. — To ja, siostrzyczko. Przyśnił ci się koszmar, nic ci nie jest...

Drżącymi dłońmi dotknęłam szyi, by sprawdzić, czy nie pokrywała jej krew; do moich oczu napłynęły łzy.

— Mike? — szepnęłam. Po chwili do pokoju wpadł ktoś jeszcze.

— Amy? — zawołał gorączkowo Will. W tle pobrzmiewał odgłos kroków Dana, który niebawem również do nas dołączył. — Co się stało? Dlaczego krzyczałaś?

— Zwykły koszmar — uspokoił ich Mike i pstryknął palcami. — Will, rusz się i przynieś jej szklankę wody.

Dan podszedł bliżej łóżka ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. — Amy...

— Wszystko w porządku — oświadczyłam niemalże automatycznie, ocierając pot z czoła. — Naprawdę — dodałam, kiedy do pokoju wrócił zziajany Will. Pospiesznie podał mi szklankę wody, ale moje ręce trzęsły się do tego stopnia, że nie byłam nawet w stanie jej utrzymać. Z pomocą Mike'a, który ustabilizował moją dłoń, oplatając wokół niej swoją własną, opróżniłam naczynie trzema dużymi łykami.

— Twój krzyk mógłby obudzić umarłego — mruknął Will. — O co chodziło?

Na mojej skórze pojawiły się ciarki; objęłam się, wzruszając ramionami. — O... o głupi koszmar — skłamałam niepewnie. — O nic, o co należałoby się martwić.

Dan i Mike wymienili spojrzenia, podczas gdy ja zmieniłam pozycję.

— Chciałabym już wrócić do snu, więc... — odezwałam się cicho. Mike pocałował mnie w czoło.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, po prostu zawołaj, okej?

W odpowiedzi pokiwałam głową. Will pożegnał mnie uśmiechem, po czym obaj z Michaelem wyszli z pokoju. Zakłopotany Dan nadal stał na środku pokoju, przyglądając mi się z troską.

Odchrząknąwszy, wypalił znienacka: — Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Tak. Tak, jasne. A poczuję się jeszcze lepiej, kiedy znowu zasnę.

— No tak, racja... — przyznał cicho, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. — Dobranoc. — Skinęłam mu głową.

Zgasiwszy światło, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wciąż lekko dygocząc, sięgnęłam po swoją komórkę, ale moja ręka zamarła w połowie drogi, gdy wróciłam pamięcią do tego, co się wydarzyło.

Nie przyszedłby. Pewnie nadal był na mnie wściekły, poza tym...

Poza tym nie chciałam wyjść na słabą dziewczynkę, która nie potrafi zmierzyć się ze zwyczajnym koszmarem.

Cofnęłam więc rękę i z powrotem wślizgnęłam się pod kołdrę, zwijając się w kulę.

_Weź się w garść!,_ nakazałam sobie w duchu i zacisnęłam szczękę. Następnie zakopałam się w pościeli i zamknęłam oczy, bez przerwy recytując w myślach niezliczoną ilość wierszy, aż moje powieki stały się zbyt ciężkie, by je podnieść.

W moim śnie tuż obok mnie znajdował się Damon. Wszystko dookoła wydawało się zamglone, lecz nie przeszkodziło mi to w odnoszeniu wrażenia, że delikatnie, niczym piórko, głaskał mnie po policzku.

— Damon... — wymamrotałam.

Uśmiechnął się. — Jestem tu... — szepnął łagodnie. — Możesz spać spokojnie.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, po czym ciemność wepchnęła moje ciało w przestrzeń bez snów.

~o~

_Louis Aragon powiedział kiedyś: „Światło ma sens wyłącznie w odniesieniu do ciemności, a prawda z góry zakłada błąd. W pośrodku tych wymieszanych przeciwieństw tkwi człowiek; to one czynią jego życie cierpkim, odurzającym. Istniejemy jedynie w kategoriach tego konfliktu, w strefie, gdzie czerń ściera się z bielą"._

_Moja ciemność starła się ze światłem._

_I chcę zniknąć._

_Za jednym zamachem zdołałam skrzywdzić dwie osoby, które znaczą dla mnie wszystko. Z miłości. Ze strachu. Ze złości._

_Ale to się nie liczy. Nie jestem już nawet pewna, czy umiem jeszcze rozdzielać od siebie te uczucia._

Z prychnięciem irytacji zastukałam długopisem w mój dziennik. Kiedy dosiadła się do mnie Caroline, szybko go zatrzasnęłam.

— Znowu pogrążasz się w depresji?

— Mam do tego pełne prawo — warknęłam. — Ani Damon, ani Luke nie chcą ze mną gadać.

Uszczypnęła mnie w ramię, przez co natychmiast się skrzywiłam.

— Caroline!

— Nie zgadzam się na to, byś przemieniła się w jedną z tych dziewczyn.

— Jakich dziewczyn?

Uniosła brew. — Dobrze wiesz jakich! Tych z rodzaju: „Och, co ja biedna zrobię bez dominującego samca alfa w moim życiu?".

Obrzuciłam ją morderczym spojrzeniem. — Caroline, jeśli kiedykolwiek ważysz się pomyśleć, że taka jestem, to...

— Nie jesteś... jeszcze — zażartowała — Ale niebezpiecznie przybliżasz się do takiego stanu, więc, jako twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka, czuję się w obowiązku zatrzymać cię, zanim będzie za późno.

— Dzięki — skwitowałam sarkastycznie. Po chwili dołączyły do nas Elena i Bonnie.

— Cześć wam!

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Jak leci?

W odpowiedzi wzruszyły lekko ramionami. — A u ciebie?

Mój uśmiech nieco przygasł. — W porządku — skłamałam, starając się zabrzmieć przekonywująco, ale Elena przechyliła głowę na bok, rzucając mi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Rozmawiałaś z nim już?

Pokręciłam głową. — On... uch... nie odpowiedział wczoraj na moją wiadomość, a potem... nie chciałam... nie chciałam zawracać mu głowy — wyjąkałam.

Caroline z westchnieniem zerknęła na swój zegarek.

— Bonnie — powiedziała, ni stąd, ni zowąd dziwnie zaniepokojona. — Trening cheerleaderek, zbieraj się — zakomunikowała. — A ty miej na oku naszą melancholiczkę — zwróciła się do Eleny.

— Caroline! — zawołałam z wyrzutem, ale ona tylko puściła mi oczko, po czym obie z Bonnie skierowały kroki ku sali gimnastycznej.

— Stefan powiedział, że wrócił do domu dopiero nad ranem — odezwała się powoli Elena. Przełykając ślinę, spróbowałam zignorować ogień, który rozgorzał w mojej klatce piersiowej.

— Och... — szepnęłam cicho. Elena wyprostowała plecy.

— Ale... to z pewnością nic takiego — kontynuowała pocieszająco. — To znaczy, on nie potrafi się na ciebie wściekać...

— Oj, potrafi — przerwałam jej wypranym z emocji głosem. — Zdecydowanie potrafi.

— Amy...

— Powiedziałam mu, że nie jestem Katherine — wypaliłam. — Wiedziałam, że to zakazany temat, ale i tak musiałam go poruszyć, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał.

Na dłuższy moment zapadło milczenie; ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. — Schrzaniłam sprawę.

— Wcale nie! — zaprotestowała Elena. — Oczywiście, że nie!

— Nie? — Uniosłam głowę. — Elena, proszę, racz mnie oświecić i zdradź, jakim cudem możesz sądzić, że nie schrzaniłam sprawy?

— Wspomniałaś o Katherine. No i co z tego? Oboje wpadliście w złość. Jestem przekonana, że Damon...

— ...mnie wysłucha? — dokończyłam, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Na pewno mamy na myśli tego samego Damona? Wyższego od nas, ciemnowłosego, niebieskookiego? — zadrwiłam. — Damon nie słucha nikogo, Elena, to wbrew jego naturze!

— Gdybyś parę miesięcy temu spytała mnie o zdanie, powiedziałabym ci, że Damon za nic w świecie nie zwiąże się z kimś na poważnie, a teraz... — Machnęła ręką. — Życie potrafi zaskoczyć.

— Gdybyś parę miesięcy temu opowiedziała mi o połowie tych wszystkich rzeczy, które się teraz dzieją, uznałabym cię za wariatkę — zripostowałam. — Mój chłopak-wampir i ja wdaliśmy się w kłótnię z powodu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela-łowcy. Wspomniany chłopak-wampir nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, bo w trakcie sprzeczki napomknęłam coś o jego byłej dziewczynie-wampirzycy, która _notabene_ przemieniła go w wampira. — Zamilkłam na chwilę. — Mam poważne zastrzeżenia co do kierunku, który obrało moje życie.

Elena się zaśmiała. — Znam to z autopsji... — mruknęła. — Moje życie było kiedyś całkiem proste.

— Moje też, dopóki nie pojawił się w nim Damon: tajemniczy, mroczny, wampiryczny, sprawiający, że twój poziom estrogenów zaczyna wariować. — Wyszczerzyłam zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — Ale mimo to nie zamieniłabym te-... — Urwałam w pół słowa i na powrót przybrałam poważną minę, przypomniawszy sobie, co doprowadziło do tej rozmowy. Utkwiłam wzrok w kolanach.

— Chcesz, żebym z nim pogadała?

Pospiesznie pokręciłam głową. — Ja nawaliłam, ja to naprawię — uznałam. — Zmuszę go, żeby mnie wysłuchał...

— Tak, oto ta silna Amy, którą wszyscy znamy!

— ...a jeśli nie, wyślę mu SMS-a. Bardziej żenujące, ale mniej męczące.

— Albo i nie.

~o~

Na okazję do spotkania z nim nie musiałam czekać zbyt długo.

Przypuszczałam, że podziękowania za to należały się Caroline, gdyż to ona nalegała, byśmy po skończonych lekcjach udali się do „Grilla". A skoro nikt nie umiał jej odmówić, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie i ja przystaliśmy na tę propozycję.

Ale oczywiście, tuż po tym, gdy wkroczyłam do środka, natychmiast zamarłam, po czym obróciłam się na pięcie, by bezzwłocznie stamtąd wybiec. I wtedy to na drodze stanęła mi Caroline.

— A ty dokąd się wybierasz?

— Na zewnątrz — Kiedy spróbowałam wykonać krok naprzód, stanęła dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie.

— Amy! — syknęła.

— No co?

— Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie możesz unikać go w nieskończoność!

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Ja wcale... Po prostu... To nie... — wyjąkałam. — Po prostu... poczekam, aż znajdę odpowiednie słowa.

Przewróciwszy oczami, chwyciła mnie za ramię i z powrotem wciągnęła do baru. Po chwili z zaciśniętymi zębami ruszyłam ku niemu na nogach jak z waty i usiadłam na barowym stołku.

— Cześć... — przywitałam się ledwie słyszalnym głosem, ale oczywiście i tak to usłyszał.

— Hej — odparł i upił łyk swojej whiskey. Nerwowym ruchem włożyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— No to... ładną dziś mamy pogodę...

Obrócił głowę, aby rzucić mi dziwne spojrzenie. — To nazywasz „znajdowaniem odpowiednich słów"?

Uniosłam brwi. — Podsłuchiwałeś?

— Jeszcze do tego nie przywykłaś?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, przygryzając dolną wargę. — Ja... — Odchrząknęłam. — Damon...

— Czemu aż tak ci zależy? — Zaskoczył mnie surowy ton jego głosu. — Na nim? Poważnie, Złotowłosa, dlaczego jest dla ciebie aż taki ważny?

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, starając się sformułować satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. — Damon, to... — Umilkłam na moment. — Po prostu jest.

— Ale nie możesz podać mi powodu.

— Nie wszystko musi mieć jakiś powód! — powiedziałam błagalnie. — Popatrz, wiem, że to, z czym wczoraj wyskoczyłam... było chwytem poniżej pasa, ale proszę cię, żebyś mi zaufał.

— Jasne...

Przez jakiś czas oboje milczeliśmy. Nagle gazeta, którą zobaczyłam na kontuarze, spowodowała, że moje serce drgnęło.

— O nie... — wymamrotałam, podniósłszy ją, żeby przeskanować tekst wzrokiem. — Nie, nie, nie...

— Co?

Pokręciłam głową, czując w brzuchu znajomy ucisk strachu. — Kolejny atak... — szepnęłam. — Posłuchaj tego: „Ciało Bethany Mill odnaleziono w pobliżu lasu". — Kiedy zerknęłam na zdjęcie zabitej dziewczyny, zaczęły piec mnie oczy. — Znowu po mnie przyszli i kogoś skrzywdzili. Znowu...

— Amy...

— O Boże... — powtarzałam pod nosem. — O mój...

— Amy! — Damon potrząsnął mną za ramiona. — Nikt po ciebie nie przyszedł.

— Jak możesz tak twierdzić? — zawołałam. — Przeczytaj to: „śmierć na skutek utraty krwi, w pobliżu...".

— To nie oni za tym stoją.

— Damon, oczywiście, że oni! — upierałam się; groził mi rychły napad hiperwentylacji. — Musimy... muszę...

— Ja to zrobiłem.

Pełne zrozumienie tych słów zajęło mi dłuższy moment; gdy wreszcie dotarł do mnie ich sens, bezwiednie upuściłam gazetę. Odniosłam także wrażenie, że mój żołądek zmienił swoje położenie, jakbym spadała ze znacznej wysokości.

— C-Co? — wykrztusiłam, walcząc z niespodziewanymi zawrotami głowy. — Przepraszam, musiałam źle usłyszeć...

— W tej chwili nikt na ciebie nie poluje — powiedział spokojnie. — To ja zabiłem wczoraj tę dziewczynę.

Na około minutę zastygłam w bezruchu. Każda kość w moim ciele zdawała się tkwić sztywno w stawie, uniemożliwiając mi zmienienie pozycji.

— Nie zrobiłeś tego... — wyszeptałam błagalnie. — Proszę... Damon, _błagam_, powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś...

Wpatrywał się we swoimi niebieskimi oczami, ale nie zareagował.

— O Boże... — Zrobiłam krok do tyłu. — Nie, ty... ty nie mogłeś... — Nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie niczego więcej, więc odwróciłam się i biegiem wypadłam z „Grilla". Nie dotarłam daleko, kiedy na niego wpadłam. Wszystko dookoła wydawało się rozmazane; w moim gardle pojawiła się niewidzialna gruda. Cofając się, wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby nie próbował mnie dotykać.

— Czy ty jesteś poważna? — zapytał z furią.

— Zabiłeś ją!

— Wiedziałaś, z kim masz do czynienia — warknął. — Czego się spodziewałaś? Ostrzegłem cię już na samym początku.

Pokręciłam głową. — Nie, ty... — Urwałam. — Powiedziałeś, że...

— Powiedziałem, że to Stefan żywi się krwią zwierząt — przypomniał. — I że to nie ja zaatakowałem twojego brata. Nie wspomniałem niczego o niepiciu ludzkiej krwi.

— Powiedziałeś, że wymazujesz to z ich pamięci! — krzyknęłam. — Nie, że... — Mruganiem powstrzymałam łzy. — Damon, błagam, ty nie możesz być mordercą... — poprosiłam. — Proszę, po prostu... nie możesz... Nie mogłeś jej zabić.

Zacisnął szczękę. — Musiałem wyładować na kimś tę złość, pozbyć się tego... głodu — wydusił przez zęby. — Wolałabyś, żeby padło na twojego drogiego przyjaciela?

Poczułam się tak, jakby krew w moich żyłach zamarzła i przemieniła się w drobne kryształki. Damon przybliżył się do mnie o krok, ale ja odruchowo się cofnęłam.

— Amy...

— Co dokładnie różni cię od tamtych wampirów? — spytałam, wciąż kompletnie zszokowana. Uniósł brew.

— Nie krzywdzę cię, tak na dobry początek.

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś!

Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. — A myślałaś że jak to wygląda? — kłapnął. — Hę? Sądziłaś, że to tylko nieśmiertelność i super-moce? Nie jesteś w jakimś romansidle, Amy, nieśmiertelność ma swoją cenę!

Wierzchem dłoni otarłam załzawione policzki.— Nie przypuszczałam, że nasze kłótnie będziesz odreagowywał zabijaniem niewinnych ludzi — odparłam. — Nie przypuszczałam, że ta cena okaże się czymś, w czym będę miała swój udział.

— Przestań się oszukiwać — oznajmił chłodno. — Po prostu nie chciałaś brać tego pod uwagę. Ale w głębi duszy zawsze wiedziałaś. — Na jego twarzy pojawił się fałszywy uśmieszek. — Witamy w prawdziwym świecie, w którym ludziom dzieje się krzywda, Złotowłosa. Najwyższa pora, żebyś otworzyła oczy.

~o~o~


	46. Czy to pragnienie wystarczy?

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLVI ~**

— Amy!

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, ale to zignorowałam; nie otworzyłam nawet oczu, nie przerywając słuchania muzyki.

— Dobra, wiesz co... — zagderał znajomy głos. Sekundę później bez zaproszenia wtargnięto do mojej sypialni i ściągnięto ze mnie kołdrę.

— Caroline!

— Mam już tego powyżej uszu! Wstawaj, natychmiast! — Położyła ręce na biodrach, nerwowo potupując. — _Natychmiast_, Amy!

— Nie chcę... — sprzeciwiłam się słabym głosem. Prychnęła, wyraźnie zirytowana.

— Której części stwierdzenia: „Nie pozwolę ci zamienić się w jedną z tych dziewczyn" nie zrozumiałaś? — spytała i pociągnęła mnie za ramię. — Amy!

— Co?

— Od dwóch dni wysłuchuję twoich śpiewek w stylu: „Ach, jakie ze mnie biedactwo, mój chłopak to totalny dupek"! — Usiadła na brzegu łóżka. — Załapałam: posprzeczałaś się z Damon i nie chcesz...

— ...o tym rozmawiać — dokończyłam obojętnie.

— Okej, przecież o nic nie pytam! — odparła. — Ale naprawdę musisz wziąć się w garść. Poważnie!

Podczas gdy ona zajęła się odsłanianiem zasłon, ja powoli podniosłam się na nogi.

— Za pół godziny wychodzimy do szkoły, więc lepiej się pospiesz! — zaśpiewała jeszcze, nim w końcu zostawiła mnie samą. Westchnąwszy, z powrotem runęłam na łóżko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wzięłam głęboki oddech, przeczesałam palcami włosy i wstałam po raz kolejny. Po dowleczeniu się do szafy, wyciągnęłam z niej jakąś bluzkę i dżinsy, które odrzuciłam na łóżko. Następnie odsunęłam szufladę i...

Och.

Sięgnąwszy po teczkę, otworzyłam ją i dotknęłam znajdującej się w niej płyty CD; przesuwając koniuszki palców po gładkiej powierzchni, usłyszałam wołanie Caroline:

— Amy? Tylko mi nie mów, że wróciłaś do łóżka, bo inaczej...!

— Jestem na nogach, jestem na nogach! — odkrzyknęłam. Po tych słowach pospiesznie odłożyłam teczkę na miejsce i zatrzasnęłam szufladę.

Przygotowanie się do wyjścia zajęło mi kwadrans. Kiedy skończyłam, zeszłam na dół. Monica stała za wysepką kuchenną, Dan czytał gazetę, a Mike i Will pili swoje kawy. Na mój widok Caroline odetchnęła z ulgą. „Nareszcie!" — wyczytałam z ruchu jej warg.

— Dzień dobry — wymamrotałam, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek.

— Dobry — mruknął Will.

Za pośrednictwem ostrzegawczych spojrzeń Caroline poinformowała mnie, że nie wspomniała o mojej kłótni ani Willowi, ani nikomu innemu.

— Cześć! — zaświergotała Monica. Spróbowawszy się do niej uśmiechnąć, zabrałam się za robienie sobie kawy. — Amy, jest coś, o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać — kontynuowała. Moja ręka momentalnie zamarła w powietrzu. Zapowiadały się kłopoty.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiłam się, usiłując zachować spokój. Popatrzyłam pytająco na Mike'a, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymałam tylko jedną z jego dziwacznych min.

— Naprawdę — potwierdziła Monica i klasnęła w dłonie. — Uznałam, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy oficjalnie poznali tego okrytego niesławą Damona!

Przez kilka sekund gapiłam się na nią w milczeniu. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskałam głos, zdołałam wymówić zaledwie trzy słowa:

— Że co, proszę?

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. — Przygotowuję coś specjalnego na obiad, więc może powinien... do nas dołączyć. Dziś wieczorem.

_O Boże. O mój..._

— To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł — mruknęłam, bezgłośnie błagając Caroline o pomoc. — T-To znaczy... — wyjąkałam — prawda, chłopaki?

Will skinął głową. — O tak, jeśli o to chodzi, całkowicie ją popieram.

— Williamie! — oburzyła się Monica. — Uważam, że wszyscy powinniśmy poznać człowieka, któremu powierzamy naszą Amy.

— Jeśli go poznamy, to będzie znaczyło, że... — Na twarzy Mike'a pojawił się grymas. — Rany, Amy, nie chcę poznawać twojego chłopaka. I nie chcę, żebyś w ogóle jakiegoś miała! Koniec, kropka!

Przewróciłam oczami. — Serio, Mike?

— Absolutnie!

— A ja sądzę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł — wtrącił Dan, obserwując, jak pokazuję Mike'owi język. — To znaczy, jeśli go poznamy, to może... no nie wiem, będę czuł się nieco bardziej... komfortowo, gdy z nim przebywasz.

— Jak to się stało, że urosłaś już na tyle, by mieć chłopaków? — zawył Mike. Zignorowawszy go, popatrzyłam niedowierzająco na Dana.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Dan, nie zachęcaj jej! Ona nie powinna się z nikim spotykać! Chłopaki to zło wcielone!

— Mike, Mike... — westchnęła Caroline, kręcąc głową. — I pomyśleć, że ty też byłeś kiedyś czyimś chłopakiem...

— No właśnie, dlatego wiem, o czym mówię. Sam miałem parę złych... myśli... o... — Nagle zamilkł. — Jeśli on myśli o tobie podobnie, przysięgam na Boga, że go zabiję.

— Mike! — zawołałyśmy obie z Caroline. Will zachichotał.

— W porządku, czyli wszystko ustalone — stwierdziła Monica. — Powiedz mu, żeby wpadł o siódmej.

— Ale...

— Rusz się, Amy, bo spóźnimy się do szkoły — odezwała się Caroline, ciągnąc mnie w stronę wyjścia.

— Ludzie, ja nie żartuję, to nie jest dobry pomysł...

— Na razie, Amy! — pożegnał się Dan. W następnej chwili Caroline zamknęła za nami drzwi.

— Powiedz mi, że to się nie stało — zaskomlałam, usadowiwszy się na siedzeniu pasażera; Caroline uruchomiła silnik.

— Niestety, stało się. — Wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — O rany, czego bym nie dała, aby zobaczyć Damona w takiej sytuacji...

Gwałtownie się wyprostowałam; w mojej głowie zaświtała świetna myśl. — Hej, dlaczego się do nas nie przyłączysz? — zaproponowałam. — Byłoby wtedy mniej... niezręcznie?

Na sekundę obróciła ku mnie głowę. — Ustaliłam już z Bonnie, że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzę z nią — odparła przepraszająco. — Ale obiecaj, że później do mnie zadzwonisz i wszystko mi opowiesz, okej?

Odpowiedziałam jej jękiem.

— Zabij mnie. Proszę?

Oczywiście nie okazała się na tyle miła, żeby to zrobić, więc w trakcie pierwszej przerwy musiałam się trochę wysilić i odszukać Elenę i Stefana.

Którzy ewidentnie zaczęli mieć poważne zastrzeżenia co do mojej równowagi psychicznej.

— Obiad? — Elena przyglądała mi się ze zdumieniem. — Z Damonem?

— Z tobą, Stefanem _i_ Damonem — uściśliłam błagalnym tonem. — Elena, nie możemy zostawić Damona i moich braci samych. Ktoś z pewnością nie wyjdzie z naszego domu żywy!

Stefan otworzył usta, pewnie po to, aby zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślił i nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

— Widzisz? — zwróciłam się do Eleny. — No dalej, Elena, błagam was na kolanach!

— Rozmawiałaś już z Damonem? — zapytał Stefan. Pokręciłam głową.

— Zamierzam iść do was po szkole — odpowiedziałam, unikając jego spojrzenia. Po chwili jednak podniosłam wzrok. — Bo on... jest w domu, racja?

— Mhm.

— To świetnie — skwitowałam. — Wyśmienicie. Trzeba myśleć optymistycznie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że bardziej starasz się przekonać do tego siebie niż mnie?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — No cóż, żeby przekonać do czegoś kogoś, najpierw należy przekonać do tego samego siebie.

~o~

Kiedy pukałam do ogromnych drzwi pensjonatu Salvatore'ów, trzęsły mi się ręce. Starając się zapanować nad oddechem, cofnęłam się o krok, czekając, aż wejście się otworzy. To nie tak, że bałam się tego, co zrobi. Wiedziałam, że nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził. Bałam się raczej...

...stanięcia z nim twarzą w twarz. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Bałam się tego, co _ja_ zrobię, gdy go zobaczę.

Niebawem ukazał się w progu we własnej osobie. Początkowo sprawiał wrażenie lekko zaskoczonego moim widokiem, ale szybko ukrył wszelkie zmieszanie.

— Witam — przywitał się. Odetchnęłam.

— Hej — odparłam, próbując brzmieć na opanowaną. — Mogę wejść?

Przesunął się w bok, żeby wpuścić mnie do środka. Wkroczywszy do salonu, przeczesałam palcami włosy.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał rzeczowo. Przygryzłam wargę; jak niby miałam zachować spokój, kiedy każda komórka w moim ciele krzykiem nakazywała mi się do niego przybliżyć? Dotknąć go, napawać się jego zapachem...

— Amy? — Dźwięk jego głosu na powrót sprowadził mnie do rzeczywistości. Odchrząknęłam.

— Um... — Przerwałam na moment. — No cóż, coś się stało... ty... uch... — wyjąkałam. — Gratulacje, zostałeś zaproszony na obiad do mojego domu. Hura.

Zmarszczył czoło. — Chwila... że co?

Zamknęłam oczy, modląc się w duchu, po czym otworzyłam je ponownie. — Cóż, Monica... wiesz, jaka ona jest. Najwyraźniej uznała, że dobrze by było, gdybyś... — przełknęłam ślinę — oficjalnie poznał moich braci. Więc...

— Chcesz, żebym poznał twoich braci?

— Nie ja, Monica — sprostowałam pospiesznie. — Ty... naprawdę... nie musisz... Mogę im powiedzieć, że jesteś zajęty albo coś. Oni po prostu sądzą, że my... — Znowu urwałam, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Bo czy nadal byliśmy razem? Czy z naszego związku coś jeszcze zostało?

— Nie obawiasz się, że mogę kogoś zabić? — zakpił. Westchnęłam.

— Elena i Stefan też są zaproszeni. — Uznałam, że najlepiej go zignorować. — Pomyślałam sobie, że ich obecność uczyni sytuację mniej... niezręczną.

W pomieszczeniu zapadło milczenie. Wkrótce Damon wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra. O której mam się stawić?

— O siódmej. Uch... jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie potraw?

Wygiąwszy wargi w uśmiechu, pokręcił głową.

— Okej — odezwałam się cicho. — No to na razie.

— No to na razie — powtórzył. Wyminęłam go, kierując się ku wyjściu, ale zanim sobie poszłam, przystanęłam jeszcze przy drzwiach.

— Damon?

— Tak?

Poluzowałam uścisk na klamce i obróciłam się.

— Czy... żałujesz tego? Tego, co się jej przytrafiło? — Nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na wypowiedzenie: „Tego, co jej zrobiłeś?". Gdy cierpliwie czekałam na jego odpowiedź, serce podchodziło mi do gardła. Obdarzył mnie fałszywym uśmiechem, bezczelnie patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

— Nie sądzę, że chcesz znać prawdziwą odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Każde jego słowo boleśnie wbijało się w moją skórę. Opuściwszy głowę, przymknęłam powieki, po czym przełknęłam ślinę i ponownie je uniosłam, zadzierając wysoko podbródek. Chwilę później głęboko odetchnęłam i przekręciłam klamkę, a następnie wyszłam na zewnątrz i trzasnęłam za sobą drzwiami.

Pozbieranie się zajęło mi parę sekund. Dokonawszy tego, ciężkim krokiem powlokłam się do domu.

~o~

— Elena i Stefan? — spytała Monica. — Ale Amy, ja myślałam, że to spotkanie rodzinne!

Już otworzyłam usta, żeby odparować: „Więc w takim razie czego ty tu szukasz?", ale w porę zacisnęłam zęby i ostatecznie nie skomentowałam jej uwagi.

— Będę... u siebie — oświadczyłam powoli. — Wiesz, muszę się przebrać i takie tam.

— Och, chcesz ładnie dla niego wyglądać... — Puściła mi oczko. — W porządku, zawołam cię, kiedy nasi goście się pojawią!

Westchnąwszy, skierowałam kroki na górę. Gdy znalazłam się w swoim pokoju, podeszłam do szafy i szybko się przebrałam. Następnie z wahaniem otworzyłam szufladę.

Ciągle tam była. Teczka. Moja przeszłość.

Przeszłość, której nawet nie pamiętałam.

Zabawne, jak cholernie bałam się własnej przeszłości. Mojej ówczesnej osobowości.

Może po zmierzeniu się z tym strachem czekała mnie... wolność; żadnych powodów do obaw, nic, od czego musiałabym uciekać. Może miało to uczynić mnie silniejszą. Jak powiedział Charles Dickens: „Nawet najmocniejsza stal musi przejść przez najgorętszy ogień".

Ale co wtedy, gdy spalę się w tym ogniu na popiół?

Po chwili rozległo się pukanie. Zasunęłam szufladę. — Proszę?

W utworzonej pomiędzy drzwiami a futryną szczelinie ukazała się głowa Eleny.

— Hej — przywitała się z uśmiechem. — Już jesteśmy.

— Dziękuję, że przyszliście — powiedziałam, uścisnąwszy ją. Niebawem schodziłyśmy na dół. Nagle stanęłam jak wryta. — Chwila, Stefan...

— Will zaprosił go do środka — uspokoiła mnie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. — Wszystko będzie dobrze — dodała szeptem, w pocieszającym geście ściskając moje ramię.

Westchnęłam. — Miałabyś coś przeciwko przypominaniu mi o tym od czasu do czasu?

Zaśmiała się, po czym obie ruszyłyśmy w stronę kuchni, żeby pomóc przy przenoszeniu jedzenia na stół.

Zaledwie pięć minut zajęło mi zrozumienie, że to spotkanie zakończy się katastrofą. Pięć minut. Pięć ekstremalnie dotkliwych minut.

— No to... Damon — odezwała się Monica po chwili głuchej ciszy — co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie?

Damon obdarzył ją swoim uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. — Polować.

Momentalnie zaczęłam się krztusić. Will popatrzył na mnie dziwnie.

— Nie ten kanał... — wykaszlałam, wskazując na gardło. Mike odchrząknął.

— Polowanie, hę? Interesujące hobby.

— Cóż mogę rzecz... — odparł z namysłem Damon. — Czuję się tak, jakbym... nie mógł bez tego żyć.

Mike zwrócił się twarzą do Dana. — Pamiętasz te polowania na jelenie, na które zabierał nas wujek?

— Jasne — potwierdził z uśmiechem Dan. Will prychnął, przez co rzuciłam mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Zawsze zostawiali mnie w domu — wyjaśnił.

— Bo byłeś trochę za głośny, Will — przypomniał mu Mike, szczerząc się. — Przez ciebie wszystkie zwierzęta wiedziały, że znajdowaliśmy się w pobliżu...

— Może wybierzemy się kiedyś na małe polowanko, jeśli mielibyście ochotę? — zaoferował Damon. Mike gorączkowo pokiwał głową, podczas gdy ja się na nich gapiłam.

— Zdaje się, że minęły już wieki...

— NIE! — wykrzyknęłam bezwiednie, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych przy stole. Zamrugałam, z lekka oszołomiona, w pełni uświadamiając sobie swój niespodziewany wybuch. — T-To... to znaczy — wyjąkałam — biedne, biedne zwierzęta. Prawda? Nie macie prawa... zabijać ich jedynie dlatego, że w jakiś sposób was to odpręża. — Zerknęłam ze złością w stronę Damona. — To czyste okrucieństwo.

Damon uniósł brwi. — Wyjaśniłem ci to już, Amy. Tak po prostu działa natura. Istnieje coś takiego jak łańcuch pokarmowy.

— Tak, ale wy zbyt szybko pozbywacie się ogniw tego łańcucha — zripostowałam spiętym głosem.

— Prędzej czy później i tak zostałyby zabite, czy to przez inne zwierzęta, czy przez choroby — odpowiedział podobnym do mojego tonem. — Jedni giną, drudzy żyją. Taka już naturalna kolej rzeczy.

— Inne zwierzęta zabijają, bo muszą coś jeść. Tobie... to znaczy, kłusownikom natomiast zabijanie sprawia jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z naturalną koleją rzeczy.

— Och, więc ty nie...

— Monica, kurczak smakuje nieziemsko — przerwała Damonowi Elena, uśmiechając się do Moniki. — Czy mogłabym poprosić o małą dokładkę?

— Och, oczywiście! — zgodziła się pogodnie Monica i nałożyła dodatkową porcję na jej talerz, po czym chwyciła butelkę wina.

— Dolać komuś?

— Ja poproszę — odezwaliśmy się jednocześnie ze Stefanem, podnosząc nasze kieliszki.

— No to polujesz... — podsumował Mike. — Co jeszcze mógłbyś...?

— Czemu nie włączymy telewizora? — zagłuszyłam go. — Przydałoby nam się trochę... telewizji... prawda?

— Oczywiście! — poparła mnie Elena. — Telewizja. Świetny pomysł.

— Tak... — mruknął Damon, kiedy po włączeniu odbiornika wróciłam na swoje miejsce. — Wiecie, wczoraj o tej porze natrafiłem na jakimś kanale na jeden ze swoich ulubionych filmów, być może o nim słyszeliście, „Wywiad z wampirem?".

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, przełykając duży łyk swojego drinka. — Mamy więcej wina?

— Och, oglądałam to! — zakomunikowała z podekscytowaniem Monica. W międzyczasie ja złapałam butelkę z winem, żeby ponownie napełnić mój kieliszek. Elena gestem ręki poprosiła, żebym jej także nalała.

— Czyli lubisz filmy o wampirach?

— Tylko te dobre — uściślił Damon, upiwszy łyk swojego wina. — Żadnego błyszczenia ani nic z tych rzeczy. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, „Wywiad z wampirem" to klasyk. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Chociaż Louis to taka nudna postać... — Kątem oka zerknął na Stefana. — Kogoś mi przypomina.

_Czy to jakiś przeklęty koszmar?_

— No dajcie spokój — kontynuował. — Gdybym był wampirem, nie pożywiałbym się z pudli albo szczurów, nie zgadzacie się?

Tym razem to Stefan zaczął kaszleć. Poklepałam go po plecach, przykuwając uwagę Moniki.

— Czy kurczak jest za ostry lub coś?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczyła pospiesznie Elena. Stefan pokręcił głową.

— Zakrztuszenie. — Odchrząknął. — Przepraszam.

— Nie byłaś kiedyś wielką fanką Draculi, skarbie? — zapytał Dan Monicę. Kiwnęła głową.

— Jako nastolatka uwielbiałam tę książkę — przyznała powoli. — Zawsze uważałam ją za... interesującą.

Zacisnęłam zęby. — Tak, niesamowite, co? — odezwałam się. — Wiecie, co zawsze ciekawiło mnie w postaci Draculi najbardziej? Jego hipnotyczne moce. — Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do Dana. — To znaczy, kto nie chciałby posiadać zdolności kontrolowania umysłów? Racja? Można by zmuszać ludzi do zapominania albo... czegokolwiek — zakończyłam nieskładnie. Mike przełknął łyk wina.

— Racja...

Gdy Elena nadepnęła mi pod stołem na stopę, utkwiłam wzrok w swoim talerzu. Następnie w milczeniu obserwowałam Damona i Willa rozpoczynających kolejną rozmowę.

Po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność godzinie Stefan ogłosił, że powinni już wracać do domu, więc wszyscy się podnieśliśmy i ruszyliśmy ku wyjściu.

— Ja... odprowadzę was jeszcze kawałek — zaproponowałam i zamknęłam za nami drzwi. Na sekundę oparłszy się o nie plecami, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Kiedy we czwórkę zeszliśmy z werandy, Elena obróciła się do mnie ze słowami: — Do zobaczenia jutro, Amy. — Uśmiechnęła się. Objęłam ją.

— Tak, wielkie dzięki. — Odsunęłam się od niej i uścisnęłam Stefana. — Tobie też. Naprawdę.

— Nie ma za co — zapewnił. — Do jutra. — Skinąwszy głową, przez chwilę patrzyłam, jak się oddalali. Następnie zwróciłam się twarzą do Damona.

— Rozum ci odjęło? — szepnęłam natarczywie. — Oni nie są głupi, Damon! Po co wyskoczyłeś z tą całą gadką na temat wampirów?

Przewrócił oczami. — Spokojnie, niczego nie zrozumieli.

— Ale mogli! — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wiesz, co by ci zrobili, gdyby tak się stało, ty...? Chcesz wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci?

Wzruszył ramionami. — Nikomu nie stała się krzywda, Złotowłosa, wstrzymaj się jeszcze z tym atakiem serca.

Pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową. — Jesteś niemożliwy... — mruknęłam. — Poważnie, Damon, tylko dlatego zgodziłeś się tu przyjść?

Popatrzył mi w oczy. — Naprawdę uważasz, że zgodziłbym się na to jedynie po to, aby cię torturować?

Objęłam się ramionami. — Spójrz, nie chcę... nie chcę, żeby odkryli twoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Nie zrozumieliby.

— A ty? — spytał znienacka. Uniosłam wzrok.

— Co?

— Czy ty rozumiesz?

Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. — Nie rozumiem powodu, dla którego mógłbyś chcieć kogoś zabić, jeśli o to ci chodzi — odparłam powoli. — Ale wiesz co? Miałeś rację. Nie chciałam brać pod uwagę, że... — Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nie chciałam brać pod uwagę, że będziesz zabijał ludzi, bo... szczerze mówiąc, Damon, nie wiedziałam, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nadal nie wiem. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Chcę... — Umilkłam na moment, czując gorąco na policzkach. — Wciąż chcę z tobą być, chcę, żeby... znowu łączyło nas to, co kiedyś, czymkolwiek to nie było, ale nie wiem, jak uporać się z tym rozlewem krwi. — Zwilżyłam wargi, przeczesując palcami włosy; w uszach dudniło mi bicie własnego serca.

Przybliżył się do mnie o krok, podczas gdy ja odruchowo się cofnęłam.

— Amy... — odezwał się ochryple.

— Jutro obejrzę nagranie — zakomunikowałam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. — Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, żebym cię o tym uprzedziła, więc... — W konsekwencji mojej małej przemowy stopniowo zalewała mnie fala paniki. Przełknęłam ślinę, przyglądając mu się; początkowo sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego, ale już po chwili dotarło do niego, co miałam na myśli.

— Jesteś pewna? — spytał łagodnie. Skinęłam głową.

— Chcę... chcę je zobaczyć. — Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Pora poznać dawną mnie. Nie mogę dłużej od niej uciekać.

— Okej... — Powoli skinął głową. — W porządku.

Staliśmy tak naprzeciwko siebie. Parę sekund później Damon zachichotał.

— Monica nie spuszcza nas z oczu.

Westchnęłam. — Tak jak podejrzewałam... — wymamrotałam. — Powinnam chyba wrócić już do środka, więc...

— Tak, lepiej to zrób. — Obdarzył mnie swoim uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Kiedy przemówił po raz kolejny, zdawało się, że jego głos pieścił moje imię: — Dobranoc, Amy.

W reakcji na znajome drgnięcie serca machinalnie uniosłam kąciki ust.

— Dobranoc, Damon.

~o~o~


	47. Gdzie jest mój rozum?

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLVII ~**

— Zdaje się, że nie poszło aż tak źle — stwierdziłam i usiadłam na łóżku, przyciskając telefon do ucha. Po drugiej stronie linii rozległo się westchnienie Caroline.

— Tak, o tym poinformował mnie już Will — odparła. — Teraz chcę poznać szczegóły tego, co stało się _po_ obiedzie.

— Co...? Nic się nie stało! Po prostu... rozmawialiśmy.

— A potem?

— A potem sobie poszedł. Poważnie, Caroline, czego innego się spodziewałaś?

Prychnęła. — Jesteś niemo-... chwila, Elena, nie to, nie spodoba jej się.

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło. — Elena tam jest?

— Tak, i Bonnie — dodała. — Tak się zastanawiałam, czy ty też nie mogłabyś do mnie wpaść, żebyśmy... spędziły razem trochę czasu?

Rzuciłam okiem na zegarek. — Dopiero co się obudziłam, Caroline.

— No i?

Z westchnieniem pokręciłam głową. — Nieważne. Zaraz ruszam w drogę.

— Hura, do zobaczenia! — pożegnała się i przerwała połączenie. Jęknąwszy, podniosłam się na nogi.

Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, przekonałam się, że Caroline nie kłamała — pomimo wczesnej pory Bonnie i Elena rzeczywiście już u niej były, wyglądając na niezmiernie pochłonięte szukaniem czegoś w Internecie.

— Hej, co się dzieje?

— Planujemy twoją imprezę urodzinową — usłyszałam. Przez moment gapiłam się na nie bez słowa.

— Moją imprezę urodzinową?

— Tak — potwierdziła Caroline. — Mam parę pomysłów, ale jeszcze się waham. Wolałabyś las, ognisko i tym podobne rzeczy czy coś bardziej... w mieście?

— Skąd wiesz, kiedy mam urodziny?

— Hej, Caroline, co powiesz na „noc w Hollywood"?

Mruknęła w zamyśleniu. — Brzmi nieźle... Szukajcie dalej.

— A balanga w stylu retro?

— Hę, wspaniały pomysł! — zawołała Caroline, podczas gdy ja ciągle czekałam, aż raczy mi odpowiedzieć. — Okej, wpisuję go na listę.

— Will się wygadał, prawda?

— Policjanci i złodzieje?

— Dziewczyny... hej!

— A może przyjęcie z nawiązaniem do „Playboya"?

— Nie ma mowy! — sprzeciwiłam się pospiesznie. Caroline przewróciła oczami.

— Kończysz osiemnaście lat, Amy! — przypomniała z podekscytowaniem. — To... to... kamień milowy w twoim życiu, naprawdę ważne wydarzenie!

— Dobra, dobra... — Uniosłam ręce. — Zgadzam się z tobą. I zamierzam należycie to uczcić, tylko że... nie przypuszczałam, że... no wiesz, moja impreza będzie duża i tematyczna.

— To źle przypuszczałaś — skwitowała z kocim uśmiechem. Opadłam na kanapę.

— Caroline, grono moich znajomych nie zalicza się do najszerszych, więc jak w ogó-...? — Dzwonek do drzwi nie pozwolił mi dokończyć zdania. Gdy Caroline opuściła salon, żeby otworzyć, popatrzyłam na Bonnie i Elenę.

— W porządku, ją potrafię zrozumieć, ale wy dwie?

Bonnie wzruszyła ramionami, a Elena wygięła wargi w uśmiechu, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. — Jak wspomniała Caroline, to naprawdę ważne wydarzenie.

— Jasne... — mruknęłam, wstając z sofy, by również wyjść na korytarz. — Caroline, tak dla twojej wiadomo-... — Urwałam w pół słowa, zobaczywszy, kto jeszcze stał przy wejściu. — Luke? — odezwałam się, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. — C-Co... co ty tutaj robisz?

Caroline obróciła się ku mnie na pięcie. — Uch... On tylko... przyniósł mi parę rzeczy na twoje urodziny — wymamrotała. — Dzięki, nawiasem mówiąc.

— Tak, nie ma sprawy — zapewnił cicho Luke; nawet na mnie nie zerknął. — Więc, jeśli to wszystko, lepiej już pójdę. Na razie.

Odwróciwszy się, zaczął się oddalać. Po chwili wyminęłam Caroline i biegiem go dogoniłam.

— Luke, zaczekaj! — krzyknęłam. Zatrzymał się i zwrócił do mnie twarzą.

— Tak?

Zwilżyłam wargi i wzięłam głęboki wdech, przybliżając się do niego o krok. — Uch... pomagasz Caroline przy planowaniu mojej imprezy urodzinowej?

Nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie powinieneś raczej przeklinać dnia, w którym się urodziłam? — spytałam. Kąciki jego ust powędrowały w górę.

— Chyba na to nie wygląda, co?

Zamrugałam w osłupieniu. — Wiesz co? Trzeba jakoś nazwać tę twoją drugą osobowość.

— Moją... co?

— To! — zawołałam. — Unikasz mnie od tamtego wypadku... nie, chwila, odkąd wróciłam do Mystic Falls, a teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie pomagasz Caroline przy moich urodzinach? Serio? Stajesz się prawdziwym mistrzem w tym całym „wysyłaniu sprzecznych sygnałów"!

— Amy, nie ma żadnych sprzecznych sygnałów ani niczego takiego... — mruknął. — To... to po prostu wymaga czasu. I tyle.

— Co wymaga czasu?

— Powtórne przywyknięcie do... mojego wcześniejszego grania.

Zamilkłam na chwilę. — Grania? — powtórzyłam. — Co masz na myśli?

Uśmiechnął się z bólem. — Nie wiesz?

To ostatnie pytanie definitywnie zamknęło mi usta. W milczeniu zatem przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, unikając jego spojrzenia i czując na policzkach nienaturalne ciepło. Wkrótce wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

— Do zobaczenia, nowa. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, przez co z jakiegoś powodu zachciało mi się płakać. Po chwili odszedł, zostawiając mnie samą, niezdolną do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu.

~o~

_Erazm z Rotterdamu powiedział kiedyś: „Saturn, nie chcąc, by życie człowieka było wyłącznie mroczne i ponure, podarował ludzkości znacznie więcej namiętności niż rozsądku; można policzyć, że ich wzajemny stosunek wynosi dwadzieścia cztery do jednego. Co więcej, rozsądek został wciśnięty w najgłębsze zakamarki głowy, podczas gdy panowanie nad resztą ciała objęły namiętności"._

_Widziałam już mnóstwo potwierdzających to przypadków. O niektórych dowiedziałam się od innych, niektóre doświadczyłam na własnej skórze._

_Moi rodzice, na przykład. Mój ojciec, który zakochał się w mojej matce i próbował uwolnić się od polowań. Tylko po to, by na koniec wróciło to do niego ze zdwojoną siłą i zabiło ich oboje. Tata, podjąwszy mądrą decyzję, ukrył swoją przeszłość przed mamą i poszedł za głosem serca. Idealne życie._

_Albo moi bracia. Może. Też podążyli za głosem serca, które wrzaskiem nakazywało im ocalić młodszą siostrę._

_Dan również jest zakochany, tyle że czemu akurat w Monice, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wątpię, czy w jego głowie znajduje się choć odrobina rozsądku._

_I wreszcie: ja — najbardziej beznadziejny przypadek. Osoba, którą ko-... _Urwałam i zamazałam to zdanie. Po chwili jednak przygryzłam wargę i napisałam je ponownie._ Wiecie co? Nie zrobię tego. Nie mogę. Poza tym on i tak tego nie przeczyta. A ja nie mogę tego ignorować. Osoba, którą kocham, ma na sumieniu całkiem sporo paskudnych rzeczy. Śmiertelnych rzeczy. Rzeczy, które widuję w swoich koszmarach. Ale ja mimo to nie potrafię... przestać. Nigdy bym nie potrafiła_.

_A tak trochę z innej beczki: Luke to moja bezpieczna przystań. Posiada wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyli moi rodzice: nowe, spokojne życie bez strachu. Zero koszmarów, zero trwogi przed cieniami w mroku, zero wrzeszczenia po nocach. Nic._

_Damon z kolei... Kochanie go jest jak usiłowanie zachowania równowagi w tornadzie. Mimo że twoje instynkty nakazują ci uciec, ty i tak tego nie robisz. Nie jesteś w stanie. Nie potrafię nawet nad tym zapanować; wszelka kontrola wykracza poza moje siły, poza rozum. Poza wszystko. Już sama jego miłość jest niebezpieczna... o ile w ogóle mnie nią darzy._

_Mówiłam o namiętności, prawda? Tak, mam ją. Nawet trochę za dużo. To jednak nie tylko pasja w odniesieniu do miłości. To również pasja wiedzy. Pragnienie poznania samej siebie. Swojej przeszłości._

_Nie wiem, co zobaczę. Nie wiem też, czemu to napisałam. Zdaje się, że przed obejrzeniem tych nagrań chciałam sobie po prostu przypomnieć, jaka jestem. Zanim wszystko się zmieni. Zapamiętam to. Zapamiętam taką siebie._

_Zapamiętam prawdę i kłamstwa._

_Zapamiętam namiętność. I to, jaki wpływ wywarła ona na moje życie._

Odetchnąwszy głęboko, zatrzasnęłam dziennik, włożyłam go do szuflady i chwyciłam moją komórkę. Po otworzeniu książki telefonicznej odszukałam właściwie imię i nacisnęłam przycisk: „Zadzwoń". Następnie odczekałam chwilę, aż odbierze.

— Teraz? — spytał bez żadnego wstępu. Odchrząknęłam.

— Tak — potwierdziłam. — Teraz.

— Zaraz u ciebie będę — zapowiedział i się rozłączył. Włączony laptop umieściłam na łóżku; sama usiadłam obok, czekając na jego przybycie. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy wskoczył do pokoju przez okno.

— Cześć — mruknęłam. Uśmiechnął się.

— Hej — odparł, podczas gdy ja obracałam płytę na palcu. Zajął miejsce tuż obok mnie.

— Amy, nie musisz tego robić.

Pokręciłam głową. — Muszę — szepnęłam. — Muszę, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Nie odpowiedział. Ogłuszona przez łomot własnego serca, umieściłam CD w napędzie i kliknęłam na ikonę, zanim mogłabym zmienić zdanie. Na ekranie zapanowała czerń, która po kilku sekundach przemieniła się w biel; wyświetlił się także napis:

**SESJA NR 1**

_Dziewczynka o blond włosach oplatała kolana ramionami, kołysząc się w przód i w tył._

_— Amy? — zapytał lekarz. Podniosła wzrok, obgryzając paznokcie i nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła._

_— T-Tak?_

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. — Możesz podać mi swoje pełne imię i nazwisko?_

_— Amy Claire W-... — Gwałtownie umilkła, po czym kontynuowała szeptem: — Parker. Amy Claire Parker._

_— Bardzo dobrze, Amy. Ile masz lat?_

_Cisza._

_— Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Amy?_

_Powoli pokiwała głową._

Na moich ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka; widziałam już kiedyś tę scenę.

_— A powiesz mi, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?_

_Tym razem pokręciła głową i zaskomlała. Lekarz westchnął i odchrząknął._

_— Nic ci nie grozi, Amy. Tutaj jest całkowicie bezpiecznie._

_— Nie... — szepnęła. — Wcale nie. Przyjdą tu._

_— Kto?_

_— Oni! — wrzasnęła. — Wampiry! Przyjdą i mnie zabiorą, i nikt ich nie powstrzyma!_

_— Czemu mieliby cię zabrać?_

_— Nie wiem! — załkała, drapiąc swoje nadgarstki. — Po prostu to zrobią..._

_— Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak wyglądają?_

_Znowu cisza._

_— Amy?_

_— NIE PODCHODŹ!_

**SESJA NR 18**

_— Dzień dobry, Amy — przywitał się lekarz. — Powiedziano mi, że chciałabyś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać._

_Dziewczynka powoli skinęła głową. — Chciała-... Chciałabym zoba-... — Umilkła na chwilę. — Chcę zobaczyć się z moimi braćmi._

_— Twoimi braćmi? — upewnił się doktor. — Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Tęsknisz za nimi?_

_— Tak — szepnęła ledwie słyszalnym głosem. — Tęsknię. Proszę..._

_— Dobrze, wkrótce zorganizujemy wam spotkanie — odparł łagodnie mężczyzna. — A tymczasem dlaczego nie porozmawiamy o waszych rodzicach?_

_Cała się spięła._

_— Kochałaś ich?_

_Kiwnęła głową._

_— Amy to śliczne imię. Które z nich tak cię nazwało?_

_— Mama — wyznała cicho. — Tata rzadko tak się do mnie zwracał. Nazywał mnie księżniczką._

_— Co ty i twoi rodzicie robiliście w wolnym czasie?_

_Cisza._

_— A co z twoimi braćmi? Jak się pomiędzy wami układa?_

_— A czy to ważne? — spytała szeptem. — I tak długo tu nie pobędę._

_— W tym szpitalu?_

_— W tym świecie — sprostowała. — W twoim świecie. Świecie śmiertelników._

_— Czemu ci się tak wydaje?_

_Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja to _wiem_._

_— Sądzisz, że wkrótce umrzesz?_

_— Tak... — Pokiwała głową; jej głos brzmiał spokojnie. — Wkrótce umrę._

_— Co sprawia, że tak uważasz?_

_Uśmiechnęła się boleśnie. — Mój mózg._

Bezwiednie przycisnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej i otoczyłam je ramionami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu. Damon zmienił nieznacznie pozycję, gdy scena ponownie się zmieniła.

**SESJA NR 36**

_— Słyszałem od pań pielęgniarek, że nie możesz spać._

_Dziewczynka utkwiła wzrok w ścianie, zastygła w bezruchu._

_— Dręczą cię koszmary?_

_— To się stało naprawdę — szepnęła znienacka. — To nie są koszmary. To się stało naprawdę._

_— Co się stało naprawdę?_

_Obróciła głowę ku lekarzowi i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, jakby chciała odczytać jego myśli._

_— To chyba ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć — odezwała się cicho i ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie na ścianę._

_— O czym są te koszmary, Amy?_

_— O nocy — odpowiedziała powoli. — Śmierci. Ciemności. I powietrzu._

_To ostatnie ewidentnie przykuło uwagę mężczyzny. — Powietrzu?_

_— Spadłam — zaskomlała. — Poczułam, że spadłam. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była uderzyć w ziemię, ale spadłam._

_— Spadłaś?_

_— I spadnę jeszcze raz — kontynuowała szeptem. — Przyjdą tu i znowu mnie dopadną, prędzej czy później._

_— Kogo masz na myśli, Amy?_

_Ona jednak, zdając się go już nie słuchać, zaczęła nucić pod nosem jakąś dziecięcą piosenkę._

**SESJA NR 54**

_— Podobno zaatakowałaś jedną z sióstr._

_Dziewczynka położyła złączone dłonie na kolanach, przyglądając im się intensywnie. Lekarz odchrząknął._

_— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?_

_Podniosła wzrok. W jej oczach dało się dostrzec, jak bardzo się bała._

_— Miałam nadzieję... — odezwała się ledwie słyszalnym głosem, ale na tym stanęła. Mężczyzna pochylił się ku niej._

_— Na co miałaś nadzieję?_

_— Myślałam... myślałam, że... — dodała szeptem — jeśli ją skrzywdzę, to mi pomoże._

_— Pomoże ci w czym?_

_— W skończeniu tego. — W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. — Myślałam, że jeśli ją skrzywdzę, to pomoże mi... umrzeć._

_— Chciałaś, żeby cię zabiła?_

_— Ale tego nie zrobiła. Tak jak oni. To jest właśnie główny problem. Ja jestem problemem. Czy umieranie nie powinno przychodzić z łatwością? Tylu ludzi ginie codziennie na świecie. Dlaczego ja nie mogę? Dlaczego wciąż żyję? Dlaczego nie mogli tego zrobić? Mamie i tacie się udało, ale dlaczego nie mnie?_

_— Dlaczego chcesz umrzeć, Amy?_

_Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, sprawiała takie wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszała pytania._

_— Amy. Dlaczego chcesz umrzeć?_

_— Moje życie musi zniknąć. — Zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem. — Istnienie nie jest przyjemne, już nie. Lepiej niech się skończy. Niech ja się wreszcie skończę. Niech to się skończy, wszystko. Ile jeszcze muszę czekać, żeby się to skończyło?_

_— Istnienie nie jest przyjemne?_

_Pokiwała głową._

_— Ktoś musi pomóc mi to zakończyć — oświadczyła. — Zatrzymaj mnie. Skończ mnie. Nie dam rady zrobić tego samodzielnie. Potrzebuję czyjejś pomocy. Dan powiedział, że potrzebuję pomocy. Musiał mieć na myśli właśnie to. Oczywiście. Potrzebuję pomocy. Muszę zniknąć._

_— Dlaczego chcesz zniknąć?_

_Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza._

_— Bawili się — szepnęła w końcu. — Kiedy mnie znaleźli, bawili się ze mną. Mijała godzina za godziną, godzina za godziną, a oni zmuszali mnie do zabawy. W czerwieni._

_— Powiedziałaś im, że nie chcesz się bawić?_

_Pokręciła głową. — _Zmusili_ mnie — powtórzyła. — Mamusia i tatuś nie mogli mnie już zobaczyć, ale ich oczy tak. Bawiłam się i bawiłam, aż w końcu wszystko dookoła stało się czerwone. Następnym razem powinno pójść szybciej. Niespodziewanie, tak jak przedtem._

_— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że „nie mogli cię już zobaczyć"?_

_— Najpierw pobawili się z mamą i tatą — odparła szeptem. — Ale szybko się znudzili i mama i tata upadli na podłogę jak kukiełki z obciętymi sznurkami._

_— Powiedz mi coś więcej o swoich rodzicach, Amy._

_Pomieszczenie znowu wypełniła cisza._

Tuż przed tym, gdy ekran na powrót stał się czarny, dziewczynka szepnęła:

_— Przemienili się w szkarłat._

Poczułam, że do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, ale zatrzymałam je tam mruganiem, odruchowo wtulając się w ramię Damona.

**SESJA NR 67**

_— Pobawmy się w chowanego. — Jej głos wydawał się taki... martwy._

_— W chowanego?_

_— Już raz się w to bawiłam — mruknęła do siebie. — W domu, w moim pokoju, gdzie wszystko było suche. W salonie było mokro, tak mokro, lepko, tak ciepło... a w moim pokoju sucho. Ja też byłam sucha. Będę sucha._

_— Lubisz bawić się w chowanego?_

_Pokręciła głową. — Roszpunkę zamknięto w zamku. Mogła uciec tylko przez okno. Więc spadłam._

_— Opowiedz mi o wampirach, Amy._

_Skrzywiwszy się, pokręciła głową. — Pobawię się w chowanego, pobawię się w..._

_— Co ci zrobili?_

_— Oni... — szepnęła — sprawili, że krwawiłam. Przebili moją skórę. Aż przestałam czuć. Aż ciemność stała się jedyną rzeczą, która mogła mnie usłyszeć._

_— Jak wyglądali?_

_— Przepięknie. Dwaj mężczyźni, dwie kobiety. Nie wydawali się źli, dopóki... — Pokręciła głową, kołysząc się w tę i z powrotem. — Nieważne. Niedługo sam ich poznasz. Będą ostatnią rzeczą, która ujrzą twoje oczy. — Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby analizowała swoje słowa. Potem odczuła potrzebę skorygowania: — Moje zresztą też._

**SESJA NR 75**

_— Pomóż mi... — szepnęła dziewczynka. Lekarz zapisał coś w notatniku._

_— Próbujemy ci pomóc, Amy. To dlatego tu jesteś, pamiętasz?_

_— Nie w ten sposób... — Pokręciła głową. — Niczego nie rozumiesz. _Musisz _mi pomóc._

_— Amy..._

_Znienacka krzyknęła i złapała się za głowę. — Widzę ich! — załkała. — Zabierz ich stąd! Pomóż mi! Ratuj mnie! Pomóż mi, błagam!_

— O Boże... — szepnęłam. — O mój Boże, Damon, to nie ja, to nie mogę być ja... — Urwałam, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się kolejna scena:

**SESJA NR 87**

_— Amy? — odezwał się lekarz. — Nie masz dziś ochoty na rozmowę?_

_Pokój wypełniała cisza. Dziewczynka powoli pokręciła głową._

_— Możemy przenieść naszą sesję na jakiś inny dzień, jeśli tak byś wolała?_

_Podniosła wzrok. Tym razem w jej oczach zamiast przerażenia widniało coś innego. Może niema prośba o litość?_

_— Chciałabyś tego?_

_Znowu odpowiedziała mu cisza._

**SESJA NR 95**

_— Widzę, że lepiej z tobą — stwierdził lekarz. Dziewczynka skinęła głową._

Dostrzegłszy datę nagrania, zacisnęłam zęby.

_9 czerwca_

A więc już po tym, gdy mnie... naprawiono, hę?

_— Przyśniły ci się dziś jakieś koszmary?_

_Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. — Żadne, które bym zapamiętała — odparła nerwowo, wsuwając kosmyk włosów za ucho._

_— Co ty i twoi bracia robiliście w miniony weekend?_

_— Poszliśmy do ZOO. — Uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, sprawiając wrażenie tak... pełnej życia. — Świetnie się bawiłam. Dziękuję za zgodę na zobaczenie się z nimi. Sądzę... — Przerwała na moment. — Sądzę, że daje mi to dużo dobrego._

_Lekarz odchrząknął. — Rozmawialiście o twoim pobycie tutaj?_

_Skinęła głową. — Rozmawialiśmy. Często rozmawiamy._

_— I?_

_— Oni też uważają, że mi się poprawia — powiedziała z wahaniem. — I mnie się tak wydaje, ale oczywiście to do pana należy ostatnie słowo._

_— Nie, Amy, wszystko zależy wyłącznie od ciebie — poprawił ją łagodnie i ponownie odchrząknął. — Więc... jesteś gotowa opowiedzieć mi o swoich rodzicach?_

_Przez moment milczała, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Następnie obróciła się do lekarza i obdarzyła go przepraszającym uśmiechem._

_— Oni... nie żyją — wyznała cicho. — Nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze._

I wtedy właśnie wybuchnęłam płaczem, a Damon zatrzasnął klapę laptopa.

~o~o~


	48. Krwawiąca miłość

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLVIII ~**

Uspokojenie się zajęło mi dobrych parę godzin. Damon ani na chwilę nie przestał mocno mnie obejmować, nawet po tym, gdy mój płacz stopniowo przemienił się w szloch, a potem w głębokie westchnienia; jego koszulka była mokra od łez. Głowa bolała mnie tak bardzo, że musiałam zamknąć oczy, aby ochronić je przed światłem.

— Czy to prawdziwe? — spytałam szeptem. Dłoń, którą gładził moje włosy, natychmiast zamarła.

— Co dokładnie?

— To — odparłam cicho, podnosząc powieki. — Teraz. Tutaj. Ty. Ja. Czy to prawdziwe?

Uniósł lekko głowę, aby na mnie zerknąć. — Oczywiście, że tak, Amy.

Westchnąwszy, zmieniłam pozycję na siedzącą, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Po chwili wstałam z łóżka i zaczęłam spacerować po pokoju, przeczesując palcami włosy; zacisnęłam zęby, starając się ignorować ból.

— Wątpisz, że to prawdziwe? — odezwał się z zaniepokojeniem. Do oczu znowu napłynęły mi łzy.

— Nie wiem — wyznałam bezradnie, akcentując każde słowo. — Już niczego nie wiem...

Zanim zdążyłam zorientować się w sytuacji, znalazł się tuż obok, trzymając mnie za ramiona, żebym nie ruszyła się z miejsca. — Amy...

— Możesz mnie zranić?

Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, zauważyłam, że zmarszczył brwi, nieco zdezorientowany. — Co?

— Możesz mnie zranić? — powtórzyłam głośniej. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wpatrywał się we mnie tak, jakby nie rozumiał, o co mi chodziło. — Damon, błagam... — poprosiłam. — Muszę... muszę się upewnić, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Zrań mnie, ugryź, zrób cokolwiek!

Nie mogłam powiedzieć niczego więcej, ponieważ znienacka połączył swoje usta z moimi, skutecznie mnie uciszając. Na krótki moment straciłam równowagę, ale jego żelazny uścisk zapobiegł wszelkim upadkom. Boże, nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, jak ogromnie za tym tęskniłam, jak bardzo uzależniłam się od tego dotyku...

Wkrótce pojawił się nienaturalny podmuch. I już nie stałam.

W mgnieniu oka wylądowałam tuż pod nim; serce z sekundy na sekundę biło mi coraz szybciej. Dyszałam ciężko, podczas gdy oddechy Damona przywodziły na myśl niskie warczenie. Nagle wróciłam pamięcią do naszej rozmowie o pożądaniu i głodzie. Wspomnienie to sprawiło, że coś się we mnie obudziło. Czy to możliwe, że miałam na niego jakiś wpływ? Ja?

Dźwiganie na sobie jego ciężaru było niewiarygodnie przyjemne. Kiedy umieścił usta na mojej szyi i przesunął wzdłuż niej obnażone kły, wstrzymałam oddech i zacisnęłam powieki, czekając na oślepiający ból.

_Jeden oddech._

_Drugi oddech._

Tylko że ból wcale nie nadszedł. Zamiast ostrych zębów wbijających się w moje ciało czułam jedynie pocałunki, które przemieszczały się w stronę obojczyka. Wypuściłam z płuc przerywany strumień powietrza; jego palce poruszały się w górę i w dół moich ud, przez co serce waliło mi jeszcze mocniej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Tymczasem dziwne ciepło rozpościerało się od mojego żołądka do koniuszków palców, by wkrótce objąć całe ciało.

Niebawem umieścił dłoń na moim karku. Gdy nasze usta ponownie się złączyły, wydałam z siebie słaby jęk. Po chwili uniósł mi lekko głowę i podniósł mnie do pozycji siedzącej. Następnie, nie odrywając swoich warg od moich, upewnił się, że znajdowałam się na jego kolanach, po czym ściągnął mi koszulkę przez głowę i z powrotem delikatnie położył mnie na łóżku.

_Nie ma się czego wstydzić_, zapewnił cichy głosik w mojej głowie. _To zupełnie normalnie_. _Nie robisz niczego złego_.

Może gdyby znowu mnie nie pocałował, zdołałabym pomyśleć o jakichś innych rzeczach. Ale zrobił to, a wtedy z mojego umysłu znikły wszystkie myśli. Poza jedną: „Więcej".

Powinnam była odczuwać dyskomfort. Nawet strach. Ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że targające mną emocje nijak się miały do trwogi. On również zdawał się to wiedzieć, ponieważ nie robił niczego innego poza całowaniem. Żadnego dotykania tam, gdzie nie chciałabym być dotykana albo innego rodzaju niepokojenia mnie. Każde z jego posunięć sprawiało za to, że czułam się... kompletna.

Świat wirował mi przed oczami, a oddychanie przychodziło z niemałym trudem; w międzyczasie Damon całował mój brzuch. Zerknąwszy w górę, z wilczym uśmiechem na ustach otarł się nosem o moją skórę, po czym ponownie zrównał się ze mną twarzą i położył na mnie, podpierając się na łokciu.

— Wystarczająco prawdziwie?

Musiałam zamrugać parę razy i odchrząknąć, żeby dać radę się odezwać:

— Tak — szepnęłam, wciąż zdyszana, bawiąc się włosami na jego karku. — Bardzo prawdziwie.

— To dobrze — mruknął i znowu mnie pocałował. Kiedy się odsunął, westchnęłam. — Nawiasem mówiąc — dodał po około minucie — odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Mogę cię zranić.

Czekałam, aż powie coś jeszcze, ale gdy się na to nie zapowiadało, dokończyłam za niego:

— Ale tego nie zrobisz.

— Nie, nie zrobię — zgodził się. Popatrzyłam na niego pytająco.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytałam cicho.

Wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu nie chcę.

Z jakiegoś powodu kąciki moich ust powędrowały w górę. Następnie pociągnęłam go w dół, żeby ponownie go pocałować.

~o~

Tamtej nocy pojawiły się koszmary.

No cóż, tak właściwie wróciły. Jedyną różnicę stanowiło to, że teraz wiedziałam, czego się bałam. Budziłam się co najmniej pięć razy, ale mimo to nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na przyjęcie propozycji Damona i zostać zmuszoną do zaznania spokojnego snu.

Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy podeszła do mnie Caroline, moja głowa niemalże opadała na stolik.

— Coś nie tak?

— Nie, skąd — zaprzeczyłam trochę za szybko, kręcąc głową. — Co słychać?

— Znalazłyśmy motyw przewodni!

Przez moment gapiłam się na nią głupkowato. — Um... Że co, proszę?

— Motyw przewodni. Twojej imprezy urodzinowej? — uściśliła niecierpliwie. — Amy, co ci, do cholery, jest?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Na co się w końcu zdecydowałyście?

— Anioły i demony. — Puściła mi oczko. — Zapowiada się na świetną zabawę.

Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie. — Tak... Dzięki. A jaka jest moja rola w tych waszych przygotowaniach?

— Wystąpisz w roli solenizantki. Resztę przejmujemy na siebie. — oświadczyła. — A, i jeszcze coś — dodała po chwili zastanowienia. — Nie możesz wybrać swojej sukienki.

Uniosłam brwi. — Uch... niby czemu?

— Bo to część _mojej _roli — wyjaśniła, podczas gdy ja wciąż starałam się zepchnąć na bok myśli o wczorajszym seansie. Nocne koszmary były wystarczająco straszne; chyba nie byłam w stanie znieść wspominania tych nagrań także w ciągu dnia.

— No to... — odezwała się ponownie — jakiś postęp z Damonem?

— My... pogodziliśmy się... a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. — Spróbowałam skoncentrować się na rozmowie. Caroline prychnęła.

— Cóż... chyba cieszę się twoim szczęściem... choć nie ukrywam, że więcej radości sprawiłby mi twój związek z Lucasem.

Obróciłam głowę, aby obrzucić ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. — Dziękuję. Chyba?

Wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami. Przygryzłam wargę. Uznając, że będzie to dobry sposób na rozproszenie uwagi i zaspokojenie ciekawości zarazem, postanowiłam poruszyć kwestię, która już od dłuższego czasu chodziła mi po głowie.

— M-Muszę cię o... o coś spytać — wyjąkałam. — Ale to trochę... prywatna sprawa.

Zmarszczyła czoło. — Nie sądziłam, że w łączących nas relacjach istnieje choć odrobina prywatności.

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Tak... uch... — Odchrząknęłam. — No cóż...

Och, no dajcie spokój, poważnie! Przecież siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna, a właściwie to już prawie osiemnastoletnia, powinna umieć rozmawiać o tym bez skrępowania.

_Jasne_.

— Czy to... no wiesz... boli?

Przechyliła głowę na prawo. — Czy _co_ boli?

Wpatrywałam się w nią bez słowa ze złączonymi brwiami i nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. Kilkakrotnie zamrugawszy, nareszcie uświadomiła sobie, o co mi chodziło.

— O-Och... — zaniepokoiła się. — Nie, nie, nie... Znam to spojrzenie.

— Jakie spojrzenie? — zaciekawiłam się, nieco zdezorientowana.

Odetchnęła głęboko. — To! To... spojrzenie typu: „Jestem gotowa dojść do trzeciej bazy"!

— Caroline, daj spokój! Po prostu... mnie to interesuje!

— Naciska na ciebie?

— K-...? Nie!

— Bo jeśli tak, to przysięgam na Boga, że podpalę tę jego idiotyczną, skórzaną kurtkę, kiedy będzie miał ją na sobie, a potem...

— Caroline! — przerwałam jej. — Nikt na nikogo nie naciska, przysięgam! Ja po prostu...

_Co ja po prostu?_

— ...chciałabym z kimś o tym pogadać — kontynuowałam powoli. Odgarnęła z twarzy parę kosmyków włosów, milcząc.

— Will nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się o tej rozmowie — oświadczyła po kilku sekundach. — Nie chcę, żeby uważał, że sprowadziłam na złą drogę jego niewinną siostrzyczkę...

— Wbrew temu, co może ci się wydawać, moi bracia i ja nie dyskutujemy o naszych doświadczeniach seksualnych. — Zamrugałam. — Och, wspaniale. Teraz ten obraz będzie prześladował mnie do końca życia.

Uśmiechnąwszy się lekko, odchrząknęła. — Na pewno nie chcesz nauczyć się tego na ulicach?

— Caroline!

— Bo zakładam, że ulice są bezpieczniejsze od Damona...

— Chyba wytatuuję to sobie na czole... — mruknęłam pod nosem. — Caroline, no dalej. Proszę?

— Dobra. — Przewróciła oczami. — Tylko bez tych oczu szczeniaczka. — Usiadła prościej. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Zaczęłam się czerwienić. — Czy to boli? — powtórzyłam swoje pierwsze pytanie. Powoli pokiwała głową.

— Zazwyczaj tak. W moim przypadku bolało.

Przygryzłam wargę. — Bardzo?

— To zależy.

_Nie rumień się, nie rumień się..._

— Potem... to znaczy, jak już to zrobicie... to czy wasz związek się zmienia?

— I znowu: to zależy.

Uniosłam głowę. — Od czego?

— Od rodzaju łączących was relacji — odparła. — Popatrz, jeśli się kochacie i oboje tego chcecie, to oczywiste, że wasz związek się zmieni. Bo będziecie dzielić ze sobą przeżycie tak intymne, tak... no nie wiem... głębokie. Ale jeśli jesteście sobie obojętni, stanie się to po prostu zaspokojeniem fizycznej potrzeby. I tyle.

Następną minutę przemilczałam.

— N-Nie... nie wiem... — wyjąkałam. — To znaczy, nie wiem... jak... — Urwałam, spuszczając wzrok. Nie miałam najbledszego pojęcia, jak uwodzi się faceta. No cóż, parę sposobów nasuwało mi się na myśl, ale żadnego z nich raczej nie odważyłabym się wykorzystać.

Poza tym nie trudno było zgadnąć, że Damon wiedział na ten temat znacznie, _znacznie_ więcej niż ja, zabijając swoją nieskończoną ilość czasu na... cóż, ćwiczeniach praktycznych.

— Nic a nic? — Caroline uniosła brew. — Daj spokój, Amy, nawet ty nie możesz być aż takim niewiniątkiem.

Zignorowałam jej komentarz. — To znaczy... On sporo o tym wie, najwyraźniej, i to... jeszcze bardziej mnie onieśmiela — wypaliłam. — Ciągle się zastanawiam, jak mogę sprostać jego oczekiwaniom, wiesz? A co będzie, jeśli...? — Spróbowałam przemienić te okropne myśli w słowa, nie krzywiąc się. — A co będzie, jeśli nie spodoba mu się robienie tego... ze mną? A co, jeśli wszystko schrzanię?

Westchnęła. — Amy...

— Nie, ty... ty nie rozumiesz — powiedziałam cicho. — Przecież istnieje takie ryzyko, prawda? Z biologicznego punktu widzenia...

— Amy! — przerwała mi. — Przestań to robić.

— Co robić?

— Przesadnie to analizować — odparła. — Spójrz, zastawianie się nad problemami albo technikami... nie przynosi nic dobrego, uwierz mi. Pierwszy raz przebiega zwykle niezręcznie, z mnóstwem zmieszania tym, co się tam na dole dzieje, ale jakoś dasz sobie radę. Zadziałasz instynktownie, pomogą ci w tym te wszystkie biologiczne mechanizmy. — Zamilkła na moment. — Nadal nie wierzę, że o tym rozmawiamy.

— To jesteśmy już dwie.

— Tylko że... Amy, poważnie... Damon?

— Niczego nie planuję — zapewniłam. — Naprawdę. Po prostu... jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, to nie chcę wyjść na głupią. I tyle.

— Nie wyjdziesz.

— Tego nie wiesz.

Westchnęła. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś dopowiedzieć, w pobliżu pojawiła się Elena, która, pomachawszy do nas, przybliżyła się i usiadła obok Caroline.

— A co wy takie ponure?

— A tak, bez powodu — odezwałyśmy się jednocześnie. Elena popatrzyła na nas dziwnie.

— W porządku — mruknęła, po czym zwróciła się o Caroline: — Poinformowałaś ją już o motywie?

— Tak — potwierdziła, podnosząc się na nogi. — Lepiej pójdę poszukać Bonnie. Pewnie znowu zapomniała o treningu. — Uśmiechnęła się do nas pogodnie. — Do zobaczenia później! — pożegnała się i oddaliła z gracją na swoich butach na wysokim obcasie.

— Wyglądasz na zmartwioną.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Koszmary.

Przełknęła ślinę. — Aż tak źle?

Powoli skinęłam głową. — Tak — wymamrotałam. — Aż tak źle.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. — Oglądanie ich w nocy w zupełności mi wystarczy. Nie chcę, żeby migali mi przed oczami również w ciągu dnia — odparłam i przeczesałam palcami włosy. — No to... Opowiedz mi coś więcej o mojej imprezie.

~o~

Kiedy po skończonych lekcjach wyszłam ze szkoły, z radością przywitałam widok Damona, który czekał na mnie z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeni. Ruszyłam w jego stronę z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem.

— Hej. — Z uśmiechem stanęłam na palcach, żeby musnąć jego wargi swoimi. Gdy się odsunęłam, przyciągnął mnie do siebie na kolejny pocałunek, tyle że o wiele dłuższy, po którym jak zwykle miałam trudności z oddychaniem.

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Hej, rozmawiałeś już z Eleną o moich...

— ...urodzinach? — dokończył. — Tak. Anioły i demony? Całkiem nieźle do nas pasuje.

Przewróciłam oczami. — Nie jesteś demonem, Damon.

— A może zasugerowałem, że to ty nim jesteś?

Przez krótki moment gapiłam się na niego bez słowa. — Nawet jeśli, to ty zdecydowanie nie jesteś aniołem.

Zachichotawszy, przeniósł spojrzenie na kogoś za moimi plecami. — Amy, cofnij się o krok.

— Po co?

— Twój brat właśnie rozmawia z Caroline i prawdopodobnie zaraz na ciebie zer-... Za późno.

Pospiesznie wykonałam krok w tył i obróciłam głowę, żeby popatrzeć na Willa, który mrużył ostrzegawczo oczy. Pomachałam mu, starając się wyglądać możliwie jak najbardziej niewinnie, i z powrotem zwróciłam się twarzą do Damona.

— Okej, poważnie. Muszę się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiście na balu maskowym. — Urwałam. — I proszę, powiedz mi, że nie było żadnego używania przymusu ani nic z tych rzeczy.

Przewrócił oczami; zaczęliśmy iść w kierunku jego samochodu. — Cała twoja rodzina ma w organizmie werbenę. Poza tym nie jestem aż tak nierozsądny, by próbować bawić się umysłem łowcy.

Uniosłam brew, usadawiając się na fotelu pasażera. — Czyżby?

Popatrzył na mnie z niemą naganą w oczach. Uniosłam ręce w obronnym geście.

— Okej, okej... Ale naprawdę, co ci wtedy powiedział?

— Uch... no wiesz... — zaczął, odpalając silnik. — Na początek wspomniał coś o tym, że kiedy chcesz, potrafisz być naprawdę straszna, więc najwidoczniej nie zamierzał tylko mi grozić.

Rozdziawiłam usta. — Co?

— Tak, niespodzianka... — mruknął. — Poza tym okazał się na tyle uprzejmy, żeby wyjaśnić mi zasady.

Jęknęłam. — Czyli?

— Po randkach mam odstawić cię do domu najpóźniej o dwudziestej drugiej — powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Do czego nie zastosowaliśmy się jeszcze tej samej nocy...

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc — przerwałam mu. — I to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Przy porwaniu przez wampiry można nagiąć nieco reguły.

— Żadnych wspólnie spędzonych nocy, do czego znowu się nie stosujemy, poczynając od tamtego pobytu w hotelowym pokoju...

— I jeśli szczęście będzie nam sprzyjało, moi bracia nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą.

— Oświadczył też, że nie życzy sobie, bym cię dotykał i że nie chce nic o tym słyszeć... — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Hej, nie złamaliśmy jeszcze tej ostatniej części.

— Brawa dla nas.

— I żebym nie ważył się nawet posunąć dalej niż do trzymania się za ręce lub całusów w policzek. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. — Wiesz co? Zdaje się, że wczoraj tę zasadę nie tyle złamaliśmy, co przemieniliśmy w drobny mak.

Moja twarz wręcz płonęła. — Damon!

Ponownie zachichotał, podczas gdy ja z zakłopotaniem zmieniłam nieznacznie pozycję, milcząc.

— No to... — odezwał się, zerknąwszy na mnie kątem oka. — Zbliżają się twoje urodziny, hę?

— Mhm.

— I pozwalasz zaplanować je Caroline.

— Nie. To Caroline sama pozwala je sobie zaplanować — sprostowałam. — A kimże ja jestem, żeby ją powstrzymać?

— Istnieje coś konkretnego, co chciałabyś dostać?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie, myślę, że... — Gwałtownie urwałam. — Nie, nie, nie... Damon, ani mi się waż.

Gdy zaparkował samochód, wyraz jego twarzy wydawał się aż nazbyt niewinny. — No co?

— Żadnego nadwyrężania portfela.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — A kiedy to nadwyrężyłem portfel?

— A co z tym ferrari, które kupiłeś tylko po to, żeby odwieźć mnie do Mystic Falls? — przypomniałam mu. Uniósł brwi.

— Specjalna okazja.

Spróbowałam zachować powagę. — Ja nie żartuję, Damon. Nie przesadzaj. A tak właściwie — dodałam po chwili zastanowienia — jeśli już chcesz mi coś dać, w porządku. Kup mi książkę.

Skrzywił się. — Książkę? Tylko tyle? Poważnie?

Skinęłam głową. — Tak. To właśnie chcę dostać na urodziny. Książkę. Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię czytać.

Przewrócił oczami. — Wspomniałem już, że posiadasz niewiarygodne zdolności do psucia zabawy innym?

Popatrzyłam na niego niewinnie spod rzęs. — No cóż, wcale tak nie myślałeś, kiedy łamaliśmy wczoraj czwartą zasadę.

Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom; kąciki jego ust stopniowo się uniosły. — Wiesz co? Elena ma rację. Faktycznie mam na ciebie piekielnie zły wpływ.

Przelotnie go pocałowałam, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie zauważył mojego rumieńca. — Na razie. — Otworzyłam drzwi.

— Amy?

— Tak? — Odwróciłam się do niego.

— Nie zamykaj dziś okna.

— Jasne. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. — Tak jak zawsze.

~o~o~


	49. W tym odcinku umiera bohater

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ XLIX ~**

— Jak to się stało, że nie pozwolisz mi nawet zobaczyć tej sukienki? — jęknęłam. — Mam w niej iść na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe, nie możesz jej przede mną ukrywać!

Caroline przewróciła oczami. — Twoja sukienka już na ciebie czeka, Amy. Dostaniesz ją ode mnie w prezencie, okej? Spodoba ci się, zaufaj mi. — Umilkła na moment. — No cóż, prawdopodobnie nie od razu, ale...

Westchnęłam. — Raczysz mi przynajmniej zdradzić, w jakiej roli wystąpię: anioła czy demona?

— Nic z tego. — Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Ale zapewniam cię, że goście płci męskiej pokochają twój strój.

— Świetnie — mruknęłam pod nosem, podczas gdy Caroline oglądała czerwone, diabelskie widły. — Jesteś zwykłą sadystką.

— I wspaniałą przyjaciółką — dodała.

Obrzuciłam Elenę błagalnym spojrzeniem, ale ona tylko uniosła ręce. — Przepraszam, zostałam tak jakby... zaszantażowana — usprawiedliwiła się.

Prychnęłam. — W porządku — wymamrotałam z wahaniem. — Dobra! Ale strzeżcie się, bo gwarantuję, że się zemszczę.

— Mhm — odparła nonszalancko Caroline i zgarnęła z wieszaka jakąś czerwoną sukienkę, po czym oddaliła się z nią w kierunku przymierzalni.

Przypatrywałam się właśnie święcącym rogom diabła, gdy u mojego boku znalazła się Elena.

— Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej.

Powoli skinęłam głową. — I o wiele lepiej się czuję. Chyba.

— To dobrze. — Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. — Miło mi to słyszeć. I... um, Amy, rozmawiałaś ostatnio z Lucasem?

Odruchowo złączyłam brwi. — Uch... czemu pytasz?

— Bo wspomniał coś Stefanowi, że nie zamierza przyjść na twoją imprezę, więc...

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. — Co? Przecież on... Wydawało mi się, że pomagał Caroline w przygotowaniach!

— Najwyraźniej nie oznacza to, że weźmie udział w zabawie — stwierdziła cicho Elena.

Pokręciłam głową. — Niewiarygodne... — szepnęłam do siebie. — Zaraz do niego za-...

— Musisz sie wstrzymać — rozległ się za nami czyjś głos; Elena i ja natychmiast się odwróciłyśmy. Naszym oczom ukazała się Caroline w krwistoczerwonej sukience bez ramiączek. Wyszczerzyła się do nas, podpierając się na widłach. — Sprawy damsko-męskie mogą zaczekać, zakupy są ważniejsze. I jak?

— Wyglądasz... — przez parę sekund szukałam odpowiedniego słowa — uch... olśniewająco?

Uśmiechnęła się z samozadowoleniem. — Elena?

— Całkiem ładna kreacja.

Caroline obróciła się w stronę lustra i z wyraźną satysfakcją zbadała swoje odbicie.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle — odezwałam się pospiesznie — ale błagam, powiedz mi, że moja sukienka nie przypomina tej, którą masz teraz na sobie. To znaczy... do ciebie ten krój pasuje idealnie, ale gdyby połączyć go ze mną, wyszłaby totalna katastrofa.

Przewróciła oczami. — Czyżby?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Ja po prostu... nie umiem wyglądać pociągająco. Nauczyłam się już z tym żyć.

— Amy, kiedy po raz ostatni próbowałaś wyglądać pociągająco? — spytała z powątpiewaniem.

— Nie jestem pewna... — przyznałam po chwili zastanowienia. — To znaczy... eksperymenty z czerwoną szminką nie zakończyły się pomyślnie... podobnie jak próba założenia takiej jednej sukien-... — Urwałam w pół słowa. — Caroline... spójrz, ja nie żartuję. Lepiej nie kusić losu. Sama poszukam sobie jakiegoś przyzwoitego stroju...

— Założysz to, co dla ciebie przygotowałam. Koniec dyskusji — ucięła szorstko. — Och, i zajrzymy jeszcze do sklepu z bielizną, dobrze, Elena?

Elena pokiwała głową, zajęta oglądaniem sztucznej aureoli.

— A ty kim będziesz? — zwróciłam się do niej.

— Och, nadal mam ten strój anioła z Halloween. A że jestem zbyt wielkim leniuchem, by szukać jakiejś innej sukienki, więc... — odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. Caroline wydała z siebie jakiś dziwny odgłos.

— Wciąż nie potrafię uwierzyć, jak tak można... — mruknęła pod nosem.

Zaśmiałam się.

— Okej, czyli kupuję tę, tak? — upewniła się jeszcze, wskazując na przymierzoną przez siebie kreację. Potwierdziłam skinięciem głowy.

— Och, i Caroline... — odezwałam się po chwili — wiedziałaś o Luke'u?

Pokręciła głową. — Przypuszczałam, że pojawi się tam, aby przyglądać ci się jak zbity szczeniak, i że dzięki temu zdasz sobie nagle sprawę, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni i w ogóle.

Z trudem powstrzymałam się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Ciekawe, co od niego dostaniesz... — dodała Caroline po powrocie z przymierzalni.

— Dobra, dziewczyny, wiem, że pewnie powtarzam to po raz setny, ale nikt nie musi mi nic kupować...

— Jasne, jasne, każdy tak mówi, ale w głębi duszy i tak skacze z radości na myśl o prezentach — oświadczyła Caroline, lekceważąco machnąwszy ręką. — Powinnaś zobaczyć, co sprawili ci twoi bracia. Zemdlejesz z wrażenia.

— C-... co mi sprawili?

Zasunęła usta niewidzialnym suwakiem. — Przepraszam, obiecałam Willowi.

Prychnąwszy, tupnęłam nogą. — Czy mogłabym chociaż dostać jakąś wskazówkę odnośnie tego, co dostanę?

Caroline pokręciła głową. — Cierpliwości, cierpliwości. A teraz ruszcie się, musimy jeszcze zahaczyć o ten sklep z bielizną.

~o~

Wizyta w sklepie z bielizną okazała się makabrycznym przeżyciem, ale godzinę później nareszcie się skończyła. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, byłam bliska omdlenia z wyczerpania.

— Cześć, Amy! — zaświergotała Monica. — Jak się masz?

Spróbowałam przemienić swój jęk w zrozumiałe zdanie. — Nieźle. A ty?

— Wspaniale! Podekscytowana zbliżającymi się urodzinami?

— Jasne — potwierdziłam. — Uch... Monica? — dodałam po chwili.

— Tak?

— Nie wiesz przypadkiem, co kupił mi Dan?

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — To niespodzianka, Amy.

— Mogłabyś przynajmniej dać mi jakąś wskazówkę? Proszę?

Pokręciła głową. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.

— Dobra, w porządku... Co mi tam — powiedziałam powoli, po czym podniosłam się z kanapy i skierowałam kroki na górę.

Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżku i zamknęłam oczy.

Kiedy ponownie je otworzyłam, na dworze zdążyło się już ściemnić. Niebawem moją uwagę przykuła szuflada; przygryzając wargę, sięgnęłam po komórkę.

_Uspokój się_, nakazałam sobie w duchu, westchnąwszy. _Uspokój się_...

Z bijącym jak szalone serce wzięłam głęboki oddech i wykręciłam właściwy numer.

— Halo? — odezwał się po paru sygnałach; brzmiał na zaskoczonego, jakby wątpił, że to rzeczywiście ja.

— L-Luke... cześć — wyjąkałam, siadając na łóżku. — Co słychać?

— Uch... nic ciekawego — mruknął. — A u ciebie?

— To samo — odparłam z zakłopotaniem. Przez następną minutę oboje milczeliśmy; słyszałam tylko jego oddech.

— Zadzwoniłaś do mnie w jakimś konkretnym celu? — zapytał w końcu, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

— Uch... tak — potwierdziłam szybko. — Tak. Um... Podobno powiedziałeś Stefanowi, że nie przyjdziesz na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe, tak?

Znowu chwila ciszy. — No i?

— Dlaczego nie przyjdziesz?

Westchnął; praktycznie widziałam, co teraz robił, jak złączył brwi i przeczesał palcami włosy.

— Po prostu nie przyjdę — oświadczył, jakby było to jedyne wystarczająco dobre wytłumaczenie. Zacisnęłam zęby, starając się nie rozpłakać.

— Luke, proszę...

— Nie łapiesz tego...

— Nie, nie łapię! — zgodziłam się, zmuszając się do otworzenia ust. — Chcesz mnie nienawidzić? Dobra. Chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić? Nie ma sprawy. Ale skończ z tym, co robisz teraz! Nie można jednego dnia być miłym, a drugiego znów zimnym jak lód!

— Wcale tak się nie zachowuję — sprzeciwił się szorstko. — Popatrz... Amy, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To nie jest dla mnie łatwe.

— Dla mnie też nie — przypomniałam mu błagalnym tonem; nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że brzmiałam aż tak samolubnie. — Luke, ty... — głos mi się załamał — ty łamiesz moje serce.

— Nie widzisz, że moje również się łamie? — zripostował. — A myślisz że jak ja się czuję, kiedy z nim jesteś?

Tą ostatnią uwagą skutecznie mnie uciszył. Znowu zaczęłam obgryzać paznokcie.

— Czemu aż tak się przejmujesz? — zapytał chwilę później, tym razem nieco łagodniej.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — A czemu miałabym się nie przejmować?

Wziął głęboki oddech. — Amy, prędzej czy później ktoś poważnie z powodu tego wszystkiego ucierpi, jesteś tego świadoma, prawda?

— Nie, nie mów tak... — zaprotestowałam słabym głosem, pocierając twarz. — Luke...

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie podejmiesz żadnej złej decyzji, zanim w końcu ujrzysz prawdę — wymamrotał. — Na przykład o zostaniu jedną z nich ani o niczym w równym stopniu głupim.

Przełknęłam ślinę; na moich ramionach pojawiły się ciarki. Ponownie nie odezwaliśmy się ani słowem przez jakąś minutę.

Wypuściłam z płuc przerywany strumień powietrza. — No to widzimy się jutro?

— Tak — wychrypiał. — Na razie.

Rozłączył się, nim zdążyłam dodać cokolwiek więcej. Zakrywszy twarz dłońmi, opadłam plecami na łóżko.

— Hej.

Gwałtownie odetchnęłam i złapałam się za serce, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. Moim oczom ukazał się Damon.

— Musisz przestać to robić — stwierdziłam — bo inaczej pewnego pięknego dnia naprawdę dostanę zawału.

Uśmiechnął się. — Racja. To właśnie o to powinnaś się martwić, zadając się z wampirem! O zawał serca!

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Jak długo tu jesteś?

— Wystarczająco długo — mruknął, odpychając się od ściany, o którą się opierał. — Czyli teraz martwi się, że zmienisz się w _jedną z nas_? — spytał, przy ostatnich trzech słowach naśladując głos Luke'a. Nie potrafiłam lekko się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Chyba. — Z zakłopotaniem zmieniłam pozycję. — T-To znaczy... najwyraźniej.

W ciszy powoli usiadł na łóżku. — Hę.

Wyprostowałam się. — My... my nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. — Przełknęłam ślinę, by zwilżyć swoje suche gardło.

Obróciwszy głowę, popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. — O zmienieniu cię?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — To nie tak, że chcę tego już teraz, wiesz? Chciałabym jeszcze pożyć trochę jako człowiek, ale jeśli... — Urwałam, szukając odpowiednich słów. „Jeśli nie przestaniemy się spotykać"? „Jeśli nie przestanę cię kochać"?

Jeśli co?

— Bez obaw— odparł pozornie spokojnym, wypranym z emocji głosem. — To nigdy się nie stanie.

Zamrugałam w osłupieniu. — N-Nie nadążam.

— Nie zmienię cię.

Wymówił to z takim przekonaniem, że postronny słuchał pomyślałby, że chodziło mu o jakiś oczywisty fakt.

— Chwila... to znaczy... nie teraz? Czyli że... — wyjąkałam. Skinął głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nigdy.

Spróbowałam zaśmiać się nerwowo. — Damon, „nigdy" to spory kawałek czasu.

— I jestem tego świadomy.

Odgarnęłam z oczu kilka kosmyków włosów. — Nie zamierzasz wyskoczyć teraz z czymś w rodzaju: „Nie mogę wciągnąć cię w mrok mojego życia", racja?

Już na mnie nie patrzył. — Chciałbym móc wciągnąć cię w mrok mojego życia, jak to ujęłaś, ale nie, nie chodzi o mnie. Po prostu nie możesz być wampirem.

Objęłam się ramionami; mój puls stopniowo przyspieszał. — Nie jestem pewna, czy pamiętasz, co to oznacza — oznajmiłam, usiłując zachować spokój. Pokręcił głową.

— Spójrz, nie masz pojęcia, z jaką przyjemnością bym to zrobił. By spędzić z tobą wie-... — Urwał w pół słowa, powstrzymując się od dokończenia zdania. — Główny problem stanowi to, że zwyczajnie nie możesz być taka jak ja, nieważne, jak bardzo bym tego chciał.

— N-Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie?

Zacisnął zęby. — Twoja psychika i tak jest już wystarczająco krucha.

Popatrzyłam na niego apatycznie. — Uch... jak bardzo?

— Posłuchaj — odparł, wyraźnie spięty — po przemianie w wampira wszystko sobie przypomnisz.

Zamilkłam na moment, czując dziwne kłucie w żołądku. — Przypomnę sobie? — zdołałam wykrztusić.

— _Wszystko_ — powtórzył stanowczo. — Jeśli staniesz się wampirem, wrócą do ciebie te wszystkie tłumione, zapomniane wspomnienia. A wtedy, kiedy po raz ostatni musiałaś się z nimi zmagać, postradałaś zmysły. Domyślasz się już ryzyka?

Zalała mnie fala niedowierzania; odnosiłam takie wrażenie, jakby ciężar powietrza łamał mi kości.

— Amy, może zdarzyć się dosłownie cokolwiek... — kontynuował szeptem. — Gdybyś wyłączyła swoje emocje, mogłabyś stracić rozum, zmienić się w psychopatkę. Równie dobrze mogłoby nie stać się nic. Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy jesteś dość silna psychicznie. Ale nie proś mnie, abym przyczynił się do twojej ewentualnej ruiny. To ryzyko, które nie podejmę, nigdy.

Podniósłszy się z łóżka, powolnym krokiem przemieściłam się na środek pokoju.

— Znowu oszaleję — skwitowałam; uświadomienie sobie tego podziałało na mnie niewiarygodnie otępiająco.

— Nic nie jest pewne — przypomniał. — Powiedziałem ci już: może stracisz rozum, a może twoja psychika okaże się na tyle silna, że tamte wydarzenia wrócą do ciebie jedynie jako złe wspomnienia. Ale ryzyko i tak jest zbyt wysokie.

W głowie kręciło mi się tak mocno, że musiałam zamknąć oczy i pochylić głowę.

_Więc tak to się skończy, hę?_ _Kiedy ja dobiegnę pięćdziesiątki, a on nadal będzie taki jak teraz, to..._

Nie potrafiłam nawet sformułować tej myśli w głowie... czy też raczej wybiec w tak daleką przyszłość.

_Prędzej czy później zamierza mnie zostawić. I wtedy utknę w życiu, w którym jego już nie będzie._

Ale co teraz? Jak długo jeszcze mieliśmy... kontynuować to... bycie razem, nim postanowi, że nadeszła pora wykonać krok naprzód?

Podniosłam powieki, mruganiem powstrzymując łzy. Po chwili przybliżył się i objął mnie od tyłu w talii, ocierając się nosem o moje włosy.

_Lata później... stanę się dla niego zaledwie nikłym wspomnieniem. I tyle. Jakbym nigdy nie istniała. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło._

_Jakbym była... niczym._

Westchnął, zdając się wiedzieć, o czym myślałam.

— Amy, to niczego nie zmienia.

— Dla ciebie — uściśliłam, próbując zapanować nad łamiącym się głosem; niewidzialna gruda w gardle systematycznie rosła, aż zaczęłam mieć problemy z przełykaniem. — Więc to by było na tyle, tak? — wychrypiałam. — Ja się zestarzeję, ty pozostaniesz młody i prędzej czy później wymażesz mnie z pamięci.

— Nie bądź śmieszna — mruknął, gładząc mnie po głowie, podczas gdy ja jak zahipnotyzowana przyglądałam się naszemu odbiciu w lustrze.

— Więc co się stanie? — odezwałam się błagalnie, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. — Powiedz mi. Przecież nie będziesz ze mną, kiedy skończę pięćdziesiąt lat albo coś koło tego. Nie chciałabym ani nie oczekiwałabym innego scenariusza. Pewnego dnia pozostawisz mnie samą sobie i wyruszysz na poszukiwanie jakiejś wampirzycy albo innej dziewczyny, którą będziesz mógł przemienić. A na koniec albo umrę w samotności, albo będę opowiadać o tym wszystkim swoim wnukom jak o wydarzeniach z jakiejś baśni? — Bez przerwy starałam się nie rozpłakać. — Nie mogę, Damon, proszę... po prostu nie mogę...

Wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. — W porządku, a co powiesz na coś takiego... — przyciągnął mnie bliżej i przycisnął usta do mojego czoła — pogadamy o tym po raz kolejny za około pięć lat, okej? Wtedy będziesz już wiedziała, czego tak naprawdę chcesz. I jeśli nie zmienisz obecnego zdania, odnajdziemy jakiś sposób na zmniejszenie ryzyka. Co o tym sądzisz?

Powoli skinęłam głową, pociągając nosem jak małe dziecko. — Czy w ogóle istnieje coś, co zmniejszyłoby ryzyko?

— No cóż, warto poszukać — odparł. — Może jakieś zaklęcie lub coś w ten deseń. Coś, dzięki czemu nadal nie pamiętałabyś pewnych rzeczy... — Umilkł na chwilę. — Swoją drogą, zawsze mi się wydawało, że chciałaś zostać człowiekiem — dodał.

Delikatnie wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, ale... za pięć lat... — Urwałam, kiedy znienacka rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Wybiła północ.

Damon uniósł kąciki ust i mnie pocałował. — Wszystkiego najlepszego...

— Amy! — zawołał z dołu Mike. Odsunęłam się od Damona, marszcząc brwi.

— Tak?

— Paczka dla ciebie!

Otarłszy oczy, wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam kroki do salonu. — Mówisz poważnie?

— Mhm — potwierdził Mike i rzucił okiem na zegarek. — Hej, skończyła się era malutkiej siostrzyczki... Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Dzięki! — Uścisnęłam go. — Co mi kupiliście?

— Na to musisz zaczekać do rana — ostudził mój entuzjazm. Przewróciłam oczami. — Hej, a tak na marginesie, dobrze się czujesz? Bo coś blado wyglądasz.

_Och..._

— Ja... um... zbyt szybko wstałam z łóżka, trochę kręci mi się w głowie — skłamałam. — Kto przyniósł tę paczkę?

— Leżała na wycieraczce. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tajemniczy wielbiciel?

— Racja, przecież tylu ich się wokół mnie kręci... — parsknęłam sarkastycznie. — Tak czy owak, zabieram to ze sobą. — Odebrałam od niego zawiniątko. — Wracam do łóżka. Im szybciej położę się spać, tym szybciej nadejdzie poranek i wreszcie zobaczę, co dla mnie przygotowaliście!

W odpowiedzi zachichotał.

Chwilę później wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Odkrywszy, że Damon wciąż tam był, uśmiechnęłam się.

— No to... jak sądzisz, co to jest? — spytałam go niepewnie, zabierając się do rozrywania ozdobnego papieru. Zatrzymał mnie i sam otworzył pakunek.

— To... — Przez moment przyglądał się wyjętej ze środka podkoszulce. Kiedy ją obrócił i moim oczom ukazało się to, co było na niej nadrukowane, gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza do płuc i zakryłam usta dłońmi.

— S-Skąd...? — Wyciągnęłam rękę, by dotknąć materiału; czarny napis wyraźnie oddzielał się od tła. Innym razem pewnie wywołałby u mnie salwę śmiechu, ale w obecnych okolicznościach sprawił, że wewnętrznie zadrżałam, walcząc z napadem paniki.

MÓJ CHŁOPAK JEST WAMPIREM

— Chyba sobie kpicie... — mruknął pod nosem Damon, po czym, zanim zdążyłam choćby mrugnąć, wyskoczył przez okno w ciemną noc. Nienaturalny podmuch wiatru zmierzwił mi włosy; i znowu zostałam sama.

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęłam po pudełko, w którym znajdowała się jeszcze kartka papieru. Rozłożywszy ją, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołałam skoncentrować się na tyle, by odczytać wiadomość. Wówczas drgawki przybrały na sile, a nad moim ciałem zapanował znajomy strach.

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Amy!_

~o~o~


	50. Pragnę, żebyśmy pragnęli się nawzajem

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ L ~**

— Mówisz poważnie? — spytała Elena. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami. — Naprawdę o tym rozmawialiście?

Skinęłam głową. — Spójrz, to nie tak, że chcę, by stało się to już teraz — odparłam. — Wciąż zamierzam jeszcze zrobić mnóstwo rzeczy jako człowiek. Wiesz, na pewno pójdę na studia i będę cieszyć się życiem, ale... pomyślałam sobie, że warto by... to zaplanować.

— Zaplanować, jak przemienisz się w wampira? — uściśliła z niedowierzaniem. — Amy...

— Elena, minie parę lat, zanim podejmiemy ostateczną decyzję — przypomniałam jej cierpliwie. — Ja tylko... chciałam się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzy, wiesz? — Umilkłam na moment. — Stefan i ty nigdy nie poruszyliście tego tematu?

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Przeczesałam palcami włosy.

— Czyli Damon zaproponował, żebyście wrócili do tej sprawy za jakieś pięć lat?

Pokiwałam głową. — Dla mnie bomba. Przynajmniej mam wystarczająco dużo czasu na przeanalizowanie wszystkich ewentualnych wątpliwości.

— Łał — mruknęła.

Przechyliłam głowę na prawo. — No co?

— Po prostu... składanie obietnic dotyczących przyszłości to coś, co kompletnie nie pasuje mi do Damona.

Poczułam ciepło na policzkach. — Wiem... — wymamrotałam po chwili. — Ale... nie wiem! Wczoraj nie sprawiał wrażenia jakoś szczególnie niechętnie nastawionego do tematu.

— A co z tą koszulką? — zapytała. — Wiadomo już, kto ci ją przysłał?

Pokręciłam głową. — Do dostarczenia ją pod drzwi wykorzystano przypadkowego człowieka, więc nie mamy pojęcia, kto za tym stoi. Damon twierdzi, że przymusem nakazali mu niczego nie zdradzić.

Elena wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie. — Nasze życia są dziwne.

— Co ty nie powiesz... — mruknęłam. — Ale wiesz co? Nie zamierzam się nad tym rozwodzić. W końcu dziś są moje osiemnaste urodziny, prawda? Zasługuję na to, by godziwie je uczcić!

— Tak, zdecydowanie!

— To coś, co nie zdarza się dwa razy!

— I to jest właściwie podejście!

— Tak... Co kupiła mi Caroline?

Pokręciła głową. — Przepraszam, nie mogę.

Prychnąwszy, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. — Wyssałaś ze mnie nadzieję niczym prawdziwy Dra-... — Urwałam. — Pewnie zabrzmiałoby to jak zniewaga, gdybym nie wyskoczyła z tym zaraz po dyskusji o wampirach, no, ale...

Skwitowała to chichotem. Kiedy na powrót podniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam, że w naszym kierunku zmierzał ktoś, na kogo widok moje serce natychmiast zaczęło bić szybciej. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, podczas gdy on przybliżył się i stanął tuż przed nami.

— Cześć — przywitał się niepewnie, starając się uśmiechnąć.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Hej, Luke.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Luke z zakłopotaniem potarł dłonią kark; Elena odchrząknęła.

— Ja... uch... lepiej pójdę... poszukać Stefana — oświadczyła z wahaniem, po czym chwyciła swoją torebkę i oddaliła się nienaturalnie szybkim krokiem. Przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka, rozejrzałam się dookoła. Dlaczego nie usiadł? Czy to może ja powinnam wstać? Co niby miałam zrobić?

— No to... — odezwał się nerwowo — jak się miewasz?

— Dobrze — wykrztusiłam. — Dobrze. A ty?

— Nie najgorzej... — odparł. — Jak mijają ci urodziny?

Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Chyba całkiem nieźle. N-Nie wiem, jak większość ludzi spędza swoje osiemnastki...

Przeczesał palcami włosy. — Ja... uch... zamierzałem dać ci to dopiero po lekcjach, ale wypadł mi trening, więc... — Otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej jakieś pudełko. — Proszę. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Zamrugałam w osłupieniu, podnosząc się, żeby odebrać od niego prezent. — Luke... nie musiałeś niczego mi kupować... — powiedziałam niepewnie. Wzruszył ramionami, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem psotnika.

— Tak jakby musiałem.

Popatrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem. Zaśmiał się.

— Tak czy siak, po prostu... otwórz to dopiero po powrocie do domu, okej?

Nieznacznie zmarszczyłam czoło. — Um... w porządku. — Stanąwszy na palcach, objęłam go. — Dzięki. Naprawdę.

Odwzajemnił uścisk z dość dużym zaangażowaniem i odetchnął głęboko. — Nie ma za co.

Odsunęłam się. — Przyjdziesz na moją imprezę?

— Zobaczymy.

Zwilżyłam wargi; Luke na sekundę czy dwie przeniósł na nie swoje spojrzenie. Gdy z powrotem popatrzył mi w oczy, poczułam, że się zarumieniłam.

— Lepiej pójdę już na ten trening, więc... — oznajmił. — Do zobaczenia później?

Skinęłam głową. — Tak — mruknęłam cicho. — Do zobaczenia później.

Obserwując, jak Lucas się oddalał, ściskałam w dłoni jego podarunek tak mocno, jakby zależało od tego moje życie. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, delikatnie pokręciłam głową, po czym przyprowadziłam się do porządku, wepchnęłam pudełko do torby i weszłam do szkoły.

~o~

— Halo? — Otworzyłam frontowe drzwi. — Jest tu kto?

— Hej — przywitał się Dan. Z uśmiechem weszłam do środka.

— Co słychać? — spytałam nieśmiało. — Gdzie Monica?

— U siebie — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Opadłszy na kanapę, obrzuciłam go pytającym spojrzeniem,

— Och... — mruknęłam powoli. — Pokłóciliście się czy...?

Kiedy otwierał sobie piwo, kąciki jego ust powędrowały w górę. — Mogłabyś chociaż postarać się nie zabrzmieć na aż tak pełną nadziei.

— Wybacz — przeprosiłam niepewnie. Od naszej ostatniej normalnej rozmowy minęły tygodnie, niemalże miesiące, więc obecna sytuacja wydawała się trochę dziwna... ale jednocześnie przyjemna.

— Podekscytowana dzisiejszym wieczorem?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Przyjdziesz?

Pokręcił głową. — Nie, ale zdaje się, że Mike i Will się wybierają.

— Och. Dobra.

— A Damon?

Zamilkłam na moment, skubiąc wargę. — Tak, on też tam będzie.

— Okej... — Z zakłopotaniem przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Wszystko pomiędzy wami w porządku?

_Ciąg dalszy dziwności_...

— Tak — potwierdziłam. — Wspaniale.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. — To się cieszę.

— Tak czy owak, lepiej... — ziewnęłam — pójdę już na górę. Jestem padnięta i chcę się trochę zdrzemnąć, zanim wpadnie tu Caroline z moją sukienką... której przymierzenie bez wątpienia okaże się torturą.

Zachichotał. — Biedactwo z ciebie.

— Żebyś wiedział... — mruknęłam i skierowałam kroki do swojego pokoju. Dotarłszy tam, usiadłam na łóżku, wyciągnęłam z torby pudełko i je otworzyłam. Gdy zobaczyłam, co się w nim znajdowało, na chwilę zamarłam, po czym wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby to chwycić; wyglądała tak pięknie i... magicznie, że przez jakiś czas po prostu się na nią gapiłam.

Klepsydra.

Szklana obudowa w kształcie przestrzennej ósemki z dwiema srebrnymi kolumienkami po bokach, umiejscowiona na czarnym, marmurowym bloczku, z białym piaskiem uwięzionym we wnętrzu. Po obróceniu drobinki zaczęły przesypywać się na dół, sprawiając, że wpatrywałam się w nie jak zahipnotyzowana.

Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. Znaczenia tego prezentu nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy. Co innego wyraziłoby to jaśniej niż klepsydra?

Upływ czasu.

Dla ludzi.

Dla mnie.

Dokładnie to, co starał się uświadomić mi od samego początku. Dokładnie to, co przeczuwałam. Moja własna klepsydra pracowała w niesamowicie szybkim tempie; czas bez przerwy uciekał, tak samo jak piasek z zaciśniętej dłoni.

Klepsydra Damona z kolei była... zamarznięta. Jego piasek już nigdy nie miał się poruszyć, na wieki uwięziony w górnej części naczynia.

Cofnęłam rękę tak szybko, jakby klepsydra od Luke'a znienacka mnie poparzyła. Następnie z westchnieniem umieściłam ją na szafce. Potrząsnąwszy pudełkiem, odkryłam w nim jeszcze krótki liścik o treści:

_Każdy, kto właściwie wykorzysta czas, ma go wystarczająco dużo._

Ścisnęłam kawałek papieru tak mocno, że cały się pogiął. Po chwili podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę i położyłam się na boku, przymykając powiek.

Wkrótce spacerowałam po cmentarzu, rozglądając się dookoła; w pobliżu pełno martwych drzew, suchych liści, nagrobków... Manewrowałam pomiędzy nimi aż do czasu, gdy nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę, powodując, że natychmiast się zatrzymałam.

— Damon?

Sprawiając takie wrażenie, jakby mnie nie usłyszał, w milczeniu położył trzymaną w dłoni lilię na jakimś grobie. Przeniosłam spojrzenie na kamienną płytę, żeby odczytać wyryty na niej napis:

**AMY CLAIRE WALSH**

Odruchowo zakryłam usta dłońmi. Damon natomiast zmarszczył lekko czoło; na nagrobku stała klepsydra, którą parę sekund później stamtąd strącił.

W chwili, kiedy klepsydra uderzyła o ziemię, przemieniając się w drobny mak, gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza do płuc i poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej, otwierając oczy. Dyszałam tak, jakbym dopiero co przebiegła maraton; otarłam z czoła kropelki potu.

— Zwykły sen... — szepnęłam do siebie, podnosząc się z łóżka. — Zwykły sen, nic więcej...

Moim następnym posunięciem była krótka eskapada do łazienki w celu oblania twarzy zimną wodą. Po powrocie do pokoju znowu rzuciłam się na materac. Przeleżawszy nieruchomo kilka minut, sięgnęłam po swój ukryty w szufladzie dziennik. Lustrowałam wzrokiem linijki tekstu, aż w końcu dobrnęłam do ostatniego wpisu, na którego widok moje serce zabiło nieco szybciej. Znienacka przyszło mi do głowy coś dziwnego.

_Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby Damon, gdybym powiedziała mu, że..._

_...go kocham._

Zaśmiałam się z samej siebie. Takie wyznanie prawdopodobnie nie pociągnęłoby za sobą niczego dobrego, Damon pewnie tylko by...

I jak na zawołanie, we własnej osobie wskoczył przez okno do mojego pokoju.

— Hej — przywitałam się, pospiesznie odkładając pamiętnik do szuflady. — Co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego — odparł Damon z szerokim uśmiechem. — Spałaś?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Raczej drzemałam. Ale i tak nie obeszło się bez koszmarów.

— O czym?

— O tym, co zwykle — skłamałam, usiłując wyglądać przekonywująco. — Um... Damon, zapomniałam spytać cię o to wcześniej, ale zamierzasz przyjść, prawda? Na przyjęcie?

— Oczywiście — odparł. — Ale... chciałbym dać ci to już teraz. — Podał mi prezent. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, blondyneczko.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Damon... — Stanąwszy na palcach, pocałowałam go, po czym odebrałam od niego pakunek i usiadłam na łóżku. — Książka, tak? — upewniłam się, rozrywając papier. — Zawarliśmy układ.

— Mhm. Książka.

Po zakończeniu rozpakowywania moim oczom ukazało się jakieś starodawne pudełko, w którym faktycznie znajdowała się książka. Chwyciłam ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; sprawiała wrażenie tak kruchej, tak...

_Chwileczkę..._

— Nie ma mowy... — wydusiłam, obracając stronę, żeby przekonać się, czy moje domysły były słuszne.

— Nigdy nie wspomniałaś, którą edycję powinienem wybrać — odezwał się żartobliwie Damon, podczas gdy ja wpatrywałam się w swój nowy skarb.

— Zdobyłeś... zdobyłeś dla mnie pierwsze wydanie „Alicji w Kranie Czarów?"? — Mój głos samoistnie podskoczył o parę oktaw. — Że pierwsze... _pierwsze_? O mój Boże, nie wierzę, że trzymam to w dłoniach... Nadal śnię, prawda? Zdecydowanie śnię...

Zaśmiał się cicho, ewidentnie czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, w jaki sposób zareagowałam. — Tylko nie dostań ataku serca, Amy.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie? — Ostrożnie umieściłam książkę na biurku, wciąż nie potrafiąc oderwać od niej wzroku. — Damon, czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak... jak ważne i rzadkie to jest? — Koniuszkami palców pogładziłam okładkę. — O Jezu... Naprawdę tego dotykam...

Objął mnie od tyłu w talii. — Czyli prezent ci się podoba.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie? — powtórzyłam, zwracając się do niego twarzą. — Skąd w ogóle...?

— Napomknęłaś coś na tamtej randce, że Alicja z Kariny Czarów to twoja ulubiona bohaterka literacka — wyjaśnił nonszalancko. Pochyliłam się do przodu, by ponownie go pocałować.

— To najbardziej... najbardziej... — Zamilkłam na moment. — Zaraz, zaraz... Damon, to musiało też sporo kosztować... — Zamrugałam w osłupieniu. — Naprawdę sporo. Pewnie wydałeś na to fortunę...

— O tę kwestię się nie martw — skwitował takim tonem, jakby chodziło o coś mało istotnego. Przełknęłam ślinę.

— Mówię poważnie... To... Ja... nie mogę...

— Nawet nie próbuj — uciął ostrzegawczo. — Po prostu bądź dobrą solenizantką i grzecznie przyjmuj prezenty, w porządku?

Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. — Oszukiwałeś — oświadczyłam słabym głosem. — Dokładnie to miałam na myśli, prosząc cię, żebyś nie nadwyrężał portfela.

— To nie moja wina, że nie określiłaś dokładnych zasad — mruknął, całując linię mojej szczęki. Po chwili powędrował ustami na szyję, w miejsce, gdzie dało się wyczuć dzikie trzepotanie mojego serca; zamknęłam oczy, napawając się jego dotykiem.

Po chwili nagle się odsunął, a ja podniosłam powieki.

— Caroline — warknął pod nosem. — Właśnie przyszła i idzie na górę.

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Och.

Po nieco dłuższym niż zwykle pocałunku, tuż przed tym, kiedy odgłos kroków dochodził z niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości, szepnął:

— Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

— Tak — odszepnęłam. Nienaturalny podmuch zmierzwił mi włosy i na powrót zostałam sama.

No cóż, przynajmniej na parę sekund. Wkrótce, zapukawszy do drzwi, do pokoju wkroczyła Caroline.

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Rusz się, czas przygotować cię na imprezę!

~o~

— Żartujesz, prawda? — spytałam niedowierzająco. — Daj spokój. Gdzie ukryłaś prawdziwą sukienkę?

— _To_ jest prawdziwa sukienka, Amy. — Caroline obdarzyła mnie spojrzeniem, które idealnie pasowało do jej diabolicznej kreacji.

— W takim razie gdzie się podziała reszta? — Popatrzyłam na nią swoimi przypominającymi sowie oczami. — To znaczy, bo istnieje jakaś reszta tej sukienki, racja? Caroline!

— Hm?

— Wątpię, czy rozumiesz powagę sytuacji, więc pozwól mi wyjaśnić: posiadam trzech braci – nawiasem mówiąc, z jednym z nich się umawiasz – którzy czekają na nas na dole. Jeśli pokażę im się w czymś takim, z pewnością...

— Och, oszczędź sobie tchu, Amy! — Popchnęła mnie do przodu. Ponownie spojrzałam na sukienkę. Najwyraźniej Caroline, jak to Caroline, postanowiła zmusić mnie do przebrania się za „mrocznego anioła". Czarne skrzydła wyglądały tak, jakby zrobiono je z prawdziwych piór; były takie delikatne w dotyku... Ale to nie one stanowiły problem. Nie. W żadnym wypadku.

Niepokoiła mnie sukienka — krótka, czarna, satynowa, absolutnie olśniewająca, ale jak na mój gust trochę... zbyt wiele odsłaniająca; szczerze mówiąc, sprawiała raczej wrażenie czegoś, co kobieta założyłaby pod właściwy strój, żeby podkreślić swoją figurę. Miała kwadratowy dekolt i cienkie ramiączka, wyglądające na aż nazbyt łatwe do oderwania. Przede wszystkim jednak nie wiedziałam, jak Caroline zamierzała mnie w to cudo wcisnąć. Ta sukienka wydawała się taka... wąska!

Rzecz jasna, wybrane przez Caroline buty również nie mogły być normalnymi butami. Określiłabym je raczej jako nietypowe kozaki gladiatora — czerwone, sięgające kolan, na _naprawdę_ wysokich obcasach. I z dziwnymi paskami, które najprawdopodobniej należało obwiązać wokół nóg. Ach, i oczywiście wykonano je z wymyślnej skóry. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam butów takich jak te.

— Za nic w świecie tego nie założę — zadeklarowałam. — Caroline, mówię poważnie! Ta sukienka jest zbyt krótka! I zbyt ciasna! I nie sądzę, że zdołam ujść w tych butach choćby dwa kro-...

— I tak cię nie słucham, więc daruj sobie — przerwała mi. — No dalej, musimy zabrać się za twój makijaż.

— Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że...

Z kocim uśmiechem pokręciła głową. — Będzie naturalny... Niewinność anioła, pamiętasz?

— No ta sukienka akurat wyraża wszystko poza niewinnością.

— Tak, i właśnie przez to powstanie taki niesamowity kontrast! — Klasnąwszy w dłonie, ruszyła po swoją torbę z kosmetykami.

Godzinę później sprawa fryzury i makijażu została definitywnie zamknięta. Caroline wyszła z pokoju, żebym mogła się przebrać. Parę razy tupnęłam nogą, ale ostatecznie wcisnęłam się w swoją kreację tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, po czym wzięłam głęboki oddech — co wymagało ode mnie dość dużego wysiłku — i zeszłam do salonu.

Gdy się tam znalazłam, wszyscy obrócili ku mnie głowy. Ocena moich braci była jednogłośna:

— Ani mi się waż!

— Mówiłam ci — przypomniałam Caroline. Przewróciła oczami.

— Och, no dajcie spokój, chłopaki...

— Caroline, to moja siostra!

— Nawet nie myśl, że opuścisz ten dom tak ubrana!

— Istnieje jeszcze reszta tej sukienki, prawda?_ Prawda_?

— Jakbym słyszała samą siebie... — Założyłam ręce na piersi. — Przykro mi, Will, twoja dziewczyna za to odpowiada.

— Care, no poważnie! — zawył. — Żartujesz sobie?

— Już tego próbowałam, nic na nią nie działa.

— Ta sukienka jest... zbyt krótka!

— I zbyt ciasna, czy ktoś o tym wspomniał?

— Już poruszyłam ten problem. — Podniosłam rękę. Caroline uszczypnęła Willa w ramię.

— Och, przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci! — powiedziała. — Dziewczyna ma osiemnaście lat, pozwólcie jej świętować!

— Proszę bardzo, niech świętuje, ale nie w takim stroju...

Caroline przewróciła oczami. — Mike, ty i Will też będziecie na tej imprezie, nie ma najmniejszych powodów do zmartwień! — Popatrzyła na nich jak proszący o kość szczeniaczek. — No dalej, to jej urodziny!

Przez moment panowała cisza. — Gdy tylko zobaczę, że przystawia się do niej jak zalany w trupa facet, to...

— Tak, tak — ucięła niecierpliwie Caroline. — Ruszcie się, pora dać jej wasz prezent!

Poderwałam głowę. — Prezent?

Dan zamarł na chwilę. — Nadal nie czuję się dobrze, wiedząc, co masz na sobie...

— To jest nas już dwoje — mruknęłam. Uśmiechnął się i poprowadził mknie ku frontowym drzwiom.

— Chodź, musisz wyjść na zewnątrz.

— Na zewnątrz? Ale myślałam, że zamierzaliście... — Na widok... tego, co stało na podjeździe, oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Przez następną minutę nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, wytrzeszczonymi oczami wpatrując się w lśniący, czarny samochód.

— Amy? — Mike pstryknął palcami tuż przed moim nosem. — Hej?

— Zdaje się, że ją złamaliśmy — stwierdził Will, szczerząc się. — Hej? Solenizantko?

— To jakiś żart — odezwałam się, kiedy zdołałam złapać oddech; przybliżyłam się do auta. — Prawda?

— Nic z tych rzeczy. A, i wujek prosił, żeby przekazać ci najlepsze życzenia z okazji urodzin.

Krzyknąwszy, pobiegłam w stronę samochodu. — Jest mój?

— Mhm. Wiem, że nie siedziałaś za kółkiem, odkąd... no cóż, odkąd dostałaś prawo jazdy, więc zaczniesz od tych najbardziej podstawo-... — Dan urwał, kiedy go uścisnęłam. Potem przyszła kolej na Willa i Mike'a.

— Mogę pojechać nim już teraz? — zapytałam, otworzywszy drzwi i wgramoliwszy się do środka.

— Nie.

— Proszę?

— Najpierw przypomnienie podstawowych rzeczy, Amy.

— Ale...

— Poza tym spóźnisz się na własne przyjęcie, rusz się. — Niemalże siłą wyciągnęli mnie na zewnątrz. Następnie ruszyliśmy w kierunku innego samochodu.

— Mój samochód jest lepszy.

— Och, świetnie... — mruknął Will.

— O wiele lepszy niż twój.

— Dan, ucisz ją.

— Nazwę go — zapowiedziałam z uśmiechem. — Chłopaki, poważnie... To moje najwspanialsze urodziny! — Zatrzymałam się na sekundę i znowu objęłam Dana. — Dzięki — szepnęłam. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Nie ma za co, siostrzyczko.

Po chwili wszyscy siedzieliśmy już w aucie; Mike uruchomił silnik.

Droga na przyjęcie minęła w zabawnej atmosferze. Mike i ja kłóciliśmy się o to, czyj samochód był lepszy. Do sprzeczki od czasu do czasu wtrącał się Will, robiąc sobie przerwę w obściskiwaniu się z Caroline.

Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu, Michael przypomniał mi: — Mówiłem poważnie. Jeśli ktoś czegoś spróbuje...

— Mike, spokojnie — zaśmiałam się i pchnięciem otworzyłam drzwi. Wkrótce we czwórkę dołączyliśmy do tłumu. Otoczenie wyglądało obłędnie: dekoracje, oświetlenie...

Obróciłam głowę. — Caroline?

— Niech zgadnę: jestem niesamowita?

— Tak — potwierdziłam z uśmiechem i ją przytuliłam. — Dziękuję. To naprawdę moje najwspanialsze urodziny.

— Nie ma o czym mówić. — Puściła mi oczko, po czym oboje z Willem oddalili się, aby zdobyć trochę ponczu. Ja natomiast przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, rozglądając się dookoła. Rozpoznawszy postać kogoś, kto rozmawiał z Mattem, uśmiechnęłam się i skierowałam ku niemu kroki. Stanąwszy za jego plecami, palcem postukałam go w ramię.

— P-Przyszedłeś — wykrztusiłam, kiedy się do mnie odwrócił. Przez chwilę gapił się na mnie bez słowa.

— Amy?

— Wiem, wiem, to sprawka Caroline. — Uścisnęłam go na powitanie. — Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Luke.

— Wyglądasz nieziemsko... — wydusił.

Zarumieniłam się. — Dzięki... Cześć, Matt.

— Hej — odparł Matt. Na powrót zwróciłam się twarzą do Luke'a.

— No to... przyszedłeś jako... ty?

— No cóż, jestem ubrany na biało — powiedział, wskazując na swoją białą koszulkę, która uwydatniała jego mięśnie.

— Czyli przebrałeś się za anioła?

— Raczej założyłem swoją jedyną czystą koszulkę — przyznał. — Ale jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi, możesz interpretować to na swój własny sposób.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — Wyglądasz na anioła — stwierdziłam. Nagle dostrzegłam w tłumie Elenie, która pomachała do mnie, przyglądając mi się z niedowierzaniem.

— Lepiej pójdę...

— Jasne — przerwał mi, ponownie mnie obejmując. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Dzięki. Och, i... twój prezent jest niesamowity. Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co — zapewnił. Uśmiechnąwszy się do niego po raz ostatni, pomaszerowałam ku Elenie.

— Wyglądasz wspaniale! — zawołała.

Zachichotałam. — Ty też. Cześć, Stefan.

— Cześć — przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Dziękuję. Um... nie wiecie przypadkiem, gdzie znajdę Damona?

— Jeszcze chwilę temu gdzieś się tu kręcił — poinformowała mnie Elena. — Chyba poszedł do baru.

— Och. Okej — mruknęłam. — Lepiej pójdę go poszukać. A tak w ogóle dzięki, że przyszliście!

Ruszyłam we wskazanym kierunku. Kiedy go zobaczyłam, moje serce zatrzepotało. Odwróciwszy się do mnie ze szklanką szkockiej w dłoni, popatrzył na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami i wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

— H-Hej — wyjąkałam nieśmiało. — Co słychać?

W milczeniu zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów. — Łał.

_Czy właśnie sprawiłam, że Damon powiedział: „Łał"? Bez dwóch zdań muszę odnaleźć Caroline, żeby ją wyściskać!_

— Pomysł Caroline — oznajmiłam pospiesznie. Pocałował mnie w taki sposób, że przez krótki moment nie byłam w stanie oddychać.

— Przypomnij mi później, żebym jej podziękował. Wyglądasz niesamowicie.

Włożyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Dzięki. Ty też.

Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. — Chodź, mroczny aniele. Podemoralizujmy cię jeszcze trochę.

~o~

Dwie godziny później Luke musiał już iść, twierdząc, że zadzwonił do niego ojciec. Instynktownie wiedziałam, że chodziło o coś związanego radą; moje obawy potwierdziły się, kiedy później porozumiałam się z nim telefonicznie — doszło do kolejnego ataku, ale na szczęście napadnięta dziewczyna żyła.

— Nie sądzę, że ma to jakikolwiek związek z tobą — stwierdził Luke, starając się mnie uspokoić. — Naprawdę, Amy, to pewnie zwykłe polowanie.

Czemu więc nie potrafiłam zmusić się do uwierzenia w te zapewnienia?

Oparłam się o ścianę, ściskając w dłoni swój drink. Elena i Stefan niedawno wrócili do jej domu, Mike opuścił imprezę z jakąś dziewczyną u boku, a ja obserwowałam Damona, który stał parę kroków dalej i rozmawiał z panią szeryf, przyciskając komórkę do ucha. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na mnie z troską, nie przestając mówić; na jego twarz powoli wstępował lekki grymas.

_Zapamiętam namiętność. I to, jaki wpływ wywarła ona na moje życie._

Cichy głosik w mojej głowie — albo raczej niewidzialny diabełek siedzący mi na ramieniu — podszeptywał, co powinnam wyznać teraz Damonowi, ale go ignorowałam.

On jednak nie dawał za wygraną. _Czemu nie zrobisz tego teraz_?, pytał. _Co masz do stracenia?_

Niebawem Damon rozłączył się i podszedł do mnie. — Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Co powiedziała szeryf?

— Dziewczyna niczego nie pamięta. Ale i tak nie sądzę, że za atakiem na nią stoją te same wampiry, które czyhają na ciebie. Tamci nie darowaliby jej życia i nie wymazali wspomnień. Nie przyniosłoby im to żadnego pożytku.

Powoli skinęłam głową, upijając łyk swojego drinka.

— Zmęczona?

— Troszeczkę — przyznałam.

— Chcesz, żebym zabrał cię do domu?

Ponownie pokiwałam głową i odepchnęłam się od ściany. — Nawet bardzo chcę, dzięki.

Nie powinnam była tak się czuć. Od wypitego alkoholu dostałam lekkich zawrotów głowy; przed oczami, niczym jakieś rozświetlone neony, wciąż migały mi słowa z mojego dziennika.

_Spokojnie, Amy_, nakazałam sobie w duchu. _Nie mów ani nie rób niczego głupiego_...

— Wydajesz się zamyślona — odezwał się Damon, przekręciwszy kluczyk w stacyjce.

— Co? — Poderwałam głowę. — Uch... nie, po prostu... — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Sama nie wiem. To przez alkohol... chyba.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Słaba głowa.

— Zamknij się... — Uszczypnęłam go w armię. — Nie wszyscy piją od ponad stu lat.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, podczas gdy ja oparłam się o okno. Pięć minut później postanowiłam przerwać milczenie.

— Damon?

— Hm?

— A co się stanie, jeżeli nie uda ci się znaleźć czegoś, co obniżyłoby ryzyko?

Zmarszczył brwi. — Amy...

— Tylko pytam. Co wtedy?

— Czy musimy rozmawiać o tym akurat teraz? — spytał, zatrzymując auto. Spojrzałam na niego z westchnieniem.

— Chyba nie — wymamrotałam. — Dobranoc.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował na pożegnanie. — Dobranoc.

— Do zobaczenia jutro?

— Mhm.

Otworzywszy drzwi, ruszyłam w stronę mojego domu.

— Halo, jest tu kto? — zawołałam po wejściu do środka.

Cisza.

— Okej... — mruknęłam do siebie. Dan prawdopodobnie udał się do Moniki, a Mike bez wątpienia przebywał u tamtej dziewczyny, z którą wyszedł z przyjęcia. Oznaczało to, że do powrotu Willa czekała mnie kompletna samotność. Przesuwając koniuszki palców wzdłuż poręczy, wspięłam się na górę i weszłam do mojego pokoju. Zdjąwszy skrzydła, rzuciłam się na łóżko, po czym westchnęłam i sięgnęłam po pamiętnik.

Przewracałam kartki, pobieżnie przeglądając tekst, te wszystkie słowa, które zanotowałam od dnia przyjazdu do Mystic Falls. Moja droga do odkrycia prawdy. Do odkrycia praw-...

Dotarłszy do ostatniego wpisu, przełknęłam ślinę i zaczęłam go czytać. Okej, to, co chodziło mi po głowie, było kiepskim pomysłem. Gdybym wyznała mu miłość, najprawdopodobniej spanikowałby i wyjechał albo coś w tym stylu. Przecież to nie tak, że odwzajemniał moje uczucia. Prawda? Bez względu na to co czułam, on i tak nie miałby ochoty tego usłyszeć...

Ale dlaczego bez przerwy odnosiłam wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz eksploduje?

I jeśli nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć, to czemu w ogóle się ze mną spotykał?

Zacisnęłam zęby i podniosłam się na nogi. Najpierw chciałam użyć mojego nowego samochodu, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o tym, co powiedział Dan — i o sporej ilości alkoholu w moim organizmie — więc chwyciłam za telefon i zamówiłam taksówkę.

Po piętnastu minutach znalazłam się na środku posiadłości Salvatore'ów; olbrzymi dom stał dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie w całej swej chwale. Pomaszerowałam w stronę werandy i uniosłam rękę, żeby zastukać w solidne drzwi.

Chwilę później w progu stanął Damon, patrząc na mnie tak, jakby miał poważne zastrzeżenia co do mojego zdrowia psychicznego. Przez parę sekund żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani słowem.

— Amy, c-...?

— Wydaje mi się, że cię kocham — przerwałam mu.

I znowu zapadło milczenie; dało się usłyszeć jedynie odgłos wydawany przez świerszcze i szaleńczy łomot mojego serca. Przez dłuższy moment gapił się na mnie w kompletnym osłupieniu. Znienacka poczułam się niewiarygodnie głupio, stojąc tak przed jego drzwiami w za małej sukience, ni stąd, ni zowąd mówiąc coś takiego.

Przełknęłam ślinę, usiłując zwilżyć moje suche gardło.

— I to już... już od j-jakiegoś czasu — wyjąkałam, podczas gdy mój mózg gorączkowo poszukiwał odpowiednich słów. — I zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz nie czuć tego samego. Cholera, pewnie w ogóle tego nie czujesz. I nie... nie musisz. I wiem, że nigdy nie będę dla ciebie tak ważna jak Katherine... Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, przysięgam. — Znowu przełknęłam ślinę z poczuciem całkowitej bezradności. — I prawdopodobnie wszystko psuję, mówiąc to, wiem, ale po prostu... odkąd stałeś się częścią mojego życia... i nie chodzi mi tu o kwestię wampirów... ja... — odchrząknęłam — ja dużo o tym myślałam, wiesz? Czytałam swój pamiętnik, obserwowałam cię i... tak sobie myślałam... i po prostu — wzruszyłam ramionami — już to wiem. Pewnie sądzisz, że to tylko pijacki bełkot, ale ja nie jestem pijana, te myśli siedzą w mojej głowie już od dawna. Po prostu... starałam się ich nie słyszeć, ignorować je, stłumić, ale, jak się okazuje, nie potrafię tego zrobić. Bo inaczej czemu stałabym tu o trzeciej nad ranem, deklamując ci najokropniejsze i najżałośniejsze w świecie wyznanie miłosne, racja?

Wciąż nie był w stanie niczego z siebie wydusić, obserwując mnie z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy.

Mruganiem powstrzymałam łzy. — Tak czy siak... — kontynuowałam niepewnie — to wszystko, co chciałam powiedzieć. Kocham cię. Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może wypadałoby, abyś o tym wiedział.

Obróciłam się i ruszyłam tam, skąd przyszłam, ale znienacka na coś wpadłam. Zanim zdążyłam podnieść głowę, Damon naparł swoimi ustami na moje. Następnie, nie przerywając pocałunku, bez trudu podniósł mnie z ziemi; oplotłam go nogami w pasie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co tak właściwie robiłam. Jedną dłoń wplótł mi we włosy, a drugą umieścił na moich plecach, jakby trzymał dziecko, ja natomiast zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, po czym przesunęłam je na jego szerokie ramiona, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad chęcią nieustannego dotykania go.

Po chwili pojawił się dziwny podmuch. I już nie znajdowaliśmy się na zewnątrz.

Gdy się odsunęłam, objął mnie w talii i łagodnie ulokował na podłodze. Zamrugałam w osłupieniu, rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego pokoju.

Och.

Zaczęłam cała drżeć. Mimo że czułam się tak, jakby krew w moich żyłach przemieniła się w ogień, od moich dłoni bił nienaturalny chłód; wydawały się wręcz skostniałe z zimna. Coś takiego działo się zawsze, kiedy się bałam. Nie byłam głupia. Wiedziałam, co się stanie, jeżeli pozwolę temu... nam posunąć się dalej.

Pochylił lekko głowę. Znowu zatraciłam się w jego spojrzeniu — czy to człowieka, czy wampira, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. W jego oczach lśniło coś krystalicznie czystego; on z pewnością widział to samo w moich.

Pożądanie.

Stanęłam na palcach dokładnie w chwili, kiedy ponownie mnie pocałował. Część mnie krzyczała: „Tak!", podczas gdy ta druga, struchlała ze strachu, kompletnie oniemiała. Moja trwoga i pożądanie połączyły się w jedno, rozpalając ogień. Przez kilka minut tkwiliśmy nieruchomo w miejscu, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem; jego długie palce leniwie głaskały moje czoło, odgarniając na bok włosy.

Odgadłam, co próbował zrobić. Czułam to. To było takie w stylu Damona, typowe tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Ja wyznałam mu swoją miłość, bo nie wiedziałam, jaką ją pokazać. On z kolei pokazywał mi swoją, bo nie wiedział, jak wyrazić ją słowami. Tak czy owak, nie miałam nic przeciwko. Nie potrzebowałam żadnych miłosnych przemów tak długo, jak spoglądał na mnie w taki sposób.

— Amy... — wychrypiał. Powoli pokiwałam głową.

— Wiem — szepnęłam, starając się zapanować nad oddechem. Z jakiegoś powodu do oczu napłynęły mi łzy strachu. — Wiem, przysięgam. I zgadzam się.

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że łomot mojego serca postrząsał całym moim ciałem. Tak bardzo chciałam wiedzieć, co zrobić. Albo co powiedzieć. Bo mogłam jedynie gapić się na niego jak jakaś tępa niemowa.

— Boisz się.

Pokręciłam głową. — Wcale... w-wcale nie...

— Amy, nie musisz kłamać.

Mruganiem powstrzymałam łzy. Boże, zachowywałam się niemożliwie głupio. Czemu po prostu nie wskoczyłam mu już do łóżka?

— Boisz się, że zrobię ci krzywdę?

Ponownie pokręciłam głową. — Wiem, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

— Boisz się, że cię zostawię?

Poderwałam głowę. — A zostawisz?

— Nie — zaprzeczył spokojnie — nie zostawię. — Pogładził mi policzek i delikatnie pocałował w usta. — Czego więc się boisz?

— Ja... — Spróbowałam się skupić, co za sprawą jego intensywnego spojrzenia przyszło mi z niewiarygodnym trudem. — N-Nie... wiem... nie wiem jak... — Urwałam, rumieniąc się. — Albo... co zrobić...

Przesunął palce wzdłuż moich obojczyków, zsuwając z nich ramiączka, po czym powoli rozsunął moją sukienkę.

— Ja wiem... — szepnął. — Przestanę, gdy tylko mnie o to poprosisz, okej?

Przełknęłam ślinę i wzięłam drżący oddech. — Okej — odparłam cicho. Otrzymawszy pozwolenie, podniósł moją sukienkę i zdjął ją ze mnie przez głowę.

Odruchowo chciałam się zasłonić, ale zdołałam utrzymać ręce przy bokach. I tak było dość jasne, że tej nocy zobaczy znacznie więcej mnie; wszelkie próby okrycia się wyglądałaby głupio i niezdarnie, więc zamiast je podejmować, drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęłam do skraju koszulki, którą miał na sobie, i ściągnęłam ją z niego z jego małą pomocą.

_Uspokój się..._

Ciepło na moich policzkach przybrało na sile, kiedy utkwiłam wzrok w jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Nieśmiało wyciągnęłam rękę, ale tuż po tym, kiedy zetknęła się z jego chłodną skórą, gwałtownie ją cofnęłam, jakbym się zdziwiła.

— Czy... czy mogę? — spytałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Uśmiechnął się do mnie w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałam, po czym splótł nasze palce i umieścił moją dłoń na swoim torsie.

— Wszystko w porządku... — zapewnił łagodnie. — To tylko ja. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Gdy puścił moją rękę, powiodłam nią po linii jego mięśni, odkrywając każde zagłębienie. Wkrótce przyciągnął mnie do siebie po raz kolejny, ale tym razem jego pocałunki wydawały się bardziej zgłodniałe, bardziej natarczywe, bardziej... intensywne. Niewielka część mnie, której nie pochłonęło jeszcze do końca pożądanie, poczuła, że położył mnie na łóżku, a sam ulokował się nade mną.

I wtedy całkowitą kontrolę nad moim ciałem przejął głęboki, nieznany mi dotychczas głód.

~o~o~


	51. Ukołysz mnie do snu

Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.

Link do oryginału znajduje się na moim profilu.

* * *

**~ LI ~**

Nie owijając w bawełnę — bolało. Bez względu na to, ile słyszałam i czytałam o tych sprawach, ból przyszedł dość niespodziewanie, zapewne dlatego, że chwilę wcześniej za bardzo zatracałam się w dawanej mi przez Damona rozkoszy, żeby pamiętać o czymkolwiek.

Zetknęłam się również z relacjami różnych dziewczyn, które narzekały na to, jak okropny okazał się ich pierwszy raz, jak niezręcznie przebiegł, jak chciały, by wszystko jak najszybciej się skończyło, ale... już sama nie wiem. To znaczy, warto było trochę pocierpieć. Jeśli taką cenę musiałam zapłacić za to, żeby poczuć go _kompletnie_, to mogłam stwierdzić, że z radością przywitałam tę niedogodność. Jasne, nie obyło się bez niezręczności, strachu, wstydu, przynajmniej na początku, ale kiedy ból odszedł w zapomnienie, te emocje obróciły się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Potem nie mogłam już myśleć o niczym. Każde uczucie stało się takie intensywne, takie wyraziste, że niemalże bolało. To wszystko wydawało się nie do zniesienia; doświadczałam zbyt wiele jednocześnie. Nie wiem, czy potrafię to opisać. I czy w ogóle ktokolwiek by potrafił.

Mimo że niezmiernie rzadko podnosiłam powieki, bez przerwy czułam na sobie to pożądanie, które emanowało z jego oczu; odnosiłam takie wrażenie, jakby wypowiadane przez niego słowa otaczały moje ciało i zatapiały się w skórę, paląc ją.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, nim sprawił, że straciłam marne resztki jakiejkolwiek samokontroli.

Pierwsze, co poczułam po przebudzeniu się, to głaskanie po głowie. Ziewnąwszy, spróbowałam się rozprostować, ale po napotkaniu protestu obolałych mięśni dałam sobie z tym spokój i przetarłam oczy. Po chwili otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam jego niebieskie. Na moją twarz samoistnie wstąpił uśmiech, którego nie potrafiłam powstrzymać.

— Dzień dobry — mruknął, również się uśmiechając. Skubnęłam dolną wargę.

— Dzień dobry — wychrypiałam; byłam... dziwnie lekka, szczęśliwa, wręcz podekscytowana.

— Dobrze się dziś miewamy?

— Hm... Inaczej — stwierdziłam cicho. — To znaczy... czuję się zmieniona... ale wciąż taka sama, jeśli ma to w ogóle jakiś sens.

Zaśmiał się. — Nie ma — przyznał. Zamknęłam oczy, czerpiąc przyjemność z jego dotyku. — Słyszałem, że szlochałaś — kontynuował, przesuwając koniuszki palców wzdłuż moich pleców. — Tuż przed tym, gdy zasnęłaś. Bolało aż tak bardzo, że doprowadziło cię to do łez?

Na powrót podniosłam powieki. — Nie, po prostu to wszystko było takie... — urwałam — nowe i intensywne. Za dużo emocji naraz, wiesz?

Po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu samozadowolenia.

— Tak — szepnął, musnąwszy moje wargi swoimi. — Chyba znam to uczucie.

Właśnie nastąpił jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy odnosiłam wrażenie, że widzę jego prawdziwe „ja". Nie wiedziałam, czy to za sprawą seksu, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawał mi się... bliższy.

Albo może to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mi figle. Jeszcze nie byłam pewna.

Ponownie się we mnie wpatrywał, lecz zanim zdążyłam się odezwać, rozległ się dzwonek mojej komórki. Zmarszczywszy brwi, przeczesałam wzrokiem stos ubrań na podłodze w poszukiwaniu swojej torby; podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i obróciłam do Damona.

— Um... mógłbyś na chwilę zamknąć oczy?

Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. — Niby po co?

— Muszę wstać. — Skinęłam głową w stronę torby. Wygiął wargi w niedowierzającym uśmiechu.

— I chcesz, żebym zamknął oczy?

Ponownie pokiwałam głową, zaczynając się rumienić.

— Nie sądzisz, że trochę na to za późno? Bo zdecydowanie znam już... ech... widok.

Przewróciwszy oczami, chwyciłam go za rękę, ale zanim zdołałam zakryć mu nią pole widzenia, przewrócił nas tak, że znalazł się nade mną.

Zachichotałam. — Damon!

— Hm? — Ukrył twarz w mojej szyi; figlarnie starałam się go z siebie zepchnąć.

— Ktoś do mnie dzwoni!

— Niech dzwoni.

— A jeśli chodzi o coś ważnego?

— Będzie musiał poczekać.

— A co, jeśli to sprawa życia lub śmierci? A co, jeśli Monica wreszcie pękła, postradała rozum i kogoś skrzywdziła? A co, jeśli duże, złe wampiry napadły na mój dom?

Wkrótce telefon ucichł. Damon się zaśmiał.

— No cóż, teraz i tak już za późno... — Całował moją szyję. Westchnęłam, zamykając oczy.

— Jesteś niemożliwy.

— Nie uwierzyłabyś, jak bardzo... — wymamrotał i po raz kolejny naparł swoimi ustami na moje. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, ale nim zdążyłam pogłębić pocałunek, odsunął się z cichym warknięciem.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytałam łagodnie. Pokręcił głową; jego kły powoli wróciły do ukrycia.

— Nie, po prostu... od kilku dni się nie pożywiałem — powiedział, przełknąwszy ślinę. Zakryłam usta dłońmi.

— Nic a nic?

— Byłem zajęty — skitował. — Zazwyczaj potrafię obejść się bez krwi znacznie dłużej, ale po minionej nocy... — Umilkł, podczas gdy ja opadłam na materac, splatając dłonie.

— Przez cały ten czas byłeś spragniony? — Z niedowierzaniem pokręciłam głową. — Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, Damon, ile cię to kosztowało... Powinnam była najpierw... zapytać albo coś...

Wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana; powiodłam palcem po konturze jego ust.

— Gadasz bzdury — podsumował, ale żartobliwym tonem. — Znowu.

Przygryzłam wargę, napotykając jego spojrzenie. — Mogę cię o coś poprosić?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— W-Właśnie... chciałeś mnie ugryźć, prawda? To dlatego twoja twarz się zmieniła?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko przechylił głowę na prawo.

— Zrób to.

Odsunął mnie lekko, żeby przeanalizować wyraz mojej twarzy. — Że co?

— Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak to jest doświadczyć tego bez strachu, że stanie ci się coś złego. — Spróbowałam zapanować nad wewnętrznym drżeniem, kiedy przed oczami mignęła mi postać Andrew.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, o co prosisz?

— Spójrz, nie chodzi jedynie o ciebie... — wymamrotałam. — Po prostu... od tamtego porwania... ilekroć myślę o wampirach gryzących ludzi... — Zamilkłam na chwilę. — Mnie też ugryźli. I bolało. Ja tylko... Może gdy _ty_ to zrobisz, jakoś... wymażesz te złe doświadczenia z przeszłości, wiesz? Nie chcę mieć na ten temat złych wspomnień. — Parsknęłam nerwowym śmiechem. — Już i tak mam wystarczająco dużo strasznych wspomnień.

Popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. — Jesteś pewna?

Skinęłam głową; oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, serce waliło młotem. — Całkowicie.

Odgarnąwszy włosy z mojej szyi, pogładził miejsce, gdzie dało się wyczuć puls, po czym przycisnął tam nos i wziął głęboki wdech.

— Zrelaksuj się... — mruknął. Ze wszystkich sił spróbowałam to zrobić; odetchnęłam, zbierając się w sobie. Damon westchnął.

— Nadal jesteś spięta.

— Nie wiem, jak nie być — odparłam słabym głosem. Poczułam, że się uśmiechnął.

— Połóż się i pomyśl o Anglii?

Zaśmiałam się nerwowo. Po chwili moje kończyny lekko się... rozluźniły.

— Dobrze... — pochwalił cicho. Następnie pocałował mnie w szyję i powoli wbił kły w moją skórę. Gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza do płuc, niezbyt lekko wbijając mu paznokcie w rękę, ale jego żelazny uścisk skutecznie uniemożliwił mi raptowne odskoczenie. Gdy łagodnie mną zakołysał, przymknęłam powieki; w chwili, kiedy zlizał kroplę krwi, która pociekła wzdłuż mojej szyi, granica pomiędzy bólem a przyjemnością zaczęła się zacierać. Drżącymi dłońmi chwyciłam go za włosy; odsunął się tuż po tym, gdy z moich ust samoistnie wydobył się cichy jęk.

— Ł-Łał... — wyjąkałam. Puściwszy mi oczko, wgryzł się we własny nadgarstek. Mimowolnie pisnęłam, przyglądając mu się ze zdumieniem.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci wrócić do domu pełnego łowców wampirów ze śladami ugryzienia na szyi, prawda? — Pomachał ręką. — No dalej.

— Ja... — urwałam — sama nie wiem...

— Amy, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie, jeśli twoi bracia to zobaczą, racja?

Przełknęłam ślinę. — Um... okej — wymamrotałam i przycisnęłam usta do jego przegubu.

Pierwsze, co po zrobieniu tego przyszło mi na myśl, to: „O Boże...".

Spływając wzdłuż mojego gardła, czerwona ciesz pozostawiała na nim palący ślad; czułam, jak we mnie łomotała, jak pulsowała w moich żyłach. Niebawem moją szyję przeszyło nienaturalne ciepło, oznaka, że rana się goiła.

Kiedy Damon cofnął nadgarstek, dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało mi się złapać oddech. Otarłszy wargi, spróbowałam się skupić. Wówczas zorientowałam się, że on również ciężko dyszał, przez co obrzuciłam go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Zanim jednak zdążyłam zapytać, o co chodziło, połączył swoje usta z moimi i położył mnie na łóżku, lokując się na górze. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, podczas gdy moje policzki rozgorzały gorącem; wyraźnie wyczułam w nim nową falę pożądania.

— T-Tak teraz? — wyjąkałam. — Znaczy się... czy to w ogóle... możemy to zrobić?

Zachichotał. — Nigdy się nie nauczysz, prawda? Możemy zrobić... — musnął moje usta swoimi — i zrobimy wszystko, co nam się żywnie podoba.

~o~

— Część, Luke! — Otwierając drzwi, wcisnęłam komórkę pomiędzy ucho a bark. Damon, dzięki swoim wampirzym zdolnościom, zabrał z mojego pokoju dżinsy i koszulkę, żebym mogła się przebrać, podczas gdy ja zaczekałam na niego w jego domu. Takim sposobem nie musiałam martwić się o reakcję swoich braci, gdyby zobaczyli mnie w tej samej sukience co wczoraj. Ścisnąwszy mocniej pasek torby, pomachałam do Mike'a.

— Cześć — rozległ się w słuchawce głos Luke'a. — Dzwoniłem do ciebie wcześniej, ale nie odebrałaś?

— Och... um... — Przełknęłam ślinę. — Jeszcze spałam. Co tam?

— Nic ciekawego... — odparł. — Tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie moglibyśmy spotkać się dziś w „Grillu"? Myślę, że przydałaby nam się mała pogawędka na temat tego, co się ostatnio dzieje.

Stanęłam jak wryta. — Poważnie?

— Tak. Zgadzasz się?

— Ja... oczywiście, możemy spotkać się za godzinę — powiedziałam szybko. — Totalnie się zgadzam. Dobra.

— Okej, czyli do zobaczenia — pożegnał się i przerwał połączenie. Położyłam rękę na sercu, uśmiechając się lekko. Luke chciał ze mną porozmawiać! Hura!

— Amy?

Mój uśmiech nieco przygasł; nerwowo przygryzłam wargę. — Tak, wiem, chcesz spytać, gdzie spędziłam noc i...

— Caroline już nam powiedziała, że nocowałaś u Eleny — przerwał mi Mike, ziewnąwszy. Zamrugałam w osłupieniu.

— Że co, proszę?

Zaśmiał się. — Jak dużo wczoraj wypiłaś? Halo, poprosiłaś Caroline, żeby nam przekazała, że zostaniesz na noc u Eleny, nie pamiętasz?

_Poprosiłam Caroline, żeby..._

_O Boże, jak ja uwielbiam tę dziewczynę!_

— Tak — odezwałam się po chwili milczenia. — Jasne. Byłam u Eleny. A jak tobie minęła noc?

— Urodzajnie. — Znacząco poruszył brwiami. Skrzywiłam się.

— Świetnie. Dzięki za mentalny obrazek. Wiesz chociaż, jak miała na imię czy...?

— Och, zamknij się, dzieciaku.

Zaśmiałam się.

— Tryskasz dziś dobrym humorem.

— No raczej. A dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?

Przechylił głowę na bok. — Tak tylko mówię.

— Będę u siebie — oświadczyłam, po czym, ignorując ból mięśni, o których istnieniu nie miałam dotychczas pojęcia, pomaszerowałam na górę. Następnie wykręciłam odpowiedni numer.

— Halo? — odezwała się Caroline po drugiej stronie linii. Uniosłam brwi.

— Postanowiłam przenocować u Eleny, hę? Skąd wie-...?

— Najpierw zauważyłam, że wyszłaś z imprezy z Damonem. Potem zadzwonił do mnie Will i resztę dopowiedziałam sobie sama — wyjaśniła nieco szorstkim tonem. — No to... moje obawy okazały się słuszne?

Nie potrafiłam się nie uśmiechnąć. — Może...

— O Boże... — jęknęła. — Lepiej, żeby potraktował cię jak należy...

— Potraktował — przerwałam jej. — Przysięgam. I dzięki za uratowanie mi skóry. Nawet nie chcę się zastanawiać, co pomyślałby Will, gdybym... — Umilkłam. — Tak czy siak, dziękuję.

— W końcu od tego są przyjaciele — skwitowała. — Dobrze się czujesz? I rozumiem, że gdy się zobaczymy, opowiesz mi wszystko ze szczegółami, tak?

Przeczesałam palcami włosy. — Jasne. Za godzinę mam spotkanie z Lucasem... ale później jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

— Okej, na razie! — I się rozłączyła. Westchnęłam, po czym skierowałam kroki ku łazience, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic.

~o~

Gdy dotarłam do „Grilla", Luke już tam na mnie czekał. Podeszłam do stolika, przy którym siedział, po czym zajęłam wolne krzesło, całując go w policzek. Zorientowawszy się, co wypełniało trzymaną przez niego szklankę, przechyliłam głowę na prawo.

— Nie za wcześnie na picie?

Wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Nie wydaje mi się.

Po zamówieniu mrożonej herbaty z powrotem obróciłam się w jego stronę. — No to... — z zakłopotaniem zmieniłam nieznacznie pozycję — co słychać?

Odchrząknął. — Ja... um... spójrz, dużo ostatnio myślałem... o naszej przyjaźni.

Moje serce drgnęło; przełknęłam ślinę, przyglądając mu się ostrożnie. — I?

— I... Amy, wiem, że w ciągu tych paru ostatnich dni...

— Tygodni — poprawiłam. Uśmiechnął się.

— Powiedzmy, że miesięcy? — zaproponował. — Okej... um... w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich miesięcy panowała dość... no cóż, napięta atmosfera.

— Nie ujęłabym tego lepiej.

Ze zmęczeniem przetarł twarz. — I uznałem, że... cóż, że nie może ciągnąć się to w nieskończoność. Prawda?

Gorączkowo pokiwałam głową. — Dokładnie.

— Więc... wiem, że nie traktowałem cię zbyt... dobrze... — ujął moją dłoń — ale... nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

— Wiem, że nie chciałeś — mruknęłam, czując, że do oczu napływają mi palące łzy. — Ja też nie chciałam. Ale...

— Poczekaj, pozwól mi dokończyć — poprosił i odetchnął głęboko. — Amy, jest coś, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć. Naprawdę starałem się trzymać od ciebie z daleka. Wiesz, zostawić to wszystko za sobą... ale po prostu... nie potrafię.

— Luke...

— Więc spróbuję... pogodzić się z obecną sytuacją. Zawsze mogę udawać. Warto to zrobić, byle tylko mieć cię w pobliżu.

Z bólu zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili otworzyłam je ponownie, by popatrzeć w jego orzechowe.

— Zachowywałam się jak najgorsza egoistka — stwierdziłam powoli. — Przez cały ten czas koncertowałam się wyłącznie na swoim paskudnym samopoczuciu, zapominając zastanowić się nad tym, jak ty się czułeś. Chyba po prostu nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale ja... — umilkłam, mruganiem powstrzymując łzy — tak bardzo pragnęłam, abyś był częścią mojego życia, że nie zwracałam uwagi na to, ile cierpienia ci przysparzałam. Ale wiesz co? Nie mam do tego prawa. Jeśli sprawia ci to zbyt wiele bólu, zrozumiem. To znaczy, zrozumiem, jeśli postanowisz wyrzucić mnie ze swojego życia.

Pokręcił głową. — Nie potrafię — powtórzył cicho. — Nie potrafię.

Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza. Zwilżywszy suche wargi, spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — No to co teraz?

— No cóż... — odezwał się. — Teraz muszę iść na trening. Ale... możemy porobić coś razem później, jeśli chcesz. Oczywiście jako przyjaciele.

— Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

— Film?

— Tylko jeśli nie będziesz gadał.

— Tylko jeśli tym razem wybierzesz coś przyzwoitego — zripostował. Roześmiałam się swobodnie, po czym oboje się podnieśliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę baru. Po uregulowaniu rachunku wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

Odwróciłam się do niego. — No to widzimy się później?

— Tak — potwierdził. — Na razie.

Kiedy stanęłam palcach, by przelotnie musnąć go wargami w policzek, nieoczekiwanie obrócił głowę, przez co moje usta napotkały jego.

Momentalnie cała się spięłam. Sparaliżowała mnie fala szoku, lecz mimo to pospiesznie cofnęłam się o krok, patrząc w jego rozwarte szeroko oczy. Zakryłam usta obiema dłońmi; oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, w głowie zaczęło się kręcić, ponadto w moim brzuchu uformowały się niewidzialne węzły. To było złe, ja...

Sekundę później stało się coś dziwnego: w jednej chwili Luke stał naprzeciwko mnie, a w drugiej, gdy mrugnęłam, został złapany za gardło i przyszpilony do ściany.

— Damon, nie, to nie było celowe!

Zdawał się mnie nie słyszeć. Po chwili w celu załagodzenia sytuacji podbiegł do nas pan Saltzman.

— Damon, ludzie na ciebie patrzą — mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, usiłując odciągnąć jego rękę od gardła Luke'a. Poczułam ucisk w żołądku.

— Przysięgam, że to czysty przypadek, mogę wy-...

— Zamknij się — warknął, zaciskając dłoń jeszcze bardziej. Serce biło mi tak szybko, że czułam swój puls praktycznie w całym ciele. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy; usilnie starałam się wymyślić coś, co mogłabym powiedzieć.

— Wiesz, mógłbym zabić cię tu i teraz... — szepnął Damon niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem; Luke próbował złapać oddech.

— To... nie było celowe, wysłuchaj jej...

— Damon, przestań!

— ...ale... — kontynuował, wyraźnie czerpiąc z tego wszystkiego jakąś chorą przyjemność — ludzie na nas patrzą. — Zerknął na mnie kątem oka. — Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, moja nieśmiertelność warta jest o wiele więcej niż życie jakiegoś przeciętnego człowieczka.

Odsunął rękę. Luke runął na ziemię, dysząc. Po chwili Damon obrócił się ku mnie; gapiłam się na niego bez słowa, kompletnie zszokowana.

— A ty... — Kiedy on posunął się o krok naprzód, ja wykonałam jeden w tył.

— Po prostu... Damon, przenigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobiła... Proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić...

— Och, nie kłopocz się — przerwał mi tonem, przez który dostałam gęsiej skórki. — Właściwie to powinienem mu podziękować. Przecież pomógł mi pozbyć się kłopotu, nawet jeśli zrobił to nieświadomie. — Uśmiechnął się na widok wyrazu mojej twarzy. — No co? Dzięki Bogu nie będę musiał już się wokół ciebie kręcić i udawać, że chcę cię mieć w pobliżu.

— Ja... n-nie rozumiem — wyjąkałam błagalnie. — Posłuchaj...

— To ty posłuchaj, blondyneczko, i to bardzo, bardzo uważnie: prawdę mówiąc, nie zadowoliłaś mnie zbytnio zeszłej nocy, więc rano miałem cię już więcej niż dość. Nie trudź się więc wyjaśnianiem czegokolwiek, bo i tak szukałem sposobu, jak się z tego wykręcić.

Gdy tylko usłyszałam te słowa, moje ciało odrętwiało; odniosłam wrażenie, że ktoś wylał mi na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. Ta sytuacja wydawała się taka... nieprawdziwa, jakby działa się w jakimś kolejnym koszmarze, z którego tym razem nie mogłam się obudzić. Poczułam kłucie w gardle, próbując sklecić sensowne zdanie.

— Wcale tak nie uważasz — szepnęłam błagalnie. — Jesteś po prostu...

— Uwierz mi: kiedy coś mówię, naprawdę tak uważam — oświadczył wypranym z emocji głosem i wzruszył ramionami. — Twoja krew też nie smakowała jakoś szczególnie wybornie. Nie mam już powodów do dalszych spotkań z tobą. — Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

Następne słowa wydobyły się z moich ust, zanim zdążyłam je powstrzymać:

— Myślałam, że mnie kochasz.

Obrócił się, by obrzucić mnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Nigdy ci czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem. — Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. — Było miło, ale się skończyło. Na razie, Amy.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic oddalił się, podczas gdy mną zaczęły wstrząsać spazmy. Podparłszy się na ścianie, Luke się wyprostował.

— Amy...

— Nie... — Otarłam dłonią oczy. — Po prostu nie...

Czyli to by było na tyle.

Nastąpił koniec.

A ja... w ogóle się dla niego nie liczyłam. Nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczyłam. Nic a nic.

Nagle to wszystko zwyczajnie mnie przerosiło i załamałam się, wybuchając płaczem i obejmując się ramionami. Złapawszy się za włosy, ukryłam twarz w przedramionach.

— Amy, chodź... — Pan Saltzman złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął do góry, bym stanęła. — Damon nie myśli, kiedy jest zdenerwowany. Na pewno o tym wiesz.

Gdybym nie była aż tak pochłonięta próbami złapania oddechu, pokiwałabym głową, ale potrafiłam jedynie skupić się na wdechach i wydechach. Czułam się tak, jakbym stanęła w płomieniach; nawet przełykanie sprawiało mi ból. W pewnym momencie straciłam równowagę. Odzyskałam ją dzięki pomocy Luke'a.

— Boże, jak to boli... — załkałam. Luke trzymał mnie w mocnym uścisku.

— Chodź, odwiozę cię domu.

Pokręciłam głową i wyrwałam mu się, cofając się o krok. Wszytko dookoła było rozmazane; gwałtownie przetarłam oczy i przygryzłam język.

— P-Przejdę się... — wykrztusiłam. Luke z niedowierzaniem uniósł brwi.

— Nie bądź śmieszna...

— Po prostu... c-chcę być... teraz s-sama — wyjąkałam i wyminęłam go szybkim krokiem, chociaż moje nogi wydawały się zrobione z waty. Mruknąwszy coś do pana Saltzmana, zrównał się ze mną.

— Amy, nie mogę pozwolić ci iść do domu piechotą w takim stanie. — Chwycił moje ramię, ale wyswobodziłam je szarpnięciem.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — zakazałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem. — Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek mnie dotykał.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak obrzydliwie... jak wykorzystana się czułam. W uszach ciągle pobrzmiewał mi jego głos, sprawiając, że do moich oczu napłynęła świeża porcja łez.

_Nie zadowoliłaś mnie zbytnio zeszłej nocy, więc rano miałem cię już więcej niż dość._

— Amy...

— Daj mi spokój! — krzyknęłam i oddaliłam się od niego o parę kroków, po czym zaczęłam biec. Budynki, znaki, kolory — wszystko stało się jedynie wielką, rozmazaną plamą; zwiększyłam tempo, usiłując skoncentrować się na ruchach nóg.

Nie zatrzymałam się, dopóki nie dotarłam do domu, ale nawet wtedy to palące uczucie nie znikło. Pociągnąwszy nosem, otworzyłam drzwi, żeby...

— Amy? — odezwał się ze zdumieniem Mike. — Co się do cholery stało?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przebiegłam obok niego i pognałam do swojego pokoju, gdzie, trzasnąwszy drzwiami, opadłam bezwładnie na łóżko.

I tak po prostu leżałam.

~o~

Upływały godziny, a ja wciąż nie potrafiłam ruszyć się z miejsca.

Mike niezliczoną ilość razy pytał, o co chodziło, ale ja nie mogłam nawet otworzyć ust. Chciałam jedynie zniknąć. Ukryć się pod kołdrą, aż ból minie.

Caroline miała rację. Wszyscy mieli rację. Cholera, nawet Monica się co do niego nie myliła.

Kiedy przestałam szlochać, w milczeniu gapiłam się na sufit przez ponad godzinę, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Odnosiłam takie wrażenie, jakby w moim sercu i głowie panowała kompletna pustka. Jakbym... się zgubiła.

_To śmieszne. To znaczy... przecież przeżyję. Nie jestem bohaterką jakiegoś starego romansidła. Moje życie nie skończy się tylko dlatego, że nie będzie w nim Damona. Przetrwam. Zapomnę o nim. Tak, wymaga to mnóstwo wysiłku i z pewnością zajmie dużo czasu, ale w końcu znowu powrócę do życia, jakie wiodłam kiedyś._

Tylko czemu, na Boga, musiałam tak teraz cierpieć?

— Amy? — Do drzwi zapukał Mike. Obróciłam głowę. — Skarbie? Mogę wejść?

— Tak — wychrypiałam.

Wkroczył do środka. — Chcesz, żebym zadzwonił do Dana albo Willa?

Pokręciłam głowę. — Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nic mi nie będzie.

— A może chcesz pogadać o tym, co się stało?

Znowu pokręciłam głową. Westchnął.

— Dobra... A, i przed chwilą przyszła Elena. Mówi, że chce się upewnić, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

Kiwnąwszy głową, podniosłam się na nogi i zeszłam na parter z Michaelem. Elena czekała na mnie w salonie z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Obróciłam się do Mike'a.

— Chyba powinienem zostawić was same... — Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. — Zadzwoń, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, okej?

Znowu skinęłam głową. Zabrawszy z wieszaka swoją kurtkę, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

— Właśnie się dowiedziałam, co się stało... — odezwała się Elena i podeszła bliżej, żeby mnie przytulić. — Tak bardzo mi przykro, Amy...

Odsunęłam się, wypuszczając z płuc drżący strumień powietrza.

— Spaliśmy ze sobą —wypaliłam. — Wczoraj... I myślałam, że... — Gdy po raz kolejny zebrało mi się na płacz, zacisnęłam zęby i odetchnęłam głęboko.

— Spaliście...? Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się. — Boże... Niewiarygodne...

— Powinnaś... — pociągnęłam nosem — powinnaś była zobaczyć go zeszłej nocy i dziś rano. Wydawał się taki... delikatny i troskliwy, ale po tym nieporozumieniu z Lucasem... — Otarłam oczy. — Boże, naprawdę muszę przestać już ryczeć... — mruknęłam bardziej do siebie niż do niej i poszłam do kuchni po szklankę wody. Kiedy z powrotem skierowałam się do salonu, usłyszałam dzwonek swojej komórki.

_Jesteśmy w „Grillu". Chcesz się dołączyć?_

— To od... — Urwałam, zobaczywszy imię nadawcy. Moje serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, wysyłając całemu ciału niepokojące sygnały. Kiedy wróciłam pamięcią do rozmowy, którą odbyłam kiedyś z Eleną, stopniowo zalała mnie fala oślepiającej paniki.

Mój mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach. Po chwili usłyszałam zza pleców jej głos:

— Popatrz na siebie, Amy... — zagruchotała. — Taka dorosła dziewczynka... na tyle dorosła, żeby przespać się z moim kochankiem. — Złapała mnie za gardło i przycisnęła do ściany.

— K-Katherine? — szepnęłam z trudem. Uśmiechnęła się; w ogóle nie przypominała mojej przyjaciółki. W jej oczach lśniło coś szalonego, przerażającego.

— Wręcz cuchniesz jego pożądaniem... — powiedziała, podczas gdy ja bezskutecznie próbowałam się wyswobodzić. W mojej głowie panował chaos. Buteleczka z werbeną znajdowała się na górze, ukryta w szufladzie; nie miałam pod ręką żadnych kołków ani...

Zaśmiała się cicho. — Ale mimo to jesteś tu... samiutka jak palec, bez nikogo, kto i tym razem mógłby cię obronić, bez rodziny, bez Damona... — Przechyliła głowę na prawo, przyglądając mi się z zaciekawieniem. — Jak to możliwe, że mnie nie pamiętasz?

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam, był odrażający odgłos łamania od strony mojej szyi i palące, otępiające uczucie, które rozpostarło się na całe moje ciało.

Potem dookoła zapanowała ciemność.

~o~o~

KONIEC...

* * *

...jeśli chodzi o część pierwszą. Link do sequela znajdziecie na moim profilu.

Dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego tłumaczenia i przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, na które natknęliście się po drodze.


End file.
